Le requiem de l'espoir 3 Le réveil des légendes
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Poudlard est placé sous haute sécurité alors qu'un étrange coffre y est gardé car convoité par les mangemorts. James et Lily découvrent enfin les raisons de l'Opération Pégasus. Sentiments, trahison et violence deviennent peu à peu leur quotidien...
1. Note de lecture

Dans la série introduction, note de lecture, blabla ou comment faire patienter les lecteurs étant donné que le premier chapitre ne sera en ligne qu'en février…

Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure et c'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous poster cette petite note (très importante cependant) pour éclaircir quelques points cruciaux. Etant donnée la taille qu'atteint ce que j'écris (je ne pensais pas écrire autant), il est bien nécessaire d'expliquer certains choix pour éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts par les lecteurs.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titres des parties précédentes** :.

1 Opération Pégasus

2 La couronne de lumière

**Titre de la troisième et dernière partie :** 3 Le réveil des légendes

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

Une note supplémentaire pour exprimer le fait que ce qui suit est une œuvre de fiction. Les personnages, situations et lieux présentés dans ce récit sont fictifs et n'ont aucun lien avec des personnages, situations ou lieux ayant réellement existé. L'auteur (moi-même) décline toute responsabilité de ressemblances avec des faits réels, qui seraient alors fortuites.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T

Les ratings ayant changés sur le site, j'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de garder cette trilogie en T. Mes écrits ont pris un chemin bien plus sombre et dramatique que ce que j'avais prévu. Des thèmes relativement durs y sont abordés (mort, violence physique, psychologique, idéologies des personnages et autre) mais je considère qu'après la lecture de cette petite note, vous prendrez vous-même vos dispositions face à ceci.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

Pour être plus précise, l'ensemble de cette histoire a été conçue avant la publication et la lecture du tome 5 et évidemment la publication du sixième. Je me suis rendue compte que pas mal de choses ne collaient pas à ce que l'auteur a dévoilé dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ai fait le choix de continuer sur ma lancée et cela explique que des personnages n'aient pas le rôle qu'ils possèdent dans la véritable histoire de Mme Rowlling.

Cette dernière partie se présente comme une conclusion à tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit et éclaircit tous les points d'ombre qui sont restés à travers les deux premières parties de ma trilogie. Cependant pour restée assez fidèle, je limiterai les trop grands décalages avec certains nouveautés découvertes dans les nouveaux tomes.

Pour résumer, ce choix est purement personnel et j'espère que vous le comprendrez et le respecterez.

Voilà, après vous avoir embêté un petit peu, je vous offre la suite des aventures de nos maraudeurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par le voyage. Bonne lecture !

: A noter que j'ai fait une mise à jour de ma bio où je marque mes updates et l'état des chapitres à venir ! Un petit résumé de cette histoire a été posté sur la demande d'une lectrice qui voulait en savoir plus !


	2. 1 Au fond des bois

Toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures (qui pourraient malheureusement bien être les dernières) ! Un chapitre un peu 'calme' avant de retomber dans la tourmente.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé de ce qui s'est passé un peu précédemment ou comment remettre les pendules à l'heure sans relire les deux premières parties** :

Lily Evans, jeune gryffondor, est une jeune fille un peu mal à l'aise et craintive, qui ne sait jamais trop quoi faire face aux autres. Même si son poste de préfète lui confère quelques prérogatives, elle préfère s'effacer devant les autres. James Potter est lui tout le contraire, fier d'occuper la scène et la plupart des potins de Poudlard, il participe activement à mener la vie dure à la jeune fille avec les maraudeurs. Pourtant, leurs deux dernières années passées à Poudlard n'étaient pas vraiment reposantes.

Lily enfin décidée à faire face aux autres découvre que sa baguette a appartenu à Viviane de Brocéliance, la fameuse fée du lac. Ses révélations lui redonnent courage et elle réalise avec ses deux amies, Julia Hindle et Mary Bones, une étrange cérémonie qui les pourvoit d'une magie ancestrale qu'elles se cachent cependant bien d'utiliser.

Alors que James Potter et Sirius Black farfouillent un peu trop dans le passé de certains de leurs professeurs, ils découvrent tour à tour que d'étranges secrets entachent leurs vies et souvenirs. De puissants sorciers qu'ils prennent tout d'abord pour des espions se révèlent en réalité bien chargés d'étranges missions. Et les deux jeune hommes commencent à soupçonner que tout cela soit lié aux étranges activités dont Beltégueuse Black, la mère de Sirius, aurait fait partie avant de mourir assassinée. Les étudiants de Poudlard semblent être le centre de préoccupations bien plus importantes qu'ils ne le croient. Leurs dernières aventures les ont menés à assister au renouvellement de la magie de Poudlard (au péril de leurs vies).

Pendant ce temps là, la vie politique et publique du monde de la magie bascule peu à peu dans une période obscure d'angoisse car le groupe de dissidents d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort commence à faire planer son ombre néfaste sur le pays.

Les sentiments de tous ses jeunes gens : amour, angoisse, jalousie, peur et regret, se mêlent dans un tourbillon alors que le calme longtemps précaire bascule à l'annonce de la mort du ministre de la magie le jour même des vacances.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :   
Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, douce et discrète. Petite amie de Daniel Payne. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré les doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette faite par Viviane de Brocéliande.

Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, sympathique et décidée. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Profondément amoureux d'une petite française.

Evans Elizabeth : Bibliothécaire. Mère de Lily.

Evans Pétunia : Sœur de Lily. A une extrêmement forte réaction de répulsion pour tout ce qui a attrait à la magie.

Hindle Eleonore : Mère de Julia et Christopher. Elle travaille pour le département des catastrophes magiques.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 1 : AU FOND DES BOIS.

Cécile Lambel plaqua le petit sac de papier déjà gluant de graisse sous son bras en prenant soin de ne pas tacher sa veste et repoussa la porte vitrée de la boulangerie d'un geste fatigué. Ses petites chaussures claquèrent sur le macadam du trottoir où se pressaient déjà de si bonne heure de nombreux moldus aux visages austères et fatigués, portant à bout de bras de lourdes sacoches. Un homme chauve la bouscula presque et elle serra involontairement son sac contre sa poitrine. Et voilà, une magnifique tache de graisse sur sa chemise. Elle soupira et reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé. La jeune femme abandonna la foule qui se ruait vers la bouche de métro et elle bifurqua dans une petite rue attenante. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule l'informa que personne ne la suivait, juste une femme d'un certain âge qui claquait la porte d'entrée de chez elle, un paquet de lettres ternes à la main. Un soupir glissa entre ses lèvres et Cécile ferma les yeux. Un léger souffle de vent la parcourut et sa peau frissonna sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Après tout, elle était habituée à la désagréable sensation du transplanage.

Dans le hall du ministère les sorciers se pressaient, arrivant par les hautes cheminées accompagnés d'une gerbe de flammes vertes. Quelques-uns la toisèrent avec un air hautain. Pourtant, ils avaient beau pour la plupart occuper de hauts postes à responsabilités, elle savait parfaitement qu'on la lorgnait ainsi avec supériorité pour mieux camoufler le désir et l'envie qui pointaient dans la plupart des regards. Car Cécile Lambel, petite sorcière assez jeune aux cheveux ternes, travaillait pour le département des mystères sous la responsabilité d'Henri Baltimer. Attaché au bureau de surveillance des pouvoirs inordinaires des sorciers, l'homme en savait plus que quiconque sur les gens car la plupart de son travail était confidentiel. Les gens fichés n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils subissaient une surveillance particulière ou encore que certains sorts leur étaient appliqués sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Cécile dépassa le vigile, le regard à demi-assoupi, ses bajoues tressautant quand il interpellait un travailleur. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grille dorée de l'ascenseur, une voix cria son nom et elle se retourna pour découvrir un garçon aux cheveux très courts, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta et plaqua sa sacoche contenant de la paperasse et manqua bien de faire tomber les croissants. Cécile remit avec rapidité une mèche de cheveux qui lui balayait l'œil depuis déjà quelques minutes. Sa main fit mine d'épousseter ses joues qui se mirent à rougir.

« Ha, bonjour, Damien ! »

« Dis, c'est pour moi, ces charmantes gâteries moldues ? »

« Certainement pas, rétorqua t'elle en éloignant prudemment le sachet presque rutilant de beurre du regard intéressé de l'homme. »

« Pour Baltimer, comme d'habitude ! Cet homme a beau être un véritable asocial qui ne décoche jamais un mot aux membres des autres bureaux, il trouve le moyen de se faire apporter des croissants par sa charmante assistante ! »

« Tu as tort de parler de Baltimer comme ça, répondit Cécile en plissant les yeux. »

« Allons, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse faire une petite mutation au département des sports magiques ? Je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait volontiers avoir une petite secrétaire comme toi ! »

« Ha bon, je ne vois pas qui c'est ! »

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait finir par être en retard.

« Et bien, pour me faire pardonner, dis à cette très chère personne que je l'invite à dîner avec moi, ce soir à Borrow Ground. Disons, vingt heures, ça te va ? »

L'homme parut enfin satisfait mais la jeune femme s'esquiva rapidement alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Des collègues le regardèrent avec appui et il se sentit un peu honteux en laissant la jeune femme disparaître derrière la grille ouvragée de l'ascenseur.

Le bureau d'Henri Baltimer était une vaste pièce à la décoration assez sobre. Le bois sombre de son bureau reluisait, ciré avec application et les papiers s'empilaient soigneusement en petites piles, le tout classé par ordre et importance. Un vaste tapis persan recouvrait le parquet de chêne ambré et Cécile se rattrapa à la poignet de cuivre de la porte en penchant le haut de son corps par l'entrebâillement.

« Entrez donc, Cécile ! »

Aussitôt, elle s'exécuta et se présenta presque en sautillant devant son supérieur. Le sac de croissants beurrés bien en évidence au bout de son bras tendu, elle jeta un regard au front plissé et déjà soucieux d'Henri Baltimer.

« Je vois que vous avez pensé à moi. Ce n'était pas indispensable, vous savez ! »

« Ne racontez pas de mensonges, monsieur, je sais parfaitement que vous adorez les croissants modlus ! »

Cécile Lambel prit une pose un peu austère et agita son index comme pour réprimander un petit garçon. L'homme finit par redresser la tête et adressa un sourire à sa secrétaire.

Henri Baltimer n'était pas un homme très intéressant, peu bavard et assez banal à vrai dire. Seules ses prérogatives faisaient sentir dans les conversations, quand arrivait par inadvertance que son nom soit prononcé, une légère et rapide froideur, témoignant cependant d'un intérêt tout particulier. Mais après tout, toute personne travaillant pour le département des mystères semblait être assez extraordinaire pour les autres sorciers. De plus, c'était un homme qui était en haute connivence avec les plus grands secrets. Pourtant, les secrets que traitait Cécile se contentaient d'être des feuilles à moitié élimées par le temps et soigneusement rangées dans d'épais dossiers poussiéreux à la couverture craquelée.

Une petite demi-heure passa et la jeune femme s'était mise au travail tandis que son chef l'avait abandonnée, prenant en compte certaines directives que le ministère du département des mystères devait lui fournir. Quand il revint, une liste attendait sur son bureau bien en évidence. Il hocha pensivement la tête et s'assit pour la relire avec attention. Son regard buta sur une ligne et il repassa lentement dessus. Puis sa main vint frotter son menton glabre avec insistance, signe que quelque chose l'affectait particulièrement.

« Cécile, pouvez-vous me sortir le dossier n° 1278, s'il vous plait. J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille nous en occuper rapidement. »

La jeune femme abandonna les parchemins sur lesquels sa plume courrait et elle se leva rapidement. Elle prit sa baguette à la main et passa dans la réserve attenant à son petit bureau. D'un geste lent du poignet, elle lança un sort et quelques instants plus tard, un album à la couverture de cuir brun lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le rapporta rapidement à Baltimer qui aussitôt passa de longues minutes à inspecter chaque page avec une minutie de bureaucrate.

Le soir venu, Cécile se dépêcha de sortir du ministère. Il était déjà vingt heures et des dossiers urgents ainsi que des recherches à faire pour le dossier 1278 lui avaient pris la plupart de l'après-midi. Henri Baltimer l'avait laissée depuis une heure en lui remettant des directives.

« Contactez cette personne rapidement. Ce soir même, je ne pense pas que vous la dérangerez. Si elle accepte, vous lui enverrez immédiatement le dossier. »

Alors qu'il calait son chapeau sur son crane, il se retint et se retourna vers sa petite secrétaire qui le regardait toujours avec un regard admiratif.

« Et bonne soirée, Cécile ! Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! »

Elle lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et s'était replongée dans la législation pour vérifier un détail sur un dossier récent. Maintenant, l'épais dossier calé sous son bras, elle avait donné un coup de baguette à sa jupe de couleurs fades et le col de sa veste s'était arrondi et avait pris une jolie teinte crème. Un peu plus tard, ses cheveux soigneusement relevés à force de magie, elle dépassa le vigile qui bailla en la regardant passer. Arrivée dehors, un léger transplannage la porta dans la petite ville de Borrow Ground.

Ses talons claquaient sur le pavé et elle pestait silencieusement contre le maudit dossier qu'elle se devait d'emmener avec elle. Il lui faudrait s'en charger immédiatement après le repas. Pourtant, ses pas saccadés ne la conduisirent pas bien loin car une silhouette capée de noir surgit de derrière un réverbère dans un grésillement d'étincelles. Cécile Lambel fit un pas en avant et se demanda qui pouvait bien ainsi transplaner sous son nez. Elle plaqua sa manche devant son visage en attendant que la fumée se dissipe. Alors, enfin, elle vit que l'on dirigeait dangereusement la pointe d'une baguette vers elle. La femme poussa un petit cri et n'eut pour réaction que de tenter de se protéger du plat du dossier. Un jet d'étincelles calcina le cuir qui dégagea une forte de grillé. Elle chuta à terre sous le choc et ne vit qu'une lumière verte se répéter avant de fermer les yeux.

L'homme observa le corps à ses pieds et après avoir détourné la tête du bout du talon de sa chaussure, il se pencha et ramassa le dossier avant de le faire disparaître dans ses vêtements. Sa main se tendit instinctivement vers sa baguette pour marquer le lieu du signe qu'il vénérait et craignait à la fois. Pourtant, on lui avait bien stipulé que la marque des ténèbres ne devait en aucun cas apparaître au dessus du meurtre. Enfin, il se résigna et glissa la baguette de frêne à sa taille avant d'adresser un sourire navré au cadavre.

xxx

Au dessus de la forêt, le soleil brillait déjà haut quand le jeune homme manqua de tomber de son lit à la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait pour le déjeuner. Il sortit des draps un peu raides en se frottant les yeux et s'étira souplement avant d'aller ouvrir le volet. Un rayon lumineux l'aveugla et il le filtra entre ses doigts écartés pour contempler silencieusement les alentours. La petite maison de chaux blanche était tapie dans les fourrés sombres, couronnée de la cime penchée par le vent de quelques hêtres qui se balançaient doucement dans la brise. Au loin, à travers la vallée, il distinguait vaguement les toits gris de Newcastle. Des nuages mités par le ciel bleu s'élançaient au-dessus de lui et voilèrent la lumière matinale. Il s'étira une dernière fois et referma la petite fenêtre vitrée.

Ses pas le menèrent lentement aux escaliers et la voix chuintante de sa mère le rappela à nouveau. Arrivé dans la petite cuisine, il découvrit la femme aux cheveux maladroitement attachés dans son cou, des mèches ébouriffées dépassaient de son chignon et son visage un peu pâle rendait sa chevelure terne. Le jeune homme soupira et tira une chaise en paille pour s'asseoir dessus. La pièce regorgeait de douces odeurs capiteuses qui se mêlaient pour entêter ses habitants. Sa mère se retourna et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un succulent déjeuner. Remus jeta un coup d'œil devant lui avant d'attaquer une de ses tartines et ses œufs au plat.

Ruth Lupin était courbée en deux au-dessus de l'âtre et son chaudron bouillonnait déjà doucement. Elle coupa quelques herbes avant de les jeter une à une. Un nuage de fumée apparut et la masqua aux yeux de son fils. Au plafond pendaient de longues grappes d'herbes et de plantes que sa mère, après les avoir cueillie en connaisseuse, avait pris soin de faire sécher. Il vit même une nouvelle gerbe de dandelions dont la sève luisait encore sur les tiges. Il soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main avant de voir que le journal était arrivé. Remus le déplia avec précaution, tentant de ne pas le tacher et commença à parcourir évasivement les pages recouvertes de petits caractères.

Rien de bien nouveau, pensa t'il en détaillant une brève qui exposait les difficultés que rencontrait le ministère pour tenter de ramener le calme. Depuis que le ministre de la magie avait été assassiné, personne ne lui avait encore succédé et les jours passaient lentement sans qu'aucun nom ne soit annoncé. Un souffle un peu plus fort que les autres le fit se retourner vers sa mère et la découvrit le visage rougi par la vapeur, ses cheveux collants à ses temps. Elle lui adressa un sourire en voyant que son fils l'observait puis repartit dans sa potion.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares de si bonne heure ? »

« Un remède pour Mme Pregins. Je dois le lui apporter aujourd'hui. »

Il fit une petite moue et replongea dans sa lecture alors que la grosse horloge derrière lui sonna la demi. Ruth Lupin avait toujours élevé son fils avec beaucoup d'amour et celui se désolait parfois de la voir peiner pareillement pour des sorciers qui la remerciaient à peine et prononçaient son nom avec une petite pointe d'appréhension. Bien sûr, quelqu'un touché par la flamme d'Eleusis était un peu particulier, différent des autres même mais Remus pensait qu'on pouvait parfaitement vivre avec. Sa mère s'en sortait très bien, à part qu'elle ressentait toujours le besoin d'aider les gens par son don et cela gênait toujours Remus de la voir s'escrimer ainsi dans un dur labeur pour si peu de considération.

Quand il était petit, bien avait de rentrer à Poudlard, sa mère l'avait mené chez un sorcier qui lui avait demandé une pommade que Madame Lupin avait mis des jours et des nuits à préparer, veillant sur la cuisson de chaque ingrédient avec une minutie appliquée. Et bien, l'homme les avait remercié et avait refermé la porte d'un geste sec, laissant sa mère sur le petit perron alors que lui était accroché à sa longue robe pourpre. Sur le chemin du retour, il lui avait demandé si tous les gens étaient comme ce sorcier prétentieux qui se croyait mieux qu'elle. Après tout, s'il faisait appel à Ruth Lupin pour confectionner ses pommades, c'était qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour les faire lui-même. Sa mère avait déposé un baiser sur son front, entre ses petits sourcils lissés par le gel, et avait répondu dans un sourire que les gens ne voyaient pas toujours la flamme d'Eleusis d'un bon œil. C'était un peu comme les personnes qui se révélaient posséder un troisième œil. Ce don pour les plantes et la nature l'avait marqué dès son plus jeune âge et s'était même déclaré dans le soin des blessures qu'elle guérissait par apposition de ses mains. C'était pour cela que son blason était marqué d'une flamme dont les gens se détourner par crainte.

Remus réagit en entendant le corbeau de sa mère toquer de son bec contre la vitre. Il se releva et laissa l'oiseau pénétrer dans la maison au caractère rustique. A côté de la porte, reposait le vieux balai de sa mère et une serpe d'or était accroché à une patère. Sa mère se retourna et vit l'oiseau debout sur la table de bois, occupé à becqueter la tartine tandis que le jeune homme retourner avec appréhension une petite enveloppe de couleur crème marquée d'un sceau de cire bleue. Les doigts du garçon s'agitèrent comme pour l'ouvrir mais il la reposa à côté de son assiette pour terminer de déjeuner. Rien ne semblait avoir changé en lui ; c'était toujours le même visage longiligne aux traits tirés, les cheveux châtains glissant discrètement dans son cou et sur son front, cette petite fossette sur la joue gauche et le grain de beauté à côté de l'œil. Seul son regard gris avait perdu son habituelle allure de tristesse, ce regard empreint de nostalgie, brillait maintenant d'une petite lueur guillerette qui tressautait dans sa pupille.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas, demanda Ruth Lupin en se redressant et essuyant la sueur qui pointait sur son front. »

« Pas tout de suite… »

« Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux faire durer les bonnes choses, pouvoir les déguster avant qu'elles ne disparaissent… »

Remus releva la tête et vit que sa mère s'était détournée de la cheminée, et s'était appuyée sur le plan de travail carrelé, les poings serrés. Il vint se blottir derrière elle et noua affectueusement ses bras autour des épaules de la femme. Son menton reposa sur sa clavicule un peu osseuse et il sentit sa mère sangloter. Il se tendit et son dos se mit à lui faire mal, ses muscles noués douloureusement. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et ce fut le croassement de l'oiseau qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Sa mère le repoussa gentiment et reprit son travail.

« Allez mon grand ! Va donc lire cette lettre, je sais que tu en meures d'envie. »

Il acquiesça et commença à monter les escaliers. Au mur pendait un bouquet de fleurs séchées que Remus ne regardait même plus depuis le temps. Il était composé de fleurs des champs, qui avait eu beau faner, étaient tout de même rester de magnifique beauté. Le bouquet de mariage de sa mère était à mort tout comme l'homme que Ruth Lupin avait juré d'aimer toute sa vie.

Armand de Lancastre était apparu un beau jour, une sacoche de cuir sous le bras, un bâton de bois à la main pour l'aider à marcher. Son regard pétillait de bonne humeur quand il avait croisé sur le sentier menant à la petite maison Ruth Lupin, une jolie jeune femme aux grands yeux en amandes. Il l'avait poliment accosté, un léger accent voilant ses mots et lui demanda si elle connaissait une dénommée Ruth Lupin. Il avait en effet beaucoup entendu parler d'elle par des connaissances qui lui avaient vanté ses remèdes. Lui-même médecin, il avait d'abord levé un sourcil soupçonneux en entendant parler de tels pouvoirs car l'homme était bel et bien un moldu et ne se doutait pas de l'existence des sorciers. Un jour, une femme était venue dans son cabinet, un petit garçon dans les bras et il s'était étonné car elle ne faisait pas partie de sa clientèle. Alors qu'il la questionnait, elle lui avait répondu que son mari se procurait d'excellents remèdes dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'efficacité. Soucieux, Armand de Lancastre avait abandonné assistante et cabinet, traversé la Manche et parcouru le sol britannique à la recherche de cette étrange femme.

Et voilà qu'il venait de la trouver dans ce petit coin de forêt sauvage, un panier d'osier sous le bras, ramassant quelques fleurs. Elle avait eu la politesse de l'inviter à boire le thé et un violent orage en fin de soirée avait empêché l'homme de repartir. Il n'était en réalité jamais retourné en France et avait vécu de longues années de bonheur en compagnie de sa femme. Un peu étonné de découvrir tant d'étrangetés dans l'univers de Ruth, elle avait fini par lui avouer la vérité. Deux longues et paisibles années s'étaient écoulées et le médecin avait repris son métier, visitant les malades des villages alentour tandis que Ruth confectionnait les préparations pour ses clients. La tranquillité du bois cachait ainsi la petite maison recouverte de chaux, abritant avec douceur le couple. Ruth vaquait toujours à ses occupations quand un heureux événement eut lieu.

Le petit garçon qui naquit fut prénommé Remus de Lancastre et la clairière résonna rapidement de ses pleurs tandis que sa mère cueillait avec amour et application quelques fleurs. Il grandit et appréciait quand son père l'emmenait dans la forêt voir des écureuils ou quelques lapins qui se terraient aussitôt dans leur terrier sur son passage. Remus était un petit garçon sage qui aidait parfois sa mère à cueillir quelques plantes quand il ne jouait pas en compagnie de son petit chien au pelage doré.

Pourtant, deux ans avant de rentrer à Poudlard, il se réveilla en pleine nuit pour se souvenir que son chien était resté dehors alors que la neige tombait. D'un pas agile, il descendit les petites marches de bois puis parcourut avec discrétion la cuisine avant d'enfiler son manteau accroché derrière la porte. La lourde clenche se souleva et retomba dans un petit bruit de ferraille. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dehors, les pieds dans la neige duveteuse qui tombait et maculait son visage de larmes. Il resserra le pan de son manteau et s'avança maladroitement dans la futaie noire des arbres dénudés. La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures et il erra ainsi à travers la forêt qu'il connaissait si bien. Pourtant aucunes traces du petit chien ne marquaient le manteau neigeux et il finit par s'asseoir grelottant de froid sur une vieille souche d'arbre à moitié pourrie. Le froid engourdissait ses membres et la neige cristallisait sur sa tête, nimbant ses cheveux d'un voile pailleté. La lumière de la lune, grosse et ronde dans le ciel le rassura un peu et il siffla entre ses doigts qu'il avait porté à sa bouche. D'abord, rien ne lui répondit puis enfin, il crut discerner un petit couinement plaintif au loin. Remus reprit son chemin, tendant l'oreille aux couinements étouffés qui lui parvenait sourdement.

Tout à coup, il entendit un terrible cri bestial. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir, les branches fouettant son visage. Les racines et mottes de terre encore herbeuses le faisaient sournoisement trébucher. Il manque de tomber à quatre pattes dans la neige puis se reprit pour remonter en courant un petit monticule, le souffle court, lâchant de longs nuages de buée opaque devant lui. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa immobile, les bras ballants. En contre-bas, son petit chien s'était tapi avec méfiance devant le monstre qui lui faisait face. L'animal était imposant, son garrot bien plus haut que tous les gros chiens que Remus avait eu l'occasion de voir. Son échine était recouverte de longs poils sombres collés entre eux par l'humidité, ses oreilles pointues dressées en l'air pour entendre le moindre bruit. Le garçon vit la bête s'avancer souplement à pas feutrés et le petit chien aboya courageusement, comme pour faire fuir le monstre. L'énorme loup grogna sourdement et découvrit une terrible rangée de crocs acérés. Sa mâchoire scintilla à la clarté de la lune et Remus se rendit alors compte que le loup qui était devant lui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il leva avec frayeur son visage vers le ciel et découvrit en déglutissant l'énorme astre laiteux qui laissait retomber sa lumière tamisée dans la futée noire et blanche du bois. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement sinistre et d'un bond souple se jeta sur le petit chien au pelage doré. Remus poussa alors un terrible cri et tomba à terre. Son petit chien tenta de s'enfuir mais le monstre jeta une puissante patte en l'air et le fit rouler dans la neige. Une gerbe de sang jaillit et inonda la neige immaculée. Le garçon voyant le carnage se saisit d'un bâton solide et poussa un cri de rage. Son chien glapit lorsque la gueule du monstre se referma sur lui. Ses petits cris plaintifs disparurent dans la nuit opaque et Remus se retrouva stupidement devant la bête aux babines retroussées et sanglantes, les lambeaux de chair entre les griffes de ses pattes.

Il comprit enfin son erreur et en voyant l'animal s'intéresser alors à lui, il fut pris de panique. Il serra ses doigts sur l'écorce rappeuse du bois et fit un petit pas en arrière. Dans le regard ambré de l'animal brillait une étincelle démoniaque qui illustrait parfaitement que le réveil du meurtre par le sang frais avait décuplé la sourde rage qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine velue. Il fit un bond vers le garçon qui aussitôt partit en courant. Dans sa cavalcade, Remus abandonna son bâton et entendit le cri du loup retentir au lointain alors qu'il reprenait en courant la sente qui menait à la maison. La chevauchée du loup était rapide et le garçon sentait une peur sourde monter en lui. La première frayeur était passée mais c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus peur. Ses pas malaisés dans la neige le désespéraient et chaque tronc d'arbre masquait une autre étendue neigeuse à perte de vue. Les bruits de courses retentirent dans son dos et il poussa un hurlement strident en entendant le souffle rauque de la bête sur son côté gauche. Apeuré, il avança encore de quelques mètres avant de trébucher dans les broussailles. Son petit corps roula dans la tourbe et il tenta vainement de se redresser.

Il cria de toutes ses forces. Le loup approchait d'un pas souple, dégustant d'avance avec une joie perfide la boucherie morbide qu'il allait s'offrir en cette froide nuit hivernale. Tout à coup, il reçut avec violence un bout de bois sur le museau et ébroua son lourd pelage d'un geste vif. Remus pleura en voyant son père apparaître entre les buissons d'églantiers. Il tenait à la main une petite dague d'argent qui appartenait à sa femme. Remus rampa jusqu'à ses pieds et son père l'attrapa brutalement par le col pour le redresser et le plaquer contre lui. Il ne protesta pas mais sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant le loup-garou s'avancer à pas lents vers eux.

« Remus, cours jusqu'à la maison ! »

« Mais papa… Et toi ? »

« Ta mère m'a donné ceci. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

L'homme lui désigna son arme rutilante et le garçon fut encore plus apeuré en voyant le regard brumeux de son père se poser sur lui. Armand de Lancastre ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter. Il n'était pas un sorcier et même une bonne baguette magique ne serait pas forcément venue à bout du monstre. L'argent bien sûr était efficace mais alors que la main de l'homme se refermait sur le manche en ivoire du coutelas, la bête s'élança vers eux.

Remus se mit à courir talonné par son père à qui il avait donné sa main. Leur course maladroite les mena au petit carrefour de la pierre plantée. Ils ne se trouvaient donc pas loin de la maison, tout au plus une centaine de mètres. Le loup apparut devant en dérapant dans la neige alors que Remus s'était détaché de son père, voyant la silhouette massive de la petite maison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter que la bête bondit sur lui dans sa course. Remus roula à terre et se sentit étouffé par le poids énorme du monstre. Une douleur lui traversa l'épaule. Du sang chaud lui coulait sur le visage et il craint d'abord que ce ne fut le sien mais alors la bête poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Armand venait de plonger sur la bête et avait enfoncé avec brutalité la lame tranchante dans le flanc du loup. Remus s'extirpa à l'aide de ses mains et se redressa en titubant.

Son père se battait maintenant avec l'animal qui continuait de grogner. Ruth apparut, sa baguette à la main, ses cheveux détachés dans son cou, une cape à peine jetée sur ses frêles épaules. Remus se blottit contre sa mère et elle le repoussa derrière elle. Le tumulte de la bagarre était atroce, une mare de sang souillait déjà la neige piétinée.

« Maman, aide papa ! Je t'en pris ! »

« Remus. Tu sais très bien que je risque de toucher ton père. »

Sa voix étranglée par les larmes résonna encore longtemps aux oreilles de son fils. Un rayon bleu toucha la tête du loup qui se tortilla de douleur. Armand se redressa, et plongea à nouveau avec saccade le couteau dans la gorge. Sa mère jeta un dernier sort qui acheva le monstre. Son corps retomba mollement dans la neige et le garçon entendit la respiration haletante ralentir avant de disparaître dans un souffle sinistre.

Ruth s'élança vers son mari, agenouillé dans la neige, ruissellent de sang visqueux et puant.

Elle le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la maison alors qu'il s'appuyait avec difficulté sur son épouse. Remus encore sous le choc suivit ses parents en boitillant. Armand se blottit dans un fauteuil et déclara à sa femme que ce n'était pas très grave. Il lui ordonna de s'occuper de leur fils et alors que Remus palissait toujours plus car la tête lui tournait. Elle le dévêtit rapidement et frictionna avec acharnement son corps frissonnant avec de l'huile de plantes. Le garçon ne tarda pas à s'écrouler dans ses bras, épuisé et elle déposa précautionneusement le petit corps sur le canapé.

Son mari tenta bien de se redresser pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était que du sang de l'animal qui maculait ses vêtements. Elle aurait voulu le croire mais le força à s'allonger dans le grand lit dans lequel il partageait leurs nuits.

Elle le dévêtit rapidement lui aussi et manqua de défaillir en voyant la poitrine de son mari marquée de profondes griffures tandis que son bras n'était plus qu'une bouillie informe de chairs suppurantes. Elle sanglota tout en le soignant alors qu'il lui assurait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais pour le petit. Au fil des heures de la nuit, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes douloureux et il se mit à gémir sourdement. Elle nettoya avec soin les plaies, lavant à grande eau, sa chair à vif, tachant les draps de longues traînés rosées. Enfin à l'aube, Armand sombra dans le sommeil tandis que sa femme se redressait sa chemise de nuit rougeâtre et ses bras douloureux.

Elle descendit alors voir son fils qui se réveilla en se plaignant d'une atroce douleur dans son dos. Elle le mit au lit et passa de longues nuits, les mains plaquées sur l'articulation de son épaule. Il sentait alors une chaleur lancinante l'envahir en même temps que la fièvre, la brûlure s'intensifia et il retomba évanoui. Sa mère s'abandonna aux sanglots larmoyants en comprenant que tous les soins qu'elle prodiguerait à son fils ne pourraient qu'amoindrir sa souffrance et non pas guérir la morsure. Même ses mains se révélèrent impuissantes à faire disparaître les profondes marques qui avaient immolé la chair blanche de l'enfant.

Lorsque Remus se réveilla la fois suivante, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et sa mère vint masser la profonde plaie avec un onguent qui soulagea un peu sa souffrance. Il resta dix longs jours couchés dans la moiteur des draps avec la température lancinant ses tempes, délirant de longues heures, parfois lucide quand la fièvre l'abandonnait. Il finit par pouvoir à nouveau marcher lentement et demanda à voir son père.

Ruth refusa et referma la porte de la chambre parentale. Le garçon plaqua son oreille contre la serrure pour n'entendre que de faibles gémissements. Il connaissant un petit trou dans la cloison qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus. Il se glissa donc jusqu'à sa cachette.

Ruth découvrit son mari s'agitant nerveusement dans les draps alors que son regard hagard tentait vainement de fixer son attention. Voir ce corps nu se débattre dans les draps en appelant désespérément, se contorsionner ainsi l'accablait et lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et prit le corps tremblant de l'homme contre sa poitrine. Le dos marqué par le combat était couvert de meurtrissures qui prenaient une inquiétante couleur violette. Armand sanglota dans les bras de sa femme. Il finit par laisser son dos s'affaler dans les draps et Ruth se blottit contre lui. Le visage de son mari était contracté et ses traits se déformaient violemment. Il se débattit encore un peu avant que la douce chaleur de sa femme blottie contre lui vienne l'apaiser. Il se calma et retrouva un peu ses esprits. Ruth glissa une main dans le cou de l'homme et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Ru.. Ruth… Comment va Remus… Dis- le moi… S'il… te…te plait ! »

« Remus va bien, il est debout et se remet lentement. »

La voix au timbre clair de sa femme le réconfortait mais il comprenait douloureusement que sa femme lui offrait la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait encore lui donner et qui l'apaisait, sa chaleur, ainsi recroquevillée contre lui.

« Il va … s'en sortir… Tu me le promets… »

« Ce sera dur… mais je l'aiderai… je te le promets… »

« Il a été mordu… »

« Oui malheureusement et je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Remus entendit la voix de sa mère sombrer dans l'émoi et il frémit. Ruth serra le drap contre son visage puis elle se redressa maladroitement. Son mari la regardait sans bouger, la tête enfin calée sur l'oreiller, seuls ses yeux s'agitaient encore des ces orbites caves.

« Je vais mourir, je le … sais , Ruth… »

« Ne dis pas ça, sanglota la femme en cachant son visage dans ses mains fines. »

« Ecoute… moi… Ruth… Ce… n'est pas de … ta faute. »

« Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à te soigner alors que la magie de la flamme d'Eleusis court en moi, ragea t'elle, sa voix dérapant méchamment avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer. »

« Promets moi… que tu n'aban… donneras pas… ça… »

Armand roula sur le côté et son torse barré de plaies et de morsures tomba devant sa femme agenouillée sur le fatras du lit. Ses mains se tendirent doucement en tremblant et vinrent effleurer ses doigts.

« Apprends-le à Remus. D'accord…. »

Elle agita la tête et entoura le corps à moitié dressé de l'homme contre elle. Il poussa un cri déchirant et s'agita frénétiquement devant sa femme éplorée, ne pouvant contrôler son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Ruth savait que Armand avait été trop cruellement blessé par la bête pour que son corps puisse le supporter. Déjà, il avait perdu son bras droit. Il n'aurait pu supporter la métamorphose. Ses yeux s'agitèrent et il sentit une étrange fièvre monter en lui. Il voulut s'asseoir mais finit par s'agiter maladroitement. Sa mâchoire claquait et il jeta ses mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Les hurlements qui déchirèrent sa poitrine firent pleurer sa femme qui se redressa brutalement et se plaqua contre le mur en larmoyant. Sa batailla contre lui-même s'arrêta alors qu'il se griffait furieusement le torse couvert de bandages maintenant inutiles, en désespérant de perdre la raison.

Le fils et sa mère avaient donc mis le corps en terre, simplement entouré d'un drap blanc pour linceul. Ils l'avaient enterré dans la forêt sous un immense saule dont les branches basses caressaient par moments le tumulus terreux qui recouvrait maintenant Armand de Lancastre. La terre était dure et gelée comme si elle avait refusé qu'on la creuse pour lui offrir un mort de plus, mort qui s'était sacrifié pour son fils. Remus avait demandé à sa mère de lui couper les cheveux courts en signe de deuil et il sentait maintenant le froid du vent hurlant dans le ciel lécher avec avidité sa tête. Il s'agenouilla pour poser sur la neige un bouquet de perce-neiges à peine écloses qui annonçaient déjà la fin de ce rigoureux et tragique hiver.

Sa mère s'était agenouillée et avait serré le petit corps de son fils dans ses bras chaudement entourés et lui avait déclaré en pleurant qu'elle devait lui apprendre quelque chose. Cette chose qu'elle avait dans le sang et lui très certainement, ce que certains considéraient comme une malédiction bien que ce don, si particulier soit-il, permette de soigner les blessures : la flamme d'Eleusis.

Remus claqua la porte de sa chambre et décacheta sa lettre d'un coup d'ongle sec bien placé sur le rabat de l'enveloppe. Il défroissa la lettre et son regard argenté découvrit avec une attention toute particulière la fine écriture italique et un peu acérée à l'encre bleue. Line lui envoyait depuis deux ans de longues lettres auxquelles il répondait avec empressement, sa plume fébrile grattant et déchirant presque parfois le parchemin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu et il les essuya du revers de sa manche. Les mots affectueux se mélangeaient aux nouvelles que lui offrait la jeune fille et il trembla plusieurs fois en relisant quelques paragraphes. La française avait pourtant refuser de lui parler des études qu'elle poursuivait actuellement, après avoir passé un an à Beauxbatons.

Sa lettre se terminait par ses mots :

_Mon amour, je me permets juste de te dévoiler que mon choix n'a pas enchanté mes parents mais j'ai préféré continuer avec entêtement à travers cette voie. Je les ai quittés depuis peu et je profite du fait que je me rends à Paris pour écrire cette lettre. Le train est fort long et ennuyeux et je désespère en regardant passer les champs qui me rappellent un autre voyage fait en ta compagnie entre les montagnes d'Ecosse et la gare de King Cross. Si tu savais combien tu me manques…_

_Je pense à toi à chaque instants, espérant à chaque inspiration retrouver ton odeur. Cela me vaut d'ailleurs quelques moments d'inattentions qui m'ont été bien réprimandés. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… Tu trouverais toi aussi mon choix sévère et déterminé mais au fond de moi, je suis presque sûre que ça ne t'étonnerait pas trop, me connaissant si bien._

_Tu ne recevras pas de prochaines lettres avant longtemps mais c'est pour une bonne raison qui te fera plaisir. Si tu veux me répondre, envoie le courrier à mon nom, auprès du département du ministère de la magie, à Paris. Et place un bon sort dessus, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous les agents du ministère puissent lire les mots si doux que tu m'écris et dont je me languis._

_J'aimerai pouvoir me blottir contre toi et t'embrasser pour de vrai mais je me contenterai d'un malheureux sort convoité par les amoureux._

Les doigts de Remus effleurèrent le papier qui portait une étrange marque. Aussitôt, un doux baiser invisible se souleva dans un souffle et vint effleurer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ferma fugacement les yeux et fut déçu en les ouvrant de se rappeler qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, Line Darcey à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui.

xxx

La calme banlieue de Cambridge fut survolée par un étrange oiseau de couleur ocre qui portait à sa patte un rouleau de parchemins. La petite chouette rabattit son vol vers un petit pavillon au jardin moins entretenu que ceux de ses voisins aux fleurs presque artificielles. La fenêtre venait juste de s'ouvrir en grand devant les bras d'une jeune fille qui reçut le petit animal contre sa poitrine. Elle referma son emprise sur la chouette qui se laissa faire et la regarda avec une étrange admiration dans ses grands yeux dorés. Lily détacha d'un geste sec les lettres qui provenaient de Poudlard et n'eut malheureusement rien d'autre à offrir à son messager qu'une caresse qui lui valut un coup de bec vengeur.

Elle redescendit précipitamment les escaliers pour retrouver ses deux amies qui déjeunaient en bas dans la cuisine. Lily avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'inviter Mary Bones et Julia Hindle. Cela ne leur avait par ailleurs pas réellement posé de problèmes, leur fille les ayant totalement tenus ignorants des macabres évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le mois de juin. La plus grosse difficulté avait été de convaincre Pétunia de partir bien gentiment en vacances avec ses propres amis, ce que la sœur de Lily avait rapidement accepté, refusant de passer deux semaines avec sa sorcière de sœur. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait prévenue que les deux camarades de la petite préfète dormiraient dans sa chambre. Mary n'avait pas eu trop de mal à venir (sa mère moldue l'avait laissée naïvement partir, elle aussi dans l'ignorance de l'assassinat du ministre de la magie) car son père qui était sorcier avait été appelé de toute urgence à l'étranger pour faire rapatrier tous les fonds de Gringotts vers l'Angleterre. Quant à Julia, sa mère avait d'abord fermement protesté contre le désir de sa fille et s'était finalement laissée convaincre par le fait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps, seulement une semaine avant la rentrée. Eléonore Hindle avait donc accepté de mauvaise grâce, totalement absorbée par la masse de travail que lui imposait son poste au département des catastrophes magiques.

La radio fonctionnait en fond sonore tandis que Mme Evans fait cuire du bacon délicieusement grillé à la poêle, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Lily apparut dans une robe de chambre verte et lança les lettres sur la table avant de grimper sur le tabouret qui lui servait de chaise. Elle lut son courrier avec bonne humeur en voyant la lettre de Poudlard qui faisait la liste des livres à acheter pour leur dernière année d'études. La liste était assez conséquente et la gryffondor remarqua qu'on avait pris le soin d'ajouter une longue liste d'ingrédients pour la potion qui lui fit faire la grimace. Un autre mot était glissé dans l'enveloppe et le morceau de parchemin lui glissa entre les doigts tandis que Mary et Julia commentaient vaguement les ouvrages à acheter. Elle relut le mot au moins trois fois avant d'en être bien sûre. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine et Julia voyant cela, s'interrompit brusquement.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lily ? »

« Heu… non ! C'est juste que … je suis nommée au poste de préfète en chef. »

« Fantastique, s'exclama la jeune fille en applaudissant son amie. »

« Toutes mes félicitations, Mademoiselle la préfète en chef, rétorqua Mary. »

« De toutes façons, on s'y attendait un peu, tout de même ! »

Lily haussa les épaules mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à sa mère qui leur apportait encore quelques toasts chauds.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, Lily ? »

« Je suis nommée au poste de préfète en chef, expliqua la jeune fille. »

Elizabeth Evans congratula sa fille puis disparut à l'étage pour se préparer. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, les jeunes filles avaient rangé soigneusement leurs bols. Elle les salua et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

« Maman, au fait… Nous allons aller faire nos courses de rentrée cette après-midi. On prendra le train ! »

« Très bien, à ce soir alors. »

Mme Evans les abandonna donc pour partir travailler. Remontée dans la chambre de Lily, chacune se mit à faire des paris sur le garçon qui serait nommé au même poste que Lily. Son chat se saisit d'une de ses chaussettes et emporta sa proie vivement attrapée sous le lit sans qu'elle puisse récupérer ni l'auteur du méfait ni la chaussette.

« Après tout, ça ne peut être que quelqu'un qui est déjà préfet, déclara Julia en réfléchissant. »

« Donc, soit Daniel ou encore William Jordan. »

« Qui est préfet chez les serdaigles, demanda Julia en se coiffant vigoureusement d'un coup de baguette magique. »

« Régis Fiske, il me semble, lui répondit Lily qui terminait de préparer son sac. »

« Et on oublie malheureusement quelque chose dans l'équation, rétorqua Mary qui descendait déjà le long de la rambarde cirée de l'escalier. »

Lily s'aperçut qu'un hibou avait déposé la gazette du sorcier sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte. L'oiseau, furieux de ne trouver aucun humain pour le débarrasser de sa missive, s'était apparemment vengé sur la ficelle attachée à sa patte et le journal était parsemé de petits coups de bec qui avaient déchiré le papier. La jeune fille le fourra dans son sac et décida de le garder pour le lire pendant le trajet.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le préfet de Serpentard… »

« Qui n'est autre que…, commença Julia. »

« Oui, je sais, Evan Rosier. Et bien, je vous promets que si c'est lui le nouveau préfet en chef, je file ma démission à McGonnagal dès mon arrivée à Poudlard ! »

Elles sortirent de la maison et Lily claqua la porte d'entrée avant de lui donner un tour de clé. Le chemin jusqu'à la gare fut vite parcouru et le train les attendait déjà sur le quai. Lily monta la première et choisit une place confortable bien que le trajet fût relativement court. Elle sortit le journal alors un peu froissé et le posa sur ses genoux pour découvrir la photo sépia d'un homme à la mâchoire serrée, le regard décidé au fond de ses orbites. Ses joues étaient parfaitement lisses et même un peu osseuse tandis que son front présentait deux grandes rides horizontales bien qu'il ne parut pas si âgé que cela. Le journaliste avait titré la photo par de gros caractères interrogateurs : '_Delwin Mandrake, l'homme de la situation ?_'

Lily montra la photo à Julia qui reconnut aussitôt l'inconnu en poussant un petit cri étonné.

« C'est le patron de ma mère, Mandrake. Il est chef du département des catastrophes magiques. »

« Et bien, il vient d'avoir de l'avancement, on dirait, déclara Mary qui lorgnait sur le petit paragraphe en dessous de la photo sur laquelle le dénommé agitait vainement les sourcils. »

« Delwin Mandrake a été nommé hier au poste de ministre de la magie, que son prédécesseur, Mondigus Fortney, avait abandonné contre son grès, assassiné en juin dernier par les partisans du mage noir. Si l'on considère le parcours du nouveau chef du gouvernement, on peut toutefois se demander s'il est à même de tenir face aux problèmes récurrents et tristement croissants qu'impose Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? On se souvient en effet de l'affaire. (suite de l'article page 5). »

Lily abandonna le journal après l'avoir lu à voix haute.

« Et comment est-il ce Mandrake, demanda Mary à Julia. »

« Relativement sévère mais je ne le vois pas tellement à ce poste. Il a beau avoir du sang froid, ma mère déclare toujours que ses idées manquent assez souvent de doigté et qu'on manque parfois de friser la catastrophe par sa précipitation ou ses positions radicales. »

« De toutes façons, il n'y a pas grand monde a dû se battre pour le poste, déclara Mary pour toute réponse. Quand on voit ce qui reste de son prédécesseur, Mandrake a dû y aller à reculons. La preuve est qu'ils ont tout de même mis presque deux mois à trouver un remplaçant. »

« Je crois plutôt que ça a dû attirer Mandrake, c'est un arriviste d'après ma mère mais il n'était pas sûr du poste. Certains auraient pu choisir le directeur de la justice magique. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom… »

Après avoir passé quelques instants, un doigts sur les lèvres en quête du nom qui lui échappait, Julia finit par abandonner et les trois jeunes filles ne trouvèrent pas grand chose dans la gazette du sorcier qui soit digne de leur intérêt.

Mais après tout, Lily Evans n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressée par la politique et seuls les derniers évènements lui faisaient lire les nouvelles du journal.

La jeune fille pensait à tout autre chose car la dernière année à Poudlard était arrivée et elle espérait réussir ses ASPICS avec succès pour pouvoir choisir son orientation. De plus, ce serait la dernière année qu'elle passerait ainsi en compagnie de ses camarades. La jeune fille fit une petite moue satisfaite en pensant à ceux qu'elle n'aurait pas à revoir par la suite. La liste n'était pas très longue mais comprenait tout de même une grande partie des Serpentards (dont figurait en tête Evan Rosier), puis le professeur de potions Brocklehurst (qui même si elle se révélait douée dans cette matière transformait toujours ses cours en véritable séance de torture) et enfin les maraudeurs… Non, plutôt James Potter. Car oui, James Potter à lui tout seul aurait largement suffit sur cette liste. Quant aux trois autres gryffondors, Peter Pettigrow n'était jamais bien présent sur la scène et même s'il faisait parti du quatuor, il passait relativement inaperçu. Remus Lupin était celui que Lily supportait le mieux car il était calme et résonné et travailler avec lui ne la dérangeait pas. Quant à Sirius Black, la jeune fille décida de ne plus en vouloir au jeune homme. Malgré son caractère moqueur, le gryffondor n'était jamais méchant et en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle lui devait très certainement d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Elle se refusa de penser à Sirius Black autrement que comme camarade et aussitôt un visage déjà un peu perdu dans sa mémoire réapparut, celui d'Avery Nott. La jeune fille avait encore une fois tenté de lui écrire une petite lettre pour lui demander de ses nouvelles mais voilà quatre jours que l'enveloppe était revenue, barrée d'un gros tampon à l'encre rouge stipulant férocement que le destinataire de la lettre était introuvable à cette adresse.

Mary se redressa et ferma d'un geste sec la vitre et sortit Lily de sa torpeur alors qu'elles arrivaient à la gare de Londres.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, en début d'après-midi, Elizabeth Evans revint chez elle. Elle descendit le long de la petite allée, un sac de course à la main qu'elle était allée faire en sortant de son travail et n'aperçut pas une sombre silhouette qui disparut derrière le massif de fleurs près du garage. La clé tourna dans la serrure et elle monta rapidement à son bureau pour travailler un peu. La silhouette parut observer une fenêtre à l'étage puis finalement après avoir hésité à pénétrer à l'intérieur se contenta d'un signe de tête adressé à elle-même et transplana dans un petit pop sonore qui fit aboyer le chien du voisin.

fin du chapitre 1

10 janvier 06


	3. 2 Démonstrations de forces

La la la, après s'être promené dans les bois en compagnie de Remus, suivons le chemin de traverse avec le reste des maraudeurs! Précisons que faire ses courses de rentrée pour Poudlard est presque aussi éprouvant que les soldes ! Quoi qu'un peu plus dangereux tout de même…

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Les croissants moldus, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Une jeune sorcière travaillant au département des mystères se fait discrètement assassinée par un mangemort qui récupère le dossier qu'elle avait en charge. Pendant ce temps, Remus a la bonne surprise de recevoir une lettre un peu intrigante de Line. Les lieux nous offrent quelque douloureux souvenirs du garçon : son enfance, comment il est devenu loup-garou et ainsi que le don de guérison par apposition des mains qu'il partage avec sa mère et dont il a déjà fait l'illustration auprès de ses camarades : la flamme d'Eleusis. Quant à Lily (nommée nouvelle préfète en chef), elle parvient tant bien que mal à inviter Julia et Mary chez elle. Toutes trois découvrent avec étonnement la nomination d'un nouveau ministre de la magie qu'elles commentent sans tarder. Et alors que les trois jeunes filles se rendent à Londres pour faire leurs emplettes, une silhouette vient avec minutie observer la maison des Evans.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Autrefois Oubliator, elle a mis en place l'Opération Pégasus avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Elle est toutefois morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances mais en réalité assassinée par les mangemorts, ce dont Sirius ne doute pas.

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley. Elle semble un peu perdue depuis la mort de sa mère et refuse d'accepter qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Autrefois charmant et rieur, il a tenté de travailler de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme.

Fortney Mondigus : Ancien ministre de la magie qui s'est assassiné.

Keïta Pélias : Se nomme en réalité Anderson Thésée. Ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est un mercenaire habitué à la triste cruauté des humains dont il a fait la douloureuse expérience. Il s'est rendu compte des 'capacités' particulières de Lily et la met en garde.

Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, c'est un père assez souvent absent absorbé par les lourdes responsabilités de son travail.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 2 : DEMONSTRATIONS DE FORCES.

Lorsque Kathleen Potter eut disparut en un 'pop' sonore après avoir lancé un regard lourd de soupçons à son fils et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent de déguerpir pour prendre leurs quartiers dans le grenier. Il avait été convenu que tous les deux se rendraient sur le chemin de traverse qu'en fin d'après-midi pour retrouver la mère de James. Pourtant les deux garçons ne l'entendaient pas trop de cette oreille. Après avoir rangé ou tout du moins empilé pour l'un et ramassé en un gros tas leurs affaires sur leurs lits, ils se laissèrent tombés par terre et chacun commença à faire tranquillement léviter ses livres et vêtements qui se rangeaient dans les grosses malles de voyages déjà pleines à craquer. Sur le lit de James traînait comme à son habitude un bout de parchemin miteux (qui s'avérait tout de même être un superbe plan de Poudlard, pièce unique) et une cape d'invisibilité à moitié froissée. Sirius pesta en cherchant une des ses chaussettes.

Katheen Potter avait fermement stipulé aux garçons d'attendre 16 heures pour venir sur le chemin de traverse pour effectuer leurs courses de rentrée en sa compagnie. Ou plutôt sous sa protection, marmonna dans sa tête le jeune Potter. Depuis l'assassinat du ministre de la magie au mois de juin, les vacances avaient été pour James d'un calme plat presque morose, ses parents perpétuellement à leur travail, enchaînant réunions sur réunions pour simplement s'enfermer à clé dans leurs bureaux une fois rentrés à la maison. Martha se désespérait de les voir arriver et ne pas prêter attention aux plats qu'elle avait préparés. Et tout cela coupait l'appétit à James qui abandonnait rapidement la table où il mangeait en solitaire.

C'était donc cantonné à la propriété des Potter que James avait passé ses vacances. Même si le jardin était grand, il ne lui trouvait plus comme lorsqu'il était petit ce côté intriguant et fantastique. Il se contentait donc simplement de dormir dans l'herbe en faisant mine de lire un livre lorsque Martha passait chercher le courrier ou revenait des courses.

Fort heureusement, Sirius était arrivé et avait rendu son moral à James. Dîner n'était plus aussi ennuyant et la plupart des corvées se transformaient rapidement avec l'aide du maraudeur en joyeuses parties de fous rires que la gouvernante sanctionnait en prenant parfois les deux jeunes hommes sur le fait. Elle s'abstenait toutefois de leur tirer les oreilles (comme la fois où ils avaient ensorcelé le linge qui séchait sur la corde entre le frêne et les buissons).

Le temps s'était couvert depuis le matin et les traînées blanchâtres des nuages opalescents avaient pris une teinte plus grise pour recouvrir et ternir l'horizon. Un coup de vent souffla et manqua d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre. James pointa sa baguette et la clenche se referma dans un bruit sourdement métallique et grinçant. Le jeune homme avait sur le visage un pli qui s'arquait entre ses sourcils et son air soucieux presque songeur marquait plutôt la déception qui résonnait en lui, désespérant de ne pouvoir enfin quitter la campagne de Bristol.

« Dis, James, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Juste au fait que l'on doive encore moisir ici pendant une journée sans pouvoir mettre les pieds dehors. »

« Dommage, je croyais que c'était la jolie silhouette d'une jeune fille qui obsédait ton regard ! »

La réflexion de Sirius lui valut de prendre l'oreiller accompagné d'un vol de plumes aériennes dans la figure. Pourtant, au fond de lui, James savait parfaitement que l'air taquin et les réflexions en l'air de Sirius permettaient de lui rendre le sourire et d'apaiser l'atmosphère de lourdeur et d'angoisse qui traînait depuis quelques semaines.

« Au fait, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant le mois de juillet ? »

James haussa les épaules, se demandant de quoi son meilleur ami voulait lui parler.

« J'ai écrit à Lily Evans pour lui déclarer ma flamme… »

Il éclata de rire en voyant le visage de James pâlir et sa bouche s'arquer désagréablement en une grimace pleine d'inquiétude à moitié déguisée en dégoût.

« Allons, James ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je te la laisse, ta petite préfète ! »

« Sirius, arrête ! »

« Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout le cinéma que tu as fait à la fin des cours n'était que parce que tu détestes cordialement Lily Evans ? »

« Et alors, rétorqua James en détournant la tête et s'occupant à empiler quelques rouleaux de parchemins. »

« Hum, tu sais, moi, je ne dis rien ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! »

« Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? »

« Pas de 'blème ! »

James déglutit en pensant à ce qu'il avait osé dire à Remus lorsque celui-ci était venu lui rendre visite. La situation quelque peu envenimée avait bien manquée de mettre le feu aux poudres et déclencher une véritable vendetta au sein du petit groupe. Mais en arrivant à King's Cross, devant la panique qui régnait, tous trois étaient restés plus d'une heure plantés sans rien avoir à faire sur le quai et James avait enfin senti le remord piétiner son cœur. Il avait donc présenté ses excuses à Remus qui les avait acceptées d'un signe de tête d'un air songeur, sans toutefois paraître impliqué. Il n'y aurait pas trop des deux mois de vacances pour laver les plaies et l'ego de chacun.

« Devine à quoi je pense, James ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, déclara James en se demandant ce que son meilleur ami avait pu fabriquer qui le rend de si bonne humeur. A quoi ça sert ? »

« Bah, ça peut nous rendre service pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, étant donné que ta mère a bloqué jusqu'à 16h le réseau de cheminette. »

« Sans compter que Martha nous a l'œil, ajouta James. »

« Si tu veux bien me suivre… »

Sirius se redressa et abandonna un de ses uniformes sur son lit tandis que James quittait la chambre sur ses pas. Ils dévalèrent en cadence l'escalier en espérant ne pas avoir à faire avec la gouvernante qui se serait empressée de leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Le salon était impeccablement ordonné et seule une pile de journaux épars sur un des guéridons donnait un peu plus d'humanité à la pièce rangée depuis peu. James attesta en effet qu'un sort de dépoussiérage avait été passé depuis seulement quelques minutes car les meubles en bois luisaient encore d'un singulier éclat doré si particulier.

« Avec un peu de chance, elle est dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer à manger. »

Sirius acquiesça et ouvrit la vitre pour se faufiler sur la haute terrasse avant de rejoindre l'herbe un peu sauvage du jardin. Les Potter n'ayant jamais eu un don extraordinaire en botanique préféraient laisser leur jardin à la nature et pousser le gazon, parfois de façon un peu trop exacerbée même.

L'air était frais et James sentit le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux avec malice. Sirius fit encore quelques pas discrets dans la moiteur verte puis se dissimula derrière un bocage d'églantiers. Là, il s'accroupit à terre et traça adroitement un symbole sur le sol à l'aide de la baguette qu'il venait d'emprunter à James. Un sourd bourdonnement résonna aux oreilles de James qui regarda autour de lui pour chercher la source de ce désagrément. Mais ce fut le bruit pétaradant qui retentit devant lui qui raccrocha son attention. Un superbe bolide venait d'apparaître devant eux, monture chromée, siège en cuir lustré et peinture rutilante, la moto de Sirius n'avait rien à envier à celle des moldus. James fut étonné et se demanda de ce que son meilleur ami avait bien pu ajouter à la bécane pour la rendre digne d'intérêt.

« Alors, questionna Sirius, un fier sourire aux lèvres en appuyant ses mains sur les poignets du guidon. »

« En effet, vraiment pas mal, reconnut James en admirant les flammes peintes qui s'agitaient sur le moteur. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de particulier ? »

« De particulier, tu oses me demander ça à moi, Potter ! Et bien ouvre-bien tes yeux ! »

Sirius, ravi que James lui ait laissé l'occasion de faire admirer les résultats de ses talents, s'installa en selle et fit jouer une clé sur le contact qui se mit à ronronner doucement avant de rugir. Il lui fit signe de grimper à l'arrière et James s'exécuta presque sans mot dire.

« Sirius, où est-ce que tu comptes all…. »

Sa phrase fut engloutie dans un hoquet de surprise en voyant le garçon foncer plein gaz vers la maison. Alors que tout indiquait qu'ils allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, écrabouillés contre un mur de briques dans les pensées de James, Sirius fit une embardée et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs. Sous leurs tourbillons, le manoir des Potter prit des allures de maison miniature et James ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à l'épaule de Sirius alors que ce dernier effectuait un looping accompagné d'un glapissement vainqueur.

« Prêt pour partir à la conquête du monde, Potter ? »

« Si tu redescends un peu, je pourrais récupérer un sac avec de l'argent. Je suis sûr que ça sera pas mal pour faire nos emplettes. »

Sirius fit redescendre doucement le véhicule qui vint flotter à quelques mètres en hauteur devant le premier étage dans un doux ronronnement de moteur. James braqua sa baguette vers la fenêtre.

« _Accio sac_ ! »

La sacoche de James vint fracasser le carreau et le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol avant de réparer les dégâts. Les bris de verre rendu opaque par les intempéries se raccrochèrent au cadre de la fenêtre et on ne vit bientôt plus rien. James prit la peine d'enfiler le sac en bandoulière pour éviter de le perdre. Sirius poussa un nouveau un cri de réjouissance et la moto fila vers l'horizon dans un vrombissement sonore qui fit lever la tête à Martha, occupée à préparer le déjeuner. Inquiète, elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir le bolide frôler la grille et disparaître derrière un bosquet d'arbres le long de la route.

xxx

Lily abandonna à regret la robe que lui proposait Mme Guipure et se contenta de demander une retouche sur sa cape. Le vêtement passa entre les mains expertes de la femme qui chaussa ses lunettes et à l'aide d'une étrange aiguille, donnait des petits coups sur le tissu. Les coutures apparurent et le manteau vint bientôt rejoindre le nouvel uniforme que la jeune préfète avait acheté. Celui de l'an passé n'était plus que loques sanglantes et humides lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la surface après leurs péripéties souterraines. Malheureusement, le porte-monnaie ne contenait plus assez pour la jolie robe de sorcière exposée dans la vitrine. Lily avait bien vu que d'autres jeunes filles la regardaient avec envie, leurs mains appuyées contre le verre. La vendeuse glissa ses achats dans un sac et le lui tendit en souriant, sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit un peu maladroitement. Julia rangea à son tour le chapeau pointu et noir convenu par l'uniforme de Poudlard et sortit au-dehors, rejoindre le tumulte de la foule.

Malgré l'état d'effervescence des esprits qui avaient été profondément marqués par l'assassinat de Mondigus Fortney à son domicile, sorciers et sorcières se pressaient et se bousculaient, chacun pressés de rejoindre sa maison. Une femme au menton proéminent bouscula les jeunes filles et ne s'excusa même pas, marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles dans le bruit. Mary proposa d'aller manger en attendant de faire la queue pour acheter leurs nouveaux livres. Lily trouva l'idée excellente et Julia se proposa de les guider dans une petite taverne un peu moins peuplée que le '_chaudron baveur_'.

Attablée, Lily dégustait à pleine dents un gâteau pour terminer son repas quand Julia jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour constater que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Une des serveuses venait de finir de charger lourdement un plateau avec des choppes de bière qu'elle alla déposer sur une table occupée par trois sorciers aux mines patibulaires. Un couple échangeait de petites bouchées en amoureux et Mary ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la femme glousser des mots d'amour à son fiancé.

« Lily, est-ce que tu crois que ce que Keïta t'a indiqué marche réellement ? »

« Je l'espère, rétorqua Lily en abandonnant son gâteau, la question de sa camarade lui ayant coupé l'appétit. »

L'an passé, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Pélias Keïta lui avait fait remarqué la prédominance de son aura magique. Rendue soucieuse par les mises en garde, la préfète avait emprunté un ouvrage à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et avait fait part de ses découvertes à ses deux amies. S'étant un peu exercée pendant l'été, Lily n'était pourtant pas très sûre du résultat car elle avait découvert qu'elle-même ne voyait pas les auras qui entouraient les sorciers. Ce à quoi Julia avait rétorqué que nombreux étaient ceux maintenant qui camouflait leur magie et le centre névralgique de celle-ci.

« Cependant, tout le monde n'a pas la même perception des auras. Certains grands sorciers n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à regarder l'aura de leur voisin. Si ça se trouve, Keïta avait simplement une vision très perçante. »

« Espérons-le, ajouta Lily avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa veste. »

Sur le chemin de traverse, les gens se massaient comme si la cohésion avait la capacité de réduire les risques que l'on sentait presque palpables dans la tension qui envahissait l'air. Les trois jeunes filles abandonnèrent la place sur laquelle elles se trouvaient pour rejoindre la librairie _Fleury et Botts_. Les clients étaient éparpillés dans toute la boutique et elles eurent bien du mal à trouver parmi les rayonnages les ouvrages indiqués sur leur liste. Mary crut apercevoir une camarade de Serdaigle mais ne put l'interpeller dans le brouhaha régnant alentour. Lily dégota enfin le livre qu'elle cherchait à grand renfort de coups de baguette énergique pour faire sortir l'ouvrage d'histoire de la magie de l'étagère. '_Anthologie de la sorcellerie médiévale et contemporaine_' vint ainsi rapidement rejoindre '_Prédominances des incantations – enchantements supérieurs_'.

Julia ajouta à la liste un épais volume intitulé '_Indispositions et affections magiques de premier degré_' sous l'œil amusé de Mary. Julia avait décrété depuis qu'elle avait réussi ses buses qu'elle désirait devenir médicomage, carrière prometteuse aux études toutefois longues et laborieuses. La vendeuse placée à la caisse mastiquait vigoureusement du chewing-gum et leurs achats furent encaissés en un éclair tout en les invitant d'un claquement de langue sonore à déguerpir. Lily fut presque outrée mais devant les gens qui allaient et venaient dans le magasin, préféra abandonner sa rancune pour retrouver Mary et Julia au dehors.

Tout à coup, un frisson parcourut le cou de la jeune fille dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'inquiétude. Le pressentiment fut exact car quelques secondes plus tard, un cri strident éclatait à ses oreilles.

xxx

Ils arrivèrent en vue de Londres et fort heureusement pour eux, le ciel nuageux leur offrait de nombreux camouflages. Sirius se posa discrètement sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecté et il fit disparaître le bolide d'un geste vaillant et énergique. Une fois qu'il eut rendu sa baguette à James, ce dernier le questionna et apprit que cela faisait plusieurs mois que Sirius travaillait à ce fabuleux projet. Le jeune homme reconnut le travail soigné de son ami mais qui rétorqua que ça ne valait pas une bonne virée en balai. Sirius avait eu bien du mal à peaufiner la moto car la baguette de remplacement qu'on lui avait prêté pour passer ses examens lui avait été reprise au moins de juin au grand damne du garçon. Ayant fini par dénicher celle d'un arrière grand-oncle dans une malle au fond de son grenier, il s'était attelé à la tâche et était maintenant fier du résultat.

Ils prirent un bus rempli de moldus et Sirius profita de l'occasion qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à l'arrière, un groupe de touristes étant descendus à l'arrêt précédant, pour révéler quelque chose à son meilleur ami.

« James, j'ai la preuve que ma mère a été assassinée car elle menait une opération secrète. »

« Et comment, Si' ? »

« J'ai récupéré un livre qui contient ses derniers écrits et elle cite plusieurs choses assez étranges à ce propos. Je suis sûr que ce sont les mangemorts qui ont fait ça. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings et James vit le visage de Sirius se contracter sévèrement alors qu'une flamme étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Prenzweller m'avait avoué en cinquième année, demanda James. »

« Qu'elle aussi travaillait pour un truc pas très net ! »

« Exact ! Si ça se trouve, tout est corrélé. »

« Peut-être… mais ça sera dur de trouver des informations. Déjà que le ministère a laissé gentiment enterré ma mère comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple accident ! »

Sirius manqua d'ailleurs de bondir de son siège de rage. James savait que Sirius avait tenté de convaincre son entourage de l'assassinat de sa mère mais chacun avait réagi sans concéder qu'il puisse avoir raison. Sa sœur pensait que son frère perdait la raison en repensant à Beltégueuse Black et quand à son père, Orion Black, après s'être submergé de travail avait paraît-il manqué de démissionner. Rendu dans un état de chagrin épouvantable, il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'accepter la mort de sa femme et les affirmations de son fils ne faisaient que le déranger, plus qu'autre chose. James avait même entendu la grand-mère Black déclarer que Sirius se méprenait et tentait de trouver une explication crédible pour se consoler de sa peine. Pourtant, lui aussi considérait un peu mieux ce que nombre ne savait pas et il avait fini par conclure que les hypothèses de Sirius puissent avoir quelque chose de véridique. Fort heureusement, la porte du bus à double impérial s'ouvrit et ils descendirent rapidement pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Dans la boutique d'Ollivander, James laissa passer un petit garçon à l'air maussade accompagné de sa grand-mère. Lui et Sirius attendirent patiemment tandis que le gamin se contentait d'agiter vainement les différentes baguettes que lui présentait le marchand. Au bout d'un moment, une flamme vint lécher le comptoir et Ollivander poussa un petit cri en tentant d'arrêter le massacre. James remarqua que le petit garçon affichait enfin un air satisfait, presque moqueur au vieil homme. Quand ce fut leur tour, Sirius s'avança et sourit maladroitement devant le regard un peu soupçonneux que prit Ollivander, ses sourcils touffus s'agitant.

« Et bien, monsieur Black, vingt-six centimètres, bois de frêne et crin de licorne, n'est ce pas ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Il se trouve que j'aurai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette… »

« Et qu'avez-vous donc fait de l'ancienne ? »

« Je pense sincèrement que vous préféreriez l'ignorer, répondit doucement Sirius. »

James manqua de pouffer de rire au ton navré que prit son meilleur ami. Le visage d'Ollivander devint écarlate puis se mit à pâlir, des petits tremblements agitèrent ses mains mais il reprit son air courtois.

« Très bien, j'aurai dû me douter qu'avec des clients tels que vous ou encore monsieur Potter, j'aurai à vous présenter une nouvelle baguette. En fait, je suis étonné de ne pas vous avoir vu avant. »

La réponse narquoise fit tiquer Sirius qui essayait un modèle et dont un drôle de crépitement se fit entendre. Ollivander préféra presque lui arracher la baguette des mains avant de voir son magasin réduit en cendres.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas savoir, monsieur, demanda à nouveau Sirius qui prenait un malin plaisir à rendre le vendeur nerveux. »

« Oui, absolument sûr ! Après tout, qu'elle soit en petits morceaux de la taille d'allumettes ou dans le ventre d'un dragon, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tenez, trente et un centimètre, bois de saule et ventricule de dragon. »

Sirius tapota le bout de la baguette sur le comptoir qui laissa jaillir une longue gerbe d'étincelles blanches et or.

« Parfait, parfait, s'exclama l'homme qui s'empressa d'emballer l'acquisition de Sirius et de lui rendre la monnaie. »

James sortit de là en se demandant ce qu'Ollivander aurait pensé, en apprenant que l'ancienne baguette de Sirius gisait lamentablement dans les eaux souterraines de la rivière des fondations de Poudlard.

Pourtant alors qu'ils arpentaient la rue pavée pour se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch, James vit un mouvement de masse apparaître devant eux. Un cri perçant lui déchira les tympans et il vit la foule commencer à se mouvoir lentement tandis que chacun se mettait à crier. Bientôt, l'agitation fut telle que plusieurs personnes furent emportées par le courant humain. Sirius vit une petite fille tomber à terre manquée d'être piétinée. La panique gagna rapidement les gens qui étaient restés stoïquement immobiles. James se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur et vit des gerbes d'étincelles apparaître dans les airs tandis que les gens bousculaient tout sur leur passage. Les étales furent renversées et piétinées au même titre que ceux qui n'étaient pas assez rapides pour échapper à l'emprise effrénée qui gagnait toujours plus la foule.

Brusquement, certains parurent faire demi-tour et James et Sirius qui étaient parvenus jusqu'alors à éviter la tourmente se virent happer par le flot. Les visages déformés par la panique des gens offraient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant et James sentit un bras s'abattre presque autour de sa gorge. La femme accrochée à lui tentait vainement de ne pas disparaître dans la foule. Ses yeux exorbités le regardèrent puis elle se détacha de lui et disparut, violemment projetée au sol par trois sorciers pris de panique. Le jeune homme ne put rien faire. Puis brutalement, un de ses voisins poussa de haut cris en voyant plusieurs corps s'élever dans les airs. Les gens se débattaient vainement et James totalement abattu par le choc, regardait le spectacle sans pouvoir penser autre chose que : 'faites que ça cesse'.

Il aurait voulu dégainer sa baguette pour faire cesser toute cette panique mais il resta paralysé par l'horreur lorsqu'une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles verte apparut cette fois-ci dans le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix forte lança un sort et une brumeuse tête de mort à langue de serpent se forma au niveau de la devanture de la librairie _Fleury et Bott_. James se redressa alors qu'un sorcier lui enfonçait violemment un coup de coude dans le visage pour tenter de se frayer un chemin. Le garçon sentit le sang se mettre à couler sur ses joues puis tout se mit à tourner et il tomba à terre.

xxx

Lily vit un groupe de silhouettes vêtues de noir qui s'agitaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se campa sur ses deux jambes qui néanmoins tremblaient d'anxiété. Autour d'eux, les gens étaient devenus étrangement immobiles, comme si on avait jeté un sort de stupéfixion aux passants. Un jet d'étincelles enflamma le store d'une pâtisserie et ce fut le signal que la foule attendait pour se mettre en branle. Lily sentit Mary l'attraper par le bras pour la faire reculer devant le mouvement de foule qui se précipitait maintenant vers eux. Ceux qui restaient bloqués devant les mangemorts paniquaient et ne parvenaient pour la plupart même pas à sortir leur baguette. Un des mangemorts lança un sort de couleur rouge à une femme qui se tordit au sol dans d'abominables convulsions, ses ongles s'accrochant aux pavés. Les sorts se mirent à fuser sur la foule et chacun tenta courageusement de se cacher derrière son voisin. Lily vit deux enfants disparaître dans leur course contre un mur et s'effondrer au sol. Rester là, sans bouger, alors qu'une panique effroyable gagnait les gens autour d'elle, était stupide mais elle était paralysée. Ce fut un grand raffut et un grincement au-dessus de sa tête qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Julia plongea sur elle et elles évitèrent ainsi toutes les deux la chute de l'immense enseigne de la librairie. Lily se dégagea avant d'étouffer au sol.

« Où est Mary, s'exclama t'elle en cherchant son amie d'un regard énergique et fou. »

« Je crois qu'elle s'est mise en arrière, répondit dans un souffle rauque Julia en s'appuyant contre le mur ! »

« Très bien, on va la rejoindre, alors. »

Mais quelqu'un passa devant eux et alors qu'elles enjambaient en courant les débris, une femme vint se jeter presque dans leurs bras, entraînant Lily au sol. Julia voulut l'aider à se dégager de l'étreinte mais fut à son tour emportée dans la foule. Lily, les larmes brûlantes coulant de ses yeux, ne vit bientôt plus rien. De nouveaux sorts fusèrent au-dessus de sa tête et la femme rendue presque folle par les détonations la secouait énergiquement.

« Sauvez-moi ! Sauvez-moi ! S'il vous plaaaaaaaaait. »

Lily ne sut que répondre et vit un sorcier courrant, se voir emporter dans les airs avant qu'un mangemort ne le projette d'un geste sec de sa baguette contre une vitrine où il s'écrasa douloureusement.

Pourtant, le mangemort ne vit pas un sort lui répondre et se retrouva plaqué au sol par un filet d'ondes bleues et lumineuses. Un homme de haute taille à la corpulence importance, les épaules larges, s'avança et le fit se redresser. Il l'envoya valser et le mangemort poussa un cri de rage alors que l'inconnu, le visage encadré par un collier de barbe, le rejetait encore. En observant les alentours, relevant le menton de la poussière, Lily vit que certaines personnes s'étaient portées à l'encontre des mangemorts. Un homme courbé sur un blessé tentait difficilement de le dégager alors qu'un mangemort apparaissait dans son dos, prêt à le frapper. Une femme, le front plissé, quelques mèches de couleur miel lâchement attachées dans son cou, interpella le mangemort qui se détourna de sa proie première. Lily fit un sourire en voyant la situation un peu évoluer en faveur des secours. Elle roula sur le ventre et à l'aide de ses mains se redressa. Un homme vêtu d'une cagoule noire passa près d'elle et la repoussa d'un violent coup de pied. Il braqua sa baguette vers son front et Lily vit un grand éclat de lumière verte autour d'elle. La femme qu'elle avait tenu quelques instants encore contre elle s'effondra en grimaçant et Lily, voyant son sacrifice, se précipita pour se redresser. Elle tendit une de ses mains et fit une brusque arabesque. Se concentrant de son mieux, elle vit la flamme grandir et la lança vers le mangemort. La robe de ce dernier s'embrasa aussitôt et il rugit en s'aspergeant d'eau pour éteindre les dégâts causés par la petite préfète.

Lily évita plusieurs personnes qui courraient dans tous les sens et pour finir sa tâche, plongea à genoux et frappa de sa paume le sol qui se mit à trembler. Mais la secousse fut de courte durée, Lily se rendait compte que son énergie s'amenuisait rapidement. Elle se mit à courir et vit un mangemort agiter une vieille sorcière qui glapissait dans les airs. Elle fit un pas maladroit en arrière en manquant de tomber et se rattraper au bras d'un sorcier qui la repoussa, effrayé, pour finalement se diriger droit vers un mangemort. Lily lança un rai de lumière vers l'attaquant et sa victime bascula au sol et la regarda s'enfuir.

xxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, apparut enfin une troupe d'agents du ministère mais tous les mangemorts avaient depuis longtemps disparus. Seuls restaient étendus par terre, les cadavres, les gravats et les blessés attendant qu'une âme charitable vienne les aider. Sirius qui tenait James par l'épaule l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme avait eu la chance que son ami soit resté en retrait et qu'il l'ait tracté jusqu'à une petite ruelle un peu plus tranquille où les gens transplanaient pour la plupart.

James se redressa et vit en effet une troupe d'aurors, même accompagnée de mages de guerre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que constater les dégâts. James se traîna en boitillant pour s'appuyer contre un mur. Sirius fit disparaître le filet de sang qui maculait ses tempes et James y vit enfin un peu plus clairs. Alors qu'ils soufflaient un peu, un sorcier apparemment du ministère vint les interpeller pour savoir si tout allait bien et leur proposa de venir se faire examiner par un médicomage. Sirius déclina rapidement l'offre et déclara qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Aidant James à marcher, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, Sirius arpenta les ruelles où étaient retombées agitation, panique et effroi.

« Tu parles que je n'avais rien à raconter, s'exclama Sirius dans un rire amer. J'étais aux premières loges… D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Non, lâcha James en sentant sa cheville lui faire un peu plus mal. »

« Je crois avoir reconnu Lily Evans. »

« Et alors, elle s'en est tirée ? »

« Plutôt bien car elle a lancé quelques sacrés sorts à des mangemorts avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Elle a vraiment du cran, cette fille ! »

« Quand je pense que je suis resté sans rien faire dans la foule…, commença James. »

« Arrête, James ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Moi, le seul truc que j'ai pu faire, c'est extirper une personne qui était tombée à terre. Je peux te dire qu'Evans, ce n'était pas avec sa baguette qu'elle a chassé les mangemorts ! »

« A mains nues, rétorqua James de mauvaise humeur. »

« Pas loin ! Elle faisait de la magie sans baguette. »

« Sans baguette…, tu es sûr, Si' ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu faire l'année dernière. »

« J'ai aussi vu Bones dresser une barrière de magie à mains nues. »

Une femme vêtue d'un châle couleur prune les voyant avancer si lentement les prit en pitié et se proposa de lancer un sort à la cheville de James, ce qu'il accepta. Ils finirent par trouver un âtre public et prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette entre leurs doigts, ils déclarèrent à voix haute l'adresse des Potter.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans la cheminée, accompagnés comme à leur habitude d'un épais nuage de suie poisseuse, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter dans leurs chambres. Mais alors que Sirius commençait à monter les marches, une voix éclata sourdement derrière dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent lentement en se demandant quel mensonge ils allaient bien pouvoir raconter. Mme Potter leur faisait face, ses cheveux hirsutes, les mains plaquées sur ses hanches, elle les fixait avec une férocité non feinte. Ses yeux se plissèrent brusquement en détaillant son fils et son meilleur ami puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en emprisonnant un pan de sa cape de voyage en lambeaux qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps d'enlever.

« Et bien, messieurs, puis-je savoir d'où vous revenez ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard mais chacun hésita à répondre, sachant indubitablement que mentir ne servirait à rien.

« Nous sommes allés…, commença timidement James en balbutiant. »

« Assez, James ! Je sais que vous vous êtes rendus sur le chemin de traverse avec une moto volante ! Martha vous a vu et m'a aussitôt prévenue ! »

« Mais…. »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', James Richard Charles Potter ! »

James sentit qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et regretta amèrement d'avoir pris la parole. La voix vibrante de sa mère tempêta en prononçant son nom et c'était souvent très mauvais signe ! Elle s'approcha de lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale qui marqua la joue de son fils de cinq doigts rouges. James resta sans bouger, impassible malgré la douleur.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez fait ! D'abord n'importe qui aurait pu vous voir sur cette moto et vous auriez pu tomber ! Quant au chemin de traverse, je suppose que vous avez vu le résultat ! Vous pouvez vous avérer contents de ne pas faire parti des morts et des blessés ! Oui, il y a eu des morts, James ! Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça en baissant la tête comme si tu avais quatre ans ! Tous les deux, vous êtes totalement immature et irresponsables ! Je vous avais pertinemment interdit de sortir sans mon autorisation ! Vous deviez m'attendre, non ? »

Elle ravala une bouffée d'air avant de s'étouffer de fureur et James vit que Sirius simulait un discret repli vers l'escalier.

« Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte de ce qui aurez pu se passer ! Les mangemorts ne vous font donc pas peur ! Vous voulez finir comme ces pauvres gens à qui ils ont arrachés la magie ou qu'ils ont torturés jusqu'à les rendre fou ! La gazette du sorciers a beau ne pas en parler, c'est la stricte réalité ! Maintenant, montez dans votre chambre ! James, je te jure que ton père va en entendre parler ! »

Un peu de bruit en bas retentit malgré la voix de Mme Potter qui s'arrêta de réprimander sévèrement son fils pour se pencher par-dessus la balustrade. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son visage était froid et James remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Tu as de la chance ! Ton père vient de rentrer, James. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard accusateur avant de désigner d'un geste brusque les escaliers que James et Sirius se dépêchèrent d'emprunter à pas souples et silencieux. Un portrait leur lança un air dédaigneux et James le bouscula maladroitement en passant, une grimace plus qu'un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

Il comprenait que sa mère se soit énervée contre lui et Sirius, enfin surtout lui, pensa t'il avec amertume. Sa joue l'élançait encore lorsqu'il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et plongea son visage dans les plis de la couverture. James resta lui aussi prostré à genoux sur son lit. Il se redressa un peu et plaqua son dos contre le mur pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre le soir qui tombait déjà rapidement, nappant l'horizon de brumes pourpres et marines piquetés d'étoiles argentées. Sirius s'endormit ou tout du moins ignora profondément James, le corps recroquevillé dans une position déplaisante. Au bout de quelques heures, il décida qu'il était temps de manger quelque chose, même si son estomac ne l'y encourageait pas. Il descendit au premier étage et s'apprêtait à se rendre au rez-de-chaussée quand la porte du bureau de son père claqua lourdement. Aussitôt, il se dissimula dans le creux d'une des boiseries en priant que ses parents passent rapidement devant lui.

« Il paraît que certaines personnes étaient déjà là, même avant les autorités. »

« Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Et ça démontre la minable organisation du gouvernement face à ce genre de choses, soupira son père à la réponse de Kathleen. »

« Ce n'était pas des sorciers quelconques, Alex' ! Il y avait des aurors, des oubliators et même un mage de guerre qui a mené la lutte. Pendant peu de temps bien sûr, mais tout de même ! »

« Les agents du ministère leurs ont d'ailleurs presque ordonnés de se présenter à eux, répondit la voix grave et douce du père de James. Certains trouvent très étrange que de telles personnes se soient trouvées au même endroit juste à ce moment-là. »

« Il aurait donc mieux valu qu'ils soient absents, c'est ce que pensent ses crétins du ministère, n'est ce pas ! Six morts ne leur suffisaient donc pas, il en aurait fallu plus ! »

James déglutit silencieusement en entendant la voix de sa mère se tordre douloureusement avec une crispation pleine d'amertume. Puis finalement, elle se mit à pleurer, des sanglots à moitié étouffés que son père effaça en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Et quand je pense… à ces deux là… qui … n'ont… rien trouvé de mieux que… »

« Chut, Kath' ! Ca ne sert à rien…. Calme-toi. »

Finalement ses parents ne descendirent pas mais se rendirent directement dans leur chambre. James maintenant seul dans le couloir se mit à genoux et sentit ses yeux l'irriter. Il ôta ses lunettes et l'idée qu'il était descendu pour manger le rendit malade. Il se releva précipitamment pour s'effondrer quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de bain, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il eut honte de se regarder dans la glace, réalisant qu'il avait presque fermé les yeux et n'avait pas réagi face à l'horreur dont il avait été témoin cette après-midi. Comme un idiot, égoïste et sans cœur, il aurait voulu reprendre le fil paisible de sa petite vie d'adolescent.

fin du chapitre 2


	4. 3 A bord du Black Hawk

Il est temps de reprendre le chemin des écoliers pour les maraudeurs. Car de nombreuses surprises les attendent encore ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ookami pour la sympathique galerie qu'elle m'a dédiée et que je vous invite à aller voir :

http/dreamcatcher.ookami.free.fr/tinuviel/frames.htm

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que Sirius et James sont conciliés à résidence, ils s'enfuient pour le chemin de traverseTraverse sur la moto volante de Sirius. Tandis que Lily, Mary et Julia poursuivent leurs emplettes, la panique saisit la foule : un groupe de mangemorts est apparu, attaquant férocement et sans pitié sur son passage. La folie qui s'ensuit force Lily à se protéger avec la magie élémentaire. Quant à James et Sirius, ils échappent de peu à la catastrophe et se dépêchent de retourner chez les Potter. Là, Kahtleen, la mère de James, les accueille furieuse et hystérique. Pourtant, les deux garçons ont tout autant assisté à la démonstration des talents de la jeune Evans qu'aux secours apportés par des sorciers non dépêchés par le ministère.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :   
Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Autrefois Oubliator, elle a mis en place l'Opération Pégasus avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Elle est toutefois morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances mais en réalité assassinée par les mangemorts, ce dont Sirius ne doute pas.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Autrefois charmant et rieur, il a tenté de travailler de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme.

Mandrake Delwin : Nouveau ministre de la magie qui occupait auparavant le haut poste de ministre des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, c'est un père assez souvent absent absorbé par les lourdes responsabilités de son travail.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 7° année, gardien et préfet. Petit ami de Mary.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 3 : A BORD DU BLACK HAWK.

Les matins de départ pour Poudlard s'avéraient toujours un peu perturbés par divers phénomènes qui ne manquaient jamais de mettre les Potter et les Black en retard. Entre horloge capricieuse qui retardait d'une heure, valise faite à la dernière minute, les heures précédant le départ de James et Sirius avaient souvent eu des goûts de cavalcades effrénées ou de panique subite. Pourtant, ce matin là, rien ne marquait la précipitation. Les deux garçons déjeunaient dans la cuisine, face à face sans mots dire, le nez dans leur bol. Martha apporta un plat recouvert de crêpes toutes chaudes et sucrées comme les adoraient les deux jeunes hommes mais le regard vide qu'ils leur lancèrent finit de désespérer la cuisinière qui s'en retourna à ses fourneaux en grommellent.

James plongea sa fourchette sans être vraiment convaincu dans ses œufs au plat et avala, petite bouchée par petite bouchée, les morceaux qu'il avait découpés. Alexander Potter leur faisait face, attablé avec son journal déplié entre confiture et beurrier. Son visage était tiré et ses joues marqués par la fatigue qui rendait ses traits plus anguleux. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait donc encore bousculé ce petit monde qui se contentait de déjeuner en silence.

Après la sévère réprimande de Kathleen Potter, les deux garçons avaient préféré prendre profil bas et au grand étonnement de James, son père ne l'avait pas pris à part pour lui faire ses remontrances. C'est vrai qu'il était souvent débordé par son travail ses derniers temps, rentrant alors que le dîner avait été servi depuis plusieurs heures.

La bouche de Monsieur Potter se tordit lorsqu'il lut un article et referma la gazette du sorcier d'un geste sec. Il saisit sa baguette et le journal s'envola pour finir dans les flammes brillantes de la cheminée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y avait, demanda James d'un ton innocent. »

« Des inepties, rien de bien extraordinaire ! La gazette qui a accusé le gouvernement d'incompétences a gentiment reçu l'ordre d'écrire des louanges sur le travail du nouveau ministre. Pour l'instant, il se contente de partir en voyage. »

« D'ailleurs, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt incroyable ! J'ai réussi à échapper à tous ses blablas diplomatiques verbeux. »

Pourtant, le pas sec et pressé de sa femme interrompit Alexander Potter et la mère de James déboula dans la cuisine, une lettre à moitié froissée dans son poing. Elle paraissait furieuse et n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini d'attacher ses cheveux en partie relevés dont certaines mèches s'étaient échappées et dégoulinaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Monsieur Potter recula sa chaise et arqua les sourcils en voyant la colère qui régnait dans le regard de Kathleen.

« C'est vraiment inacceptable, clama-t-elle en frappant du poing contre la table. Vois donc par toi mêmetoi-même ! »

A ses mots, elle jeta le morceau de parchemin qui avait subi sa fureur en lui apportant très certainement de fort mauvaises nouvelles. James déglutit et se dépêcha de fourrer un bout de gâteau dans sa bouche pour ne rien dire. Il vit que Sirius louchait discrètement vers les deux adultes. Le père de James s'empara de la missive et la lut rapidement, plusieurs fois avant de glisser le papier dans la poche de sa cape. Il paraissait tout aussi calme qu'avant mais son fils remarqua facilement que la veine de sa tempe se contractait, signe de contrariété. Il se redressa et abandonna son petit déjeuner.

« Très bien, je ne sais pas à quoi Mandrake veut jouer mais s'il croit faire le ménage aussi facilement… Je vais me rendre au ministère et demander des explications ! »

« Non, Alex' ! Je vais y aller moi-même. Si tu interviens, on pensera que tu uses de ta position de secrétaire du cabinet ministériel en ma faveur et le ministre pourrait très bien voir ça d'un mauvais œil. »

« Mais… et eux ? »

James fronça ses sourcils en comprenant que le 'eux' les désignaitdésignaient lui et Sirius, presque comme quantité plus qu'embêtante. Il aurait bien boudé mais reporta son attention en comprenant que sa mère avait quelques ennuis avec son travail.

« Tu vas t'en occuper, Alexander ! Moi, je vais de ce pas au ministère. »

Aussitôt, elle s'approcha de la table, fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette vif la marmelade, le jus de fruit et les tartines de la table au grand mécontentement de Sirius. Puis elle fixa le visage de son fils avec une pointe d'hésitation et finit par le serrer dans ses bras. James parut d'abord un peu gêné puis se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère, comme pour se faire pardonner. La femme était un peu plus petite que lui et il fixa son regard lumineux. Le garçon voulut parler mais sa mère l'en empêcha, l'embrassa sur le front et détourna la tête. Sirius qui s'était redressé, un peu maladroit devant tant de sentiments, ne savait où se mettre et lançait quelques coups d'œil au père de James. Katheen Potter embrassa Sirius qui parut encore plus confus que James puis elle leur ordonna de ne pas faire de bêtises cette année et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée. Aussitôt, elle disparut, abandonnant les trois hommes dans la cuisine.

Monsieur Potter soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise tandis que Martha apparaissait et faisait disparaître les restes du petit-déjeuner, tout en secouant la tête avec résignation. James et Sirius étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se dandinant en attendant les ordres d'Alexander Potter.

« Bien, les garçons, j'espère que vos malles sont bouclés. On ne va tarder à y aller, il est déjà dix heures ! »

Tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre du premier étage et chacun tenta de mettre la main sur quelques affaires encore manquantes. Une cravate, un pull et quelques parchemins vinrent rejoindre le tout et bientôt, ils furent tous les trois réunis dans le salon tandis que Monsieur Potter paraissait bien ennuyé devant tant de fatras. Il caressa d'un air soucieux son menton puis finit par se décider pour la poudre de cheminette.

Le voyage fut un peu désagréable pour James qui éternua en arrivant dans une petite rue non loin de la gare. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête avec mépris pour le temps qu'il avait passé ce matin à les discipliner et la suie maculait son front. Ils traversèrent avec maladresse le boulevard et une grande artère sous le ciel de Londres. De gros nuages gris roulaient dans les cieux mais James était trop occupé à crisper sa main sur la poignée en cuir de sa valise tant elle était lourde. Sirius semblait éprouver un peu moins de mal et ne se privait pas d'admirer encore une fois les toits de la capitale et ses passants qui ne leur prêtaient heureusement pas la moindre attention. L'arcade massive de la gare apparut enfin et James en profita pour charger ses bagages sur un chariot et le pousser maladroitement. A sa grande horreur, le chariot avançait en crabe et c'est avec moult grimaces qu'il tenta plusieurs fois d'éviter les moldus qui venaient à contre-sens.

La grosse horloge sonna la demi et Monsieur Potter parut un peu soulagé de ne pas être en retard. On sentait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, lui habitué à rester enfermé dans son bureau sous des tas de paperasses. James ne l'aurait pas avoué mais il était content de pouvoir être un peu avec son père. Ce dernier leur offrit un soda à une petite buvette et ils s'assirent sur un banc en attendant que le passage pour le quai 9 ¾ s'ouvre. Autour d'eux, les voyageurs se pressaient, courant sur les quais pour attraper un train au grand damne des agents ferroviaires qui poussaient assez souvent de grands bruits stridents à l'aide de leur sifflet. James avala avec contentement une gorgée de son gobelet en carton.

« Dis, Papa, c'était quoi cette lettre que maman a reçue tout à l'heure ? »

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire… Il semble que le mandat de ta mère ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter. Le ministre a demandé de nouvelles élections pour le représentant britannique à la confédération magique. »

« Quoi, s'exclama Sirius avec fougue. Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Il n'a pas le droit, rétorqua James qui dans sa rage avait crispé son poing sur son gobelet. »

Il eut un sursaut pour éviter de tacher sa veste et pesta sourdement. Un homme d'affaire, un chapeau sur la tête et un imperméable couleur mastic au bras, traversa le grand hall en courant et repoussa d'un geste sec un vendeur sans s'excuser. En face d'eux, sur les bancs se trouvaient une petite dizaine de personnes dont certaines dormaient d'un sommeil profond sans que la cohue alentour ne les importune.

« Les garçons, j'ai bien peur que par les temps qui arrivent, nous n'ayons pas grand chose à dire dans la politique du ministre. »

« Mais enfin…C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, James, mais je n'y peux rien. »

On sentait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de l'homme qui se redressa, plissa les sourcils pour regarder l'heure puis il fit signe aux garçons de le suivre. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le quai 9 ¾, un homme se porta à leurs côtés. Sa grande moustache dévorait son sourire un peu crispé et ses joues tressautèrent lorsqu'il commença à parler.

« Ha, Monsieur Potter ! Enchanté de vous voir ! »

« Bonjour, Balmer. Et bien, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Il se trouve qu'il y a un petit changement, marmonna l'homme que l'on sentait mal à l'aise. Le train partira du quai 11 et demi. »

Monsieur Potter leva un sourcil intrigué puis mordilla sa lèvre.

« Une mesure d'urgences, demanda t'il tandis que James et Sirius, à son grand agacement, tentaient d'écouter la conversation. »

« Non… Non, pas du tout ! C'était prévu mais on a préféré assurer cela à la dernière minute. Avec ce qui s'est produit, c'est plus prudent de n'avoir pas averti les gens ! »

« Qui a fait ce changement ? »

« Ça a été ordonné par les hautes sphères, c'est tout ce que je sais. Vous savez, je ne suis chargé que de prévenir les gens. On ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a du monde qui a été dépêché. D'ailleurs la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette est là. »

« Mon père est là, s'exclama Sirius en coupant presque la parole à Balmer. »

L'homme se retourna vers lui et parut étonné de voir James et mais surtout Sirius qui le dévoraient des yeux. Il bredouilla quelque chose puis serrant ses mains, s'excusa auprès du père de James. Il fit signe à un petit groupe de jeunes gens qui se dirigeait vers eux et les abandonna. Alexander Potter tira sur les pans de sa veste et parut assez alerté par ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Quant à Sirius, la nouvelle avait l'air de l'avoir excité.

« Moi qui croyaitcroyais que Papa n'avait pas repris le boulot, s'exclama le garçon avec bonne humeur. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le voir avant le départ. »

James ne voulut pas gâcher la joie de son meilleur ami et s'abstint de penser qu'Orion Black était actuellement plongé dans une profonde dépression, le rendant plus morose de jours en jours. Sirius aussi le savait mais cet espoir de retrouver son père, dynamique et joyeux, tel qu'il était il y avait encore quelques années, l'empêchait de voir la réalité en face. Le jeune Black préférait se voiler la face à la douloureuse réalité : son père avait été complètement détruit par la mort de sa femme. Les Potter qui connaissaient relativement bien les Black avaient donc déchargé Orion de la charge de son fils. James se doutait donc un peu qu'il serait surprenant de revoir Monsieur Black à la tête de la brigade d'élite mais lui aussi aurait aimé revoir la grande silhouette barbue de l'homme.

Ce n'est pas un mur de briques rouges qu'ils traversèrent mais les premières marches d'un vilain escalier en marbre pour apparaître sur un quai bien plus vaste que celui qui était normalement attribué au Poudlard Express. Et surtout, ce n'était pas le Poudlard Express qui y stationnait !

James lâcha sa valise de surprise, Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas ses mots et Monsieur Potter appuya ses mains sur sa taille pour contempler le massif train noir qui leur faisait face. Sa forme plus allongée était impressionnante, tout comme ses portes de métal et la couleur noir mate qu'il offrait aux timides rayons de soleil qui traversaient la grande verrière.

« Papa, qu'est ce que c'est que ce train ? »

« Et bien… Il me semble que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été sorti, celui-là ! »

« Piouf, en tout cas, plutôt impressionnant, ajouta Sirius en reprenant un peu de contenance. »

« C'est le Black Hawk, un train réservé au ministère. On ne l'utilise d'habitude que pour la venue de personnalité ou en cas de …. Tiens, il y a un groupe de sorciers là-bas, on va se renseigner un peu ! »

Le trio s'approcha donc mais fut rapidement arrêté par une barrière d'hommes vêtus de capes sombres, deux baguettes d'argent cousues sur leur veste, d'un geste sévère et martial. Monsieur Potter commença à parlementer mais Sirius sautillant par dessuspar-dessus les silhouettes massives, finit par attirer l'attention d'un jeune homme qui vint voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Hé… Hé ho ! Harlow ! C'est moi, Sirius ! Youyou ! »

L'homme s'avança avec surprise vers les intrus et fit signe à ses hommes de relâcher leur surveillance. Il était plutôt jeune, son menton assez long lui donnait un air nonchalant mais il avait un regard décidé et ses cheveux blonds étaient rabattus sur son front.

« Sirius… Ha, bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Potter, si je ne me trompe ! »

« Oui. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis Caspian Harlow, de la brigade d'élite. Et vous, vous êtes le secrétaire du cabinet ? »

« Effectivement, mais je ne suis pas là par mon poste. J'accompagne mon fils et son meilleur ami. »

Le père de James paraissait un peu fatigué qu'on le rattache toujours à ses lourdes responsabilités et il poussa un petit soupir vain en répondant. Monsieur Potter désigna James qui fixait Caspian Harlow avec minutie et Sirius adressa un sourire au nouveau venu.

« Je suis peut-être curieux mais pourquoi vous a t'on dépêché ici, demanda Alexander Potter. Parce que, je doute qu'on n'ait fait sortir le Black Hawk de son hangar pour rien… »

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en dire plus, déclara un peu embarrassé le tireur d'élite. »

« Au fait, vous savez où est mon père, demanda avec empressement Sirius. »

« Votre père, Orion Black ? »

Caspian Harlow pâlit et remit ses cheveux en arrière avec hésitation. Le sourire confiant fut voilé par une gêne certaine que l'homme tenta d'abord de masquer en détournant la tête puis finalement, il eut une petite mimique décidée malgré son hésitation apparente.

« Oui, c'est lui qui doit être chargé de tout cela, n'est ce pas ? »

« En fait, Sirius, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais ton père n'est pas ici. C'est moi qu'on a chargé de cette mission… et aussi de la direction de la brigade. »

Le visage de Sirius devint livide, ses lèvres tremblotèrent et James remarqua que le regard blême de son meilleur parut bien plus que déçu.

« De façon temporaire… évidemment, s'empressa d'ajouter Harlow en voyant le malaise de Sirius. Tout le monde sait que Black est le mieux placé pour ce poste. »

Finalement, James et Sirius abandonnèrent monsieur Potter sur le quai pour aller mettre leurs affaires dans le train. A leur grande surprise, la cuirasse métallique des wagons était épaisse et l'intérieur très spacieux. Une légère odeur de naphtaline flottait dans le couloir recouvert de tentures bordeaux et ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment à leur convenance. Revenus sur le marche-pied, touttous deux s'aperçurent que de nombreux élèves se pressaient pour monter en voiture. Le moteur du train ronflait sourdement, bourdonnant par dessuspar-dessus toute conversation. James fit remarquer à Sirius que le dernier wagon était renforcé d'un blindage et un contingent de sorciers arriva rapidement avec un coffre apparemment blindé. On n'aurait pas voulu faire voyager les joyaux de la couronne qu'on n'aurait pas prêtée tant d'attention à ce coffre. Quelques instants passèrent et une partie des hommes en redescendirent d'un petit saut souple. La lourde porte fut refermée par deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur, apparemment eux aussi embarqués pour Poudlard. Perplexes, les deux garçons qui s'étaient accrochés à la barre de métal manquèrent bien de ne pas voir Monsieur Potter qui s'était approché dans la foule et leur faisait un signe de la main.

« James, tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de bêtises, cette année, s'il te plait ? »

« Houla, je ne sais pas si ça va être faisable, répondit le garçon avec amusement. »

« James, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Tu t'es rendu compte combien ta mère est inquiète, non ? Alors, fais un effort ! »

« C'est promis, papa, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton plus sérieux. »

Un sifflement strident retentit à leurs oreilles et voilà les derniers mots d'adieux que les parents lançaient à leurs enfants. L'énorme train s'ébranla lourdement et dans un crissement métallique des roues, lâcha un puissant jet de vapeur et la locomotive entraîna sur les rails le Black Hawk.

xxx

Lily découvrait toujours avec saisissement les couloirs larges et somptueux du train qui les menaient à Poudlard. Si rapide et si silencieux, elle paraissait sceptique qu'on leur permette de voyager dans un tel train. Plusieurs personnes avaient murmurésmurmuré que c'était pour palier à ce qui s'était déroulé sur le chemin de traverseTraverse d'un ton rassurée mais Mary rompit rapidement les espoirs de Lily.

« Tout le monde sait que les mangemorts ne feraient pas sauter le train qui va à Poudlard ! Tu imagines bien que certains d'entre eux ont des enfants dans ce train. A mon avis, le gouvernement fait ça par pure démagogie. »

Lily surprit deux garçons entrain de trafiquer des yo-yo hurleurs et les confisqua, sans tenir compte des récriminations de leurs propriétaires qui rétorquaient avec véhémence qu'ils n'étaient interdits qu'à Poudlard et non pas à bord du train. Agacé, Lily prit un visage furieux et se pencha sur le poufsouffle avec hauteur.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas gentiment l'échanger avec ton copain pour le laisser à bord du train, non ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules et préféra filer avant que la préfète ne lui mette une retenue. Lily fit une moue de déception puis continua d'arpenter le couloir dans la lumière tamisée des petites lampes suspendues au plafond en compagnie de Mary. La préfète en chef avait abandonné avec déception Julia en compagnie d'Edward Davies et de Daniel Payne. Mary avait compris que Lily avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de passer la plus grande partie du voyage à jouer son rôle de garde-chiourme (comme s'amusait à lui lancer le serdaigle avec un clin d'œil qu'il trouvait très effronté et amusant). La jeune fille avait donc accompagné Lily qui l'avait remercié d'un chaleureux sourire.

A sa grande déception, Lily n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver son homologue masculin et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en repensant au sourire vengeur d'Evan Rosier. Elle déglutit et s'arrêta devant une des vitres, contemplant la nuit qui tombait déjà que les alentours, nimbant les premières collines des Highlands de brume laiteuse. Aucune étoile ne scintillait, cachée derrière de grosses volutes de nuages couleur encre.

« J'ai hâte d'être arrivée à Poudlard, murmura Lily en se retournant vers son amie qui s'était adossée à une paroi. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu vas avoir droit à une petite réunion avec le préfet en chef. En tout cas, ce n'est pas Daniel qui a été nommé. De toutes façons, il est déjà assez débordé comme ça entre son poste de préfet et le Quidditch ! »

« J'imagine, déclara la préfète en chef qui tripota sa nouvelle insigne. »

« Il m'a dit de te féliciter, au fait ! »

« C'est gentil de sa part ! »

Lily reprit sa ronde dans le train et changea de wagon. Dans les compartiments aux banquettes rembourrés, se groupaient de nombreux élèves qui papotaient bruyamment. Le train fut parcouru d'une brusque mais rapide secousse à laquelle personne ne prêta attention, d'habitude si secoué par le Poudlard Express. Mary lui affirma qu'elle avait entendu certains sorciers sur le quai parler du Black Hawk avec respect et soulagement. Apparemment, le train n'était pas seulement imposant par son épais blindage métallique mais possédait un certain nombre de protections magiques relativement efficaces. Elles parvinrent au bout du couloir un peu plus sombre et s'apprêtait à faire coulisser la paroi du wagon quand un chuchotement retentit sourdement derrière eux. Lily se retourna pour surprendre les comploteurs et ne fut pas surprise de trouver James Potter, ses lunettes posées sur son nez et Remus Lupin, son regard brumeux essuyant tour à tour son visage et celui de Mary. La pénombre les entourait et Lily fit donc apparaître un rai de lumière du bout de sa baguette.

« Tiens, Potter et Lupin, quelle bonne surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

« En effet, Evans ! Au fait, félicitations pour la promotion ! »

Lily allait répliquer une méchanceté mais observa furtivement Mary et s'aperçut qu'en réalité, les paroles du gryffondor n'avaient été ni odieuses ni narquoises comme à leur habitude.

« Merci Potter ! Je peux vous demander ce que vous maniganciez dans ce recoin, tous les deux ? »

« On tentait discrètement de voir ce que la brigade des tireurs d'élite a chargé dans le dernier wagon mais apparemment, c'est sacrément confidentiel. La porte est fermée et on a eu beau toqué, ils ont refusé de nous répondre. »

« Ha ? »

La voix de James était calme et paisible. Lily resta bêtement sans savoir comment réagir. Il était nettement plus facile de tenir tête à Potter quand il se moquait ouvertement de vous. Pourtant, il explosa d'un rire discret.

« Non mais Evans, tu nous prends vraiment pour des crétins ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait gentiment frappé contre la cloison ? »

Lily, furieuse que James se paye sa tête, brandit sa baguette et allait la lui glisser sous le menton quand la discrète voix de Mary refroidit l'ambiance.

« Mais, Potter, elle est ouverte, cette porte. »

« N'importe quoi, rétorqua James en lançant un regard fulminant à la préfète. »

« En tout cas, elle était encore fermée il y a quelques minutes, ajouta calmement Remus. »

A leur grande stupeur, ils virent Mary poser sa fine main sur la paroi et faire glisser d'un geste lent la cloison. De l'autre côté régnaient d'épaisses ténèbres. Lily renifla et James plissa les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, murmura t'il comme pour lui-même. Harlow a placé certains de ses hommes dans ce wagon et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils permettent à n'importe qui d'entrer si impunément. »

Pourtant, il fit un pas en avant et pénétra à son tour dans le couloir qui se dressait devant eux. Le roulis du train se fit un peu plus bruyant tandis que la cloison se refermait lentement en glissant sur elle-même derrière Remus. Chacun saisit sa baguette, peu sûrs de ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver. Lily éclaira successivement l'aménagement de wagon composé de longues banquettes de quelques tables tandis qu'un bar tenait place contre la paroi entre deux hublots. Tout à coup, un nouveau cahot manqua de les faire tomber sur le sol et James se raccrocha à un porte-manteau qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Des cris étouffés leur parvinrent enfin et ils virent une trappe s'ouvrir du plafond et deux hommes se laisser tomber au sol. La porte qui était à quelques mètres d'eux explosa dans une puissante déflagration. La poussière les aveugla et les fit tousser. Mary fit signe à Lily de se rabattre derrière une des banquettes et elles virent seulement quelques sorciers qui furent surpris par les deux intrus qui venaient de pénétrer dans le train.

Tous deux vêtus de noir, l'un braqua sa baguette et lança un '_experlliamus'_ à un homme qui se portait devant eux. Des détonations et des cris féroces retentirent à leurs oreilles. Apparemment, les agents ministériels de la brigade d'élite n'étaient pas du genre à lâcher leur mission. Pourtant l'un d'eux s'étala par terre et ne bougea plus. James et Remus voulurent avancer mais Mary leur fit signe de rester en retrait. Tout à coup, derrière eux, apparurent deux personnes qui leur étaient inconnues. L'une d'elle voyant les élèves prostrés dans l'obscurité se dirigea rapidement vers eux et attrapa James par le bras pour le faire reculer.

« Vous, venez avec moi, vous ne craindrez rien à l'arrière ! »

Lily, incertaine, évita un sort maladroit qui ricochait depuis la pièce du bout et suivit la petite silhouette. Avant qu'elle ne les oblige à venir, Lily vit une grande lumière embrasser l'extrémité du wagon. Un des intrus se redressa sur une table branlante et d'un bond, passa à travers la trappe du plafond pour s'enfuir sur le toit. Lily remarqua que c'était une jeune femme qui les avait forcése à se retirer de l'attaque. D'un geste de la baguette, l'adulte alluma une des lampes du couloir et la préfète put contempler une femme assez petite mais fine, un regard sombre alors que des cheveux noirs tombant dans son cou lui offrait un air sévère mais Lily n'aurait pour rien au monde désobéi à l'inconnue.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans le capharnaüm de la pièce où les meubles avaient été renversés et déchirés par les sorts, Lily vit un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire suivre d'un geste rapide le fuyard. A sa taille, un long fourreau battait sa cuisse et il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir et rouge à boutons dorés.

Le wagon fut à nouveau parcouru d'une secousse et la femme qui les accompagnait poussa un juron. Elle avança jusqu'à là où avait eu le combat et Lily ne vit que deux silhouettes étendues au sol. Depuis le toit, retentissaient de sévères bruits de luttes, des crissements métalliques et des cris. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme à l'épée se laissa à nouveau tomber par l'ouverture de la trappe avec souplesse et interpella la femme qui se trouvaitent avec les élèves. Sa voix un peu étrange écorchait les mots.

« Latzich, il faut sortit d'ici impérativement. Ils ont réussi à détacher le wagon ! »

« D'accord, il va me falloir un peu de concentration. »

La dénommée Latzich inspecta rapidement les parois avant de reconnaître une porte bloquée par une lourde barre de métal. Sa baguette fit aisément sauter la protection magique et la porte fut arrachée par la vitesse au-dehors. Elle s'approcha du rebord, jeta un coup d'œil aux taillis qui défilaient rapidement sous leurs yeux et puis, fit un signe de tête résigné à l'homme qui avait rengainé son épée.

« On y va, lança t'elle. »

Lily fit un pas en arrière en comprenant qu'on lui intimait de sauter d'un train en marche. Pourtant elle bascula dans le vide sans avoir le temps de s'effrayer. Elle crut bien qu'elle s'était cassée tous les os du corps quand Latzich la redressa brutalement et l'entraîna à l'abris derrière un talus de terre et de mauvaises herbes. A quelques mètres de là, elle vit Mary, James et Remus rouler à terre avec violence. L'homme s'était déjà redressé lui aussi et demanda aux gryffondors de le rejoindre. Tous plaqués au sol, ils n'entendirent que les grincements métalliques puis le souffle brûlant qui leur balaya le visage. Un bruit assourdissant de ferrailles retentit et lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, Lily découvrit avec stupeur que le wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il y avait encore quelques minutes, avait basculé dans le vide, ayant parcouru à toute vitesses les quelques premiers mètres sur le viaduc qui enjambait la vallée avant de dérailler et de plonger dans le vide.

Les deux adultes leur ordonnèrent de se mettre à marcher à travers les taillis et les buissons, ce qui n'était pas facile car aucun d'eux ne distinguait grand chose (la nuit étant tombée) et ne connaissant pas le bois. Lily serra la main de Mary pour retrouver un peu de calme et continua d'avancer ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

« Yaltes, comment va t'on retrouver notre chemin, demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire navré. »

« J'ai bien peur que…, commença par répondre l'homme qui fermait la marche. »

« Moi, je sais où l'on est, déclara à haute voix Mary. Tout près de Glasgow. »

« Bien renseignée, dis-moi, discerna la jeune femme avec une pointe d'humour. »

« J'habite là-bas, fit remarquer Mary en haussant les épaules. »

L'homme parut hésiter quelques instants puis ils finirent par tomber sur une grande route qu'ils longèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lily jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le ciel en espérant qu'il ne pleuvrait pas. Enfin, quelques maisons apparurent dans l'obscurité, petits points lumineux orangés dans la nuit.

« On les ramène à Poudlard, demanda la jeune femme à son collègue. »

« Je crois qu'il est plus sûr de trouver un endroit tranquille pour cette nuit. De toutes façons, on ne pourra pas transplaner jusque là-bas. Mademoiselle, vous avez dit que vous habitiez près d'ici ? »

L'homme se tourna vers Mary qui l'observa attentivement avant de répondre à sa demande.

« Je vais vous guider ! »

Ils continuèrent donc dans quelques rues sans toutefois pénétrer dans le centre ville. Mary les dirigea vers une petite banlieue et Lily sentait pour sa part, ses pieds buter contre les pavés et ses jambes la lanciner douloureusement. Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils avançaient sans but. Enfin, au détour d'une ruelle, ils bifurquèrent pour longer une rue bordée d'un côté de maisons et de l'autre, de l'obscurité des champs puis de la forêt. La dernière maison était un haut bâtiment assez étroit et de facture étrange. Le lierre mangeait la façade pâle et Mary s'avança sur le parvis de sa maison. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer quand l'homme la dépassa et frappa sèchement contre la porte.

« Vous permettez ? Je pense que vos parents voudront entendre quelques explications. »

On vint leur ouvrir la porte assez rapidement et Lily découvrit une femme assez mince, au visage émacié, vêtu d'un pantalon crème et d'un pull bleu. Elle ressemblait à Mary bien qu'étant plus âgée. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles étaient vaguement noués dans son cou mais son regard pétillait de bonne humeur.

Pourtant, elle parut surprise et fut paniquée en voyant l'homme devant elle.

« Bonsoir, madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais … »

« Maman, c'est moi, lança Mary à sa mère dont les joues reprirent des couleurs. »

Madame Bones fit rapidement rentrer tout le monde et invita les jeunes gens à venir se réchauffer dans le grand salon. James se mit dos contre la cheminée après que la mère de Mary y ait ajouté une bûche. Puis la femme se tourna vers les deux adultes, attendant quelques explications. James aurait cru qu'elle se mettrait en colère ou paraîtrait folle d'inquiétude mais elle resta au contraire très calme en écoutant les paroles mal à l'aise de l'homme. Lily, quant à elle, crut s'apercevoir qu'il butait sur quelques mots.

« Je vois, murmura la mère de Mary avec douceur. Et bien, monsieur… »

« Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Roland Yaltes et voici Magdalene Latzich, répondit-il en désignant la femme aux cheveux noirs. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Judith, ça ne me dérange pas. Il est déjà tard et je vais me dépêcher de vous servir quelque chose à manger. »

Roland Yaltes parut vraiment gêné de déranger ainsi la femme qui secoua la tête.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim. De toutes façons, mon mari est absent. Mary, veux-tu préparer des lits pour tout le monde, s'il te plait ! »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à la cuisine, demanda la jeune fille d'un air sceptique. »

« Je me débrouillerais avec ses deux jeunes hommes, répondit Judith Bones en souriant. Je suis sûr qu'ils disposent d'une baguette aussi dégourdie que la tienne. »

James et Remus s'exécutèrent en silence et les deux jeunes filles montèrent à l'étage pour préparer les lits. Mary introduit son amie dans sa chambre et dressa un lit rapidement. Puis une pile de draps dans les bras, Lily suivit Mary et pénétra dans le grenier où se trouvait un grand lit. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds déplia le tissu puis à l'aide de sa baguette, fit voler rapidement les draps entre les couvertures et le lit fut fait. Mary s'assit doucement sur le rebord et Lily, fourbue de fatigue, fit de même.

« Dis, tu crois que ce sont qui, ces deux là ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien ! En tout cas, ils nous ont sauvé la vie ! »

« Hum… »

Lily bascula en arrière et ferma les yeux. La petite lucarne laissait passer un peu de clarté mais la grande mansarde était surtout éclairée par une petite lampe à pétrole dont Mary alluma la mèche. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent pour le dîner, elles virent avec amusement que les deux garçons avaient dressé la table. Judith invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et on commença rapidement à manger. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour apprécier le délicieux plat qui trônait sur la table. Elle se contenta donc d'observer leurs deux anges gardiens et à sa grande surprise s'aperçut que l'homme dont elle distinguait maintenant clairement le visage dans la lumière chaude et tamisée de la cheminée, était bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Son nez, fin et busqué, sa peau pâle et crémeuse ainsi que ses yeux clairs et opalescents lui conférait certainement quelques années de moins, supposa t'elle. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient longs et il les avait attachés avec un ruban noir. Quant à son uniforme sombre, la jeune fille eut beau l'observer, elle ne le reconnut pas (de toutes façons, elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en uniformes, réalisa t'elle en avalant de travers une bouchée).

« Désolé de vous poser la question mais… votre mari est absent ? »

« Oui, il est actuellement sur le continent pour quelques semaines. Il travaille pour une banque… Grin… »

« Gringott, maman. »

« C'est cela. On lui a demandé de rapatrier des placements vers la Grande-Bretagne et à vrai dire, il est plutôt occupé par son travail. Ca n'arrive pas souvent que je reçoive des sorciers à la maison, vous savez. Mon mari ne souhaite pas trop que je les côtoie. Pourtant, je suis très contente d'être avec vous ce soir.. »

Lily comprit au fil de la conversation que Judith Bones paraissait totalement ignorante de tous les problèmes que rencontraientrencontrait depuis plusieurs mois le monde des sorciers. La jeune fille aurait pensé que bien que moldue, elle connaîtrait un certain nombre de choses grâce à son mari mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à monter quand elle entendit Judith Bones demander à Roland Yaltes s'il ne désirait pas dormir. Il lui assura qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Pourtant, Lily comprit qu'il passerait la nuit assis, face à la cheminée à s'assurer que personne ne viendrait. Appuyée contre le linteau en bois de l' âtrel'âtre, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire lorsque la mère de Mary les eut quittés. La préfète s'accroupit dans les marches de l'escalier et tendit l'oreille.

« Dis, tu crois que… , commença la jeune femme en détournant son regard des flammes.. »

« Je pense surtout qu'on a bienfait de changer les plans. Si le chargement s'était réellement trouvé à l'arrière, il n'y aurait plus grand chose à faire maintenant. Heureusement, les mangemorts n'ont pas pu mettre la main dessus. »

« Tu n'as pas rattrapé celui qui s'est enfui par le toit. »

« Juste croisé le fer avec lui, rétorqua l'homme dont la langue semblait ne plus faire d'efforts avec certains mots qu'il écorchait d'un déplaisant accent. Je ne sais pas où ce Voldemort recrute mais ses partisans sont allés à la bonne école. »

Magdalene Latzich frémit en entendant le nom du mage noir et ne put le cacher.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne prononce plus son nom en Grande-Bretagne, bon sang, rétorqua t'elle avec agacement. »

« C'est étrange, ça ! Même toi qui est une tête de mule qui n'a peur de rien, tu frémis pour un nom ! Il me semble que Dumbledore le prononce, lui. »

« Bien sûr, mais quand on s'appelle Dumbledore, on peut gentiment se coucher sans avoir peur de se faire tuer par un de ses partisans pendant la nuit ! Et fais donc un effort quant tu parles, ton anglais est abominable. »

« On me le répète assez souvent. Même mon apprenti en profite sur ce sujet ! »

« Il a bien raison, franchement ! Tu crois que tu te feras obéir si tu fais de telles fautes ? »

« _Ok ! So come on! I'm listening to you speaking french as you're so cunning, Magdalene_ ! » (1)

« Très drôle ! Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maggy ! Tu sais que je déteste ce prénom. Bien trop long à mon goût ! »

Lily remonta en silence les marches en s'appliquant pour qu'elles ne grincent pas sur son passage. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ne lui avait pas remis les idées au clair mais elle comprenait seulement que ses deux là n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

xxx

James grogna en se laissant tomber sur le lit tandis que Remus paraissait déjà dormir. Il renifla péniblement et délaça ses chaussures. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur mais son humeur si désagréable força Remus à se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme à lunettes.

« James, tu es obligé d'être aussi énervé, demanda la voix ensommeillée de Remus. »

« Je ne suis pas énervé, juste désagréablement curieux de savoir qui sont ces deux là et ce que le Black Hawk transportait de si intéressant. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller leur demander ! »

« Très drôle, Remus ! Sincèrement, je suis sûr que ceux qui nous ont attaqués… »

« Etaient des mangemorts, je m'en doute, déclara Remus de sous les couvertures. Si maintenant, tu pouvais arrêter d'être si énervé. »

« Je ne suis pas énervé. Je suis immobile et … »

« Peut-être mais je sens qu'au fond de toi, ça s'agite furieusement ! »

« Ton sixième sens, rétorqua James en ôtant ses lunettes. »

« Exact et si tu ne dors pas immédiatement, je te mords ! »

« Arrête, Rem' ! »

« Bon, je sais, la pleine lune, c'était il y a dix jours mais là, je suis crevé, James. »

« Très bien, très bien. »

James se faufila entre les draps et éteignit la petite lampe à pétrole qui dégageait une odeur douceâtre. Malgré le calme et le silence, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et continua à s'agiter dans son lit.

fin du chapitre 3

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Quand on écrit en français, c'est dur de rendre compte que c'est aussi une langue étrangère pour les élèves de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas vous mettre une petite note '_en français dans le texte_' comme ils font dans les bouquins, je l'ai donc mis en anglais. C'était ça ou tout le chapitre en anglais et la phrase en français !

« Et bien, va s'y, je t'écoute en français, si tu es si maligne, Magadalene ! »


	5. 4 Retour aux bonnes habitudes

Un petit chapitre de transition où l'on retourne enfin à Poudlard et l'on retrouve de 'sympathiques' personnages et l'on fait la découverte d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal un peu particulier (comme tout bon mais surtout mauvais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui se respecte). Il ne faut pas transiger sur la tradition !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

Un petit mot pour Ookami qui m'a accordé une galerie sur son site pour illustrer cette histoire. Allez lui mettre un petit mot, ça lui fera très plaisir :

http/dreamcatcher.ookami.free.fr/tinuviel/frames

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Kathleen Potter, la mère de James, apprend que son poste de représentante de la confédération internationale magique va lui être retiré. C'est donc Monsieur Potter qui pour une fois se charge d'emmener James et Sirius à King's Cross. Pourtant à la gare, on leur demande de passer non pas sur le quai 9 ¾ mais sur le quai 11 et demi. C'est avec étonnement qu'ils découvrent le Black Hawk prêt à partir, train habituellement réservé aux personnalités du monde magique. La brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette est présente et installe dans le train un étrange chargement. Mais à la grande déception de Sirius, ce n'est pas son père qui est en charge de la mission (Orion Black étant en dépression depuis la mort de sa femme). Une fois à bord, James et Remus sont surpris par Lily et Mary entrain de forcer le passage du dernier wagon gardé par des agents ministériels. Pourtant, la protection magique a disparu et alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le wagon, ils assistent à l'attaque du Black Hawk. Secourus par deux adultes, Roland Yaltes et Magdalene Latzich, ils sont forcés de sauter du wagon en marche qui a été détaché du convoi par les mangemorts. Perdus dans la forêt, il s'avère que Mary reconnaît les environs de Glasgow et après quelques heures de marches, ils parviennent à la demeure des Bones où les attend la mère de Mary. Judith Bones, moldue de son état, est totalement ignorante des événements qui bouleversent le monde des sorciers mais leur propose gentiment l'hospitalité. Lily avant de monter se coucher surprend une étrange conversation entre leurs deux sauveurs tandis que James de son côté, expose au grand damne de Remus ses soupçons.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :   
Bones Judith : Mère moldue de Mary.

Bones Malcom : Père de Mary qui travaille pour Gringotts. Un homme sévère qui refuse que sa fille et sa femme se mêlent des problèmes actuels du monde magique.

Lazitch Magdalene : Une des deux adultes qui ont sauvé les gryffondors du Black Hawk.

Yaltes Roland : Un des deux adultes qui ont sauvé les gryffondors du Black Hawk.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Capitaine et gardien. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 4 : RETOUR AUX BONNES HABITUDES.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, presque à la verticale dans son lit. Elle repoussa les draps de lin et tenta de se lever, prise de panique. Se débattant avec les longs pans de sa chemise de nuit et tâtonnant avec d'un geste effréné tout ce qui s'offrait à la surface veloutée de ses petits doigts, elle espérait trouver quelque chose à quoi se rattacher fermement. Enfin, alors que ses pieds effleuraient le sol avec une rapidité fugace, l'obscurité disparut remplacée par le visage mangé par les ombres de Mary, le regard brumeux, une bougie à la main. Son amie avait claqué des doigts et une furtive étincelle s'en était échappée pour rebondir jusqu'à la mèche tordue de la chandelle et l'embraser avec promptitude. La jeune fille bailla puis observa son amie, le visage pâle et les yeux tirés, son front perlé de gouttes de sueur comme prise de panique. Aussitôt, Mary se leva et prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes tandis qu'elle s'agitait.

« Lily, Lily ! Ca va ? »

La jeune fille jeta un regard écarquillé à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant de parvenir à retrouver une respiration un peu moins enrouée. Lily reprit un peu ses esprits, son regard inquiet virevoltant sur les objets qui encombraient la pièce, flacons de verres, miroirs et une grande armoire. Puis enfin, elle se calma, son souffle redevint paisible et ses grands yeux verts effleurèrent le visage de Mary avec sympathie.

« Je… Ce n'est rien…. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar… Rien de plus ! »

« Très bien, rétorqua Mary qui se rassit sur son lit après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. »

Il faisait encore un peu nuit dehors mais on sentait les prémices de l'aurore près à surgir à l'horizon. Des oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter et l'air frais de la nuit s'adoucissait. Dans à peine quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait, rond et mordoré, annonçant une nouvelle journée. Lily s'assit sur ses genoux et frissonna dans la chemise de nuit que lui avait prêtée son amie. Ses cheveux roux sombres frottèrent contre ses épaules et elle les remit en place d'un geste désabusé.

« J'avais oublié qu'on était chez toi, confessa Lily dans un murmure. »

« Moi aussi à vrai dire, ça me fait bizarre d'être à la maison alors que nous devrions être bien au chaud dans notre dortoir à Poudlard. »

La jeune fille tenta pendant quelques instants de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait effrayé à ce point mais il lui restait juste de son rêve nocturne un vague goût âpre sur la langue et une langueur qui envahissait lentement ses jambes. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se pencha un peu sur le côté et tandis que ses dents de devant trituraient sa lèvre exsangue, Lily chercha dans les quelques fugitifs souvenirs brumeux qui s'accrochaient encore à sa mémoire, quelque chose d'abominable et de terrifiant. La jeune Evans avait toujours eu pour habitude d'affronter ses pires terreurs : ce n'était pas vraiment une preuve de courage, simplement de détermination intangible qui collait à ses réflexes. La preuve même était qu'elle avait refusé de se laisser happer par la spirale angoissante imposée peu à peu, avec une application perverse et soucieuse de minutie, par Evan Rosier depuis plusieurs années.

Si les remarques blessantes l'avaient d'abord faite pleurer puis l'avaient rudement abattue jusqu'à la plonger dans un état léthargique intense, la jeune fille avait retrouvé au fond d'elle cette petite voix qui l'avait fustigée de se battre, de ne pas s'abandonner à la douleur lancinante en espérant l'oublier (ou tout du moins que celle-ci ne deviendrait qu'un élément normal et quotidien de sa vie) mais faire face. Et par un curieux agencements de circonstances et de hasards, Lily Evans était rentrée en possession de pouvoirs qui surpassaient de loin ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

La rouquine prit sa baguette, éternua doucement et fit glisser le bout de bois entre ses doigts, ce qui eut pour étrange conséquence de l'apaiser un peu. Elle avait, depuis le premier jour, un attachement tout particulier à sa baguette, depuis qu'Ollivander la lui avait remise dans un bel étui doublé de velours avec un regard lourd de complicité. Et elle avait appris il y avait déjà deux ans ce que sa baguette avait de si particulier, et par qui elle avait été faite. Dumbledore le lui avait confié pour l'obliger à affronter ses peurs et ses craintes.

Lily acquiesça et s'adossa contre le mur de la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer le cadre du tableau accroché au-dessus de son lit. Mary avait ses grands cheveux pâles dans la lumière palpitante qui tombaient dans son dos et Lily reconnut avec admiration les traits de Judith Bones. Pourtant, la préfète savait que son amie pouvait avoir un air absolument froid envers certaines personnes tandis que sa mère semblait n'être que gentillesse et bonté. Mary avait hérité de sa douceur mais aussi d'une relative rigidité.

« Dis, Mary, comment tes parents se sont rencontrés, demanda Lily avec curiosité. »

« Hum… Ma mère tenait un petit magasin dans le centre de Glasgow et un jour, mon père y est entré par curiosité. Ils se sont un peu fréquentés puis ils se sont mariés. »

« Et ta mère, elle tient toujours sa boutique ? »

« Ho non ! Papa a déclaré qu'il gagnait largement assez pour nous trois. Ce qui est vrai mais je suis sûre que maman aurait préféré retourner à sa boutique, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps. Mais mon père lui demande de rester à la maison et on ne reçoit personne, ni moldu, ni sorcier. »

Lily fronça un sourcil en écoutant le récit de sa camarde et ne prêta pas attention au mobile enchanté qui tournait sur lui-même au plafond. Composé d'étoiles filantes qui scintillaient dans la pénombre de la chambre, les petits firmaments renvoyaient sur les murs blancs et les draps clairs de minuscules petites lueurs multicolores. Un reflet bleu effleura le visage de Lily qui sans s'en rendre compte le chassa d'un geste affecté de la main.

« Tu sais, Lily, mon père est un peu austère. Il a fait ses études à Serdaigle et je sais qu'il a été un peu déçu que je n'y aille pas. Mais comme il est assez souvent en déplacements, j'en profite pour me promener avec ma mère. »

Lily comprit que le caractère glacial et strict du père de Mary était peut-être dû au fait que cet homme se sentait un peu entre deux mondes, celui des sorciers et des moldus. C'était pour cela qu'il tenait sa femme dans l'ignorance des évènements magiques et qu'il recevait très peu chez lui.

« Moi, je me suis toujours demandé depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière si mon mari serait un moldu ou un sorcier, pas toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, répondit Mary dubitative à la question de la rouquine. »

Un silence paisible s'installa entre elles deux puis Lily dont le cauchemar lui était totalement sorti de la tête, laissa son corps retomber dans la douceur des draps et ferma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu du sommeil. Mary de son côté, souffla doucement sur la flamme tremblotante de la bougie à moitié fondue et cette dernière dégagea un ruban de fumée nacrée dans la pénombre.

xxx

James grogna en entendant les coups répétés contre la trappe du grenier mais la voix claire de Remus répondit qu'ils arrivaient. Le vacarme cessa enfin et le garçon plissa son front avant d'enfoncer avec délice la tête dans le polochon. Remus vint le tirer de son lit avec malice, lui étant déjà habillé et coiffé.

« Allez, fainéant ! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas repartir le ventre vide ! »

« Repartir, déclara vaguement James en émergeant sa tête aux cheveux désordonnés de sous les couvertures. Mais repartir où ? »

« A Poudlard, Monsieur Potter ! Vous savez, Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne ! »

James s'extirpa enfin avec déplaisir du lit et enfila ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Remus l'abandonna en laissant lourdement retomber la trappe du grenier et James finit tout de même par revêtir son uniforme qu'il rafraîchit d'un geste de sa baguette. Après avoir jeté un regard un peu curieux sur les objets recouvert de draps blancs ou empilés sur des cartons parfois grignotés par les souris, James considéra que c'était une perte de temps de se coiffer.

Il descendit donc à son tour jusqu'à la salle à manger pour découvrir que les trois autres gryffondors étaient attablés. Une douce odeur de café régnait dans la cuisine où Madame Bones s'affairait. James se demanda comment elle pouvait réussir de si bons toasts sans magie mais ne réfléchit pas trop en mangeant de bon appétit. Lily Evans, de l'autre côté de la table, se leva et alla aider la mère de Mary. James lui lança au passage un regard suspicieux. Toujours à faire son intéressante, pensa t'il avec mépris. Remus le poussa du coude et James répondit par un grognement sourd au sous-entendu du garçon. Le jeune Potter observa les mouvements de la préfète de gryffondor qui apportait à nouveau une lourde théière dont s'échappait un ruban de fumée. Derrière elle, sur le fronton de la cheminée, reposait un petit cadre. La photo sépia montrait Madame Bones, un grand sourire tordant son visage avec dans les bras une toute petite fille à qui elle avait visiblement fait des couettes. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés paraissait aussi joyeux qu'un détraqueur. Il devait s'agir de Monsieur Bones, avec cet sévère. Son regard austère semblait chercher à dépasser ses lunettes et ses cheveux déjà un peu argentés, peignés en arrière, ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son apparente animosité face à James qui osait perturber la tranquillité des petits personnages de la photo. Le garçon détourna donc son regard avec précipitation.

C'est alors qu'apparut Roland Yaltes d'un pas décidé. La porte de derrière se referma sur lui et il ne dégrafa pas sa cape noire sous laquelle brillaient les insignes de son uniforme. L'homme venait probablement du petit jardin qui entourait l'arrière ombragé de la maison comme en attestaient ses bottes un peu maculées de boue. Un coup de vent l'avait un peu décoiffé et il lissa sans grande attention quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient de son catogan. Ses yeux bleus passèrent rapidement en revue les jeunes gens puis s'attardèrent sur James qui buvait sa tasse de café. Tout deux échangèrent un regard puis le gryffondor fit une mimique intéressée avant de reposer son mug. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait apparut à son tour avec un grand sourire et échangea quelques mots polis avec Judith Bones avant de regarder son partenaire.

« Et bien, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui mais j'espère que tu es bonne cavalière ! »

« Aucun problème, ajouta Magdalene dans un rire de gorge cristallin. Bien que je sois plus adepte des balais, je ne refuserais tout de même pas de monter sur le dos d'un cheval. »

James vit que Remus échangeait un regard plein de questions avec Mary qui fit signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

Une grosse horloge sonna et tous la regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Madame Bones, nous allons devoir partir, expliqua Roland Yaltes avec délicatesse. »

La femme parut presque déçue que ses visiteurs impromptus s'en aillent si vite mais Mary lui expliqua qu'ils devaient rapidement retourner à Poudlard car ils avaient déjà raté le début de la matinée. Chacun abandonna le petit déjeuner sans que les deux adultes n'en aient pris un morceau et Mary aida sa mère à tout remettre en ordre d'un coup de baguette magique.

Au dehors, les attendaient trois chevaux harnachés de selles en cuir un peu usagées mais chacun d'entre eux piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de quitter le calme cottage. Remus finit de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou et exposa à haute voix ses doutes.

« On part à cheval ? »

« Effectivement, c'est le moyen le plus rapide étant donné que nous ne pouvons transplanez, répondit Roland Yaltes en enfilant une paire de gant en cuir. »

Madame Bones les regardait sur le pas de la porte, son tablier noué à la taille, un air un peu inquiet et désappointé passa furtivement dans son regard puis elle finit par sourire. Mary embrassa sa mère et parcourut les quelques mètres de hautes herbes pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui était planté avec hésitation devant les trois chevaux.

« Nous ne pourrons aller trop vite mais c'est une façon de voyager tout à fait agréable ! »

James considéra que c'était surtout une façon de disparaître bien sagement sans que personne ne suive leurs déplacements. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, lui-même étant un cavalier accompli. Il s'approcha du cheval à la robe baie et flatta doucement l'encolure de l'animal qui hocha d'approbation sa longue tête avant d'arracher une touffe d'herbes et de la mastiquer. Il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étrier quand Lily Evans toussota avec gêne. Le gryffondor se retourna pour découvrir la jeune fille un peu pâle, les joues rosissant de gêne.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne suis jamais montée à cheval… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, vous monterez derrière moi, rétorqua l'homme en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille. »

James haussa les épaules devant la posture ridicule de la préfète mais bientôt, la jeune fille fut en croupe derrière Roland Yaltes qui tenait avec fermeté ses rênes tandis que son cheval renâclait quelque peu. Magdalene Latzich monta à sou tour sur une jument de couleur blanche et la femme rabattit derrière elle sa cape. Remus fit un pas en avant mais le petit cheval baie de James se mit à hennir bruyamment. Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué. James crut être le seul à comprendre la vraie raison qui poussait le cheval à reculer ainsi devant le garçon mais il se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles échangeaient un signe de tête.

« J'ai un peu de mal avec les animaux, expliqua Remus mal à l'aise. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas monter avec moi. Je suis sûre que si je le dirige, il ne dira rien, répondit vivement Mary. »

Avant qu'un des deux adultes aient eu le temps de riposter, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds tendit une main secourable à Remus qui s'assit derrière elle avec un peu d'appréhension. James vit son ami passer un bras à la taille de Mary qui prit les rênes en mains. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à être encore à terre et comprit qu'il devrait se contenter de monter derrière Magdalene Latzich. Son air boudeur ne passa pas inaperçu mais il ne fit aucune remarque. L'étalon noir de Roland Yaltes piétina l'herbe qui était à ses sabots d'un geste sec et se cabra. L'homme lança quelques mots à Judith Bones puis sa monture bondit par-dessus le buisson qui bordait le jardin et partit au galop sur le petit chemin de campagne poussiéreux.

James s'accrocha avec surprise au bras de la femme et manqua de recevoir le pan virevoltant de sa cape dans la figure. Il saisit ses lunettes pour ne pas les perdre dans la confusion et vit seulement s'éloigner rapidement la silhouette élancée de la maison des Bones. Le cheval sur lequel étaient Remus et Mary les doubla rapidement et James se sentit vexé d'être ainsi à la traîne. Mais la jument qu'il montait était bien moins robuste que les deux autres montures et il se doutait que le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir demanderait de l'endurance. Pourtant, il était doublement furieux à l'idée que Lily soit en tête, montée sur une superbe bête et surtout en compagnie d'un inconnu. C'est vrai, après tout, qui attestait de la bonne foi de cet homme ? A vrai dire, James le trouvait un peu étrange avec sa voix plaisante, un peu chantante, son altitude altière et son air candide. Puis finalement, le garçon laissa donc le vent souffler dans ses cheveux en épis et contempla distraitement le paysage vallonné gorgé de rivières tumultueuses et de forêts verdoyantes. Les champs n'étaient plus que de vastes étendues sauvages sans blés dorés et seuls les cahots de pierre granitiques rompaient parfois la monotonie du panorama.

xxx

Enfin, la haute silhouette de Poudlard apparut avec ses tours élancées agrippant les nuages et sa massive allure. Du haut de leur promontoire, ils pouvaient deviner le lac à la surface argentée et en contre-bas, les petites maisons aux toitures d'ardoises de Pré-au-lard. Lily desserra son étreinte de l'homme et soupira avec aise. La chevauchée lui avait paru extraordinaire. D'abord, perdue par les cahots de la route et le rythme lassant du cheval qui galopait, elle avait ensuite apprécié de contempler les futaies profondes s'échapper de son regard et les collines se dévorer sous les sabots hardis du grand cheval noir.

« Nous voilà à Poudlard, il me semble, déclara le jeune homme avec un ton incrédule et presque époustouflé dans la voix. »

A leurs côtés, apparurent Remus et Mary puis bon dernier James et la femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Le gryffondor sembla de mauvaise humeur et Lily rit sous cape en voyant son air contrarié. Ils dévalèrent le coteau rocheux du promontoire et firent place à la grande allée qui menait devant les hautes grilles ouvragées de Poudlard. Les piliers de pierre claire pourvus d'horribles statues de sangliers ailés rappelèrent cependant à Lily de bons souvenirs. Roland Yaltes descendit avec prestance du cheval et laissa la préfète en croupe. Il prit les rênes de la monture entre ses doigts et la fit avancer lentement sur le chemin.

Derrière les grilles de fer forgé, on distinguait le parc bordé de buissons et l'aile Ouest de Poudlard. Quelques minuscules silhouettes devaient se rendre en cours de botanique car ils longeaient une des terrasses avant de disparaître derrière une avancée du château. Lily un peu mal à l'aise se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir franchir les grilles mais au bout de quelques minutes, la large silhouettes à la démarche chaloupée du garde-chasse arriva. Hagrid toujours vêtu d'un long manteau qu'il avait du confectionner lui-même à l'aide de peaux de bêtes, avait accrochées à sa taille les lourdes clefs d'argent de Poudlard. La préfète lui fit un petit geste de la main et il lui répondit à travers sa barbe touffue avec bonne humeur.

« Bonjours, miss Evans! Content de vous voir! »

« Moi aussi Hagrid ! »

Le garde-chasse fit grincer sur leurs gongs les lourdes grilles et les cavaliers pénétrèrent dans le parc. Au loin, la forêt interdite avait toujours son aspect si intrigant et un peu terrible mais le château était toujours aussi beau alors que les vitraux lançaient des reflets aveuglants avec le soleil automnal.

« Vous êtes… monsieur Yaltes, c'est cela, demanda Hagrid à l'homme qui ne faisait que la moitié de sa grande taille de demi-géant. »

« Roland Yaltes et je suis accompagné de … »

« Miss Latzich. Oui, rassurez-vous, je la connais. Je l'ai vue alors qu'elle apprenait à peine à voler sur un balai, vous savez. »

« Hagrid, vous ne devriez pas raconter ce genre de choses, répondit avec humour la jeune femme aux allures de garçon. »

« En effet ! Mais quand je pense à ce que vous êtes parvenue à faire ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant les marches de l'entrée et Hagrid prit soin des chevaux qu'il emmena près de sa petite chaumière. Les quatre gryffondors pénétrèrent enfin dans le hall et Lily soupira en se sentant enfin un peu chez elle. Le grand hall impressionna Roland Yaltes et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, vint les narguer avec sarcasmes.

« Je te préviens, Peeves. Je suis maintenant préfète en chef alors déguerpis si tu ne veux pas que je signale tes âneries au baron sanglant ! »

Le poltergeist ricana puis finalement disparut sans toutefois caqueter qu'il allait s'occuper des couloirs du troisième étage. Quelques élèves passèrent devant eux et leur jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué. Le professeur McGonnagal arriva enfin, toujours avec son air sévère mais elle parut contente de les voir. Elle serra avec un peu de cérémonie la main de Yaltes et de Latzich qui lança un clin d'œil malicieux à Lily.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Dumbledore va vous recevoir ! »

« Excusez-moi, mais… et nous, professeur, demanda James qui était content qu'on s'intéresse enfin un peu à eux. »

« Et bien, Potter, répondit la femme en le fixant par-dessus la monture en écailles de ses lunettes. Je pense que Miss Evans va vous conduire au cours du professeur Flitwick. »

Les trois adultes quittèrent les élèves et Lily s'avança à travers les couloirs, contente de retrouver les armures enchantées ou les tableaux dans lesquelles les sorciers et nymphes papotaient avec véhémence. Un groupe de première année frôla les murs en voyant arriver les gryffondors. Remus se pencha sur James et murmura en plissant les yeux quelques mots :

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on était craintifs comme ça en première année ! »

« Non, on faisait déjà régner la terreur, rétorqua avec arrogance James. »

Quand le petit professeur Flitwick vit les quatre gryffondors sur le pas de la salle de cours, il les invita à se joindre à eux avec bonne humeur. Sa petite voix haute perchée reprit le cours de sa leçon mais les murmures foisonnants des septièmes années intriguées par l'absence de leurs camarades l'obligèrent à couiner un peu plus fort. L'heure passa rapidement et la cloche sonna au bout de vingt minutes.

« Très bien ! Vous jetterez un coup d'œil au prochain chapitre qui se trouve dans votre manuel, s'il vous plait ! »

Lily fut un peu frustrée d'avoir raté un de ses cours préférés qu'étaient les enchantements et dans lesquels elle excellait. Toutefois, elle dut reconnaître que retrouver Julia allait être une véritable partie de plaisir.

Dix minutes plus tard, les gryffondors allèrent déjeuner avec joie. Autour des quatre revenants se pressaient de nombreux élèves, curieux de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Lily vit bien que Julia mourrait d'envie de l'interroger mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait attendre d'être un peu plus au calme pour apprécier le récit palpitant de la préfète en chef. A table, le rosbeef était toujours parfaitement cuit et après avoir savouré leur dessert, les trois jeunes filles se levèrent pour découvrir un serdaigle sortir en courant de la grande salle, le visage bleu et la main plaqué sur la bouche. La préfète fixa avec humeur les maraudeurs qui ricanaient déjà, bien qu'ils ne fussent au complet que depuis quelques minutes à peine.

« Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, déclara Sirius avec un large sourire. »

« Pourquoi, demanda James tandis que Peter pouffait de rire. »

« Bah, il a déclaré que comme tu était porté disparu, il faudrait que Gryffondor se trouve un nouveau capitaine. »

« Et on a un peu assaisonné son assiette, expliqua Pettigrow avec malice. »

« Mais… »

James reste immobile dans le couloir et Sirius lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos.

« Et oui, mon vieux, Mc' t'a nommé capitaine de Gryffondor ! Tu t'en doutais un peu, non ? »

« Félicitations, ajouta Remus avec calme tandis que James bredouillait quelque chose entre ses dents. »

« Pas mal de monde est déjà venu me voir pour les sélections ! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu leurs as répondu, demanda James avec curiosité. »

« Qu'en l'absence du capitaine, je me nommais vice-capitaine et que les épreuves de sélections consistaient à voler, les yeux bandés et à éviter des cognards énervés sur un parcours d'obstacles…. »

« Et avec ça, ne me dit pas qu'il y a toujours des volontaires ? »

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur d'en avoir découragé très peu, soupira Sirius, en passant théâtralement une main sur son front d'un geste effondré. »

Les couloirs regorgeaient déjà d'élèves qui se rendaient en cours et les maraudeurs n'eurent même pas le temps de saluer les serdaigles qui courraient vers la tour où se tenaient les cours de divination, déjà en retard.

« Ha, si ! Il y a deux premières années qui sont repartis totalement abattus de mes exigences, se souvint le jeune homme en riant ouvertement de la naïveté des nouveaux élèves. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours, demanda Remus pour changer de conversation. »

« Juste défense contre les forces du mal, ajouta Peter en agitant son nez. »

« Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau prof ? »

« Il ressemble à quoi ? »

« Ho, vous verrez bien par vous-même mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore quelqu'un de très normal, si tu veux mon avis, déclara Sirius en laissant passer deux serpentards qui se couraient après. »

« Du moment qu'il est compétant, soupira Remus en pénétrant dans la salle. »

James constata avec mauvaise humeur que les serpentards étaient eux aussi installés dans la salle de cours. Une jeune femme s'affairait sur l'estrade à tracer quelque chose à l'aide de sa baguette sur le tableau noir. La silhouette était féminine et James sourit en remarquant que la robe bleu ciel de la jeune femme découvrait ses épaules. Une cascade de cheveux châtains retombait sur les épaules menues de la jeune femme et un ruban de couleur crème complétait apparemment sa coiffure. Enfin le professeur se retourna et James découvrit avec surprise que ce qu'il avait pris pour un accessoire, marque de la coquetterie féminine, n'en était pas un. Il s'accouda à son bureau et remarqua que Sirius, assis à côté de lui, avait cessé de se balancer. Un silence angoissant planait dans la petite salle de classe et chacun contemplait avec ébahissement le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aliénor Smith et je serai cette année votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Un chuchotement parcourut l'assemblée mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas garde. Elle s'assit avec délicatesse sur le coin de son bureau et contempla les élèves.

« Je sais que vous avez eu plusieurs professeurs de suite au cours de ses dernières années mais nous tenterons de rattraper votre retard pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse avoir sans aucunes excuses possibles ses ASPICS. »

James se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et déglutit bruyamment. Dans la rangée de droite, le groupe de garçons de Serpentard paraissait en pleine conversation. Le visage du professeur resta impassible pour la bonne raison qu'aucun des septièmes années présents dans la salle ne pouvait saisir son regard. Le bandeau crème passait en effet sur la face de la femme et bandait ses yeux. Pourtant, elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'Evan Rosier discutait, s'avança dans le rang et s'arrêta devant sa table.

« Monsieur, puis-je savoir votre nom ? »

« Rosier, pourquoi, répondit sèchement le serpentard en se retournant à moitié vers la femme dont le visage impassible le fixait. »

« Monsieur Rosier, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous taire, s'il vous plait. »

Evan Rosier eut un sourire cynique, s'assit correctement sur sa chaise pour faire face à l'estrade et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Aliénor Smith reprit position derrière son bureau et continua à exposer les objectifs qu'ils devraient atteindre cette année pour valider leurs examens. Pourtant, Rosier continua de discuter avec Michael Zabini sans tenir compte de la remarque du professeur. James était encore étonné d'avoir vu la femme se mouvoir avec aisance, sans présenter d'hésitations, alors que ses yeux étaient bandés. Au bout d'un moment, il y eu un éclat de voix et mais le maraudeur n'eut le temps de ne rien voir car tout alla trop vite. Dans son dos, un profond murmure parcourait déjà la salle. Il se retourna et vit Evan Rosier, cramponné à sa table, le buste tendu en arrière tandis que le tampon de feutre qui servait habituellement à effacer le tableau flottait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Alinéor Smith avait encore sa baguette tendue et tous remarquèrent que sa main tremblait un petit peu. Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le bois et d'un mouvement sec, le tampon repartit en voletant à travers la classe jusqu'au tableau. Le regard gris du Serpentard perça le visage vide de sentiments du professeur dont la voix démontrait pourtant son malaise. Ses lèvres frémirent et James discerna que ses doigts entremêlés autour de sa baguette s'agrippaient maladroitement au rebord de son bureau.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit quelque chose ! »

La voix féminine avait perdu sa confiance et James se rendit compte que ce simple incident démontrait l'appréhension que la jeune femme devait avoir face aux septièmes années. Le préfet des serpentards parcourut l'assemblée d'un air de défi mais n'intervint plus pendant le cours.

De son côté, Aliénor Smith commença réellement la leçon et James fut bien obligé de concentrer en se rendant compte que le sujet n'était vraiment pas aisé.

xxx

A la fin de l'heure, Lily rangea ses livres dans sa besace et sortit assez rapidement en souhaitant une bonne après-midi à son professeur qui lui répondit poliment mais froidement sans se retourner. La femme resta face au tableau sur lequel elle dessinait des symboles cabalistiques tandis que ses élèves sortaient l'un après l'autre. Si la préfète avait trouvé le cours intéressant bien qu'un peu complexe (il lui faudrait vérifier cette dernière notion abordée à la fin de l'heure), elle avait réalisé sans aucun doute possible le malaise de la femme face à la réaction hautaine et sans-gêne d'Evan Rosier. Lily demanda à ses deux amies comment Aliénor Smith pouvait voir quelque chose en se bandant ainsi les yeux mais Julia lui exposa que la femme était tout simplement aveugle. Lily, surprise, bouscula un poufssoufle qui commença à se plaindre puis avisant son insigne de préfète en chef, déguerpit rapidement vers les salles d'études de runes.

« Quand Dumbledore l'a présentée lors du dîner, il nous a exposé cette petite particularité mais nous a assuré que cela n'altérait en rien la qualité d'enseignement du professeur Smith. »

« C'est dommage qu'on soit encore avec les serpentards pour la défense contre les forces du mal, fit remarquer Mary en soupirant. »

« A croire qu'ils n'ont pas compris que c'est la meilleure façon pour que tout ce petit monde s'étripe bien sagement, rétorqua Lily mitigée. »

« C'est peut-être ce qu'ils souhaitent, après tout, ajouta Mary en riant joyeusement. »

En regardant son amie, Lily eut l'impression que leur aventure à bord du Black Hawk et leur chevauchée pour revenir à Poudlard n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick quasi-sans-tête, flotta près d'elle et décolla avec amabilité sa tête pour la saluer. Il la félicita de sa nomination et elle le remercia, bien que la vision de la tête retenue seulement par quelques lambeaux de chair lui soit toujours aussi insupportable que lors de sa première année. Alors que les trois jeunes filles arpentaient le couloir, une voix interpella Lily en l'appelant par son nom de famille.

« Evans, Lily Evans ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit qu'un jeune homme se frayait un chemin malaisé à travers la foule. Enfin, il parvint devant elle, un peu essoufflé et parut étonné en étudiant son visage avec minutie. Lily pencha la tête et le jeune homme fut soudain gêné, ses joues rosirent aussitôt.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes Lily Evans ? »

« En effet, c'est moi, répondit doucement la gryffondor en se demandant ce que cet étrange garçon lui voulait. »

Il était vêtu d'un uniforme jaune et noir de Poufssoufle, le nœud de sa cravate était impeccablement fait. Ses yeux noisettes continuaient toujours de l'observer, remarqua t'elle, tandis que la raie de ses cheveux bruns étaient rectiligne. Il avait le nez en trompette, la peau un peu hâlée et la jeune fille observa que le nouveau venu tordait ses mains d'appréhension. Enfin, il lui présenta sa main droite avec un gentil sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.

« Je suis Joshua Brooks, élève de sixième année à Poufssoufle. C'est moi qui est été nommé préfet en chef avec vous. »

Lily eut un sursaut et serra maladroitement la main du garçon qui était extrêmement poli dans sa façon de s'exprimer.

« Mais… »

« Oui, je sais, murmura t'il comme pour se confesser. Je ne suis qu'en sixième année mais William Jordan, le préfet de ma maison, a décliné la proposition du professeur Chourave. »

« Ha d'accord, très bien ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Joshua. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

Les échanges de politesses qui suivirent firent à nouveau rougir Lily et elle trouva que le jeune homme était une très bonne surprise, étant donnée l'angoisse que l'inconnu qui occuperait le même poste qu'elle avait provoqué depuis que la jeune fille avait appris sa nomination. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Lily rit doucement avec plaisir à une remarque amusante que lança le garçon. Mary et Julia qui s'étaient placées un peu en arrière du couple observaient les deux jeunes gens avec grands mouvements de sourcils pour l'une et regard dubitatif pour l'autre. Lily trouvait le jeune homme très intéressant et découvrit qu'il était lui-même totalement novice par rapport aux exigences du poste de préfet en chef, n'ayant même pas été nommé préfet au préalable.

Pourtant, un petit groupe vint refroidir la bonne ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Lily vit un uniforme vert et argent se montrer dans le coin du couloir. Evan Rosier contemplait le spectacle de bonne entente qu'offraient les deux nouveaux préfets en chef aux élèves qui passaient dans le couloir, avec une parfaite imitation d'un air conquis et d'un regard enjôleur. Lily se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Joshua et découvrit le préfet de Serpentard dont le sourire sympathique retrouva brusquement ses habituels mimiques acerbes. Sa bouche se tordit avec déplaisir, on aurait presque cru qu'adresser la parole à Lily Evans, ne serait-ce que pour des insultes ou des remarques offensantes, le blessait.

« Décidément, on arrête pas la déchéance dans cette école ! Dire que tu as été nommée préfète en chef, Evans ! Il est plus que temps de s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de cette vieille chouette de McGonnagal. Une sang de bourbe… que dis-je ! Deux sangs de bourbe comme préfets en chef, quelle honte ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement sournois qui offusqua Lily qui ne tenait pas à commencer l'année par croiser la baguette avec le serpentard. Se souvenir qu'il avait tenté de la noyer l'année passée lui suffisait largement mais elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en entendant l'insulte.

« Rosier, je te conseille de déguerpir rapidement… »

« Sinon quoi, Evans ? Tu sais que tu me fais très peur quand tu te mets en colère, déclara le jeune homme en lui coupant la parole. »

Un groupe de Serdaigle passa dans le couloir et jeta un regard curieux à l'affrontement qui avait lieu entre les deux préfets. Evan Rosier pesta, se drapa d'un geste théâtral de sa cape puis lança en plissant les yeux quelques dernières paroles pourtant lourdes de menaces.

« Si tu ne tiens pas à terminer comme certaines personnes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de Traverse, il y a peu, Evans, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes arrières. Les profs comme Prenzweller ou les crétins comme Black ne seront pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. »

Puis il disparut rapidement, certainement un peu déçu d'avoir mis fin à la joute verbale si hâtivement. Lily sentit alors que Joshua avait saisi sa main qui pendant toute la conversation avait désiré lancer à la figure du serpentard quelques flammes. Elle parut surprise et il la regarda très calmement tandis qu'elle s'apaisait à son tour.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui. »

« Au contraire, laissa échapper Lily en observant avec une minutie attentive le couloir par lequel le serpentard les avait quittés. Ce genre de personnes, il vaut mieux toujours savoir où elles se trouvent pour ne pas les retrouver dans son dos. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire, demanda candidement Joshua en regardant Lily avec malaise. »

« J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'agit que de paroles en l'air …, répondit Lily un peu pâle, en soupirant. »

fin du chapitre 4

25 janv. 06


	6. 5 L'apprenti du professeur

Ha, un chapitre que j'adore ! Je ne dirais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ça va faire plaisir à certains lecteurs !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Une grande chevauchée ramène les quatre gryffondors en compagnie de Magdalene Latzich et Roland Yaltes à Poudlard. Pourtant, James est persuadé que ce n'est pas pour prendre l'air mais plutôt passer inaperçus. Arrivés au château, le professeur Dumbledore convoque les deux adultes dans son bureau tandis que les élèves reprennent leurs cours. C'est avec grand étonnement qu'ils assistent à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec leur nouveau professeur : Aliénor Smith, apparemment aveugle, les yeux bandés qui semblent toutefois très adroite malgré son appréhension visible face à l'insolence de certains élèves. Lily fait la connaissance de Joshua Brooks, jeune élève de sixième année à Poufsouffle, qui se présente à elle comme nouveau préfet en chef. Plutôt gentil et très attentionné, leur petite discussion est interrompue par Evan Rosier, qui s'empresse de rappeler à Lily quelques menaces de mort bien senties après avoir pris la peine de s'offusquer de la nomination de deux sangs de bourbe aux postes de préfets en chef.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 7° année, gardien et préfet. Petit ami de Mary. Il est reparti de Poudlard car sa mère préfère savoir ses enfants près d'elle en Irlande étant donné les attentats.

Tolstoï Dimitri : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteur. Jumeau de Natacha.

Tolstoï Natacha : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteuse. Jumelle de Dimitri.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année, petit ami de Julia.

Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Petit ami d'Agatha Penwood.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue.

Abbot Agnès : Poufsouffle, 7° année. Une petite curieuse.

O'Connor Ralph : Poufsouffle, 7° année, batteur.

Penwood Agatha : Poufsouffle, 7° année, petite amie d'Andrew Johnson.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse et capitaine.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France.

Lupin Armand : Père de Remus. Médecin moldu français de sa profession qui est mort pour sauver son fils des griffes d'un loup-garou.

Prenzweller Kathia : Ancien professeur de combat qui est sous une malédiction. C'est la mère de Line qui aurait d'ailleurs été chargée par Dumbledore de faire une liste de certains élèves : l'opération Pégasus.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 5 : L'APPRENTI DU PROFESSEUR.

Lorsque les maraudeurs arrivèrent devant le stade de Quidditch, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que l'équipe de Serdaigle terminait son premier entraînement. Derrière James et Sirius, un nombre assez important d'élèves étaient venus, autant pour se présenter pour la sélection de Gryffondor que pour assister au spectacle et voir qui aurait la chance d'être sélectionné par le prestigieux James Potter, nommé nouveau capitaine. James, dont la nomination l'avait tout d'abord enorgueilli, commençait à se demander si ses responsabilités n'étaient pas plus lourdes que prévues. En effet, il lui faudrait trouver deux nouveaux poursuiveurs et cela risquait fort de modifier totalement le style de jeu de l'équipe. Pourtant, le jeune homme faisait confiance à son jugement et avait demandé aux autres joueurs d'être présents pour participer à la sélection.

James poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant sur le strapontin instable des gradins, croisa ses bras et regarda à nouveau les performances des joueurs vêtus de bleu. Vraisemblablement, Andrew Johnson n'avait pas eu trop de mal à renouveler son équipe dont tout de même quatre joueurs à la base manquaient. Les joueurs redescendirent au sol et James vint saluer son adversaire avec un petit sourire en coin, observant par-dessus ses lunettes deux nouveaux batteurs qui étaient restés en l'air à s'envoyer des cognards à la figure.

« Ha, salut Potter ! Tu fais tes sélections, c'est ça ? »

« Exact, répondit le Gryffondor, les mains dans ses poches. Dis donc, tu as l'air d'avoir déniché de sacrés numéros ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, soupira le Serdaigle en s'épongeant le front. »

Derrière eux, un bruit sourd retentit mais ce n'était qu'un cognard qui avait défoncé une des palissades de bois tandis que la jeune fille visée faisait une pirouette narquoise à son adversaire.

« Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de les prendre, ces deux là ! »

« Qui c'est, demanda le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas réussi à placer un nom sur le visage fort ressemblant des deux batteurs. »

« Les jumeaux Tolstoï. Vraiment efficaces quand ils ne font pas les idiots ou qu'ils ne distraient pas le reste de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, je vais leur dire de te laisser la place. »

« Merci, Johnson ! J'aimerai bien en finir rapidement de ses sélections ! »

Le capitaine de Gryffondor retourna s'asseoir dans les gradins et entendit la voix grésillante du Serdaigle rappeler ses deux batteurs.

« Bon, Dimitri et Natacha, redescendez de là haut ! Dépêchez- vous ou je vous vire ! »

« Essaye donc, déclara en riant le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage pointu, sa batte à la main. »

Pourtant, les deux frères et sœurs mirent pieds à terre, sans néanmoins qu'un de leurs deux cognards n'ait manqué de s'en prendre à une groupe de jeunes filles qui papotaient et gloussaient en admirant les joueurs qui se présentaient. Alors que le premier groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves évoluait tant bien que mal sur le terrain, Sirius poussa un sifflement désespéré alors qu'un jeune élève de première manquait de passer lui-même au travers des anneaux. James dont les yeux balayaient le triste et pitoyable spectacle commençait à se demander s'il aurait la chance de trouver des joueurs qui sachent déjà tout simplement voler sur un balai sans pousser de cris stridents. Une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule et il vit Magdalene Latzich s'asseoir à ses côtés. La femme avait revêtu une tenue bleue avec une courte cape et des gants en cuir bardés de protections en métal.

« Alors, Potter, c'est ça, je me trompe pas ? Où ça en est, votre sélection. »

« Bof, pas terrible, répondit James qui fit signe de commencer la seconde partie de la sélection avec des tirs au but. »

Daniel Payne se plaça devant les anneaux et commença à voler doucement en faisant de grandes boucles, se penchant parfois pour réceptionner une balle.

« De mon temps, je me souviens avoir passé des heures et des heures à désespérer trouver un gardien qui ne soit pas une véritable passoire. »

« Vous étiez dans quelle équipe à Poudlard, demanda Sirius, intéressé, qui se pencha et croisa ses bras sur le siège devant lui. »

« Poufssouffle, déclara t'elle en regardant avec un plissement de paupières une jeune fille manquer de peu son tir. »

La balle ricocha contre le poteau puis deux autres garçons manquèrent à leur tour leurs essais. James vit que Daphné Marlowe, son unique poursuiveuse actuelle, contemplait le désastre d'un air mortifié, mâchouillant un doigt avec anxiété.

« Bof, ils sont pas super bons, rétorqua Sirius. »

« A mon époque, nous avons gagné la coupe quatre année de suite, dont trois années où j'étais capitaine. »

« Vous avez été nommée capitaine… en quatrième année ? »

« Exact ! »

« C'est pas un peu jeune, non, demanda Sirius sceptique. »

« Le vol a toujours été ma passion. Je n'ai été admise que lors de ma seconde année alors que je m'étais présentée lors de ma première mais le capitaine actuel m'avait envoyé voir ailleurs. Il s'en est mordu les doigts quand on m'a remis son poste de capitaine. »

« Et vous faites quoi, maintenant ? Parce que… vous comptez rester à Poudlard ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez que du voyage, répondit James sans détourner la tête. »

« Ho non ! Je vais rester à Poudlard un bon petit bout de temps, jeune homme. Mais sinon, je suis habituellement une flèche. »

La jeune femme se tut et James entendit Sirius déglutir bruyamment, se racler la gorge puis reprendre la parole.

« Non ! Vous rigolez ! Vous êtes vraiment une flèche… »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une ou deux exclamations un peu vulgaires, illustrant son étonnement. La femme sourit de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux courts soulevés par la brise qui se levaient. Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée et James jugea qu'en ne gardant que cinq candidats, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tenir compte de l'avis de ses coéquipiers. Peut-être pas trop de celui de Sirius qui était plus occupée à discuter avec la nouvelle venue.

« Je viens même d'être nommée à la tête d'un escadron, au grand damne de mes collègues. »

« Vous devez vraiment assurer alors, s'exclama Sirius. Vous pourrez me faire une démonstration, Miss Latzich ? »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Maggy ! Je commence à en avoir assez de me répéter. »

Un garçon de cinquième année parvint à marquer quatre de ses cinq essais et James hocha la tête en pensant que ce serait peut-être un bon choix. Le capitaine de gryffondor se leva et alla exposer son point de vue à la jeune poursuiveuse et à l'autre batteur. Daphné Marlowe acquiesça et laissa envisager qu'il serait possible que Terence Fleet soit sélectionné. Le cinquième année était dans sa classe et la jeune fille pensait qu'il serait un bon élément pour soutenir l'évolution des poursuiveurs. James leva la tête et vit le dénommé Fleet marquer un nouveau but sans qu'apparemment Daniel Payne ne se soit retenu de laisser passer le souaffle. Debout sur le terrain, il rappela donc les concurrents et exposa son choix qui provoqua quelques remarques déplacées ainsi que des grognements de mécontentement.

« C'est une décision de toute l'équipe et le choix est irrévocable, c'est tout ! »

En se retournant vers les gradins pour faire signe à Sirius de le rejoindre, James en vint à se demander pourquoi une flèche restait à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait que les flèches étaient des gens particulièrement doués qui avaient pour mission la sécurité des périmètres sensibles qu'ils surveillaient sur leurs balais. Certains joueurs de Quidditch, devenus trop vieux pour continuer la compétition, tentaient parfois de se présenter mais ce n'était pas de pirouettes (si impressionnantes soit-elles) mais de vraies compétences qui étaient attendues. De plus, cette Magdalene Latzich était bien jeune, malgré qu'on ait pu aisément lui donner trente ans, pour recevoir le commandement d'un escadron. Sirius répondit à son capitaine par un signe de la main et abandonna la femme aux allures de garçon manqué pour dévaler les escaliers branlants du stade.

C'est deux jours plus tard, après le repas que James se mordit les doigts d'avoir été nommé au poste de capitaine. Les Gryffondors espéraient bien laver l'affront qu'ils avaient subi l'an passé en perdant le championnat et la coupe des quatre maisons. C'était en autre par la faute de James, se souvint ce dernier, qui avait passé deux bonnes semaines inconscient à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Sirius. Il ne pouvait donc se permettre de décevoir ses camarades.

Alors que les maraudeurs étaient assis au coin du feu, discutant joyeusement de la blague qu'ils avaient fait l'après-midi même sur un groupe de Poufssouffle, James vit Daniel, qui paraissait inquiet et plein d'appréhension. Le garçon se tordait les mains et alors qu'il lui jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs, le jeune homme finit par se lever pour abandonner Mary Bones avec qui il était apparemment entrain de rédiger un devoir.

« James, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs où régnait encore un calme acceptable. James remarqua que les yeux du garçon étaient bordés de cernes sombres et Daniel lui adressa un sourire timide et tendu avant de commencer son exposé.

« Voilà… J'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé de trouver un nouveau gardien. »

« Comment ça… Attends ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! Tu abandonnes le poste, Daniel ? »

James se sentit trahi, lui qui avait déjà eu tant de mal à trouver des poursuiveurs. Le cadre d'un tableau grinça et un élève de première année passa entre eux sans les bousculer.

« Crois-moi, je préfèrerais pouvoir garder le poste mais… je quitte Poudlard ! »

« Tu quittes Poudlard ? »

« Oui, ma mère a écrit à Dumbledore pour que ma sœur et moi, on rentre immédiatement en Irlande à la maison. »

« Mais… pourquoi enfin ? »

«Avec tout ce qui a lieu en Grande-Bretagne avec … tu sais qui, elle pense qu'on sera plus en sûreté avec elle. »

« Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! On se trouve très certainement dans un des endroits les plus sûrs de Grande-Bretagne. Et avec Dumbledore… »

Daniel poussa un profond soupir et James comprit alors que la décision était irrévocable et que très certainement, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. James pencha la tête en se demandant si le départ de quelques élèves n'allait pas entraîner un mouvement de panique chez les adultes qui retireraient alors leurs enfants de l'école.

« Ha oui, je laisse aussi mon poste de préfet. McGonngal m'a convoqué dans son bureau et je lui ai demandé à ce que ça soit Remus qui ait le poste. Tu pourras lui dire ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, marmonna le garçon. »

James abandonna son camarade dans les escaliers et le laissa remonter d'un pas lourd dans leur dortoir. Il rejoignit les trois autres qui papotaient devant le feu qui flambait avec vigueur dans la cheminée. Alors que James s'assit vivement dans le large fauteuil en cuir, Sirius qui était appuyé maladroitement sur l'accoudoir, chancela et se rattrapa au mur. James tendit la main et prit du sachet de Peter quelques boules baveuses qu'il goba aussitôt.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ces friandises, James, fit remarquer Remus. »

Peter de son côté, replia le rabat en papier du sachet et le glissa précautionneusement dans la poche de son pantalon pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus victime de la gourmandise de ses amis.

« Non, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, répondit le maraudeur, mâchant distraitement mais fermement les bonbons. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, Daniel, demanda Sirius avec curiosité. »

« M'annoncer que je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau gardien, grogna James de mauvaise humeur. »

Le jeune homme exposa donc à ses camarades ce que Daniel Payne lui avait expliqué. Sirius paraissait outré qu'on puisse penser à retirer les élèves de Poudlard. Remus plissa les yeux et ne parut pas très fier de recevoir le nouveau rôle de préfet de Gryffondor.

« Ben quoi, Remus, ce n'est pas ton rêve de devenir un bourreau de la loi ! »

« Pas tellement, je vais être obligé de vous empêcher de faire des bêtises, fit remarquer le jeune homme en abandonnant sans le remarquer la page de son livre. »

« Au contraire, tu pourras nous couvrir, rétorqua Sirius en éclatant de rire. »

La petite discussion avait pris de l'ampleur sonore et James vit Lily Evans qui pénétrait dans la salle commune, tournait un regard désapprobateur vers eux, et s'avançait d'un pas farouche.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ? »

« Simplement que tu changes de collègues, Lily, lança Sirius avec amusement. »

Il désigna Remus qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue, sans doute à cause d'un sentiment désagréable d'être l'attention de tous ceux qui s'étaient détourné de leurs activités pour contempler Lily Evans, qui tapait du pied face aux maraudeurs.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, lança t'elle entre ses dents, l'air mauvais. »

« Payne rentre chez lui en Irlande. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sa mère le fait rentrer chez lui. »

Lily avait lancé ses mots d'interrogations mais Mary qui s'était levée pour se porter aux côtés de la préfète, blêmit, porta ses mains à sa bouche et s'enfuit en courant vers les chambres à l'étage. Les murmures chatoyants se mirent à bruisser dans la salle aux tentures rouges et or et Lily fit taire tout le monde. Julia qui était intervenue lança une remarque cinglante à Sirius et tout le monde parut en vouloir alors au maraudeur qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Tu es fier de toi, Black ! C'est très amusant de faire pleurer les autres ! »

« Mais… ce n'était pas… du tout ce que… je voulais faire, lança le garçon en bredouillant. »

Julia partit furieuse et Lily après avoir survolé d'un regard méprisant le petit groupe se joignit à elle.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils descendirent le lendemain pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, les maraudeurs s'aperçurent qu'une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la grande salle. Et cela dura toute la journée sans qu'ils aient le temps d'en apprendre plus. Dans les couloirs, les petits groupes d'élèves papotaient à voix haute mais James eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'eut que le temps de saisir quelques mots. Toutefois, la nouvelle devait avoir fait grand bruit car le professeur d'histoire de la magie fut obligé de hausser la voix (lui qui l'avait d'habitude si monocorde) pour demander le silence. James demanda aux trois autres s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, redressant son grimoire devant sa figure pour ne pas se faire surprendre en plein bavardage. Le reste des maraudeurs répondit à la négative.

Arriva midi. A toutes les tables, on discutait fermement et agacé, le jeune homme finit par héler un cinquième année à sa table pour lui demander ce qui intéressait donc tant de monde. Le garçon aux dents qui avançaient parut un peu étonné que James lui pose la question, lança un regard alentour (comme s'il eut craint qu'on surprenne leur conversation) puis finit par tout avouer.

« Il paraît que le nouveau prof de duel a dit qu'il attendait que son apprenti arrive, expliqua le garçon. »

« Qui est ce prof d'abord, demanda James avec aigreur. »

« Tu vois le grand blond qui est vêtu d'un uniforme noir et rouge. C'est Roland Yaltes, il ne lâche jamais son épée et je peux te dire qu'il assure, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Il paraîtrait même que c'est lui qui s'est occupé du problème avec le Black Hawk. »

James haussa les épaules et ne lâcha pas trois mots de plus au garçon dont le ton suffisant et l'arrogance eurent tôt fait de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Le maraudeur eut un petit sourire perfide en pensant qu'il en savait bien plus que ce prétentieux sur les capacités de cet homme. Ainsi, il était professeur. Et bien, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait après le repas étant donné que c'était le seul cours qu'ils avaient cette après-midi.

« Il paraît que Yaltes, qui est au passage professeur de duel, attend l'arrivée de son apprenti, lança t'il à Sirius et Peter qui le regardèrent avec les yeux grands ouverts. »

« Un prof qui ramène son apprenti, mais ça ne s'est jamais vu, rétorqua Peter en avalant goulûment sa tranche de gâteau. »

« S'il a un apprenti, ça sous-entend surtout que ce mec n'est pas plus professeur que moi, déclara Sirius. »

« A vrai dire, on s'en serait un peu douté, laissa échapper Remus. »

« Douté de quoi, marmonna Peter en manquant de s'étouffer. »

Sirius lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos alors que le petit gros prenait une jolie couleur pourpre, comme le fit remarquer Remus, à moitié désespéré de la sottise de son camarade.

« Si vous aviez vu le cran qu'il avait lors de l'attaque du Black Hawk, vous ne douteriez pas que cet homme est là pour une bonne raison, conclut James. »

« D'ailleurs, il ne quitte jamais son uniforme et son épée, fit remarquer Sirius, en contemplant la table des professeurs. »

James jeta à son tour un coup d'œil et fut un peu étonné de ne pas voir Aliénor Smith. Sa place était désespérément vide entre le professeur Chourave, de nombreuses brindilles coincées dans ses cheveux touffus, et McGonnagal qui contemplait l'assemblée avec austérité mais bienveillance. Roland Yaltes était installé en bout de table mais abandonna rapidement ses collègues après avoir jeté un regard attentif à sa montre à gousset. D'ailleurs, Hagrid était lui aussi absent. Mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une relative effervescence se ressentait dans la salle de cours aux arcades voûtées. James se demanda si le professeur comptait arriver un jour puis finalement, il franchit à pas silencieux le seuil de la porte. Aussitôt, les regards des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles se portèrent vers lui. Il monta sur l'estrade, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit, à la grande angoisse des élèves qui furent déçus, un épais paquet de parchemin. Certains s'étaient sans doute attendu à quelque chose de plus extraordinaire mais d'autres voyait surtout dans ses feuilles l'arrière-goût d'une interrogation.

« Bien, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je vais d'abord me présenter avec de vous distribuer ses quelques questions. »

Il eut quelques regards échangés, deux ou trois grognements puis le calme revint.

« Certains se demandent certainement qui je suis, déclara le jeune homme en contemplant la classe. »

Il ne s'était pas trompé et devait sans doute savoir que les bruits de couloir avaient déjà été assez nombreux sur sa personne. James espérait secrètement que ce nouveau professeur n'allait pas leur faire un discours sur sa remarquable carrière, ses exploits et faire remarquer que ce qui s'était passé à bord du Black Hawk était le plus pur exemple de ses illustres aptitudes.

« Je m'appelle Roland Yaltes et on m'a fait l'honneur de me proposer ce poste… »

Aussitôt, James se dit que l'on ne l'avait très certainement pas prévenu que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était ensorcelé.

« Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas anglais et je considère donc cette chance comme un privilège. C'est aussi l'occasion de vous enseigner ce que je sais avec certainement, des méthodes qui vous étonneront. Mais pour l'instant, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de répondre à ceci. »

En recevant la feuille, James poussa un profond soupir et s'attela donc à la tâche. Certains paraissaient franchement déçus de se retrouver à faire de la paperasse dès le premier cours. A leur niveau, rentrée en dernière année d'études à Poudlard, ils espéraient enfin pouvoir appréhender des choses intéressantes et palpitantes. Tandis que James se demandait en se passant une main dans les cheveux ce que pouvaient être les trois règles de la connaissance de l'ennemi et encore les différents grands courants qui luttaient contre les forces du mal, il s'aperçut que Roland Yaltes s'était approché d'une des grandes fenêtres aux jointures plombées pour contempler le parc. Il avait les mains croisées dans le dos et alors que James le regardait, ses yeux chutèrent sur la garde de son épée.

Glissée ainsi dans son fourreau, elle n'avait peut-être l'air de rien mais en regardant la finesse du travail du métal du pommeau, le Gryffondor comprit que ce n'était très certainement pas un simple accessoire de parade. James Potter avait eu l'habitude de contempler des épées (magiques ou non, il ne faisait pas vraiment la différence) car le manoir familial regorgeait d'armes en tout genre. La plupart étaient entreposées dans le grenier ou la cave mais certaines d'entre elles avaient été suspendues aux murs du temps de son arrière-grand-père. Kathleeen Potter n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé de laisser traîner ainsi à la porté de tous (mais surtout de son fils et du meilleur ami de ce dernier quand ils étaient enfants) des armes si dangereuses. Monsieur Potter père avait pour sa part pas vraiment de considérations envers ses reliques familiales qui dataient parfois de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Simplement, cela aurait été dérogé à la tradition que de s'en débarrasser et c'est pourquoi James avait toujours l'habitude de voir des épées chez lui. D'ailleurs, même son blason portait une épée. A ces pensées, le jeune homme lâcha sa plume, glissa sa main droite autour de son cou et sentit du bout de ses doigts la fine chaîne en or de sa médaille. Savoir que Lily Evans l'avait portée durant de longs mois l'année passé, lui avait d'abord paru bizarre (un peu stupide même) puis il s'y était habitué et accordait maintenant une toute autre valeur au petit médaillon doré.

A ce moment là, le professeur se retourna vivement, abandonnant d'un air guilleret sa contemplation languissante puis avisant James Potter, le nez en l'air, il décida qu'il était temps de ramasser les copies. Au grand étonnement du Gryffondor, son meilleur ami avait entièrement rempli sa copie et la rendit avec une lueur de fierté qu'il lança à Lily Evans, appliquée à rédiger une note dans la marge de sa copie abondamment remplie de réponses.

« Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser sortir. »

Dans sa voix résonnait un peu d'impatience et James se demanda si Yaltes n'avait pas vu arriver son apprenti et qu'il souhaitait l'accueillir à Poudlard. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et James ne traîna pas lui non plus. Il venait à peine de retrouver ses camarades dehors qu'une petite silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir apparut dans le couloir, une capuche encadrant son visage nimbé par les ombres. James comprenant qu'ils dérangeaient, allait s'en aller quand l'inconnu s'approcha d'eux. Le maraudeur remarqua que sous la cape, l'individu était vêtu de noir et qu'une veste rouge retombait sur ses épaules, d'une jolie découpure en biais. James ne put distinguer le nouveau mais l'autre s'approcha de Remus, saisit de son poignet au passage et se penchant sur lui, laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son capuchon qui retomba sur ses épaules, révélant une blonde chevelure alors que ses mains tenaient les joues de Remus. Il l'embrassa, les mains encadrant le visage de Remus. A ce moment là, apparut à la porte Roland Yaltes, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Enfin, l'inconnu s'engouffra dans la salle de cours et la porte se referma lourdement derrière eux. Tous contemplaient Remus avec des yeux ronds, la mâchoire dans le vide. Certains commencèrent à se faire des messes basses, une main au creux de l'oreille de leur voisin. Puis les trois autres maraudeurs reportèrent leur attention sur leur compagnon qui avait les yeux dans le vague, un sourire nimbant son visage d'une joie presque un peu inquiétante.

« Remus, tu es sûr que ça va, murmura Sirius en le prenant par l'épaule d'un air inquiet. »

« Oui, oui, je t'assure, laissa entendre le nouveau préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Je crois juste que l'on va devoir un peu s'amuser ce soir. »

Sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de James, Remus Lupin offrit à toute l'assemblée presque un cri de joie, lui qui était pourtant d'habitude si calme et peu démonstratif. Puis il se reprit et lança un clin d'œil.

« Line est de retour ! »

xxx

La nouvelle circula rapidement et bientôt même les tableaux se mirent à en discuter. Presque aussitôt, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de s'installer dans une des salles inoccupées pour permettre à de nombreuses personnes de se joindre aux réjouissances. James choisit une des vieilles chambres d'invités vides depuis certainement de longues décennies et d'un geste de sa baguette en repoussa les murs avec satisfaction. Un canapé apparut, des tréteaux se montèrent en un éclair. Peter que l'on avait chargé de diffuser la nouvelle aux personnes qu'il jugerait concernées, disparut rapidement. Sirius s'en alla aux cuisines et passa une longue commande aux elfes de maisons qui s'empressèrent de préparer gâteaux et boissons avec application. Deux bonnes heures étaient passées et Remus agrémenta la salle de guirlande en papier brillantes ainsi que d'une douce lumière tamisée. Puis Remus disparut à son tour pour aller s'enquérir de Line. James ne resta toutefois pas longtemps seul dans la salle car vingt minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

Sirius revenait en compagnie de quelques Poufssouffles qu'il avait croisés dans les sous-sols. Un lourd cageot d'abondantes bouteilles de bierraubeure vint rejoindre les gâteaux et même quelques bouteilles de Firewhisky. James soupçonna Sirius de s'être discrètement rendu à Pré-au-lard pour se procurer cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien au contraire, la joie régnait déjà dans la petite pièce où Ralph O'Connor, Agnès Abbot (et son petit air mutin) ainsi que Sara Vinterberg, une joueuse de Quidditch s'affairaient. Puis arrivèrent quelques Serdaigles : Andrew Johnson, le capitaine de Quidditch, au bras de sa petite amie, Agatha Penwood (un ancien amour hélas non partagé de Sirius). Edward Davies riait déjà d'avance en compagnie de Julia Hindle et même Mary Bones qui avait été abattue par le départ prématuré et précipité de Daniel Payne seulement quelques jours auparavant, eut un sourire un peu triste.

Le niveau sonore commençait à monter un peu mais James avait formellement et férocement interdit de commencer les réjouissances sans Line et Remus, à l'aide d'un bon sort d'oreilles poilues au premier qui s'opposerait à ses directives.

Helen McKinnon vint demander ce qui se passait pour faire autant de raffut (on vous entend depuis la tour d'astronomie, rétorqua t'elle en brandissant son badge de préfète). Mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires quand Sirius lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait en haut de la tour d'astronomie en pleine journée, lui lança un regard offusqué pour blaguer et se joignit à eux.

Enfin, James se précipita sur la porte en entendant toquer mais eut la déception de juste voir Peter Pettigrow qui avait du faire le tour des couloirs et des galeries en compagnie de Lily Evans et deux autres jeunes hommes de Poufsouffle.

« Bonsoir, Potter, alors, il paraît que vous organisez une petite fête sans autorisation ? »

James, la main englobant fermement la poignet de la porte, parut hésiter entre la colère, la moquerie ou tout simplement oser accueillir la préfète en chef alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait leur demander de bien vouloir gentiment tout remballer et leur administrer des points en moins.

« Exact, Evans, mais tu peux entrer… »

« C'est très aimable à toi, Potter. Disons que je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. »

Et à la surprise du maraudeur, Lily Evans le dépassa et alla se joindre aux autres élèves qui attendaient avec impatience Line et Remus.

« Très bonne initiative d'avoir ramené Lily, souffla Sirius à Peter. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et tourna plutôt son regard intéressé vers le buffet regorgeant de sucreries.

« Bof, tu sais, je passais juste dans le couloir alors qu'elle discutait avec Joshua Brooks. Elle m'a interrogé car elle pensait que je préparais un mauvais coup, c'est tout. »

« Dis donc, c'est qui ce Brooks dont tu parles, s'étonna Sirius. »

« Le nouveau préfet en chef, laissa échapper Peter, les yeux presque larmoyants devant tant de bonnes choses à grignoter. »

Son nez s'agita fébrilement et pour peu, Sirius aurait cru voir apparaître des moustaches frémissantes sur le visage de son camarade. Il lui administra une petite tape sur le plat de sa tête et l'autre pesta.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ! »

« Ne t'avise pas de te métamorphoser pour aller gentiment grignoter des gâteaux, Peter ! Indique-moi plutôt ce Joshua Brooks. J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il a de plus pour que Lily s'intéresse plus à lui qu'à James. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils discutaient ensemble plutôt à cause de leur poste, non ? »

Une voix s'élança dans le brouhaha sonore et interrompit la conversation des deux garçons.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent les deux tourtereaux ? »

« Ils se sont peut-être perdus dans les couloirs… »

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent mais James fit un signe magistral pour faire taire tout le monde. On porta enfin attention au couple qui s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Alors, comme ça, vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de me retrouver dans Poudlard…. »

La voix de Line résonna dans le silence de surprise qui avait envahi la petite pièce puis enfin, tout le monde explosa d'un grand rire et James fit exploser un massif jet de confettis scintillants.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, certains avaient encore quelques confettis enchantés dans leurs chevelures et Remus avait fini par jeter un sort d'insonorité en déclarant qu'il était hors de questions de se faire surprendre pour vacarme et de gâcher la petite fête de retrouvailles. Line rayonnait de joie et de bonheur dans les bras de Remus qui plongeait avec plaisir son visage dans ses cheveux parfumés. Sirius avait commencé au grand déplaisir de la plupart de gens à chanter à tue-tête. James avisa Lily Evans qui était restée un peu seule dans son coin, adossée près d'un vieux miroir au teint mat. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle pour lui proposer un verre, le maraudeur eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer devant l'apparition aussi subite qu'inattendue d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et à la peau un peu halée.

Ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur et Lily se mit à rire en écoutant quelque chose qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille. Frustré, James repartit presque à l'autre bout de la pièce, jetant un furtif coup d'œil à l'impressionnante quantité de bierraubeure qui avait disparu ainsi qu'aux quelques bouteilles de Firewhisky. S'installant dans un fauteuil défoncé aux ressorts couinant, le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes avant de remarquer que les jumeaux Tolstoï qu'il avait déjà vus à l'action sur le terrain de Quidditch, envisageait sérieusement de jeter un sort à Ralph O' Connor qui se vantait depuis le début de la soirée d'appartenir à la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, c'est à dire Poufsouffle.

A sa montre, il était déjà minuit moins le quart et James jugea qu'il était plus que temps de plier bagages étant donné que les professeurs pourraient très bien passer dans le couloir. Et en effet, Remus se pencha par-dessus son épaule (étant donné que James s'était étalé de tout son long dans le fauteuil) et murmura à son oreille qu'il raccompagnait Line à sa chambre. Les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent rapidement avant d'avoir à se justifier auprès des autres élèves et virent juste avant de partir que Sirius, maintenant monté debout sur une table, braillait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait (malgré sa voix totalement éraillée), un verre de Firewhisky à la main, une chanson parlant d'elfes, de trolls et pommes 1 .

xxx

La nuit était déjà fort avancée alors que les deux petites silhouettes progressaient à pas lents dans les allées dominées par des voûtes de pierre du château. Le froid du dehors commençait à se faire sentir et quand ils longèrent les allées du patio que la lune argentée inondait de ses rayons laiteux, Line s'arrêta lentement puis se retourna pour se blottir contre la poitrine de Remus qui la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants sans prononcer un mot, seuls les mains de Remus longèrent le dos courbé de son amie, glissant au travers des lourds plis de sa cape qu'elle n'avait pas ôtée. Alors que le jeune homme passait ses bras autour de la fine taille de la Française, il eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Tous deux se redressèrent et Remus écarta d'un geste plein d'appréhension le manteau noir pour découvrir avec une surprise non feinte, un fourreau qui pendait à la ceinture de cuir de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Line plaqua avec rapidité sa main sur le pommeau de métal avant que celle de Remus puisse s'y poser et elle eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas trop… »

« A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu, murmura Remus en soupirant. »

Le Gryffondor se recula et s'assit sur le petit muret en appuyant ses paumes sur la pierre froide où un léger liseré de gel brillait déjà. Un nuage de buée opaque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et le couple resta quelques instants à s'observer, remarquant les milles et un petits détails qui avaient changé l'image de leur amour depuis deux longues années. Remus observa l'uniforme de Line dont la veste en redingote cintrait sa silhouette fine et élancée. Les cheveux blonds cendrés de la jeune fille voletaient doucement autour de son visage et ses grands yeux verts papillonnèrent avant qu'elle ne se détourne de son regard et se dissimule derrière un pilier.

Le jeune homme se pencha en arrière et d'un geste souple et rapide, cueillit une petite fleur. S'avançant lentement jusqu'à la cachette de Line, il fut étonné de voir à nouveau ce visage, dévoré par l'anxiété à peine voilée tandis que le calme apparent qu'affichaient ses traits lisses et immobiles tentaient vainement et sans grande satisfaction de cacher ses craintes.

Remus embrassa la jeune fille et glissa la fleur à la boutonnière de la veste, entre la petite fente et le bouton doré. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin, à moitié entrelacés, autant par plaisir que pour sentir l'autre frémir tout contre soi du froid.

« Où dors-tu ? »

« On m'a attribuait une chambre à part, juste à côté des appartements de mon mentor. »

« Ton ? »

« Oui, maintenant, je suis son apprenti et il a même accepté la demande de ma mère, c'est à dire devenir pour les années de ma formation, mon tuteur. »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Allez, ne sois pas jaloux, Remus, ça ne te va pas du tout ! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, rétorqua le garçon en lui volant un baiser alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir tapissés de tentures représentant des paons. »

« A peine ! »

Line s'approcha lentement de sa porte et après avoir attendu quelques instants sans bouger, elle saisit la main de Remus qui ouvrit à sa grande surprise la porte d'un geste précipité en l'attirant contre lui.

« Mais puisque tu as une chambre à toi toute seule, autant apprécier à leurs justes valeurs les avantages de la situation. »

Line d'un geste machinal, referma la porte tandis que les mains de son ami courraient avec précipitation dans ses cheveux, son cou et que ses lèvres dévoraient avec une avidité ferme sa bouche. Son dos claqua la porte en s'appuyant tout contre et les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent tomber étendus sur le vaste lit dans la demi-pénombre. Remus sentait renaître en lui la flamme qui brillait aujourd'hui tel un brasier ardent alors que pendant de longs mois, il n'avait eu que l'impression de sentir en lui un tas de cendres fumantes. Le garçon laissa libre court à son désir et se plaça derrière le petit corps de Line pour l'éteindre vigoureusement. Son léger parfum effleura ses narines et il le respira avec délice, une petite ivresse balançant mollement sa tête. Mais alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, il eut à nouveau la désagréable sensation du lourd fourreau. S'arrêtant, il fut aussitôt stoppé dans son mouvement mais admira Line qui se redressa à genoux pour détacher l'épée qui ceignait sa taille. Elle se releva et la déposa au pied de son lit. Remus préféra alors s'allonger sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, tandis que la douceur et la mollesse de l'oreiller commençaient déjà à le tirer vers le pays des songes. Son regard effleura Line qui de dos, détachait sa lourde veste.

« Dis-moi, Line, pourquoi et comment as-tu pu revenir à Poudlard ? Parce que je me doute que ton mentor n'est pas seulement nommé comme professeur… je me trompe ? »

« Ecoute, Remus, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je voudrais pouvoir tout te dire, ça soulagerait mon âme d'un poids bien lourd mais j'ai juré sur le secret…. Tu comprends…. »

« J'étais content de te revoir, Line. Mais quand je remarque le poids qui semble voûter tes épaules, je me demande si tu as fait le bon choix. »

« C'est mon choix, Remus, et … »

« Et je le respecte, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je veux juste que tu saches que je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir… et pour t'aimer…. »

Les derniers mots de la déclaration un peu enflammée de Remus s'évanouirent dans un souffle et Line vint placer sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine, juste en appui sur son épaule, et elle se blottit tout contre lui.

« Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, tu veux bien… »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front juste entre les deux fines lignes pâles de ses sourcils.

Ils seraient très certainement restés blottis ainsi toute la nuit sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves, juste enchantés de sentir la chaude et douce étreinte de l'autre mais un bruit de pas étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Remus qui se redressa doucement pour ne pas déranger Line qui semblait dormir. D'un pas léger et souple, il abandonna le petit corps sur la couverture qu'ils n'avaient pas défait. Son ouie était affûtée telle une lame aiguë et il plaqua sa joue contre la porte qui se camouflait à moitié derrière une commode sur laquelle reposaient déjà une pile de livres et de parchemins ainsi qu'un petit sac de cuir.

Retenant son souffle, Remus sentit la main de Line s'appuyer sur ses épaules et la jeune fille se joignit à lui pour écouter attentivement les éclats de voix étouffées qui parvenaient de l'autre pièce.

« Yaltes, vous savez parfaitement qu'on ne vous a pas fait venir ici pour donner des cours ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez fait venir cette jeune fille…. »

« Il se trouve que Mademoiselle Darcey est mon apprentie et je suis aussi son tuteur légal. De toutes façons, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne sauf à Dumbledore. »

« Justement, parlons en de ses bonnes idées de recrutements ! Si je peux comprendre qu'il ait fait appel à vous, étant donné vos capacités et la réputation qui vous suit, je suis bien plus sceptique pour cette…. »

« Dis qui voulez-vous parler ? »

A cet instant, ils n'entendirent qu'une personne se mouvoir rapidement dans la pièce et se laisser tomber apparemment dans ce qui devait être un fauteuil. La voix de l'inconnu qui discutait avec Yaltes était emportée et sourde, assénant chaque mot avec une relative brutalité.

« Cette femme… Je me demande déjà comment elle peut se débrouiller ainsi avec un tel handicap ! »

« Je ne connais pas personnellement le directeur mais je pense que s'il a fait appel à elle, c'est qu'il la considère comme compétente, déclara doucement la voix de Roland Yaltes. »

« En tout cas, elle n'est d'aucune façon au courant et elle ne doit pas être mise dans le secret. C'est ce qui a été décidé, conclut la lourde voix qui avait retrouvé un peu de calme. »

« Très bien, il en sera donc ainsi. »

« Avant que je ne vous quitte, j'ai entendu dire qu'un des professeurs permanents de Poudlard allait être remplacé. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il semblerait qu'on lui ait offert de présider des conférences à l'institut de magie de Salem. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Mais un remplaçant a déjà été trouvé. »

« Tiens donc… »

La voix du français se noya dans les ténèbres et Remus n'entendit bientôt plus que le souffle court de Line à son oreille. Une porte claqua et les pas qui foulaient le tapis se fondirent dans le silence nocturne. Tout à coup, Remus eut un doute et après avoir regardé furtivement Line, lui abandonna un baiser furtif à moitié déposé sur le coin de sa bouche puis se précipita aussi vite qu'il put vers la porte de la chambre. Alors qu'il disparaissait sans mot dire, il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre de Line qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Roland Yaltes. Remus reconnut d'ailleurs la voix qui s'exprima en français. Le Gryffondor se concentra pour tenter de comprendre les mots qui étaient échangés mais eut bien du mal, n'ayant plus utilisé cette langue depuis la disparition de son père 2 .

« Et bien, Line, je vois que tu t'es installée convenablement. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'allais aller me coucher. »

Quelques instants de silence puis entendant la suite de la conversation, Remus pesta de n'avoir pas pris plus de précautions.

« Dis-moi, depuis quand possèdes-tu deux baguettes ? »

« Euh… C'est une de mes vieilles baguettes que ma mère m'a confiées quand j'étais petite avant d'en avoir une bien à moi. Je ne l'utilise plus que comme souvenir, en réalité. »

« Je te fais confiance, il ne serait donc d'aucune utilité de voir quel a été le dernier sort que cette baguette a lancé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus frissonna mais se rendit compte que la voix du professeur était plutôt amusée que fâchée. Il respira profondément, passa une main fébrile sur son front.

« Bonsoir, Line. »

« Bonsoir, chuchota doucement la voix fluttée de la jeune française. »

Quand elle se risqua à ouvrir à nouveau la lourde porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le couloir obscur, elle ne découvrit rien mais aurait juré avoir entendu les pas légers et feutrés de Remus s'éloigner pour retrouver la tour de Gryfffondor.

fin du chapitre 5

(27 janv. 06)

Note de lecture :

1 : Petite référence à une chanson follement appréciée par les connaisseurs du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

2 : Tout le dialogue qui suit entre Line et le professeur est censé être en françaix.


	7. 6 Face cachée

Chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée plus tôt pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre il y a quinze jours. Pour cause de séjour prolongé l'étranger, j'ai préféré repousser la date de mise en ligne du chapitre. J'ose espérer que malgré le grand mécontentement (), la déception, le désespoir… (bref, ce que vous voudrez), vous excuserez ce choix. Voilà donc pour me faire pardonner le chapitre 6 en bon et due forme !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James qui a été nommé capitaine de Gryffondor s'efforce de trouver des joueurs potables. Alors qu'il pense y être parvenu, Daniel Payne lui apprend qu'il quitte Poudlard car sa mère souhaite qu'il retourne chez lui en Irlande : elle craint les menaces des mangemorts. Quelques jours plus tard, une étrange effervescence se répercute dans le château : Roland Yaltes qui est en réalité professeur de combat attend avec impatience son apprenti. Cet apprenti n'est autre que Line Darcey qui revient donc à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs organisent en son honneur une grande fête où de nombreux élèves sont invités. Pourtant, James passe une soirée mitigée, ayant vu que Lily Evans porte plus d'attention au nouveau et jeune préfet en chef, Joshua Brooks, qu'à lui-même. Alors que Remus raccompagne Line à ses appartements, il apprend que la jeune fille n'est pas venue sans motivations, bien qu'elle ne puisse lui révéler les raisons de sa venue. La voyant armée, le jeune homme se sent un peu déstabilisé mais se décide à la soutenir, sans savoir ce pourquoi elle et Roland Yaltes ont été mandatés. Mais les deux amoureux surprennent une étrange conversation entre Roland Yaltes et un dénommé Wace. Ils apprennent les doutes qui rodent dans le château et la venue d'un nouveau professeur.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

De Saint-Armand Rose : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfète. D'origine française, se croit supérieure à tous.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré les doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant à Poudlard en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes.

Bletchey Cassandre : Serdaigle, 7° année. Se pense intellectuellement supérieure aux autres et affiche toujours un certain dédain.

Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour.

Lupin Armand : Père de Remus. Moldu français, médecin de sa profession qui est mort pour sauver son fils des griffes d'un loup-garou.

Mandrake Delwin : Nouveau ministre de la magie qui occupait auparavant le haut poste de ministre des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Prenzweller Kathia : Ancien professeur de combat qui est sous une malédiction. C'est la mère de Line qui aurait d'ailleurs été chargée par Dumbledore d'établir une liste de certains élèves : l'opération Pégasus.

Quirke Julius : Ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et père de Line.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 6 : FACE CACHÉE.

James regretta péniblement le goût amer qui envahit sa bouche dès son réveil et bien qu'il ait pris soin de consacrer quelques bonnes minutes à ses ablutions matinales, la désagréable sensation ne l'abandonna pas. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le désastre que présentait Sirius au réveil. Si le jeune Potter avait l'habitude d'écouter, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter un soupir blasé et un vague soulèvement d'épaules, les commentaires mesquins de son reflet dans le miroir, ce matin, en découvrant Sirius, James eut une pensée compatissante pour son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Black avait ses cheveux mi-longs qui rebiquaient affreusement dans son cou et ses traits tirés attestaient principalement de la courte nuit qu'il avait dégustée. Chacun avait au gré de sa fatigue abandonné ses affaires à travers la chambre et Sirius ayant dormi sur les vêtements qu'il avait jetés sur son lit, se réveilla en baillant, les plis de sa chemise marqués sur ses joues. Peter le lui fit impitoyablement remarquer mais le jeune homme pour toute réponse, grogna puis disparut dans la salle de bains. James enfilait son pull quand son regard se porta sur le lit impeccablement fait dans le coin de la petite pièce. Les couvertures n'étaient même pas chiffonnées et la rectitude du drap plié sur la courte-pointe attesta que Remus n'avait pas dû dormir dans son lit. James eut un petit sourire narquois, enfila ses lunettes et sortit de la chambre rejoindre Peter qui s'impatientait.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves comblaient déjà rapidement les tables et en apercevant une partie du groupe des maraudeurs arriver, quelques jeunes étudiants se serrèrent un peu plus sur le banc sans que James n'y prête vraiment attention. Le courrier arriva au moment où il s'appliquait à étaler du beurre sur son toast ; son hibou replia ses ailes sous lui et vint se placer aux abords de son assiette avec une attention toute particulière pour son bacon encore luisant de graisse. Un rapide de coup d'œil de Peter mesura les ambitions de l'oiseau qui lui offrit en retour un clignement de ses yeux ambrés. James Potter déplia avec une petite appréhension nouant sa gorge les fines feuilles couvertes d'encres. La délicate tâche de lire le journal revenait plutôt à Remus qui, avec son flegme, savait parfois limiter le dégât des mauvaises nouvelles sur son auditoire. Mais même si Sirius venait de se joindre à eux avec un grand sourire découvrant ses dents, pas l'ombre du loup-garou à l'horizon.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, demanda son meilleur ami à James en dévorant à pleine dents une saucisse. »

« Rien d'exceptionnel, marmonna le gryffondor en survolant un article qui encensait la victoire du club de Flaquemare. »

Puis son regard contourna le rebord de ses lunettes pour voir en double page, un long article rédigé par un éminent journaliste que le jeune homme savait parfaitement acquis à la cause du ministère. Ses écrits se faisaient l'illustration des nouvelles doctrines de Mandrake et sa prose alléchante attirait plus d'un lecteur à acquiescer du nez devant des propos qui portaient pourtant à réfléchir par leur implication. Le ministère lançait un appel à témoin aux malheureux qui avaient assisté au désastre du chemin de Traverse pour retrouver une jeune personne ayant fait la démonstration de ses talents et ayant sauvé la vie d'un homme. L'éloge de l'article camouflait avec malice les attentions des agents ministériels qui déclaraient vouloir récompenser par une marque de reconnaissance tout particulière un tel acte de courage.

James haussa les épaules en se disant que le mage de guerre qui avait réussi à ordonner quelques sorciers valait certainement mieux que cette inconnue…Puis tout à coup, un doute l'envahit, ses pensées se percutèrent pour former un étrange chaos d'où ressortit une idée quelque peu angoissante qui lui procura un long frisson glacé dans le dos. Et si cette jeune femme qu'on cherchait n'était autre que…Non, c'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

D'un geste malhabile, il abandonna la Gazette du Sorcier, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche puis ôta ses lunettes pour blottir ses orbites dans ses mains tremblotantes. James lui-même n'avait pas assisté à la scène mais tout portait à croire, d'après le témoignage de Sirius, que la jeune fille recherchée par le ministère n'était autre que Lily Evans.

« James, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme, murmura une voix douce à son oreille. »

Le maraudeur releva la tête et porta son regard embrumé, ses lunettes toujours recroquevillées dans sa main droite, sur le visage pâle mais souriant de Remus Lupin. Le nouveau venu paraissait tout à fait frais et dispos, et surtout de bonne humeur.

« Et bien, il y en a qui ne perde pas leur temps, déclara Sirius, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes en arcs de cercle. Bien dormi, Monsieur Lupin ? »

« Parfaitement bien, rétorqua le jeune amoureux en plissant des yeux. »

Le trouble de James disparut et ce dernier fut rassuré que l'arrivée de Remus ait diverti son malaise devant les autres.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, James se fustigea mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il cherchait la préfète en chef du regard, ne prêtant pas attention aux élèves qui venaient à contre-sens. Les maraudeurs se pressèrent dans le grand hall pour sortir et se rendre auprès des serres où avait lieu leur cours de botanique. Dans l'escalier, le sac de James lui échappa d'ailleurs des bras et ses affaires dévalèrent les marches, parsemant les pierres disjointes et moussues de plumes, parchemins et même d'un flacon d'encre qui explosa et macula le sol de taches sombres. James s'arrêta et déclara à Sirius et Peter de ne pas l'attendre. Les deux septièmes années s'exécutèrent et disparurent en compagnie de quelques serdaigles.

Remus s'accroupit aux côtés de James et l'aida à enfourner rapidement dans son sac un livre écorné que la bibliothécaire se ferait une joie sans borne de pénaliser et réprimander. Le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor fit glisser sa courte baguette entre ses doigts et une pluie d'étincelles apparut. Le flacon d'encre bouché d'un petit cachet de cire brune vint retrouver sa main gauche et James s'apprêtait à s'en saisir quand les doigts fins de son camarade se refermèrent sur la bouteille en verre. Etonné, James leva un sourcil et découvrit avec étonnement que le souriant et paisible visage de Remus s'était barré d'un méchant pli sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y… »

« James, j'ai bien peur de m'être fait des illusions, souffla Remus avec discrétion en passant son bras au coude de James pour l'inviter à se relever et le suivre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Line… Elle n'est pas revenue pour rien, James, si tu veux mon avis. Mais elle a refusé de m'en dire plus. »

Ils se dépêchèrent le long du petit chemin herbeux qui zigzaguait entre quelques bosquets d'arbustes et des buissons qui abandonnaient leurs feuilles au gré du vent mordant. James parut surpris en écoutant les révélations de Remus qui l'abandonna devant le regard réprobateur du professeur Chourave.

James lorgna vers Sirius et le découvrit assis à la table de Lily Evans. Il bougonna puis finalement, se détourna pour se diriger vers le mur vitré de la serre. S'asseyant en compagnie de Remus aux côtés de deux Serdaigles, ils enfilèrent leurs gants et entreprirent avec labeur d'effectuer le travail demandé. A leur table, Andrew Johnson semblait plus intéressé pour parler Quidditch avec James (même s'ils étaient tous les deux sévèrement concurrents, chacun nouveau capitaine de sa maison respective). Cassandre Bletchey n'adressa la parole à aucun d'entre eux et se contenta, avec un soin appliqué et méticuleux, de faire une bouture du Cynorhodon qui agitait ses branches devant ses lunettes. James, déconcentré par les questions du Serdaigle qui voulait connaître son opinion sur les nouveaux joueurs de Poufssouffle, perdit son flegme et une branche aux épines effilées vint lui lacérer furtivement le visage. Il poussa un grognement sourd et administra un coup de sécateur vengeur à la plante dont les rameux se rétractèrent aussitôt. Il n'allait quand même pas non plus laisser un vulgaire arbrisseau dicter sa loi. Un nouveau coup de sécateur vint à bout de l'ennuyeux.

xxx

Lily passa distraitement ses mains un peu terreuses sur le rebord de la manche de sa cape et pénétra enfin avec son habituel plaisir dans la salle de cours d'enchantements. Elle s'y sentait si bien, parfaitement à l'aise dans ce chambard sympathique qui donnait tout son charme à la grande et quelconque salle de cours du petit professeur Flitwick. Un gros tas de coussins en soie, brodés et pourvus de pompons, trônait en pile désordonnée dans le fond de la pièce. Lily sourit en se souvenant des cours de quatrième année où ils avaient étudié le sortilège d'attraction. Une guirlande en papier ouvragé voletait à travers les rangs et avec malice, la jeune fille la renvoya sur le bureau se lover autour du pied de la lampe.

Pourtant, au grand étonnement des élèves, ce fut la directrice adjointe suivie de Line qui traversa la salle pour monter sur l'estrade, les pans de sa robe écossaise effleurant le sol. La jeune française avait les mains dans le dos et observait avec minutie les gryffondors. Quand les chuchotements interrogateurs eurent cessé, Minerva McGonngal toussota et expliqua, avec une certaine gêne dans sa voix d'habitude si ferme, l'absence du petit professeur d'enchantements.

« Voyez-vous, le professeur Fitwick s'est vu offert par l'Institut de Salem de participer à quelques conférences. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne refuse pas. C'est pourquoi notre directeur s'est empressé de trouver un remplaçant qui, je le souhaite, saura parfaitement vous préparer à vos examens. Je tiens aussi à vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui devrait réjouir nombre d'entre vous, je l'espère. Miss Darcey, qui était parmi nous il y a deux ans, m'a demandé à pouvoir poursuivre sa septième et dernière année d'étude ici même à Poudlard. Ce que j'ai évidemment accepté. Voilà ! »

Lily sentit que la directrice de Gryffondor n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces étranges nouvelles. La femme avait les lèvres pincées et ses yeux fuyaient derrière la monture en écailles de ses lunettes. Elle invita Line à se joindre aux élèves et la jeune fille choisit de s'asseoir à côté de Lily qui en fut agréablement surprise. A ce moment, un inconnu franchit le seuil de la salle et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. La directrice adjointe se retourna et l'avisant, le salua poliment avant de disparaître dans le couloir. L'homme franchit avec une agilité surprenante les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau encombré de paperasses et d'objets divers.

Aux paroles de la directrice, Lily avait eu un petit pincement au cœur. Les enchantements étaient sa matière préférée, dans laquelle elle excellait, et depuis sa toute première année, la jeune fille vouait une attention et une admiration sans bornes au petit professeur Flitwick qui lui avait tant fait aimer la magie. C'est donc avec une moue déçue mais curieuse qu'elle lorgna le nouveau venu, gardant une position immobile, les bras croisés sur le livre posé sur sa table.

Le regard de l'homme était perdu dans une longue frange de cheveux châtains qui mangeait à moitié son front et ses yeux invisibles. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il s'était assis négligemment contre le bureau et un sourire tordu parcourut ses fines lèvres. La préfète en chef sentit un vague malaise poindre de tous côtés et posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. Ses pensées s'envolèrent, se croisant en tout sens, sans vraiment de raison. La voix grave et chaude de l'homme retentit et la jeune fille ferma les yeux pour rester concentrée.

« Bien, comme vous l'a expliqué votre directrice, je vais vous dispenser mon savoir en enchantements. Je vous préviens que la plupart d'entre vous risque de trouver quelque peu difficile ce que j'attends de septièmes années mais pour vous rassurer, je vais tout de suite vous expliquer que ce n'est qu'un strict minimum bien ridicule. Je m'appelle Owen Greylake et autant vous le dire tout de suite, je serai impitoyable… »

A ces moments, il passa rapidement derrière le bureau, fit disparaître d'un geste léger les affaires du professeur Flitwick. Lily mâchouilla méchamment sa lèvre inférieure de rancœur en voyant cet inconnu prendre ainsi possession de la pièce. Il déroula un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves qui levaient ainsi, mal à l'aise, la main en l'air. Le ton du nouveau professeur était un peu badin et parfois moqueur, Lily fronça les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il écorchait un nom.

« Bien, ai-je appelé tout le monde ? »

« Monsieur, je ne suis pas sur la liste, expliqua simplement Line en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux qui étaient voilés par sa chevelure. »

« Tiens donc… Et comment se fait-il, Miss ? »

« Line Darcey, monsieur. Je suis l'apprentie du professeur Yaltes. »

« Je vois, déclara le professeur qui regarda attentivement l'uniforme assez sobre, noir et rouge à la boutonnière dorée, de la jeune fille. Je verrais cela avec lui, marmonna l'homme qui abandonna avec négligence le bureau pour se placer devant le tableau noir. »

Le trouble de Lily continuait de monter et elle se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait être dû. La haute et fine silhouette de l'homme trahissait un sentiment de malaise dans la salle et pourtant, quand la préfète regarda ses camarades, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait ainsi bouleversé. Ravalant sa salive, elle se rendit compte que Line la scrutait d'un regard interrogateur, comme si son malaise était visible dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le contre-sort du sortilège de dissimulation ? »

Une poignée de mains se leva et les questions continuèrent ainsi à fuser tandis que peu à peu, les élèves commençaient à comprendre la stratégie du professeur. Les questions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles, piégeant d'abord les inattentifs puis les incertains. Sirius Black, qui était pourtant un sévère concurrent de Lily en cette matière, échoua sur le sortilège de confusion. Enfin, Lily resta la seule à lever désespérément la main. L'homme fit un geste de la tête et ses cheveux châtains se mouvèrent souplement pour révéler enfin un regard vert, perçant et décidé. Lily déglutit en entendant le professeur l'interroger mais elle ne perdit pas sa concentration.

« L'enchantement de projection spectrale permet de projeter l'essence d'un objet ou d'une personne de façon temporaire. Cette technique nécessite une grande domination de sa magie car il est souvent tentant de s'oublier et de prodiguer au spectre plus d'énergie et de magie qu'il en sollicite. Toutefois, le spectre n'a pas d'existence matérielle. »

« En êtes-vous si sûre, Miss… Evans ? »

La question d'Owen Greylake déboussola Lily qui n'était pas habituée à se voir ainsi réfuté dans ses réponses. Sa voix trembla alors qu'elle allait continuer une phrase puis finalement, son souffle mourut. L'homme fit un sourire narquois et après s'être redressé, fit quelques pas sur l'estrade d'un air satisfait.

« Mais, Professeur, si l'on considère les études de Gregorovitch,… »

« Laissez Gregorovitch en paix, Miss. »

« Pourtant, il a exposé à plusieurs reprises que l'implication d'une trop grande quantité de magie avait des conséquences… »

« Avez-vous lu les travaux de Sir Léopold Gayed ? Non ? Comme c'est dommage ! Sinon, vous sauriez que cette thèse a été réfutée depuis longtemps ! »

Un petit rire de gorge se fit entendre et Lily qui était restée de marbre jusqu'alors, se mit à frissonner en se rendant compte que le professeur lui-même se permettait de se moquer ainsi ouvertement d'elle. Mortifiée, la jeune rousse sentit les regards entrecroisés que lui jetaient ses camarades, lourds d'interrogations et d'étonnement. Pourtant, ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé, c'était le ton de l'homme ! Il avait voulu la piéger et y était parvenu sans grande difficulté. Cette voix masculine chaude mais subtile de nuances marquait parfaitement ses pensées.

« Bien, maintenant que je vois à peu près ce que vous savez… Sachez que c'est malheureusement bien peu pour quelqu'un de dix-sept ans ! Non vraiment, je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'est apte à me présenter un sortilège majeur de première catégorie ? »

Lily détourna alors la tête et découvrit que Line avait dressé avec raideur sa main en l'air.

« Professeur, vous ne nous considérez comme incapable d'un sort majeur de première catégorie mais pourtant, les élèves de cette classe ont appris le sortilège du patronus en cinquième année. »

Lily eut un petit sourire en réalisant que Line parlait en réalité de l'enseignement que leur avait dispensé son père il y avait deux ans. Owen Greylake quant à lui, poussa un soupir qui souleva sa frange qui voilait comme à son habitude ses yeux puis d'un geste distrait, il rabattit ses cheveux trop longs en arrière et découvrit ses yeux verts plissées par l'hypocrisie tandis qu'un sourire perfide et moqueur arquait ses lèvres blêmes.

« Et bien, puisque vous prétendez si bien y parvenir, je demande à deux volontaires de venir faire la démonstration de leurs extraordinaires talents ! »

Line n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase et se redressa, sa baguette déjà à la main qu'elle avait dégagé de l'attache de tissu qui la suspendait à sa taille. Puis finalement, un léger brouhaha au fond de la salle chuinta quand Sirius Black se dirigea lui aussi vers le tableau, remontant ses manches avec décision. Il haussa les épaules en voyant le regard interrogateur de Remus puis fit un clin d'œil malicieux certainement destinée à James Potter. Sirius était bien décidé à montrer à l'autorité professorale combien elle se trompait. Le professeur s'écarta pour le laisser passer et s'adossa nonchalamment contre un pilier mural, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant la scène d'un regard ennuyé, presque prêt à bayer.

« J'espère voir autre chose d'un vulgaire nuage de poussière, lança Greylake avec un sourire amusé vers Line qui en guise de réponse plissa le nez de dédain. »

Sirius commença par faire apparaître un léger nuage de paillettes argentées et Lily retint sous son souffle. Elle savait que le maraudeur était parfaitement capable de former un patronus, elle en avait fait la douloureuse découverte l'année passée. Après tout, Black était parvenu à repousser dans les limites du raisonnable un troupeau assoiffé de mort-en-plis, la préfète ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait venir troubler sa démonstration. Quant à Line, la jeune française avait déjà démontré en cinquième année son incroyable capacité à former un patronus corporel. Les doigts de Lily s'entortillèrent dans les plis de sa jupe et elle se concentra sur les deux gryffondors. Alors que le nuage du jeune homme prenait forme, Lily vit le professeur lever sa baguette et prononcer quelques mots d'une formule à moitié bredouillée en latin. Rien ne se passa d'abord puis tout d'un coup, un courant d'air froid envahit la salle et la lumière devint plus sombre. Quelques bougies accrochées au grand lustre suspendu au plafond s'éteignirent pour laisser s'échapper mollement quelques rubans de fumée nacrée. Il y eut un gémissement et le patronus de Sirius qui commençait à prendre forme disparut, comme emporté par le vent. Le visage du jeune homme devint livide, ses yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité d'une lueur inquiète et quelques mèches de cheveux noirs vinrent se plaquer de sueur sur son front alors qu'il reculait d'un pas malhabile, la baguette pourtant fermement serrée dans le poing.

C'est alors que Line se décida à intervenir : la française fit un geste ample du bras droit et pointa sa baguette en l'air. Une fine raie de lumière apparut, scintillant dans la pénombre qui nimbait d'ombres inquiétantes les murs. Puis, la poussière argentée devint aveuglante et une fine épée parcourue de flammes tremblotantes se discerna devant la sorcière. L'air décidé de la jeune fille finit par agacer le professeur qui était resté parfaitement calme pendant toute la démonstration. Il claqua des doigts et l'étrange phénomène disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le patronus de Line flottait toujours devant elle et tournoyait comme si des mains invisibles avaient manié l'épée à la recherche d'un ennemi jusqu'alors introuvable. Le succès de Line lui avait pourtant coûté cher car Lily s'aperçut que la française conjurait rapidement son sort et s'appuyait au rebord du bureau tandis que de la sueur dégoulinait le long de ses tempes. Sirius qui s'était plaqué contre le tableau, apparemment incapable de contrôler son patronus, se redressa en tremblant et le professeur lui ordonna de regagner sa place.

« Voici une démonstration de vos hypothétiques talents, Monsieur Black. Si vous aviez été face à un démentor par exemple, je n'aurai pas donné cher de vous. »

Le maraudeur s'apprêtait à protester mais James Potter lui décocha un sec coup de coude dans les côtés qui fit pousser un petit grognement sourd au jeune homme. Sirius Black replaça une mèche de cheveux trempée derrière ses oreilles puis finit par hausser les épaules. Owen Greylake se tourna ensuite vers Line qui avait rejoint sa place en chancelant et prit la parole après avoir lancé un regard satisfait à l'assemblée.

« Par contre, Darcey, je suis surpris de vos capacités… Former un patronus corporel est en effet assez impressionnant pour une jeune fille comme vous mais je pense que vous avez compris les limites de votre détermination, il me semble. »

Line lança un regard sombre au professeur et se détourna quand Lily posa avec douceur sa main dans le creux de la manche de la jeune fille. La fin du cours sonna quelques minutes plus tard et alors qu'ils attenndaient silencieusement dans le couloir, les serpentards de troisième année furent tout de même surpris de voir les gryffondors déguerpir aussi rapidement de la salle de cours. Lily resta aux côtés de Line qui reprenait son souffle alors que Julia et Mary se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule mouvante. L'apprentie se mit à tousser violemment et la main qu'elle porta à sa bouche se macula d'un crachat de sang vermillon. Lily agrippa à nouveau l'uniforme noir et rouge de Line qui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Line, demanda Lily avec empressement. »

« Oui, je t'assure… Ca devrait passer… C'est juste que tout ça m'a demandée pas mal d'énergie… »

Lily vit Julia froncer les sourcils devant la réponse de la française et Mary s'écarta quand Remus Lupin, après avoir bousculé quelques premières années, se faufila près d'elle. Ses yeux gris scrutèrent le visage de Line avec attention et il tendit sa main vers elle. Voyant les maraudeurs se porter vers leur camarade, Lily préféra disparaître rapidement dans la foule.

Le cours l'avait brutalement plongé dans le doute. Cet Owen Greylake paraissait tout avoir de l'être agaçant qu'il semblait être : sarcastique et moqueur, ses remarques perfides avaient blessé Lily dans son amour propre. Mais surtout, ce qui l'étonnait le plus était d'avoir été mal à l'aise dès le début de leur confrontation, avant même que l'homme ne fasse illustration de ces étranges talents. En revoyant la quasi panique de Sirius et le visage aux traits tirés de Line sous la concentration sans compter ce sang qu'elle avait craché, la préfète frissonna et se demanda ce que cet homme pouvait trouver de si amusant à les ridiculiser. Sans se l'avouer, la jeune fille était resté paralysée de peur quand ce souffle ténébreux avait envahi la pièce et soufflé toute lueur d'espoir de retourner un jour à la lumière.

La jeune fille espérait retrouver un peu de calme et de gaieté dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Pourtant, les conversations allaient bon train entre les petits groupes postés aux abords de la cheminée où brûlaient déjà quelques bûches dans le foyer. Les hautes tapisseries aux couleurs écarlates faisaient resplendir leurs motifs brodés lorsque les flammes s'élevaient dans l'âtre et éclairaient ainsi la pièce circulaire. Lily s'abandonna sur un banc et se saisit d'un livre dans son sac pour en prendre quelques notes. La fin de la journée aurait très bien pu se terminer dans cette atmosphère bonne enfant que seuls les crépitements des braises et les bruissements de conversation troublaient. Pourtant, un petit groupe plus bruyants que les autres passa par le portrait de la grosse dame et se mit à papoter fermement. La préfète en chef s'abstint d'abord d'y prêter attention et se contenta de tourner ses pages parcheminées avec concentration, sa plume grattant doucement son manuscrit.

« Non franchement, je ne sais pas pour qui il se prend ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a osé me demander de sortir avec lui ! »

La voix était haute perchée et détachait les mots avec une âpreté peu commune. Lily finit par abandonner sa plume qui répandit d'ailleurs une grosse tache sombre sur ses notes mais elle n'y prêta plus attention quand la voix féminine reprit son discours.

« Qui voudrait d'un garçon pareil ? Après tout, il a beau être mignon, ses parents sont des moldus… »

La préfète en chef se détourna de son siège et se redressa avec raideur pour découvrir une jeune fille de sixième année au visage pâle, ses cheveux châtains parfaitement lisses et tandis qu'elle continuait de parler, Lily fit quelques pas en serrant les dents.

« Excuse-moi, je pourrais savoir de qui tu parles ? »

La jeune fille à qui s'était adressée Lily lui adressa une moue boudeuse en découvrant les immenses yeux verts de la préfète en chef devant elle. Rose de Saint-Armand fit un petit pas souple en arrière comme pour ne pas être trop proche de la rouquine et le sourire suffisant qu'elle offrit à ses camarades de sixième année déclencha l'irritation de Lily.

« Saint-Armand, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais je te prierais d'éviter d'avoir de telles considérations… ou tout du moins de garder ce genre de remarques pour toi. »

« Pourquoi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je ne fais qu'exprimer la vérité ! »

« Ce n'est pas la vérité, grogna Lily, mais un simple point de vue… »

« Et cela te dérange ? Je ne suis après tout pas la seule à penser ainsi. Oh… mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai que tes parents sont … des moldus, eux aussi. Comme je suis désolée ! »

Et Rose de Saint-Armand ricana discrètement tandis que certaines personnes commençaient à s'attrouper pour voir ce qui se passait. Lily serra les poings mais elle garda un calme relativement apparent.

« Je crois que dix points de moins pour Gryffondor permettrait à chacun ici de se remettre les idées en place ! »

Rose de Saint-Armand s'offusqua et commença à crier au scandale. Autour des deux jeunes filles, les chuchotements se faisaient sonores et certaines remarques mesquines commencèrent à voler. Rose de Saint-Armand était en effet préfète de Gryffondor mais la jeune Evans, qui était préfète en chef, était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher ainsi sur les pieds par une petite arrogante.

« Tu n'as pas le droit, Evans ! Même si tu es préfète en chef… D'ailleurs, on se demande comment tu as fait pour parvenir jusqu'à ça ! »

« Silence, cria Lily avec une dureté inhabituelle. »

La jeune fille sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle et qu'au fond d'elle, recommençaient à pointer ses douloureux souvenirs : les remarques déplaisantes, les violences et les blâmes d'Evan Rosier. La verve de Rose ne faisait qu'attiser le brasier qui dormait sournoisement dans la poitrine de la préfète en chef.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Saint-Armand, et une retenue ! »

Parmi les voix, des spectateurs commencèrent à fuser des sifflets et des récriminations contre la préfète en chef qui ôtait des points à sa propre maison. Le visage de Rose avait perdu son calme et voyant que la situation allait lui échapper, elle apostropha quelqu'un que la conversation pourtant bruyante avait laissé de marbre, assis dans le contre-fort près de la fenêtre.

« Hé, Lupin ! Toi qui est préfet, dis à cette idiote qu'elle ne peut pas me mettre une retenue ! »

Remus se redressa et son visage prit alors un air songeur. Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'au milieu du petit cercle, les mains glissées dans ses poches, plus par inattention que par négligence ou style.

« Ecoute, Rose, les préfets en chef sont autorisés à ôter des points, je n'y peux rien. »

« Mais… cette sale sang de bourbe ne veut pas admettre que les enfants de moldus sont… »

A ce moment là, les yeux de Remus se voilèrent et Lily remarqua qu'il grandissait sa stature avec raideur. Il saisit d'une main ferme le poignet de Rose qui se débattit et cria qu'il était entrain de le lui tordre. Les mâchoires serrés, le garçon relâcha son étreinte et ses mots amers résonnèrent dans la salle alors qu'il forçait sa congénère à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi bien… Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux mais ne t'avise pas de reparler des enfants de moldus sur ce ton devant moi… »

Puis dans un souffle court, il cracha une dernière phrase et disparut d'un pas vif, abandonnant Lily aux élèves anxieux qui observaient la dispute depuis quelques minutes. Elle entendit juste la grosse dame pousser quelques exclamations véxées alors que le maraudeur sortait de la tour de Gryffondor. Puis les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête :

« Mon père était un moldu… »

xxx

James fit basculer son télescope d'un geste adroit et glissa avec soupir ses lunettes dans ses cheveux avant de pouvoir scruter le ciel obscur. L'œil gauche fermé, son visage marquait sa concentration tandis que la voix sonore du professeur d'astronomie retentissait en haut de la tour. Il abandonna quelques instants son observation pour noter la position d'une étoile et reprit rapidement son travail. Alors que sa paupière papillonnait devant l'objectif, il vit une pluie d'étoiles multicolores apparaître dans sa longue-vue et rebondir en couleurs chatoyantes. Agacé, il se redressa sur le tabouret, fit un quart de tour et appuya avec un rictus d'une main ferme sur la tête de Sirius qui était occupé à projeter des étincelles multicolores devant le télescope de son meilleur ami. Black grogna et la pointe de sa baguette se dirigea méchamment vers le visage stupéfait de James.

« _Hypnoticus occis_ ! »

Un bruit retentit et lorsque James ôta ses lunettes de son front, il découvrit avec accablement qu'un de ses verres présentait une spirale noire et blanche qui tournait sur elle-même.

« Magnifique, grogna t'il à l'adresse de Sirius qui ricanait tandis que le professeur Sinitra exposait l'angle d'incidence de la troisième lune de Jupiter. Arrange donc ça au lieu de rire ! »

Reprenant son travail, il tenta de calculer la rotation de Saturne face à la trajectoire d'une astéroïde mais finit par abandonner. Il avait du faire une erreur quelque part, le résultat était totalement aberrant. Son regard finit par se diriger vers Lily Evans qui se trouvait sur la façade Nord, une de ses mains posée légèrement sur la lunette métallique tandis qu'elle prenait des notes furtives de l'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur vint se planter devant lui et lui demanda pourquoi il restait ainsi le nez en l'air.

« Je sais que nous sommes en cours d'Astronomie, monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être dans la lune ! »

Sur ce jeu de mot que James aurait qualifié de ridicule, le cours se termina et les gryffondors repartirent dans les couloirs du château d'un pas vif, pressés de retrouver leurs dortoir. Les maraudeurs traînaient l'allure comme à leur habitude, adeptes des coups fourrés mais Remus était plus occupé par les yeux de Line. La jeune fille se pencha à l'oreille du maraudeur avec un sourire complice.

« Yaltes n'est pas là ce soir, il devrait revenir tard. Tu veux venir ? »

Le regard pétillant de la française eut raison de l'hésitation de Remus qui d'un acquiescement discret accompagné d'un sourire, accepta l'invitation. Ils abandonnèrent donc discrètement le petit groupe et Sirius en profita pour se récriminer d'un ton théâtral sur la cohésion de leur petit groupe qui partait à l'eau.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Ha, si en plus de cet hurluberlu, Peter se mettait à avoir une petite amie, ça serait la fin de notre belle amitié, soupira Sirius les épaules voûtées. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Peter, d'un ton circonspect. »

« Aucune importance, Peter, s'exclama le jeune Black avec un rire de gorge. »

Quelques mètre devant le trio, les filles avançaient d'un pas alerte et discutaient assez vivement. James contempla Lily Evans qui tenait ses livres sur sa poitrine et finit par détourner le regard en haussant les épaules. Pourtant, les maraudeurs manquèrent bien de bousculer les trois filles qui s'étaient arrêtées au croisement du couloir. James fit signe à Peter de cesser de protester et il tendit l'oreille alors que Mary Bones s'adossait fermement contre le mur, les bras le long du corps. Une conversation à moitié étouffée leur parvint aux oreilles.

« Ecoutez…Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible ! Vous avez bien remarqué ce que certains d'entre eux pensent de moi, comment pourrais-je m'y joindre ? »

« Voyons, je suis sûr que votre talent pourrait nous être grandement utile. »

James reconnut une voix féminine un peu voilée et l'agaçant accent français du professeur de combat.

« Regardez, même vous !…Si vous ne me considérez pas comme une incapable, vous ne pensez même pas à moi en temps qu'être humain ! »

« Absolument pas ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Prenez ce Greylake par exemple. Lui aussi ne fait pas parti de vos petites manigances, si je ne me trompe. Alors pourquoi m'acculer ainsi à une décision ? Je suis libre de ne pas m'impliquer, il me semble, répondit froidement la femme. »

Le jeune Potter était suspendu à la conversation et eut un sursaut en entendant des pas lourds résonner dans le couloir. Il se retourna brutalement et bouscula Julia qui se rattrapa à Peter qui poussa un glapissement et tomba au sol. Alors que Sirius l'aidait à se relever, James qui ramassait un des ses livres tombés à terre, découvrit devant ses yeux une paire de lourde botte crottée. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il se redressa rapidement pour découvrir un homme de haute taille, l'air sévère et presque furieux le fustiger du regard. Son regard perçant le fixa et James en profita pour se mémoriser ce faciès si particulier. Il aurait juré avoir déjà croisé cet homme : ses cheveux roux et épais, son air renfrogné ainsi que la cassure de son nez étaient des éléments assez inhabituels pour qu'on puisse aisément se souvenir de lui. L'inconnu observa le petit groupe avec dépit avant de prendre la parole. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait très certainement à les réprimander sévèrement, Sirius poussa un petit cri en voyant la seconde personne qui accompagnait l'homme sortir de l'ombre.

« Ho, Maggy ! C'est vous ? »

« En effet, Black, ajouta avec un sourire la jeune femme en entortillant distraitement une mèche de cheveux noirs sur son front. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, demanda Sirius avec curiosité ?

« Le boulot pour lequel on me paye…Non, en fait, on ne me paye même pas pour ça, s'amusa à ajouter Maggy un doigt posé sur le menton. »

« Ca suffit, Latzich, s'exclama l'homme avec humeur. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la conversation mondaine ou des traits d'esprits. Quant à vous, qu'est ce que vous faites hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure ? »

« On revient de notre cours d'astronomie, répondit candidement Mary avec un petit sourire timide. »

L'homme poussa un grognement et parut insatisfait de la réponse.

« Je crois qu'un tour chez la directrice adjointe s'impose. »

« Euh… je doute qu'elle soit disponible à cette heure, lança Magdalene avec un regard appuyé vers son partenaire, regard lourd de connivences. »

James remarqua les épais sourcils de l'homme se plisser nerveusement puis le vit serrer ses mains dans son dos avec agacement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Wace, je m'assurerai d'en parler demain au professeur McGonnagal, s'empressa de déclarer Maggy avec fixant le petit groupe qui attendait que le jugement soit rendu. »

« D'accord mais je vous préviens, Latizch, pas d'entourloupes….»

La jeune femme hocha la tête et déclara enfin aux maraudeurs qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Les gryffondors ne se firent pas prier pour disparaître dans les couloirs et James poussa un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant l'air boudeur de la grosse Dame.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'allais partir ! C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, d'écouter vos balivernes ! »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire, riposta avec moquerie James au tableau. »

Le portrait s'offusqua et se rabattit violemment sur Peter dont la manche manqua bien de rester coincé dans la rainure du mur et du tableau.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, James abandonna rapidement Peter et Sirius à leur imperturbable discussion sur le prix des chocoballes. La mollesse de son lit l'incitait au sommeil mais les évènements de ce soir faisait déjà pressentir que Poudlard cachait cette année encore de nombreux secrets. Si seulement ce vieux rouquin d'imbécile et Maggy n'étaient pas intervenus, il aurait pu en entendre plus sur cette étrange conversation… En déposant ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, James porta son attention sur le lit vide de Remus. Que faisaient donc toutes ces étranges personnes à Poudlard ? Etait-ce réellement Dumbledore qui les avait mandaté ? Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre qui claqua. Remus traversa la pièce d'un pas souple et fluide avant de venir s'asseoir que le bord de son lit. Sirius, allongé sur ventre, eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant le maraudeur revenir de si bonne heure.

« Alors… Déjà de retour ? »

« Sirius, tais-toi, répondit sourdement Remus en soupirant. »

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber sur son lit et abattit une main lasse sur son front.

« Non, sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu revenu, Remus, demanda James en se levant pour tirer les rideaux qui encadraient la fenêtre. »

« Et bien, changement de programme à la dernière minute… Yaltes est revenu et a demandé à Line de finalement l'accompagner… »

James resta sans parler et enregistra logiquement les informations pour les mettre en rapport avec les étrangetés de ce soir. Décidément, Yaltes ne semblait pas se contenter de son poste de professeur.

« Peut-être qu'il voulait donner un cours à Line, répondit candidement Peter engobant un bonbon. Après tout, si Line est son apprenti, il doit bien avoir des choses à lui apprendre. »

« Un cours à presque passé minuit ! Peter, réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! »

La réflexion acerbe de Sirius clôt la conversation. Mais pour une fois, James s'endormit en se demandant si Peter n'avait pas tout simplement raison.

fin du chapitre 6


	8. 7 Tu ne voleras plus jamais

Hum, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de mises à jour. ! La faute à qui me direz-vous. Mais l'essentiel est que je m'y remette avec l'arrivée des vacances. Profitez en bien !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : C'est avec surprise que les gryffondors apprennent le départ du professeur Flitwick pour l'institut de Salem. Le jeune homme qui le remplace, Owen Greylake, est plus que déroutant : à la fois ironique, il rabaisse les élèves et s'amuse à contredire Lily. Alors que Sirius et Line font la démonstration de leur capacité sur le sortilège du patronus, le nouveau professeur provoque un sort qui plonge la salle et ses occupants dans une sourde angoisse. Lily, contrariée par sa journée, se met en colère quand elle surprend les propos désagréables que tient Rose de Saint-Armand, la préfète de Gryffondor, envers les moldus. Le soir, tandis qu'ils retournent dans leurs dortoirs après un cours d'astronomie, les gryffondors surprennent une étrange conversation entre Roland Yaltes et une jeune femme qu'il tente de rallier à sa cause. Cependant, surpris par Maggy Latzich et un homme plus que patibulaire, le petit groupe ne se fait pas prier pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Elle est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances mais en réalité assassinée par les mangemorts.

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius. Elle semble un peu perdue depuis la mort de sa mère et refuse d'accepter qu'il s'agisse d'un assassinat.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Autrefois charmant et rieur, après avoir tenté de travailler de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme, il semble plonger dans la dépression.

Brûlepot Hugh : Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Mandrake Delwin : Nouveau ministre de la magie qui occupait auparavant le haut poste de ministre des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line.

Martha : Gouvernante des Potter.

Potter John : Cousin de James. Il joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Plein de désinvolture.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

Nott Avery : Ancien Serdaigle et jumeau d'Adela. Autrefois petit ami de Lily dont elle est sans nouvelles.

Fleet Terence : Gryffondor, 6° année, gardien.

Marlowe Daphné : Gryffondor, 6° année, poursuiveuse

Patil Mandy : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse.

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 7° année.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 7° année, gardien et préfet. Petit ami de Mary. Il est reparti de Poudlard car sa mère préfère savoir ses enfants près d'elle en Irlande étant donné les attentats.

Fiske Régis : Serdaigle, 6° année, préfet.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petit ami de Julia.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue.

Abbot Agnès, Penwood Agatha, Ritz Thomas : Poufsouffle, 7° année.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 7° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs. Aspirant mangemort.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Capitaine et gardien. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 7 : TU NE VOLERAS PLUS JAMAIS.

Dehors, l'air commençait à se refroidir en ce mois de novembre et les traînées de brume gardaient maintenant leurs attaches aux cimes des montagnes environnantes. Le lac ne tarderait pas à geler, tout du moins, dès que les premiers flocons des rigoureux hivers écossais tomberaient. James cessa de contempler le ciel et resserra d'un geste sec son écharpe autour de son cou. Il pesta en tirant sur ses manches : son uniforme d'hiver était vraiment trop étriqué. Sirius à ses côtés, croisait patiemment les bras et un léger nuage de buée s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres tandis que sa nuque frissonnait.

Seul le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques semblait ne pas remarquer le froid, toujours autant enjoué par son travail et les choses qu'il faisait étudier à ses élèves. Hugh Brûlepot avait commencé la leçon par un discours sur l'importance des animaux magiques dans le monde des sorciers et comme à son habitude, ses paroles se désespéraient qu'on n'autorise pas l'étude de créatures telles que les griffons et autres monstres, au goût de James. Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce cours, et cela depuis ses plus tendres années. Le souvenir du veracrasse aux mâchoires férocement accrochées à son index gauche y était très certainement pour quelque chose. Les hauts cris qu'il avait poussés lui avaient valu les moqueries des serpentards et c'était à chaudes larmes qu'il avait pleuré lorsque l'infirmière avait désinfecté la morsure, sans état d'âme.

James Potter n'avait jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie si ce n'était sa chouette qui portait son courrier mais l'animal paraissait bien plus intéressé par ce que son maître concédait à lui céder à manger dans son assiette que par James lui-même. Il avait passé de longues saisons à s'ennuyer dans le grand manoir familial jusqu'à ses sept ans. Les journées, monotones et mornes, s'enfilaient comme les perles d'un collier et le petit garçon passait le plus clair de son temps à contempler par la fenêtre le paysage verdoyant et venteux du pays de Galles. Il aurait aimé aller au bord de la mer, ramasser des coquillages et courir dans les ajoncs qui bordaient les dunes de sables clairs. Mais ses parents ne rentraient jamais avant le soir et c'était bien souvent qu'il avait dîné en compagnie de Martha, la gouvernante.

Et puis un jour que ses parents donnaient une réception, il avait rencontré Sirius. Le petit Black avait alors les cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux et un grand sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Kathleen Potter avait demandé à James d'emmener le garçon pour jouer sagement dans sa chambre. Mais aussitôt ensemble, ils avaient déclenché une véritable catastrophe en cassant un miroir dans lequel logeait un esprit. C'était la grosse voix presque rugueuse d'Orion Black qui les avait saisis sur le fait. Et depuis cette mémorable peur que James avait mis plusieurs jours à oublier, lui et Sirius Black étaient devenus inséparables.

« Sur ce, je vous invite à me suivre, jeunes gens ! Nous allons dans la forêt interdite… »

A ses mots, les regards se croisèrent, les voix murmurèrent quelques bredouillements inaudibles avant qu'un ou deux étudiants poussent des récriminations.

« Mais professeur, c'est interdit de se rendre dans la forêt inter… »

« Ttt, ttt, ttt ! Vous croyez franchement que les élèves respectent les règles de cette école ! Déjà de mon temps… »

« Mais il y a pleins de bestioles dans ces bois, professeur, s'exclama une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. »

Le professeur caressa sa moustache qui tombait sur sa lèvre et cligna des yeux.

« Allons, Miss Penwood ! Je vous assure qu'il ne se passera rien ! Et puis, vous êtes en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, non ? Autant aller voir ces charmantes créatures dans leur milieu ! »

Lily poussa un profond soupir en voyant la jeune fille presque morte de peur. La poufssouffle avait beau être gentille, elle ne brillait pas par son intelligence.

Une large silhouette apparut derrière quelques élèves et la préfète en chef reconnut le visage broussailleux et barbu d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il gardait à sa main une vieille arbalète et tenait sur son épaule un sac en toile apparemment vide. Le professeur Brûlepot se retourna et serra avec vigueur la main du demi-géant.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller, maintenant. Tous derrière moi s'il vous plait ! »

James s'avança donc à pas lents, une moue boudeuse sur le visage tandis que Peter remettait en place l'immonde bonnet à pompons que sa mère lui avait offert. Remus, quant à lui, contemplait la forêt avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Sa démarche souple et légère ralentissait étrangement au fil des sentes herbeuses que les étudiants empruntaient. Pourtant, considéra James, la plein lune était passée depuis dix bons jours. Si le petit groupe des maraudeurs avait gardé ses agréables habitudes de sorties nocturnes, la fatigue de Remus pointait maintenant en permanence sur son visage aux traits tirés. De discrètes cernes bleutés étaient apparues sous les yeux au regard triste et James avait surpris plusieurs fois son ami, la tête dans les mains, à moitié endormi devant ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient organisé une farce, le nouveau préfet avait paru réticent, bien plus qu'à son habitude. James sentit une branche dénudée effleurer son visage et il retint le rameau pour la personne qui venait derrière lui.

Lily apparut alors, avec ses grands yeux verts qui vous dévisageaient sans gêne. James s'écarta du chemin et monta rapidement sur le coteau du talus pour la laisser passer. Il vit le doute envahir le visage de la préfète et sa bouche s'ouvrir méchamment.

« Potter, si jamais tu… »

« Si jamais je quoi, Evans ? »

James poussa un profond soupir à se fendre la poitrine et il se mit à suivre les pas précautionneux de la jeune fille, tout en restant sur l'arrête du talus.

L'hiver avait rendu la forêt encore plus inhospitalière qu'à son habitude, les feuilles mortes avaient perdues leurs couleurs d'ambre et de cuivre et seul en restait un tapis spongieux qui recouvrait sol et racines. De rares oiseaux s'agitaient dans les branches et leurs piaillements stridents s'envolaient vers le ciel inaccessible, crevassé par les rameaux noirâtre de la cime des arbres. James fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'amusa à marcher, les pieds en biais, comme si on avait tendu un fil imaginaire sur le sol. L'équilibre lui manqua lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un amas de pierres moussues qui le firent dégringoler maladroitement jusque sur le sentier. Lily s'écarta et serra vigoureusement son sac dans ses bras.

« Potter ! »

« Quoi, répondit avec férocité le gryffondor. Arrête de penser que je te persécute, Evans ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux quand James se rendit compte qu'il avait élevé la voix. Deux poufssoufles qui arrivaient derrière eux les doublèrent et Lily baissa la tête de honte. James passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux et soupira, ce qui lui valut d'embuer ses lunettes. Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent les exclamations du professeur et la grosse voix bourrue d'Hagrid résonner parmi les branchages agités par le vent.

« Je n'aime pas cette forêt, déclara Lily en continuant sur le chemin martelé de traces de pas. »

« Pourtant, ça ne te dérange pas de t'y promener la nuit, non ? »

La remarque de James rendit la jeune fille furieuse. Elle se serait retournée avec plaisir pour lui lancer une réponse cinglante puis finalement s'en abstint. Agnès Abbot apparut et fit signe à Lily de la rejoindre. La préfète secoua ses cheveux roux et s'avança d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la poufssoufle. James resta donc seul à la traîne alors que les silhouettes des deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient déjà. James redressa la tête et découvrit qu'un oiseau planait au-dessus de lui dans le ciel gris. Il le contempla d'abord sans méfiance puis entendant le volatile croasser, il fit quelques pas parmi les buissons et suivi le corbeau. Ce fut d'abord l'odeur qui se lança sur lui. Le cœur retourné par ses relents de pourriture immonde qui envahissaient son nez, James manqua bien de vomir, il se reprit à temps et plaça sur son nez son écharpe fortement serrée. Quelques pas le conduisirent maladroitement à travers les taillis pour découvrir les restes à moitié dévoré d'un cheval. Il s'accroupit et contempla avec un profond dégoût le corps mutilé et démembré de la pauvre bête. Son pelage argenté avait perdu sa brillance et les traînées de sang séché avaient pris une sourde couleur brune. C'est alors que le jeune remarqua parmi les crins entremêlés la longue corne torsadé de l'animal.

« Une licorne, souffla t'il dans un spasme. »

Il fallait vraiment être abominable pour s'attaquer à une telle créature, si pure et si parfaite. Se redressant lentement, il manqua bien de tomber et se rattrapa à une branche morte qui céda sous son poids et l'entraîna dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes dans la tourbe.

Maugréant, James entendit alors la voix puissante de Sirius qui l'appelait. Il se releva et frotta sa cape du mieux qu'il put tout en continuant d'avancer parmi la sombre futaie d'arbres gigantesques. Enfin, il parvint dans une petite clairière où étaient attroupés gryfffondors et poufssoufles. Le professeur Brûlepot lui adressa un petit regard mécontent puis se détourna de lui pour reprendre son cours. Sirius et Remus lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur mais le gryffondor esquiva leur interrogation d'un geste de la tête. Une fois à leur côté, il ne peut rien dire car Hagrid se trouvait juste derrière, son arbalète enclenchée et le noir de ses yeux brillant avec une attention toute particulière pour les alentours ombragés.

« Voilà, je crois entendre le sujet de notre leçon, claironna le professeur en tendant l'oreille. »

Un léger caquètement retentit dans le silence des bois. Les élèves se mirent sur leurs gardes mais ce fut le cri rageur de Thomas Ritz qui mit fin au suspense.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur, demanda quelqu'un. »

« Et bien… avant que votre camarade ne le… euh… disons…. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose mais un bon shoot de footballeur est parfois bien efficace, grogna Thomas Ritz d'un air mécontent. »

Au sol, James distingua une petite forme qui reprit son caquètement agaçant avant de se redresser. L'animal avait une face pointue et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il disparut dans les buissons au grand mécontentement d'Hugh Brûlepot.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que le football, demanda Julia à Lily. Un truc de moldu ? »

« Malheureusement, répondit la préfète en soupirant. C'est un sport pratiqué par les moldus, presque aussi idiot que le Quidditch ! »

« N'importe quoi, lança James avec mauvaise humeur. Rien ne peut égaler le Quidditch ! D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tu n'as jamais assisté à un match de Quidditch en entier de toute ta vie ! »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder des idiots se casser la figure et virevolter comme des mouches sur leurs balais ! C'est d'un ennui. »

La réponse sèche et furieuse de Lily rendit James perplexe. Il avait réagi aussitôt en entendant la jeune fille dénigrer une de ses grandes passions. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et eut un petit rire.

« Et bien, Evans, tu n'as qu'à venir cette après-midi admirer notre prouesse à moi et à Sirius ! Je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue ! »

Au grand étonnement de Julia et Mary, Lily eut un sourire mesquin et répondit sans attendre à la demande du capitaine de Gryffondor.

« Très bien, Potter ! Je viendrais mais seulement pour rire quand tu te prendras une bonne raclée ! »

« Dites donc, là-bas, dites le tout de suite si je ne vous intéresse pas, s'exclama le professeur en avançant rapidement vers le petit groupe d'où provenait le bruit. »

Lily s'excusa profondément envers le professeur qui lissa une fois de plus sa moustache, menaça la classe d'un devoir supplémentaire et reprit le fil de sa leçon.

« Donc, qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette créature que nous venons de voir ? »

« Un Erkling, s'empressa de répondre la préfète pour faire oublier son rappel à l'ordre. »

James détourna la tête et vit Sirius qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire en plissant les yeux. Le jeune homme se glissa discrètement à ses côtés et murmura quelques mots à son oreille tout en reprenant un air plus calme. Parler Quidditch demandait un minium de sérieux.

« Dis, James, tu as trouvé une technique pour cette aprèm' ? »

« Etant donné que l'équipe n'est absolument pas synchronisée, je crois qu'il nous faudra surtout minimiser les dégâts. J'ai du mal à l'accepter mais j'ai bien peur que les serpentards soient plus au point que nous ! »

« Peut-être, grogna Sirius avec dédain, mais tu oublies qu'on a pas eu de chance ! Le départ de Daniel a laissé le poste de gardien vaquant… »

James fit une moue peu satisfaite en repensant aux deux dernières semaines pendant lesquelles il s'était escrimé à trouver quelqu'un pour le poste. Ce n'est pas tant que personne ne s'était présenté, mais chaque candidat présentait des lacunes énormes et une grande majorité n'avait jamais quitté le sol ferme de leur vie. C'était principalement les déçus, recalés aux premières sélections par James, qui s'étaient représenté. Et cette fois ci, ils s'étaient armés de bien plus de morgue face au capitaine qui, d'après eux, n'avait pas reconnu leur talent. James avait d'ailleurs nécessité l'aide de Sirius pour empêcher un élève de cinquième année de se porter pour la quatrième volontaire. Désespéré par ces sélections, James ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait peut-être tout simplement la solution sous son nez sans l'avoir remarqué. Un soir, alors qu'il s'était affalé, fourbu de fatigue par l'entraînement, il avait vu Remus en compagnie de Line se porter à sa hauteur. Sirius qui voulait absolument reparler des échecs de l'entraînement irritait profondément James.

« Alors, toujours pas de gardien, demanda Remus en secouant la tête devant l'air morose du capitaine. »

Pour toute réponse, James grogna et appuya son menton dans l'accoudoir défoncé du fauteuil. Line avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux de Remus et elle contemplait les flammes hautes et claires.

« Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas là, commenta t'elle. Il aurait pu vous rendre service. »

« Mais il jouait comme batteur, il me semble, ajouta Sirius. Et puis, il était à Serdaigle. »

« Il se débrouillait pas trop mal comme gardien non plus, je n'ai jamais été fichue de marquer des points quand on était enfant. Il bloquait toujours tout, comme si le souaffle lui sautait dans les bras… »

Un léger silence s'installa et James poussa un soupir avant de réaliser les paroles de Line. Il se redressa brutalement et bouscula Sirius qui se rattrapa à la manche de Remus. Son regard sombre s'était réveillé, semblait-il, enflammé par l'espoir de trouver enfin un joueur alors que leur premier match avait lieu dans dix jours. Le capitaine de gryffondor agrippa le bras de Line avec fougue et détermination.

« Line… Tu sais voler, n'est ce pas ! »

Interloquée, la jeune fille l'observa, un peu inquiète de voir James tellement perturbé par cette histoire de joueur. Elle acquiesça doucement comme si elle hésitait à répondre.

« Euh… ben oui, comme tout le monde… »

« Et tu dis que tu jouais avec ton frère ? »

« Oui, mais … enfin, quand on était petit en France… »

« Tu serais capable de réceptionner des tirs ? »

Sirius, Remus et Line contemplèrent l'espoir ardent qui faisait trembler la voix du jeune homme. Line semblait un peu gênée de la proposition tandis que Sirius espérait très certainement qu'elle accepte. Seul Remus était encore un peu sceptique.

« … Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, James… Je ne pense pas être assez bonne pour jouer dans ton équipe… »

« Pff, ça ne sera jamais pire que tout ce qu'on a vu jusqu'à maintenant, lança Sirius en gémissant. »

Ainsi s'était conclu l'accord. Line acceptait de jouer au moins pour le premier match étant donné que Gryffondor ne pouvait se présenter sans gardien. James avait donc, au grand mécontentement des membres de son équipe, ajouté des entraînements presque tous les soirs. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé le week-end dernier à s'exercer malgré la pluie froide et fine qui avait détrempé le terrain.

Pourtant, la découverte macabre de James resta dans son esprit et lorsque les élèves suivirent un petit chemin pour retourner aux abords de la petite maison d'Hagrid, le jeune homme scruta une dernière fois l'ombrage noir et blanc de la forêt interdite avant de se tourner vers le château en compagnie des maraudeurs.

xxx

Lily Evans sentit qu'elle allait bientôt ne plus supporter ça ! La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, une dernière grimace sur son visage mécontent, et elle lança avec fatigue le sort de tête-en-bulle avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. L'immense couloir émit un bruit de succion aquatique lorsque la grande paroi constituée d'eau se referma sur la préfète et un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle. Les vêtements de la préfète flottaient dans l'eau et elle prenait grand soin de ne pas frôler de trop prêt les poissons multicolores qui zigzaguaient entre leurs jambes. Si Lily détestait irrémédiablement les blagues stupides et preuves d'immature, selon elle, des maraudeurs, elle était toutefois bien obligée de reconnaître pour cette fois au moins le talent sans faille et l'imagination sans limites des quatre jeunes hommes. Mais son admiration ne dura pas plus que quelques brèves secondes quand elle jaillit, dégoulinante à l'autre bout du couloir, de l'aquarium magique. A ses côtés, des secondes années de Serpentard s'ébrouaient et leurs lourdes capes trempées d'eau laissaient derrière eux de longs rubans mouillés et glissants sur les dalles. La préfète s'empara de sa baguette et d'un geste rapide, sécha ses vêtements et fit disparaître l'eau du sol.

Mary venait elle aussi de sortir de l'eau et sécha ses longs cheveux d'un air blasé. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur déambulation dans les couloirs et Lily en profita pour se demander si elle ne ferait pas bien de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonnagal pour lui exhorter de punir une fois de plus les maraudeurs. Elle allongea donc son pas et ses talons se mirent à claquer, annonçant aux petits groupes qui traînaient dans les couloirs, que la préfète en chef arrivait d'une humeur massacrante.

« Tiens Lily ! Bonjour Mary. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le couloir, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, non ? »

Line avait bousculé deux premières années pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. La Française était vêtue de l'uniforme qu'elle portait le premier jour, même si ce dernier démontrait que ses dorures n'avaient pas un simple rôle d'apparat. Un fin pantalon noir enserrait ses jambes et elle portait une chemise aux manches dégrafées. Sa veste rouge et noir, jetée à la hâte sur ses épaules, témoignait du peu d'application qu'elle avait pris pour se couvrir. Line avait quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui se balançaient devant ses yeux et Lily remarqua que les joues de la jeune fille étaient empourprées.

« Salut Line. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air un peu essoufflée ! »

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et s'accouda contre le mur, malgré le grognement du tableau qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

« En effet, je sors de mon entraînement. »

« Ton entraînement, interrogea Mary avec curiosité. »

« Oui, avec Roland… Enfin, le professeur Yaltes, je veux dire ! »

Line eut un petit sourire gêné en répondant que Lily trouva étrange. Après tout, si Line était l'apprenti du professeur Yaltes, il était normal qu'elle le côtoie souvent et qu'une intimité s'installe entre eux.

« Et donc, où allez-vous toutes les deux, demanda à nouveau Line, détournant ainsi la conversation. »

« Je me rends au bureau de McGonnagal, lâcha Lily avec une légère crispation dans son sourire. Des problèmes de discipline à régler… »

« Encore une farce des maraudeurs, demanda la Française en plissant les yeux avec malice. »

La préfète fit une moue désapprobatrice en constatant que même Mary semblait prendre avec humour la farce des maraudeurs. Il n'y avait donc qu'elle pour désapprouver cette conduite puérile ? Les trois jeunes filles se remirent en marche le long du couloir.

« Tu as l'air de trouver très drôle de se retrouver mouillée, rétorqua Lily avec aigreur en regardant droit devant elle pour ne pas bousculer les autres élèves qui se pressaient dans les couloirs. »

« Disons que j'étais au courant… Mais pour une fois, je trouve que c'est plutôt une preuve de bon goût de la part des garçons. Ils ont déjà fait bien pire, me semble t'il. »

« J'oubliais que tu étais amie avec Remus… enfin bref ! »

« Et sinon, est ce que vous allez venir assister au match de cette après-midi, demanda Line. »

Lily monta les marches qui menaient au troisième étage, ses talons résonnant sur les murailles de pierre alentour. Une porte grinça dans le lointain, un rire étouffé éclata puis l'austère silence plana à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, déclara Lily. »

« Pourtant, tu as promis à James Potter que tu viendrais admirer ses prouesses, fit remarquer Mary avec une légère pointe de narquois. »

Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

« Puis, je ne vous l'ai pas dit… mais James m'a choisi pour occuper le poste de gardien. »

« C'est fantastique, s'exclama Mary. Félicitations. »

« Ne t'emballe pas si vite, rétorqua Line. Le match est contre les serpentards et franchement, je doute qu'on arrive à faire mieux qu'égaliser. L'équipe n'est pas tellement au point. Et je crois que James va vite regretter de m'avoir embaucher. »

Line avait dans ses yeux une petite pointe de déception et Lily l'observa remonter le menton, plisser sa bouche avec indétermination puis soupirer. Tout en parlant, les trois jeunes filles étaient arrivées devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Lily s'avança pour toquer mais à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer la haute silhouette de Dumbledore. Ses longs cheveux argentés glissaient dans son dos avec souplesse mais la préfète remarqua tout de suite qu'il était pressé. Elle s'écarta et baissa la tête. Pourtant, le directeur s'arrêta quelques instants et Lily rencontra le regard bleuté du directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore… »

« Ha, bonjour Miss Evans… Miss Darcey, bonne chance pour votre première, cette après-midi. »

« Merci monsieur. J'espère bien ne pas décevoir les espoirs de Gryffondor. Mais vous pourrez en juger par vous-même, professeur. »

« C'est gentil de votre part, Miss mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir y assister. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller. »

L'homme les salua et Lily contempla la silhouette disparaître rapidement à travers les dédales sombres et humides. Une voix toussota derrière les filles qui se retournèrent pour découvrir Minerva McGonnagal, les yeux froids rivés sur leurs visages.

« Et bien, que puis-je pour vous, Mesdemoiselles ? »

« Professeur, je voulais vous signaler que certaines personnes ont encore trouvé le moyens d'enchanter le couloir inférieur de l'aile Est. »

« Ecoutez, miss Evans, je pense qu'il y a en ce moment des choses plus importantes à régler que les petits puérilités des maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, je dois aller présider le déjeuner. Vous feriez bien de descendre, vous aussi. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas là, cette après-midi, demanda naïvement Mary. »

« Non, Miss Bones. Il a… disons certaines obligations… certaines choses à justifier auprès du ministère. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas ! Quant à vous, Darcey, je compte sur votre détermination dans le match de cette après-midi. J'ai fait confiance à Potter pour former une équipe mais je n'apprécierais pas de voir Gryffondor ridiculisé par Serpentard. »

Lily soupira et se demanda pourquoi tant de personnes trouvaient un tel attrait en ce sport de brute qu'était le Quidditch. Si elle avait assisté à quelques matchs, c'était surtout pour Mary qui avait toujours soutenu avec admiration Daniel mais depuis que ce dernier avait quitté l'école, elle aurait espéré éviter cette corvée. Quant à Julia, c'était toujours pour elle un moment agréable de passer l'après-midi en compagnie d'Edward Davies, même si ce dernier semblait toujours prêter plus d'attention au jeu qu'à sa petite amie. Mais après tout, elle aussi avait bien assisté avec un certain plaisir aux entraînements et matchs alors qu'elle sortait avec Avery Nott.

La préfète ne fit que trop peu attention à Julia qui les avait rejointes à travers la foule. Ce fut une question de Mary qui la sortit de ses pensées un peu brumeuses.

« Dis, Lily, tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore a des problèmes avec le ministère ? »

« De quoi parles-tu, demanda Lily avec interrogation. »

« Et bien, si ça trouve, toutes les personnes qui sont à Poudlard cette année n'ont peut-être pas été mandaté par le ministère… En tout cas, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que Dumbledore pourrait se permettre de débaucher des agents ministériels pour son plaisir, rétorqua Julia ? Je doute fort que Mandrake autorise ses meilleurs éléments à partir prendre des vacances à Poudlard. »

« Comment ça ? »

Julia se mit à compter avec application sur ses doigts, ce qui fit tout de même sourire de voir un léger pli de concentration se former sur son front.

« Ben, apparemment, Latzich est d'après les rumeurs une flèche et il me semble que Wace est mage de guerre. Alors comment expliquer la présence de deux sorciers de haut grade au sein de l'école ? »

« A moins que Dumbledore ait fait appel à eux, ajouta Mary. Il devrait donc ainsi aller s'expliquer avec le ministre. »

« C'est possible ! Surtout que Mandrake déteste se faire doubler sur son propre terrain, j'en ai assez entendu parlé par ma mère, conclut Julia. »

« Vous croyez que tout ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans le train, demanda Lily. »

Ses deux camarades la fixèrent avec attention, attendant qu'un bruyant groupe de poufssouffle dévale les escaliers devant elle.

« Tu veux parler de… de cette chose qui était à bord du Poudlard Express, demanda Mary ? »

Lily acquiesça avec insistance. Pour elle, l'intervention miraculeuse de Magdalene Latzich et son apparente entente avec le professeur de combat, Yaltes, était assez douteuse pour soupçonner que tous deux semblaient être au courant. Après tout, peut-être Line était-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Lily contempla les alentours et découvrit la jeune fille assise aux côtés de Black et Potter, apparemment, fort occupée à discuter de stratégies de dernière minutes. La rouquine poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur les plats croulant sous la nourriture qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table.

xxx

Lily fit une moue en détaillant les gens qui l'entouraient. Tous étaient vêtus de rouge et or, les visages maquillés, la plupart agitaient de lourds drapeaux enchantés par les bons soins des plus âgés. La préfète n'avait pas osé pester contre ces mètres de draps bariolés qui avaient envahi les tables et les fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. A ses côtés, Mary avait pris soin de mettre un bonnet blanc pour se protéger de la brise qui ne découragerait pourtant pas les supporters vaillants et forcenés. Des pieds saccadaient déjà les escaliers de Poudlard.

Pourtant, alors que les élèves allaient passer la porte du grand hall, il y eut un mouvement de masse contraire. Une voix braya des ordres sans que personne n'y prête attention. Aussitôt, Lily lâcha le bras de Mary et fendit la foule à la rechercher d'un responsable pour tenter de ramener le calme parmi les élèves surexcités qui lançaient déjà des chansons clamant la victoire de leur maison.

« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! »

La préfète en chef reconnut les couinements aigus si caractéristiques de la petite voix frêle du professeur Flitwick. Elle évita un coup de coude et se rendit auprès du professeur d'enchantements.

« Professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Ha, miss Evans ! Décidément, vous tombez bien. Encadrez vos camarades et … invitez les à se rendre dans la grande salle au plus vite. »

En entendant les paroles angoissées du petit homme, Lily eut un frisson puis se reprit. Elle se redressa et glissa une longue mèche de cheveux qui balayait son visage derrière son oreille. Elle avisa Régis Fiske, le préfet de Serdaigle, à qui elle fit de grands signes pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Des cris de récriminations retentissaient sous les voûtes gothiques mais enfin, quelques groupes d'élèves un peu plus décidés que les autres pénétrèrent dans le hall, encadrée par la silhouette de quelques professeurs.

Mary rejoignit Lily et la préfète poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

« Mary, s'il te plait, aide-moi à les discipliner un peu, lança Lily vers son amie. »

« Remus n'est pas dans les parages ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non… »

Lily pesta et enjoignit à des gryffondors de rejoindre les autres. Mais les gens de sa maison ne semblent que peu disposés à suivre les ordres : elle entendit quelques insultes bien senties à travers les grommellements massifs mais parvint à décider les plus jeunes à grand renfort de menaces. Une main secourable se posa sur son épaule et ses grands yeux verts furent enfin heureux de croiser le regard apaisant de Joshua Brooks. Le préfet en chef hocha la tête et se déplaça de quelques pas pour encourager des premières années à se déplacer.

« Ha, ça me soulage que tu sois là, lança la jeune fille. »

« J'ai ordonné aux serpentards d'arrêter de bloquer le mouvement… »

« Bonne initiative ! Mais tu sais ce qui se passe, demanda Lily en jetant alternativement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. »

La jeune fille parut soulagée en voyant la grande et trapue silhouette d'Hagrid se profiler auprès d'un groupe de serdaigles tapageurs.

« Personnellement, j'aurai préféré l'ignorer, laissa échapper Joshua. »

Ces quelques mots glacèrent l'échine de Lily qui frémit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pensé que ce soudain retard dans le match de Quidditch ne devait pas avoir une importance si grande. Puis, l'absence de Dumbledore lui revint en tête. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit produit quelque chose de très grave ? Quelque chose d'une telle ampleur qu'elle nécessite tout ce chambardement ?

« Le match de Quidditch est annulé, articula difficilement le poufssouffle. »

Les gens qui se trouvaient à leurs abords s'arrêtèrent et détournèrent la tête. Joshua et son air calme ne la rassurèrent pourtant pas. Le calme finit par revenir et la plupart des élèves s'assirent sur les bancs de leurs tables respectives.

Une fois réuni avec les autres dans la grande salle sous la pression des professeurs, les joueurs de Gryffondor qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'abandonner leur balai, s'assirent maladroitement sur les places encore libres du banc. Un va-et-vient de professeurs faisait valser les grandes portes et les adultes échangeaient de lourds regards pleins de sous-entendus. James s'accouda face à la table et plaça sa tête dans ses mains alors que Sirius s'appuyait sur son épaule pour observer et tenter de comprendre quelque chose au remue-ménage qui régnait.

« Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé un truc de grave, demanda quelqu'un dans le bruit. »

« Vraiment, tu voudrais qu'il se soit passé quoi ? Une invasion de dragons cracheurs de feu ? »

Les hypothèses les plus extravagantes continuèrent pendant un bout de temps de parcourir les rangs mais James n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait bien peur que ces craintes et ses suppositions antérieures ne soient fondées. Se pouvait-il que les partisans de Voldemort soient une nouvelle fois intervenus pour faire régner le chaos et la terreur ? Un autre attentat ? Pourtant, les suppositions du jeune gryffondor en restèrent là car il sentit un objet cogner sa tête. James entendit Sirius grogner sévèrement et vit les lèvres de Peter s'agiter en une petite moue typique de la stupeur et de l'inquiétude. Alors qu'il se retournait, un rire narquois retentit à ses oreilles et James se retrouva aussitôt debout sur ses pieds. Evan Rosier lui faisait face, accompagné d'une grande partie des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« Alors, Potter, je suppose que tu dois être rassuré que la rencontre soit annulée. Parce que lorsqu'on admire les spécimens que tu as recrutés pour être à tes côtés, je m'étonne que tes petits camarades de Gryffondor n'aient pas encore compris que tu voulais plomber les chances de ta maison… Pitoyable ! »

La main ferme de Sirius vint appuyer l'épaule de James qui se sentit quelque peu soulagé mais n'appréciait que peu de devoir se frotter aux serpentards alors qu'une certaine angoisse régnait déjà parmi les étudiants.

« Franchement, Rosier, avant de faire des critiques sur le Quidditch, tu devrais peut-être apprendre à y jouer, lâcha James en contemplant son adversaire, les bras croisés. »

« Ou tout simplement apprendre à voler sur un balai, ajouta Sirius. »

Quelques gloussements sarcastiques se firent entendre et des élèves alentour se relevèrent pour pouvoir assister à l'affrontement. Mandy Patil bouscula Peter qui ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre des rangs moins exposés au courroux des serpentards.

« Rosier, tu trouves le moyen de pointer ta sale figure dans un moment pareil… »

Line s'avança à côté de Sirius qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. James, sans détourner la tête, vit que le visage de la jeune française, arborait une pâle couleur. Le blême de ses joues n'était pourtant pas dû au stress du match de Quidditch.

« Ha, de quoi parle donc la chouchoute du prof de combat ? »

« Ne fais pas le malin avec nous, Rosier. »

« Moi, je serai à votre place, sale Gryffondors, je n'aurai pas tant d'arrogance… »

La silhouette plus menue de Rogue venait de se glisser entre deux joueurs de Serpentard, aussi massifs que des armoires à glace. De nouveaux chuchotements s'échappèrent des rangs qui s'étaient formés derrière l'équipe de James et un certain malaise parcourut les visages.

« J'espère pour vous que vous n'aimez pas le Quidditch… sinon vous risquez bien de le détester pendant un bon bout de temps. »

« De toute façon, on aura la revanche sur vous, cracha Daphné Marlowe dont le visage était plus rouge que sa tenue. »

« Ho, je ne crois pas que Sev' ne veuille parler de ça, lança nonchalamment Michael Zabini. »

Il fit un petit effet en repliant sa cape verte immaculée d'un geste ample. Son visage fin laissa échapper un petit rictus moqueur puis reprit son impassibilité.

Si chacun avait su s'en tenir aux mots jusqu'à maintenant, c'était très certainement que le contexte n'avait rappelé à aucun que serpentards et gryffondors n'hésitaient pas à se battre à l'aide des poings et des pieds. Pourtant, le calme de Sirius ne dura pas plus et son tempérament emporté eut raison de lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide et tenta de saisir le capitaine de Serpentard par le col. Aussitôt, deux élèves de sixième année se dressèrent face à lui.

« Dégagez de là, bande de gargouilles. »

« Ha, Black, sois content. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi que ça concerne, déclama Evan Rosier en souriant. »

Son visage prit aussitôt un air contrit et sa voix une intonation désolée en poursuivant sa phrase.

« En même, temps, il ne reste déjà plus grand chose de ta pitoyable famille, n'est ce pas ! Entre ton ramassis de père et ta crétine de sœur… »

Le poing de Sirius se leva mais Terence Fleet et Jack Funestar le retinrent et le tirèrent aux côtés de James qui était resté impassible pendant tout l'échange.

« Non, en fait, ces petites recommandations s'adressent plutôt à Potter. »

« Rosier, dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu sous-entends, sinon je te jure de te faire cracher tes aveux après avoir bien imprimé les motif du carrelage sur ton joli profil . »

A cet instant, Lily apparut sur le côté et voyant l'attroupement, n'hésita pas à bousculer ses condisciples. Ces cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux verts possédaient une étrange fixité, presque inquiétante. Certains la dévisagèrent avec la crainte de recevoir une punition mais ils auraient du se douter que quelque chose avait profondément perturbé la jeune fille.

« Potter, Rosier, retournez à vos places ! C'est valable aussi pour les autres… Je doute que l'instant soit bien choisi pour un règlement de compte. »

La préfète renifla et Sirius détourna la tête pour découvrir des paillettes mordorés dans le regard presque lourd de larmes de Lily.

« Lily, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais quelque chose, articula t'il avec difficulté. »

« Si vous ne vous séparez pas immédiatement, j'appelle un professeur, argua Lily en déglutissant. »

« Ta gueule, la sang de bourbe, cracha Rosier sans même dévisager la petite préfète. »

Lily s'enfuit entre un vague espace laissé par deux serpentards, très certainement pour aller chercher un professeur, tel qu'elle l'avait menacé.

« Lily a raison. Reviens t'asseoir. Ca ne sert à rien, déclara froidement Line. »

« Rien à foutre, Darcey, de tes conseils ! Je ne vais tout de … »

Line s'avança vers lui et se planta en face du gryffondor. Bien qu'elle soit plus petite, elle se saisit des deux mains gantées de cuir un peu usé du capitaine.

« James ! Je suis désolée de te le dire… mais ton cousin, John Potter, il faisait parti de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? »

Une certaine incompréhension voila le regard noisette du jeune homme. Il eut un mouvement de recul puis dévisagea avec effroi le regard sévère de Line.

« Qu'est ce que John vient faire là dedans, demanda Sirius. »

« Line… Pourquoi as-tu dit… '_faisait parti_'… Ne me dis pas que… »

La Française baissa lentement la tête mais tous entendirent distinctement sa voix légèrement marquée par son accent.

« Il y a eu un problème lors du match qui avait lieu près de Birmingham. Je suis désolée, James, mais ton cousin n'a pas survécu. »

Les poings du garçon se refermèrent brutalement sur les petites mains de Line et il les serra de toutes ses forces.

« Ha, voir Darcey faire le sale boulot, ça fait tellement plaisir, n'est ce pas, Sev', déclara Evan Rosier, les mains dans les poches. »

James n'eut pas le temps de sentir les larmes couler d'entre ses paupières car il se jeta férocement sur Evan Rosier, dont le sourire s'était agrandi pendant tout le petit dialogue. Aussitôt, la situation dégénéra. L'affrontement ne fut plus qu'un chaos monstrueux. James, ivre de rage, voulut frapper Rosier mais il ne parvint qu'à le plaquer brutalement à terre avant que l'autre ne lui échappe. La bagarre ne dura pourtant que quelques minutes avant qu'une détonation ait lieu et que la plupart des participants se retrouvent avec une baguette face à eux.

James releva la tête alors que Sirius le soutenait par le bras et découvrit aux côtés de la timide Lily Evans, la puissante silhouette et le regard outragé d'Aléïchem Wace. L'homme avait beau être déjà âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, on sentait émaner de lui une aura puissante et nerveuse qui s'illustrait parfaitement dans la tension des muscles de son visage.

« Vous, je vous conseille de ne plus bouger, déclara t'il froidement à Rosier qui tentait de se reculer. »

« C'est aussi valable pour vous, Potter et Black. »

James eut la surprise de voir Magdalene Latzich, ses cheveux courts rebiquant dans sa nuque mais le visage bien décidé. Toute gentillesse et condescendance avaient quitté son regard noir habituellement si rieur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire une morale et je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous faire regretter vos actes, jeunes gens, mais soyez certains que cela aura des répercutions, déclara la flèche en rengainant sa baguette. »

« En un tel moment, vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Regagnez vos places, je vous le conseille. Et au prochain incident du genre, je ne me retiendrai pas d'intervenir. »

James avala avec difficulté sa salive et Sirius le tira presque pour s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Il appuya son front sur son poignet et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser s'écouler un long gémissement de désespoir. Autour d'eux, un calme relatif revint, dû au fait que McGonnagal venait de monter sur l'estrade des professeurs.

James, les yeux fermés, les paupières crispées et en feu, n'entendit qu'avec une oreille distraite les vaines paroles d'explication de la directrice adjointe à propos de l'attentat. Puis après un bref silence et un froissement de parchemin, une longue liste de noms s'égrena aux oreilles des élèves. Assez souvent, on entendait un hoquet de douleur ou de lourds sanglots pour accompagner les noms des victimes qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'assister à une des rencontres amicales de l'équipe d'Angleterre contre les Hollandais. Et parmi ces disparus, le nom de John Potter vint tardivement s'ajouter, un des jeunes espoirs de l'Angleterre qui n'aurait plus jamais la chance de voler.

fin du chapitre 7

12 juillet 06


	9. 8 Prélude à la chute

On vous évitera une fois de plus le laïus sur _le j'avais-plein-de-trucs-à-faire, j'étais-pas-là-partie-très-loin_ ou encore _j'avais-pas-d'inspi_…

Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé quand Super-Lily ferait son retour. Et bien, la pauvre n'est pour l'instant pas très opérationnelle. En même temps, avec ce qui lui arrive… Mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle reprenne du service d'ici quelques chapitres !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lors d'un cours sur les créatures magiques dans la forêt interdite, James tombe sur le cadavre d'une licorne, apparemment dévorée par une bête féroce. Les tensions entre garçons et filles se font parfois sentir et le capitaine de Gryffondor demande à Lily d'assister au match de Quidditch qui les opposera aux Serpentards, chose que la préfète accepte. Alors que Dumbledore quitte Poudlard pour rejoindre Londres, le match est annulé et tous les élèves sont regroupés dans la grande salle, où ils apprennent qu'un attentat est survenu lors d'un grand match du championnat de Quidditch. Parmi les victimes, un certain John Potter…

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Il est peu sympathique et personne ne sait rien de ses intentions alors que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Nott Avery : Ancien Serdaigle. Autrefois petit ami de Lily dont elle est sans nouvelles.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line

De Saint-Armand Rose : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfète. D'origine française, se croit supérieure à tous et soutien fortement l'idéologie aristocrate du sang.

Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 7° année. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée. Elle revient à Poudlard en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes.

Fiske Régis : Serdaigle, 6° année, préfet.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petit ami de Julia.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue.

Funestar Laura : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfète.

Jordan William : Poufsouffle, 7° année, préfet.

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète. Petite amie d'Evan Rosier à qui elle est promise et dont elle est plutôt le souffre-douleur. Aspirante mangemort.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 8 : PRELUDE A LA CHUTE.

L'atmosphère du château avait peu à peu repris son calme imperturbable et taciturne, les lourds pleurs versés et le silence pesant des jours qui avaient suivis l'attentat s'étaient estompés à travers l'ardeur que les professeurs attendaient de leurs élèves mais aussi à l'approche de la fête d'Halloween.

Lily redressa ses épaules et fixa les élèves qui se rendaient en bas pour déjeuner. La journée de la jeune fille s'annonçait chargée : les cours s'enfilaient sans qu'elle ne puisse se permettre de regarder paresseusement par la fenêtre les feuilles mortes qui volaient jusqu'aux abords du château. Abandonnant les premières années qui se bousculaient, elle fit marche arrière et pressa le pas à travers la galerie Nord. Les personnages tissés sur les tapisseries papotaient déjà de bon matin mais la jeune fille ignora leur discours sans queue ni tête pour se diriger d'un pas pressé devant une salle de classe.

Sa main se posa d'un geste machinal sur la poignée de porte en laiton mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde la jeune fille, qui après avoir jeté un regard inquisiteur derrière elle, fit quelques mouvements entre ses doigts. Un léger courant d'air parcourut ses cheveux. Le filet de vent s'engouffra dans le mécanisme de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un sourire illumina le visage encore pâle de la préfète. Il lui arrivait parfois d'user de ses pouvoirs élémentaires pour vérifier si elle était toujours capable de les utiliser.

Lily poussa la porte et s'avança à travers l'allée de pupitres. Il était encore tôt et en progressant jusqu'à sa place, elle effleura du bout des doigts les dessus légèrement cirés des bureaux. Lily savait parfaitement qu'elle avait assez révisé pour l'interrogation qui allait avoir lieu mais préférait jeter encore pendant quelques minutes un coup d'œil à ses notes. Sortant son épais livre, elle le feuilleta jusqu'à retrouver la page où elle avait annoté dans les marges les points qui lui semblaient obscurs. Lily appuya sa tempe dans sa main pour lire plus aisément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un peu de bruit provenant du couloir. La jeune fille redressa la tête et vit la fine silhouette de Line pénétrer dans la classe. La Française avait toujours cet air calme et pensif mais derrière ses grands yeux verts, on sentait une étincelle prête à l'embraser. Contrairement à l'année qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard comme simple élève, Line paraissait maintenant bien plus préoccupée que du temps où elle gardait jalousement le secret de ses parents. La Française disparaissait souvent, à peine sortie des salles de classe. Elle s'absentait dans les moindres instants de la journée et ne retournait que tardivement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lily eut une petite pensée compatissante pour ce pauvre Remus Lupin car bien qu'il fut en apparence concentré sur ses devoirs, la préfète ne doutait pas de son attente lorsqu'elle saisissait les furtifs mais nombreux instants où la tête du jeune homme se retournait pour espionner la silhouette qui passait le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Bonjour Line, comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien, répondit la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux qu'elle lissa d'un geste distrait. Tu révises ? »

« Oui, il faut absolument que j'arrive à valider cette matière ce trimestre. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été plutôt douée, non ? D'après mes souvenirs… »

« Tu me complimentes trop, Line, répondit Lily en refermant son livre d'un geste sec. »

Les autres étudiants commençaient à pénétrer à leur tour dans la salle et s'installaient furtivement derrière leur pupitre. Lily vit Evan Rosier s'avancer d'un pas agile et rapide vers le fond de la salle, suivi de son habituel escorte. Pourtant, il fit un geste vain de la main et les autres se dispersèrent à l'exception de Zabini qui le suivit, l'air très attentif aux paroles du serpentard.

« Ha, Lily, tu es déjà là ! »

Julia s'avança vers elle, un regard malicieux sur son visage. La cloche retentit pour annoncer le début du cours. La jeune fille extirpa d'un geste maladroit une enveloppe de parchemin de la poche de sa cape et la tendit à la préfète qui s'en saisit après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« C'est pour moi, questionna Lily avec un regard étonné. »

« Absolument. Avec Mary, on était étonnées de ne pas te voir au déjeuner. »

« Je voulais réviser, confessa Lily en baissant les yeux sur l'étrange courrier »

Line prit sa place, à côté de la rouquine, et Julia traversa une allée pour rejoindre sa place. Le professeur Smith monta dans une démarche légère mais hésitante sur l'estrade. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Etrangement, Lily avait constaté que le handicap du professeur lui apportait autant d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Les élèves qui avaient tentés au début de perturber ces cours continuaient à bavarder ou s'envoyer des petits mots enchantés qui voletaient dans la classe. Il paraissait même que les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle avaient fait une vendetta en sa présence. Apparemment, Aliénor Smith cherchait à se donner une image bien plus forte et solide que ce qu'elle était réellement. En prenant soin de l'observer, on pouvait remarquer le léger tremblement qui parcourait le coin de ses lèvres lors d'une remarque indiscrète et narquoise d'un élève ou même ce sentiment d'appréhension qui paraissait la parcourir des pieds à la tête.

Pourtant la jeune femme était toujours élégamment vêtue de longues robes de velours ou de soie brodés, paré de motifs et de voiles. Son bandeau aux reflets argentés s'accordait aux légers motifs qui paraient sa robe bleue marine moirée. Lily se demandait comment la jeune femme parvenait à percevoir les choses qui se déroulaient autour d'elle car contrairement aux moldus aveugles, elle était parfaitement capable de se repérer et de se déplacer.

« Sortez un rouleau de parchemin. Je vous donne immédiatement le sujet de votre composition… »

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte. Un frémissement parcourut les rangs, nombreux étaient ceux qui espéraient qu'un événement quelconque perturberait le cours et les sauveraient de cette interrogation. Pourtant, après qu'Aliénor Smith a autorisé la personne à entrer, des soupirs déçus se firent entendre.

James Potter apparut en compagnie de Sirius Black, les joues rouges. Il reprit son souffle avant de chercher une quelconque explication pour expliquer son retard.

« Euh… Professeur, veuillez nous excuser, commença Sirius en s'avançant… C'est McGonnagal qui nous a… »

« Le professeur McGonngal, s'il vous plait, déclara le professeur d'un ton sec. Allez vous asseoir, vous viendrez à la fin de l'heure pour une punition. »

La composition fut rude et Lily peina presque à établir son argumentation. Heureusement, elle avait lu avec application des ouvrages à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire avait même eu un regard suspicieux puis agacé en voyant de jours en jours la liste de la préfète en chef qui ne diminuait pas à chaque fois qu'elle la lui tendait.

A la fin du cours, Lily repensa avec excitation à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ? Elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents il y avait quelques jours. Elle savait pertinemment que les enveloppes provenant des moldus passait par la poste de Pré-au-Lard et lui parvenaient avec un gros cachet à l'encre rouge qui assez souvent avait bavé.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas, demanda Mary avec curiosité. »

« Si, si ! Bien sûr. »

Ses mains fines commencèrent à jouer avec le rabat après qu'elle eut remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune adresse de l'expéditeur. A ce moment là, elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos et un léger dégoût parcourut sa face.

« Excusez-moi, miss Evans ? »

« Oui, c'est moi-même. »

Nick quasi-sans-tête la regardait de son air absent de fantôme. Sa fraise encadrait son cou et il tentait de rester le plus droit possible pour que sa tête ne puisse faire des siennes. Cela lui conférait un air guindé qui lui valut les moqueries de quelques élèves qui passaient.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss. Le professeur Greylake voudrait vous voir. »

« Greylake, murmura Mary. »

« Que me veut-il, demanda la préfète en chef. »

« Aucune idée. »

Lily suivit donc le fantôme de gryffondor à contrecœur et rangea d'un air déçu la lettre dans sa sacoche.

xxx

La jeune fille n'avait, depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vu, jamais apprécié le professeur d'enchantements. Dire que jusqu'à l'an passé, cette matière dans laquelle elle excellait était sa favorite. Cela n'avait plus rien de vrai. Elle angoissait avant chaque heure de cours sans savoir ce que Owen Greylake allait bien pouvoir inventer pour les ridiculiser.

Greylake semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec la frange qui lui mangeait le visage mais la préfète se sentait toujours mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir discerner les yeux des personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Mais après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux entre voir le regard du professeur d'enchantements ou pas. Elle avait le souvenir particulièrement cuisant d'être passée au tableau et d'avoir voulu préciser un élément d'un enchantement. Bien mal lui avait pris car l'homme s'était penché vers elle et elle avait entrevu dans ses mèches de cheveux un regard qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Une armure enchantée s'écroula juste à leur passage. Nick quasi-sans-tête n'y fit point attention mais Lily fit un saut de côté pour éviter le tout. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le bras de métal vint la frapper à la tête. Elle ragea en se relevant, surtout lorsque Peeves apparut et se railla d'elle avec son air facétieux.

Le fantôme l'abandonna devant une porte et la jeune fille se retrouva donc seule, sans oser frapper quelques coups. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait repartie en courant, sa besace battant son flanc, pour aller déjeuner mais son statut de préfète en chef ne l'autorisait pas à se dérober ainsi. Après encore quelques hésitations, elle déglutit et baissa la tête alors qu'elle toquait trois coups secs.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sa main sur la clenche quand un toussotement léger retentit derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Owen Greylake, debout à deux mètres d'elle, les bras croisés.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Miss. »

« Et bien…euh… on m'a dit que vous désiriez me voir. »

« Ho, pas seulement moi, Miss, déclara le professeur avec un sourire en coin. »

Lily pesta de ne parvenir à faire des phrases sans hésiter sur ses mots.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Allons-y ! Le professeur McGonngal nous attend. »

« Le professeur McGonngal ? Mais… je ne comprends pas… »

L'homme s'avança dans le couloir aux côtés de Lily qui lui avait emboîté le pas. Elle remarqua que l'homme époussetait ses vêtements avant de reprendre une stature raide en marchant. Lily resta dans son silence, se demandant ce que pouvaient lui vouloir deux professeurs. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave, murmura t'elle.

Parvenue au bureau de la directrice adjointe, elle suivit Greylake qui ne frappa même pas. Lily trouva le professeur McGonnagal assise à son bureau, cette dernière redressa la tête en apercevant l'étrange duo qui venait de franchir le seuil de son bureau pourtant d'habitude si accueillant pour la préfète en chef.

Mais le regard préoccupé de la vieille femme fit douter Lily de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Ha vous voilà, Miss Evans. Et bien, professeur Greylake, c'est vous qui souhaitiez parler à Miss Evans en ma présence… car je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais je doute fort des inquiétudes que vous avez en cette jeune fille. »

Ces quelques paroles mitigées soulagèrent la jeune fille qui était restée debout, le dos tourné vers l'âtre de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitaient quelques bûches.

« Sans vouloir vous inquiéter, Miss Evans, je trouve qu'il serait peut-être nécessaire que vous soyez examinée par un médecin. Je trouve que votre rayonnement magique est quelque peu étrange, si on peut utiliser ce terme. »

Lily ferma les yeux et ses mains déjà tremblantes vinrent se rejoindre sur son ventre. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Combien elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir consacrer plus de tant à voiler son énergie magique comme le lui avait conseillé Pélias Keita l'an passé. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son secret se disperse et aille de bouches en oreilles pour remonter jusqu'aux autorités du ministère. Elle risquerait alors de sérieux ennuis.

« Peut-être que Miss Evans se trouve un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps, déclara la directrice adjointe en ôtant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. En plus du travail sérieux dans lequel elle s'applique, elle supporte encore les lourdes responsabilités de préfète en chef, Greylake. »

Ces arguments ne parurent pas satisfaire l'homme qui fit une moue soucieuse avant de finalement s'avouer vaincu au grand soulagement de Lily. McGonnagal l'invita à aller déjeuner et la gryffondor ne se fit pas presser pour s'échapper du bureau et retrouver le calme cérémonieux des couloirs de pierre du château.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se souvint à cet instant qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous aux autres préfets pour organiser la fête de Noël. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir et mit encore quelques minutes après avant de parvenir à la salle de réunion. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte sans même reprendre son souffle et découvrit que les autres n'avait pas commencé la réunion. Elle avait pourtant déjà dix minutes de retard mais n'était apparemment pas la seule manquante.

Helen McKinnon vint vers elle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« J'avais bien dit treize heures, pourtant, non, demanda Lily inquiète vers la jeune fille. »

La préfète de Serdaigle s'assit à ses côtés et acquiesça. Joshua Brooks était assis en bout de table et lisait d'un air distrait un roman moldu que Lily avait dévoré quelques années plus tôt. Il était absorbée dans sa lecture mais la voix de Lily le fit aussitôt sortir de son inattention.

« Ha, bonjour Lily ! Je suis content de te voir… »

« Moi aussi, Joshua. Bien, qui manque t'il ? »

« Heu… on doit être huit. Et bien Funestar et nos amis les serpentards…, répondit Régis Fiske avec ennui »

Lily sortit de son sac une plume et un parchemin sur lequel elle avait rédigé les priorités de la réunion.

« Lupin n'est pas là, demanda Rose de Saint-armand d'un air maussade. »

« Non, il est à l'infirmerie, répondit froidement Lily à la jeune fille. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux préfets de Serpentard firent leur apparition. Lily redoutait toujours les réunions car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se retrouver face à Rosier qui ne se privait jamais de lancer des sous-entendus grossiers envers le fait qu'elle soit moldue. Elle se devait de garder la tête froide mais ce n'était pas toujours facile.

« Ha, on arrive à temps, on dirait. »

« Non, vous êtes en retard, répondit sèchement Lily. Asseyez-vous qu'on attaque l'ordre du jour… »

Rosier prit place avec à ses côtés Lisa Pucey qui ne disait jamais rien. Lily ne savait pas tellement s'il fallait se méfier de la jeune fille qui sortait avec son acolyte.

« Nous attaquons donc par les projets pour la fête de Noël, enchaîna Joshua d'un air enjoué. Il nous faut tout d'abord décider de … »

Evidement, sur un sujet aussi simple et niais que le choix des décorations, on entra aussitôt en conflit. Si étonnamment, Rosier était resté calme depuis le début de la séance, il n'en était pas de même pour De Saint-Armand qui se disputait avec Laura Funestar qui était finalement arrivée, prétextant une urgence dans les couloirs pour excuser son retard. La préfète de Gryffondor avait lancé l'idée de quelques choses de grandiloquent et comparait les décorations des autres années (qu'elle qualifiait de miteuses) face à celles qui ornaient selon ses dires l'école de Beaux-batons.

Régis Fiske, coincé entre les deux jeunes filles, tentait tant bien que mal, de garder son calme. Enfin, Helen intervint en décrétant qu'on se moquait des potentiels de décorations dont parlait Rose. Celle-ci, outrée, menaça de rendre son poste de préfète. Lily, qui avait laissé les autres débattre, mit fin à la dispute en lançant une interrogation sur le bal. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure à supporter les jérémiades de Rose, les tâches furent attribuées.

« Bien, William devra se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour passer les commandes d'avance. Helen, tu te chargeras des lumières… Vois avec le professeur Flit…C'est vrai, il n'est pas là… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, je saurai m'en sortir, déclara la préfète de Serdaigle avec un clin d'œil. »

Pour satisfaire les goûts artistiques de Rose, il lui fut attribué la décoration de la salle de bal alors qu'au grand étonnement de Lily, Evan Rosier s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper des couloirs.

« Pour la musique, je peux m'arranger avec le groupe des Harpies sanglantes. Je connais leur batteur… »

« Très peu pour moi, la musique de sauvage, lança quelqu'un. »

« Et sinon, tu connais d'autres groupes, demanda Lily. »

« Ben, un de mes cousins joue dans les Magic Wizards, sinon… »

« Et pourquoi pas Eleonore Dezorties… »

« Très peu pour moi… »

Lily sentit qu'elle était fatiguée de la réunion et elle se décida à abréger les discussions qui, de toutes façons, étaient vaines.

« Régis, tu contacteras les magic Wizards. Si on peut avoir un prix par ton cousin, ça serait intéressant. Et tu penses que tu pourrais contacter les citrouilles écrasées, moi, j'aime plutôt bien. »

« Ha, parce que tu t'y connais en musique, Evans, rétorqua Evan Rosier. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Rosier, répondit Lily, en croisant les bras. »

« Venant de quelqu'un comme toi… »

« C'est vrai qu'à part tes trucs de moldus, tu ne dois pas y connaître grand chose, Evans, non, lança Rose comme pour se venger. »

Lily qui avait déjà la migraine qui tapait à ses tempes respira profondément et offrit à la jeune fille un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort, Saint-Armand. Je trouve que la musique des sorciers est vraiment pauvre et minable face à celle des moldus. »

« Et bien, personne ne te retient, Evans, rétorqua Rosier depuis sa chaise. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi… Ca fera moins de boulot à certains pour … »

Etrangement, il ne termina pas as phrase mais de toutes façons, Lily ne l'aurait pas entendue car elle était partie en claquant la porte. Helen McKinnon l'ouvrit aussitôt mais ne vit que le dos de la préfète en chef s'éloigner sans se retourner alors qu'elle criait son prénom.

xxx

Lily décida d'oublier cette mauvaise journée de vendredi et de profiter du week-end qui avait lieu à Pré-au-Lard pour se changer les idées. L'automne l'invitait à se promener parmi les chemins recouverts de feuilles mordorées avec lesquelles le vent jouait. Elle enfila son écharpe aux couleurs vives et partit dans les premiers élèves qui se dépêchaient sur le chemin qui descendaient vers Pré-au-lard. La jeune fille avait déclaré à Mary et Julia vouloir être un peu seule pour réfléchir, même simplement ne plus penser à rien et laisser ses pieds frapper le sol de la semelle lourde de ses bottines.

Julia en profitait pour passer l'après-midi chez Mme Pieddodu en compagnie d'Edward Davies. Quant à Mary, elle avait proposé à Line de l'accompagner et pour une fois, la jeune française ne s'était pas dérobée.

Lily erra donc devant la devanture de Honeyduckes puis fuyant, la foule des élèves de Poudlard, elle préféra partir vers l'Est pour contempler la terrible cabane hurlante. La jeune fille était déjà venue là, c'était même une des premières choses qu'elle avait vue à Pré-au-lard sur la grande insistance de Julia.

Pourtant, la petite maison délabrée derrière la petite colline ne remplissait pas Lily d'effroi comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Le toit aux ardoises assez manquantes se paraît de couleur cuivrée avec le faible rayon de soleil qui s'éclipsait parfois entre les nuages gris. Mais le vent froid vint lui mordre la face, la gryffondor fourra ses mains dans sa veste pour sentir entre ses doigts un papier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle retrouva la lettre anonyme que Julia lui avait confiée. Lily s'assit sur un rocher moussu proche de la petite barrière pleine de barbelées et s'appliqua à l'ouvrir. Une lettre s'en échappa et elle la saisit avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Les mots qu'elle lut l'étonnèrent.

_Bonjour ma Lily,_

_Je suis si heureux de pouvoir t'écrire à nouveau car je me rappelle ainsi les bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Resté sans nouvelles de toi, j'espère que tu accepterais de me retrouver ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Rends-toi à la tête de Sanglier sans qu'on te voie._

_Je t'embrasse._

Avery 

En lisant le nom de l'expéditeur, Lily manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle, qui avait écrit de nombreuses lettres à son ancien ami et qui s'était étonnée de ne jamais recevoir de réponses, ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre si surprenante. Elle revit les yeux bleutés d'Avery et ses cheveux noirs qui s'agitaient autour de son visage, son sourire candide, sa main qui s'enroulait de ses épaules…

Aussitôt, elle se leva et s'avança d'un pas vif, impatiente de se rendre au pub indiqué. A ce moment, elle vit les maraudeurs qui revenaient discrètement d'une arrière-ruelle. Lily pensa les éviter mais Remus vint vers elle, accompagné de James Potter. Le préfet de Gryffondor était pâle à faire peur et de profondes cernes mauves descendaient jusqu'aux milieux de ses joues. Lily écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant si mal portant. Pourtant, le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Lily. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me résumer ce que vous avez décidé lors de la réunion d'hier. »

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et lui demanda de voir les détails avec Laura Funestar, étant donné qu'il ferait équipe avec elle.

« Très bien alors. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de dévisager à nouveau le visage maladif de Remus avec effroi.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Remus. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu sais, déclara t'elle d'un ton anxieux. »

« Ho, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

« Et toi, Lily, tu es sûre que tu vas bien, demanda James qui était resté jusqu'à là silencieux, les mains fourrées au plus profond de ses poches. »

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent dans un regard inquisiteur l'un envers l'autre.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Potter ? »

« C'est juste que tu paraisses préoccupée. Et puis… il paraît que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé

hier midi… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Potter. Mais si tu veux faire quelque chose, offre plutôt un chocolat chaud à Remus, il en a grand besoin. »

Sur ce, elle abandonna les deux garçons et repartit d'un pas vif et décidé vers le centre de Pré-au-lard. Lily ne s'était jamais rendue à la tête de sanglier et elle eut quelques hésitations avant de pousser la porte d'allure peu engageante qui se dressait devant elle. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillant que de l'extérieur. Un comptoir où quelques sorciers de dos, sirotaient des verres crasseux apparut à sa gauche et la jeune fille se faufila dans la salle un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait aucun élève de Poudlard. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir vers la fenêtre composés de culs de bouteilles épais à travers lesquels on ne voyait rien. Cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal, pensa la jeune fille car si l'on avait vu l'intérieur de l'extérieur, le pub n'aurait que peu de clients.

« Hé, dis donc, on consomme si on s'asseoit, la miss ! Et compte pas que je me bouge pour t'apporter ce que tu veux… »

La voix grinçante du barman était accompagnée d'un léger bruit que Lily attribua à la jambe de bois de ce dernier. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, un des buveurs au comptoir leva sa main et dit quelques mots bien sentis au propriétaire. La silhouette encapuchonnée fit volte-face et s'approcha de la table où la jeune fille était assise.

« Bonjour. »

Lily frissonna en reconnaissant la voix grave et suave qu'elle avait souvent entendu au creux de son oreille.

« Bonjour Avery, murmura t'elle. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le barman s'avança en claudiquant, donna un vague coup de chiffon à la table et déposa une tasse fumante devant Lily, ainsi qu'un lourd verre rempli d'un liquide rougeoyant.

Enfin, le jeune homme ôta sa capuche et Lily redécouvrit les traits de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Pourtant, le visage de l'ancien Serdaigle avait quelque peu changé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés bien plus courts et son visage avait gagné en rigidité, sembla t'il à la jeune fille.

« Tu es toujours aussi joli, Lily, déclara le jeune homme avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre. »

La jeune fille entoura la tasse brûlante de ses petites mains et se sentit un peu rassurée. Tous deux commencèrent à se parler avec un peu plus d'aise et le jeune homme interrogea longuement Lily sur ses études.

« J'envisage de postuler pour devenir enchanteresse, ajouta la jeune fille. »

« Il paraît en effet que tu es doué. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Un léger gène fit froncer les sourcils à Avery mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Tu as toujours été doué dans cette matière, d'après mes souvenirs, non ? »

« Hum, c'est exact, répondit Lily après avoir bu une petite gorgée du liquide qui aurait du être du thé. Dis, tu n'as jamais reçu les lettres que je t'ai envoyées, Avery ? »

« Quelles lettres ? »

« Je t'ai écrit à chaque vacances, j'espérais qu'on resterait au moins amis… »

La voix de Lily s'orna d'un soupir triste et le garçon posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. La gryffondor frémit et regarda pendant quelques instants la main puissante du jeune homme.

« Tu les as envoyées chez mes parents ? »

« Evidement, je n'avais pas d'autre adresse. »

« Il se trouve que je suis en froid avec mes parents…Cela fait deux ans qu'on ne se parle plus. »

Lily tenta de dégager sa main mais l'emprise d'Avery la retint. Elle fixa ses yeux pâles et le trouva toujours aussi séduisant.

« Ca te dérange si je te demande pourquoi ? »

« Différence d'opinion mais je n'aime pas trop en parler. »

Lily s'excusa mais Avery la rassura avec des paroles douces.

« Tu sais, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur… »

A ce moment, une autre silhouette se détacha du bar pour rejoindre le couple mais Avery ne parut pas s'en formaliser, il décala même son tabouret branlant.

« Je te présente quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi, Lily. Voici Laureline. »

Lily découvrit le visage fin d'une femme aux cheveux aubern qui fit un petit sourire crispé.

« Tu vois, je pense que les temps à venir vont être durs, Lily. Laureline et moi travaillons pour que ces changements soient le plus bénéfiques possibles. Et je voudrais que tu puisses en faire partie. »

« Attends, Avery, je ne comprends pas bien ce dont tu parles…Quels sont ces changements… Et en quoi consiste ton travail, Avery ? »

Le jeune homme crispa les mâchoires et resta silencieux. Il tenait toujours dans sa main celle de Lily avec une précaution toute certaine, comme pour ne pas blesser un petit oiseau.

« Tu vois, Lily, en sortant de Poudlard, j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont fait comprendre un certain nombre de choses… Et je me suis rendu compte que je tenais toujours à toi… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu, Avery, s'exclama Lily presque en pleurs. »

« J'étais occupé par mon travail, tu sais. Et puis, certaines personnes m'ont dit que tu pourrais nous aider dans notre travail. Moi, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois à nouveau à mes côtés, Lily. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et son autre main sous la table se resserra lentement autour du barreau de son siège. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Avery attendait d'elle, pourquoi toutes ces demandes et cette précipitation. Une vielle horloge grinça dans un coin et six heures retentirent dans un grincement sinistre. Aussitôt, Lily reprit ses esprits et se redressa.

« Désolée, Avery mais je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard. »

« Très bien, Lily. »

Tous deux se levèrent et le jeune homme l'accompagna jusque sur les marches de la porte qu'un courant d'air fit claquer derrière lui. Acculés ainsi dans la minable ruelle, Lily serra son manteau sur ses épaules et vit le visage d'Avery se rapprocher du sien. Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle frissonna puis s'enfuit en entendant à nouveau le clocher de la place sonner un sixième coup sourd dans le lointain. Avery replaça avec précaution la capuche sur sa tête et pénétra à nouveau dans le pub enfumé.

Lily courrait de toutes ses jambes pour ne pas arriver en retard et elle ne sentait pas ainsi les larmes brûlantes de sel qui coulaient sur ses joues. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille trébucha sur un pavé et s'étala par terre. Son genoux heurta le rebord du trottoir et son sac atterri devant elle. Une fine pluie commençait à bruiner et Lily vit alors une lourde paire de bottes passer devant elle. On s'accroupit à ses côtés et la personne la releva lentement. La tête lui tournait et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Lily sentit quelque chose de chaud et gluant entre ses doigts glacés.

« Et bien, Miss Evans, ne soyez pas si pressée ! »

« Ho, c'est vous, professeur… »

« Vous vous êtes blessée… Attendez, ne bougez pas ! »

« Mais je vais rater la dernière calèche, professeur. »

La pluie se durcit quelques peu et alors qu'elle se relevait, sa jambe gauche cédait sous son poids. Roland Yaltes se redressa et l'aida à venir se caler contre son épaule. Les épaisses gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur son manteau de cuir et il redressa de sa main gauche le col montant de sa veste.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du château, sinistre sous les nuages sombres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily se trouvait dans les appartements de Roland Yaltes. Ce dernier la laissa s'asseoir et revint avec une serviette et quelques compresses pour éponger le sang qui coulait sur son front. Les cheveux de Lily étaient totalement trempés et elle frissonnait. Le professeur se saisit de sa baguette et alluma un feu brillant dans sa haute cheminée de pierre.

« Buvez donc pendant que c'est chaud, Miss. »

« Merci, balbutia Lily en prenant dans ses mains le grog que lui tendait l'homme. »

Quelques longues minutes de silence s'installèrent entre eux deux puis finalement, Lily exposa au professeur qu'elle ferait bien de retourner dans ses quartiers. L'homme acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Miss Evans, promettez-moi de passer chez Madame Pomfresh qui vous donnera des soins plus appropriés que les miens. Et faites bien attention à vous, on n'est jamais trop prudent, même avec les gens qu'on pense connaître. »

Sur ces paroles obscures, la porte se referma et Lily se dirigea vers un escalier de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais en chemin, elle reconnut le tableau qui représentait un bouquet de coquillages. Elle pensa qu'un bain chaud ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et l'aidera sûrement à se remettre de ses émotions.

« _Marchand de sable_, murmura t'elle avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain des préfets. »

La salle de bain était pourvu d'un carrelage immaculé et la jeune fille fit rapidement couler de l'eau chaude alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle dégrafa avec des doigts gourds sa chemise, fit glisser sa jupe sur le sol et ôta ses sous-vêtements. Son corps endolori glissa dans l'eau presque brûlante qui fut presque un supplice. Après quelques brasses, Lily se laissa porter sur le côté pour arrêter le robinet mais elle y renonça.

La jeune fille n'utilisait que peu cette salle de bains réservée aux préfets. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient droit ainsi à de tels privilèges. La tête lui tournait et les paroles d'Avery revenaient toujours à ses oreilles. La voix du jeune homme semblait résonner dans la pièce. Lily avait l'impression que son corps fondait dans l'eau car elle n'en sentit bientôt plus la douleur sourde et lancinante.

Avery avait parlé de changements… En quoi pouvait-elle leur être utile à ces gens là ? … Et pour qui travaillait-il ?

Le jeune homme avait refusé de répondre et Lily repensa au malaise qu'elle avait ressenti quand ces paroles s'étaient mélangées dans son esprit. Une légère crainte l'envahit qui se fit plus persistante. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle se sentit happée dans l'eau et ne vit que quelques mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage avant que la lumière au-dessus de l'eau ne disparaisse. Elle sombra dans le gouffre noir.

xxx

Toussant et crachant de l'eau, elle revint enfin à elle en frissonnant. La lumière était trop forte pour ses yeux et elle se remit à pleurer entre deux hoquets qui soulevaient sa poitrine. Elle était appuyée contre quelque chose alors que ses jambes traînaient sur le sol. Elle redressa la tête et vit qu'on avait pris soin de la vêtir d'un peignoir. Deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et elle recracha un filet d'eau sur le sol.

« Ca va, tu te sens mieux, Lily ? »

Les sons résonnaient étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune fille et elle tourna lentement la tête pour reconnaître le visage soucieux de James Potter. Elle voulut se redresser mais ne parvint même pas à se mettre sur ses genoux. Lily finit par s'écarter de lui en tremblotant. Le maraudeur était à genoux et regardait toujours la jeune fille dont les mèches sombres venaient se coller à sa peau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Disons que je faisais une petite balade nocturne quand en passant, je me suis aperçu que l'eau débordait dans le couloir. Tu t'es endormi dans ton bain, Lily ? »

« Hum, on va dire que c'est ça ! »

« Bon, je vais te reconduire à tes quartiers. »

« Merci, Potter mais tout va bien. Je vais y aller seule. »

« Tu es sûr, demanda le jeune homme d'un air inquiet. »

« Mais oui… »

Le gryffondor sortit et laissa la jeune fille se revêtir. Lorsque Lily se retrouva dans le couloir, elle ne vit seulement du visage de James Potter que le reflet de ses lunettes. Une gêne s'installa entre eux puis rapidement, la préfète déclara qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle de Gryffondor, ils ne découvrirent à leur grand soulagement que quelques livres abandonnés sur les tables et les cendres encore fumantes de la cheminée. Lily avait un air vraiment misérable : on aurait dit qu'elle venait de plonger dans le lac.

Selon son habitude, la jeune fille aurait du pester contre le garçon mais elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne voyait plus en James Potter l'indésirable et prétentieux joueur de Quidditch qui se pavanait. Un étrange sentiment naissait en elle, Lily aurait souhaité s'abandonner à la mollesse d'un des gros fauteuils et s'y blottir pour oublier l'affreuse journée qu'elle venait de passer.

James lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser. Mais comment pourrait-elle encore trouver le sommeil après ce qu'elle avait enfin compris des paroles d'Avery ?

fin du chapitre 8

dimanche 17 septembre 2006


	10. 9 Le coeur qui bat

Un peu de romance dans l'air ! Se pourrait-il que nos deux héros se rendent compte qu'ils ont intérêt à sortir ensembles pour avoir dans quelques années un petit binoclard ? Hum hum, pas encore sûr. Mais allez vérifier par vous-même !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

La vie reprend son cours à Poudlard après les tragiques évènements. Lily est convoqué par Owen Greylake devant la directrice adjointe. Ce dernier paraît avoir découvert les particularités du flux magique de Lily mais McGonnagal en reste peu convaincue. Alors qu'elle organise une réunion des préfets pour préparer la fête de Noël, Lily craque devant les sous-entendus mesquins que lui adressent certains sur le fait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue.

Affligée, la jeune fille reçoit une étrange lettre d'Avery Nott qu'elle retrouve dans un pub miteux à Pré-au-lard. Le jeune homme a cependant un étrange discours : il lui propose de le rejoindre dans ses actions et semble ne pas avoir oublié l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille. Les menues catastrophes s'ensuivent et Lily finit la soirée, déprimée, dans un bon bain où elle manque de se noyer. Heureusement, James Potter intervient à temps.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Grand amour de Remus, cette française revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes.

Tolstoï Dimitri : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteur. Jumeau de Natacha.

Tolstoï Natacha : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteuse. Jumelle de Dimitri.

Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur.

Spencer Fran : Poufsouffle, 4° année, poursuiveuse.

Crivey Henry : Poufsouffle, 5° année.

Miyoka Natsu : Poufsouffle, 5° année, poursuiveuse.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue.

Penwood Agatha : Poufsouffle, 7° année.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse

Korn Janet : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirante mangemort qui tient souvent tête à Evan Rosier.

Pasternack Tatiana : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirante mangemort au sale caractère. Même ses camarades n'apprécient pas toujours son humour et son manque de finesse.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Méchant, autoritaire et pas beau : tout pour le poste !

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Il est peu sympathique et personne ne sait rien de ses intentions alors que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Parkinson Susan : Ancienne Serpentard et mangemort. Sûre d'elle, elle a une âme de chef et remet à sa place quiconque ne respecte pas les hiérarchies (aussi stupides soient elles).

Travers Luke : Ancien Serpentard et mangemort. A eu des démêlés avec Lily et ses camarades.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 9 : LE CŒUR QUI BAT.

Evan Rosier prit une mine très concentrée, ses sourcils froncés et il leva son pied droit qui passa au travers du miroir. En un instant, il s'engouffra entièrement à travers le miroir et disparut de la vue de ses camarades. A leur tour, les autres Serpentards disparurent. Parmi eux, les septièmes années paraissaient les plus assurés, même s'ils préféraient rester silencieux. Le seul qui aurait osé être détendu était très certainement le préfet de Serpentard.

Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'ils n'avaient eu de rendez-vous discrets avec les agents du seigneur noir. Voilà deux ans déjà qu'ils avaient juré un serment d'allégeances et sentaient depuis la marque encore douloureuse du fer qui avait servi à les marquer. Il était maintenant venu d'amener à leur tour de nouvelles recrues. Etant encore étudiants à Poudlard, ils restaient des agents dormants, se contentant d'observer les nouvelles dans les journaux pour découvrir avec une satisfaction à peine voilée les attentats perpétrés par les mangemorts.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent était légèrement enfumée et un bruit de fond, composé de grognements et de paroles vagues, planait.

Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière et ils restèrent ainsi blottis dans le noir pendant quelques instants avant qu'une voix féminine assez sèche retentisse de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Annoncez-vous ! »

Evan Rosier, à qui était échu le rôle de direction des opérations dans le cadre de Poudlard, s'avança avec raideur.

« Je ne suis rien que poussière entre les mains de mon maître… »

« Excellent. »

Quelqu'un prononça le sortilège '_Lumos_' et une douce lumière laissa apparaître un décor assez minable. Dans un coin, un canapé défoncé semblait invité les nouveaux venus à s'asseoir tandis que deux adultes se tenaient face à eux. La jeune femme avait des cheveux frisés bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Evan Rosier remarqua qu'elle avait sensiblement minci depuis qu'il l'avait vu alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'élève à Poudlard. Susan Parkinson semblait avoir mûri : ses joues avaient perdu leur trop plein et son regard s'était affûté. Elle scruta les visages des nouveaux venus avec attention, s'arrêta en découvrant quelques nouveaux visages inquiets et fébriles.

« Tiens, je ne savais que tu allais être là, Travers…, lança entendre Rosier avec malice. »

Le mangemort était debout, le dos collé contre un des piliers de pierre qui encadraient l'âtre d'une ancienne cheminée qui n'avait pas du être utilisée depuis des siècles.

« Je serai ton nouvel intermédiaire, Rosier, que tu le veuilles ou non, grogna Luke Travers. »

Le jeune homme était assez massif, très grand et penchait la tête pour pouvoir se tenir droit. Ses épaisses mains craquèrent et il s'approcha à son tour du petit groupe de nouveaux venus.

« On va d'abord voir ces nouvelles recrues puis on parlera un peu plus sérieusement de ce que le maître attend de vous… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est plus Flint qui prend contact avec nous, demanda Janet Korn sans même daigner redresser la tête alors qu'elle contemplait une araignée. »

Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille se baladaient sur son visage et lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage que ne démentait pas son caractère renfermé et peu sociable. Son unique but semblait les questions qui dérangeaient mais elle prenait soin de le faire d'un air totalement désintéressé, juste pour mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal.

« Vous n'avez pas à poser de questions, rétorqua Susan Parkinson en s'installant dans un vieux fauteuil au dossier crevé. »

« Si je suis sur cette mission, c'est que le maître me l'a demandé et que je suis le mieux placé pour cela. Mais si vous avez des réclamations, vous pouvez toujours aller les lui faire directement, ajouta Travers avec un rire de gorge enroué. »

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce poussiéreuse qui fut bientôt interrompit par un léger toussotement. Evan Rosier s'était assis dans un fauteuil aux accoudoirs pelucheux et au dossier plus qu'avachi. Il installa ses bras avec aise et pencha la tête en arrière, quelques mèches de cheveux glissant sur son visage.

« Au fait, je croyais que le sujet de cette réunion concernait ce que tu avais demandé la dernière fois… Cette personne est là, comme convenue… Et elle est venue de son plein gré ! Etonnant de sa part, non ? »

Quelques chuchotements parcoururent les rangs et enfin une silhouette voûtée s'avança de quelques pas. Son visage était pâle et la personne se tordait les mains avec angoisse.

« Hum, grogna Travers. Alors, je crois qu'on va s'entendre tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? »

Le mangemort fit un pas en avant et prit un air mauvais qui faillit ébranler le peu de courage qui avait persisté dans l'apparence de l'autre.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici…. »

« Non, bredouilla l'inconnu en baissant la tête. »

« Il se trouve que notre maître envisage de passer un accord avec toi… Tu sais quel en est l'enjeu, il me semble. »

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Les aspirants mangemorts regardaient avec attention la silhouette malingre se tordre d'appréhension devant la carrure impressionnante de Luke Travers. Il n'y avait parmi eux non seulement des serpentards mais aussi quelques poufsouffles, un couple de Serdaigle et deux nouveaux appartenant à Gryffondor. Car contrairement aux idées reçues, les serpentards n'étaient pas forcément les premiers à se précipiter dans les rangs du fameux mage noir. Quelques récalcitrants avaient boudé les propositions aguichantes

d'un air méprisant ou désobligeants.

« Pff, c'est pas beau de trahir ses convictions, marmonna un sixième année en ricanant. »

« En même temps, on ne lui laisse pas trop le choix, ajouta Michael Zabini qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à voir l'individu torturé ainsi, acceptant de servir les mangemorts sous le chantage. »

Evan Rosier contemplait avec satisfaction la jeune personne qu'il avait gentiment amenée à se rendre à cette réunion. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard perplexe puis inquiet qu'avait pris l'autre.

« Nous allons parler plus amplement des modalités un peu plus tard. Vous autre, vous pouvez disposer, répliqua Travers en tournant le dos aux élèves. »

« Et on a droit à aucunes informations, cria Tatiana Pasternack avec humeur. C'est pour quand la prochaine opération ? »

« Pasternack, quant tu seras sur le terrain, tu pourras te permettre de faire des commentaires. Mais pour l'instant, tu continues gentiment à chauffer tes fesses dans ce vieux château ! »

Susan Parkinson avait toujours l'autre jeune fille en grippe, son ton était incisif et la serpentard battit en retraite, suivant ses camarades pour retourner à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, la personne non rassurée de se retrouvait seule avec les deux mangemorts et acquiesçait de la tête à ce que lui chuchotait Luke Travers, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

xxx

James était d'humeur plutôt maussade. Il avança encore sur quelques mètres avant de descendre un escalier de pierres humides pour pénétrer dans les cachots. Les cours de potions n'étaient pas son fort et voir le visage repoussant de Brocklehurst et subir sa mauvaise humeur le rendait d'avance bougon.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son cousin, James avait eu quelques mauvaises passes. Les deux premières semaines, il les avait passées seul dans son coin, les genoux regroupés contre sa poitrine et les bras croisés, quelques larmes au coin des yeux dès qu'il le pouvait. Sirius, compréhensif, l'avait laissé face à lui-même mais le jeune homme savait que le temps ne rendrait la douleur que plus supportable et ne la guérirait pas.

Le week-end à Pré-au-lard n'avait même pas diverti le garçon mais rencontrer ainsi Lily Evans, surtout le soir où il l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain, l'avait distrait de ses pensées moroses.

Le lendemain de l'incident, la préfète en chef n'avait pas semblé différente des autres jours. Elle travaillait, le nez à quelques centimètres de ses grimoires, sortant de son état studieux pour réclamer le calme lorsque quelques premières années faisaient trop de bruit. Lily paraissait toujours autant l'ignorer mais à présent, James lui prêtait une attention grandissante.

Car s'il l'avait observée d'abord par curiosité, le gryffondor avait découvert chez la jeune fille ce qu'il n'avait tout d'abord aperçu qu'à l'état de prémices. Ses yeux verts pétillaient lorsqu'elle discutait avec ses amies et James adorait la voir tourner entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux roux.

Sirius vint coller une grande claque dans le dos de James, qui sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme à lunettes répliqua par un léger coup de poings dans l'abdomen de son meilleur ami.

« En forme à ce que je vois, déclara Remus d'un ton neutre. »

« Plutôt, j'ai hâte d'avoir cours de combat, répondit Sirius avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. »

James retrouva son air maussade pour déclarer qu'il leur faudrait d'abord passer entre les griffes de Brocklehurst.

« Et qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Sirius, demanda Peter. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se faire taper dessus, personnellement. »

Sirius recoiffa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et poussa un soupir théâtral.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Peter. Il faut travailler avec le bon partenaire… »

Il était en effet indubitable que le combat était une matière qui correspondait parfaitement aux capacités de Sirius. Ce dernier était fin, rusé, rapide et imaginatif : aucunes de ses attaques ne se ressemblaient et James regardait parfois avec une pointe d'admiration les prouesses de son ami. Pourtant, certains étaient encore capables de réfréner les affres de la réussite de Sirius Black.

« En tout cas, pour une fois, je trouve dommage qu'on ne partage pas ce cours avec les serpentards. Je suis certain que je serai encore plus motivé pour leur lancer quelques sorts de troisième catégorie. »

« Ose répéter ça, grogna Remus. »

Le jeune Lupin avait accepté d'être le partenaire de Sirius lors du dernier cours et bien mal lui en avait pris car Sirius n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'une parade défensive qui avait mis le jeune homme KO pour un bon moment.

Le petit groupe arriva devant la porte du cachot qui était déjà grande ouverte. Les élèves de l'heure précédente se dépêchaient de sortir, accompagnés d'une forte odeur nauséabonde. Les septièmes années reculèrent, écœurés, la manche devant le visage. La voix grinçante de Brocklehurst les appela de l'intérieur de la pièce et c'est avec réticence que les maraudeurs s'y glissèrent.

L'homme était debout, sa baguette à la main, l'air nerveux comme à son habitude. Ses longs doigts tordus s'accrochaient sur ses manches mais il gardait un œil perçant face aux élèves qui s'asseyaient rapidement dans le cachot.

« Aujourd'hui, vous me réaliserez un élixir hallucinatoire puis un filtre de désabusions. J'ose espérer que ce sera moins horrible que ce qu'ont osé me rendre la plupart de vos camarades de Serdaigle. Bien qu'avec certains, on sache déjà à quoi s'attendre… »

Le professeur accompagna la fin de sa tirade d'un grognement bougon et loucha étrangement sur Peter qui se tassa sur son siège. James se retrouva avec Agatha Penwood, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. Il récupéra les ingrédients qui lui semblaient primordiaux à la première potion et se mit aussitôt à écouter les conseils avisés de la jeune fille.

« Tu vois, si on prend en compte la loi d'équivalence de… »

James hocha la tête, il était agréable pour une fois de ne pas avoir à se torturer l'esprit. Habitué à faire équipe avec Sirius et ce dernier ayant décrété abhorrer pour cette matière, l'autre était obligé de feuilleter fébrilement les pages de son manuel en espérant trouver une solution au gros bouillonnement de son chaudron. L'application de sa coéquipière permit à James de se contenter des taches ingrates mais qui le satisfaisait largement : éplucher sa noix vomique, peser avec précision la quantité de poudre de colchique…

Cela lui permit d'observer les autres élèves. Le matin-même avaient été annoncées les réjouissances de Noël et James s'était rendu compte que le bal ne serait que dans à peine deux semaines. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait trouvé lassant de devoir refuser les demandes de troisième année et il s'arrangeait toujours pour être accompagnée par une jeune fille qui ne passerait pas la soirée à le submerger de paroles futiles.

Mais cette année, James était décidé à choisir lui-même celle qui l'accompagnerait au bal et après quelques hésitations, il s'était décidé à demander à la préfète en chef de l'accompagner. Il savait bien au fond de lui que la jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent et cela depuis très certainement longtemps. L'an passé, déjà, il s'était presque fâché avec Sirius, croyant que ce dernier avait les faveurs de la rouquine.

« Il vous reste une demi-heure, lança la voix sordide du professeur. »

James regarda Agatha prendre une cuillerée de d'élixir et en placer le contenu dans une fiole qu'elle lui tendit.

« Occupe-toi de ça pendant que je termine l'élixir, souffla t'elle. »

James opina du chef et se mit à calculer le nombre d'ingrédients qu'il devrait ajouter à la base bleutée pour obtenir un antidote.

A quelques rangs de là, Sirius s'était levé pour la quatrième fois de la séance et demanda à Line une rectification sur un dosage sans grande importance. La jeune française affairée, prit tout de même le temps de le regarder de travers, offrit un sourire moqueur au jeune homme avant de lui répondre.

« Dis donc, Sirius, je te manque tellement que tu te sens obligé de venir m'importuner toutes les cinq minutes ? Ca ne te suffit pas que j'accepte de m'entraîner avec toi. »

« Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Line, répondit Sirius sur un ton mielleux. »

« J'espère bien car sinon, je suis sûre que Remus sera ravi de savoir l'intérêt que tu me portes, non ? »

Les deux continuèrent ainsi à palabrer pendant quelques minutes mais aucun n'était dupe. James avait remarqué que le regard noir de son ami se posait surtout sur la voisine de Line. Sarah Vinterberg était appliquée au-dessus de son chaudron et n'avait même pas remarqué les manœuvres malhabiles de ce charmeur de Sirius. Il pouffa discrètement et reprit la lecture de son paragraphe.

Brocklehurst annonça la fin de l'heure et passa dans les rangs pour relever les échantillons de potions. Remus paraissait assez satisfait de lui tandis Peter tendit le flacon au professeur d'une main tremblante.

Dans le couloir, James s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les escaliers quand il entendit que deux élèves s'interpellaient. Le second répondit qu'il avait entraînement de Quidditch et le jeune homme sentit à nouveau en lui quelque chose de douloureux.

Au cours de Combat, James eut à nouveau l'esprit troublé et il s'aperçut plusieurs fois que le regard suspicieux de Roland Yaltes se posait sur lui. Heureusement, le cours était théorique et le garçon se perdit rapidement dans la contemplation du paysage venteux du dehors.

La fin de l'heure arriva finalement rapidement mais les élèves grognèrent en entendant les devoirs que leur rajouta le nouveau professeur.

« Tu viens, James, on passe à la bibliothèque pour Remus, demanda Peter. »

« Non, j'ai à faire… je vous retrouverai tout à l'heure. »

Un silence malaisé s'installa mais Sirius reprit rapidement la parole. Son air réjoui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Quant à moi, j'ai rendez-vous, minauda Sirius en se frottant les mains. »

« On peut savoir avec qui, demanda Peter avec curiosité. »

« Une certaine jeune fille très douée en combat… qui accepte de me donner des cours particuliers…. »

Remus eut un soulèvement de sourcils puis reprit son air blasé.

« Pas trop particuliers, j'espère… Je vous retrouverai d'ici une heure devant la salle d'entraînement. Soyez ponctuels. »

Ainsi, Sirius partit d'un pas rapide en suivant Line, que James regarda s'éloigner d'un air morne. La silhouette frêle de Remus accompagnée de celle courte et trapue de Peter sortirent de son champ de vision et le gryffondor ôta ses lunettes en poussant un soupir. Le couloir était à nouveau désert, tout le monde était parti profiter de quelques heures de libres avant le souper.

« Et bien, Potter, encore tout seul ! Décidément, à force de prendre goût à la solitude, vous finirez hermite. »

La voix joyeuse et aiguë de Magdalene Latzich s'accompagna d'une amicale main sur l'épaule. James était bien plus grand que la jeune femme mais la flèche ne se laissait jamais déstabilisée par qui que ce soit.

« Venez avec moi, Potter. Je crois que ça vous fera du bien de vous changer les idées et de parler. »

« J'ai mes amis pour cela, répondit un peu sèchement James en faisant un pas pour se dégager de la jeune femme. »

« Mais pour l'instant, vous êtes tout seul. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'on ait forcément envie de tout dire à ses amis. »

Vaincu par tant de certitudes, James finit par emboîter le pas à la jeune femme et tous deux sortirent dehors malgré le temps presque hivernal. Un vent froid soufflait depuis les sommets gelés qui entouraient la vallée de Pré-au-lard et les nuages gris acier qui stagnaient au-dessus de Poudlard paraissaient éternels.

James rétrécit sa foulée pour permettre à la jeune femme de rester à ses côtés mais celle-ci s'en aperçut.

« Pas de condescendances avec moi, Potter. Vous savez pertinemment que sur un balai, vous ne valez rien face à moi… »

Son ton mordant et moqueur finit par arracher un sourire mitigé au garçon.

« Vous êtes bien prétentieuse… »

« Et vous taciturne, jeune homme… »

Un instant de silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur promenade vers le stade de Quidditch. James se figea d'abord en apercevant la stature massive de l'enceinte de bois mais Maggy le prit par le bras et l'encouragea à pénétrer à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir sur les gradins.

« Je sais que vous êtes mal à l'aise, Potter, mais il ne faut pas que vous attachiez la mort de votre cousin à tout ce qui se rapporte au Quiddtich. »

« C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, grogna James en détournant la tête, le menton emmitouflé dans son écharpe. »

« Vous savez, j'ai déjà perdu des collègues et des amis dans mon travail. Et j'ai dut surmonter ça, moi aussi. »

« Sauf qu'eux avaient choisi de s'engager et savaient les risques qu'ils encouraient… Pas mon cousin ! »

« C'est exact, Potter. Mais consciente ou non, la mort d'un individu reste quelque chose de tragique. Surtout que votre cousin était promis à une brillante carrière… »

« Vous l'avez vu volé, demanda James avec curiosité. »

« Oui, mais lorsqu'il n'était pas encore en équipe nationale. Il avait un jeu assez serin…Chose assez rare pour être remarquée ! »

Dans les airs, les joueurs de Serdaigle s'échauffaient et de la bouche de chacun sortait un ruban de fumée opaque. La séance d'entraînement commença par des tirs au but. La jeune gardienne ne s'en sortait pas trop mal si on comptait ses doigts sûrement engourdis, son manche à balai glissant et qu'une légère brume masquait parfois les manœuvres des poursuiveurs.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas d'où sortent ces deux là mais ils n'ont pas l'air très appliqués, rétorqua Maggy en pointant du menton les batteurs. »

En effet, tous paraissaient jouer à chat plutôt que de suivre avec application les indications que le capitaine Johnson lançait d'une voix éraillée.

« Hum… Ce sont les jumeaux Tolstoï, répondit James. Johnson les a pris parce qu'ils sont excellents mais il doit en subir les conséquences… Ils sont intenables ! »

Un cognard apparut de nulle part et les deux frères et sœurs se lancèrent dans un ballet aérien vertigineux qui donna rapidement la nausée à James.

« Je vais rentrer, grogna James. J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »

« Très bien, Potter. Mais pensez à venir plus souvent regarder le Quidditch en ma compagnie. »

« J'essaierai, lança le gryffondor en disparaissant. »

xxx

Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche la sueur qui ruisselait de son front, grinça des dents et fit un pas en avant pour reprendre son attaque. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, la pointe de la lame de son adversaire frôla telle un éclair son avant-bras et macula d'une fine gerbe de sang vermeil le devant de sa chemise. Sirius pesta, entreprit une parade défensive, enchaînant des petits pas.

La lame de son épée fit toutefois un adroit moulinet et celle de son adversaire dévia le coup dans une gerbe d'étincelles pour atterrir au sol.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Sirius et Line s'étaient lancés dans un combat sans merci. Les deux fins bretteurs s'étaient tout d'abord taquinés du bout de la lame, échauffant leurs muscles pour l'intense effort qui allait suivre. Line était vêtue d'une tenue de combat conforme aux règlements des compétitions. Son pantalon noir et cintré était rentré dans de légères bottes de cuir brillant. Elle avait laissé sa chemise agrafée tandis que Sirius avait abandonné son pull rouge et or et sa cravate. Le jeune homme avait lancé à Line un regard aguicheur pour plaisanter alors qu'il remontait ses manches et entrouvrait son col.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas au charme, Sirius. Je serai impitoyable, lança Line qui attachait les boucles de ses bottes. »

« J'espère bien ! Puis de toutes façons, je n'ai pas envie d'encourir les foudres de Remus. »

Line regarda le jeune homme avancer dans la salle d'une démarche détendue, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Il fallait bien l'avouer, parfois, l'arrogance effrontée de Sirius Black lui donnait une envie de dégainer sa lame et de le titiller pour vérifier ce qu'il valait.

Un pas maladroit ainsi qu'une dalle branlante déséquilibra le gryffondor qui fit un moulinet de ses bras endoloris. Sirius se retrouva bloqué contre la paroi sculptée et eut heureusement le réflexe de baisser sa tête pour éviter l'attaque fulgurante de Line. La jeune fille pesta mais voyant que Sirius avait abandonné son arme, elle le poursuivit d'un pas léger et rythmé. Sirius se plaqua au sol, fit une galipette mais Line le suivit comme son ombre. Les cheveux dorés balayant son visage pâle, Sirius n'entrevit que le regard froid et décidé de la jeune fille qui finit par lui lancer un sourire amusé. Se redressant Sirius braqua son bras pour se protéger d'un coup d'estoc puis attaqua. Line para une réplique de coup de pieds, pivota et abattit son épée sur le côté.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent intensément alors qu'un léger souffle de calme régnait encore pour quelques instants dans la salle. Un tic fébrile parcourut le visage de Sirius qui fit un mouvement des yeux mais Line ne fut pas dupe de la ruse. Faisant sauter son épée dans sa main droite, la jeune fille fut assez prompte pour sortir sa baguette.

« Hé, attends ! On n'avait jamais parlé de ça, glapit Sirius. »

Seul, sans armes, le jeune homme blêmit et ne put qu'esquiver le jet d'étincelles violettes de la Française. Sa souplesse et sa vigueur lui permirent d'esquiver ainsi deux autres attaques mais à la quatrième, son esquive ne lui fut que de peu d'utilité. Le sort le frappa à l'épaule qu'il agrippa aussitôt.

Line s'arrêta pendant quelques instants et après une pirouette, lança son épée en l'air. Sirius saisit l'occasion pour s'en emparer.

« Maintenant, désarme-moi, Sirius, lança Line en rabattant une mèche de cheveux humides sur son front. »

« Une vulgaire épée contre une baguette… C'est pas très équilibré tout ça, nan ? »

« Tu poseras la question au sorcier qui te l'aura fauché dans ton premier combat ! »

Les deux gryffondors se lancèrent tous deux dans une dernière attaque. Sirius ramena la lame devant son visage et poussa un râle libérateur tandis que Line se mettait de profil, la baguette face à son visage.

Un frisson parcourut le bras de Sirius qui ferma d'instinct les yeux… Des images floues lui revinrent en mémoire… La première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie… Le rire de sa sœur, le parfum de sa mère, la voix grave et vigoureuse de son père… Puis le tout se fondit dans un brouillard coloré et il sentit son corps se projeter vers l'avant.

Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le torse et il s'écroula par terre. Line s'accroupit et se pencha sur le jeune homme, ses doigts se promenant dans son dos et sa nuque.

« Dis donc, je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas ! »

« Quel esprit tordu, Black, rétorqua Line vexée. Je vérifie juste quelque chose… »

« Et quoi donc, marmonna Sirius en se redressant maladroite sur les genoux. »

Voyant que Line ne se redressait pas et s'asseyait même en tailleur, Sirius se laissa aller. Heureusement pour lui car son corps était perclus par la fatigue, il sentait presque les courbatures l'élancer à des endroits de son corps dans lesquels il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait que du gras.

Line tendit sa baguette vers le front empourpré du garçon et fit disparaître le filet de sang qui avait tracé un sillon sombre sur sa joue gauche.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ce que tu regardais, demanda Sirius avec curiosité. »

« J'ai pu te battre seulement parce que je savais où se trouvait ton centre névralgique magique, répondit Line sur un ton savant. »

« Centre névralgique… Tu parles du centre magique… »

« Oui, effectivement, répondit Line en attachant ses mèches de cheveux qui flottaient au niveau de son cou. C'est de cet endroit que s'écoule toute la magie d'un sorcier, un peu comme le cœur pour le sang. »

« Et comment tu l'as trouvé ? Je pensais que c'était très dur à faire et que seuls les grands sorciers savaient ça avec précision. »

« C'est ce qu'on raconte, laissa échapper Line avec un soupir blasé. Mais pendant mon année passée en France, j'ai appris bien plus de choses que je ne l'aurai cru au début de ma formation…Pour en revenir au point névralgique, c'est simplement qu'il faut apprendre à visualiser les champs de magie, chose que la plupart des grands sorciers cachent. »

« Et moi, c'est où précisément, demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. »

« Ici, déclara Line en tendant deux doigts juste au-dessus du cœur. »

Tous deux finirent par se relever et Line fit léviter deux serviettes pour qu'ils puissent s'éponger le front. Une lumière terne tombait des ogives placées au croisement des hautes voûtes. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle.

« C'est Yaltes qui t'apprend tout ça, demanda Sirius, la tête encore coincée dans l'encolure de son pull. »

« Ma mère a finit par accepter que je rentre comme apprentie dans la guilde d'Artémis. Les sorciers qui pratiquent le duel ou le combat au sabre sont nombreux en France mais la guilde regroupe les meilleures lames du royaume de France et même du monde. »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Roland comme tuteur ? Il est si bon que ça ? »

Line ne put s'empêcher de rire ouvertement de l'ignorance de Sirius. Agacé, Sirius ôta son pull qu'il ne parvenait à remettre. La jeune française avait retrouvé un visage parfaitement calme et la rougeur de ses joues avait disparue depuis plusieurs minutes déjà alors que Sirius continuait à entrecouper ses phrases par de profondes respirations.

« Ca se voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu pratiqué… Et encore, je ne l'ai vu qu'à l'entraînement mais il est impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, ce sont les anciens qui m'ont désigné à lui car ils savaient que j'avais déjà fait un an d'étude à Poudlard. »

« Tu veux dire qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé de revenir en Angleterre ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! En tant qu'apprentie, je fais ce qu'on me dit, c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi Yaltes a été envoyé en Angleterre…. De plus à Poudlard ? C'est étrange, non ? »

A ce moment là, une porte grinça et les deux duellistes se retournèrent pour découvrir Roland Yaltes qui était élégamment vêtu de son uniforme de lame. Sirius se sentit un peu gêné en constatant que le professeur avait du écouter leur conversation depuis longtemps. Il déglutit, attrapa sa cravate qu'il posa vaguement sur son épaule et se saisit de son pull.

« Alors, Black, j'espère que vous avez suffisamment fait travailler mon apprentie, déclara Yaltes en souriant avec humour. »

« J'ai plutôt peur que ce soit elle qui m'ait exploité, professeur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été transformé en carpette… »

« N'exagères pas, Sirius. »

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vous sustenter après un tel effort, vous deux. De plus, Monsieur Lupin attend dehors… »

Sirius se claqua la main sur le front, poussa un grognement et s'excusa auprès du professeur. Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour découvrir Remus, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Ca va, je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Non, on avait fini. Mais si tu attends Line, je crois que Yaltes veut lui parler en aparté. »

Remus fit une petite moue insatisfaite et Sirius lui emboîta le pas à travers les couloirs.

« J'aimerai bien que Yaltes ait un peu plus de copies à corriger, ça me laisserait plus de temps pour voir Line, souffla Remus. »

« C'est pas gagné, mon pauvre 'mumus ! »

xxx

Lily feuilleta d'un air inspiré son livre de runes et nota une traduction approximative des symboles qu'avait donné le professeur lors du dernier cours. Il n'était pas facile de choisir le degré de signification des symboles griffonnés sur un parchemin mais Lily laissait son esprit faire les calculs et son inspiration la guidait toujours vers de correctes traductions.

Une déclinaison se rajouta sur la phrase et elle en barra la fin pour la réécrire.

La préfète paraissait travailler ardemment dans la salle d'étude qu'elle était sensée surveiller. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Depuis la réunion de préparation de Noël, une idée préoccupante avait envahi les pensées de la gryffondor. Pourtant, Lily considérait qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses dont elle aurait du se préoccuper : ses devoirs, son orientation, la discipline qui se dégradait depuis quelques semaines… Sans penser à sa rencontre avec Avery !

C'était surtout la fin de la soirée qui lui revenait en tête… Car étrangement, elle avait inconsciemment effacé les paroles attendrissantes de son ancien ami ; leurs portées étaient telles qu'elle avait préféré les oublier.

Le visage de James lui revenait en tête… Le regard inquiet qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, son air concentré et anxieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi confrontée au fait que le jeune homme lui ait sauvé la vie.

Maintenant qu'elle y avait repensé, l'incident dans les couloirs qui avait eu lieu en cinquième année lui paraissait bien moins étrange. C'était très certainement Potter qui l'avait surprise ainsi, pieds nus en chemise de nuit errant dans les couloirs… Ces quelques images firent monter un peu de rouge aux joues de la jeune fille, puis elle redressa la tête et réclama le silence.

Les deux filles de Serdaigle qui parlaient depuis quelques temps rangèrent leurs livres et se dépêchèrent de sortir pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

Lily ne se retint pas de se replonger dans sa rêverie et aussitôt elle se prit à repenser au capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Exaspérée, elle gribouilla un nouveau caractère avant de passer au paragraphe suivant et de rejeter un coup d'œil à son bouquin.

Elle trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule de penser à ce vantard de Potter dont la plupart des filles espéraient être remarquées. D'un autre côté, elle finit par trouver un tas de moments où elle et le jeune homme s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait passé la plupart de ces instants à incriminer le gryffondor des conséquences de ses farces ou à le critiquer ouvertement. Elle faillit en rire mais se retient en pensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un troupeau de jeunes élèves se diriger vers le stade pour assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Potter. Bon, elle exagérait peut-être… Il devait avoir aussi un bon nombre d'admiratrices pour Sirius Black et son charme ténébreux.

Après encore une demi-heure où elle tenta de traduire un verbe à épithète, Lily finit par abandonner. Elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle devenue studieuse. Après tout, il serait temps de trouver un cavalier pour le bal si elle ne voulait pas se trouver ridicule. L'an passé, elle y avait échappé mais il ne pourrait en être ainsi cette fois elle en avait bien peur. Après tout, elle ne craignait rien à interroger Potter… Ou peut-être en passant par Sirius ou Remus. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec ces deux là. Remus était préfet et elle se retrouvait souvent avec lui pour encadrer une sortie ou tout simplement faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Quant à Black, elle le connaissait un peu mieux depuis la fin de l'an passé. La jeune fille avait tenté d'en reparler mais étrangement, tout semblait s'effacer de son esprit dès que lui venait l'envie d'évoquer leur escapade dans les tréfonds du château. Sans doute le sortilège de Keita…

Elle traversa une allée où de magnifiques vitraux s'éclairaient des derniers rayons du crépuscule. En cette saison froide, les journées étaient courtes. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de descendre dans la grande salle.

La jeune fille croisa ses bras contre son livre et allongea son pas. Si elle croisait James Potter, elle lui demanderait de l'accompagner, sinon tant pis ! Après tout, c'était peut-être se comporter comme les gamines qui attendaient James au coin des couloirs et se cacher le visage derrière leur livre dès qu'elles croyaient avoir attiré son attention.

Décidément, la jeune fille ne savait presque plus quoi penser.

Elle descendit une volée de marches et aperçut alors un attroupement. Dans un coin, quelques jeunes filles gloussaient et pouffaient de rire. La préfète resta interloquée lorsqu'elle découvrit le groupe des maraudeurs qui s'était arrêté devant elle. James Potter se passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et avait un sourire aux lèvres mais dans sa stupeur, la jeune fille ne remarqua que ses détails et ne prêta pas attention à son regard gêné.

Lily fit lentement quelques pas qui la conduirent en bas des escaliers, ses livres à la main. Une jeune Poufsouffle se tenait devant l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et après quelques instants à hésiter, elle se lança.

« Ho, James, s'il te plait ? Tu sais que j'ai assisté à tous tes matchs et tous tes entraînements de Quidditch… »

La jeune fille avait du rouge aux joues et battait des cils avec vigueur, se tordant les mains dans les pans de sa jupe plissée. Les encouragements à moitiés chuchotés du petit groupe d'admiratrices qui semblaient attendre la déclaration de la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement lissés et ses yeux noirs pétillaient d'espoir en attendant que James Potter daigne lui répondre.

« Hum… Ca me fait plaisir, tu sais mais… »

« Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

Les supplications fébriles qui parcoururent la voix tremblante de la jeune fille de Poufsouffle hérissèrent les cheveux de Lily dans son cou. Elle serra sa main avec soudaineté et contempla encore quelques instants la scène.

« Tu joues au Quidditch, demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant comme pour étudier d'un œil le visage

de la jeune fille ? »

« Oui, au poste de poursuiveuse. »

Lily reconnut Fran Spencer, une jeune écervelée qui se mit à pousser de petits cris en voyant qu'un autre maraudeur prenait part à la conversation. Enfin, le nom de la jeune fille jouant au Quiddtich lui revint en tête : Natsu…Miyoka !

A cet instant, James bredouilla quelque chose alors que derrière lui, Remus semblait se désintéresser totalement de la conversation et que Peter s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Sirius pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

« Tu sais… Euh, tu n'es pas la première et … à vrai dire, je voulais inviter quelqu'un d'autre… »

Mais Lily était trop loin pour entendre les malingres excuses lancées par James, apparemment en manque d'inspiration. Derrière le petit groupe, un attroupement s'était formé, bloquant le passage dans le couloir. Des grognements se faisaient entendre ; Henry Crivey, court sur pattes avec les dents en avant, ne supportait pas de rester en place voir sa camarade faire sa déclaration et les deux autres filles qui l'accompagnaient poussèrent des cris stridents lorsque la jeune japonaise se jeta au cou de James qui, surpris, n'eut d'abord pas le réflexe de la repousser.

Une tempête bouscula l'esprit de la jeune préfète qui observait la scène qu'elle trouvait pitoyablement grotesque et pathétique depuis quelques minutes. Comment avait-elle pu, elle aussi, se laisser abusée par les apparences agréables et sympathiques de Potter alors qu'il n'était qu'un bouffon rutilant du peu de gloire que lui prodiguer ses résultats sportifs ! Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme et rompit l'étreinte en grondant un mot bien senti.

« Potter… Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Encore entrain de faire étalage de ta vie sentimentale… Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit de faire les gros titres dans la gazette de Poudlard… Ce torchon de ragots et de niaiseries… Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin imbécile qui n'a rien compris ! »

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement en laissant les élèves éberlués devant sa réaction.

Le cœur gros, Lily se dépêcha d'avancer à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et se retrouver dans la grande salle avant les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène et qui risquaient d'en faire encore des commérages. Elle allait retrouver Mary et Julia qui venaient tout juste de s'attabler en compagnie de Line lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit et se retourna brusquement, un tic nerveux dans le regard pour découvrir le visage halé de Joshua qui la contempla avec incompréhension.

« Ca va, Lily ? Tu as l'air bizarre… »

« Je viens juste d'ôter des points, c'est tout, souffla la jeune fille un peu désolée de paraître si troublée devant son coéquipier. »

« Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël, déclara le jeune homme sans hésitation. »

La rouquine resta d'abord sans le souffle : tout cela était trop brutal quelques minutes seulement après avoir ruiné ces espoirs envers cet imbécile de Potter… Puis, tout à coup, sans réfléchir, elle accepta et vit les yeux sombres de Joshua s'éclairer avec bonne humeur. Il était encore impeccable sur lui, contrairement aux maraudeurs et Lily appréciait toujours de découvrir sur son visage cet air paisible et content. Il lui plaisait de faire quelques rondes le soir en sa compagnie car elle pouvait librement parler de tout son ancien quotidien moldu que Joshua Brooks connaissait, lui aussi, si bien.

Lily fut gênée mais le garçon s'éloigna rapidement au signe d'un de ses camarades. Elle n'eut plus qu'à se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Julia et Line. Tandis que Mary se servait du plat qui trônait devant elle, la jeune fille sentit le regard interrogateur de Line se poser sur elle. Ce fut finalement Julia qui posa la question :

« Alors, il te voulait quoi, Brooks ? »

« Seulement m'inviter au bal, répondit froidement, du mieux qu'elle le put Lily en buvant à petite gorgée dans son verre. »

« Et qu'as-tu répondu, demanda avec curiosité Line en se penchant pour voir le visage de Lily changer de couleur brutalement. »

« Et bien, que j'acceptais évidement ! Ca m'évitera de m'escrimer à trouver un crétin qui ne sait pas danser ou se tenir. Au moins, Joshua a de la conversation… même s'il m'a avoué ne pas être très doué sur une piste de danse. »

A cet instant, la troupe des maraudeurs arriva et Lily tenta de rester parfaitement calme bien qu'elle sentit une inquiétude grandir dans sa poitrine et un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Quelques éclats éclatèrent à propos d'une salière enchantée puis la jeune fille se remit à manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, quand James l'aperçut, il fit quelques mètres et l'interpella depuis derrière.

« Hé, Evans, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure dans le couloir ? »

« Juste que j'en avais marre d'assister une fois de plus à ces simagrées de joli cœur… La plupart de ces gamines sont totalement dingues de toi, Potter et je trouve que leur comportement n'a plus grand chose de normal quand elle te voit passer… »

« Si c'est de la jalousie, Evans… »

Un instant de silence rompit la phrase de James qui eut un léger sourire malicieux.

« A moins que tu te venges de mon succès car tu sais que tu seras toute seule pour la soirée de Noël, lança le maraudeur avec humour. »

« Tu te trompes, Potter, car j'ai déjà un cavalier. Joshua Brooks… »

Le jeune homme resta interloqué devant la réponse de Lily et trouva rapidement sa blague bien moins drôle que quand elle lui était venue en tête.

« On s'en moque totalement, de tes histoires de cœur, Evans ! Qui est ce que ça peut intéresser après tout ! Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas toi qui fait la couverture de la gazette de l'école… »

« Encore heureux, grogna Lily. Moi, je n'ai pas que des groupies pour satisfaire mon ego. »

Line se mit à rire en entendant les méchancetés que se lançaient les deux gryffondors. Lily était restée parfaitement calme et découpait d'un geste adroit sa viande tandis que James fulminait. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir tant il était vexé que la préfète ait eu le dernier mot et se soit moquée de lui.

Après tout, la réaction qu'il avait eu était parfaitement idiote. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de se moquer de Lily ainsi et il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la gêne avec laquelle il avait tenté de repousser les avances de Miyoka. Il n'avait pas menti en déclarant avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête.

Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement s'il n'était pas tombé sur ce groupe de poufsouffles presque hystériques et que seule Lily Evans avait descendu les marches de son pas frêle.

« Allez, zoli cœur, rétorqua Sirius avec bonne humeur. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! »

« Je crois que c'est bien cela qui l'inquiète, déclara Remus en observant de son regard argenté son camarade penseur. »

fin du chapitre 9

samedi 30 septembre 2006


	11. 10 La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Remerciements** Je ne m'escrime même plus à me chercher des excuses… Franchement, ce serait pathétique. Donc, réjouissez-vous tous (certaines m'ont démontré leur impatience) de pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre !

Des remerciements particuliers sont adressés à mon nouvel ordinateur qui ne fait plus disparaître les fichiers dans les méandres de son disque ainsi qu'à Bloub, mon bêta-reader, toujours aussi efficace !

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Alors que les apprentis mangemorts se réunissent sous l'égide d'anciens de Poudlard, Evan Rosier ramène un élève qui semble bien peu motivé par les théories de Voldemort mais qu'une menace insidieuse a su faire venir. Alors que Line et Sirius s'entraînent au combat, cette dernière lâche quelques mots sur sa présence à Poudlard ; du fait qu'elle soit l'apprentie de Yaltes, elle a été obligée de suivre les ordres qu'a reçus ce dernier.

James qui déprime depuis la mort de son cousin, entame un brin de conversation avec Magadalene Latzich. Cela le réconforte quelque peu mais presque pris d'assaut par une poufssoufle furibonde, il subit la mauvaise humeur de Lily qui avait espéré être invitée au bal. Déçue, la préfète accepte aussitôt l'invitation de Joshua Brooks. James et Lily finissent par se lancer des répartis au visage alors que chacun est intérieurement déçu.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Grand amour de Remus, cette française revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petit ami de Julia.

Zimmer Gaétan : Poufsouffle, 6° année, attrapeur. Ami de Joshua.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Il est peu sympathique et personne ne sait rien de ses intentions alors que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 10 : LA CURIOSITE EST UN VILAN DEFAUT.

James se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après s'être bêtement ridiculisé aux yeux de Lily et refusé en maugréant toutes les demandes qu'on lui avait faites, le maraudeur pressentait avec malaise qu'il allait devoir se rendre au bal sans cavalière.

Peter avait déjà tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas si mal : on pouvait enfin passer la soirée en tête à tête avec le délicieux buffet. Mais rien ne remontait le moral de James.

« Alors, toujours entrain de te morfondre, James ? »

Le jeune homme à lunettes releva la tête du livre qu'il feuilletait pour sa dissertation d'enchantements et poussa un soupir en voyant Sirius, tout sourire, vautré sur son lit. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et observait le paysage hivernal nappé de brumes.

« Très drôle, Sirius ! Franchement, j'ai déjà retourné le problème mille fois et je ne vois pas de solutions… »

« Ho, le pauvre… Vous vous rendez compte, le célèbre James Potter, Capitaine de Gryffondor et maraudeur émérite se retrouve tout seul à quelques heures du bal… »

James fit une moue maussade et hésita à envoyer un sort à Sirius. Il s'en abstient et se replongea dans son livre. Son doigt suivit le schéma qui représentait la structuration des champs de magie présents lors d'un sort de haut niveau. Tout cela lui paraissait totalement abstrait et les lignes flottaient devant ses yeux fatigués. James se demanda comment certains (une petite pensée pour Lily Evans lui traversa l'esprit) pouvaient apprécier cette matière !

« Au fait, Remus, Line n'est pas dans les parages, grogna Sirius étalé sur son lit, qui se roula sur lui-même et se retrouva tête ballante dans le vide. »

« Pour une fois, je crois que Yaltes la laisse enfin tranquille mais elle tient absolument à faire des essayages de robes… »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te cache quelque chose, Remus, demanda à nouveau le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en se retournant sur le dos. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et fit glisser les pieds de son fauteuil sur le dallage avant de se redresser. Ces yeux gris étaient couronnés de cernes indiquant que la pleine lune était passée depuis seulement quelques jours. Il ébroua ses cheveux châtains d'un geste maladroit et fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. James avait abandonné son livre, considérant qu'il aurait du temps ultérieurement pour ce devoir. Ce que Remus avait à dire paraissait bien plus passionnant. Et cela le changerait de ses éternelles questions et de ses regrets envers la préfète en chef.

« En fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est Yaltes qui est vraiment responsable d'une mission confiée par la guilde ou s'il joue son propre jeu… De toute façon, Line s'arrange toujours pour changer de sujets lorsque je lui pose des questions. »

« Tu crois sérieusement qu'il y aurait quelque chose de louche dans lequel elle serait impliquée ? »

« Franchement, je crois surtout que tu es jaloux de Yaltes, hein 'mumus ! »

La déclaration franche de Sirius provoqua un grognement sourd chez Remus dont les yeux brillèrent intensément pendant quelques instants. Une hésitation remplit l'air puis le jeune homme finit par hausser les épaules.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être jaloux ! »

« Peut-être parce que le professeur Yaltes passe plus de temps avec Line que toi, non, hasarda Peter qui était occupé à réaliser une guirlande à l'aide de papiers brillants de bonbons. »

« Faut avouer que Yaltes est pas trop mal, puis son accent français a plutôt l'air de plaire aux filles. »

James se leva et abandonna l'épais grimoire qui glissa entre les plis des couvertures écarlates.

« D'où tu tiens, ça, monsieur le beau parleur, demande t'il en observant d'un regard en coin son meilleur ami. »

Sirius reprit un peu de constance, s'assit en tailleur et se saisit de ses chevilles d'un air très sérieux.

« Allons, tu sais bien que les jeunes filles de Poudlard n'hésitent pas à me confier tous les délicieux petits ragots qui alimentent leurs conversations. Par exemple, tu savais que Christina Baddock aurait eu une poussée de verrues clignotantes après un malencontreux accident… »

« Sirius, on s'en contrefiche ! En plus, je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles, lança Remus un peu brutalement. »

« Bon, on n'a qu'à aller manger, ça arrêtera peut-être vos angoisses existentielles, déclara Peter que la conversation semblait ennuyer. »

Le groupe se décida pour une fois à suivre les conseils avisés de Peter (surtout de son estomac) et ils débarquèrent dans la salle commune qui était entrain d'être décorée par les premières années. James nota qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux découpait avec application une étoile dans un papier de couleur. Un de ses camarades lui déclara que les décorations de Noel, ça ne se faisait pas comme ça. Pour toute réponse, James sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pailleté au découpage du petit garçon dont les yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son étoile scintillait et allait se placer toute seule en haut du sapin placé près de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta de contempler les plus jeunes élèves lorsqu'il entendit glousser dans son dos.

« Alors, Potter, c'est vrai que t'es tout seul pour le bal de Noël ? Comme c'est dommage ! »

Face à lui, James reconnut une des pestes que malheureusement Gryffondor avaient accueilli en son sein : Rose de Saint-Armand. Il l'avait accompagné l'an passé au bal mais la soirée s'était plutôt soldée par un ennui mortel de la part des deux jeunes gens. James avait passé sa soirée à satisfaire la plupart des caprices de la jeune fille qui l'avait trouvé fort peu distrayant. Rose avait été nommée préfète de Gryffondor au grand étonnement de la plupart et Remus racontait assez souvent aux maraudeurs les inepties que la jeune fille tenait. Sa grande passion pour la généalogie n'avait pour but que de pouvoir décider qui était fréquentable ou non, selon les ascendances magiques des étudiants.

James haussa les épaules en détaillant la jeune fille et sa robe brodée d'argent scintillant dont l'éclat lui faisait presque mal aux yeux.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on aurait même pas dû se fatiguer à faire un sapin de Noel, lança Sirius. Rose s'en est chargée pour nous ! »

La boutade fit rire toutes les personnes présentes et les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. Vexée, elle empoigna un pan de sa robe et s'approcha d'un pas vif de Sirius, la main dressée en l'air. Le maraudeur fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet au vol. Le bras de la jeune fille trembla encore quelques instants face à la résistance que lui opposait Sirius.

« Je te déconseille à l'avenir de lever la main sur moi, Saint-Armand, grogna sourdement Sirius alors que ses yeux sombres flamboyaient. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, lança avec dédain la jeune fille qui se détacha brusquement de la main de Sirius. Quant à toi, Potter, franchement, ce sera tellement ridicule de te voir seul ce soir que j'en ris d'avance ! »

« Je ne sais pas qui rira le mieux, Rose… parce que c'est moi la cavalière de James, lança une voix féminine douce avec une légère pointe d'humour. »

James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se tourna de trois quart, il eut la surprise de découvrir Helen McKinnon. Sur le coup, le maraudeur ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir la préfète de Serdaigle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller déjeuner avant que l'heure du repas soit passée, clama Helen à haute voix à l'adresse des étudiants de Gryffondor qui s'étaient attardés. »

James sentit le bras de la jeune fille l'entraîner au dehors, il se retrouva dans le couloir en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs, la jeune fille toujours à ses côtés. Décontenancé, le capitaine de Quidditch se passa une main dans les cheveux et sentit ses joues rougir dangereusement.

« Et bien… merci beaucoup, Helen, de m'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas. »

« Ho, pour une fois que je sauve un maraudeur en détresse… au lieu de lui ôter des points ! »

Le petit groupe descendit les escaliers et Sirius demanda à la jeune fille pourquoi elle avait volé au secours de James avec tant d'empressement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de lui, déclara Sirius. Là, tu risques de baisser dans mon estime ! »

James fit un sourire en coin et s'apprêtait à se chamailler avec son meilleur ami.

« Dis tout de suite que tu es jaloux que je plaise plus que toi, hein, Si' ! »

« Personnellement, les groupies furieuses et hystériques, je te les laisse, marmonna le jeune homme, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs lui voilant le regard. »

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas jolie, Helen mais…, tenta de s'excuser James. »

« Mais le cœur du chef des maraudeurs brûle pour une autre, compléta Remus avec malice. »

« De toutes façons, je t'ai invité pour te tirer de ce mauvais pas face à Rose… En tant que préfète, on se supporte mais sans plus. Puis, j'étais toute seule, vu que Jack est malade. Il aurait mangé des bonbons qui lui ont provoqué une forte fièvre et lui aurait fait cracher du feu pendant le cours de Botanique. »

« Tiens, c'est très étrange ! Ca doit très certainement être une nouveauté de chez Honeyducks, ajouta Sirius sans se départir de son sourire taquin. »

Les maraudeurs avaient bien fait quelques tentatives d'ensorcellement de bonbons, mais la plupart s'étaient révélés plus catastrophiques que concluantes.

« Dans ce cas là, allons au bal en tout bien tout honneur, comme amis alors, conclut James alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un long couloir qui bordait le patio enneigé. »

A la grande surprise de James, il vit une grande silhouette chaloupée se diriger vers eux puis tourner sur leur droite. Alors qu'ils franchissaient l'embranchement des deux travées sombres, les maraudeurs découvrirent Maggy Latzich en pleine conversation avec la haute stature d'Aléichem Wace.

« Vous ne devriez pas rire de ça, Latzich… Je trouve votre bonne humeur bien peu de circonstances, gronda la voix sourde du mage de guerre toujours aussi peu aimable. »

La jeune femme était appuyée contre le mur et un léger mouvement de sa tête révéla à James un visage déterminé dans lequel brillait une ferme volonté.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer, Wace. Nous sommes tous ici dans le même but et je ne crois pas que votre humeur désagréable soit plus facile à supporter que mes plaisanteries apparentes. Je connais parfaitement l'importance … »

« Taisez-vous ! »

Le mage de guerre avait aussitôt arrêté sa collègue dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit les regards ardents pointés vers son dos. James déglutit mais il était bien trop tard pour se permettre de faire mine de rien. Il fit un pas en arrière et vit avec un soulagement ému que c'était Magdalene Latzich qui s'avançait vers eux, tandis que le mage de guerre disparaissait dans une salle inconnue des maraudeurs.

« Tiens, bonjour Maggy, déclara innocemment Sirius avec un sourire éclatant de joie. »

La jeune femme avait beau être bien plus petite, elle s'avança vers lui et lui décocha un regard sombre que James ne lui connaissait pas. Aussitôt, Sirius blêmit et se tient coi.

« Vous tous, je trouve que vous vous préoccupez un peu trop de ce qui ne vous concerne pas… Il me semblait que l'accès de ce couloir avait été interdit aux élèves. »

« Pourtant, je suis préfète et je n'en ai pas été informée, déclara candidement Helen en agitant ses cheveux bouclés en anglaise. »

Magdalene Latzich ne fut pas dupe du ton innocent de la jeune fille et pour la première fois, James ne trouva plus en elle la bonne humeur perpétuelle qui semblait irradier de sa personne.

« Vous finirez par avoir de gros problèmes, messieurs, si vous continuez, et je suis sérieuse, Black… vous ne tenez peut-être pas à poursuivre votre malédiction familiale… »

James sentit Sirius se raidir à ses côtés, sa mâchoire tiqua et le jeune homme serra convulsivement ses poings. Des rires se firent entendre au bout du couloir et Maggy précisa aux élèves qui allaient se précipitaient dans le couloir que celui-ci était désormais condamné et qu'elle raccompagnait justement les maraudeurs.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sirius était penseur et avait gardé la pâleur maladive qui avait envahi son visage depuis que la flèche avait parlé de sa famille. James croisa le regard déterminé de son meilleur ami et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer discrètement.

« Remus et Peter, on vous rejoint… On a un truc à régler, rétorqua Sirius, fourrant les mains dans son uniforme. »

Remus leva un sourcil mais Peter était déjà parti en avant, les crampes de son estomac se faisant plus fortes à l'idée d'aller déjeuner. Tous deux descendirent donc les marches, accompagnés d'Helen.

James et Sirius, restés tous deux blottis dans le couloir interdit d'accès, virent la silhouette fluette de la flèche se porter à leur hauteur. Sirius se plaqua contre le mur et James avec la rapidité d'un réflexe, attrapa par un pan la cape aux reflets chatoyantes qui était pliée dans sa poche et en recouvrit son meilleur ami. On ne distinguait maintenant plus que les mousses verdâtres du mur et le léger ruissèlement entre les pierres séculaires.

Magdalene Latzich se redressa et rejeta d'un geste magistral sa courte cape noire qui s'arrêtait à sa taille. James vit la jeune femme sortir sa baguette et respirer profondément avant de prononcer quelques mots. Sa poitrine gonfla son uniforme noir et rouge.

Un reflet aveuglant scintilla le long du sol, parcourut avec un frémissement l'air et tout à coup, la magie se dressa, tel un mur dans l'air. La flèche fit une moue en s'approchant du mur brillant qu'elle venait d'ériger, tendit sa main vers la surface translucide et quelques étincelles crépitèrent. Enfin, elle disparut dans les ombres du château.

James contempla le mur et abandonna par terre sa cape pour se redresser. Il approcha sa main et une légère décharge traversa sa main.

« Efficace, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius qui paraissait toujours maussade mais dont la curiosité semblait plus aiguisée que jamais. »

« Un mur de magie… »

« On ne pourra jamais passer au travers, Sirius. »

« James, même si Latzich a beau être une prodige du balai, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas aussi bonne en magie… »

« Et à quoi cela nous avance t'il, demanda James en entraînant Sirius à travers un escalier en colimaçon. Même un septième année très doué comme toi en enchantements ne pourrait en venir à bout… »

Sirius s'accrocha à un cadre poussiéreux de tableau qui poussa un gémissement en se sentant ainsi bousculé.

« Justement, je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, souffla Sirius en déboulant dans le grand hall. »

James n'osa pas demander de qui il s'agissait mais il lui semblait que quelque chose d'important se tramait à Poudlard. Nick Quasi-sans-tête apparut et leur souhaita un joyeux noël avant de disparaître dans la grande salle, accompagné d'un courant d'air glacé.

xxx

Au dehors, par delà le haut vitrage, les flocons de neige tourbillonnaient doucement, emportés par les bourrasques venteuses qui sifflaient sur Poudlard. Ces milliers de petits flocons scintillaient dans les ténèbres du crépuscule qui s'étalaient déjà sur la massive silhouette du château.

Dans le petit appartement qui lui avait été attribué, on trouvait étalé sur le lit quantité de vêtements. Robes, jupes, uniformes… tout se mêlait entre les plis des draps et la jeune fille avait bien du mal à se décider. Assise au bord, devant son miroir, elle contemplait sa silhouette fragile en sous-vêtements. Les flammes vacillantes du chandelier posé sur la cheminée éteinte n'éclairaient que d'un éclat terne et ambré les tapisseries de la pièce.

Line avait du s'habituer à tant de confort et cette chambre lui offrait depuis longtemps un délicieux caractère privé que sa vie avait perdu en entrant comme apprentie pour la ligue. Elle se souvenait des dortoirs, immenses, des lits parfaitement tirés, de la voix spartiate des entraineurs… Les autres élèves étaient plus âgés et avaient pour la plupart fini leur formation à Beaubâtons. Line avait vite su se distinguer avec l'agilité de sa lame et la précision des coups qu'elle portait.

Il était en effet rare de se voir attacher à une lame en particulier dès la fin de sa première année. Au fond d'elle-même, Line s'était demandée si avoir été à Poudlard n'avait pas été un des atouts décisifs face à des étudiants plus aguerris pour rentrer au service de Roland Yaltes. Mais la joie de retrouver le vieux château gothique écossais, si loin de la rigidité du palais à la française et ses jardins travaillés où elle avait passé les derniers mois, lui avait un peu fait oublier toutes ses interrogations. Retrouver les bras accueillants, le souffle chaud et le regard brumeux de Remus avait été une joie sans comparaison.

La jeune française avait à nouveau senti poindre en elle cette flamme dévorante qui paraissait lui bruler l'âme lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras de Remus. Pourtant, elle sentait que le jeune homme restait à distance et lui reprochait muettement, sans s'en rendre compte, le temps consacré à Yaltes.

Ses entraînements prenaient déjà deux heures par jour et après être venue à bout des devoirs qu'exigeaient les professeurs de magie, Line n'avait qu'une envie, partager avec le gryffondor le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait lui consacrer…

Quelques heures auparavant, Yaltes l'avait autorisée à passer la soirée libre de toutes contraintes envers lui. Pourtant, Line avait senti que le regard bleuté de son tuteur l'invitait à la plus grande prudence. La jeune fille saisit une lourde veste noire d'entraînement, la plaqua sur son corps mais son reflet lui rendit une moue désespérée. Il en fut de même pour la plupart de sa garde-robe à la vue de laquelle le reflet prenait des airs désespérés ou accompagnait son regard de soupirs déçus.

Enfin, elle aperçut une robe un peu froissée qui trainait sur le rebord de sa malle. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu un peu rêche et à la vue de la couleur fanée du vêtement, ce fut Line qui poussa un soupir. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, la robe dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Sept heures sonnèrent à la grosse horloge située dans le grand hall et résonnèrent à travers tout le château. La petite horloge en verre posée sur sa table de nuit tinta quelques minutes plus tard d'un son guilleret. Line n'avait pas regretté cet achat effectué sur le coup d'une envie dans le passage d'Illusion, l'unique quartier sorcier de Paris. Le bal avait lieu dans une heure et Remus ne serait très certainement pas en retard pour venir toquer à sa porte.

Line se saisit de sa baguette et d'un geste décidé, projeta un jet d'étincelles blanches sur la robe. Il fallait avouer que créer des vêtements était bien plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ; heureusement qu'elle était plus habile à l'épée. Et en quelques minutes, la robe reprit une agréable teinte verte foncée alors que son tissu était aussi soyeux que lorsqu'il était sorti des doigts de son créateur. Après avoir enfilé le résultat de ses efforts, Line fut parfaitement satisfaite. Pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. Puis soudain, elle la vit posée sur son oreiller, la manche droite recroquevillée. Line se saisit de la veste d'apparat de son uniforme et l'enfila d'un geste rapide. La jupe était assez longue et Line en profita pour attacher au dessus de son genou une file lame de poignard à l'aide d'un ruban. Le regard inquiet de son tuteur lorsqu'ils avaient discuté après son dernier entraînement l'avait laissé songeuse. Il lui restait à travailler les passes arrière et le changement de main. Voir le professeur de combat alterner avec une aisance si naturelle ses coups de lame et quelques sorts de la pointe de sa baguette magique exprimait à la jeune fille tout le travail qui lui restait à faire.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Line se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Sur le seuil, se tenait Remus, le regard en l'air, les joues légèrement rosies puis enfin, il baissa la tête et leur regard se croisèrent.

« Hum, en noir et vert, cela te va à ravir… Même si ce sont les couleurs de Serpentards, lança avec amusement Remus. »

« Et bien, si ça te dérange, commença Line avec un léger sourire… »

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la lourde porte ouvragée au nez de son cavalier quand celui-ci se saisit de sa main et l'attira à lui. Leur étreinte dura quelques instants avant d'être perturbée par les caquètements vifs de Peeves. Le poltergeist ricana en observant les deux amoureux s'éloigner main dans la main.

xxx

Lily attendait dans le grand hall en compagnie de Julia et d'Edward. La jeune préfète sentait en elle battre son cœur et un étrange sentiment serrait sa gorge. Elle se sentait impatiente mais en même temps, une légère pointe d'angoisse faisait pâlir ses joues. Lily savait que cette année lui revenait la dure épreuve d'ouvrir le bal en compagnie du préfet en chef. Elle s'était imaginée dérapant, se prenant les pieds dans sa robe et être la risée des élèves. Pourtant, lorsque Joshua apparut devant elle, la rouquine lui fit un grand sourire, soulagée de ne plus être seule dans cette épreuve.

« Tu es très en beauté, Lily, déclara Joshua. »

« Merci ! Au fait, j'espère que tu sais danser… C'est à nous d'ouvrir le bal ! »

Joshua proposa son bras à la jeune fille qui posa ensuite sa main sur son épaule. Lily avait passé deux longues heures à se préparer en compagnie des autres filles. Après avoir décidé que le vert était passé de mode (sur les dires de Bertha Jorkins), Lily chercha désespérément une robe décente dont se vêtir. Finalement, ce fut Julia qui lui proposa une longue robe noire très seyante. Quelques retouches du bout de la baguette pour affiner la taille suffirent et Lily fut aussi radieuse. Elle tenta vainement de coiffer ses cheveux et parvint à les discipliner en ajoutant dans sa coiffure quelques perles.

Dans le grand hall, le brouhaha avait atteint son comble. La plupart des élèves tentaient de découvrir les alliances audacieuses, véhiculaient des potins plus ou moins incroyables et chuchotaient sur le passage de ceux qui se pavanaient. Derrière Joshua, Lily reconnut un de ses amis qui devait jouer au Quidditch, Gaétan Zimmer. Il était accompagné d'une des pestes de gryffondors. La jeune fille jeta d'ailleurs un regard méprisant à la préfète en chef qui se contenta de détourner la tête pour enfin pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Dans une pluie de confettis scintillants accompagnés de musique, les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. La décoration était comme à son habitude magnifique et Lily se demanda qui s'en était chargé, vu que le professeur Flitwick était absent cette année. Sur l'estrade des professeurs, Lily découvrit le directeur vêtu d'une longue robe bleue et d'un magnifique chapeau dont la pointe penchait sur le côté.

« Chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus pour ce bal de Noel. En ce cœur de l'hiver, profitons de cette soirée chaleureuse pour nous amuser et danser ! D'ailleurs, je vous demande d'applaudir nos préfets en chef qui vont nous faire l'honneur d'ouvrir la danse. »

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains ridées et aussitôt la lumière changea d'intensité et les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une valse entraînante. Lily tenait la main de son cavalier et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'ayant enchainé les premiers pas, ils se mirent à tournoyer lentement. Joshua paraissait confiant et offrait à tout le monde un grand sourire. Quelques mèches de cheveux encadraient son visage ambré alors que celui de la préfète était d'une pâleur extrême. Cette danse parut durer une éternité à la jeune fille et lorsqu'enfin, un autre air se fit entendre, Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant d'autres couples rejoindre la piste de danse.

Au buffet, Lily ne se fit pas prier pour boire un jus de citrouille à la cannelle pour se remettre de ses émotions. Joshua, un verre à la main, lorgnait sur les professeurs qui rejoignaient à leur tour la piste de danse.

« Décidément, le professeur Chourave fait toujours dans l'originalité, déclara Lily en désignant la petite femme, vêtue de vert et coiffée d'un chapeau composé de branches et de mousse qui se déhanchait vigoureusement. »

« Par contre, le professeur Smith n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser… »

Lily avisa en effet la jeune femme assise dans un coin de l'estrade. Elle avait, pour l'occasion apparemment, revêtu une robe encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Lily avait toujours apprécié le bon gout de son professeur en matière de vêtements, même si elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur sa manière d'enseigner. Il fallait dire aussi que les Serpentards ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

Aliénor Smith était vêtue d'une robe pourpre brodée de soie et ses longs cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon constellé de pierres brillantes. Un bandeau de soie blanche recouvrait ses yeux. Au grand étonnement de Lily, alors qu'elle la dévisageait, le professeur tourna la tête vers elle et semble pousser un soupir.

« Ca doit être triste de vivre ainsi, murmura Lily en se détournant. »

A cet instant, Mary vint rejoindre le couple qui s'était assis à une petite table.

« Tu as déjà abandonné ton cavalier, demanda Joshua avec humour. »

« Disons que les dons de danseur de Thomas Ritz sont loin d'être probants et qu'il s'est proposé d'aller écraser les pieds d'autres jeunes filles, à mon grand consentement, répondit Mary avec un sourire. »

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer un air de musique irlandaise endiablé sur lequel Lily remarqua Sirius qui se déhanchait furieusement tandis que Sara Vinterberg le regardait en riant à gorge déployée. Pour réussir à faire sortir la jeune fille de son mutisme habituel, Black devait sacrément lui plaire, pensa Lily. A cet instant, elle se demanda où était James Potter. A vrai dire, elle l'avait chassé de son esprit dernièrement. Il devait certainement avoir trouvé une pimbêche assez cruche pour lui tenir lieu de potiche durant la soirée.

Lily frissonna en sentant la main de Joshua se poser délicatement sur son bras dénudé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir dessus.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de la concurrence, ajouta Mary en regardant le fond de la salle. »

Lily découvrit en effet, autour du professeur Smith que Roland Yaltes et Owen Greylake se faisaient face. De là où elle se trouvait, Lily ne pouvait entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient et malgré leurs airs parfaitement calmes, elle sentait poindre une tension dans l'air. Le français était vêtu d'un uniforme noir et argent et malgré sa haute stature, Lily n'aurait pas été sûre de l'issu d'un affrontement. Owen Greylake était plus petit mais ses épaules semblaient plus puissantes. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses yeux, comme à son habitude, et il finit par tendre avec insistance sa main à la jeune femme.

Aliénor Smith parut mal à l'aise mais accepta tout de même l'invitation. Alors que Greylake l'entraînait sur la piste, elle parut lancer un regard désolé vers Roland Yaltes.

« Vous savez, le professeur Smith a du succès auprès de ses élèves, rétorqua Joshua. »

«Ha bon, s'exclama Mary. »

« Oui, l'autre jour, je surveillais un devoir des serdaigles de seconde années… Je crois que la plupart des garçons en sont amoureux… »

« Ha, toi aussi, non, ajouta Mary avec malice. »

Joshua ne répondit pas mais proposa à Lily de retourner danser. Les musiciens avaient laissé la place à un groupe de rockeurs assez déjantés et personne ne se souciait vraiment de savoir comment danser. Après un tour de piste, un jeune homme de Serdaigle proposa à Lily de danser avec lui et elle accepta. Alors qu'il valsait avec elle, Lily vit deux élèves la fixer d'un regard calculateur. La valse l'emporta et elle sentit dans son dos les regards aiguisés.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Lily allait protester quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black qui l'entraîna à son tour sur la piste. Il avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres mais dans ses yeux sombres brillaient une étrange lueur de détermination. Lily connaissait le caractère téméraire du jeune homme et elle sentit la tension du bras masculin se resserrer.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar, Black, commença la préfète. »

« Allons, Lily, je te jure que c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis, c'est très agréable de danser avec toi… »

« Tu ne préfères pas la compagnie de Sara ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire coupable.

« Tiens, toi aussi tu as remarqué ! Disons que pour l'instant, danser avec toi me permet surtout de rendre James jaloux comme un pou… »

Lily fit la moue en entendant de telles inepties. Le couple évita de justesse de bousculer d'autres danseurs et Sirius en profita pour resserrer son étreinte et murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Lily.

« Ecoute, j'aurai besoin de tes pouvoirs pour la bonne cause… »

« Black, je t'interdis de parler de ça, s'exclama Lily. »

« Chut, je saurai parfaitement garder le secret. Mais ça ne t'intéresserait pas de découvrir les explications de quelques mystères ? »

« Tu oublies que je suis préfète en chef, Black…. »

« Ca ne t'a jamais empêché de faire des choses largement interdites par le règlement, il me semble, déclara Sirius en reprenant son sérieux. »

Le morceau allait bientôt se terminer et il devait au plus vite convaincre la jeune fille. Les dernières notes s'égrenèrent et Sirius attira Lily vers un coin de la salle, pas loin des grandes portes recouvertes de guirlandes. Lily se retrouva tout près de James qui lui saisit l'autre bras et avec Sirius, l'entraîna dans le couloir. Pourtant, ils ne furent pas assez discrets car certaines personnes s'aperçurent de la disparition de la préfète et suivirent le trio à travers les couloirs.

xxx

Remus avait amené Line dans un couloir assez reculé. La jeune fille et son regard scintillant avait fait chaviré le cœur du jeune homme mais il était bien décidé. Après avoir dépassé un vieux tableau où un sorcier qui portait un monocle avait toussoté alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Remus avait poussé un profond soupir. Dans son ventre, des papillons semblaient vouloir s'envoler et il sentait son visage prendre feu quand les lèvres de Line se mêlaient aux siennes. La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé et Remus se retrouva dos contre un mur recouvert d'une vieille tapisserie moisie, une pierre anguleuse lui blessant désagréablement le dos. Tandis que les doigts de la jeune française s'évadaient dans sa chevelure, les lèvres empressées de Remus embrassèrent successivement les oreilles et le cou de la jeune fille. Tout à coup, Remus se redressa et entoura Line de ses bras. La jeune fille parut surpris puis il la saisit par les épaules et plongea son regard gris vers son visage.

« Ecoute, Line, j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes. Il s'est passé certaines choses au début de l'année alors que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. »

Remus raconta enfin à son amie comment le Poudlard Express avait été victime d'un attentat des mangemorts. Il ne remarqua pas comment Line était devenue blême tout d'un coup et que les mains de la jeune fille s'étaient éloigné de sa taille. Remus avançait à reculons dans le couloir pour faire face à Line. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du couloir dans lequel Maggy Latzich les avait surpris.

Tout d'un coup, Line se plaqua brusquement contre Remus et appuya ce dernier contre le mur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son regard était froid et impassible. Ses lèvres blanchissaient tant elle les serrait et ses mèches blondes encadraient son visage. Elle avait saisi un des poignets de Remus et le maintenait en l'air avec fermeté. Leur étreinte n'avait plus rien de passionné.

« Remus, je crois qu'il serait temps que toi et les autres comprennent qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de certaines choses…Vous vous posez trop de questions. Si je n'y réponds pas, c'est qu'il y a des raisons. »

Le souffle chaud et parfumé n'empêcha pas Remus de prendre la parole.

« Line, regarde-moi… »

La jeune fille n'eut cependant pas le courage de soutenir le regard du gryffondor et se détacha brusquement de lui. Alors qu'il la saisissait par la manche, le couple vit arriver du couloir adjacent un étrange trio composé de James Potter, le visage impassible et maussade et Sirius qui tentait de parlementer avec une Lily Evans apparemment furieuse. Des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon et ses joues étaient toutes roses. Elle tentait de se défaire du bras de Sirius. Apparemment, les deux jeunes filles furent les seules à être surprise.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ! Vous êtes dingues, tous les deux… Ha, Line, tu es là toi aussi…. Ne me dis pas que tu es dans le coup… »

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici, demanda une voix féminine. »

Mary, Julia, Sara et Joshua apparurent sur le seuil du carrefour. Sirius poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard envers James qui dévisagea enfin Remus. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules et fit une moue maussade en voyant Line s'éloigner de la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Sirius…. »

La petite voix de Sara Vinterberg dans sa petite robe de mousseline fit rougir le jeune homme qui se détacha de Lily et vint vers elle, l'air penaud. La préfète en chef frissonnait de tout son corps et Mary vint à ses côtés pour la réconforter. Le petit groupe de nouveaux arrivants avaient évidement remarqué la grande discrétion avec laquelle les deux maraudeurs s'étaient emparés de la jeune fille et les avaient suivis.

« Je peux savoir que ce que vous comptiez faire, demanda d'une voix innocente Joshua. »

« Si on te le demande, tu diras qu'on voulait tailler nos baguettes avec un taille–crayon, grogna James de mauvaise humeur. »

Savoir que Lily avait passé la soirée au bras du préfet en chef laissait à James un gout amer dans la bouche. Joshua Brooks, avec son air de gentil garçon, l'énervait par-dessus tout car dans la voix du poufsouffle s'échappait toujours un il-ne-savait-pas-quoi de candide.

« Et bien… on avait une intense curiosité pour ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ce couloir … mais bon… vu que vous avez tous débarqué, le mieux est qu'on retourne tous danser, déclara Sirius. »

« Ha non, c'est hors de question, s'exclama Julia. Potter et Black, il y en a marre de vos petites magouilles… Et on peut savoir ce que vous voulez à Lily ? »

« Qu'elle nous aide à passer le mur de magie qui repousse les élèves, déclara calmement Remus. »

Dans le petit groupe, chacun attendait de voir comment allait réagir l'autre. Lily reprit un peu de contenance et brossa du plat de sa main les froissements de sa robe. Les trois maraudeurs faisaient face aux autres élèves avec une certaine appréhension. James se demanda pourquoi il avait sur le coup accepter la proposition de son meilleur ami. Il était évident que Lily Evans avait d'étranges dispositions pour la magie et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu deux ans plus tôt.

Puis finalement, ce fut Remus qui eut l'argument suffisant pour convaincre la préfète. Car si Lily était outrée que les deux gyffondors lui aient forcé la main, leur explication paraissait bien plus intéressante. James avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé au début de l'année dans le Poudlard Express. Et lui et Sirius semblaient quasiment certains que le mystérieux coffre tant convoité par les mangemorts et que Yaltes et Latzich avaient chèrement défendu était dans l'école.

Finalement, à la grande surprise de tous, Lily se dirigea vers le couloir, la main légèrement tendue. Ses pas semblaient un peu hésitants et les talons de ses chaussures claquaient maladroitement sur le sol. Il était comique de voir les autres, bras croisés ou attentifs le regard écarquillé, comme pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose de brillant dans la pénombre.

S'il s'agissait d'un mur de magie bâclé, Lily pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance. Mais très certainement pas si la personne s'était appliquée. Tout à coup, des crépitements jaillirent au niveau de sa main et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et tenta de concentrer sa magie dans son bras puis sa main. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et Lily sentit que les deux magies s'évitaient mais l'autre résistait tant bien que mal. Il y avait peut-être une faille dans la paroi. Aussitôt, la jeune fille fit deux pas de côté, s'accroupit et fit circuler sa main dans le vide. Puis brusquement, elle bascula en avant. Le mur venait de céder et la préfète avec. Aussitôt James vit Joshua Brooks se précipiter pour aider Lily à se redresser.

« Tu vas bien, Lily, demanda aussitôt le jeune homme avec inquiétude tandis que Lily boitillait. »

« Brooks, on n'en a rien à faire de tes mièvreries, grogna James en dépassant le couple d'un pas rapide après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui. »

« Lui au moins s'inquiète pour ma personne, Potter. Tandis que je me demande bien qui s'inquiète pour la tienne ! »

James haussa les épaules et suivi de Sirius s'avança dans le couloir. Lily qui s'était tordu la cheville s'appuyait sur le bras de Joshua et parvenait à avancer grâce à l'aide de Julia. Mary avait rejoint Line, compagnie qui lui semblait la plus raisonnable pour le moment. Sara Vinterberg, un peu perdue dans les échanges désagréables auxquels les maraudeurs et les trois filles s'étaient habitués, demanda à Remus s'il était bien prudent de s'aventurer ainsi dans le château.

Après avoir parcouru l'obscur couloir pendant une dizaine de minute, James eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les torches qui quelques instants auparavant les éclairaient, accrochées au mur, venaient de s'éteindre et seules les braises rougeoyaient encore. Une lourde porte de bois encadrée de métal apparut devant eux.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas aller plus loin, lança Julia d'un air mitigé. »

« Pourquoi, tu as peur, Hindle, ajouta James d'un ton railleur. »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord, James, ajouta Remus »

James sentit un frissonnement lui parcourir les épaules mais il n'en tint pas compte. Pourtant, les avis de Remus étaient toujours de bons conseils car le maraudeur faisait appel à sa raison. Et quand celle-ci lui faisait défaut, c'étaient les sens hyper développés du loup-garou qui le guidait. James avait déjà lu que les loups-garous étaient très sensibles aux différentes formes de magie mais pour ne pas perdre la face, il préféra s'avancer d'un pas décidé et ouvrir la porte à l'aide de son épaule.

La pièce était assez grande mais plongée dans le noir. James d'un coup de baguette lança un '_lumos_' et découvrit avec surprise une salle tout à fait banale. Des étagères couvertes de livres, deux trois flacons en verre traînaient sur une table tandis qu'une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le tout. Quatre bancs alignés laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne salle de cours ou d'études. Tout semblait normal mais pourtant, la lueur blanchâtre de sa baguette disparut tout d'un coup.

Le petit groupe se retrouva dans le noir. Lily sentit que Joshua était toujours près d'elle. Elle reconnaissait les cals de ses paumes alors que le jeune homme serrait un peu plus fort sa main. Tous étaient dans un état d'alarme, tentant de distinguer dans cette obscurité le moindre mouvement. Lily sentit quelque chose roder autour d'eux dans la pièce. Un frisson glacé parcourut son cou et ses bras nus. Elle sentait la magie s'animer en elle mais quelque chose de puissant comprimer en elle toute tentative. Comme si une force obscure plus grande prenait emprise sur elle.

« Lily, tu ne pourrais pas nous éclaire, demanda la voix de Sirius tout près d'elle. »

« Je vais tenter, lança Lily en entendant que d'autres personnes dans le noir s'agitaient. »

« Je vous déconseille de faire ça, lança une voix dans le noir. »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit happée en arrière et la main de Joshua s'arracha de la sienne. Elle l'appela d'un cri perçant et un grand vacarme se fit entendre. Des exclamations résonnaient partout dans la pièce. Quelqu'un avait saisi Lily par la taille et tandis qu'elle se débattait, une autre personne vint la bousculer. Elle donna un coup de coude à son agresseur puis quelqu'un lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille.

« Miss Evans, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse mal, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille. »

La voix stupéfia la préfète en chef qui arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement brusque et laissa ses bras se balancer le long de son corps. Dans la pièce, d'autres éclats de voix retentirent.

« Bon sang, Black, un coup de plus et dites adieu à votre oreille gauche, grogna une voix sourde et grave ! »

« Attendez… cette voix, je vous connais, répondit Sirius après quelques instants. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de traîner, rétorqua une voix féminine juste aux côtés de Lily. »

La jeune fille tâtonna dans le noir et toucha le bras de la personne retenue juste à côté d'elle.

« Ha, enlevez cette baguette, s'écria la voix de James, depuis le fond de la salle. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai à vous obéir, jeune homme et un peu de silence ! Vous allez nous suivre gentiment sans broncher si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… »

Lily tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

« Professeur Yaltes… vous ne me feriez pas de mal, lança t'elle timidement à celui dont elle sentait le bras au niveau de sa gorge. »

« Cela dépend de vous, Lily, rétorqua la voix au léger accent du français. »

Alors qu'elle avançait à pas lents dans le noir sous la direction d'une voix masculine située sur le côté, la première voix retentie de nouveau

« Quant à vous, Black, aussi insupportable que votre père ! »

« Venant de votre part, Maugrey, je prends ça pour un compliment, rétorqua malignement Sirius. »

« Silence ! Un mot de plus et je vous règle votre compte Black. »

« Tentez et le couteau que je tiens à la main finira dans votre ventre, ajouta Line. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce.

fin du chapitre 10


	12. 11 L'ordre du Phénix

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir. 

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Line parait de plus en plus suspecte aux yeux des gryffondors qui se demandent pourquoi elle est revenue à Poudlard avec Roland Yaltes, ce français qui prétend être une lame. De son côté, James regrette toujours amèrement d'avoir laissé échapper l'occasion de se rendre au bal en compagnie de Lily Evans.

Plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, les maraudeurs se rendent compte que ce dernier a été bloqué magiquement et que seule une personne comme la préfète en chef, dotée de pouvoirs relativement extraordinaires, pourrait les aider à assouvir leur curiosité. Car James pense bien que la fameuse malle qui attirait tant les mangemorts lors du voyage aller, est gardée précieusement à Poudlard. Profitant de la fête de Noël, le petit groupe fait irruption dans une pièce sombre et tombe dans un guet-apens.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études à Poudlard.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue. Certains lui prête des sentiments pour Lily.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible.

Corwin Illian: Oubliator et charmante mère de famille. **Elle a sauvé des vies lors de l'attentat sur le chemin de Traverse et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.**

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau.

Maugrey Alastor : Auror de haut niveau.

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line

Montague Inès : Ancienne Serpentard. Fille assez froide, peu abordable qui souhaite lutter contre l'idée que les serpentards sont des mages noirs.

Nott Adela : Ancienne Poufsouffle et sœur jumelle d'Avery.

Prewett Matthew : Ancien Serdaigle

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer.

Nott Avery : Ancien Serdaigle et jumeau d'Adela. Autrefois petit ami de Lily. Encore follement amoureux d'elle, il la revoit et lui demande de le suivre dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 11 : L'ORDRE DU PHENIX.

La menace de Line planait encore dans la salle. Lily avait avalé avec difficulté sa salive et ses mains alors poisseuses de sueur collaient à sa taille, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu fin et soyeux de sa tenue de soirée. L'obscurité était à la fois une cachette mais la jeune fille entendait aussi les souffles haletants des autres, tout proche d'elle. Enfin, la voix masculine à qui Line s'était adressée retentit.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te jure que tu vas avoir affaire à moi… »

Lily sentit l'étreinte sur sa gorge se desserrer quelque peu puis enfin, elle ne sentit plus que la pointe de sa baguette, fine et froide, glisser sur sa joue. Savoir Roland Yaltes dans son dos avait quelque peu calmé ses angoisses. Après tout, il était professeur à Poudlard et le tuteur de Line. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance…Elle poussa un soupir profond et reconnaissant envers son professeur de combat qui prit la parole.

« Wace, à votre place, je n'irai pas me frotter à la lame de mon apprentie. »

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, ajouta une voix féminine qui ne s'était pas encore exprimée. »

A cet instant, une douce lumière scintilla d'une obscure clarté et aux yeux de tous, quelques étincelles crépitèrent contre les parois de verre d'une lanterne. Lily put enfin découvrir leurs ravisseurs et s'étonna de s'apercevoir que le décor avait totalement changé. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans un bureau déserté depuis plusieurs décennies mais dans un couloir aux murs parfaitement lisses où seules quelques araignées s'échappaient vers les fentes des pierres pour s'y cacher. Pendant quelques instants encore, la lumière chavira et varia en intensité avant que son détenteur redresse la lanterne de verre au niveau de son visage.

La préfète découvrit avec surprise un visage féminin pâle et magnifique, encadré de longs cheveux blonds. Les yeux clairs se posèrent sur elle puis sur les autres élèves. Lily n'avait jamais vu cette jeune femme mais était subjuguée par sa beauté et la perfection que reflétait sa figure.

Dans son dos, Roland Yaltes avait relâché toute pression et sa baguette était rengainée à sa taille, dans les plis de son uniforme sombre. Remus était tout à côté d'elle et la préfète nota qu'il se tenait sur le qui-vive, ses doigts s'agitant très légèrement le long de sa cuisse.

Lily poussa une petite exclamation en découvrant un homme au visage buriné, ses cheveux grisâtres emmêlés. Elle ne savait pas que d'ici quelques années seulement, ce regard aux yeux charbonneux serait remplacé par un œil magique tressaillant. Maugrey avait posé une poigne de fer sur l'épaule de Sirius qui était plus grand que lui et tenait sa baguette en direction de Joshua. Le visage blême du préfet en chef inquiéta Lily qui regarda avec effroi les égratignures de sa joue meurtrie. Pourtant, le poufssouffle gardait parfaitement contenance et semblait dominer la situation de son regard calme et apaisant. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait laissé échapper un petit rire de découvrir ces élèves vêtus de somptueuses tenues de bal à volants, aux couleurs chatoyantes alors que leurs ravisseurs paraissaient en bien piètre état.

James paraissait aussi assez mal en point, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe. Ces lunettes avaient sauté de son visage mais il les tenait serrées dans sa main droite, la fine monture rompue au milieu. Lily reconnut alors la voix rocailleuse qui avait aboyé sur le jeune homme comme étant celle d'Aléïchem Wace. Le mage de guerre avait la bouche tordue par la sévérité et on sentait poindre en lui une haine envers celle qui l'avait menacé. Line s'était dégagée et tenait toujours à la main une fine lame d'argent au manche ciselé. Sa robe était déchirée et découvrait son genou écorché. Elle redressa la tête et quelques mèches dorées balayèrent son visage. Lily sentit Remus frémir à ses côtés mais ce furent les regards de Roland Yaltes et de son apprentie qui se croisèrent.

« Line, range cette lame… »

La voix froide de Yaltes surprit Lily qui était habituée à la voix franche et légère du français. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, ils eurent beau paraître furtifs, ils marquèrent la détermination puis l'hésitation et la résignation de Line.

« Bien, puisque votre apprentie est enfin calmée, Roland, je crois que nous allons pouvoir y aller, coupa la jeune femme qui tenait la lanterne. »

Elle désigna une arche encadrée de bois sombre. Lily jeta un coup d'œil attentif et eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant des runes gravées sur le fronton. Aussitôt dans son esprit, elle arrangea les symboles et calcula leur degré de lecture. La rune de la communication, celle du secret… La jeune fille ne voyait pas encore concrètement le rapport entre tous ces symboles qui avaient entamé le bois. Lily savait pourtant que la magie des runes était toujours puissante et qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Elle tenta de se saisir du regard de Julia et Mary puis se souvint qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étudiaient les runes. Seul Remus l'accompagnait durant ce cours.

La femme blonde se dressa devant l'embrasure plongée dans les ténèbres et prononça quelques mots dans une voix rocailleuse et sourde. Les gravures scintillèrent aussitôt, comme si un flux de magie les avait envahies. Et soudain, Lily comprit. Ce n'était pas la communication mais le voyage, la chevauchée ! Elle n'avait jamais espéré voir ce qui se dressait devant ses yeux et elle était apparemment la seule à avoir découvert l'importance de cet encadrement sombre qui n'ouvrait sur rien qu'une obscurité totale.

« C'est un portail, n'est-ce-pas, souffla t'elle. »

« Décidément, il n'y a pas que des têtes brulés dans ces sales curieux, lança avec dédain la femme à la lanterne. »

La sensation fut extrêmement étrange et tout à fait différence de la poudre de cheminette, du portauloin ou de la transplanation que James avait commencé à pratiquer depuis quelques mois. Un vent s'était dressé quand il avait enjambé le seuil de cette étrange porte et avait dressé d'effroi ses cheveux sur la tête. Lily avait déclaré quelque chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse du regard de tous, lorsque Maugrey l'avait poussé d'une main ferme.

James avait été étonné de découvrir cet homme qu'il connaissait vaguement du ministère. Alastor Maugrey avait une sévère réputation et son air maussade ne démentait pas de sa ténacité envers les mages noirs et toutes autres personnes de cet acabit. Sirius semblait parfaitement le connaître car cet auror avait déjà travaillé avec Orion Black, du temps où ce dernier était encore capable de diriger ses hommes d'une juste poigne de fer.

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans une mansarde au toit vouté, une pièce basse de plafond où il manqua de se taper le front dans une poutre qui dépassait. S'écartant d'un geste maladroit, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et ce fut Sirius qui eut la malchance de se cogner, étant plus grand que son ami. A leur tour, une porte s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière et James n'eut que le temps de distinguer un homme à la mine patibulaire pousser les autres dans la pièce.

« Restez sages, les jeunes… On s'occupera de vous d'ici peu ! Et pas de coups tordus, on m'a prévenu… »

L'homme au crâne rasé claqua la porte et enfin, les étudiants se retrouvèrent ensembles dans un silence gêné et une obscurité à laquelle Mary remédia du bout de sa baguette. La pièce était en réalité une petite chambre aux murs lambrissés où deux lits se trouvaient calés dans les coins de la pièce. Une cheminée dans laquelle traînaient encore des cendres grises faisait face à une lucarne. De gros fauteuils de style ancien aux coussins boursoufflés et mangés aux mites s'offrirent à eux. James contempla alors Sara Vinterberg qui s'y était lovée, contemplant la pièce de son regard étonné. La jeune poufsouffle avait le visage encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et ses grands yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

Aucunes paroles ne s'échangèrent tout d'abord. Mary alluma encore deux autres bougies posées sur une coiffeuse et jeta quelques étincelles vers l'âtre. De son côté, Julia s'engagea à soigner les meurtrissures des jeunes gens mais quand elle se dressa devant James en désignant son front, le gryffondor haussa les épaules et se détourna.

Se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce inconnue sans rien comprendre mettait le jeune homme en rogne. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de réparer ses lunettes dont il avait fourré les débris dans la poche de sa tenue de bal. Quelle était donc cette entourloupe dans laquelle ils étaient tombés ? Et surtout qu'est ce que cela avait à voir avec des gens aussi dissemblables que Roland Yaltes, Aleichem Wace, Alastor Maugrey et ces deux femmes ? Deux d'entre eux travaillaient pour le ministère de la magie à des postes à responsabilités tandis que le français sortait de nulle part, sa seule caution de bonne foi étant Line qui l'accompagnait. Et Line, qu'avait-elle à voir dans tout ça, que savait-elle au juste qu'elle cachait aux gryffondors avec autant d'habilité ?

Les réflexions de James flottaient dans un silence de mort où seuls les crépitements du feu retentissaient sinistrement. Ce fut enfin la voix de Remus qui brisa le silence.

« Je sais où on est, déclara Remus avec nonchalance, penché à la lucarne et contemplant la nuit nuageuse. »

« Et tu as fait comment, demanda Sirius. Ton flair infaillible… ? »

« Tu as une boussole, ajouta Joshua Brooks d'un air plein d'espoir. »

James poussa un soupir, constatant toujours la naïveté du préfet en chef qui se rapportait toujours aux choses du monde moldu. Mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'avait deviné Remus, peu importait comment son ami s'y était pris.

« J'ai déjà dormi dans cette chambre et je reconnais le paysage, répondit tout simplement le maraudeur. On est pas très loin de Poudlard, à Pré-au-lard. »

« A Pré-au-lard, c'est tout, s'étonna Julia en le dévisageant, apparemment déçue. »

« Tu aurais préféré te retrouver à l'autre bout du monde, demanda Lily avec dédain. De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin par rapport au château… »

« Et comment tu sais ça, Evans, ajouta James sur un ton narquois. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard hautain pour lui et étonné pour elle. La préfète était debout, sa longue robe de soirée froissée et une partie des cheveux de sa coiffure s'étaient échappé, jaillissant sur ses épaules en courtes mèches rousses.

« La porte que l'on nous a fait traverser … elle portait des runes sur son dessus. »

« Et alors ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il y en a sur quasiment tous les objets du monde magique, laissa entendre James qui avait pris appui sur le dessus du fauteuil dans lequel reposait Sara Vinterberg. »

« Il se trouve que ce passage était une porte dimensionnelle. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots que les yeux de la plupart des jeunes élèves présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle avec un soupçon. Les portes dimensionnelles étaient assez rares dans le monde magique pour qu'on ne les évoque déjà plus depuis longtemps que dans des récits datant d'un siècle. Le savoir minutieux que demandaient ces portes s'était peu à peu évanoui du fait de leur difficulté. Seuls quelques sorciers assez audacieux ou réellement doués étaient parvenus à un résultat satisfaisant. De toute façon, passer d'un endroit à un autre par cette brume luminescente (comme le décrivaient si bien les vieux grimoires en manque d'extraordinaire ou de mystique), avait toujours été supplantées par les portoloins, la transplanation ou encore la poudre de cheminette.

Lily se souvenait avoir parcouru un ouvrage qui exposait brièvement (en huit tomes et douze appendices) qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une manière peu conventionnelle de voyager dans le temps. Car si voyager dans l'espace pouvait signifier se retrouver en plusieurs petits bouts à différents endroits, le voyage à travers le temps avait toujours autant passionné les sorciers que les moldus.

« On aurait changé d'époque, demanda Joshua. »

« Non, répondit Lily. J'ai eu le temps de regarder les runes et rien ne semblait indiquer cela. »

« En attendant, on sait enfin où on est mais toujours pas pourquoi, fit remarquer Julia qui venait d'effacer une éraflure sanglante du coude de Remus. »

Sirius s'était assis sur l'accoudoir aux côtés de Sara qui se contentait de suivre la conversation de ses yeux clairs. James s'approcha alors de Line qui se tenait tapie dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce.

« Moi, je crois que quelqu'un ici en sait plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer, n'est ce pas, Line ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Potter. »

James ne sut pas si ce fut le fait d'entendre la française prononcer avec agacement son nom de famille alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de nommer tous les élèves par leur prénom (une habitude française sans aucun doute) ou de voir poindre dans ses yeux verts une lueur assassine. Remus avait lui aussi depuis peu fixé son regard perçant vers la jeune fille et il était parfaitement visible qu'il était en proie au trouble. Car lui qui avait des relations privilégiées avec la jeune française, avait toujours été méfiant depuis qu'elle lui cachait ses réunions avec Yaltes. Pourtant, il savait que Line avait toujours eu une personnalité secrète et que lorsqu'elle se taisait, c'était pour une bonne raison. D'ailleurs, il n'avait réussi qu'à découvrir le secret de sa famille en cinquième qu'au bout de plusieurs longs mois alors que l'année était presque achevée.

« Bon, James, à quoi tu veux jouer ? Ca ressemble plutôt à un interrogatoire, lança Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Si', je suis sûr que Line sait qui est derrière tout ça… D'ailleurs, c'est la seule à avoir réagi lors de l'attaque… Elle portait une arme. »

« En même temps, c'est la seule ici présente à savoir se battre, rétorqua Sirius en appuyant son menton sur son bras. »

« Pourtant, tu sais te battre aussi, Sirius, ajouta Sara timidement. »

« Houlà, mon niveau n'a rien à voir avec celui de Line, tu sais ! Mais le compliment fait toujours très plaisir, termina le jeune homme en lançant un clin d'œil charmeur à sa cavalière. »

« D'accord, avoua James en grinçant des dents. Mais pourquoi porter un couteau sous sa robe pour se rendre au bal, franchement ? Tu ne peux rien répliquer là-dessus, Sirius. »

Line bouscula James et fit trois amples pas pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce devant le feu, son ombre se dressant jusqu'au plafond.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Je ne fais que mon boulot, lâcha t'elle avec humeur ».

Puis ayant déclaré ces mots avec fougue, elle s'en retourna vers la lucarne, tournant le dos à la petite assemblée. La discussion fut close lorsque le loquet de la porte se souleva lentement et retomba dans un grincement métallique éraillé. Tous les visages sauf celui de Line qui continuait de tourner volontairement le dos aux autres, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Ce fut un visage rond que Lily connaissait bien qui se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. La jeune fille semblait avoir un peu pris des joues mais la préfète eut un petit pincement au cœur en dévisageant Adela Nott, la jumelle d'Avery. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient mollement sur ses épaules et ses yeux ternes scrutèrent lentement la pièce avant de s'attarder sur Lily.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes un peu calmés. On va vous recevoir mais je ne veux pas de coup fourré, n'est ce pas, Black et Potter ? »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde nous considère comme des criminels en cavale, s'exclama Sirius. »

« A force de faire l'idiot, on ne récolte que ce qu'on mérite, Sirius, rétorqua Mary. »

Le petit groupe se mit donc lentement en marche, Julia ayant pris la tête tandis que James et Sirius se faisaient oublier. Le couloir sombre présentait une dizaine de portes similaires et James devina qu'ils étaient en réalité dans une des auberges de Pré-au-Lard, comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre Remus.

Au détour du couloir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fausser compagnie au groupe, une silhouette apparut derrière eux et les apostropha.

« Vous deux, suivez les autres ! »

« Ca va, ça va, grogna Sirius qui passa sa main dans les cheveux pour se redonner un peu de contenance. »

L'homme lui suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où on entendait à travers le mur un bruit sourd de choppes s'entrechoquant ou de discutions gaies. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'après avoir descendu une volée de marches en pierres assez étroites que le groupe déboucha dans une cuisine aux plafonds voutés. La pièce était sombre et seuls deux ou trois soupiraux donnaient un rayon de lune. Dans le coin gauche, dans l'âtre d'une haute cheminée flambait un bon feu de bois. On découvrait encore accrochés au mur des ustensiles de cuisine en cuivre, poêles, casseroles dont les reflets ternes chatoyaient avec l'éclat des flammes. Il y avait une table en bois encadrée de deux longs bancs qui attendaient qu'on daigne s'asseoir dessus.

« Asseyez-vous, lança le jeune homme qui avait surpris James et Sirius dans le couloir. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Lily se retrouva presque au bord, entre Line et Joshua qui posa un regard interrogateur vers la préfète en chef sans obtenir de réponses de sa part.

Adela Nott attendit que le jeune homme eut fermé la porte et enfin, elle alluma deux chandeliers à branches du bout de sa baguette. Lily fut à nouveau surprise en découvrant que le visage de l'homme lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était un ancien élève de Poudlard… mais son nom lui échappait.

« Bien, puisque que vous avez fini par arriver ici, il va falloir vous donner quelques explications, souffla avec mélancolie Adela Nott en regardant chacun avec des yeux tristes. »

« J'espère bien qu'on va en avoir des réponses, clama James avec humeur. »

« Personnellement, je serai à votre place, je ne serai pas si pressé d'entendre ce qu'Adela a à vous dire, déclara l'homme en décrochant une cape élimée et maculée de boue. »

Il secoua ses courts cheveux dans lesquels brillaient quelques flocons qui fondaient déjà à la chaleur du feu et vint s'appuyer le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Prewett… C'est toi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar? Vous fabriquez quoi avec, là… le prof, l'auror et les autres, demanda James. »

« Bah, peut-être une confrérie secrète sur la recette des wizwizbiz, déclara Sirius pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. »

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas exactement ça, Black, se lança Adela. Vous êtes ici au sein d'un des quartiers généraux d'une assemblée de sorciers. Elle recrute des sorciers de tout niveau et de toutes compétences qui puissent appuyer son réseau d'informateurs ou agir en conséquence lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

« D'accord, mais quel est votre but ? Renversez le gouvernement, faire une révolution, demanda Joshua. »

James fit une nouvelle fois la grimace en entendant le préfet en chef déclarer de pareilles aberrations. C'était bien un truc de moldus de vouloir faire une révolution ! Et dire que Lily Evans semblait parfaitement s'entendre avec un tel idiot…

« Notre but est de se préparer à affronter certains groupes montants qui pourraient menacer le ministère ou les gens en général. »

« Vous voulez parler de…, souffla Sara en bégayant. »

Voyant que la jeune fille perdait ses moyens, Sirius qui se trouvait à côté d'elle saisit sa main qui trainait sur la table et la serra fermement.

« Parfaitement, le but de notre organisation est de lutter contre la montée d'un mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort, ainsi que contre ses disciples qui commencent à s'éparpiller un peu partout dans le monde de la magie en Angleterre, exposa Matthew Prewett. »

Il alla se servir une chope d'un pichet abandonné prêt du feu et déglutit doucement en contemplant l'effet de ses paroles sur les élèves de Poudlard.

« Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'on a à voir là-dedans, déclara Julia d'un ton interrogateur. »

« Là est la grande interrogation, je suis d'accord là-dessus, rétorqua Matthew Prewett en s'asseyant. »

Maintenant, Lily se souvenait enfin du jeune homme. Elle scruta ses traits durcis, son menton carré et ses yeux bleus qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il était vêtu d'un pourpoint de tissu sombre et elle remarqua qu'un fourreau pendait à sa taille lorsqu'il s'assit sur un tabouret à trois pieds. La préfète avait gardé l'image d'un garçon gentil et sympathique qui jouait au Quidditch chez les Serdaigles (Lily ne se souvenait plus quel poste, de toute façon, elle n'y connaissait rien au Quidditch).

« Certains parmi vous ont été choisi pour rejoindre nos rangs s'ils le désirent car vous êtes parait-il, les meilleurs éléments de vos années, lança Matthew. »

A cet instant, la lourde porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement et la haute stature de Roland Yaltes apparut dans l'embrasure. Matthew se leva et fit signe vers la table de se lever. Aussitôt, Line fut sur pied et s'avança rapidement à travers la cuisine sans regarder derrière elle. Lily eut un étrange sentiment en la voyant si raide dans sa démarche et franchir la porte sans se détourner.

« Tu vois bien que Line savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire, déclara James en fusillant Remus du regard. »

Le jeune homme était bouleversé mais pas tant par les accusations de James que par le départ inopiné et sans explication de Line. Il lui paraissait de plus en plus tangible qu'un mur se dressait entre la française et lui, un mur de silence, de larmes, de douleur mais aussi un gouffre de volonté, d'aplomb. Tout cela se voyait parfaitement dans la fermeté de ses décisions et même dans sa façon de combattre… Remus n'avait jamais aimé voir Line avec une épée à la main. Il lui semblait que c'était un destin qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger et que parfois, elle avançait aveuglément dans cette direction sans prêter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, attention aux soupirs du jeune homme en son absence.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée de choix… C'est ridicule, rétorqua James. De toute façon, on est encore à Poudlard ! Quel est l'idiot qui a bien pu avoir une idée aussi tordue ? »

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas un idiot mais un très grand sorcier, même si j'avoue qu'il est parfois un peu excentrique. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore… »

Un nouveau silence laissa place aux crépitements du bois sec dans la cheminée. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissent et ce fut le craquement d'une buche rompit cela.

« Et si on refuse, demanda James avec dédain. »

« De toutes façons, vous n'étiez pas sensés l'apprendre avant au moins deux ans, le temps de finir vos études à Poudlard et de trouver un emploi, rétorqua Adela Nott avec antipathie. Mais on nous a bien déclaré que vous fourriez votre nez partout à Poudlard, dans tout ce qui ne vous concerne pas. »

« Je peux poser une question, demanda Remus penseur. »

Adela Nott acquiesça de la tête et se releva dans plissant sa longue robe.

« Comment s'appelle votre groupe ? »

« Dumbledore l'a nommé l'ordre du phénix. »

Venant de la part de Dumbledore, cela ne surprit pas trop Lily. La jeune fille était déjà allée à plusieurs reprises dans le bureau du directeur et à chaque fois, le phénix rouge et or l'accueillait avec un chant mélodieux.

Minuit sonna au clocher de Pré-au-Lard et les coups sourds de la grosse cloche retentirent jusque dans le sous-sol de la petite auberge.

« Bien, on vous reconduira d'ici une heure à Poudlard, souffla Adela en massant doucement ses mains. Un des membres va vous ramener en haut… »

Le petit groupe s'ébranla lentement mais alors que Joshua s'apprêtait à attraper la main de Lily, la voix d'Adela résonna.

« Non, Lily… reste, s'il te plait ! Tu rejoindras les autres avant de repartir. »

La préfète qui n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Joshua s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne vit que le sourire timide de Sara vers sa direction avant que la lourde porte se referme en grinçant sur ses gongs.

Intimidée de se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec la jeune femme, Lily finit tout de même par s'approcher et s'asseoir sur une des chaises abandonnées contre le feu sous le regard triste d'Adela.

« Si j'ai voulu que tu restes, c'est que j'ai des choses personnelles à te dire, Lily. Ce n'est certes pas très agréable à entendre mais nécessaire… As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Avery ? »

A cet instant, Lily vit défiler devant ses yeux, le regard clair du jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé en cinquième année. Tous les moments agréables passés ensembles, les heures à contempler le lac et les nuages, les seules fois de sa vie qu'elle s'était intéressée au Quidditch en l'admirant voler sur son balai…

Puis, les incertitudes qui étaient nées en elle depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette étrange lettre de la part du jeune homme quelques semaines plus tôt… cette lettre après tant de temps. Enfin, il y avait eu cette entrevue étrange à Pré-au-lard où Avery lui avait avoué encore tenir à elle, et vouloir qu'elle travaille à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Adela poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était étonnant combien les deux jumeaux avaient changé, chacun à leur façon : Adela gardant toujours un regard abattu, ses traits s'étant distendu tandis que les yeux de son frère étaient déterminés et son visage émacié.

« Disons que depuis deux ans, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Il a quitté la maison après s'être disputé avec nos parents…Après Poudlard, il a rencontré des personnes assez étranges qui lui ont mis des idées dans la tête. C'est un idéaliste et n'importe quelle belle parole va le convaincre du meilleur même si derrière le masque de celui qui lui parle se cache la pire des noirceurs… »

Se sentant gênée, Lily secoua négativement la tête et se mit à poser des questions à la jeune fille.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles pour…. cet ordre, demanda t'elle en fixant Adela de ses yeux verts. »

« Maintenant 8 mois… »

A cet instant, la porte claqua à nouveau et permit à un vent glacial de s'engouffrer dans la petite cuisine obscure dont les lueurs ambrées du feu éclairaient seulement le visage curieux de Lily qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé l'occasion de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Le nouveau venue se révéla être une jeune femme lorsque le capuchon retomba et déposa de ce fait une poignée de neige poudreuse sur les dalles de pierres. Sa cape était de velours bleu sombre et la jeune femme l'accrocha à la patère attenante au mur.

« Tiens, de la visite, souffla la nouvelle venue en portant sur la table un panier d'osier d'un geste souple. Ca ne m'étonne pas tellement, à vrai dire… »

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu veux, demanda poliment Adela ? »

« Plus ou moins, il n'est jamais facile de faire des récoltes de nuit et encore plus quand il neige, avoua l'autre jeune femme. »

Lily scruta ses longs et souples cheveux noirs de jais que retenait un foulard vert, son visage aux traits fins et ces yeux sombres qui lui jetaient des regards dérobées alors que la jeune femme sortait des touffes d'herbes de son panier.

« Alors, Lily Evans, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, souffla t'elle en versant un pichet d'eau glacé dans un petit chaudron de cuivre. »

Lily avait reconnu l'ancienne préfète en chef de l'an passé, Inès Montague. Elle se souvint que cette dernière était allée les sauver dans les tréfonds du château lorsque mus par leur curiosité, elle et les maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés coincés en compagnie des serpentards.

Lily continua d'observer avec attention les gestes précautionneux d'Inès, contemplant lorsqu'elle versait avec précision quelques gouttes d'un flacon de verre opaque dans sa décoction bouillonnante. Sur la table, traînaient de longues tiges vertes brulées par la neige sur lesquelles quelques coupoles blanches s'entremêlaient.

« La cueillette des premiers perce-neiges est d'une importance radicale, déclara Inès en en jetant une poignée dans le chaudron. »

« Franchement, j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre quel plaisir on pouvait avoir touillé ainsi des mixtures, laissa entendre Adela en plissant le nez. »

L'ancienne serpentard haussa les épaules et plaça une louche d'argent dans son liquide sombre qu'elle touilla lentement.

« Personnellement, de mon côté, je n'ai jamais aimé les gens qui s'amusaient sans respecter l'essence originelle des choses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Evans… »

Voyant qu'on s'adressait à elle, Lily se leva de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur sa robe maculée de cendres. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre aux déclarations des deux jeunes femmes et se contenta de poser à son tour une question.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles pour l'ordre du phénix ? »

Inès releva la tête et son visage froid contempla quelques instants celui apeuré de Lily avant de reprendre la lecture d'un grimoire poussiéreux, dont elle suivait les lignes du bout de son index.

« Dès que l'année a été fini, Dumbledore m'a mandé dans son bureau pour me faire cette proposition, avoua Inès tout en continuant sa potion. Peut-être voulait-il être certain de mon adhésion et que je n'évolue pas au contact de mes camarades serpentards… Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ma famille n'a jamais été proche des mages noirs et je suis prête à parier qu'on trouve tout autant de partisans de Voldemort venant d'autres maisons que de la mienne. »

« Tu es toujours aussi douée en potions, apparemment. »

« Disons que j'ai un don particulier et cela m'est bien utile, tout autant qu'à l'ordre. Ici, chacun a sa spécialité : Adela s'implique dans la métamorphose par exemple… »

Lily se retourna vers la jumelle d'Avery dont les lourdes paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne daigne abandonner sa mélancolie ou de sa torpeur. Lily avait constaté l'importante différence entre les deux femmes : Adela Nott paraissait toujours abattue, incertaine et sa voix lente soupirait tandis qu'Inès Montague avait cette certaine froideur un peu austère, cette application visible dans le froncement de ses sourcils et la contraction de ses fines mâchoires.

« J'aimerai savoir qui étaient ceux qui nous ont récupéré dans le château tout à l'heure ? »

« Est-ce prudent de le lui dire, demanda Adela en fixant sa collège d'un regard incertain. »

Sans prêter attention aux interrogations d'Adela Nott, l'autre jeune femme se mit donc à lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas tout et je ne connais pas tout le monde. Mais il m'a semblé que Corwin te connaissait déjà. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une des deux jeunes femmes qui accompagnaient Wace et Maugrey, il me semble. Elle t'a sauvée la vie sur le chemin de Traverse, parait-il. Elle est oubliator pour le ministère, il me semble, ajouta Inès. »

A cet instant, Lily revit avec netteté le visage encadré par des cheveux de pailles et une paire de lunette d'argent penché sur le bout du nez de la sorcière qui s'était portée à son secours lors de l'attentat. Peut-être lui devait-elle donc le fait que le secret de ses pouvoirs ne se soient pas encore ébruité…

Si jamais on lui proposait à elle aussi de s'opposer du mage noir, Lily était presque certaine qu'elle n'hésiterait pas, sa décision étant depuis longtemps prise (depuis qu'elle avait acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs). Mais un doute planait quant aux véritables raisons de cette motivation : était-ce son esprit ou son cœur qui parlait ?

« Dis-moi, Evans, j'ai appris que tu étais préfète en chef… Tu sais que c'est un rôle qui a bien plus de responsabilités qu'il n'en a l'air, murmura Inès. »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte, ajouta Lily en repensant aux aléas houleux que prenaient souvent les réunions des préfets. »

« Il n'y a pas de choix qui soient bons ou mauvais, juste des justifications avec lesquelles on tente de leurrer les autres ou soi-même… »

En déclarant ses mots, Inès se saisit d'un flacon en verre et laissa couler sur le rebord de la fiole son épais liquide.

« Il va être temps que tu rejoignes les autres, Lily, murmura Adela en soupirant. »

Lily apprêta sa jupe et manqua de se tordre la cheville avec ses petits escarpins de bal qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds depuis le début de la soirée. Adela alluma le bout rougeoyant de sa baguette et souleva le lourd loquet de fer.

« Evans, avant que tu partes… sache que quand ton esprit et ton cœur ne te seront plus d'aucun secours, il te faudra voir au-delà des apparences. »

La porte claqua derrière la serpentard toujours occupée par sa potion et ses paroles résonnèrent encore pendant quelques minutes aux oreilles de Lily qui se laissa totalement guidée par Adela à travers un mystérieux dédale de portes.

Fin du chapitre 10

(dimanche 22 avril 07)

12


	13. 12 Propagandes

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir. 

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

C'est en compagnie de James, Sirius, Remus et leur partenaire, que les trois filles se retrouvent enfermés dans une chambre miteuse qui se révèle être une auberge servant de couverture à un groupe de sorcier. Dont des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ils expliquent donc au petit groupe que certains d'entre eux ont été choisi pour finir par intégrer cette confrérie nommée l'ordre du phénix. Et Line apparaît comme bien au courant de tout ceci, comme l'en avait accusé James. Adela Nott, la jumelle d'Avery, retient toutefois Lily pour lui poser des questions à propos du jeune homme. Ses propos restent assez flous et évasifs et la jeune gryffondor dément avoir eu de nouvelles relations avec son ancien amoureux.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petit ami de Julia.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue. Certains lui prêtent des sentiments pour Lily.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible.

Crabbe Nicolius : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirant mangemort.

Goyle Timothy : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirant mangemort.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 7° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs. Aspirant mangemort.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Capitaine et gardien. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Méchant, autoritaire et pas beau : tout pour le poste !

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 12 : PROPAGANDES.

Les vacances de Noel avaient pris fin et il fallait à nouveau se lever de bonne heure pour se rendre en cours. Les élèves étaient retournés au château de Poudlard par la voie magique, encadrés de trois sorciers aux mines patibulaires, qui les avaient toisés, considérant comme une corvée de s'occuper d'eux.

Lily avait apprécié de retrouver la haute tour de griffondor au milieu de la nuit, fort heureusement, vide. Il était évident qu'après tant de révélations, la jeune fille avait fait fi de sa fatigue et s'était installée dans un des vieux fauteuils de la salle commune tandis que Julia avait allumé un maigre feu grésillant.

Un craquement sur le plancher les fit frémir, et finalement, une silhouette rondouillarde apparut dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. James poussa un soupir en découvrant le visage lunaire de Peter, dont le menton tremblotait.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Je vous ai cherchés toute la soirée…. »

Sa voix laissait entendre combien cela lui avait fait mal de se retrouver ainsi seul et abandonné. Car plus encore que de fuir Bertha Jorkins durant tout le bal, il avait d'abord pensé que James et Sirius étaient partis faire un mauvais coup. Puis finalement, ne voyant toujours pas Remus, il avait été contraint de remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor le cœur lourd. Le regard du garçon, accusateur, scruta successivement James puis découvrit les autres qui se tenaient autour de la cheminée.

« Ecoute, Peter, on va tout t'expliquer, viens donc t'asseoir, marmonna Sirius. »

Le gryffondor plissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas maladroit, sa robe de chambre pourpre dévoilant un pan de son pyjama râpeux à carreaux. Il s'assit finalement entre Remus et Julia sur le grand canapé en cuir boursoufflé par les années.

James se tenait derrière lui, les mains appuyés sur le rebord du sofa, fixant la petite silhouette de Lily Evans, recroquevillée face à eux, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine.

Le mieux placé pour résumer les choses était sans conteste Remus mais ce dernier paraissait absent de tout ce qui se passait. Line avait accepté de les suivre au sein des quartiers de Gryffondor mais n'avait échangé aucunes paroles avec qui que ce soit. La jeune fille avait à nouveau revêtu, par-dessus un pantalon sombre, une tunique bleue sombre retombant sur ses genoux.

Les tensions étaient multiples à travers la petite pièce mais ce fut finalement James qui soupira pour raconter brièvement les évènements de la soirée.

« Puis nous sommes revenus à Poudlard accompagnés de sorciers travaillant pour cet ordre, conclut James. »

« Et bien, il semblerait que je rate toujours les moments palpitants, soupira Peter qui avait repris un peu consistance. »

Il avait lancé cette phrase pour faire bonne impression et détendre un peu l'ambiance taciturne et lugubre de cette réunion improvisée. Mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme était parfaitement satisfait de ne pas avoir eu à se lancer dans tant d'émotions.

« Line, ce sont tes parents qui se sont occupés de faire cette liste pour Dumbledore, souffla Mary en fixant la silhouette tendue de la française qui contemplait les flammes. »

« C'est exact, soupira t'elle en daignant enfin se tourner vers eux. J'en avais compris l'existence mais je n'en sais toujours pas le contenu. »

« Vraiment, demanda Sirius. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien entendu là-dessus ? »

« A vrai dire, ça fait presque un an et demi que j'ai intégré la guilde d'Artémis à Paris et que je n'ai pas revu ma famille. »

Peter, prêt à écouter tout ce qui allait se dire, s'était calé au fond du fauteuil, et avait sorti délicatement de sa poche une barre de chocolat

« Et vous y croyez vraiment à cette histoire de mage noir, demanda Julia en contemplant les maraudeurs. »

La question laissa mal à l'aise les trois garçons : il aurait fallu vivre au fin fond des Cornouailles pour ne pas s'être rendu compte des changements qui avaient eu lieu en quelques mois. L'incident du chemin de traverse, comme disait si bien les journalistes à la solde du gouvernement, avait été le point d'orgue de cette montée en puissance des partisans du mage noir.

« Franchement, vous en pensez quoi, du fait d'être sur cette liste, dit Sirius, en se frottant le menton. Vous seriez prêt à accepter cette proposition ? »

« Franchement Si', tu attendrais qu'on vienne te chercher par la main pour faire la chasse aux mages noirs, pouffa James. Tu serais plutôt du genre à leur courir après ! »

« Tu peux parler, Potter. C'est qui qui voulait être le plus grand auror de tous le temps quand il était petit, lança Sirius, en faisant la moue. »

« La question n'est pas de savoir ce que nous ferons dans deux ou trois ans, mais ce que nous allons faire maintenant, déclara Lily sans bouger d'un pouce. »

Sa déclaration laissa le petit groupe sans réactions. James, dont la vue était toujours floue, finit par ressortir les morceaux de ses lunettes pour les recoller du bout de sa baguette et les replacer sur son nez. Il vit enfin à nouveau le visage d'albâtre de la préfète en chef, ses cheveux de feu encadrant ses grands yeux verts. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de contempler les élèves ici présents, encore tous vêtus de leur robe de soirée ou de leur costume, pour la plupart froissés ou déchirés lors de l'escarmouche.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, quand tu étais petite, tu voulais défaire tous les méchants sorciers, déclara Sirius en riant. »

« Pas exactement…. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, Sirius. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un signe, cette liste… Comme si le hasard nous avait encouragés à déjà faire quelque chose, non ? »

« Et que proposes-tu, Lily, rétorqua Remus en se tenant le menton dans la main. Monter un collectif anti-mangemorts pour les pourchasser la prochaine fois que Voldemort et sa troupe feront une exaction ? »

Lily ne sut pas si c'était le ton froid et grinçant de Remus ou le nom du mage noir qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

« Pour ma part, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à ne rien faire. Et si j'ai acquis des pouvoirs élémentaires, ce n'est pas pour me contenter de lancer des étincelles pour allumer le feu de cette cheminée, rétorqua Lily. »

Surprises, Mary et Julia croisèrent leur regard, entendant pour la première fois Lily énoncer au grand jour qu'elle avait acquis des pouvoirs. La vieille horloge sonna quatre coups dans la nuit obscure et silencieuse alors qu'il continuait de neiger dehors des poignées de flocons scintillants à travers les vitraux. Après tout, pour Lily, tout finissait par devenir un peu plus clair. Si elle avait ressenti le besoin de tenter l'expérience pour acquérir des pouvoirs élémentaires, ce n'était certainement pas pour en tirer du prestige. Elle s'était déjà rendue compte, inconsciemment, que la vie ne serait pas toujours facile dans ce monde magique en apparence si enchanteur. Puis la révélation que lui avait faite le professeur Dumbledore au propos de sa baguette venait s'ajouter à tout cela. Avoir tout cela en sa possession sans pouvoir sans servir pour aider les autres, c'est ridicule et orgueilleux.

« Ce que je propose, c'est qu'au lieu de passer votre temps dans nos jambes, les maraudeurs, nous faisions cause commune. »

« Dans vos jambes, tu peux parler, Evans ! C'est plus souvent toi et tes deux copines qui venez mettre en permanence nos plans à l'eau ! »

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque blessante de James.

« Voyons, James, tu ne vois pas que Lily nous offre un contrat en or ! Avoir une préfète en chef dans la poche, c'est un grand atout, décria Sirius. »

« Que ceux qui le veulent lèvent la main, déclara à voix haute Julia. »

Au grand étonnement de Lily, les mains se levèrent les unes après les autres. Sirius, échangeant un regard avec James, finit par le convaincre et le jeune homme dressa lentement sa main. Mary acquiesça de la tête, tout comme Julia. Seuls Remus avait toujours son regard brumeux dans le lointain et Line qui appuyait son dos contre le fronton de la cheminée.

« Et toi, Line, tu en penses quoi, vu que tu travailles déjà pour l'ordre du Phénix ? »

« Je ne travaille pas pour l'ordre du phénix, rectifia la française en jetant un regard alentour sur le petit groupe assis en cercle autour d'elle. »

« Et tu accepterais de nous aider, demanda timidement Lily. »

« En tant qu'apprenti, je suis sous les ordres de Roland Yaltes… »

La déclaration sembla agacer Remus qui tiqua et fit une grimace.

« Cependant, en tant qu'élève de gryffondor, j'accepte ta proposition, Lily. »

Un sourire jaillit sur les lèvres de la préfète en chef, pour qui Line était une personne très importante. Les maraudeurs, quant à eux, étaient toujours fourrés dans les secrets et les mystères, même si leur ambition était plus souvent de faire des farces puériles.

« Très bien, je propose alors qu'on aille se coucher. Donnons-nous rendez-vous dans deux semaines en ayant décidé à qui on envisagera de parler de cela. »

xxx

Deux semaines s'étaient donc écoulées et à la grande surprise des maraudeurs, les jeunes filles avaient repris leur activité sans se préoccuper d'eux. Lily Evans était toujours entre un livre et une réprimande dans les couloirs, et ne prêtait pas plus attention à James qu'auparavant.

Ce jeudi matin débuta très mal pour Lily qui se réveilla en sueur, les cheveux mouillés plaqués sur le front, le cœur palpitant. Fort heureusement, elle était seule dans la chambre, Julia et Mary l'ayant apparemment laissée dormir. La jeune fille se redressa maladroitement, les jambes flageolantes, et dut prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle progressa à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bains et découvrit son visage blanc comme du marbre tandis que flottaient encore devant ses yeux les trainés brumeuses de son cauchemar.

Les deux mains sévèrement accrochées au rebord du lavabo de faïence, elle tenta de retrouver les images furtives qui l'avaient hantée encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se souvenait d'un visage grimaçant, d'une lueur aveuglante, puis d'un lieu étrangement gris, effrayant, où tout semblait attendre d'elle quelque chose. La fin s'était noyée sous un éclair aveuglant de feu alors qu'on l'empoignait violement par le bras.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin à peu près repris contenance, sa chemise bien lisse sous son pull, sa jupe sans un pli, Lily se décida à descendre déjeuner. Elle prit place à côté de Julia qui lui tendit deux lettres, l'une avec un gros timbre anglais qui fit loucher Peter qui ne se trouvait non loin, et une épaisse enveloppe parcheminée qu'un magnifique hibou crème avait déposé.

Lily commença par la lettre provenant de sa mère qui lui narrait les vacances qu'ils avaient hélas passées sans elle. La préfète se décida à trouver un cadeau pour ses parents lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'elle décacheta l'autre enveloppe, une flopée de prospectus multicolores apparut sur la table.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Julia avec curiosité. »

« Hum, la documentation pour la Fondation Mélusine… »

« Tu le leur as demandé, souffla la jeune fille en accrochant ses doigts dans ses anglaises sombres. »

« Et bien… Pour tout te dire, j'y avais pensé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« C'est plutôt bon signe alors, déclara Mary en finissant son bol de porridge. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure université d'Enchantements et sortilèges de toute l'Europe ? »

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent légèrement et la préfète glissa rapidement le dernier prospectus récalcitrant qui s'enfuit à tire d'aile, dans l'enveloppe.

« S'ils t'envoient de la documentation, c'est qu'ils sont intéressés par ton profil, ajouta Julia. En même temps, je suis certaine que tu pourrais demander n'importe quelle école, et on te prendrait à bras ouverts. Mon frère avait tenté d'entrer à Pucepoix… »

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspend pour faire comprendre que de toute façon, le jeune homme n'aurait eu aucune chance.

« Du moment que tu ne deviens pas inventeur magique, j'accepterai encore d'aller chez toi, Lily, conclut Julia d'un air moqueur. J'en ai déjà largement assez chez moi… »

Lily se souvint en effet que Monsieur Hindle était un brillant inventeur, un peu savant fou à ses heures qui faisait plus souvent exploser son laboratoire qu'aboutir à des expériences concluantes.

« Tiens, c'est quoi cet article, demanda un gryffondor en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Remus qui abandonnait entre chaque gorgée de son petit déjeuner un œil distrait sur la Gazette. »

Le jeune homme se redressa avec une moue de dégout et tira la langue.

« Franchement, c'est immonde… Faudra qu'on m'explique comment certains peuvent aimer faire ça, cracha t'il. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda Lily avec curiosité. »

« Hum, des pilleurs de cimetière, répondit Remus en scrutant ses yeux brumeux sur son visage. Evidement, le maire déclare qu'il s'agit de chiens errants… mais bon, je n'ai jamais vu des chiens tenir une baguette pour invoquer la marque des ténèbres. »

« La marque… Tu veux parler de… lui ! »

Aussitôt, une lourde gêne s'engagea dans les conversations alentour, et en quelques minutes la table des Gryffondors fut silencieuse. Lily se redressa alors et claqua dans ses mains avec ferveur.

« Dépêchez-vous, les cours commencent dans 10 minutes. Tous ceux qui ne seront pas à l'heure auront une heure de retenue ! »

Puis elle essuya ses mains d'un geste bref sur sa serviette et claquant des talons, se dépêcha de se rendre dans le couloir de l'aile Ouest pour ses cours.

James abandonna les restes de son petit-déjeuner sans trop d'appétit. La matinée fut des plus ennuyeuses ; les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient toujours aussi soporifiques. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne profita pas de ces deux heures pour faire un pendu avec Sirius mais glissa un parchemin sous son cours et commença à gribouiller dessus. Il nota successivement le nom des quatre maraudeurs, celui de Julia Hindle, Mary Bones et Lily Evans. Pour ce dernier, il s'appliqua tout particulièrement en faisant les pleins et les déliés. Deux minutes plus tard, il ajouta le nom de Line d'un geste machinal. Lily leur avait demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire, s'il fallait en parler à d'autres personnes. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, James se surprenait à scruter d'un œil observateur tous les élèves, que ce soit en cours, dans les couloirs ou même durant les entraînements de Quidditch. Il tentait de se souvenir des dons de chacun, une poufsouffle ayant été trois années de suite première aux examens dans telle matière, un serdaigle de quatrième année travaillant déjà ses buses…

L'après-midi passa tristement, au bruit mat des gouttes de pluie sur les carreaux. James tenta vainement d'avancer dans la rédaction de son devoir de métamorphose mais même pour cela, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Il avait fait passer un mot pour annuler l'entraînement de Quidditch du soir, ça ne servait à rien de voler sous des trombes d'eau. De plus, Dimitri, leur batteur, était couché à l'infirmerie avec une énorme grippe, chose normale quand on avait passé la soirée de Noël dehors à enchanter des tas de neige en bonhomme qui lancèrent le lendemain des boules de neige sur les imprudents sortis dehors. Même Miss teigne qui avançait d'un pas précautionneux à travers la pelouse recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige s'était enfui sous l'attque d'un de ses bonhommes. Rusard, pour se venger, avait passé le reste de la semaine à parcourir les couloirs avec encore plus de ténacité que d'habitude pour incriminer toute personne au regard un peu fuyant.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, un frisson le parcourut lorsque la main de Nick Quasi-sans-tête frôla d'un geste léger son épaule. Le fantôme au corps diaphane astiqua sa moustache entre le bout de ses doigts et James découvrit qu'il était accompagné d'un première année, au visage boursoufflé, les yeux près à pleurer.

« James Potter, demanda le petit garçon en tendant devant lui une enveloppe. »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le gryffondor avec étonnement. »

Il se saisit de la missive et la décacheta d'un geste sec et nerveux pour découvrir une fine page jaunie qui lui indiquait l'heure d'une retenue. Il pesta et fourra rageusement le papier dans sa poche alors que le petit garçon poussait un glapissement et s'enfuyait en courant devant la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, peu avant le repas, il se décida à ressortir à nouveau le papier chiffonné de sa poche et loucha par-dessus ses lunettes. Mais étrangement, il ne se rappela pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit depuis au moins trois bonnes semaines. Dix-neuf heure trente, troisième salle dans la galerie aux paons, le maraudeur ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de cette salle. Il remonta dans sa chambre et sortit d'un geste précautionneux, d'entre deux grimoires coincés sur une étagère, la carte du maraudeur. A cet instant, la porte de la chambre claqua brutalement contre le mur et James releva la tête pour découvrir Sirius, les sourcils froncés, et Peter, prêt à sangloter.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien ! A part que j'en ai marre de me prendre toute la responsabilité de toutes les âneries faites dans ce château, glapit le jeune homme apparemment de mauvaise humeur. »

« Retenue ce soir même à dix-neuf heures trente pour une sombre histoire de livres mordeurs, demanda innocemment James avec un rictus. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Simplement que j'ai la même convocation que toi… »

Sitôt le repas fini, les maraudeurs se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, dépassant allègrement des filles de Poufsouffle trop occupées à papoter. Les caquètements de Peeves résonnèrent non loin d'un escalier en colimaçon mais les gryffondors se gardèrent bien de passer par là. Dix minutes pus tard, James sortit à nouveau la carte d'un pli de son uniforme et observa du bout de sa baguette, les petits points qui s'agitaient. Etrangement, rien près de leur galerie où seuls le faible rourou des tapisseries se faisaient entendre. Alors que Remus chantonnait doucement pour lui-même, Sirius faisait le pied de grue, observant le cou tendu tout nouvel arrivant qui aurait pointé le bout de son nez. Mais personne ne vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous croyez qu'on nous a fait une blague, demanda Peter fébrilement. »

A cet instant, un paon de la tapisserie ouvrit sa queue et dévoila de magnifiques yeux verts et bleutés scintillants dans la pénombre. Etonné, James approcha sa main du tissu soyeux mais ses doigts ne sentirent rien d'autre qu'une fine main qui se saisit de son poignet et l'attira à travers le voile. De l'autre côté, il découvrit avec mauvaise humeur, Lily Evans qui était debout, sa baguette à la main entrain de relire des papiers qui trainer sur un pupitre. Mary fit passer les trois autres maraudeurs à travers la tapisserie et même Remus plissa le front d'étonnement en découvrant une salle que les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais explorée. La salle était rectangulaire et assez grande pour contenir un vieux miroir, quelques malles poussiéreuses et un sofa de couleur indéterminé (peut-être vaguement bleu au niveau des accoudoirs, et encore, James n'en était pas certain). Sur le mur face à lui, des petites trachées s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur et laissaient couler les derniers rayons du soleil. Dans la salle se tenait déjà une dizaine de personnes auxquelles James jeta un coup d'œil étonné. S'apercevant que tout le monde était arrivé, Lily abandonna ses parchemins et invita les gens à s'asseoir.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer ! »

Mais avant qu'elle n'enchaîne, James lui coupa la parole sur un ton assez sec.

« Dis, Evans, c'est donc toi qui nous a envoyé ses lettres de retenue ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour nous avertir de la date de ta réunion ! »

« Tu aurais préféré que je l'affiche dans la salle commune, peut-être, Potter, demanda Lily passablement agacée. »

Devant, l'humour grinçant de la préfète en chef, James se contenta de hausser les épaules et alla se coincer dans un coin de la salle entre deux toiles d'araignée qu'il ôta d'un geste précautionneux.

« Si je vous ai demandé de nous retrouver ici, c'est que moi-même et les maraudeurs avons eu connaissance de choses assez graves durant les vacances… »

Lily exposa rapidement les faits et James en profita pour contempler l'assemblée présente. Car aux maraudeurs et les trois filles s'ajoutaient d'autres élèves que Lily Evans avait dû convier. Le maraudeur constata sans grand étonnement la présence de la plupart des gens qui s'étaient retrouvés avec eux au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Joshua Brooks était présent, avec son air niais, qui agaçait tellement James. Sa cravate noire et jaune était parfaitement nouée et son badge de préfet en chef luisait. Encore un qui devait l'astiquer toutes les soirées avant de dormir, maugréa le jeune homme.

« Ce que je veux vous demander, c'est si vous seriez intéressés de vous joindre à nous pour cerner ce qui se passe dans le château et tenter de rassembler notre magie face à ce qui nous attend dehors. »

« Tu nous demandes en bref si on veut se préparer à la chasse aux mangemorts, c'est ça, demanda Edward Davies, avec perplexité. »

« On peut voir ça comme ça. Mais c'est surtout dans le but de ne pas être pris au dépourvu… Puis, j'ai l'intuition que certaines choses vont se passer. »

James avisa que Sara Vinteberg était présente à la réunion, assise timidement sur le sofa au côté de Julia.

« Je crois qu'on a chacun un domaine dans lequel on est bons et qu'on devrait s'entraîner et en faire profiter les autres, déclara Julia avec ferveur. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter plus de personnes, demanda Joshua en croisant les bras. »

Lily rougit mais ce fut finalement Remus qui lui répondit d'un ton laconique.

« Je doute que si l'on va voir le professeur McGonnagal en déclarant qu'on ouvre un club de lutte anti-Voldemort, qu'elle accepte cela avec un grand sourire. Puis de nombreuses personnes font semblant de ne pas voir ce qui se passe dehors. Dans la majorité des familles, on pense que mettre ses enfants à Poudlard est bien suffisant pour leur protection. Je ne pense pas que tes parents t'encouragent à pourfendre les mages noirs… »

« Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, corrigea Joshua. »

Avisant que la nuit tombait rapidement, Lily alluma un des chandeliers et posa son regard d'émeraude sur les différents jeunes gens.

« Qui est donc d'accord par rapport à ce que je vous ai proposé, demanda la préfète en frissonnant. »

C'était pour elle un instant important, celui de savoir si ce qu'elle avait espéré se produirait, voir les gens qu'elle appréciait suivre le même chemin qu'elle.

« De toutes façons, ma mère n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais à Poudlard, déclara Edward avec humour. Je suis sûr que mon arrière-grand oncle aurait apprécié ça, il m'a toujours saoulé avec les troubles de Grindelwald ! »

« Il est encore vivant, demanda avec étonnement Sirius. Ca fait au moins plus d'un siècle et demi que Grindelwald a été défait. »

« Il est mort il y a sept ans mais il continue toujours d'hanter notre maison, au grand désespoir de ma mère, ajouta le Serdaigle. »

« Il était auror, demanda Julia en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami qui était assis sur un vieux tabouret branlant. »

« Pas vraiment… Il tenait un restaurant sur le chemin de Traverse mais considérait que grâce à lui, les aurors étaient mieux nourri qu'à la cantine du ministère ! »

Mary jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre et fit signe à Lily qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il n'était pas loin de neuf heures et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner. De plus, l'enchantement de la salle aux paons était assez limité dans le temps. Il leur faudrait trouver une autre salle plus adaptée à leurs réunions, qui se devait d'être discrètes.

« Et bien, déclarons que toutes les personnes ici présentes s'engagent à… »

James fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son séant.

« Attends un peu, Lily, il serait mieux de faire un serment magique ? »

« Et pourquoi donc, Potter ? »

« Parce que … »

James hésitait à avouer devant la préfète qu'un vague serment moldu où chacun se contentait de donner sa parole ou de jurer sur la tête d'un de ses sombres parents éloignés n'avait aucune valeur. Venant de lui, il était presque certain que la jeune fille prendrait mal le fait qu'il dénigre le monde moldu. Mais pour un engagement pareil, il valait mieux s'assurer que leur projet resterait bien gardé.

« James n'a pas tord, Lily, déclara Remus tandis que la préfète avait commencé à abhorrer une moue revêche. Si nous acceptons tous de nous lancer dans cette expérience, il vaut mieux prendre certaines précautions… Je propose qu'on trouve tout d'abord un nom à notre petit groupe puis qu'on procède à un serment magique. »

Lily observa que la plupart des étudiants acquiesçaient silencieusement aux paroles du jeune homme et elle poussa un soupir pour faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait. Ce qui l'attristait n'était pas tellement le fait de devoir recourir à la magie mais de se rendre compte que, bien qu'étant une sorcière, une petite part d'elle-même resterait toujours un peu moldue.

« Très bien, je m'occuperais de trouver un moyen de vous contacter plus efficacement, que messieurs les maraudeurs n'aient pas à geindre d'une retenue supplémentaire. Mais je vous demande en échange, rétorqua la rouquine en fixant Sirius d'un air sérieux, de trouver une salle adéquate pour nos réunions d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

« C'est d'accord, ajouta James. Pour finir, trouvons-nous un nom ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, tous les noms possibles et imaginables volèrent dans la salle qui semblait s'être transformée en volière. Sirius se disputait avec Edward en décrétant que les SAM (Sus. Aux. Mangemorts.) sonnaient très bien et Julia clamait haut et fort que le MDLCMN (Mouvement. De. Lutte. Contre. La. Magie. Noire.) était parfait. Il aurait pour cela fallu ajouter à la longue liste des cibles indésirables une grande majorité (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des élèves de Serpentard ainsi que tous les professeurs de Potion qui étaient passés à Poudlard (Brocklehurst et son haleine fétide en tête de liste).

« Et pourquoi pas l'Alliance de Pendragon, proposa Joshua une fois que le brouhaha se fut un peu calmé. »

« Où as-tu trouvé une telle idée, demanda James perplexe qu'un gamin comme lui puisse proposer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. »

« Ma mère m'avait acheté un livre sur le roi Arthur quand j'étais petit, balbutia t'il en constatant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait le maraudeur. »

Lily, quand à elle fixa sa baguette magique et réalisa que le nom que venait de proposer son acolyte lui plaisait énormément. Après tout, Viviane de Brocéliande et Uther Pendragon avaient tous les deux été les élèves du plus grand magicien de tous les temps, Merlin. Lily n'avait jamais avoué, même à Julia et Mary, les origines de sa baguette. Car ce n'était pas du crin de licorne ou encore un nerf de dragon qui s'y trouvait logé. Il était certain qu'avoir un cristal comme élément d'une baguette, elle-même trempée dans le sang de Viviane de Brocéliande ne devait pas être courant. La jeune fille avait toujours senti qu'un lien intrinsèque la liait à sa baguette depuis le tout premier jour où Ollivanders la lui avait remise il y avait déjà 7 ans.

« Moi, je trouve ce nom très bien, ajouta donc Lily tandis que les propositions se faisaient de plus en plus rares. »

« Passons alors au serment magique, déclara Remus en avalant sa salive. »

« Qui s'en charge, demanda Sirius. Un serment magique doit être prononcé correctement sinon…« Sinon quoi, demanda Joshua. »

« Il te pousse des choux-fleurs à la place des oreilles ! »

« Merci Sirius, pour ces quelques instants hautement intellectuels, coupa Remus. Je vais m'en chargeralors. »

« Rassurez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec un serment inviolable, votre histoire, déclara Julia. »

« Je crois que tu lis trop de magazines sorciers, Hindle, grogna James. »

Remus fit un signe négatif de la tête, sortit sa baguette de son uniforme un peu râpé et usé aux coudes avant de demander aux autres de se mettre en cercle. Comme pour faire une farandole, les jeunes gens se donnèrent la main mais il régnait dans la salle un silence majestueux empreint d'incertitude qui était bien différent d'une musique allègre. Remus ferma les yeux, souffla profondément et essaya d'effacer ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée. Line n'était pas présente car elle avait entraînement avec Yaltes. Le maraudeur fit un dernier effort pour vider son esprit, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se trompe. Même si un simple serment magique ne liait pas jusqu'à la mort ses participants, c'était tout de même un acte de magie avancée.

« Que ceux ici présents jurent qu'ils s'attachent par les liens de la magie à défendre la cause de l'Alliance de Pendragon et de ne pas le dévoiler à toutes personnes nuisibles à ses idées. Que la magie lie indéfectiblement les sorciers ici présents jusqu'à ce que le jureur, moi-même, Remus Jael Lupin, fils d'Armand Lupin, brise la chaîne. »

Un léger frisson parcouru le bras dénudé de Lily qui avait remonté ses mains et elle sentit tout d'abord la main gauche de Joshua frémir avant de s'apercevoir qu'un flux de magie très fin mais très pur parcourait le cercle. Successivement, on put lire sur le visage de chacun des participants que le flux de magie circulait avant que ce dernier ne revienne entre les mains de Remus chez qui la magie éclaira quelques instants le visage et un léger souffle balaya ses cheveux.

xxx

La bise glacée soufflait sourdement à leurs oreilles tandis que craquaient sous leurs pieds les mottes de terres à moitié gelées. Au loin, la lisière couleur cendre de la forêt interdite laissait s'échapper quelques nappes de brouillard qui nappaient jusqu'aux abords du lac. Le petit groupe était installé près de quelques rochers de granit sombre, entre lesquels des touffes d'ajoncs tentaient tant bien que mal de pousser.

Le jeune homme était assis, les genoux relevés tandis sa cape lourde d'humidité claquait dans l'air. Il gardait comme à son habitude un air faussement décontracté mais derrière son regard gris, son esprit tentait par tous les moyens de faire apparaître ce qui se tramait.

Il était devenu le porte-parole à Poudlard, étant lui-même en septième année. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais d'autres aurait pu endosser son rôle de meneur et le fait qu'on l'ait choisi lui conférait à la fois un statut particulier et au fond de lui un espoir d'ascension qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir.

Enfin, au loin, une silhouette voutée apparut, zigzaguant depuis les marches du château.

« C'est pas trop tôt, grogna un des serpentards adossé en dessous d'Evan Rosier qui laissait ses cheveux flotter au vent. »

« Dites, Crabbe et Goyle, si vous alliez faire un tour dans les parages, histoire de vérifier qu'on est vraiment tranquille, déclara Evan d'un geste impérial. »

« Profitez-en pour serrer la pince à ce bon vieux calmar géant, siffla Michael Zabini entre ses dents. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent en grommelant et rapidement, on ne distingua plus que leurs silhouettes massives et pataudes vers les berges boueuses. Evan Rosier avait organisé ce petit rendez-vous au dehors, loin des oreilles et des murmures des vieilles pierres de Poudlard. Car s'il s'amusait ainsi à jouer au petit chef, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait des comptes à rendre envers les mangemorts. Il ne savait pas encore précisément pourquoi il lui fallait surveiller l'élève qui arrivait timidement à travers la brume. Apparemment, cette personne était devenue importante aux yeux des mangemorts qui devaient utiliser quelques sombres moyens de pression pour la forcer à révéler ou exécuter ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Evan Rosier s'était entouré de Zabini qui restait aussi souvent que possible à ses côtés car si ces deux lourdingues de Crabbe et Goyle suffisaient à effrayer les autres étudiants et laisser le serpentard vaquer à ses occupations, l'intelligence fine et machiavélique de Michael Zabini se révélait souvent précieuse. Quand à Rogue, Rosier avait toujours été sceptique envers cet élève médiocre et renfermé. C'était finalement la haine renflouée en lui durant de longues années envers les maraudeurs qui avait convaincu Evan d'apporter sa confiance au serpentard. Et surtout, Rogue semblait trouver assez attirant bien des aspects sombres de la magie, comme s'il cherchait un autre moyen de valoir quelque chose face à la plupart des élèves, serpentards et d'autres maisons, qui l'ignoraient ou se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

Le nouvel arrivant fit encore quelques pas avant de ployer les genoux à terre. Rosier l'apostropha pour lui demander s'il s'occupait bien de surveiller la personne dont il était chargé. L'élève ânonna et une réflexion acerbe de Zabini eut tôt fait de dénouer sa langue. Rosier notait dans un coin de sa tête tous les éléments notables pour déterminer qui était cette personne si précieuse aux yeux des mangemorts. Mais Luke Travers lui avait fait comprendre abruptement qu'il devait se contenter des prérogatives qui lui étaient accordées.

« Bien, et alors, tu la croises souvent cette personne ? Tu arrives à l'approcher, lui parler ? »

L'autre marmonna qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait alors Evan claqua sa paume sourdement sur la pierre et fit sursauter la petite silhouette morte de peur. Au fond de lui, cela l'agaçait de ne servir que d'intermédiaire et de ne saisir que quelques brides d'informations. Il avait tenté de réfléchir aux élèves qui pourraient être intéressants pour les mangemorts mais pour l'instant, ses réflexions ne l'avaient pas mené bien loin.

Zabini à ces côtés, fixait d'un regard acéré la silhouette accroupie par terre et claqua de la langue avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique. Rosier regarda les lourds nuages qui flottaient, bas dans le ciel, annonciateur de pluies et de tempêtes. A quelques mètres de là, les eaux dormantes du lac frissonnaient et les ajoncs verdâtres ployaient sous les assauts du vent. Pourquoi donc le seigneur des ténèbres paraissait-il aussi intéressé par les élèves de Poudlard ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'enfant d'un personnage influent que les mangemorts voulaient faire chanter ? Après tout, l'idée n'était pas bête du tout. Ainsi, ils auraient les mains libres et pourraient peu à peu prendre le contrôle des institutions. Il lui fallait gagner une longueur d'avance et parvenir à deviner quel était le plan qu'on tentait de si bien lui cacher.

fin du chapitre 12


	14. 13 Les ennuis du ministère

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai, comme beaucoup de fans, fini de lire le tome 7 d'Harry Potter et que cette histoire ayant été planifié bien avant sa sortie, donc soyez indulgent face aux (grosses) différences !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir. 

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

De retour au chateau, Lily décide de convoquer ceux connaissent maintenant l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, les maraudeurs se retrouvent enfin associés aux jeunes filles pour tenter d'en apprendre toujours plus. Une petite organisation secrète se forme ainsi à Poudlard : l'alliance de Pendragon. Pourtant, Voldemort et ses sbires semblent faire profil bas depuis peu mais ce n'est jamais bon signe. Car les aspirants mangemorts dont Rosier est le chef ont une mission à tenir.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue. Certains lui prêtent des sentiments pour Lily.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Capitaine et gardien. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Autrefois charmant et rieur, après avoir tenté de travailler de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme, il semble plonger dans la dépression.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 13 : LES ENNUIS DU MINISTERE.

Il lui aurait fallu au moins encore un peu de temps pour finir son devoir mais le regard acéré de la bibliothécaire dans son dos lui avait fait comprendre que Miss Pince tenait à aller dîner rapidement. La jeune fille prit donc avec soin les notes qu'elle avait écrites et le pesant volume entre ses bras. Devant le guichet, elle tendit le livre à la bibliothécaire qui le saisit d'un geste automatique et las pour tamponner rageusement à l'encre rouge le signet d'emprunt.

« Vous devez le ramenez mardi prochain, Miss Korn. »

Janet acquiesça d'un vague geste de la tête avant de repartir d'un pas lent vers la lourde porte pour rejoindre les couloirs glaciaux du château. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi dans la grande salle et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle était sortie de la bibliothèque, la jeune fille se rendait compte que manger quelque chose de chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. La fatigue montait peu à peu en elle, rendant chaque pas plus désagréable alors que ses membres étaient envahis d'engourdissements.

Longeant un couloir sombre dans lequel seul un flambeau grésillait, son regard s'aiguisa et elle distingua un rat s'enfuir entre deux pierres mal soudées du mur. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait parfois du bon à avoir une vue si perçante. La nuit n'était jamais synonyme pour elle d'inconnu, d'ombres menaçantes ou de bruits étranges. Alors que tant d'autres enfants craignaient les ténèbres des heures passées après minuit, la nuit était pour Janet un apaisant royaume où tout se dévoilait à ses yeux avec une clairvoyance accrue.

Peu de personne avait remarqué le don de la jeune serpentarde et c'était mieux ainsi, considérait-elle. Blotties dans leur lit, ses camarades de dortoir ne se doutaient pas que le regard ambré de la jeune fille parcourait la pièce avant de s'endormir. Cependant, avoir la chance de voir aussi bien qu'un félin dans l'obscurité avait des inconvénients. Car assez souvent, de violents maux de tête assenaient ses tempes et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se reposer dans l'obscurité pour tenter de reposer ses yeux au regard perçant.

Elle poussa la lourde porte de chêne noire sur laquelle était gravé deux serpents d'argent entrelacé. L'intérieur de la salle commune de serpentards paraissait à peu près tranquille. Le feu brillait dans la cheminée d'un éclat pâle et les lourdes tentures vertes et argent drapaient le plafond avec élégance. Dans les gros fauteuils de cuir sombre boursoufflés se tenaient quelques élèves qui se retournèrent à son arrivée.

« Tiens, au fait, Korn, Rosier m'a chargé de te dire qu'il espérait te voir au rendez-vous que vous avez ce soir... »

La voix persiflante et suffisante de la jeune fille suffit à agresser les oreilles de Janet. Elle ne répondit tout d'abord pas et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs quand on la héla.

« Surtout ne te donne pas la peine de répondre, Miss Je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, rétorqua amèrement Pauline Astor. »

Le groupe de jeunes gens pouffa de rire et la dénommée Pauline parut très satisfaite de son arrogance. Les sixièmes années étaient à bien des points de vue désagréables. Assez âgé pour tyranniser les plus jeunes et leur donner des ordres, ils considéraient que l'aura d'Evan Rosier qui trônait sur les serpentards tel un roi sur sa cour leur conférait une quelconque importance. Janet imaginait parfaitement la joie presque hystérique de Pauline Astor quand Rosier s'était adressé à elle, avec son petit sourire charmeur.

« Tu pourras dire à Rosier qu'il peut faire ses commissions lui-même et que ça ne sert à rien de m'attendre ce soir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de venir… »

« Je suis tout ouï pour entendre tes doléances, Janet. »

Rosier, accompagné de Zabini et de ses deux gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle, venait de franchir la porte de la salle commune. Son apparition avait donné lieu à un peu d'effervescence dans les conversations des élèves. Le jeune homme était encore vêtu de sa cape noire, luisante de fines gouttes de pluie. Alors qu'il recoiffait ses cheveux d'un geste lent, son regard glacé effleura le visage de Janet.

La jeune fille avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le comportement arrogant et prétentieux du préfet. Sa façon de vouloir diriger les autres la dérangeait, elle qui préférait la solitude aux longs palabres des autres étudiants. Et si elle avait accepté de faire partie du petit groupe d'aspirants, c'était autant pour ne pas avoir de questions de la part des autres que par compassion pour Bridget Schulz. Bridget était une jeune fille timorée, assez effacée et ses incertitudes avaient conduit Janet à apprécier sa compagnie de temps à autre. La rouquine se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée où rentrant d'une promenade nocturne, elle avait trouvé Bridget, les joues creusées de sillons causés par les larmes. Sa camarade avait peur de s'engager à travers les idées de Rosier et Janet lui avait promis de la suivre dans cette épreuve.

Bref, Bridget était certainement une des rares personnes à avoir un peu d'estime de la part de Janet. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut spécifiquement méprisante mais la plupart des autres élèves lui paraissaient aussi peu intéressants qu'un veracrasse. Et Evan Rosier avec sa petite suffisance qui apparaissait toujours au coin de ses sourires narquois en faisait bien évidemment partie.

« Je disais que je ne viendrais pas ce soir, Rosier. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Et quoi donc, Korn ? A part méditer toute seule dans le noir ? »

« C'est toujours plus épanouissant que d'écouter tes contestations. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre qui se contente d'écouter aux portes pour tout rapporter, non ? »

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était peut être allée un peu loin envers Rosier mais il était trop tard pour retirer ses paroles. Et de toute façon, elle ne regrettait jamais de lancer des pointes acérées au jeune homme. Quant à Rosier, son visage blêmit légèrement et il resta statiquement debout, scrutant la jeune fille qui le dévisageait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Contrairement à toi, j'ai des perspectives d'avenir, Korn. Et je t'assure que tu regretteras sous peu de te moquer de nous… »

Janet ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la fin des menaces lancées par le jeune homme. Elle se retourna d'un pas vif, laissant sa robe claquer dans l'air derrière elle.

xxx

Lily disposa avec soin et adresse son livre de métamorphose et plongea son nez dedans pour suivre les instructions. Elle donna un coup de baguette dans le vague et ne se rendit pas compte que quelques étincelles avaient jailli sur son voisin.

Sirius Black chassa les étincelles orangées d'un geste de la main et posa son menton dans sa main pour observer le visage angélique de la préfète. McGonnagal avait stipulé aux maraudeurs de se séparer et de travailler en binôme avec d'autres camarades moins tentés par les plaisanteries. Le jeune homme avait donc passé presque une heure à bailler aux corneilles en regardant Lily tenter vainement de se concentrer et de se montrer studieuse. Pourtant, Sirius voyait parfaitement quelques signes d'inattentions qui témoignaient que l'esprit de la préfète était ailleurs.

« Dis, Lily, tu pourrais arrêter de me jeter des étincelles, s'il te plait ? »

Lily redressa la tête et lorgna son voisin d'un air qu'elle voulait austère mais Sirius vit bien une brève esquisse de sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Désolée, Black. C'est que… »

« Tu as la tête ailleurs, n'est ce pas ? »

Lily abandonna le paragraphe sur la corrélation entre le volume et la densité de l'objet à métamorphoser pour contempler le regard sombre du maraudeur. Décidément, ce dernier était assez doué pour remarquer de minuscules détails chez les autres. Oui, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs car plusieurs idées taraudaient sa pensée. Trop de changements arrivaient si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tous les intégrer. La petite société secrète dont elle était l'investigatrice lui paraissait après coup irréaliste, tout comme le fait de devoir côtoyer à égal les maraudeurs. Durant les six dernières années, les quatre garçons avaient plutôt passé leur temps à la faire grincer des dents, surtout depuis qu'elle avait été nommée préfète. Puis peu à peu, des liens étranges s'étaient tissés entre eux.

Lily s'était toujours bien entendu avec Remus qui avait comme elle la passion des livres et passait pour être le plus atypiques des maraudeurs. Malgré ses airs réservés, discuter avec le jeune homme était agréable. Quant à Sirius Black, il avait longtemps paru aux yeux de Lily comme étant une tête brûlée, une grande gueule. Mais derrière ça, la jeune fille avait senti que le jeune homme cachait une certaine sensibilité qui lui permettait de lire à travers les gens. Et la préfète se souvenait parfois des moments d'intimité qu'elle avait partagés avec Sirius l'an passé, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de lui dévoiler ses pouvoirs.

Oui, c'était indéniable que ses relations avec les maraudeurs étaient entrain de changer. Sauf très certainement avec James Potter. Lily avait encore espéré il y avait quelques mois que le garçon l'invite au bal mais elle avait profondément refoulé les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Et elle ne savait jamais comment cerner James Potter qui se montrait si souvent arrogant, égoïste et altruiste.

« Hum… c'est vrai, je pensais à …. »

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Un grand beau garçon, brun aux regards ravageurs… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas toi… »

« Encore heureux, j'aurai du mal à succomber devant toutes ses filles qui s'arrachent mon corps. »

Lily pouffa en écoutant les sottises de son voisin mais comprit aussitôt que le maraudeur faisait plutôt allusion aux ragots qui circulaient à propos d'elle et de Joshua Brooks.

« Franchement, Sirius, tu me déçois de croire toutes les âneries que rapportent ces greluches de Poufsouffle, répondit la jeune fille en le dévisageant. »

« Hum… tu avoues donc toi-même que ces rumeurs sont fondées ! En même temps, il est de notoriété publique que les préfets en chef finissent toujours plus ou moins ensembles. »

Lily haussa les épaules mais elle vit alors apparaître devant elle le regard plein d'innocence de Joshua. Une grande amitié était née entre elle et lui, autant du fait du caractère serviable et plaisant du jeune homme que du fait que tous deux venaient de familles moldues. Il était vrai que Joshua l'avait accompagné au bal et avait ensuite accepté de bonne grâce de faire parti de leur petite société secrète.

« Ca n'enchante pas tout le monde d'ailleurs… Je ne devrai pas te le dire mais tu es entrain de briser les rêves d'un autre jeune homme désespérément fou amoureux de toi… »

« Si tu parles de Potter, Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer ! »

« J'aurai au moins essayé, souffla Sirius en se redressant tandis que le professeur McGonnagal circulait dans les rangs de son air austère. »

A cet instant, on frappa sourdement à la porte et alors que la vielle femme lançait un « entrez » sonore, un courant d'air froid emplit la classe et le fantôme de Nick Quasi-sans-tête traversa la porte. Son costume renaissance était toujours aussi bouffi, tout comme la collerette qui retenait maladroitement sa tête dodelinant de gauche à droite alors qu'il s'avançait en planant vers l'estrade.

« Et bien, Nick, que voulez-vous, demanda le professeur en pinçant la bouche. »

« Le directeur vous demande de toute urgence, professeur. »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il donc ? »

Le fantôme glissa souplement sur quelques mètres avant de soupirer quelques paroles obscures au professeur qui blémit rapidement. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait sur son bureau et regarda d'un air strict les griffondors attablés devant elle, louchant pour la plupart au dessus de leur grimoire.

« Bien… Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, jeune gens. Miss Evans, raccompagnez vos camarades à la salle commune, s'il vous plait. Je pense qu'il vous sera communiqué de plus amples informations au déjeuner. »

Aussitôt après le départ de la vielle femme escorté du fantôme, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le couloir à marcher d'un pas lent pour aller déposer leurs affaires à la tour de gryffondor. Lily marchait en tête en se demandant quelle mauvaise nouvelle pouvait bien interrompre ainsi un cours. De plus, le regard soucieux qu'avait jeté Minerva McGonnagal avant de les abandonner lui avait fait pressentir le pire venant d'une sorcière aussi déterminée. Etrangement, Julia talonnait la préfète pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle-même en pensait.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe, Lily, demanda la jeune fille d'une voix sourde. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Julia, rétorqua Lily en abordant avec maladresse la grosse dame en rose. »

Lily abandonna momentanément ses camarades pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait facilement des moments de faiblesse, comme des étourdissements et tous ces bouleversements n'étaient pas faits pour lui permettre d'y penser. Alors qu'elle appuyait ses mains encore ruisselantes d'eau sur la faïence du lavabo, elle vit le reflet de Line apparaître dans le miroir. La jeune française paraissait elle aussi soucieuse mais son regard vert était toujours aussi insondable que le lac.

« Ecoute, Lily, je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe, murmura t'elle. »

« Pourquoi me le dire à moi, alors ? Allons annoncer ça aux autres, proposa Lily en recoiffant quelques mèches de cheveux indisciplinés derrière ses oreilles. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort et je préfère que ce soit Dumbledore qui l'annonce… Il saura trouver les mots pour… »

« Mais enfin, les mots pour quoi, Line ! »

Line s'avança délicatement vers la préfète et saisit doucement ses deux bras qui ballaient le long du corps.

« Ecoute, je pense qu'une des antennes du ministère de la magie a été attaquée, Lily. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que des doutes planent à Londres… Plusieurs membres ministériels ont disparus étrangement depuis le début de l'année et cela sans explications. De plus, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des fuites sur certaines informations confidentielles qui doivent très certainement profiter aux mangemorts. »

« Tu veux dire que Voldemort a attaqué le ministère de la magie, chuchota Lily avec malaise. »

« Oui… mais je veux que tu n'en dises pas un mot aux autres, s'il te plait. Je sais que pas mal d'élèves ont des parents qui y travaillent… »

Lily déglutit avec douleur en pensant à Julia dont la mère travaillait pour le département des catastrophes magiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles redescendirent pour retrouver leurs camarades qui s'apprêtaient à aller déjeuner.

Dans la grande salle, le directeur se trouvait déjà debout et il fit signe aux élèves de s'asseoir rapidement. Apparemment, tous les élèves n'avaient pas eu leurs cours interrompus car la plupart des étudiants regardèrent Albus Dumbledore avec un air étonné quand il prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, il y a des jours où j'aimerai n'avoir rien d'autres à vous annoncer que les prochains matchs de Quidditch ou encore les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-lard. Cependant, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, je me dois aussi en ces temps sombres de vous communiquer des informations que de toutes façons, vos courriers personnels ou encore la presse, évoqueront d'ici peu. Il se trouve qu'une des antennes du ministère de la magie a du essuyé un attentat perpétré par celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Certains et certaines parmis vous ont très certainement des parents qui travaillaient pour le détachement du pays de galles du ministère…. Ces élèves peuvent se rendre auprès de Madame Pomfresh qui pourra s'occuper d'eux. Pour les autres, les cours de l'après-midi sont maintenus. »

De plusieurs endroits, des cris étouffés éclatèrent tout comme des sanglots étouffés. Quelques élèves quittèrent aussitôt la table, presque en courant. A vrai dire, Lily n'avait nullement faim depuis que Line lui avait révélé l'attaque. Elle saisit fermement la main de Julia dont des larmes pointaient entre ses cils. Une heure plus tard, peu avant que les cours reprennent, Julia avait retrouvé un peu de contenance et tentait de joindre son père par la poudre de cheminette. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le visage de son frère qui apparut avec précipitation.

« Chris…. Est-ce … que tu as … eu des nouvelles de Maman ? »

« Je vois que Dumbledore a dû vous mettre au courant, soupira le jeune homme dont le visage semblait mangé par les flammes qui avaient pris une teinte verte. »

Julia déglutit bruyamment en serrant entre ses doigts les pans de sa jupe.

« Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi… Je me préparais à la rejoindre à Cardiff pour voir si je pouvais aider. Surtout, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour maman ! Comme elle le dit elle-même, quand on l'appelle, c'est qu'il est hélas déjà trop tard. »

« Christopher… Pourrais-tu … lui demander quelque chose, s'il te plait, murmura Julia après avoir poussé un profond soupir qui avait libéré son âme de la tension qui l'habitait. »

« Va s'y, je t'écoute, rétorqua son frère avec détermination. »

« Peut-elle me faire parvenir une liste des personnes ayant des enfants à Poudlard et qui travaillaient là-bas au moment de l'attaque. »

« Tu sais, tout ça sera publié dans la gazette, Julia »

« Oui, mais d'ici qu'elle nous parvienne, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de laisser autant d'élèves dans l'incertitude. »

« Très bien, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire. »

Aussitôt les flammes reprirent leur chatoyante couleur rouge et or et Julia se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir craquelé, les mains accrochant les accoudoirs. Bien que son frère l'ait en partie rassuré, Lily remarqua que le visage de sa camarade était toujours aussi livide, encadré par ses mèches de cheveux sombres qui tombaient en désordre sur son uniforme.

Des élèves s'étaient massés autour de Julia en tendant avidement leur visage, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur les conséquences de la catastrophe. L'appréhension se lisait sur de nombreux visages et chacun aurait aimé en savoir plus. Lily constata avec aigreur que pour certains l'avidité de phénoménal était une façon de se donner des émotions fortes. Une jeune fille trépignait et s'agrippa aux épaules de Julia en bousculant d'autres étudiants. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes qui n'attendaient qu'une certitude pour exploser en ruisseau humide sur ses joues rebondies.

Le spectacle torturait Lily qui comprenait l'angoisse de certains élèves mais l'ambiance lourde et pesante qui planait depuis l'annonce de la tragédie rendait les élèves pénibles. Lily abandonna Julia aux mains expertes de Mary qui l'accompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs, fuyant ainsi l'effervescence malsaine de la salle commune. Elle-même se saisit de la jeune fille prête à pleurer et la poussa dehors sous le regard sévère de la grosse Dame en Rose.

« En voilà des façons, s'indigna cette dernière, bouffie dans sa robe de taffetas. »

« Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, grogna Lily. Et laissez les préfets faire leur travail ! »

Lily s'avança d'un pas décidé, soutenant l'autre jeune fille par le coude, avec la ferme intention de la mener à l'infirmerie. Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle découvrit que de nombreux élèves allaient et venaient dans la galerie menant au repaire de Madame Pomfresh. La gryffondor avait fini par éclater en sanglots au grand damne de Lily qui frappa vigoureusement à la porte. Le visage de l'infirmière la contempla et lui fit comprendre de rentrer.

« Asseyez-la ici, ajouta t'elle avant de disparaître derrière le rideau qui dissimulaient les lits des malades. »

Elle revient assez rapidement, saisit le poignet de la jeune fille qui après sa crise de larmes, était totalement amorphe, le regard dans le vague. Madame Pomfresh attrapa un énorme flacon et enfourna une cuiller de sirop dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui l'avala sans protester.

« Bien ! Merci, Miss Evans. Je vais me débrouiller avec celle-ci. Mais par pitié, n'attendez-pas que des gens comme elles fassent une crise pour me les amener, s'il vous plait… »

« Je ferai ce que je pourrai, répondit Lily avec un air morose. »

En se retrouvant dans le couloir, Lily remarqua qu'il était bientôt deux heures et que les cours de l'après-midi allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Dumbledore avait stipulé que les cours étaient maintenus et la préfète ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas y aller. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensa en se souvenant que le professeur Greylake les attendait dans une salle lugubre de l'aile Ouest. Lily était nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir cours d'enchantements. Owen Greylake avait réussi depuis le début de l'année à lui passer l'envie d'étudier ce qui avait été depuis sa première année à Poudlard, sa matière préférée et dans laquelle elle excellait.

A son habitude, l'homme attendait les élèves d'un regard désapprobateur, leur faisant déjà regretter d'avoir eu le courage de venir en cours. Pourtant, Lily avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Mary et Julia, et même d'autres élèves ; tous s'accordaient à dire que Greylake était froid et cassant, peu enclin aux bavardages inutiles et aux flatteries mais aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient ressenti, au contraire de la préfète, sa magie se figer dans son corps face au professeur.

Lily avisa que Julia semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée et elle se glissa aux côtés de Line qui lui avait gardé une place.

Alors que le professeur évoquait l'association de différentes formules, les élèves grattaient avec hargne le papier, désespérant de manquer un seul mot de l'explication compliqué. Pourtant, Lily abandonna rapidement et laissa le bout de sa plume lui chatoyer doucement le visage. La jeune fille se pencha et attira l'attention de Line.

« Line, comment savais-tu ce qui allait arriver, murmura Lily dans un souffle à peine audible. »

« Ecoute, Lily, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment… »

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit… et…. »

« Lily, je n'aurai pas du te parler de ça. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention à… »

« Evans, faites-le moi savoir si mon cours est si ennuyeux que vous vous sentez l'irrésistible envie de discuter avec votre voisine, lança Greylake en soupesant du regard, Lily qui se tassa sur son banc. »

Les lèvres de Lily tentèrent d'articuler une quelconque excuse mais ce fut sans espoir. Les regards des autres élèves la contemplaient discrètement, à moitié caché derrière leur parchemin, plume en l'air.

Owen Greylake était adossé au tableau noir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sur sa chemise bleutée. Ses longs cheveux chatains voilaient comme à leur habitude son regard et ce n'est que furtivement que la préfète entrevit un éclair argenté qui la figea sur place.

Enfin, le professeur bougea pour appuyer ses paumes sur le bord de son bureau, sur lequel ne trônaient qu'un miroir et trois grimoires mangés aux mites. La pièce n'avait plus ce délicieux capharnaüm du temps du professeur Flitwick, où se côtoyaient allègrement oreillers en soie, plumes multicolores et grimoires poussiéreux. Maintenant, le bureau avait pris un aspect froid et austère.

« Et bien, Evans, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la journée. Une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, il me semble. »

Quelques chuchotements s'échappèrent parmi les rangs car il était rare qu'un préfet, et encore un préfet en chef, reçoive ainsi une sanction habituellement destinée aux agitateurs ou récalcitrants de l'autorité professoral. Lily plaqua sa main sur ses cheveux comme pour accentuer le soupir qui lui déchira la poitrine. Greylake se retourna et corrigea des annotations qu'il avait rédigées sur une formule.

Le soir venu, Lily se souvint de la punition imposée par le professeur d'enchantements et hésitait encore à s'y rendre. Julia lui déclara d'oublier tout ça et de plutôt prendre un bon roman pour se changer les idées de cette journée qui s'était révélée pénible et éprouvante pour tous.

Mais au fond d'elle, sa mauvaise conscience la taraudait. D'abord, la préfète sentait poindre une migraine qui se révèleraient sous peu accablante. Puis s'imaginer face à face avec Greylake suffisait à ce que son corps soit parcouru de sueurs froides.

Pourtant, elle se leva à regret et franchit d'un geste encore assez résolu le portrait vide de la grosse dame, qui était allée manger des confiseries avec un des autres tableaux de la galerie Nord.

Elle arpenta les couloirs lugubres et commença d'abord par se diriger vers le bureau du professeur, espérant le trouver présent. Les flambeaux crachotaient furtivement et quelques étincelles jaillissaient, malingres, dans l'obscurité. La préfète glissa ses mains glacées dans ses poches et sa bague en argent s'accrocha à la doublure de sa jupe. Lily frotta donc vigoureusement son doigt abimé et sentit qu'au contact du métal, sa magie s'éveillait lentement dans son corps. Bientôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit et elle retrouva un peu de courage pour continuer à arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à l'antre de Greylake.

Lily soupçonnait le professeur de jouer un faux numéro. Qu'avait-il voulu lui démontrer lors de sa convocation dans le bureau de McGonnagal pour lui parler de sa magie ? Depuis, Lily s'était montrée bien plus prudente et utilisait ses pouvoirs à moindre essian. Plus tard les gens le découvriraient, mieux cela vaudrait. Sirius Black était maintenant dans la confidence mais Lily lui faisait confiance. Après tout, le maraudeur gardait déjà le lourd secret de son ami Lupin, atteint de lycanthropie et semblait n'avoir jamais fait défaut à sa parole.

Lily découvrit que la porte du bureau du professeur était entrouverte et elle s'y engouffra silencieusement. La pièce était emplie par l'obscurité nocturne et seul un vague rayon de lune éclairait par intermittence l'estrade et les pupitres. Etrangement, la porte menant aux appartements du professeur laissait échapper une faible clarté par l'interstice entre la cloison et le battant. Curieuse, Lily fit apparaître une petite sphère lumineuse dans sa main et s'approcha prudemment de la clarté. Elle referma sa paume et la lumière mourut, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour voir à travers la serrurerie en ferronnerie. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la cloua sur place.

Un nuage de poussière argentée nappait la pièce qui avait pris des couleurs chatoyantes. L'éclat des tapisseries sublimait les reflets chaleureux des cadres dorés des tableaux. Les particules voletaient légèrement à travers la chambre. Lily resta certainement longtemps accroupie car lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses genoux étaient barrés d'un sillon profond fait par la marche en pierre.

Dans la chambre des maraudeurs, Sirius était adossé sur l'épais coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller, une fine feuille de parchemin entre ses doigts fébriles. L'écriture alambiqué mais devenu malhabile de son père couvrait ainsi quelques feuillets éparts sur son édredon. James, siégeant à l'autre extrémité du lit, regardait son meilleur ami d'un œil attristé. Car il savait parfaitement que chaque nouvelle lettre d'Orion Black, le père de Sirius, révélait à ce dernier, l'état dépressif de son père depuis la mort de sa femme.

La voix nouée de Sirius s'astreignait à lire à voix haute les phrases assez souvent incohérentes qui couvraient le papier. Cette fois ci, Orion Black racontait qu'il se trouvait au ministère lorsqu'on avait appris l'attaque de l'antenne de Cardiff. Sirius soupira en découvrant la description navrante de son père tentant de se voir confier une mission, comme au temps où il dirigeait la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette.

« Pourtant, Raoul sait parfaitement que je suis efficace sur le terrain. Si on acceptait enfin de me donner du travail, je m'occuperai … D'ailleurs, il semble bien peu préoccupé par la disparition de certains de leurs collègues depuis le début de l'année ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on va faire croire qu'ils se sont perdus par transplanation dans un marais écossais. Tous recherchaient apparemment une personne mais il semblerait qu'on leur mette des bâtons dans les roues… »

S'en suivait un paragraphe où le père de Sirius, après cette tirade énergique, se mettait à pleurer sur sa solitude et son désespoir. Sirius finit par abandonner le feuillet d'un geste incertain, car finalement chaque nouvelle lettre de son père lui démontrait dans quel état sombrait ce dernier.

xxx

« Korn n'est pas là, ce soir, demanda la voix neutre de Zabini avec flegme. »

« Non, il faut croire que à tout arrogance il y a une justice dans ce bas monde. Le corps de sa mère a été découvert dans les décombres du ministère, déclara Rosier en se délectant de chaque mot et finissant sa phrase par un petit claquement de langue satisfait. »

« De toutes façons, entre les fois où elle s'absente pour rester prostrée dans le noir, ça ne change pas grande chose, ajouta une fille aux regards acérés derrière ses lunettes en écaille. »

Rosier s'adossa paisiblement dans son fauteuil, contemplant les aspirants mangemorts assis de façon inconfortable sur de petits tabourets branlants.

« Ca vous rappellera qu'il vaut mieux lui être fidèle, conclut Evan Rosier en prospectant d'un regard sadique les visages autour de lui »

fin du chapitre 13

10


	15. 14 Pour quoi sonne le glas

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai comme beaucoup de fans fini de lire le tome 7 d'Harry Potter et que cette histoire ayant été planifié bien avant sa sortie, il en faut voir

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai comme beaucoup de fans fini de lire le tome 7 d'Harry Potter et que cette histoire ayant été planifié bien avant sa sortie, il en faut voir

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

De retour à leur étude, Lily décide de convoquer ceux connaissent maintenant l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, les maraudeurs se retrouvent enfin associés aux jeunes filles pour tenter d'en apprendre toujours plus. Une petite organisation secrète se forme ainsi à Poudlard : l'alliance de Pendragon. Pourtant, Voldemort et ses sbires semblent faire profil bas depuis peu mais ce n'est jamais bon signe. Car les aspirants mangemorts dont Rosier est le chef ont une mission à tenir.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue. Certains lui prêtent des sentiments pour Lily.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Keïta Pélias : Se nomme en réalité Anderson Thésée. Ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est un mercenaire habitué à la triste cruauté des humains dont il a fait la douloureuse expérience.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

Corwin Illian: Oubliator et charmante mère de famille. Elle a sauvé des vies lors de l'attentat sur le chemin de Traverse et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Prewett Matthew : Ancien Serdaigle. Il travaille pour Dumbledore en temps que duelliste combattant.

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 14 : POUR QUI SONNE LE GLAS.

Aliénor avait eu bien du mal à accepter son retour à Poudlard. Le grand château, son caractère gothique et surprenant, ne lui rappelait pas forcément que de bons souvenirs. Cela avait été bien difficile pour elle, avec son handicap, de parvenir à s'intégrer. Moqueries et aversions avaient longtemps fait parti de son quotidien. Car dans le monde des sorciers, chaque petite différence, si minime fût-elle, faisait de vous un être à part et souvent rejeté par la société.

Etre aveugle n'avait pourtant jamais paru à la jeune fille être un handicap car ses parents l'avaient élevée comme si de rien n'était, avec autant d'amour et de tendresse, que si Aliénor avait pu découvrir les couleurs du monde qui l'entourait. Le jour de ses onze ans, ses parents s'étaient pourtant disputés, sa mère refusant d'exposer sa fille chérie à la dureté promise par Poudlard mais surtout par les autres étudiants.

La jeune femme avait décidé en ce samedi de ranger ses affaires qui s'accumulaient maintenant dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs mois. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de considérer Poudlard comme son chez-elle et ses malles s'entassaient dans un coin poussiéreux de ses appartements. Ses doigts glissaient sur le tissu des vêtements qu'elle étendait sur son lit alors que la matinée commençait à peine. Ainsi, deux chemises rejoignirent les lourdes robes déjà étalées sur les draps.

Etrangement, ses études au sein de Poudlard lui avaient apporté une grande joie en découvrant que malgré ses yeux aveugles, elle était capable de voir, bien que ce fût à sa façon. Jusqu'à alors, tout lui paraissait plus ou moins obscur et voilà que maintenant, à travers ses paupières, explosaient des milliers d'étoiles lumineuses, des lumières plus ou moins diaphanes, parées de couleurs chatoyantes. Cette magie qui s'était développée en elle avec l'âge, la jeune femme pouvait maintenant la percevoir mieux que tout le monde. Aliénor ne voyait les gens que par leur magie mais c'était déjà bien extraordinaire pour elle.

Ayant enfin remis un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se décida à travailler un peu et s'attabla donc à un petit bureau en noyer sur lequel reposaient quelques rouleaux de parchemins et deux ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince l'avait regardé d'un air soupçonneux, comme l'avait laissé deviné la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix chuintante.

Aliénor Smith tapota sa baguette sur le bord du bureau et un léger ruban de fumée rose apparut. Aussitôt, des bruits sourds parvinrent de sous l'armoire et un minuscule animal chemina jusqu'à elle en trottinant. Avec agilité, la petite bestiole qui ressemblait fort à une souris grimpa sur sa chaise puis sur le bureau et la regarda de ses yeux humides.

« Très bien, chuchoteur, j'ai besoin de tes services… »

Le professeur se saisit d'un peu de poudre que renfermait un coffré laquée et la jeta délicatement sur les pages du grimoire mangé aux mites. Le museau de la petite souris, qui n'en était pas une, frémit et elle se mit aussitôt à courir sur le parchemin. Puis une fois, que l'animal eut fini de serpenter entre les lignes du grimoire, Aliénor la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et la plaça sur son épaule. Aussitôt de minuscules couinements résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Le chuchoteur, ayant suivi le tracé de l'encre parsemée de poussière, exprimait par ses petits bruits le texte écrit et Aliénor se concentrait pour saisir le moindre son.

Mais tout à coup, on frappa délicatement à sa porte. Aliénor abandonna donc son travail et se redressa. Le son venait apparemment de la lourde porte qui donnait sur ses appartements. Elle se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la haute silhouette de Roland Yaltes, le poing dressé en l'air, s'apprêtant de nouveau à ébranler la porte de chêne. Une espèce de sourire gêné se crispa sur le visage de l'homme et aussitôt, ses yeux clairs balayèrent l'embrasure de la porte et la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Aliénor parut un peu surprise en découvrant le Français debout devant sa porte. Lorsque Yaltes passait dans les couloirs, et qu'Aliénor le précédait ou lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle des professeurs et le découvrait dans un coin de la pièce, elle discernait toujours avec un certain étonnement la magie du jeune homme. Si ses yeux ne pouvaient que saisir la magie, tous ses autres sens étaient tendus pour saisir la moindre parcelle d'information sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Les intonations des voix, les odeurs en disaient souvent bien plus long qu'on ne le désirait.

« Euh… Bonjour Aliénor. Désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure mais j'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec vous. »

Aliénor écouta avec malice le léger accent du Français et sentit l'appréhension de sa voix.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, professeur Yaltes. »

« Appelez-moi Roland, je vous en prie. J'ai bien du mal à me faire à cette froideur entre collègues. Je voulais juste vous demander un conseil par rapport à un sortilège »

Aliénor sentit son visage s'empourprer et elle pinça fermement les lèvres pour se reprendre. Parmi tous ses collègues, certains se montraient assez aimables mais cela n'allait jamais jusqu'à la petite discussion amicale. D'autres lui témoignaient plutôt de la compassion ou encore un certain dégout. Mais Roland Yaltes n'était pas de ceux là : sans se montrer obséquieux, il la saluait toujours aimablement et prenait même assez souvent soin de discuter avec elle de quelques élèves.

« J'imagine que cela doit vous changer de vous retrouver coincé derrière un bureau face à une bande de jeunes pour la plupart inintéressés par les études. J'avais plutôt cru comprendre que vous êtes un homme de terrain. »

« Hum, évidement, c'est l'idée que la plupart des gens se font des Lames. La plupart de mes camarades lors de mes études étaient en effet des têtes brulées… mais même si j'aime le gout de l'action, mon poste actuel a tout de même de nombreuses obligations que j'apprécie. »

« Vous voulez parler de… »

A cet instant, un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux professeurs. Les mains d'Aliénor s'appuyèrent sur le battant de la porte et ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement dans les veinures du bois. Roland Yaltes, dans sa veste noire près du corps, eut une petite grimace et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le visage pâle et immobile de sa collègue.

« Bien, je vais vous prêter un livre pour votre sort. Mais attendez… Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la salle des professeurs, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, déclara Aliénor pour rompre le silence qui s'était insinué entre eux. »

Aliénor avait bien sûr remarqué que parmi ses collègues d'étranges échanges étaient faits à voix basses et que les individus, qui traînaient dans le château ou passaient la plupart du temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avaient un but en commun. Cette société secrète laissait Aliénor assez perplexe : pour elle, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la vie que le plaisir de lire ou de profiter, lorsque que le temps était clément, de l'agréable parc de Poudlard. Avec son handicap, elle n'avait aucune chance de se voir proposer de siéger auprès des enchanteurs, des lames ou encore de ce mage de guerre au caractère irritable.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait eu du ressenti envers ces camarades qui débattaient de savoir s'il valait mieux être médicomage ou auror alors qu'elle-même savait pertinemment, qu'elle aurait peu de chance de travailler. Non, c'était certain, les grandes quêtes et aventures, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Pourtant, Yaltes l'avait abordé un soir en tentant vainement de la convaincre de l'intérêt de leur groupe. La jeune femme soupçonnait que cette initiative venait de lui-même et n'avait certainement pas été acceptée par les autres membres. Le Français avait été bon pour essuyer un froid et sévère refus de sa part.

Depuis, leur relation s'était bornée à de simples conversations dans la salle des professeurs ou un vague bonjour dans les couloirs. Aliénor avait assez souvent au cours du semestre déserté les repas dans la grande salle ou toute autre contrainte qui l'obligeait à côtoyer ses collègues.

D'ailleurs, l'effort de philanthropie qui l'avait encouragé à se rendre au bal de Noël ne lui avait valu que de mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait passé la première partie de la soirée assise sur l'estrade, à contempler les jeunes élèves profiter de cette soirée. Pourtant la saveur délicieuse de la dinde préparée par les elfes de maison aurait parfaitement suffi à lui rendre cette soirée agréable. Si, évidement, Yaltes et Greylake ne l'avaient pas troublée par leur comportement puéril. Le professeur d'enchantements s'était en effet lentement approché de la table et alors qu'il commençait à lui parler de sa voix grave et frémissante, Aliénor sentit avec étonnement la magie du professeur de combat frémir au bout de l'estrade. Le ton sur lequel les deux hommes avaient échangé quelques vagues mots de conversation aimable laissait cependant parfaitement sous-entendre leur désaccord. Et Aliénor avait rapidement compris qu'elle se trouvait être le sujet de la conversation.

Chassant avec angoisse ses souvenirs pénibles, la jeune femme ferma la porte de ses appartements d'un geste lent et s'avança dans le couloir, les pas de Yaltes résonnant derrière elle. Le caquètement lointain de Peeves se fit entendre alors qu'ils descendaient avec précaution les grands escaliers de marbre. Voulant dissiper le léger malentendu qui s'était insinué entre elle et le Français alors qu'ils se rendaient à la salle des professeurs, elle lui demanda si ce n'était pas trop dur de s'occuper d'une jeune fille.

« Vous voulez parler de Line ? Vous savez, je ne suis que son tuteur, je vaille avant tout à sa formation. Je ne remplace nullement ses parents. Puis Line est une jeune fille assez indépendante, elle est très mature pour son âge. C'est pourquoi elle parvient à la fois à poursuivre ses études et à tenir ses obligations. »

« Ses obligations ? Vous voulez dire que … »

« Vous savez, Aliénor, il n'est pas donné à beaucoup de jeunes gens de l'âge de Line de se retrouver pourvu d'un tuteur et de partir à l'étranger pour … »

Roland se rendit compte que face à la jeune femme, sa langue avait tendance à être plus rapide que son esprit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour donner des cours mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en dire plus. Il avait beau être en désaccord avec Wace, le jeune Français savait pertinemment que l'Ordre du Phénix ne devait pas trop s'ébruiter. Une fois d'ailleurs, il avait tenté de convaincre Aliénor Smith de demander à Dumbledore de se joindre à eux. Mais la jeune femme avait véhément refusé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs, après avoir traversé le grand hall encore désert, il découvrit la longue pièce pourvue d'étagères et de quelques fauteuils inoccupés. Une odeur de terre flottait dans la salle, le professeur Chourave s'était très certainement absentée depuis peu de la pièce. Aliénor passa devant Roland d'un pas léger et se rendit à son casier dans lequel s'entassaient quelques copies d'élèves qu'elle mit sous son bras avant d'explorer les différents ouvrages qui s'empilaient au fond de la case. Enfin, ses doigts reconnurent la couverture râpeuse du vieux grimoire. Elle s'en saisit et le tendit précautionneusement à Yaltes

Pourtant à cet instant là, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autres dans la salle et découvrit avec malaise qu'Aléichem Wace venait de franchir le seul de la pièce d'un pas martial. La force de la magie de l'homme la mettait mal à l'aise, elle sentait en lui la puissance et ses reflets qui vous rappellent que le feu, bien que magnifique et fascinant, a tout aussi le pouvoir de vous brûler redoutablement.

« Ha justement, vous êtes là Yaltes ! Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire que vous deviez accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, je suis au courant, Wace, répondit délicatement le jeune Français. »

Si Yaltes était de plus haute stature que le mage de guerre, ce dernier était bien plus râblé et on sentait toute l'énergie de ses muscles sous sa tunique. Ses cheveux roux luisait mais son regard était acéré et il détailla avec minutie Aliénor qui se sentir frémir.

« Smith, qu'est ce que vous faites en compagnie du professeur Yaltes ? Encore en train de fouiner… »

« Non, il se trouve juste que le professeur Yaltes m'a demandé un ouvrage. »

« Car vous pensez que Madame Pince n'est pas capable de lui fournir ce qu'il désire, peut-être ? »

Le ton acerbe du mage de guerre déstabilisa le peu de confiance qu'avait regroupé Aliénor en puisant en elle-même.

« Voyons, Wace, ne soyez pas aussi agressif ! Je vous promets qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention. »

« Mauvaise intention…. Pff ! Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'en pense, Yaltes. On ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde. »

« Wace, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mage de guerre qu'il faut voir le mal partout. »

« Vous préférez peut-être tourner le dos avec joie au premier sorcier qui vous transpercera la poitrine sans sourciller, peut-être ? Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont tout simplement contre nous. »

Aliénor eut un haut le cœur en entendant les accusations sarcastiques que lui jetait à la figure le mage de guerre. Elle reposa ferment la paume de ses mains sur son casier dont la porte claqua sèchement puis se redressant, elle sortit en courant de la salle, abandonnant les deux hommes en proie à leur débat. La silhouette grisée d'un fantôme se détachait au loin sur une grande tapisserie mangée aux mites. Mais dans sa tête ne résonnaient que les âpres déclarations du mage de guerre. Non, pour Aliénor, la vie n'était pas noire ou blanche tout comme la magie. C'était ce que beaucoup de combattants contres les forces du mal avaient du mal à assimiler.

A cet instant, une voix féminine l'interpella et le professeur se retourna pour découvrir la silhouette entourée d'une clarté scintillante. La femme s'arrêta devant en souffla quelque peu.

« Ha professeur, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose… si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer. »

La voix mélodieuse aux douces intonations apaisa momentanément l'âme tourmentée d'Aliénor. Le professeur reprit peu à peu contenance et lissa le haut de son vêtement avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur son bandeau pourpre. Lily Evans l'avait surprise dès le premier cours, lorsque scrutant les empreintes magiques des élèves, elle avait découvert au second rang de la salle cet étrange scintillement. D'ailleurs, deux autres jeunes filles (qui s'étaient révélées être des amies de la Préfète) présentaient ainsi un scintillement aussi étrange, bien que moins développé.

Aliénor avait réfléchi pendant assez longtemps sur le fait qu'elle devait interroger ou non la Préfète en Chef face à ce phénomène. Il était fort peu probable que la jeune fille soit née avec une telle magie, Aliénor avait remarqué qu'elle était moldue. S'il était courant que des moldus naissent avec des pouvoirs magiques, il était cependant bien plus rare que parmi eux, certains développent une pareille magie à leur insu.

« Et bien, Miss Evans, de quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ? »

« J'aurai voulu vous parler en privé, en fait, professeur, déclara Lily d'une voix frêle. »

« Très bien, venez dans mon bureau alors, jeune fille. »

Après avoir remonté les grands escaliers, elles traversèrent la grande galerie du second étage où Peeves avait encore apparemment mélangé les heaumes des armures enchantées qui tentaient vainement de bouger de leur socle dans un affreux bruit de ferraille.

« Mais vous ne devriez pas vous préparer pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, Miss Evans, demanda le professeur en dévoilant l'alcôve qui lui servait de bureau. »

Saisissant sa baguette magique, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mit les copies d'élèves qui trainaient sur son bureau dans une belle pile de parchemins.

Lily fut surprise en pénétrant dans le bureau de découvrir que la plupart des objets semblaient enchantés. Les plumes nacrées qui remplissaient un vase frémissaient légèrement et ce n'était pas dû à un courant d'air. Un sablier cuivré laissait s'échapper une pincée de sable rougeâtre tandis qu'au mur, se dressait un fin miroir dans un cadre d'ébène.

La préfète en chef y vit une lueur furtive traverser la glace avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le siège que lui présentait le professeur. Sentant le regard interrogateur de la préfète, Aliénor consentit à dévoiler un de ses secrets.

« Je vois que vous regardez avec intérêt mon miroir, Miss Evans. »

« C'est exact professeur. Je sais que la curiosité… »

« N'est pas un vilain défaut. Juste une qualité à utiliser à bon escient. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres roses du professeur qui se tourna vers le miroir. Lily vit à nouveau apparaître une lueur bleutée cette fois.

« Il s'agit d'un miroir quelque peu particulier que j'ai fait faire à Londres. Il révèle la magie des gens. Mais à dire vrai, il n'a d'intérêt que pour moi au réveil… Mais vous vouliez me demander quelque chose d'important Miss Evans ? »

« Et bien, disons que j'ai observé des phénomènes étranges il y a peu et je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre d'où cela venait. »

« Vous savez que ce château est très certainement une des plus grandes sources de magie d'Angleterre… Une des plus loufoques aussi. »

Aliénor plissa les sourcils en se souvenant du temps qu'elle avait mis à déjouer les mauvaises plaisanteries de Peeves lors de sa première année dans ses murs.

« En fait, j'ai remarqué que parfois dans le château, une espèce de poussière flottait dans l'air sans qu'on ne puisse la chasser d'un geste de la main. Tout ce qui est autour parait nacré, scintillant étrangement. Comme si cette poussière nimbait tout ce qui l'entourant d'un voile de magie… »

« Et vous n'avez pas interrogé le professeur d'enchantement sur ce phénomène ? »

Lily déglutit en considérant que la réponse d'Aliénor Smith n'était pas fausse. S'il s'était agi du professeur Flitwick, elle n'aurait certainement pas hésité mais rien qu'à l'idée de côtoyer Greylake, elle sentait son estomac se nouer avec douleur. Surtout que cette étrange poussière semblait bien le fait du professeur Greylake.

« Il peut y avoir de nombreuses explications à ce genre de phénomènes. Cependant, tout ce que vous décrivez me fait penser à un phénomène peu étudié en magie et qui pourtant nous entoure. Des sorciers ont mis en évidence que le monde qui nous entoure n'est pas seulement celui que vous percevez à travers vos yeux. Moi, par exemple, je perçois le monde par le rayonnement magique des gens ou des choses. »

Lily avait écouté avec attention les paroles du professeur qui s'était assise souplement dans un petit fauteuil derrière son bureau. La jeune fille ne doutait pas que derrière les plis de l'épais ruban qui lui bandait les yeux, le professeur lisait en elle comme un miroir. Tout d'un coup, la préfète réalisa que percevant parfaitement la magie, le professeur Smith avait certainement du remarquer son aura rendue si particulière par la magie élémentaire.

A cet instant, le sablier posé sur le bureau émit un petit cliquetis et bascula sur lui-même pour reprendre sa course contre le temps. Aliénor détourna vaguement son regard et reprit le fil de son discours.

« Pour être plus précise, des sorciers pensent qu'il existe un lieu, ou appelez-cela comme vous voulez, d'où se dégage naturellement la magie. Imaginez que ce que vous voyez soit un drap pendu sur une corde. Et bien, la magie s'échapperait dans notre monde depuis ce qui se trouve derrière ce voile. De nombreux sorciers ont tenté de trouver une déchirure de ce drap pour passer de l'autre côté. Ceux qui y seraient parvenus n'ont en tout cas jamais plus fait parler d'eux. Quelques énergumènes s'y sont risqués au siècle dernier et parmi eux un certain, Stewart Oelein qui est devenu à moitié fou. Il a cependant écrit un ouvrage sur ses expériences en déclarant qu'à chaque endroit où l'on pratique une déchirure dans le drap de la réalité, une étrange poussière apparaît et nimbe toute chose d'un éclat particulier… »

Lily se demanda alors pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas plutôt engagé le professeur Smith au poste d'enchantement en remplacement de Flitwick. Elle aurait certainement été bien plus compétente que… Non, certainement pas plus compétente que Greylake dont on sentait parfaitement que les sortilèges qu'il enseignait à ses élèves de septième année étaient pour lui d'une banalité affligeante. Mais au moins, le professeur Smith avait l'indéniable avantage d'être aimable.

« D'ailleurs, Miss Evans, je pense que vous devriez envisager de poursuivre vos études dans les enchantements. Je vois beaucoup de potentiel en vous. Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus, il est déjà onze heures et il me semble que vous devez emmener vos camarades à Pré-au-Lard. »

Lily remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme puis l'abandonna pour se retrouver dans un couloir aux bougies qui crachotaient de la fumée. La gryffondor se demandait comment interpréter les dernières paroles d'Aliénor Smith. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir travaillé autant qu'elle ne le souhaitait sur les conseils de Pélias Keita qui lui avait bien fait comprendre l'an passé que sa magie risquait de lui attirer autant d'avantages que d'ennuis.

xxx

Ce samedi s'annonçait plutôt calme pour la saison, les nuages avaient libéré le ciel gris de ses derniers jours et un timide soleil rependait sa lumière encore hivernale sur les toits de Pré-au-Lard.

Julia et Mary avaient aperçu les maraudeurs dans une ruelle et espéraient bien qu'ils seraient à l'heure pour leur réunion. Lily quant à elle s'était proposé de profiter de ces quelques heures de liberté offertes par le village sorcier pour chasser de son esprit toutes ses questions qui se faufilaient insidieusement dans ses pensées. Le soleil ne chauffait que faiblement les visages mais c'était bien plus agréable de profiter de cette lumière blafarde que d'être coincée dans le château par des trombes d'eau noirâtre comme l'avaient été les semaines précédentes.

Le lieu du rendez-vous avait été gardé secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Lily avait réfléchi à un moyen de communiquer plus discrètement avec les autres élèves mais aucunes idées lumineuses n'étaient encore venues l'éclairer. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait déjeuné avec Joshua pour organiser une réunion de travail entre préfets. Après avoir décidé du partage des surveillances dans les couloirs, le jeune homme lui avait quelque peu parlé de leur groupe. Assis sur la margelle d'un rebord encadrant le patio d'hiver, il avait paru apprécié la franchise de Lily lors de leur précédente réunion. Pour Joshua, tout cela paraissait cependant comme un rêve excitant plutôt que comme une lourde obligation. Etre né modlu et avoir découvert qu'il était doté de pouvoirs magiques avait toujours étonné Joshua et encore plus ses parents. Le jeune homme était cependant heureux d'être à Poudlard. Etant enfant unique, il avait ainsi découvert un monde qui avait comblé tous ses désirs et ses rêves d'enfant.

Délaissant le centre du village où se précipitaient de nombreux jeunes élèves qui étaient pressés de profiter des attractions qu'étaient la boutique de farces et attrapes ou celle de friandises, Lily aperçut deux sorciers qui attendaient en regardant une devanture de magasins. Le visage de l'un d'eux lui revint après quelques instants, c'était l'un des agents de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient croisé le soir du réveillon.

La préfète en chef réalisa que s'ils étaient nés tous les deux moldus, ils n'auraient certainement jamais eu la chance de se rencontrer. Au fond d'elle, Lily ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa relation avec Joshua. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant et agréable. Des élèves ne se gênaient pas pour faire des réflexions sur les deux préfets en chef. Il était d'ailleurs de notoriété publique qu'assez souvent, le jeune homme et la jeune fille en charge de ce poste, finissaient par vivre au moins une belle amourette.

Mais cette idée paraissait saugrenue à Lily. Joshua n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un agréable camarade avec qui elle partageait de nombreux goûts et points communs. D'ailleurs, Joshua lui avait proposé de se retrouver après la réunion pour boire un verre aux Trois balais.

« Vous avez pensé à certains élèves, demanda Mary avec resserrant avec soin son cache-nez écarlate autour de son cou. »

« Hum… Franchement ce n'est pas évidant de savoir si l'on peut faire confiance aux gens, rétorqua Julia en humant le fond de l'air. »

« On connaît assez bien les élèves de nos maisons respectives. C'est ce qui me parait le plus simple.

Nous trois et les maraudeurs sommes à Gryffondor. Edward est à Serdaigle et Sara et Joshua à Poufssoufle, démontra Mary. »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sara, vous y croyez au fait qu'elle ait tourné la tête à Black, demanda avec humour Julia ? »

« Sirius Black ! J'ai toujours cru que lui et Potter étaient bien plus intéressés par le Quidditch et les mauvaises farces que par les filles, précisa Mary. »

La cloche de la boutique devant laquelle passèrent les trois jeunes filles tinta joyeusement et laissa passer une sorcière aux longs cheveux verts accompagnée d'un petit garçon gémissant.

« J'ai pensé à plusieurs personnes, déclara Lily en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape pour les protéger de la morsure du gel. Helen McKinnon, par exemple… »

« C'est une bonne idée, j'en discuterai avec Edward. Il pourrait lui parler… »

Treize heures venaient de sonner à la vielle horloge du clocher de Pré-au-Lard. Une volée d'oiseaux s'échappa dans les airs, dérangés par le lourd résonnement de la cloche. Le trio s'engagea dans une ruelle et après quelques minutes de marche, arriva à la sortie du village. Devant elles, de douces collines verdoyantes mais encore couvertes de givres s'étalaient, dominées par les silhouettes plus menaçantes des montagnes alentours.

Lily s'accroupit auprès d'une vielle barrière en bois vermoulu et se faufila dans le champ. Au sommet de la colline se dressait un monticule herbeux qui passait pour être un tertre de fées. Mais Lily se doutait que cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'aucune fée n'avait pointé le bout de son nez par ici.

Assis dans l'herbe, trois jeunes gens les attendaient déjà le nez au vent. Interrompant sa conversation avec Sara Vinterberg sur le Quidditch, Edward se redressa et vint à leur rencontre, entourant la taille de Julia de ses mains gantées. Joshua Brooks quant à lui, leur fit un sourire gêné et tous commencèrent à patienter en regardant au loin les toits d'ardoise bleue du village qui se dressaient dans le ciel d'hiver.

Seuls manquaient à l'appel les maraudeurs ainsi que Line. Enfin, les quatre garçons firent leur apparition et surprirent les autres. Sirius lança un clin d'œil moqueur à Sara qui n'échappa pas à la préfète en Chef. C'était donc apparemment vrai que Sirius jouait à nouveau le joli cœur.

« Line n'est pas avec vous, demanda Lily d'un regard sceptique. »

« Non, je crois qu'elle était avec Yaltes pour discuter de choses plus importantes, soupira Remus. »

« Genre sauvons le monde des sorciers à nous tous seuls et ne laissons aucune gloire aux autres, déclara Sirius avec humour. »

« Elle ne pourrait pas nous renseigner sur ce que disent les sorciers qui participent à l'Ordre du Phénix, demanda quelqu'un. »

Edward Davies fit un vague signe de la main pour montrer son désaccord.

« La question n'est pas d'espionner ce que fait l'Ordre mais plutôt de trouver un sens à notre groupe. C'est bien beau de vouloir combattre les forces du mal mais… »

« Houla, force du mal, ça sonne un peu présomptueux, tu ne crois pas ! »

« Je pense qu'il serait déjà intéressant de nous occuper de Poudlard mais surtout de ses occupants, rétorqua James. Parmi les professeurs et tous ces agents ministériels qui traînent dans le château, j'aimerai qu'on fasse le point. Qui est qui, qui fait quoi et pour qui… »

« Et les élèves, demanda Peter. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort recrute parmi des gens qui n'ont pas leurs buses, interrogea Edward Davies. »

« Bah, il a déjà tous les serpentards à sa botte alors, cracha Sirius avec aigreur. »

Le jeune Black était assis en hauteur par rapport aux autres, un brin d'herbe coincé entre les dents. Son regard s'égarait parfois entre le visage de Sara Vinterberg et les quelques nuages qui encadraient le clocher de Pré-au-Lard.

« Potter n'a pas tord, déclara Julia. Le mieux serait d'abord d'observer les manigances des autres sorciers. Je pense qu'ils nous en apprendront bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent et à leur insu. »

« Très bien, mais il faut aussi profiter pour cultiver nos talents personnels et en faire part aux autres. Chacun de nous est plus ou moins doué dans un domaine en magie, exposa Lily. »

Après tout, si Dumbledore faisait appel aux capacités respectives d'aurors, d'oubliators, de mages de guerre et que savait-elle encore, pourquoi ne pas procéder de la même façon ?

Lily devait reconnaître aux maraudeurs certaines facilités, en plus de celle de faire des farces la plupart du temps idiotes et puériles. Sirius semblait passionné par les talents de combattant de Line et il n'avait jamais caché son amour de la bagarre. Remus avait toujours eu les meilleures notes en défense contre les forces du mal. Quant à Potter, Lily avait accepté avec amertume le certain talent en métamorphose du griffondor et ce, depuis leur première année. Si le jeune homme ne se fatiguait jamais trop pour ses devoirs, le cours du professeur McGonnagal était bien l'un des rares où il se surpassait. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois la directrice adjointe avec jeté un regard étonné sur ses travaux.

Mary, Julia et elle-même avaient bien évidement la magie élémentaire qui leur confiaient bien des facilités et des domaines insoupçonnés par les autres élèves.

« Disons qu'à chaque réunion, nous ferons le point sur ce que nous avons découvert qui se trame dans le château. Et nous nous entraînerons… »

« Et quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion, demanda Joshua. »

« Quand on saura ce qui se passe là-bas, rétorqua Sirius en se redressant brutalement et désignant un nuage noir qui flottait au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard. »

Un vent glacé se mit à souffler, brassant les herbes folles du pré et la ramure des arbres de la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le tertre grinça sinistrement.

« Ce n'était qu'un léger orage, déclara Joshua en haussant les épaules tandis que parmi le petit groupe, les regards se croisaient étrangement mal à l'aise. »

« Personnellement, je trouve que ça sent plutôt la magie à plein nez, déclara James. »

« La magie noire, tu veux dire, laissa échapper dans un souffle à peine audible Sirius en crispant ses mains sur sa baguette qu'il avait aussitôt eu le réflexe de sortir. »

« Allons, James, ce n'est pas parce qu'on parlait de mangemorts il y a à peine quelques instants qu'ils vont s'empresser d'apparaître, déclara Peter avec une voix crispée. »

Le petit jeune homme voulait se convaincre lui-même que cette étrange atmosphère n'était due à rien d'autre qu'un caprice météorologique. Pour plus de sureté, il en engouffra dans sa bouche le reste de biscuit qui traînait dans sa poche.

« Quel professeur vous a accompagné à Pré-au-Lard, demanda aussitôt Lily aux Serdaigles et aux Poufssouffles. »

« Il y avait Wace, vous savez le rouquin et une petite jeune femme avec lui, celle qui a jamais son balai bien loin, déclara Edward. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant que Wace, Lazitch et Yaltes se retrouvent à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Surtout que j'ai reconnu un sorcier de l'Ordre tout à l'heure, déclara Lily avec malaise. »

James dévalait déjà la colline à grands pas maladroits, freinés par les herbes hautes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux Sirius sur ces talons. A cet instant, un grand éclair lumineux fracassa le ciel devenu aussi noir que de l'encre. Lily retroussa donc sa robe et se précipita à la suite des maraudeurs.

Déjà essoufflés par leurs courses jusqu'au village, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une rue déserte. Pourtant, des cris retentissaient dans l'air et un grand remue-ménage semblait avoir lieu non loin. Tous avaient sorti leur baguette et nombre d'entre eux avaient un regard perçant désespérément porté sur les moindres choses en mouvement. Un volet mal attaché qui se rabattait, le feulement d'un chat lunatique…

Une vague d'angoisse submergea Lily qui sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la nuque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sirius et James qui, dos à dos, semblaient prêt à parer la moindre attaque, même celle d'un dragon.

Ils avancèrent donc en courant, hésitant souvent entre se plaquer contre le mur d'une vieille maison et débouler à toute vitesse dans un carrefour de ruelles mal pavées. Enfin, ils aperçurent les silhouettes d'élèves qui s'éparpillaient en criant. Dans la cohue, Sirius parvint à attraper par la manche une élève aux tresses rousses. La petite poussa un hurlement avant que James lui plaque la main sur la bouche, ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose vu le bruit qui les entourait.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda précipitamment Sirius, le regard agité. »

« Ils…. Ils sont …. venus… »

« Les mangemorts ? »

A ce mot, la gamine poussa un hurlement encore plus strident et parvient à se défaire de la poigne de James. Le groupe la regarda s'enfuir à travers la rue. A cet instant, la frêle silhouette de McGonnagal apparut devant eux, son vieux chapeau mangé aux mites de travers.

« Potter, Evans ! Que faites-vous là ! Vous n'avez pas reçu l'ordre de vous regrouper ou quoi ! J'ai d'autres élèves à encadrer que vous…. »

Malgré le chaos qui semblait régner alentour, la femme tenait fermement sa baguette et son regard était aiguisé derrière ses lunettes.

« Professeur, il s'agit des mangemorts, n'est ce pas, rétorqua James pour toute explication. »

« Qui voulez-vous d'autre que ce soit, Potter… ! Mais maintenant, filez rejoindre Miss Lazitch. C'est elle qui se charge de renvoyer les élèves. »

« Ecoutez, professeur, vous ne pensez pas que nous serions plus utiles… »

« Black, cessez de faire votre tête de mule et déguerpissez ! Les membres de l'Ordre ont bien déjà assez à faire sans en plus vous avoir dans les jambes. Miss Evans, allez aider Miss Lazitch au plus vite ! »

A cet instant, un épais nuage de fumée jaillit d'une ruelle adjacente et McGonnagal poussa un juron en lançant un sort vers une silhouette menaçante qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Lily saisit la main de Mary et Julia partit aussitôt avec elles, abandonnant toutes les trois à contrecœur les autres. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer que les autres élèves seraient en sécurité. Les trois jeunes filles détalèrent à travers la rue qui se présentait à elles et parvinrent enfin à la sortie du village où apparemment s'attroupaient la plupart des élèves effrayés.

Heureusement, la petite silhouette énergique de Lazitch flottait dans les airs à trois mètres du sol sur son balai. Lily découvrit que le visage de la flèche avait pris un aspect décidé et que sa bouche pinçait méchamment ses lèvres. Enfin, elle aperçut Lily Evans et se posa souplement à côté des trois jeunes filles, sans même avoir à faire une embardée pour éviter d'autres élèves.

« Ha ! Evans, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Il faut que vous parveniez à disciplinez vos camarades. Nous allons tenter de renvoyer au plus vite les élèves à Poudlard. Voyez si parmi les septièmes années, ceux qui savent transplaner peuvent organiser des voyages vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de faire établir des portoloins pour la même destination. »

Aussitôt elle disparut dans les airs et Lily s'adressa à quelques élèves de Poufssoufles qui attendaient vainement qu'on leur donne des conseils mais surtout des ordres.

« Pouvez-vous vous organiser par groupe de cinq environ si vous ne savez pas transplaner ! »

Une fille aux couettes blondes s'approcha de Lily qui lui demanda de trouver des septièmes années sachant transplaner. Un garçon de Serpentard se porta volontaire et organisa de son côté le rapatriement des plus jeunes élèves vers le château. Julia et Mary tentaient vainement de calmer les élèves les plus perturbés mais sans grand succès.

Heureusement, quelques professeurs apparurent enfin et poursuivirent l'encadrement des élèves. On distribua ainsi quelques portoloins réalisés de toute urgence par le professeur Chourave qui avait apparemment fait de son mieux. Lily sépara deux gryffondors qui se battaient pour mettre la main en premier sur une passoire opalescente. Cinq minutes à peine étaient passées dans la panique et fort heureusement, le nombre d'élèves commençait enfin à diminuer. Ce qui apparaissait comme un véritable calvaire pour la Préfète en Chef se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu'une grande majorité des élèves eurent disparus dans les lueurs bleutées des portoloins.

Enfin, une petite sorcière aux cheveux blonds roux apparut dans un 'pop' et constata avec inquiétude le chaos qui régnait encore. Elle chaussait une paire de fines lunettes argentées qui marquaient les rides de ses yeux agités. Son visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Lily mais sans succès. Pourtant la femme se déplaça d'un pas vif vers la rouquine et avisant son badge de Préfet en Chef, la femme eut un petit regard en coin.

« Voici deux nouveaux portoloins ! Distribuez-les rapidement, Miss, que l'on évacue le plus rapidement les élèves. »

A cet instant, Maggy Lazitch réapparut dans les airs, glissant à toute vitesse en évitant la tourelle d'un toit pour atterrir au pied de la nouvelle sorcière venue. A cet instant, Lily se souvint d'avoir rencontré la femme en bref coup de vent et dans une pareille panique. C'était sur le chemin de Traverse, peu avant la rentrée. Ses yeux verts regardèrent à nouveau le visage ridé de la femme et elle en fut certaine : la sorcière devait à tous les coups faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Corwin, vous êtes parvenue à évacuer la majorité des élèves ? »

« Oui, répondit la femme d'un air maussade. Mais je crois que le professeur McGonnagal soupçonnait certains élèves d'être encore pris au piège au cœur du village… »

« Le professeur Chourave assure qu'il ne doit rester qu'une dizaine d'élèves. C'est plutôt rassurant mais pas suffisant avec ce qui se trame là-bas ! »

De leur côté, les trois jeunes filles écoutaient attentivement les deux femmes.

« Les maraudeurs et les autres….On ne les a pas revus depuis…, s'exclama Julia avec malaise en saisissant le bras de Lily. »

« Miss Lazitch, il reste des élèves, déclara maladivement Lily en devenant d'une pâleur maladive. James Potter… »

Maggy Lazitch empoigna vigoureusement Lily à bras le corps, son regard flamboyant de colère. Son balai se tenait dressé en l'air, prêt à être enfourché.

« Vous dites que Potter est resté là-bas ? Avec ses amis, je paris… »

« Mais, Magdalene. Et s'il s'agissait de Potter à propos de … »

« Vous croyez que c'est lui qu'ils cherchent, lança la flèche d'un air surpris.»

Magdalene Lazitch fit jouer les attaches en cuir de ses protèges-bras et d'un geste sec, attira son balai à elle. D'un bond, la fine silhouette disparut dans le ciel, sa courte cape claquant dans une rafale de vent. Lily sentait le malaise s'insinuer en elle. Elle était là et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle aurait été prête à se jeter à la poursuite de Lazitch mais un poids dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Julia lui fit remarquer qu'il restait encore quelques élèves à évacuer et elle se décida finalement après un vain effort de persuasion à se diriger vers un sorcier aux épais favoris gris. L'homme était apparemment médicomage et assurait rapidement que les élèves n'avaient pas été blessées dans la panique. Il lui confia ainsi un élève de première année à la joue éraflée pour rentrer à Poudlard, que la jeune fille prit dans ses bras.

xxx

James, le cœur palpitant plus vite que jamais, se plaqua brutalement derrière la devanture en bois d'un magasin, Sirius sur ses talons. Il laissa son souffle rauque ébranler sa poitrine pour reprendre quelque peu ses idées. Dans la panique, le petit groupe s'était apparemment retrouvé scindé en deux. James avait bien vu Lily ainsi que Julia et Mary s'éloigner sous les ordres de McGonnagal. Cependant, le nuage de poussière qui les avait avalés, avait dispersé leur cohésion. Le gryffondor sentait la sueur couler le long de son front alors la morsure du froid s'agrippait à ses tripes. Il retint une vague nausée et agrippa toujours plus fort sa baguette au creux de sa main.

Un éclat de voix retentit à peine à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils virent alors passer deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, se dirigeant vers le centre du village d'où provenant maintenant des explosions assez inquiétantes. Une gerbe d'étincelles blanches jaillit à travers le ciel pour venir mourir sur les toits d'ardoise situés devant eux. Sirius bondit devant James avec un rictus sur le visage et le gryffondor eut tout juste le temps de le retenir par la capuche de sa cape. A moitié étranglé, Sirius poussa un grognement assez sourd qui rappelait bien le chien qui dormait en lui. Son regard charbonneux sonda avec témérité James alors qu'il décochait ses paroles avec amertume.

« James, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher ! Parmi se trouvent certainement les assassins de ma mère. »

« Sirius, le but n'est pas de te venger mais d'essayer de sortir de ce trou à rat. Et je crois bien que je viens de te sauver la vie ! »

James avait répondu sèchement alors qu'un sort assez puissant passait juste au-dessus de la tête des deux jeunes hommes. Face à deux, les deux mangemorts se tenaient prêts à jouer de leur magie avec répartie.

« Sortez de là, les gamins et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, cria le plus grand d'entre eux. »

« Ne comptez pas sur nous, bande de …. »

L'insulte perpétrée par Sirius s'assourdit dans la détonation qu'avait produit le sort lancé par James. Avisant alors que les deux griffondors n'étaient pas prêts de se rendre, les mangemorts avancèrent franchement sur eux. Les deux élèves prirent donc la fuite à travers la ruelle. James jeta à nouveau un sort vers leurs attaquants sans toutefois les atteindre. La magie détacha tout de même une branche d'arbre qui ralentit la course des sorciers. En voulant s'enfuir, ils avaient toutefois tourné le dos à la rue et se débouchèrent sur la grande place où se tenait un combat acéré entre mangemorts et agents de l'ordre.

Les deux garçons comprirent leur faute en voyant un pan d'une maison voisine s'écrouler par une déflagration lancée par un mangemort. Le sorcier visé riposta adroitement et toucha son adversaire au bras qui recula de quelques pas. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, l'homme qui portait un collier de barbe brune décocha un _Experlliarmus_ qui fit reculer le mangemort de quelques mètres. Affalé au sol, ce dernier appela l'aide d'un de ses condisciples. A cet instant, une explosion magistrale retentit et James vit apparaître Aleichem Wace et son air menaçant. Le mage de guerre rentra directement dans l'affrontement : il jouait aussi adroitement de sa baguette que des accessoires qui bardaient sa combinaison de cuir. Un poignard vola et vint se figer dans l'épaule d'un sorcier encagoulé.

Sirius poussa alors James lorsqu'une haute silhouette trapue apparut derrière eux. Le garçon dressa un mur de magie qui ne fit que ralentir leur adversaire. Une lueur brilla dans la pénombre et James s'aperçut alors que leur adversaire était armé d'une longue épée. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un mangemort même si ce dernier ne portait pas une longue robe de sorcier qui aurait très certainement ralentit ses mouvements de bretteur. L'homme fit un moulinet rapide et sa lame siffla dans l'air.

« Allons, deux apprentis sorciers et leurs malheureuses baguettes face à mon épée, cette mission est vraiment d'un triste. »

La voix était froide et gutturale et l'homme jaillit enfin dans la lumière tandis que James et Sirius se regardaient avec frayeur, ne sachant comment réagir. L'homme bondit en avant et Sirius, dont les réflexes étaient un peu plus vifs que ceux de James, envoya bouler son ami dans la poussière, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque du mangemort. Dans sa précipitation, l'homme ne fit qu'effleurer l'uniforme noir et rouge du gryffondor qui tenta tout de même de répliquer. La distance entre lui et le combattant s'était dangereusement réduite. Lors de ses entraînements avec Line, la Française lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un attaquant à l'épée pénétrer dans son cercle de défense. L'homme était toutefois agile malgré sa carrure et Sirius se fatigua bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La moindre inattention lui serait fatale et sa seule chance résidait dans le fait que le mangemort sous-estimait certainement les capacités de l'apprenti sorcier. Tombé à terre, James décocha tout de même un sort de désarmement qui manqua presque de lui revenir dans la figure.

« Sirius ! Pourquoi tu t'es embarqué là-dedans ! Bon sang ! »

« James, essaye de voir si tu ne peux pas aller aider d'autre personne. Ici, face à ce mangemort, tu ne seras que spectateur. Il porte très certainement une armure pour que les sorts rebondissent ainsi.

« Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tout seul face à un malade pareil, Si'. »

A cet instant, des cris déchirèrent l'atmosphère. James se retourna pour découvrir qu'une tempête s'était levée et qu'un vent vigoureux balayait la place. Cela n'avait rien de naturel et pour déchainer ainsi des éléments, il fallait sans doute que ce soit l'œuvre d'un puissant sorcier. A travers ses lunettes à moitié tordues, James regarda en l'air et avisa deux personnes qui se dressaient sur un toit assez bas d'une boutique. Les deux jeunes gens étaient vêtus de la cape noire de Poudlard et avec un hoquet, le gryffondor reconnut Remus Lupin en compagnie de Joshua Brooks. James se demande pourquoi le Préfet en Chef ne se trouvait pas plutôt à s'occuper d'évacuer les élèves au lieu de risquer sa peau en tâtonnant sur des ardoises branlantes ? Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attirer l'attention de ses camarades, un mangemort sortit d'une maison avoisinante. L'apercevant ainsi, seul et isolé, le sorcier tira sa baguette de sa ceinture et lança un sort que James eut à peine le temps d'éviter. Il se projeta à nouveau à terre dans la poussière de la grande place qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. James avisa qu'un sort assez puissant touchait le mangemort à l'épaule et qu'un bras charitable essayait de le redresser. Il découvrit alors le regard vert et vif de Line qu'une moue déterminée rendait impassible à quelques mètres de lui.

« Relève-toi, James. Il faut au plus vite essayer de sécuriser la zone… »

« Line, Sirius… Il faut que tu l'aides ! Il y a un homme avec une épée… »

« C'est pas vrai, grogna la jeune française entre ses dents avant de se relever avec souplesse. »

En effet, à quelques mètres de là, Sirius se tenait le bras droit qui pendait lamentablement le long de son corps. Son uniforme pourpre semblait malgré tout détrempé par un liquide poisseux, du sang, sans aucun doute. Line, une fine lame à son poing, courut l'aider et le mangemort avisant enfin une adversaire plus digne de lui que Sirius projeta ce dernier d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. James se porta au secours de son ami dont le visage devenait livide d'instant en instant.

Devant eux, Line et le sorcier s'observaient avec attention et minutie. La jeune française portait un pantalon cintré qui facilitait grandement ses mouvements ainsi qu'une courte veste. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage et James aurait été prêt à parier que la détermination se lisait sur son visage.

« Décidément, j'ai droit au cours des débutants, aujourd'hui, déclara l'homme armé. Peut-être es-tu un peu meilleure que ton ami ? »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, rétorqua Line qui avança brusquement par un pas sur le côté. »

L'homme para le coup et une multitude d'attaques s'en suivirent. Le mangemort était sans conteste bien plus fort, comme en témoignant la puissance de ses coups, et Line tentait toujours d'esquiver la lame de son adversaire grâce à sa souplesse et sa vivacité. Une gerbe d'étincelles apparut toutefois entre les deux lames et le mangemort recula, son épée à la main. Il murmura quelques mots et sans attendre, son arme prit une étrange couleur laiteuse, plus que menaçante. Line recula de quelques pas maladroits sans toutefois baisser sa garde. Son adversaire se redressa et attaqua. Mais à cet instant, un cri déchira l'atmosphère, et c'est avec chance, que Line put échapper au poignard que l'homme avait dissimulé dans son autre main. Un sort avait touché le mangemort à la nuque et sembla l'assourdir durant quelques instants. Les trois gryffondors relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir Remus Lupin, qui se tenait sur le rebord du toit, la baguette pointée vers l'adversaire de Line. Son visage était froid et malgré la distance, James sentit la tension qui parcourait le corps de son ami.

Toutefois, cet instant de calme fut aussi un moment d'inattention fatal. Un mangemort avait jailli sur leur droite, derrière un tas de gravats et le sort qu'il lança toucha le Préfet en Chef en pleine poitrine. Tout se passa alors très vite : Joshua Brooks dévisagea Remus et sentit son corps basculer en arrière. Ses main tentèrent désespérément de s'accrocher aux ardoises usées et moussues mais sans succès. James vit Remus faire un quart de tour et essayait de lancer un sort pour ralentir la chute du jeune homme mais le mangemort décochait à nouveau une gerbe d'étincelles qui l'obligèrent à battre en retraite. James vit le corps du poufssoufle entamer la chute des quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sol avant d'atterrir brutalement dans un nuage de poussière, tout près du sorcier. Ce dernier allait se précipiter sur Joshua lorsqu'il fut touché dans le dos par un puissant sort lumineux. Une sorcière apparut alors, marchant d'un pas agile à travers les décombres, sa longue robe bleu ciel tourbillonnant autour de son corps gracile. La femme était d'une grande beauté, son visage opalin et ses cheveux dorés attachés avec soin en un chignon assez lâche. James savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu… Oui, il s'agissait de cette sorcière qui les avait amenées à Pré-au-Lard après les avoir surpris à roder dans le château lors du bal.

Heureusement pour Line, son mentor arriva sur ses faits. Le mangemort comprit qu'il avait enfin affaire à un véritable combattant et les quelques échanges suffirent aux deux adversaires pour estimer la valeur de l'autre. Crachant violement par terre, le sorcier attaqua d'estoc Roland Yaltes dont l'habilité n'était plus à démontrer. Le Français para le coup et enchaina par une surprenante passe d'armes.

« Il n'y a pas à dire… C'est tout de même plus amusant de croiser le fer avec une lame. Mais tous tes coups te trahissent. »

« Evidement, moi, je ne m'attaque pas à des adolescents, lança Yaltes avec fermeté. »

Tout à coup, le mangemort bondit sur le côté et toucha de sa lame la main qui portait l'arme de Yaltes. Ce dernier poussa un cri étouffé et serra brutalement les mâchoires. Il poussa toutefois la témérité en avançant d'un pas brusque et sa lame parvint à zébrer le masque du mangemort. Battant en retraite, ce dernier recula et disparut rapidement dans les ruelles attenantes à la grande place.

Le mouvement paraissait général car en quelques minutes, les mangemorts abandonnèrent le combat et disparurent, laissant derrière eux les décombres de leur affrontement avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Roland Yaltes essuya la lame de son épée dans un mouchoir sombre et rengaina rapidement son arme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Line qui croisa les bras fermement pour montrer son désaccord avec son tuteur.

« J'aurai pu … »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu du tout, Line. Tu ne sais pas qui est ce sorcier et je te promets qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à faire de toi de la charpie, rétorqua le professeur de combat. »

Puis avisant le regard froid de son élève, il ajouta encore quelques mots.

« Même si tu t'es battu avec beaucoup d'habilité. »

Mais ces paroles ne parurent toutefois pas satisfaire la jeune fille, qui ne recherchait pas des louanges. Roland s'accroupit aux côtés de James qui soutenait Sirius dans ses bras. Le bras du gryffondor était inerte et le jeune homme ne serait certainement pas long à perdre connaissance.

« Il a perdu pas mal de sang, déclara Yaltes en appliquant un garrot sur l'avant-bras de son élève. Je vais le faire évacuer rapidement. »

Sirius poussa un glapissement pour signifier la douleur et Roland reprit meilleur mine en déclarant à James que si son ami pouvait gémir ainsi, c'était que sa vie n'était certes pas en danger.

Au loin apparurent des silhouettes un peu plus amicales que celles des mangemorts. James distingua un petit groupe de sorciers qui se formaient, pas très loin d'eux. Il reconnut Wace autant à sa silhouette martiale qu'à sa voix grinçante, qui s'entretenait avec quelques aurors et le sorcier barbu aperçu au début de l'attaque.

« Roland, y a-t-il des blessés parmi vous, demanda la voix sourde d'un jeune homme pourvu lui aussi d'une épée. »

« A part Sirius Black, je ne crois pas, Matthew, répondit Yaltes à son collègue. »

C'est à l'instant où une main lourde se posa sur l'épaule de James que ce dernier se retourna pour découvrir le visage impassible et douloureux de Remus. James se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Joshua depuis sa chute. Un malaise saisit sa gorge et remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le lieu dit. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut parcouru quelques mètres, la sorcière blonde apparut, tenant maladroitement dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Joshua. James sentit un haut le cœur lui saisir la poitrine en avisant le corps démantibulé du jeune homme. La sorcière regarda dans leur direction avec une nausée certain alors qu'elle mordait ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, ayant rengainé son épée, Matthew Prewett se porta à son secours et la soulagea de son fardeau en déposant précautionneusement le corps à terre. Ses mains tâtèrent le cou et la nuque du poufsouffle mais c'est avec une voix tremblante sourde qu'il annonça qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

La sorcière porta ses mains devant sa bouche et ses yeux se brouillèrent. On sentait en elle la lassitude du combat et apparemment, le corps sans vie du jeune homme avait couronné sa fatigue.

« Ho, Roland, pourquoi…. Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils ainsi aux enfants ? »

La femme se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Roland Yaltes qui parut tout d'abord déboussolé avant que ses bras finissent par se refermer sur le corps sanglotant de l'enchanteresse.

fin du chapitre 14

Aout 2008

15


	16. 15 Règlements de compte

Bon, je crois qu'il n'est même pas nécessaire de m'excuser pour ces six mois de silence… Le mieux étant encore d'apprécier ma nouvelle et maigre contribution à la suite de cette histoire ! Et encore merci à tous…

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Aliénor Smith se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise à Poudlard, car malgré les timides approches du professeur de Combat, certains membres tel que Wace, l'irascible mage de guerre, stigmatise son manque de prise d'opinion. Etrangement, c'est la jeune préfète en Chef qui lui change les idées : Lily Evans aurait décelé dans le château d'étranges phénomènes magiques, que seuls de puissants sorciers auraient l'outrecuidance de pratiquer. Quant aux jeunes étudiants de l'Alliance de Pendragon, ils se réunissent durant une excursion à Pré-au-Lard qui tourne toutefois au cauchemar. Les mangemorts attaquent la place et malheureusement, Joshua Brooks tombe mortellement blessé au sol devant les yeux de ses camarades impuissants.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France. Grand amour de Remus, elle revient en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes.

Bletchey Cassandre : Serdaigle, 7° année. Se pense intellectuellement supérieure aux autres et considère les sorciers de sang pur comme supérieurs.

Brook Joshua : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet en chef. Simple et gentil, il est issu d'une famille moldue. Certains lui prête des sentiments pour Lily. Il est tragiquement mort lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète. Petite amie d'Evan Rosier à qui elle est promise et dont elle est plutôt le souffre-douleur. Aspirante mangemort.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves, elle soutient fidèlement Dumbledore dans l'ordre du phénix.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien car elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes.

xxx

Chapitre 15 : REGLEMENTS DE COMPTES.

C'est en trainant les pieds qu'il arpentait le dernier couloir de l'Aile Ouest du château. Le temps venteux secouait toujours autant les vitraux et les torches grésillaient au détour des marches, laissant parfois s'échapper quelques maigres étincelles aux pieds du jeune homme.

Lorsque tous les élèves s'étaient enfin regroupés dans leur salle commune, la panique qui avait jusqu'alors régnait à Pré-au-Lard lors de l'évacuation, était retombée comme un soufflé. C'était la première fois que beaucoup étaient confrontés aux forces du sorcier qui faisait les gros titres de tous les journaux sorciers depuis plus d'un an. Et autant, il était facile de faire des pronostics, de braver les tabous en défiant par de vaines paroles le mage noir et ses sbires, autant, après avoir eu un maigre aperçu des dégâts que pouvait causer la magie utilisée à mauvais escient, la plupart des élèves étaient tout simplement remontés dans leur chambre sans dire un mot, se contentant de parcourir d'un regard las un vieux grimoire ou annotant une copie de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain.

Parmi les premiers arrivés, certains sixième années avaient eu la bonne initiative de faire flamber de lourdes bûches dans la cheminée. Lui était arrivé parmi les derniers et avait constaté que la préfète en Chef paraissait parfaitement affairée à dénombrer les élèves et à diriger tous les premières années d'une voix douce mais stricte. Pourtant, quand le petit groupe avaient poussé le grand tableau de la Dame en Rose, il avait tout de suite remarqué que les mouvements de la jeune fille s'étaient ralenti jusqu'à la maintenir dans un immobilisme presque effrayant. Ses grands yeux verts les avaient fixés chacun, simultanément, comme pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé et auquel elle n'avait fort heureusement pas assisté, d'après lui. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et la main qui tenait sa baguette se baissa lentement, son corps s'affala et Julia Hindle eut tout juste le temps de pousser un gros fauteuil d'un mouvement de baguette que le corps de Lily Evans s'effondra dedans.

Epoussetant les débris qui jonchaient encore sa lourde cape, le jeune homme avisa une profonde coupure le long de son poignet et se dépêcha d'enrouler sa main dans la manche pourpre de son pull. A cet instant, un silence pesant s'insinua dans la salle car la plupart des élèves présents venaient enfin de remarquer que les septième années étaient de retour, et pour ceux qui étaient présents, en piteux état.

Remus s'avança maladroitement et aborda doucement Lily. James ne vit que la main de son ami saisir celle de Lily Evans et ses lèvres murmurer quelques paroles certainement douloureuses car le visage déjà plus que pâle de la préfète blêmit, ses lèvres balbutièrent et de lourdes larmes s'échappèrent enfin de ses paupières. Il s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers elle mais une main sur son épaule le retient. Le regard lourd de Kevin Perkins lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de tenter une quelconque approche.

C'est donc sans réfléchir dans un pas lourd qu'il grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre, sous le regard ahuri des plus jeunes qui s'attendaient plutôt à un discours qu'à une telle fuite. Les tapisseries bordeaux des murs défilaient sous ses yeux et il donna un coup de pied puissant dans la porte de leur dortoir. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et saisit le manche vernis de son balai. Dehors, le beau temps avait laissé place à l'orage, un puissant vent du Nord se coulait violement à travers la vallée. Peu lui importait, il déverrouilla d'un coup sec la fenêtre au fond de la chambre et oublia enfin la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit seulement quand de lourdes bourrasques de vent vinrent saisir son corps déjà fatigué et gonfler sa sombre cape humide de pluie.

James Potter avait donc passé presque deux heures sous la pluie à voler sans relâche et surtout sans autre but que celui de ne plus penser. Pourtant, quand sa cape dégoulinante d'eau fut trop lourde pour qu'il puisse aisément virevolter dans les airs, et que les nuages sombres de la nuit tombante vinrent nimber les montagnes alentour, le gryffondor s'était enfin décidé à poser pied à terre.

A qui pouvait-il confier ses interrogations ? Remus était au prêt de Lily Evans et devait certainement s'occuper des gryffondors, Sirius avait été amené à l'infirmerie malgré ses véhémentes prétentions à se tenir debout, Peter avait disparu dans la foule des étudiants bien avant la catastrophe et n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis.

Le gryffondor avait bien pliée au fond de sa poche, la précieuse carte du maraudeur. Ayant entendu des bruits de pas marteler les marches derrière lui, James se saisit du bout de parchemin et s'avança d'un pas pressant le long du couloir vers une immense tapisserie qui figurait un chevalier tuant un dragon. La chose paraissait tout à fait stupide au jeune homme, il n'y avait bien que les moldus pour croire qu'un homme armé d'une pitoyable lame de métal pouvait pourfendre un animal aussi impressionnant qu'un dragon.

James ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver nez à nez avec les nouveaux venus, et il pointa sa baguette donc sur la tapisserie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque passage secret assez proche pour lui permettre d'échapper à la compagnie des autres élèves. Mais une chose que Poudlard lui avait apprise, c'est qu'il fallait parfois savoir forcer un peu la main à la magie. Puis tout élément de ce vieux château, du pied de chaise en pattes de lion aux tableaux les plus décrépis, cachaient plus souvent des surprises. Et cela ne manqua pas, les milliers de brins de soie frémirent et un léger souffle plissa la tapisserie qui dévoila une porte en bois que nul n'aurait pu deviner quelques instants auparavant. Un simple _Alohomora_ vint à bout de la vieille poignée en laiton crasseux et James se faufila à l'intérieur.

Le gryffondor escalada les marches qui se présentaient à lui d'un pas lent, sans réelle motivation. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qui s'était déroulé à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait rêvé de grandes aventures, de mystères excitants et de dangers tenaces, tout cela sans doute exacerbé par les jeux et les histoires qu'il avait partagés avec Sirius Black. Il était si facile de se laisser aller à imaginer des animaux fantastiques et de faire des longs après-midi d'été une parfaite histoire de vampires, de monstres et de sorciers maléfiques.

En grandissant, James avait eu l'occasion de poursuivre ces fantasmes d'aventures à Poudlard en formant les maraudeurs. Le vieux château suffisait à lui-même pour inventer toutes sortes d'intrigues et de blagues, magiques ou non d'ailleurs. En compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Peter, il avait savouré de belles années d'insouciances que la période troublée à venir menaçait de reléguer à sa tendre enfance.

Des images violentes repassaient dans la tête du gryffondor, les décombres fumant et les cris apeurés des sorciers, la panique qui se lisait dans les yeux de ses amis et enfin le visage plein de désespoir de Joshua Brooks, tombant du toit pour s'écraser au sol, sans chance de pouvoir se relever.

C'était autant la consternation que le remord qui rongeaient les pensées de James. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le jeune Poufssoufle qui représentait pour lui l'archétype de l'élève sérieux, niais et quelque peu inintéressant. Outre son statut de Préfet en Chef, qui désignait Joshua comme un ennemi potentiel, ou tout du moins, un représentant de l'ordre, James ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains lui trouvaient tant d'intérêt.

Avançant à pas lents dans le dédale de pièces, vides depuis certainement des années, James finit par découvrir une salle qui servait apparemment de débarras. Il glissa son dos meurtri contre le mur et laissa ses jambes fléchir jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Puis tout à coup, il sursauta et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette magique. Une silhouette était apparue dans l'ombre mais on ne devinait qu'une paire de souliers cachée par un drap. James se redressa lentement, s'avança prudemment et tendit sa main qui accrocha les lourds plis du tissu poussiéreux pour le faire tomber au sol. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la haute stature d'un homme qui lui faisait face !

Puis peu à peu, en prenant du recul, James se rendit compte qu'un cadre doré entourait l'homme. Le bois finement travaillé témoignait d'un travail d'artiste. Lançant son regard divaguer, le gryffondor avisa que quelques mots étaient écrits sur le dessus du miroir. Un sortilège de dépoussiérage (ho, que Martha aurait été contente de le voir enfin l'utiliser) lui permit enfin de lire : « _Risèd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej_".». Secouant la tête, James reporta son attention à l'homme de haute stature qui lui faisait face, un sourire moqueur étirant les fines lèvres du reflet. Il se tenait avec souplesse, une main sur la taille tout en s'appuyant sur un magnifique balai de course. Le sourire du jeune homme déstabilisa James : il s'agissait à n'en pas douter d'un joueur de Quidditch vêtu des couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. James crut alors reconnaître John, son cousin tragiquement décédé quelques mois plus tôt. John avait été l'un des premiers Potter à se consacrer à une carrière sportive. Puis tout à coup, James se rendit compte qu'une seconde silhouette se tenait en retrait et paraissait de trois-quarts, le dos tourné face au gryffondor. La cambrure de son corps se dénotait à travers la belle robe de soie qui drapait la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux effleuraient ses épaules, lançant des reflets de flamme mordorés dans la pénombre. Puis, enfin, la femme se détourna et James fut presque stupéfixé par le regard que le reflet posa sur lui. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient ardemment et dotaient le visage de la jeune femme d'un charme fou. Elle se déplaça doucement et enlaça le joueur de Quidditch qui lui rendit un baiser.

C'est alors que James réalisa que le miroir ne lui montrait pas son cousin mais lui-même et … Lily Evans. Il comprit alors d'où venait ce mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis Pré-au-Lard, un mal-être qui s'était peu à peu insinué en lui pour ronger ses pensées. Oui, il avait été inconsciemment jaloux du Préfet en Chef à qui Lily Evans paraissait accorder ses faveurs. James se souvint avec un goût désagréable des piques mesquines lancées à son adversaire, au regard d'envie lorsqu'il avait vu Lily danser avec le jeune homme au Bal de Noël…

Le miroir venait de lui ouvrir les yeux mais surtout le cœur. James ne savait pas trop si ce miroir dévoilait l'avenir mais il lui permettait surtout de se rendre compte combien il tenait à la jeune préfète en Chef. Pourtant, Lily Evans avait été durant ces premières années une élève comme les autres, un peu trop bucheuse à son goût. Elle passait des après-midi entiers dans les rayons obscures de la bibliothèque tandis que lui parcourait les cieux sur son balai dès le moindre entrainement de Quidditch. Puis depuis deux ans, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée contrainte de punir les maraudeurs pour les tours pendables qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer. Et enfin, James avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que Lily Evans n'était pas la parfaite jeune fille qu'elle semblait être. Et cela avait très certainement fait fondre son cœur jusqu'alors insensible aux charmes féminins.

xxx

Entouré de sa troupe, il arpentait les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, le visage hautain et le regard fier. Sa cape claquait derrière lui et ses pas vifs annonçaient au détour des couloirs son arrivée. L'occasion aurait été trop belle pour se contenter de se morfondre dans les sombres recoins de la salle commune. L'intervention des mangemorts à Pré-au-lard lui avait permis de réaffirmer la prédominance des forces du mage noir face aux ridicules ripostes de quelques sorciers issus du ministère.

Le silence devait régner dans les autres salles communes mais lui avait profité de l'occasion pour exhorter les idées de Voldemort. Après tout, ce n'était que le début d'une lente ascension qui prendrait peu à peu de l'importance dans le monde des sorciers. Il était tout simplement fascinant de voir les visages des autres étudiants scruter ses moindres mouvements avec inquiétude ou boire ses paroles savoureusement acides au sein de la salle commune. Depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait régner sur les Serpentards. Bien sûr, il restait toujours quelques sceptiques qui le dédaignaient. Mais à ses yeux, la mort du Poufsouffle apparaissait comme un avant-goût des premières mesures du mage noir. Il ne s'agissait après tout que d'un sang-de-bourbe qui avait usurpé la magie. Il fallait faire comprendre aux étudiants qu'il s'agissait maintenant de choisir son allégeance.

Pour Evan Rosier, c'était surtout la chance de sa vie de se voir enfin reconnaître parmi les meilleurs. Ce n'était pas sa famille médiocre, son père sous-traitant des affaires de quelques riches et anciennes familles, qui lui donneraient l'occasion de faire ses preuves. La médiocrité ne faisait pas partie des ambitions du jeune homme et l'organisation du mage noir était pour lui le meilleur moyen de prendre enfin de l'ascendant sur ses vieilles familles de sorciers aux conceptions antédiluviennes, qui considéraient une quelconque avancée sociale impossible. Amer depuis sa plus tendre enfance, enviant les héritiers de ses puissantes familles, la rancœur d'Evan avait peu à peu empli son âme et en grandissant, il s'était juré de le faire payer à tous.

Subissant la main de fer des élèves plus âgés que lui, Evan avait peu à peu construit une armure invisible qui le protégeait. Sa froideur affichée et une certaine aura lui avait permis de peu à peu se constituer comme le centre névralgique d'une petite cour de serpentards. La plupart étaient inintéressants et le jeune homme espérait seulement qu'en prenant la tête de cette cohorte, il pourrait par la suite pénétrer dans les arcanes du pouvoir en prenant plus concrètement place dans les rangs des mangemorts. Pour cela, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer sur la mission que ces contacts lui avaient confiée. Il s'agissait de le tester, lui et sa volonté : il était ainsi devenu les yeux et les oreilles des mangemorts au sein de Poudlard.

Que Travers soit son contact l'avait quelque peu réconforté car il se savait pertinemment plus malin que l'ancien Serpentad. C'est pourquoi Evan Rosier avait du mal à accepter le rôle assez passif qui lui avait été attribué : après tout, superviser un traître n'avait rien de passionnant, surtout lorsque lui-même n'était pas tenu dans le secret de l'identité de la personne étudiée. Le jeune homme avait ainsi établi une liste des élèves et avait peu à peu éliminé ceux dont le profil ne semblait pas intéressant. Pour quelles raisons Voldemort s'intéressait-il de si près à un étudiant en particulier ? Il ne s'agissait certainement pas de l'élève en lui-même mais plutôt de ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Il n'avait alors pas été trop fastidieux de rectifier la liste en y laissant les enfants de personnalités ou d'agents ministériels ayant des postes hauts placés. Quelle solution plus aisée que de laisser le gouvernement lui-même plier le genou devant le mage noir face à la menace pesant sur les familles ?

Cédant à la tentation, Rosier traversa un des grands couloirs dans lequel se pressaient de nombreux élèves qui se rendaient en cours. Sur son passage, les regards se baissaient, les chuchotements résonnaient et le jeune homme appréciait d'être enfin regardé avec crainte, à défaut d'inspirer de plus nobles sentiments à ses condisciples.

Il se rendit compte que quelques étudiants de Gryffondor le lorgnaient avec malveillance, l'un d'eux d'ailleurs tenta de s'approcher de la troupe de Serpentard mais Crabbe et Goyle eurent rapidement fait de leur imposante silhouette une barrière dissuasive. Rosier n'appréciait pas spécialement que ces deux énergumènes se soient attribué un rôle de gardes du corps envers sa personne, même si c'était certainement la fonction la plus adaptée à leur faible intelligence. Evan joua d'un coup de coude autoritaire dans les côtes de Timothy Goyle qui se dandina pour laisser passer le serpentard au devant des élèves attroupés qui assistaient bien malgré eux à sa parade.

Rosier savourait autant sa voix lente et métallique que ses prérogatives de Préfet. Cette responsabilité ne l'intéressait pas : quel intérêt de pouvoir coller des élèves de premier année qui gloussaient dans les couloirs ou de retirer des points à quelques abrutis qui se bornaient à trainer sur son chemin ? Evan avait ainsi toujours délégué la lourdeur de cette fonction administrative à Lisa Pucey, sa collègue.

« Et bien… que se passe t'il ici ? Vous devriez être tous en cours, il me semble. »

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à la riposte du Serpentard.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner dans mon sillage, Rosier, grinça le jeune garçon. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Je risque de te faire de l'ombre ? Il me semble pour l'instant, que c'est toi, qui ferais mieux de déguerpir avant que… »

Laisser sa phrase en suspend avait bien plus d'impact que de lancer quelques funestes menaces. L'attroupement qui s'était formé se dissipa, apparemment déçu pour certains de l'absence d'affrontements. Evan respira profondément avec délectation et reprit son chemin à travers les couloirs.

Il lui semblait nécessaire non pas d'attiser une quelconque haine envers Serpentard mais plutôt de faire planer le doute, parader mais sans triompher en quelque sorte. Que les incertitudes s'insinuent dans les esprits, que des questions se posent et que certaines alliances se déchirent. Il lui était bien plus favorable de déclarer une guerre larvée que favoriser des affrontements ouverts.

Le professeur les attendait dans la grande salle de cours, comme à son habitude. Quelques élèves retardataires entrèrent rapidement sous le regard des autres étudiants. Rosier se contenta alors de scruter les Serdaigles avec application tandis que Roland Yaltes résumait quelques points théoriques. Il était certain qu'après les évènements de Pré-au-Lard, aucun cours de pratique ne leur serait permis et qu'ils devraient se contenter de théories. C'était fort dommage car Rosier aurait apprécié de voir le Français faire une démonstration de ses capacités. Le jeune homme avait beau être le tuteur de Line Darcey (une peste que le serpentard ne pouvait supporter) et être certainement dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore, son statut de Lame arrivait tout de même à le fasciner. D'après ce qu'Evan en avait entendu dire, Roland Yaltes provenait d'une simple famille de sorciers et c'était son talent qui lui avait permis de s'élever jusqu'à la guilde des Lames, dont les places se trouvaient assez souvent limitées évidement aux meilleurs éléments mais aussi aux rejetons des familles les plus influentes. Evan Rosier avait pour sa part, comprit depuis longtemps que peu d'opportunités se présenteraient dans sa vie et qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'audace pour réussir.

Une jeune fille de Serdaigle posa une question impertinente à laquelle le professeur tenta de répondre avec calme. Rosier la scruta depuis sa place et reconnut Cassandre Bletchey. Il la connaissait vaguement et avait rapidement compris qu'il ne serait pas trop dur de l'attraper dans leurs filets. Hautaine au possible, le jeune home l'avait déjà entendu dédaigner le fait de ne pas être au moins en classe avec des gens de son niveau.

Le cours passa assez vite malgré les craintes d'Evan et il se leva rapidement, pressé d'aller déjeuner. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, il avisa une sorcière qui attendait que les étudiants soient sortis de la salle pour parler avec le professeur de Combat.

xxx

Roland Yaltes poussa un soupir profond lorsque l'heure de cours s'acheva dans le calme. Il avait redouté d'affronter les regards lourds des étudiants après le désastre de Pré-au-Lard. Depuis l'évènement, le château s'était fait bien taciturne et seuls les pleurs silencieux de quelques-uns avaient troublé le calme feutré des murs. Le décès du jeune Poufsouffle avait déclenché parmi les professeurs une brutale prise de conscience : Poudlard devenait lui aussi l'enjeu de la guerre qui se préparait dans le monde extérieur. Et il s'agirait d'un affrontement sans merci de la part des partisans du mage noir.

Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par les dirigeants de la Guilde des Lames à Paris, Roland avait attendu avec appréhension de savoir quelle mission allait lui être confiée. S'il avait eu l'occasion de s'illustrer dans quelques faits d'armes, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'être envoyé sur le terrain. Le siège de la guilde se trouvait au cœur même de la capitale, dans les anciens murs du Chatelet. Une petite porte peinte en bleue n'était visible que depuis le parapet du pont et elle recelait derrière elle, de grandes salles majestueuses mais profondément marquées par le passé. Roland avait été invité à attendre dans un vaste salon dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la Seine. Quant un bruit de porte se refermant l'avait invité à se retourner, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une sorcière d'un certain âge, vêtue d'un chapeau à larges bords.

Le jeune homme l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises mais son souvenir le plus tenace remontait à leur première rencontre, alors qu'il présentait l'examen d'entrée des apprentis. Dans une grande salle aux boiseries chatoyantes, le jury lui faisait face assis sur une estrade. Tout frais sorti de Beauxbatons, le jeune et impétueux Roland Yaltes s'était promis avec plusieurs amis de se présenter devant la fameuse guilde. Ses deux camarades venaient malheureusement pour eux d'échouer et Roland avait fait de son mieux pour réaliser l'enchantement de niveau supérieur qui lui avait été demandé par un vieux mage aux sourcils broussailleux. L'effort avait été considérable et il sentait parfaitement de fines gouttes de sueur perler sur son front alors que les dernières brides de magie disparaissaient devant lui. C'était alors qu'une sorcière présente s'était penchée et avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille d'une femme au chapeau volumineux. Cette dernière l'avait scruté d'un œil attentif et lui avait demandé pour quelles raisons il tenait tant à rejoindre les Lames. La question pourtant bien simple l'avait déstabilisé et il avait attendu quelques instants avant de formuler une réponse dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été satisfait. Hochant la tête, le jury avait annoncé sa délibération et invité les candidats à patienter dans la cour du bâtiment.

Roland avait finalement abandonné ses amis qui détaillaient et mimaient leur performance respective. Le jeune homme avait préféré se tenir à l'écart, contemplant les hautes arcades qui l'entouraient. C'est alors qu'une des sorcières présentes dans le jury s'était approchée de lui. Elle était relativement grande, ses longs cheveux blonds vaguement attachés dans son cou tandis que sa tunique luisait au soleil. Roland avisa une longue et fine épée accrochée à sa taille.

« Vous ne rejoignez pas vos camarades ? »

« Non, murmura doucement le jeune homme. Je crois malheureusement que nos routes vont bientôt se séparer… »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, demanda la femme avec curiosité. »

D'abord méfiant de sa réponse, Roland se dit que si la femme prenait ainsi le temps de discuter avec lui, c'est qu'elle ne participait pas à la délibération. Il lui avoua donc sa déconvenue devant les questions du jury. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de places à pouvoir et plus d'une centaine de candidats s'étaient présentés. D'ailleurs, réussir cet examen n'autorisait qu'à suivre une rigoureuse formation au sein de la guilde mais n'assuraient que pour les meilleurs la chance d'avoir un parrain, qui leur ferait pénétrer le plus haut cercle des Lames.

« Vous avez eu la justesse de répondre que vous désiriez rejoindre la guilde car vous trouviez que le fait d'être une lame était juste. De nombreux jeunes gens tentent chaque année de rejoindre nos rangs à cause du prestige ou simplement parce que leurs parents ont aussi eu la chance de passer par ses murs. Essayez de ne pas oublier ce qui vous motive, jeune homme. »

La rencontre s'était ainsi terminée et la femme était repartie d'un pas vigoureux dans le grand Hall annoncer que les résultats allaient être rendus publics. A cet instant, Roland Yaltes ne savait pas qu'il venait de rencontrer une femme qui allait changer sa vie, qu'elle deviendrait son mentor dans quelques années et que lui-même serait par la suite celui de sa fille.

Le regard pesant de la sorcière lui fit aussitôt comprendre que la mission qui lui avait été attribuée ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Après tout, Roland avait eu la chance de parvenir au plus haut statut au sein de la Guilde après que Kathia Prenzweller l'eut encadré durant cinq ans. Il ne tenait donc pas à se voir désigné comme gardes auprès d'une personnalité ministérielle.

« Bonjour, Roland, déclara la vielle sorcière en replaçant maladroitement son chapeau sur le dessus de sa tête. Comment va donc Kathia, voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Elle est toujours en province avec son mari, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a été rendue à la vie publique, répondit Roland. »

« Oui, c'est exact…Bon, reprenons, j'ai quelques précisions à ajouter à la mission qui vous est confiée. J'ai reçu il y a quelques mois une requête de la part d'une vieille connaissance… et c'est pourquoi vous devrez partir d'ici quelques semaines en Angleterre. »

« En Angleterre, s'étonna Roland. Je ne pense pourtant rien avoir entendu sur ce qui se passe Outre-manche. »

« C'est exact, marmonna la sorcière. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas être appelé ainsi à quitter le pays mais il s'agit de quelque chose de très important. J'en ai discuté avec les autres membres du conseil et ils sont d'accord pour détacher une Lame à Poudlard. »

« A Poudlard, l'école de magie d'Angleterre, dirigé par Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Exactement, et c'est pourquoi votre apprentie vous accompagnera. Line a déjà suivi un an d'études là-bas et elle vous sera d'une aide précieuse, j'en suis certaine. Vous prendrez vos ordres de mission auprès de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas à même de vous en dire plus …. Mais j'espère que vous serez assez patient avec vos futurs élèves, Roland ! »

« Mes futurs élèves ? »

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce vieux château planté entre les montagnes brumeuses d'Ecosse, profitant certainement de l'air pur. Le jeune homme avait dans les premiers temps douté de son utilité sur place. Si Paris formait des Lames pour les envoyer enseigner à l'étranger, quel était donc l'intérêt ? Sa rencontre avec Dumbledore l'avait quelque peu recadré dans ses prérogatives, lorsque le célèbre sorcier lui avait avoué avoir regroupé autour de lui de nombreux magiciens de tous bords pour faire face à la menace qui planait sur le pays depuis l'ascension d'un certain Voldemort.

Au cours des réunions organisées par l'Ordre du Phénix, Roland avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des aurors, des mages de guerre, des enchanteurs et s'était rendu compte de l'étendue de l'influence du vieux sorcier qui lui avait servi le thé accompagné de biscuits dans son bureau. Un véritable réseau d'information était en place, faisant participer bien plus de personnes que Roland n'aurait crues possible. Il semblait plus que nécessaire d'anticiper les ambitions des mangemorts et de cerner leur réseau. Se retrouver dans le château à enseigner aux élèves avait dans un premier temps frustrer le français jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la place importante qu'il jouait dans la protection des jeunes gens. Veiller à la fois sur eux et leur apprendre de façon détournée certains réflexes face au danger était donc devenu son quotidien. Un quotidien tranquille mais pas si désagréable que cela lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de croiser certains de ses collègues.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui, le professeur McGonnagal lui avait paru quelque peu austère mais c'était une femme préoccupée par la justice et la réussite de ses élèves, les bons comme les mauvais. Mais c'était surtout la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal qui l'avait captivé. La première fois qu'il avait vu son beau visage recouvert d'un bandeau de soie, Roland avait été si intrigué qu'il l'avait suivi au détour d'un couloir et l'avait regardé inviter des élèves de première année à se mettre correctement en rang.

Au cours des mois et des saisons, il avait eu l'occasion de partager plusieurs dîners aux côtés d'Aliénor Smith dans la grande salle et de la rencontrer (par hasard…) dans la salle des professeurs alors déserte. Il était captivé par la candeur et la fragilité qui émanait de la sorcière. Un monde les séparait très certainement, elle plongée dans l'obscurité tandis que lui avait longuement eu l'occasion d'éprouver les frissons palpitants de courtes missions sur le terrain.

Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il ressentait un pincement au cœur en l'admirant disparaître dans ses appartements. D'ailleurs, tel un jeune adolescent fougueux et passionné, il n'avait pas hésité à l'inviter à danser au bal de Noel mais le délicieux moment s'était retrouvé gâché par son collègue d'enchantements. Il était d'ailleurs dommage que du fait de son handicap, Aliénor ne puisse rejoindre de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien que Dumbledore ne le lui ait apparemment pas proposé et que certains, comme Wace, se bornaient à voir en la jeune femme une incompétente.

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte et le jeune français redressa rapidement la tête pour découvrir une sorcière appuyée doucement contre le battant de la porte. Elle irradiait d'une aura lumineuse et son sourire enjôleur faisait pétiller ses yeux. Roland avait à plusieurs occasions rencontré la jeune femme qui se dénommait Teresa Herrington. C'était une femme magnifiquement belle, aux longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, toujours habillée de magnifiques robes de soie bleutée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait revêtu une cape de voyage sur ses épaules, une cape apparemment mouillée par la pluie. La femme s'approcha à pas lent du français et lui souhaita bonjour. Roland se souvint alors douloureusement de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il la revit se blottir dans ses bras après la fin de l'affrontement de Pré-au-Lard. Il l'avait raccompagné à l'auberge qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix et s'était préoccupé de savoir ce qui pourrait la soulager. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'une décoction d'écorces de saule préparée par la jeune fille qui se chargeait des potions auprès des membres de l'Ordre, l'enchanteresse s'était tout simplement endormie, la tête posée sur les genoux de Roland.

« Je ne vous avais pas revu depuis Pré-au-lard, souffla Roland qui classait quelques papiers sur son bureau. »

« C'est exact, répondit la jeune femme, j'étais repartie en mission pour Dumbledore et je viens tout juste de rentrer. Le temps était abominable comme vous pouvez le voir… »

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et écarte les pans humides de sa cape, pour se frictionner les bras.

« Vous avez froid ? »

Roland abandonna ses affaires et se redressa devant sa visiteuse. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et se rendit compte avec un plissement de sourcils que sa lame le gênait. Il se redressa alors tandis que l'enchanteresse lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Puis tout d'un coup, son regard croisa celui vert émeraude de la jeune femme et une étincelle dorée parut s'y refléter. S'approchant pour proposer à la jeune femme d'ôter sa cape mouillée, il se pencha délicatement et sentit un parfum d'orchidée s'échapper du cou de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement la peau de perle de la jeune femme qui décala doucement sa tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser.

xxx

Aliénor s'était enfin décidée à aller revoir le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle avait appris les tragiques évènements de Pré-au-Lard, des larmes amères lui étaient venues aux yeux. Elle avait une fois de plus maudit le fait d'être aveugle car elle aurait pu alors être là-bas auprès des élèves et au moins servir à quelque chose. Elle n'aurait donc jamais la chance de faire valoir sa ferveur et ses qualités aux yeux des autres sorciers. Certains, tels que le fameux mage de guerre, l'avaient ouvertement stigmatisée comme incapable. A nouveau, Aliénor avait une fois de plus été blessée dans son orgueil.

Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir des choses à révéler aux autres sorciers qui pourraient s'avérer cruciales. La jeune femme avait donc cherché auprès de qui se confier et son esprit s'était alors souvenu d'une des rares personnes qui lui avaient procuré un intérêt attentionné. Oui, pourquoi ne pas aller confier ses craintes à Roland Yaltes, le professeur de Combat ? Jusqu'alors, Aliénor s'était plutôt arrangée pour rester le plus possible tapie dans ses appartements, n'engageant la conversation avec ses collègues que si cela était strictement nécessaire.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme avait semblé plutôt intrigué par elle car de nombreuses fois, elle avait ressenti aux limites de sa perception une légère aura nébuleuse. Car si le fait d'être aveugle empêchait de voir le visage des personnes, ressentir les auras magiques des sorciers en disait bien plus long sur eux. Il paraissait que les moldus parlaient parfois d'atomes crochus, Aliénor était certaine que la même chose se jouait entre les auras des différentes personnes. Certaines se fondaient dans la masse tandis que d'autres lumineuses ou puissantes ne pouvaient que s'opposer.

La sorcière attendit donc que le dernier cours après le déjeuner se fût fini pour parcourir rapidement les couloirs qui la séparaient de la salle de Roland Yaltes. Enfin, elle aperçut au loin les septièmes années de Serdaigle s'éloigner de la salle. La jeune femme reprit son souffle et ses mains effleurèrent par habitude le bandeau de soie qui recouvrait ses yeux. Quelques pas l'approchèrent encore de la porte qui était à moitié entrouverte. Le couloir semblait désert et Aliénor poussa donc timidement la porte. Une vague appréhension l'envahit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Roland était bien présent mais certainement pas seul. Elle se tint quelques instants sur le pas de la porte pour contempler l'aura de la sorcière qui se tenait tout prêt du français. Son aura était étrange, nébuleuse tel une langue de brume, d'une couleur laiteuse très lumineuse. Et bien qu'aveugle, à cet instant, Aliénor comprit parfaitement que les deux sorciers étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Sa main trembla contre la poignée et elle recula de quelques pas maladroits, la gorge nouée, avant de s'échapper dans le couloir.

La jeune femme n'aurait pas su mesurer le temps qui l'avait séparé de cette détestable découverte. Elle avait rejoint aussi rapidement que possible ses appartements et s'était abandonnée au chagrin sur son lit. Les pleurs avaient à nouveau perlé aux coins de ses paupières et elle avait fini de guerre lasse par ôter son bandeau pour se sentir plus à son aise.

Elle avait été bien naïve de croire que le professeur de Combat pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide et qu'il paraissait intéressé par elle. Pour la première fois qu'elle croyait qu'on ressentait de l'intérêt pour elle, Aliénor s'était totalement trompée. Quel toupet d'avoir cru qu'un homme puisse apprécier une jeune femme comme elle ?

Tout à coup, Aliénor ressentit un léger malaise car l'air autour d'elle dans la pièce semblait s'être refroidi. Elle se redressa sur son lit et sursauta lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle part résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Smith… Il semblerait que vos espoirs aient été déçus, déclara la voix masculine, grave et profonde. »

« Qui est là, répondit avec fébrilité la sorcière se recroquevillant sur son lit, la main crispée sur sa baguette. »

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas la voix elle-même mais l'absence d'aura dans la pièce. Aucune présence magique ne se dévoilait à son regard et cette voix sortie de nulle part était plus qu'angoissante. Tout sorcier ou créature magique dégageait une aura, et d'ailleurs même les fantômes laissaient sur leur sillage un courant de magie glacée parfaitement reconnaissable. Là, pourtant, rien de tout cela !

« Allons, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Il se trame d'étranges choses dans ce château et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'en disiez plus. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, rétorqua Aliénor en retrouvant un peu de contenance. »

« Moi, je crois que vous savez parfaitement… Au lieu d'aller confier vos interrogations à votre collègue, qui ne semble pas tellement vous apprécier, vous feriez mieux de me les confier. »

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de décider, Mademoiselle Smith, grinça la voix sournoisement. »

Aliénor gémit en sentant la pointe d'une baguette effleurer la peau de sa nuque. Il y avait donc bien un sorcier dans sa chambre, un homme dont elle était incapable de sentir l'aura magique. Il était quasiment impossible de faire disparaître son aura, certains sorciers assez puissants la dissimulaient bien sûr face aux regards de tous. Seule la magie noire la plus puissante permettait de se déplacer ainsi sans laisser la moindre trace derrière soi, pensa Aliénor avec frayeur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle parvint difficilement à acquiescer quelques mots.

« C'est d'accord… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. »

La baguette se dégagea de son cou et elle put à nouveau respirer plus librement. La voix reprit une dernière fois la parole avec lenteur.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de parler à quiconque de notre petite conversation… De toute façon, il me semble que certains de vos collègues aient mieux à faire qu'écouter vos doutes et incertitudes… Et d'ailleurs, qui croirait une aveugle qui entend des voix, sérieusement ? »

= fin du chapitre 15 =

10 février 2009


	17. 16 Visions d'avenir

Comme quoi, tout arrive… quand on y croit très fort !

**Titre de la trilogie **: Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet **: Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers **: les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer **: Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement **:PG-13/T(pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

Résumé général de la trilogie: 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

A Poudlard, les élèves se remettent tant bien que mal de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard perpétrée par les mangemorts. James qui a assisté impuissant au décès de Joshua Brooks, se sent torturé par ce qui s'est passé. Cherchant un peu de tranquillité dans le château, il finit par tomber sur le miroir du Rised. Ce dernier lui révèle ce sur quoi il avait du mal à mettre des mots, ses sentiments pour Lily Evans. De son côté, si Evan Rosier savoure cette victoire, il est vexé que les mangemorts recourent au chantage sur un élève plutôt qu'à ses talents, pour espionner la personne qui les intéressent tant à Poudlard. S'agirait-il d'un enfant de haut dignitaire sur lequel faire pression ?

De son côté, Roland Yaltes se souvient comment il a été amené à assurer la protection des élèves, alors que l'Ordre du Phénix s'organise au mieux contre l'avènement du mage noir. Durant les derniers mois, son attention s'est portée sur la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Aliénor Smith, malgré les réticences qu'éprouvent certains comme Aléichem Wace l'irascible mage de guerre, envers la jeune femme. Alors que Yaltes est plongé dans ses pensées, survient Teresa Herrington qui travaille au sein de l'Ordre, et qu'il a réconforté après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Troublé par sa fragilité, Roland se laisse aller à embrasser la jeune femme. Cela ne porterait pas à conséquence si Aliénor Smith qui s'apprêtait à faire part au jeune homme de ses inquiétudes, n'avait pas assisté bien malgré elle à cette scène. Se fustigeant pour sa naïveté, la jeune femme tombe sur une étrange personne, dont elle ne peut sentir l'aura magique. Sous la menace d'une baguette magique, elle accepte alors de faire tout ce qu'on attendra d'elle.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre **:

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, douce et discrète. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 7° année.

Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, sympathique et décidée. Petite amie d'Edward Davies. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 7° année. Une 'conquête' de Peter (malheureusement pour lui).

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, 7° année. Un maraudeur sans autre qualité que celle d'avaler le plus de gâteaux à la minute. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Investigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible et fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète. Petite amie d'Evan Rosier à qui elle est promise et dont elle est plutôt le souffre-douleur. Aspirante mangemort.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 7° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs. Aspirant mangemort.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Méchant, autoritaire et pas beau : tout pour le poste !

Brûlepot Hugh : Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltes.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Maugrey Alastor : Auror de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves, elle soutient fidèlement Dumbledore dans l'ordre du phénix.

Phoebus Richard : Oubliator travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix. Rolond Yaltes lui attache une affection particulière.

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

x x x

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

x x x

Chapitre 16 : Visions d'avenir

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et un calme relatif était retombé sur Poudlard, depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour certains de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Pour Lily Evans, il avait été difficilement de donner le change, car l'absence de Joshua se faisait cruellement ressentir à tout moment de la journée. En tant que Préfète en Chef, elle se sentait parfois insignifiante face à la tâche qui lui incombait, espérant tristement voir la silhouette de son acolyte au détour d'un couloir. Mais il lui fallait bien faire son deuil. Le professeur McGonnagal lui avait fait savoir qu'on nommerait quelqu'un d'autre au poste de Préfet en Chef, afin de l'aider dans ses obligations, qui se compliquait avec l'avancée de l'année. Bien plus que le calme qu'il fallait faire régner dans les couloirs, c'était parfois les conflits et les affrontements latents qu'il fallait désamorcer avec tact. Il était maintenant difficile de vivre à Poudlard comme dans un cocon sans se soucier, ni même se douter de ce qui les attendait dehors.

Lily avait pour une fois été contente d'assister au cours de botanique. Le froid quittait enfin le domaine pour stagner sur les collines avoisinantes, et les premiers rayons de soleil du printemps seraient d'autant plus agréables dans les grandes serres du château. Aux côtés de Julia qui avait, elle aussi, perdu sa bonne humeur, Lily s'appliquait à bouturer des plantes au venin très puissant. La moindre égratignure aurait été synonyme d'un séjour chez Madame Pomfresh, et elle avait donc pris soin de remonter ses gants jusqu'aux coudes. Lui faisant face, Line constatait avec interrogation les tentatives vaines de Sirius pour que la plante ne lui administre pas des coups de branches.

« Sirius, rassure-moi. Franchement, tu ne comptes pas sur la botanique pour valider ses ASPICS, demanda avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix la jeune française. »

Sirius s'épongea le front et répandit un peu de terreau sur ses vêtements sans y prendre garde.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'espère bien plus de la défense contre les forces du mal… et même des enchantements ! Pourtant, avec Greylake, ce n'est pas gagné, ce prof est tellement cassant. Et toi, Line, si tu n'obtiens pas un Optimal en Combat, Yaltes te renie, déclara le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« Méfie-toi, si tu souhaites encore prendre des cours particuliers en ma compagnie. Les prochains pourraient t'être fatals, rétorqua Line avec un petit sourire. »

La conversation continua entre les deux jeunes gens sur le ton de la badinerie. Lily en vint alors à penser à ses propres examens qu'elle choisirait de passer au mois de juin. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été une très bonne élève dotée d'une grande soif d'apprendre, l'année écoulée l'avait détourné de ses habituelles préoccupations. Si ses notes étaient toujours aussi bonnes, elle en venait à se demander à quoi bon apprendre tant de choses qui ne permettraient pas de se défendre une fois dehors. Fort heureusement, la magie élémentaire qui s'agitait de plus en plus en elle, lui permettait de calmer ses angoisses.

« Pour parler de choses plus sérieuses, déclara Line, ne penses-tu pas, Lily, qu'il serait temps de faire une nouvelle réunion ? »

« De l'alliance, demanda la préfète. »

« Oui. Je sais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, ça ne sera pas évident. Mais cela me parait nécessaire. »

« Si on avait été mieux préparés, Joshua serait encore parmi nous, soupira Lily. »

A la table, Sirius baissa la tête tout comme Julia. Reparler de ce qui s'était passé n'était pas seulement douloureux pour la préfète en Chef, mais aussi pour ceux qui avaient assisté impuissants à la mort de Joshua. Line abandonna un instant sa bouture et posa sa main gantée sur celle de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Lily, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais justement, Joshua voudrait qu'on continue, pour que cela n'arrive plus et que nous puissions compter les uns sur les autres à l'avenir. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, dit Julia. »

Lily soupira et reposa sa petite pelle en observant le résultat de son travail. Sous quelques jours, la bouture reprendrait de la force et on pourrait cueillir de nouveaux fruits qui étaient nécessaires pour certaines potions. Oui, il était peut-être temps d'avancer, et cela serait certainement plus facile avec l'appui de ses camarades.

« Essayons de trouver un moment. Le mieux serait de se retrouver dans la même salle que la dernière fois, répondit Lily »

« Peut-être serait-il utile de changer notre lieu de rendez-vous, la coupa Line. Avec tous ceux qui trainent en ce moment dans les couloirs, comme Wace, ça ne sert à rien de prendre des risques. Je crois avoir une idée qui nous changera un petit peu… »

« Très bien, je te laisse gérer cela, répondit Lily. »

La cloche sonna enfin et chacun rangea avec attention sécateurs et râteaux pour reprendre ses affaires. Julia avançait d'un pas rapide car son cours d'arithmancie se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest du château, et nécessitait bien dix minutes de marche à vive allure. Les autres se dispersèrent peu à peu et Lily décida d'aller se promener avant l'heure du déjeuner. Son devoir de métamorphose attendrait bien jusqu'à ce soir. Elle s'engagea sur le petit chemin au-delà des serres de botanique. Au loin, les cimes drues de la forêt interdite étaient plus sombres que jamais. Elle bifurqua afin de se rapprocher du lac et de s'asseoir sur un des rochers accessibles.

Aux abords d'un bosquet, elle sentit alors des frissons remonter dans ses bras et son cœur battre plus rapidement. Un nuage de poussière argentée flottait dans l'air, comme celui qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu dans le bureau du professeur d'enchantements. Elle déglutit, ses pas se firent maladroits et une rafale de vent rabattit sa cape devant elle. C'est alors qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, apparut la silhouette d'Owen Greylake à travers les roseaux. Pourtant, il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, se rappela Lily. Elle était certaine de n'avoir pas aperçu le professeur plus tôt, et le fait qu'il soit sorti comme de nulle part ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Sur ses gardes, la jeune fille fléchit ses jambes et les doigts de sa main gauche triturèrent l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait au majeur. Une vive chaleur l'envahit, faisant flotter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Sa main droite tenait fermement sa baguette.

Or, a sa grande surprise, Greylake fit quelques pas en titubant et alla s'appuyer sur un rocher qui était à sa portée. Il releva la tête et lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire étroit étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux verts devinrent deux petites fentes. Lily osa faire quelques pas à travers les hautes herbes pour se porter à la rencontre du professeur. Elle constata alors que les traits de l'homme étaient tirés et que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. L'incertitude qu'elle lut dans le regard de l'homme s'estompa pourtant très rapidement. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Greylake la fixa du regard.

« Et bien, Miss Evans, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les parages ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

« Je pourrai vous retourner la question, rétorqua la jeune fille sur un ton froid et cassant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire, mais cela ne me semble plutôt étrange. »

« Je crois que vous êtes mal placée pour parler, jeune fille. Disposer de grands pouvoirs ne vous autorise pas être présomptueuse. »

Lily serra les poings et se fustigea mentalement. Elle s'était promis de recourir à la magie élémentaire que si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et voilà qu'elle se laissait emporter par sa colère. Le nouveau professeur d'Enchantement ne l'avait pas aidé dans cette tâche, la trainant chez McGonnagal et la rabaissant sans cesse durant ses cours. Il était certes possible de tout nier en bloc, mais cela ne mènerait nulle part.

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, professeur. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez guère, mais je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, déclara Lily. »

Owen Greylake poussa un petit ricanement, et se campa à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. Son malaise semblait s'être effacé, et il avait repris assez d'aplomb face à la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis pas là pour que vous m'appréciez, Miss Evans. Mais je vais vous donner un bon conseil, être aussi butée ne vous mènera pas loin. »

« Et que se passerait-il si je demandai aux professeurs pourquoi d'étranges phénomènes se produisent à vos abords ? »

Greylake s'apprêtait à parler, mais à la réflexion, il s'arrêta, fixant la jeune fille de ses yeux froids.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, professeur. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, Evans, coupe l'homme en faisant quelques pas vers elle. Du moins, pas pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. »

La jeune fille n'entendit pas ces dernières paroles, une voix venait d'appeler son prénom. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Line qui marchait vers elle. Sans un dernier regard, elle quitta à grandes foulées les abords du lac. Bien mal lui en prit. Greylake se saisit de sa baguette, prononça quelques mots et un nuage de paillettes bleutées suivit la jeune Préfète, sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive. Arrivée à hauteur de Line, Lily constata que la française qui était partie à sa recherche, la regardait fixement. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure du déjeuner était bien avancée. Il leur fallait se dépêcher si elles souhaitent rejoindre les autres gryffondors pour se sustenter avant les cours de l'après-midi. Tout en marchand, Line ne put se retenir de questionner Lily.

« Que te voulait Greylake ? »

« Rien, je suis tombée par hasard sur lui, répondit la jeune fille. Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de lui faire la conversation. »

« Lily, tu es sûre que ça va, demanda Line avec un regard soucieux. Je voulais te parler de la réunion, mais ça attendra. »

Lily acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le château.

x x x

Alors que les élèves quittaient la grande salle où venait de se conclure le déjeuner, le brouhaha se fit plus intense. Les septièmes années se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'aile Ouest où se tenait leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. James discutait avec Sirius de l'entrainement de Quidditch qui serait nécessaire pour renforcer leur chance face à Serpentard. Le match qui avait été annulé, aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, et il était temps de s'y mettre sérieusement. James eut une brève pensée pour son cousin John, et accepta les heures d'entrainement que lui proposait de mettre en place Sirius. Il leur faudrait impérativement retravailler les attaques des poursuiveurs qui laissaient à désirer. Remus qui marchait au côté de Peter, vit bientôt ce dernier s'arrêter pour constater qu'il avait oublié son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Peter, soupira Remus. Dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher avant que le cours ne débute. »

Le petit maraudeur fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à pas rapides vers l'autre couloir. De leur côté, les élèves continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au second étage. C'est alors que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Arrivant au croisement de deux couloirs, les maraudeurs eurent la surprise de tomber sur Aliénor Smith devant sa salle de classe en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme. L'altercation semblait assez intense : la nouvelle venue campait fermement sur ses positions, les poings sur les hanches, ses cheveux blonds détachés tombant ses épaules, alors que le professeur s'appuyait sur le mur.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait priée, venait de déclarer Aliénor avec sa voix étrangement douce. »

« Vous êtes bien culottée d'espionner les autres, souffla la jeune femme blonde en foudroyant Aliénor du regard. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Smith. »

« Vous vous croyez irrésistible, peut-être, rétorqua le professeur en haussant les épaules. »

« Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer à la pauvre petite fille éplorée pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi. »

« Je vous déconseille de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« Des menaces… On voit que vous cachez bien votre jeu. »

A ce moment là, l'altercation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Roland Yaltes devant la salle de cours. Son regard se porta sur les deux femmes, puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde et la prit par le bras.

« Teresa, Dumbledore nous attend. Les autres viennent d'arriver, déclara-t-il à la jeune femme qui retrouva un peu de calme. Quant à vous, Aliénor, je crois que vos étudiants vous attendent. »

Cette dernière phrase que l'homme avait prononcée sur un ton assez sec, clôtura le débat entre les deux femmes, débat auquel les étudiants avaient plus ou moins assisté. Une quinzaine d'élèves patientaient dans le couloir et avaient regardé les deux femmes s'affronter verbalement. Lorsque Yaltes s'éloigna en compagnie de la jeune femme blonde sans un regard pour Aliénor, les messes basses s'interrompirent et le silence retomba. Se retournant vers ses élèves, Aliénor ouvrit brutalement la porte de la classe, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour prendre place sur leur chaise. Le professeur appuya ses paumes contre son bureau quelques instants pour apparemment reprendre ses esprits, alors que les élèves sortaient leur manuel. Sirius en profita pour glisser quelques phrases à l'oreille de James.

« Je suis sûre que j'ai déjà vu cette femme qui était dans le couloir, chuchota le jeune homme. Tu crois que c'était quoi, le sujet de leur dispute. »

« Je n'en sais rien, Si'. Mais comme toi, son visage me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas elle qui nous a surpris le soir du bal ? »

Sirius plissa ses yeux et acquiesça. Il s'agissait effectivement de la jeune femme, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui les avait surpris en pleine séance d'espionnage. A ce moment, les deux jeunes hommes durent interrompre leur conversation, car le professeur relevait le dernier devoir qu'ils avaient réalisé. Le cours s'acheva enfin après une heure de prise de notes fastidieuses. En sortant de la salle, Sirius s'étonna de ne pas voir Peter.

« Je me demande où il est passé, dit Remus. Il était parti chercher son devoir… »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Peter de sécher les cours, répondit James sceptique. »

« Rendons-nous à la salle commune. Après, nous aviserons, conclut Remus. »

Le petit groupe s'ébranla dans le couloir. En descendant les grands escaliers pour repasser par le hall, Sirius avisa quelques sorciers. Parmi eux, il reconnut en premier lieu la petite silhouette de Magdalene Latzich, la jeune flèche avec qui il avait sympathisé. Toujours avenante, il constata cependant que la jeune femme avait les traits tirés. A ses côtés, James reconnut d'autres personnalités. Alastor Maugrey discutait sourdement avec Aléichem Wace, le mage de guerre, dont l'allure martiale se détachait des autres. Le maraudeur avisa que la jeune femme, Teresa Herrington, qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure avec Roland Yaltes avant le cours, se trouvait parmi le petit groupe. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une réunion regroupant certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jeune homme reconnut d'ailleurs l'homme au crane rasé, un Oubliator qu'il avait déjà croisé au ministère, puis au quartier général de l'Ordre à Pré-au-Lard. Le groupe de sorcier se dispersa, et les maraudeurs repartirent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame avachie dans son portrait, James constata que Peter ne se trouvait pas parmi les élèves de la salle commune. Sirius monta quatre à quatre les marches vers le dortoir et revient en secouant négativement la tête.

« C'est étrange tout de même qu'il ne soit pas là, déclara Remus. »

« A moins que Bertha Jorkins lui ait mis la main de dessus et qu'il soit entrain de roucouler avec elle, proposa Sirius. »

« Ca m'étonnerait fort, souffla Remus. Le mieux serait de demander à d'autres personnes s'ils ne l'auraient pas croisé. »

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprétait à sortir de la salle accompagné par James et Sirius, Line l'aborda. La jeune fille était plus pâle qu'à son habitude, et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur Remus avec détermination.

« Remus, il faut que je te parle. »

« Ecoute, pour l'instant, nous avons des choses à régler, Line. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Peter, demanda le jeune homme sur un ton soucieux. »

« Non, pas depuis le déjeuner, rétorqua la jeune française. Mais viens me trouver dès que possible à mes appartements, c'est important, conclut la jeune fille en s'écartant pour laisser passer les garçons ».

Au détour d'un couloir, James avisa un groupe de Serdaigle de septième année, et parmi eux, Helen McKinnon, la préfète de Serdaigle qui faisait aussi parti de leur Alliance secrète. Il apostropha la jeune fille pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas vu Peter. Celle-ci répondit par la négative : les serdaigles avaient passé l'après-midi dehors en compagnie du professeur Brulepôt en cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

« Par contre, tu peux demander aux Poufsouffles, je crois que certains ont cours de potions. »

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de trouver l'escalier qui descendait vers les cachots, où avaient lieu les cours de potion. Dans la précipitation, Sirius manqua de louper une marche, mais se rattrapa à la manche de Remus. Arrivés en bas, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que leurs yeux s'accommodent à la pénombre. Progressant lentement, ils finirent par arriver devant les salles de cours. La cloche avait déjà sonné et la porte était ouverte, laissant s'échapper les derniers élèves de Poufssoufle qui n'étaient pas encore sortis. Certains semblaient bien harassés par leurs deux heures de concoction de potions. Alors que Sirius et James allaient demander à quelques élèves s'ils n'avaient pas vu Peter, Remus abandonna le petit groupe pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Une forme dans l'obscurité avait retenu son attention. Il s'avança et s'accroupit dans un recoin. C'est alors qu'il appela les autres en criant.

« James, Sirius, vite, dépêchez-vous, venez voir ! »

Aux cris de leur ami, les deux garçons se précipitèrent à ses côtés, pour découvrir affalé par terre le corps amorphe de Peter. Ils le secouèrent rapidement sans que ce dernier reprenne connaissance.

« Remus, tu ne peux pas essayer ton don sur lui, demanda James par-dessus ses lunettes en regardant fixement son camarade. »

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais rien n'y fait, déclara avec angoisse Remus. Il ne s'est pas simplement évanoui… »

« Attendez ! »

Une jeune fille qui les avait suivis se retourna vers la salle de cours et appela le professeur de potions. Brocklehurst mit quelques instants à sortir de sa salle de cours, sa voix rauque maugréant après les élèves.

« Qu'avez-vous à piailler, Vinterberg, déclara le professeur en fusillant la jeune poufsouffle du regard. »

« Professeur, un des élèves est étendu par terre. Nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille en courant vers le petit groupe. »

Sceptique, le professeur de potions s'avança vers les maraudeurs, puis avisant le corps de Peter, se pencha pour prendre le pouls du jeune homme. Son regard s'aiguisa derrière ses épais sourcils et il se redressa rapidement.

« Potter, Black, portez votre camarade et dépêchez-vous… Direction, l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Le professeur de potions n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur les maraudeurs. Pourtant, sa réaction frappa les jeunes gens : la vie de Peter était apparemment en danger. D'un geste rageur du bras, le professeur attisa le flamboiement des candélabres qui éclairent faiblement le couloir, les deux maraudeurs sur ses talons soutenant le corps de Peter.

x x x

Au dîner, Line n'avait pas vu les maraudeurs. Alors qu'elle se rendait à ses appartements en espérant que Remus la rejoindrait, elle revint finalement sur ses pas pour prendre la direction de la salle de Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déclamer le mot de passe à la grosse dame, une main se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle avisa le visage fatigué de Remus, les yeux cernés.

« Où étais-tu passé, lui demanda la jeune fille avec un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix. »

« A l'infirmerie avec Peter, déclara doucement Remus. »

Voyant qu'il avait besoin de parler, Line l'entraîna vers ses appartements. Une fois assis sur le lit, le jeune homme lui raconta comment ils avaient découvert le corps inanimé de Peter. Au regard de madame Pomfresh, ils avaient compris que c'était grave. Ils étaient donc restés au côté de leur camarade, arguant contre l'infirmière leur inquiétude grandissante, en ne voyant pas le jeune homme se réveiller. Finalement, les yeux de Peter s'étaient ouverts faiblement, et il avait essayé de bégayer quelques mots sans y parvenir. Sirius avait essayé de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, mais sans succès. Le jeune homme se contentait de babiller sans que ces mots n'aient de sens. Apparemment, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Un gros trou noir dans ses souvenirs. Cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait dans les sous-sols, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de passer par là. En début de soirée, Madame Pomfresh les avait mis à la porte de l'infirmerie en déclarant qu'eux aussi feraient mieux de se sustenter. L'état de Peter était préoccupant, mais le pire semblait passé. Cependant, si jamais son état ne s'améliorait, il serait dans l'obligation de retourner chez ses parents. Se retrouver au contact de ses proches lui permettrait peut-être de réactiver sa mémoire.

Line fit une moue perplexe, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus. Le jeune homme s'était allongé sur le lit et avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Son regard gris finit par se poser sur le visage songeur de Line.

« Mais, au fait, tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Hum, murmura la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas si tu perçois la même chose que moi, mais avec toute cette agitation, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué des choses étranges. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de Greylake. »

« Le prof d'enchantement, demanda Remus avec surprise. Je ne sais pas, c'est certain qu'il est moins jovial que Flitwick, mais il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. »

« Un peu trop à mon goût, rétorqua la jeune fille en se redressant. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda Remus interrogateur. »

« J'avais quelques doutes, mais ce que j'ai vu ce matin a confirmé mes inquiétudes. J'ai peur que Lily soit la cible d'une attaque prochaine. »

« Lily ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a amené à penser cela, demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Line lui raconta alors comment elle avait surpris Lily face à Owen Greylake le matin même. La jeune française serait restée sceptique si elle n'avait pas alors vu le professeur projeter sur la jeune fille un nuage de paillettes bleutés. Pourtant, Lily n'avait pas semblé réagir, ni même être perturbée par cela. Dans le doute, Line avait gardé ses inquiétudes pour elle, puis les avait partagés avec Remus.

« Line, je comprends que tu sois sur tes gardes, vu la mission de Yaltes ici à Poudlard. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore recruterait un professeur qui pourrait s'attaquer à ses élèves. Tu es certaine d'avoir bien vu ? »

Line ne répondit pas, elle espérait de tout cœur se tromper.

x x x

Quelques jours plus tard, la température extérieure était plus agréable, et permettait enfin à l'équipe de Gryffondor de s'entraîner pour le prochain match. Malheureusement pour Peter, il n'assisterait pas à celui, ni même à d'autres cours. Madame Pomfresh avait discuté avec la directrice adjointe McGonnagal, et les deux femmes avaient jugé plus sage de renvoyer Pettigrow auprès de sa famille. Si la parole lui était peu à peu revenue, tout restait flou sur ce qu'il avait subi. Remus avait par ailleurs constaté une marque sombre sur son omoplate qui témoignait d'un sort assez violent lancé à bout portant. Il avait part de cette découverte à James et Sirius. Ce dernier était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'un coup des serpentards, vu que l'agression s'était déroulée à peu de distance de leur salle commune. Peter aurait pu tomber sur Evan Rosier et ses acolytes. Pourtant, James restait dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi leur ami serait passé précisément par ce couloir. Les seules fois où les maraudeurs s'étaient risqués à faire de mauvais coups dans les cachots, cela avait manqué mal finir. La seule bonne nouvelle qui résultait de cet accident, était que Lily était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivé à Peter. James l'avait remercié et avait fixé intensément la jeune fille, alors même que celle-ci était déjà retournée à ses occupations.

Le jeune homme appréhendait donc le prochain cours de potions en compagnie des serpentards. Sirius serait-il à même de ne pas répondre aux éventuelles provocations de Rosier ? Rien n'en était moins sûr. La porte du cachot claqua contre le mur et la voix grinçante de Brockehurst leur ordonna d'entrer. James laissa Sirius et Remus se mettre à la même table. L'absence de Line, qui devait travailler avec Yaltes, lui permit alors d'oser demander à la Préfète en Chef s'il pouvait partager sa table avec elle. Lily lui jeta un regard furtif puis acquiesça. Arrivés en septième année, les élèves ne préparaient plus leur potion en binôme, cependant, disposer à proximité des bonnes connaissances de Lily Evans dans cette matière pouvait s'avérer un grand plus. Et puis, après avoir réfléchi à ce que lui avait montré le miroir, James se sentait enfin prêt à se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Après tout, peut-être ce miroir présentait-il l'avenir à ceux qui s'y regardaient ?

Le cours se déroula dans le calme et les élèves s'attachaient à confectionner avec soin leur élixir de préscience. Outre pour la maîtrise de la cuisson qui demandait beaucoup de vigilance, James ne tarda pas à lorgne sur Lily qui achevait de découper des tiges d'armoise. Le moment délicat venait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ajouter du venin de serpent, qui permettrait à quiconque buvait de cette potion d'apercevoir son avenir. L'attrait que représentait une telle potion était néanmoins contrebalancé par ses effets secondaires : s'il était effectivement possible d'en boire beaucoup afin de voir le plus loin possible dans son avenir, il y avait alors de grandes choses pour devenir fou ou même d'en mourir. Comme beaucoup de choses en magie qui se révélaient à double tranchant. Le ministère contrôlait donc la vente de ce breuvage de façon drastique. Mais, en réalité, peu de sorciers avaient la patience de passer de longues heures à confectionner une telle potion, quand les plus curieux pouvaient tout simplement s'adonner à la divination.

Tout comme d'autres potions, telles que le Polynectar, celle-ci se concluait par l'ajout d'une mèche de cheveux. Lily coupa quelques brins de ses cheveux et les jeta dans son chaudron dont le contenu cessa aussitôt de bouillonner. Avant la fin de l'heure, Brocklehurst passa dans les rangs pour ramasser des échantillons des préparations des élèves. Les rares qui avaient maîtrisé la préparation furent autorisés à prendre pour eux une petite dose de leur potion, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Seuls quatre élèves le furent, parmi lesquels Severus Rogue, Lisa Pucey, Jack Funestar et bien évidement, Lily Evans. En sortant de la salle, Sirius taquina la Préfète en Chef en lui demandant quand elle comptait utilisait sa potion.

« Tu pourrais nous prédire le sujet du prochain devoir de métamorphose, non, demanda-t-il en rigolant. »

« Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas, même contre tous les gallions du monde, rétorqua Lily tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour dîner. »

« Et contre une place en tribune pour regarder le prochain match de Quidditch ? »

« Sirius, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaiterai ! »

Le dîner se déroula dans une bonne humeur chaleureuse, car les vacances de printemps n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Le soir même, l'Alliance devait se retrouver sur les indications de Line pour faire le point. Les gryffondors attendaient néanmoins que la salle commune se vide pour ressortir discrètement dans les couloirs. Quelques cinquièmes années trainaient encore devant la cheminée en bavardant, mais devant l'insistance des septièmes années, ils finirent par regagner leur dortoir. Les trois maraudeurs et les jeunes filles attendaient donc que sonne dix heures, pour s'éclipser. Sirius assis dans un gros fauteuil en cuir faisait face à Lily, en faisant tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Quant à James, il réfléchissait aux attaques qu'il devrait travailler le lendemain soir avec son équipe de Quidditch. Ce furent alors les éclats de voix de Lily qui chassèrent ses pensées.

« Comment oses-tu déclarer cela, Sirius, s'exclamait la jeune fille avec mécontentement. »

« Oui, Lily, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas boire ta potion, car tu penses qu'elle est ratée, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire. »

« Je crois que tu t'aventures sur un sujet glissant, Sirius, souffla Remus avec un petit sourire en coin. »

S'il y avait bien deux matières dans lesquels la Préfète en Chef excellait, c'était bien sûr les Enchantements, mais aussi les Potions. Brocklehurst ne portait personne dans son cœur parmi ses élèves, mais Remus n'avait pas le souvenir que la jeune fille n'ait été une seule fois réprimandée pour ses préparations. Bien au contraire, elle espérait bien décrocher dans cette matière un « Optimal » lors de ses ASPICS de fin d'année. Vexée, la Préfète plongea la main dans la cape, fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche et en ressortit victorieusement une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide bleuté parcouru de circonvolutions.

« Tu me mets au défi, Black ? Je vais te prédire comment tu vas te faire botter les fesses lors de ton prochain match ! »

Curieux, James regarda Lily ôter le bouchon et glisser quelque gouttes de la préparation entre ses lèvres. La jeune fille laissa le liquide se répandre dans sa bouche, puis déglutit. Ne ressentant tout d'abord rien, elle cligna des yeux sous l'œil interrogateur de ses camarades. Puis, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos. Quelque chose de froid semblait s'insinuer en elle, paralysant ses membres. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cuir râpé du fauteuil, et alors que ses pensées s'embrouillaient, elle ferma les yeux. Quelques éclats de voix lointaines lui parvinrent, comme dans du coton.

Puis, elle eut l'impression d'être entraînée dans une spirale sans fin. Des images luminescentes apparaissaient dans son esprit sous forme de flash, mais il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Des visages flous et déformés s'estompèrent, puis enfin, elle se concentra. Apparut sous ses yeux, un paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'immenses arbres se dressaient devant elle, et quelque chose derrière elle l'obligeait à courir. Des cris retentissaient, le sang battait à ses tempes, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Puis, soudain, elle aperçut un scintillement argenté à quelques mètres devant elle. S'arrêtant malgré le fait que ses poursuivants se rapprochaient, ses mains se tendirent, et tâtèrent le vide. Puis, étrangement, elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant. La scène s'embrouilla à nouveau, tout allait de plus en plus vite. Des explosions violentes l'obligeaient à se masquer le visage. La dernière image qu'elle vit fut elle-même couronnée d'un imposant cercle de lumière. Lily crut alors que sa tête allait exploser. Tout devient noir, et elle s'effondra.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ses spasmes n'avaient duré que quelques instants, mais avaient été suffisamment impressionnants pour engendrer d'abord l'inquiétude, puis l'affolement parmi ses amis. Alors que James se portait auprès de Lily pour essayer de la faire revenir à elle, Remus repensa aux paroles que Line lui avait confiées quelques jours plus tôt. Ainsi, il eut été possible que la jeune française ait eu raison. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

= fin du chapitre 16 =

28 mai 2013


	18. 17 Fuite et poursuites

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Alors qu'elle se promène aux abords du lac, Lily aperçoit un nuage de paillettes argentées à proximité duquel se trouve Owen Greylake le professeur d'Enchantements, apparemment éreinté. Elle l'interroge froidement sur ce qu'il manigance, mais l'homme refuse de lui répondre. Alors que la jeune fille s'éloigne, Greylake lui lance un sort qu'elle ne remarque pas, mais auquel Line a assisté de loin.

Alors qu'ils se rendent en cours, les élèves découvrent Aliénor Smith, la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, entrain de se disputer violemment dans le couloir avec Teresa Herrington, l'enchanteresse de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle a surprise avec le professeur de Combat. Roland Yaltes met fin à l'altercation en emmenant Teresa à une réunion très certainement liée à l'Ordre, et la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, semble contrariée par le manque d'attention flagrant du français.

Peter ayant entretemps disparu, les trois maraudeurs restants se mettent à sa recherche et croisent effectivement les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'apprêtent à partir de Poudlard. Après moult recherches, ils découvrent Peter inconscient dans les cachots, à côté des salles de cours de potion. Commotionné, le jeune homme est renvoyé en convalescence chez ses parents. De son côté, Line, inquiète par ce qu'elle a vu le matin même, expose à Remus ces craintes sur le fait que Lily soit menacée, déclaration à laquelle Remus a du mal à croire. Jusqu'à ce que la Préfète soit victime d'un terrible malaise après avoir ingurgité une potion qu'elle avait, tout comme ses camarades, préparée en cours.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, douce et discrète. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Fleet Terence : Gryffondor, 6° année, gardien.

Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, sympathique et décidée. Petite amie d'Edward Davies. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 7° année, gardien et préfet. Petit ami de Mary. Il est reparti de Poudlard car sa mère préfère savoir ses enfants près d'elle en Irlande étant donné les attentats.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Investigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Tolstoï Dimitri : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteur. Jumeau de Natacha. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Tolstoï Natacha : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteuse. Jumelle de Dimitri. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible et fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Zimmer Gaétan : Poufsouffle, 6° année, attrapeur. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Wolf Ulrich : Serpentard, 6° année, attrapeur.

Black Unuk : Oncle de Sirius. Il travaille au ministère de la justice en tant que juge. Froid et déterminé, c'est un sorcier dont les opinions restent parfois troublantes.

Corwin Illian: Oubliator et charmante mère de famille. Elle a sauvé des vies lors de l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

Flint Cyril : Ancien Serpentard et mangemort. Petit ami de Susan Parkinson. A eu des démêlés avec Lily et ses camarades.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltes.

Mulciber Lewis : Ancien Serpentard et mangemort.

Montague Inès : Ancienne Serpentard. Fille assez froide, peu abordable qui souhaite lutter contre l'idée que les serpentards sont des mages noirs. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix avec ses dons de potions.

Nott Adela : Ancienne Poufsouffle et sœur jumelle d'Avery. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix et met Lily en garde contre les orientations de son frère.

Nott Avery : Ancien Serdaigle et jumeau d'Adela. Autrefois petit ami de Lily. Encore follement amoureux d'elle, il l'a revu, et lui a exposé qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix. Roland Yaltes semble lui attacher une affection particulière.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 17. Fuite et poursuites

Comme à chaque petit-déjeuner avant un match de Quidditch, James regardait d'un air dégoûté tous les toasts et les œufs brouillés qui s'offraient à lui. Certains élèves n'avaient pas autant de mal à manger que lui. Sirius se servit donc une deuxième portion de bacon, tandis que Remus terminait de boire sa tasse de thé, le journal déplié sous son nez, comme à son habitude.

Plus que jamais, le capitaine de Gryffondor avait la nausée. Outre l'appréhension normale de l'avant-match, ce qui était arrivé à Lily Evans l'avait perturbé. Impuissants face au malaise de la jeune fille, les gryffondors s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, catastrophée, avait envoyé James réveiller le professeur McGonngal. Cette dernière l'avait reçue assez froidement en robe de chambre écossaise, mais s'était enfin précipitée à sa suite, lorsque James lui avait expliqué en quelques mots étranglés le malaise de Lily. Les élèves avaient ensuite été renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs, sans beaucoup plus d'informations. Et au grand damne de James qui avait pris son courage à deux mains dès le lendemain matin pour rendre visite à la Préfète en Chef à l'infirmerie, Lily avait été transférée à Londres à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, tant son état était préoccupant. Ce fut la voix de Remus qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Bon sang, voilà un article qui parle de Lily, s'exclama le jeune homme avec étonnement. »

Ayant capté l'attention de ses plus proches camarades, les yeux de Remus parcoururent rapidement l'article, alors que ses sourcils se plissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit, demanda Sirius qui s'apprêtait à dévorer un toast tout dégoulinant de beurre. »

« Apparemment, une enquête ministérielle va être lancée, déclara Remus. »

« Concernant son malaise ? »

« Non, concernant le fait qu'elle ait été vue entrain d'utiliser de la magie lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse à la rentrée, conclut Remus dépité. »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, grogna Sirius. C'est n'importe quoi ! Il fallait bien se défendre ce jour là. Ces idiots du ministère feraient mieux d'enquêter sur ce que Brockehurst fait avec ses ingrédients de potions. »

Il frappa du poing sur la table et manqua de renverser son assiette et celle de sa voisine, Line. James se souvint alors de cette veille de rentrée où les mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. En se mettant à l'abri avec Sirius, il avait aperçu Lily Evans utiliser sa magie élémentaire. Il repensa aussi à ce précédent article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui déclarait que le Ministère recherchait la jeune fille, sans connaître son identité. Ils avaient donc établi le lien...

« Le juge nommé pour l'enquête est le juge Black, continua Remus avant de s'interrompre dans sa lecture. C'est quelqu'un de ta famille, Sirius ? »

« Oui, mon oncle, déclara Sirius avec un sourcil en l'air. Mais c'est tout de même n'importe quoi ! »

« Sirius, je pense que tout cela a à voir avec les pouvoirs quelques peu particuliers de Lily, souffla James. »

La discussion fut rapidement close, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant de plan d'attaque sur la question. La seule chose qui était nécessaire de faire pour l'instant était de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'échauffer avant le début des hostilités contre Serpentard. James avait pourtant du mal à se concentrer sur la future rencontre. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à Lily Evans qui devait dépérir dans un lit d'hôpital, peut-être entourée d'un ou deux gardes du Ministère.

Le match contre Serpentard fut rude, bien plus encore que ce que James avait imaginé. De grandes rafales de vent soufflaient sur le stade, perturbant son attention pour chercher le vif d'or. Il avait passé les premières minutes à scruter les enchainements de ses poursuiveurs qui naviguaient entre les attaques des serpentards. Le premier point fut marqué par le poursuiveur de gauche des serpentards. La foule dans les gradins s'agita, les drapeaux claquèrent au vent et James entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée encourager les sportifs à plus d'action. Le jeune homme fit un tour de stade en scrutant à nouveau le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. De son côté, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Ulrich Wolf, volait bien plus bas que lui, de l'autre côté du stade. De nouveaux sifflets perturbèrent James, et il constata que l'équipe de Serpentard venait à nouveau de marquer. Le score se portait maintenant à 70 contre 20 en faveur de ses adversaires. Terence Fleet, le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor que James avait recruté après le départ de Daniel Payne, laissait à désirer. Son jeu n'était pas assez fluide, ni assez rapide face aux attaques en pointe des poursuiveuses de Serpentard. James replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et fit une embardée pour se porter aux côtés de Sirius.

« Si', il faut absolument que tu me désorganises leur avancée. On n'est clairement pas assez bons en attaque… Tentons la défense ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se fit plus présent envers l'équipe adversaire, faisant perdre par deux fois le souaffle à la plus jeune des poursuiveuses, en renvoyant vers elle un cognard agressif. A l'inverse de son habitude, James n'attendait qu'une chose, que le match se termine pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de le conclure rapidement en attrapant le vif d'or.

Il suivit donc de loin l'attrapeur adversaire, tandis que les autres joueurs continuaient d'évoluer sur le terrain. Puis, la mi-temps fut sifflée et les joueurs touchèrent terre pour quelques minutes. Terence Fleet semblait désolé de s'être laissé surprendre plusieurs fois par les attaques des serpentards. James resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Sirius exhorta l'équipe à tenir bon. Juste avant que le match ne reprenne et alors que le reste de l'équipe venait de s'envoler, Sirius attrapa James par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« James, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu te moques du match. »

Le jeune homme soupira, enfourcha son balai, suivi de peu par un Sirius déterminé à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Ecoute, Si'… J'ai du mal à l'accepter, mais j'ai d'autres choses qui me préoccupent bien plus que le Quidditch. »

« Je comprends, James, acquiesça Sirius. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire ! Concentre-toi et nous en reparlerons plus tard ! »

Une embardée de l'attrapeur de Serpentard interrompit la conversation. Le vif d'or venait enfin d'apparaître, et un frisson parcourut les supporteurs largement présents dans le stade. James constata qu'en attrapant le vif d'or, il ne permettrait pas à son équipe d'égaliser contre Serpentard. Cependant, le match prendrait fin et il pourrait alors réfléchir calmement à ce qui l'inquiéter. Il fit donc quelque chose dont il ne se serait pas cru capable quelques années plus tôt. Une remontée en piquée le ramena au coude à coude avec Wolf, qui tendait déjà la main pour saisir la petite balle dorée. Faisant corps avec son balai, James envoya un coup de pied à son adversaire qui fit un faux mouvement. Le calme retomba, puis James aperçut la balle à quelques mètres en bas de lui, à proximité de la tribune. Son cœur fit un bond, il plissa les yeux, gagna de la vitesse et sa cape claqua à peine à quelques mètres des spectateurs. Dans sa main, il sentit les petites ailes fébriles du vif d'or se débattre. Posant le pied à terre, sous la déferlante des cris des élèves, il n'attendit pas que l'équipe adversaire vienne le narguer. James n'attendit pas non plus le reste de son équipe, et disparut rapidement des vestiaires.

Depuis la lecture de l'article de presse par Remus le matin même, l'esprit du jeune homme était d'autant plus tourné vers Lily Evans. James connaissait un peu la réputation de l'oncle de Sirius, et en tant que juge, Unuk Black n'était clairement pas un tendre. Quelle chance avait Lily face aux procédures d'enquête du Ministère ? Clairement aucune. James ne savait pas quelles pouvaient être les charges retenues contre la jeune fille, ni même à quel chef d'inculpation elle s'exposait, mais cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Plus sérieusement, James était convaincu que Lily n'avait pas pu se tromper dans sa potion. Il était clair que quelqu'un avait trafiqué ses ingrédients. Pourtant, James avait passé plus de deux heures au côté de Lily, sans remarquer un seul élève qui se soit faufilé près d'eux.

_x_

_x x_

_x_

Le cours d'histoire de la magie s'étirait en longueur comme jamais. La troisième révolte des Gobelins et leurs conséquences juridiques n'avaient pas grand chose pour passionner les étudiants. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, et qu'un petit morceau de parchemin atterrit devant James, que ce dernier redressa la tête. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui flottait lentement au dessus de son bureau, et déplia délicatement le parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture de Line tracée à l'encre bleue avec ses simples mots : « Au plus près des étoiles ».

Il fallut que la cloche sonne pour interrompre le morne monologue du professeur, mais les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour ranger rapidement leur manuel et se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. James dédaigna le rôti qui se présentait à lui, et tandis que ses camarades mangeaient abondamment, il regarda la grande table des professeurs et constata qu'Aliénor Smith manquait à l'appel. Depuis son altercation avec l'autre femme, James ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu au cours des repas. De leur côté, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient un peu battu en froid le jeune homme, suite au match contre Serpentard. James avait lui-même choisi de clôturer l'affrontement sans que le nombre de points permette à Gryffondor de rester en tête de la compétition. Le résultat de la Coupe de Quidditch dépendrait donc de la prochaine rencontre entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait que faire, les regards froids ne l'atteignaient pas, car tout son esprit étant tourné vers bien d'autres problèmes. C'est ainsi qu'il n'attendit même pas le dessert pour rejoindre son dortoir, où il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur qui trainait sous son lit. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait Line avant que les autres membres de l'Alliance n'arrivent à la tour d'astronomie.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur la terrasse où se tenait de temps en temps les observations d'astronomie, James aperçut la silhouette de Line accoudée sur les créneaux de la terre. La jeune fille portait son regard sur l'horizon rosissant, tandis que ses faibles mouvements faisaient battre son épée à son flanc. Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte pour sortir, mais Line se retourna en entendant le grincement des gonds. Surpris, James abandonna sa cape d'invisibilité qui glissa en un mouvement souple. La jeune fille parut surprise.

« James ! D'où sors-tu une telle cape ? »

« C'est un héritage, lança le jeune homme en la repliant pour la ranger dans sa poche. »

« Magnifique héritage, dis donc ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles. »

James s'approche d'elle et regarda à son tour le soleil se coucher sur la forêt interdite. Seul un léger ruban de fumée sortait de la cheminée de la petite maison du garde-chasse, et venait perturber l'immobilité du paysage. La carte du maraudeur lui indiqua que quelques élèves venaient à leur rencontre, parmi eux Sirius et Remus. Maintenant que le soleil s'était couché, Line s'était assise sur le sol de pierre, son épée posée sur ses genoux et elle avait du bout de sa baguette fait apparaître une sphère lumineuse qui éclaira les nouveaux venus. James constata que Sirius s'était assis à côté de la jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Sarah Vinterberg, pour qui il semblait avoir le béguin depuis déjà quelques temps. Remus resta debout en retrait du groupe, alors que les jumeaux Tolstoï se menaçaient respectivement de leur baguette magique. Ce fut Line qui prit la parole.

« Sommes-nous tous là ? »

« Non, il manque encore Gaétan, déclara Sarah Vinterberg en inspectant le cercle des présents. »

« Tant pis, commençons sans lui. Si cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aie pris la peine de vous convier, c'est que Lily ne l'a pas pu. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a mal réagi à une potion et qu'elle a été emmenée pour être soignée à Londres. »

« C'est si grave que cela, demanda Helen McKinnon, la préfète de Serdaigle avec une grimace. »

« Malheureusement, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Pour ma part, je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un geste prémédité, souffla Line en regardant Remus. »

« Que veux-tu dire par prémédité, interrogea Sirius. »

« Nous sommes nombreux à savoir que Lily est très douée en potions. Contrairement à ce que tu lui as déclaré, Sirius, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'ingérer une potion qu'elle n'aurait pas été certaine d'avoir réussi, ajouta Mary. »

En écoutant ses camarades, James se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A part le fait que la jeune femme avait risqué sa vie, il devenait évidant que ce n'était pas un accident, mais que quelqu'un était bien derrière tout cela.

« Il faut trouver qui a fait cela le plus rapidement possible, rétorqua Julia. J'ai vu que le Ministère allait mener une enquête sur Lily… »

Line acquiesça et reprit la parole.

« J'avais déjà quelques doutes… mais ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière a confirmé les craintes. J'ai vu quelqu'un jeter un sort à Lily. »

Un froid silence tomba sur l'assemblée, et James regarda fixement le regard bleu de Line par-dessus ses lunettes. Autour d'eux, la nuit était tombée. Seules quelques étoiles scintillaient au-dessus d'eux. Le souffle du jeune homme se ralentit.

« Qui était-ce, Line, s'écria Sirius. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que j'avais vu. Mais maintenant que Lily a été attaqué, il me parait clair qu'il existe un lien. »

« Line, dis-nous qui c'était, murmura James en serrant les poings. »

Line les regarda les uns à la suite des autres, se demandant quel effet ferait sur eux sa révélation.

« Greylake, déclara t'elle finalement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« Le professeur d'enchantement ? Comment est-ce possible, demanda Sarah avec étonnement. »

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu, Line, demanda James. »

« Oui, après le cours de botanique, j'ai cherché Lily et je l'ai aperçu au bord du lac. Elle faisait face à Greylake. Lorsqu'elle est venue me rejoindre, il a lancé un nuage de paillettes bleutées dans sa direction. »

« Allons, je sais bien que ce prof est particulièrement antipathique, commença Helen. »

Sirius lui coupa la parole.

« Antipathique ? Tu veux dire carrément odieux ! »

« Il a tout de même été recruté par Dumbledore, souffla Remus. Et d'abord, pourquoi en aurait-il eu après Lily ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Line. »

« S'il lui a bien lancé un sort, j'ai du mal à voir comment cela a pu interagir avec la potion de Lily, conclut Helen d'un ton sceptique. »

James n'écoutait déjà plus les remarques de ses camarades. Il saisit la carte du maraudeur et regarda les points de la carte se mouvoir. Leur nombre se réduisait au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir où se trouver les appartements du professeur d'enchantement, ceux-ci ayant été jusqu'à cette année occupés par le professeur Flitwick.

« Owen Greylake, souffla t'il entre ses dents. »

Sur le parchemin, apparut alors un point scintillant qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la galerie donnant sur le patio. James savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« On pourrait fouiller ses appartements, proposèrent les jumeaux Tolstoï qui n'étaient jamais à court de magouilles. »

« Non, trop risqué, déclara Line. Le mieux est peut-être de le suivre à la trace, et d'attendre qu'il fasse un faux pas. »

Si certains restaient sceptiques comme Remus ou encore Sarah, le groupe conclut finalement d'organiser une filature suivie du professeur, afin de détecter le moindre de ses gestes compromettants.

Certains commencèrent à se lever, Line fit disparaitre d'un geste la sphère lumineuse qui les avaient éclairés. Sirius se rapprocha de Sarah et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, tandis que les jumeaux se disputaient comme à leur habitude. Remus interpella James pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne à la sortie de l'escalier en colimaçon qui les ramènerait dans le château. Le garçon répondit par la négative et descendit rapidement les escaliers en premier. Il souleva la clenche de la poignée et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la gauche, quand Remus l'arrêta.

« James, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Comment ça, qu'est ce que je compte faire, grogna James avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Je t'ai observé durant toute la soirée, James, et je vois quand tu as une idée derrière la tête, souffla Remus. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Greylake dormir sur ses deux oreilles, alors que Lily est alitée à Sainte-Mangouste et certainement entourée d'agents ministériels. »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, James. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais crois-tu vraiment que Greylake avouera ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je saurai le faire parler, rétorqua James avec aigreur. Tiens, prends ma cape pour rentrer au dortoir avec Sirius. »

James lança le tissu vers Remus qui l'empoigna avant que l'étoffe ne tombe par terre. Lorsque ce dernier regarda à nouveau devant lui, James avait disparu. Sa démarche se faisait aussi rapide et silencieuse que possible. Sans la cape, il était évidement moins aisé de circuler dans le château, mais il avait jeté maints regards à la carte du maraudeur. Il n'y avait personne sur son chemin. Arrivant devant l'imposante porte en bois et fer forgé, il retient son souffle, engagea sa baguette vers le trou de la serrure et chuchota un 'Alohomora'. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit, elle n'avait même pas été verrouillée. Devant lui se tenait un petit guéridon sur lequel reposait une pile de livres. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et laissaient entrevoir un croissant de lune blafard. Un chandelier plongeait la pièce dans une douce ambiance tamisée. James avisa la silhouette du professeur qui lui tournait le dos, assis sur une chaise à son bureau. Le jeune homme s'approcha, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, la voix froide de Greylake le coupa.

« Et bien, Potter, vous en avez mis du temps ! J'aurai cru que vous seriez plus perspicace. »

« Et bien, il n'est pas trop tard, vu que je suis là, rétorqua James en se redressant, la baguette serrée dans la main droite. »

L'homme se tourna de trois quart et lança un regard sombre, à travers la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front. Il joignit ses mains devant lui et sourit.

« Il est vrai que le fait que Miss Darcey m'ait surpris ne m'a pas aidé. »

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda James. »

« Allons, Potter, calmez-vous ! »

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas, tempêta le maraudeur en tendant sa baguette vers le professeur. »

« Même si, au contraire de vous, je n'ai pas le béguin pour Miss Evans, ce qui lui est arrivé m'inquiète tout autant. »

James devient cramoisi, et il s'en fallu de peu pour que le jet d'étincelles qu'il lança atteigne le visage du professeur. Mais Greylake fut plus rapide, sa chaise glissa sur le parquet et il se redressa violement.

« Si vous êtes venu pour me tirer les vers du nez, Potter, vous perdez votre temps ! Si j'étais à votre place, je ne m'attarderai pas ici. »

« Je vous ferai avouer, et vous irez raconter au directeur Dumbledore comment et pourquoi vous attaquez vos élèves. »

« Potter, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais dans votre cas, c'est vraiment grave. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un simple sort lancé avec une baguette aurait permis d'empoisonner votre amie ? Réfléchissez, bon sang ! »

La réaction de Greylake surprit James, qui se redressa. A tous les coups, l'homme essayait de l'embobiner, pour camoufler ses méfaits. Puis, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit en se répétant mentalement les derniers mots du professeur.

« Vous l'avez empoisonné, murmura James. »

« Vous pouvez me reprocher beaucoup de chose, Potter, mais je n'ai pas le don de Miss Evans pour les breuvages. Non, ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que quelqu'un a attenté à la vie de votre amie et que fort heureusement, cela n'a pas réussi. »

Un silence de mort régna quelques instants entre les deux hommes. James était toujours raide, les yeux plantés dans le regard fuyant du professeur. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place petit à petit dans son esprit.

« Oui, Potter, et qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de finir sa tâche, maintenant que Miss Evans est loin de Poudlard ? »

« Vous délirez, commença à balbutier James qui abaissa sa baguette. »

« Non, Potter, j'essaye de vous faire comprendre que si vous tenez à Lily Evans, vous auriez tout intérêt à vous rapprocher d'elle au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, clama Greylake. »

James s'étonna que le professeur se fâche enfin. Il avait paru si calme lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans son bureau. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si celui qui avait empoisonné Lily n'attendait que la première occasion pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Le maraudeur recula de quelques pas, pensant alors à ce qu'il devait faire. Mais deux questions restaient en suspens. La première concernait, si les paroles de Greylake s'avéraient justes, l'identité de l'assassin. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autres indices pour y répondre. La seconde concernait Greylake.

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez attaqué, pourquoi avez-vous jeté un sort à Lily, conclut James. »

« Je ne peux vous répondre, Potter. Et à chaque minute qui s'écoule, Evans a de moins en moins de chance de rester vivante. »

Bien qu'hésitant, James finit par lâcher prise. Si le professeur avait raison, alors il fallait agir au plus vite. L'assassin pouvait avoir raté son coup à Poudlard, car le château était difficile d'accès et n'importe qui aurait pu le surprendre. Dans un hôpital comme Sainte-Mangouste, la plupart du temps débordé par les soins magiques à prodiguer aux patients, atteindre Lily serait bien plus aisé. Ses derniers pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, et il jeta un dernier regard sur les appartements du professeur.

« Greylake, je vous préviens que je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable s'il arrive quelque chose à Lily Evans. Je ne vous laisserai pas en paix ! »

« Un jour, c'est vous qui me remercierait, Potter. Maintenant, filez, conclut Greylake en lui claquant la porte au nez. »

James arpenta les couloirs aussi vite qu'il put, manquant bien une fois de tomber sur le concierge et son horrible chat. Alors qu'il se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse afin de trouver un moyen de sortir de Poudlard et de rejoindre Lily à Londres. Transplaner était impossible, lui restait la poudre de cheminette ou bien son balai. En arrivant dans la tour de Gryffondor, il eut de la chance en découvrant que la grosse dame n'était pas partie de son cadre. Il la réveilla pour lui donner le mot de passe, et c'est avec mauvaise grâce qu'elle daigna enfin lui ouvrir la porte.

James se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le dortoir, constatant avec soulagement que les rideaux des lits à baldaquins de ses camardes étaient tous tirés. Empaquetant quelques affaires de première nécessité, il enfila en silence ses protections de vol et se saisit de son balai. Puis, pensant aux craintes que déclencherait son absence, il s'apprêtait à laisser un mot sur son lit, quand un bruit le fit se retourner. Derrière lui, Sirius se tenait assis sur son lit, les couvertures à moitié rejetées sur lui. Son regard sombre et interrogateur se posa sur James.

« Tu comptais prendre la poudre de cheminette sans m'en avertir, demanda Sirius en dardant James de ses yeux noirs. »

« Sirius, il faut absolument que je me rende à Londres. Lily… elle est en danger. Tu peux me comprendre, non ? »

Puis James lui expliqua en quelques mots son altercation avec le professeur d'enchantements. A la fin de son récit, Sirius finit par acquiescer et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est normal de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ceux qu'on aime, James. Mais prends garde à toi. »

Sirius se pencha vers sa table de nuit et en sortit une petite toupie de couleur cramoisie, entortillée dans une petite chaine dorée.

« Voilà mon Scrutoscope, il te préviendra si un danger s'approche. Bonne chance, James ! »

James remercia silencieusement Sirius. Il ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche, passa son sac par-dessus les épaules et monta sur le parapet. Sous ses pieds, des dizaines de mètres le séparaient du sol. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas et s'élança sur son balai dans la nuit claire.

_x_

_x x_

_x_

Un grand manoir trônait sur une colline couronnée de hêtres frêles, dont les silhouettes se balançaient doucement avec la brise. Les grandes grilles de fer forgé qui encadraient le domaine restaient closes. Seules quelques silhouettes sombres apparaissaient parfois sur le parvis de la bâtisse. A l'étage, se tenait un grand salon recouvert de tentures vertes et de tableaux austères. Une grande banquette de velours tournait le dos aux grandes baies vitrées. Sur celui-ci, un homme était assis, le dos vouté et penché vers l'avant. Face à lui, quelques sorciers vêtus de noir se tenaient debout, l'air assez mal assuré. L'homme assis se redressa, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et son regard gris acier passa successivement sur les hommes qui attendaient avec angoisse.

« Bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre maître nous a confié une mission de première importance. Et que je ne tolère pas l'échec. Notre cible qui se trouvait à Poudlard n'a pas plus être atteinte. »

« Comment est-ce possible, demanda une jeune femme au regard acéré. »

« La personne qui devait le faire n'a pas accompli sa mission, grogna l'homme. Et cela est inadmissible ! Fort heureusement, notre cible est maintenant plus accessible que jamais. Il m'a demandé de choisir ceux qui seront chargé de cette mission. »

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, c'eut été tant un grand honneur qu'une grande responsabilité de réaliser les attentes du mage noir. Même s'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à Lucius Malfoy, les mangemorts présents mesuraient l'importance de la tâche qui allait leur incomber.

« Je vous ai tout particulièrement choisi, Mulciber et Flint. La cible est pour l'instant sous protection du ministère. Vous serez plus à même de passer inaperçus auprès d'eux. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et le plus grand croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air satisfait. De son côté, la jeune femme ne montra aucune réaction, ses yeux noisettes restèrent fixer sur Malfoy et son air arrogant. Elle était presque soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à se charger de cette mission. On lui fit signe de sortir, et les deux hommes désignés restèrent en tête à tête avec Malfoy pour apprendre les détails de leur mission. La jeune femme descendit rapidement les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa le grand hall qui abritait des chandeliers d'argent qui crachotaient des nuages de fumée âcre. Parvenue au dehors, elle respira enfin à grande goulée, l'air frais et vivifiant calmant son anxiété. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle vit les deux hommes sortir de la demeure. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, et leur jeta un regard curieux. En l'apercevant, ils s'approchèrent d'elles. Mulciber se frottait les mains, tandis que Flint affichait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Alors, pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir été choisie, Parry, demanda le mangemort avec un regard moqueur. »

« C'est que tu préfères chaperonner les petits nouveaux, n'est ce pas, se moqua Mulciber. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, ce qui fit rire l'autre homme.

« Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous vaut la confiance éperdue de Malfoy. Je suis sûre que vos incomparables talents étaient nécessaires pour cette mission de premier ordre, rétorqua la jeune femme. »

Les deux mangemorts parurent amusés, ce fut Mulciber qui finit par vendre la mèche.

« Notre cible est à Sainte-Mangouste…On nous a demandé de lui faire une petite visite. »

« Et d'y abréger son séjour, c'est cela, demanda Laureline Parry, sur un ton badin. »

« Pour l'instant, il suffit de l'enlever et de la garder jusqu'à ce que notre maître ait eu confirmation de ses intuitions. Mais le mieux dans cette histoire est qu'il s'agit d'une vieille connaissance… »

Laureline s'étonna en entendant cela. Plus elle parviendrait à recueillir des informations, mieux cela vaudrait pour cette pauvre âme en sursis.

« Une sale peste de sang-de-bourbe, oui ! Evans, Lily Evans… »

La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais difficile de savoir à quoi il se rapportait.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, Parry, mais il y en a ici qui ont de vraies missions à remplir. »

« Parce que former de nouvelles recrues, c'est pour les trolls, peut-être, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer sèchement la jeune femme, histoire de donner le change. »

« En fait, Flint a eu des démêlés avec elle, lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, sourit Mulciber. »

Le dénommé Flint parut vexé et foudroya son compagnon du regard, les poings serrés.

« Mais bon, ça aurait été amusant de voir comment cette chiffe-molle de Nott aurait réagi face à cette mission, dit Mulciber songeur. Lui qui avait roucoulé avec elle… »

Cette réflexion mit Laureline aux abois. Elle assurait le suivi de ce jeune homme depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir, en tentant tant bien que mal de le tenir pour l'instant éloigné de toute mission sanguinaire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un jeune homme si brillant et si gentil s'était engagé dans cette voie. La réflexion des deux hommes lui confirmait bien combien le jeune homme était loin des idées sordides et macabres des autres mangemorts.

« Et bien, je ne vous retiens pas, coupa Laureline en rejetant sur elle sa cape. »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes disparurent. Laureline se retrouva seule, mais son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Celle dont venaient de parler les deux hommes, n'était-ce pas la jeune fille qu'Avery Nott avait absolument tenu à rencontre à Pré-au-Lard au début de l'année ? Laureline s'était sentie partagée entre le fait de faire plaisir à Avery qu'elle considérait un peu comme un petit frère, et celui de pas trahir sa place. Puis elle avait cédé aux demandes du jeune homme, ne pouvant espérer mieux pour lui que de revoir ceux de son ancienne vie. Peut-être comprendrait-il dans quoi il s'était réellement embarqué, avait-elle pensé. Les idéalistes n'ont rien à faire dans les rangs des mangemorts, et surtout pas un garçon comme lui. Peut-être pourrait-elle encore lui sauver la mise, mais bientôt on lui demanderait d'exécuter d'horribles actions, intimidations, menaces, et même meurtres. La plupart des partisans le prenaient pour un kneazle égaré et atterri là un peu par hasard, mais dont il y avait beaucoup à tirer de sa naïveté.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Laureline aperçut au loin un petit groupe de sorcier attendait d'être reçus par Malfoy. Elle reconnut la grande silhouette d'Avery, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Elle lui fit signe et s'approcha rapidement pour lui parler. Dumbledore ne devait pas être au courant d'un tel complot, étant trop concentrée sur les éventuelles attaques des mangemorts. Et si ces confidences étaient pour elle l'opportunité de sauver deux personnes en une seule et même fois ? Cette jeune fille était la clef qui sortirait Avery de l'emprise de cette communauté de mangemorts. Laureline sourit et pensa qu'enfin son travail d'infiltration ne serait pas vain.

« Avery, viens avec moi, dit-elle au jeune homme qui la dominait de deux bonnes têtes. Je dois t'informer de certaines choses. »

_x_

_x x_

_x_

A travers les nuages, la pluie et même quelques éclairs au dessus de Sheffield, James avait zigzagué toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue lui tombe dessus. Ses protections de vol en cuir épais commençaient à meurtrir ses avant-bras, et ses yeux se plissaient. Dans l'obscurité, il avait suivi les lignes lumineuses des autoroutes pour redescendre vers Londres le plus rapidement possible, et éviter de s'égarer. La dernière pluie qu'il avait affrontée l'avait laissé transis de froid, sa cape pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Fort heureusement, l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon, tout comme les immeubles du centre de Londres. A quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest, il aperçut les grands avions qui attendaient de s'élancer eux aussi dans le ciel. Le mieux était de se poser rapidement pour se rendre dans le Londres magique à pied, et ainsi éviter d'être surpris par des moldus matinaux. Le jeune homme avisa un bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel il atterrit. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, il sentit ses gens flageoler. Le voyage l'avait éprouvé, mais il ne pensait même pas au retour. Fourrant sa cape dans son sac et son balai dans son sac qu'il avait magiquement agrandi, le garçon s'engagea dans les grandes avenues de la ville. Quelques commerces ouvraient leur volet, des londoniens attachés-caisse à la main se pressaient vers le métro. James tourna enfin dans une petite ruelle. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait derrière lui, il tapota les briques moussues du bout de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, le mur se mouvait pour laisser apparaître l'extrémité du Chemin de Traverse. Il jugea plus prudent de se camoufler dès maintenant sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Peu de sorciers déambulaient à cette heure matinale sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il serait rapidement repéré. Un quart d'heure à pied lui suffit pour atteindre un grand bâtiment de pierres claires, au-dessus duquel flottait un drapeau blanc brodé d'une baguette enlacée par un serpent.

Rentrer dans le bâtiment ne fut pas le plus ardu, le plus difficile resta de trouver Lily Evans. James s'aventura d'abord au premier étage où étaient soignées les métamorphoses malheureuses. Il aperçut derrière les portes vitrées une femme avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos, puis un homme dont la moitié du visage ressemblait à la peau d'un lézard. Il poursuivit son avancée dans les couloirs, évitant de se cogner dans les infirmières qui allaient distribuer le petit-déjeuner avec les premiers soins. Arrivant sur le pallier, il avisa deux grilles d'ascenseur. L'un d'entre eux était ouvert, il s'y faufila et se blottit contre la paroi. Devant lui, une jeune médicomage appuya sur le bouton. James cessa de respirer et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur s'ébranle.

Arrivée à l'étage, il poussa un soupir en constant qu'il s'agissait du département d'empoisonnement. Pour trouver la chambre de Lily, il lui suffisait de trouver celle qui était gardée par des agents du ministère. Après, il faudrait trouver un plan. Mais pour l'instant, James avança sur la pointe des pieds, entendant quelques gémissements dans les chambres avoisinantes. Enfin, au bout du couloir, il avisa deux sorciers qui encadraient une porte. L'un d'eux était assis sur une chaise, alors que l'autre debout se rongeait les ongles pour faire passer le temps.

Et là, la chance lui sourit : une infirmière vêtue d'une robe verte apportait sur un plateau une petite fiole au liquide marron. Elle avisa les deux hommes et leur demanda de lui ouvrir la chambre. L'un d'eux allait protester quand James s'approcha d'eux. Le second agent ministériel qui était assis sur sa chaise fit enfin un geste de la main. Le temps que la jeune femme ouvre maladroitement la porte, le plateau en équilibre dans l'autre main, le jeune homme se faufila à sa suite. Se plaquant au mur, il arrêta de respirer et fut soulagée lorsqu'il constata que l'infirmière avait refermé la porte et qu'elle s'approchait de l'unique lit de la pièce. Lily reposait dans les draps blancs, les yeux fermés. L'infirmière la secoua sans ménagement et lui fit ingérer presque la moitié de la fiole avant que la jeune fille ne se mette à tousser.

« Allons, Miss, il vaudrait mieux tout boire, si vous souhaitez retrouver des forces, déclara l'infirmière d'un ton exigeant. »

Lily ouvrit les yeux et fit une petite moue en repoussant le flacon qu'on lui présentait. Ses yeux étaient cernés de bleu et elle semblait avoir un peu maigri, constat James en remarquant ses bras minces étalés sur la courtepointe. Constatant la mauvaise volonté de Lily, l'infirmière rétorqua que le médicomage s'occuperait de lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'il ferait sous peu sa tournée, puis elle sortit de la chambre.

James poussa un soupir et s'approcha doucement du lit de Lily. Dans son dos, il entendait toujours la conversation des deux agents ministériels qui parlaient Quidditch. Laissant glisser doucement sa cape d'invisibilité, James appela doucement Lily jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retourne de son côté, et soit nez à nez avec lui. Il vit avec plaisir que les yeux verts de la Préfète s'illuminaient enfin, et il sourit en voyant ses joues reprendre un peu de couleur.

« James, s'exclama la jeune fille. Que faits-tu ici ? Comment es-tu … »

James lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Lily, je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici, sous si mauvaise garde, déclara t'il en désignant le couloir. Et puis, tu nous as fait très peur, quand tu t'es évanouie… »

« Comment as-tu pu venir jusqu'ici sans te faire repérer, demanda la jeune fille en se redressant dans son lit. »

« Rien n'est impossible lorsqu'un Potter l'a décidé. Plus sérieusement, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, Lily. Tu n'es pas en sécurité. »

« Que veux-tu dire, James, demanda Lily. »

« La potion que tu as bu était certainement empoissonnée, souffla James en la fixant du regard. »

« Mais, je l'ai préparé moi-même, s'exclama Lily, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. »

C'est alors qu'un son aigu sortit du sac de James. L'ouvrant avec rage, James en sortit le Scrutoscope de Sirius, qui virait au cramoisi et clignotait. Il fit signe à Lily de se préparer le plus rapidement possible, tandis qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil. Fébrilement, la jeune fille ôta sa blouse pour enfiler sa robe noire. James allait entrouvrir la porte, lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement. Il n'eut que le temps de se plaquer derrière pour laisser passer un homme de grande stature à la mine patibulaire. Dehors, James constata que les deux gardes étaient immobiles, l'un toujours assis sur sa chaise tandis que l'autre appuyé contre le mur, était assis au sol.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de partir, Evans, grogna la voix sourde de l'homme, accompagnant sa réplique d'un sourire mauvais. »

« Je crois que je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule, rétorqua froidement Lily dont l'intrusion avait réveillé le caractère. »

Alors que la jeune fille foudroyait l'homme du regard, James lui fit un petit signe, puis se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il n'avait pas rangée, mais tout simplement fourrée dans sa poche. Heureusement, Lily n'avait pas montré de surprise, ce qui permet à James de progresser lentement jusqu'au dos de l'homme.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort lancé par James atteint le mangemort au niveau des omoplates, et celui-ci s'écroula d'un seul coup. Même s'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le visage de l'intrus, James n'attendit pas de vérifier plus l'efficacité de son sort. Il empoigna Lily et ouvrit d'un geste la fenêtre de la chambre. D'un geste, il fit réapparaître son balai et l'enfourcha. Leur fuite aurait pu passer inaperçu, si le complice du mangemort n'était pas rentré dans la chambre.

« Arrêtez-vous, cria l'homme d'une voix de stentor en pointant sa baguette vers les deux jeunes gens. »

James se figea, il ne pouvait à la fois saisir sa baguette tout en s'apprêtant à s'envoler par la fenêtre. Heureusement, Lily lança sa main vers le nouvel intrus et un violent coup de vent projeta l'homme contre le mur. C'est l'instant que James choisit pour se lancer dans le vide, tenant fermement son balai d'une main tandis que son bras gauche était passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille. La jeune fille poussa un cri, ferma les yeux et attendit de s'écraser au sol. Mais ce fut une agréable sensation qui envahit son corps, une sorte d'ivresse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, même lorsqu'elle avait appris péniblement à voler en première année à Poudlard.

Fort heureusement, il était encore tôt et seuls un ou deux sorciers levèrent la tête en l'air, pour apercevoir le duo s'envolant au-dessus des toits de Londres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les grands immeubles de Londres se firent moins nombreux, et ils survolèrent les petites banlieues pavillonnaires, qui se ressemblaient toutes. Le dos de James commençait à se détendre, en sentant le corps de la jeune fille blotti contre lui, mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée. Un éclair lumineux manqua de frapper leur route. Gardant tant bien que mal le contrôle de son balai, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir quelques silhouettes sombres qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Lily lui ordonna alors de foncer le plus vite possible vers deux pylônes électriques. Malgré ses doutes, James obtempéra, laissant Lily darder d'un œil anxieux leurs poursuivants. Alors que les sorciers gagnaient du terrain sur eux, Lily fit un geste du poignet et une onde parcourut le ciel derrière eux. Continuant de filer au plus près des installations électriques, James entendit alors un crépitement sonore et constata en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière que des arcs électriques luminescents se dressaient maintenant entre les deux pylônes, contraignant les autres à dévier leur trajectoire. Le jeune cria alors à Lily de s'emparer de la cape d'invisibilité dont un bout dépassait de sa poche et de les envelopper au mieux avec pour disparaître complètement aux yeux de leurs poursuivants.

James ralentit son balai afin de parer à toute rafale de vent qui les aurait découverts, et s'engagea vers le Nord, d'où pointaient les collines verdoyantes du Yorkshire. Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière lui permit malheureusement de constater qu'un nuage verdâtre s'étirait en l'air, prenant visiblement la forme d'une tête de mort pourvue d'une langue fourchue. Ses pires craintes étaient donc confirmées.

_x_

_x x_

_x_

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur l'Ecosse, lorsque James et Lily parvinrent à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard. Le jeune homme était crispé sur son balai, ses cuisses enserrant le manche plus douloureuses qu'après n'importe quel match de Quidditch. La fatigue pointait son nez, car depuis déjà presque une heure, il sentait ses paupières papillonner malgré lui. Le plus simple pour rejoindre Poudlard était de se rendre au village sorcier limitrophe et de s'engager dans l'un des nombreux souterrains le reliant au château. Alors que les ardoises des premières maisons se faisaient plus distinctes, le jeune homme jugea plus raisonnable de mettre pied à terre et continuer à pied. Alors qu'il atterrissait, le gryffondor constata que Lily était à nouveau mal en point, les puissants sorts qu'elle avait lancés en s'enfuyant de Londres ainsi que le vol prolongé sur le balai n'avaient certes pas contribué à l'amélioration de son état. Les jambes de la jeune fille flageolèrent lorsqu'elle toucha terre et James fut obligé la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Les joues de Lily étaient creuses, son teint livide faisait ressortir un regard anxieux. James pensa que si cela avait judicieux de la sauver des griffes des mangemorts à Sainte-Mangouste, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle succombe à son empoisonnement. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne un traitement au plus vite.

Cahin-cahant, James prit Lily par le coude et ils se dirigèrent vers le village. Passant devant les petits commerces, le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et que son corps à lui aussi était au plus mal. C'était la détermination qui l'avait fait tenir jusque là. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner au coin de la rue, James aperçut la silhouette d'un sorcier se portait à leur hauteur. Le jeune homme hésitait entre poursuivre sa route et se blottir contre le mur, lorsque la personne l'apostropha.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que deux élèves de Poudlard aient des raisons valables de se promener ainsi à Pré-au-Lard à cette heure, déclara la voix féminine. »

La silhouette s'engagea alors sous un réverbère et James reconnut Teresa Herrington, l'enchanteresse de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il poussa un profond soupir, et constata que le visage de la jeune femme se crispait en découvrant la silhouette de Lily, livide et au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Que s'est-il passé, s'exclama la jeune femme en se portant à leurs côtés. »

L'enchanteresse se saisit de l'autre bras de Lily et fit signe à James d'avancer dans la ruelle pavée.

« Des mangemorts, souffla James. »

La jeune femme se rembrunit et pressa le pas, alors que l'obscurité les entourait peu à peu. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant dix minutes avant de parvenir à une grande bâtisse délabrée. Les rares volets claquaient au vent, la haute maison grinçait dans la brise et le jardinet qui l'entourait se composait de plantes aussi sauvages que mauvaises. James hésitait à s'y engager, mais la jeune femme les tira, lui et Lily vers l'avant. Arrivés sur le perron, Teresa Herrington brandit sa baguette magique et murmura quelques mots. Une rune s'illumina sur le fronton, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité. Ils pénétrèrent tant bien que mal à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, James s'attendait à être plongé dans le noir, mais il fut surpris de découvrir un petit hall d'entrée proprement entretenu. Sur la droite, un long escalier en bois montait à l'étage, et des pièces successives s'engageaient devant eux. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et deux sorciers apparurent.

La première était une oubliator, Illian Corwin, que James avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, notamment sur le Chemin de traverse, le jour de l'attaque des mangemorts. A ses côtés, il eut la surprise de reconnaître la silhouette haute et sévère du Professeur McGonnagal, les sourcils arqués d'inquiétude.

« Minerva, déclara l'enchanteresse qui avait amené James et Lily jusqu'ici. Il faut absolument s'occuper de ces deux là au plus vite. Ils ont été attaqués par des mangemorts. »

« Miss Evans, comment est-ce possible, s'écria le professeur de métamorphose, en se précipitant vers la jeune fille hagarde. »

Elle se tourna alors vers James et le sonda du regard. Le jeune homme s'était attendu à une furieuse remontrance en reconnaissant la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, mais il n'en fut rien. Minerva McGonnagal ordonna à Corwin d'emmener Lily à l'étage. James vit donc Lily monter tant bien que mal les marches de l'escalier en s'appuyant de plis en plus pesamment sur la jeune femme, puis disparaître à un tournant du couloir. Son cœur se serra d'être à nouveau séparée de la jeune fille.

« Professeur, il faut absolument soigner Lily, s'exclama le maraudeur en se retournant vers la directrice de Gyffondor. Elle est au plus mal. »

« Allons de ce pas trouver Inès, tonna le professeur en s'engageant rapidement vers une pièce située à l'arrière de la maison. »

James s'engagea à sa suite, laissant Teresa Herrington seule dans le hall. Il déboula dans une petite pièce sombre et se trouva nez à nez avec l'ancienne Préfète en Chef. La jeune femme était penchée sur une large table de bois couverte d'ingrédients, alors qu'un chaudron bouillonnait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur James. Le garçon pria en son âme intérieure pour qu'Inès Montague, qui préparait les potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, parvienne miraculeusement à soigner Lily Evans.

= fin du chapitre 17 =

Le 5 juin 2013


	19. 18 Le ministère de la magie

J'en profite pour répondre à mes lecteurs. Sachez que vous avez bien de la chance, car je n'avais rien écrit depuis presque quatre ans. Heureusement, mes carnets de notes pour mes fanfictions n'étaient pas perdus !

_Lavouille _: Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ainsi d'une traite mon histoire. J'aime beaucoup les hypothèses, cela me permet de voir si j'ai bien su semer le doute chez mes lecteurs ! Effectivement, il y a de nombreux traîtres dans cette histoire, mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Quant aux histoires d'amour, tu as pu remarquer que je ne suis pas tendre avec mes personnages. Mais sache qu'effectivement, chacun de mes personnages a un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture en tout cas !

_x x x_

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

A la suite du malaise de Lily, James s'angoisse, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il apprend le lendemain que la jeune fille a été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Même le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard ne le déride pas, match que le jeune homme conclut en le bâclant au grand damne des autres gryffondors. Au cours d'une réunion secrète de l'Alliance, Line expose aux autres élèves qu'elle a vu Owen Greylake, le professeur d'enchantement, lancer un sort à Lily. Il n'en faut pas plus à James pour sortir de ses gongs et se rendre chez le professeur pour une explication tonitruante. Mais l'homme refuse de lui révéler la raison de son geste. Son discours insinue même le doute dans l'esprit de James : Lily aurait été empoisonnée et elle serait d'autant plus vulnérable, n'étant maintenant plus à l'abri dans les murs du château. Ce que le jeune homme ignore, c'est que des mangemorts ont eux aussi pour mission de s'occuper de Lily. Cette information, Laureline Parry, un agent infiltré auprès des mangemorts, s'empresse de la partager avec Avery Nott, l'ancien petit ami de Lily, afin de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des agissements des partisans du mage noir.

A la suite des révélations de Greylake, James s'envole pour Londres afin de retrouver la jeune fille avant qu'il soit trop tard. Alors qu'il parvient secrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Lily, deux hommes y pénètrent et menacent la jeune fille. Les deux gryffondors parviennent tant bien que mal à s'enfuir et à semer les mangemorts lancés à leur trousse. Les deux jeunes gens parviennent fourbus à Pré-au-Lard, où les découvrent Teresa Herrington. La jeune femme les emmène aussitôt à la planque de l'Ordre du Phénix, espérant sauver Lily qui se sent au plus mal.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, douce et discrète. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 7° année. Amie de Lily, sympathique et décidée. Petite amie d'Edward Davies. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Investigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible et fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Autrefois Oubliator, elle a mis en place l'Opération Pégasus avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Elle est toutefois morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances mais en réalité assassinée par les mangemorts, ce dont Sirius ne doute pas.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Autrefois charmant et rieur, après avoir tenté de travailler de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme, il semble plonger dans la dépression.

Fudge Cornélius : Directeur des catastrophes magiques.

Harlow Caspian : Jeune tireur d'élite à qui Orion Black a confié la direction de la brigade. Il suit les directives de l'ordre du phénix.

Hindle Eleonore : Mère de Julia et Christopher. Elle travaille pour le département des catastrophe magique dont elle vient d'être nommée vice-ministre.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Leibniz Admété : Médicomage travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Il a sauvé des vies lors de l'attentat sur le chemin de Traverse. Toujours soucieux et inquiet.

Maugrey Alastor : Auror de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, c'est un père assez souvent absent absorbé par les lourdes responsabilités de son travail.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

Vinterberg Constant : Langue de plomb. Père de Sarah.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 18. Le Ministère de la magie

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'escapade de James à Londres, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Sirius. La vie avait repris son calme dans le château, les beaux jours invitant enfin les élèves à s'ébattre dans le parc, plutôt qu'à traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Depuis, James n'avait pas revu Lily. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait obtenues provenaient du Professeur McGonnagal qui l'avait retenu après un cours, alors que la salle de classe se vidait. Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme avait vu la femme s'approcher de lui et le fixer d'un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes. Et il avait été bien surpris des paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées.

« Potter, je ne pensais pas avoir à vous dire cela un jour. Dieu sait que j'ai pesté contre vous et vos entourloupes depuis votre arrivée dans ce château, souffla le professeur. Mais je dois reconnaître pour une fois que le fait que vous soyez une tête brûlée aura certainement permis à Miss Evans d'être toujours par nous. »

C'était la première fois que James entendait quelque chose vibrer dans la voix de la Directrice adjointe. Il avait plutôt été habitué à recevoir des réprimandes et des réflexions désespérées du professeur, en découvrant les farces des maraudeurs.

« Professeur, pouvez-vous me dire comment va Lily ? »

« Et bien, Mademoiselle Montague a fait du bon travail, déclara le professeur avec un soupir visible. Miss Evans se remet doucement, mais elle doit encore restée au calme à Pré-au-Lard, Potter. »

A la suite de ses précisions, James parut déçu d'apprendre qu'il devrait attendre avant de se rendre au chevet de Lily. Les semaines de cours parurent donc fort mornes au jeune homme. Seules restaient présentes à son esprit les paroles obscures que le professeur Greylake lui avait tenues sur Lily. Lorsque Julia et Mary avaient appris par les maraudeurs l'expédition de James, les deux jeunes filles étaient venues vers lui pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. James avait tenté d'atténuer ses propres craintes en leur décrivant une Lily bien moins amoindrie qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Dans la grande salle, le déjeuner battait son plein et le brouhaha ambiant noyait les conversations. Alors que les plats disparaissaient pour laisser place aux desserts, un grand bruit se fit à l'entrée de la salle. Les lourdes portes avaient été repoussées par Aleichem Wace, dont la démarche martiale et décidée provoqua des murmures parmi les élèves. Sur l'estrade aussi, un frisson parcourut les professeurs. Estelle Sinistra, le professeur d'Astronomie pâlit et à ses côtés, Hugh Brûlepot, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, s'arrêta dans le long discours qu'il tenait à sa voisine. Aleichem Wace s'avança sur l'estrade et contourna les professeurs pour venir se placer derrière Albus Dumbledore. Quelques mots furent échangés et le directeur hocha la tête avant de se lever doucement. Il disparut en compagnie du mage de guerre par une petite porte dérobée, laissant l'assemblée dans l'ignorance de ce qui venait de se passer. A la table des maraudeurs, des regards furtifs furent échangés. Puis rapidement, pour ramener l'ordre, le professeur McGonngal se redressa, posa ses mains sur la grande table et appela les élèves au calme.

« Chers élèves, le professeur Dumbledore a du se rendre au plus vite à Londres au Ministère de la Magie, où on a besoin ses conseils. »

Les maraudeurs ne firent pas attention au reste du discours. Sans même prendre de dessert, ils sortirent de la grande salle parmi les premiers, suivis par Line, Mary et Julia. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le hall, Sirius se retourna vers la jeune française et la fixa du regard.

« Line, tu sais ce qui se passe, questionna le jeune homme en appuyant son regard sombre sur la jeune fille. Yaltes t'a mis dans la confidence ? »

« La confidence de quoi, Sirius ? Tu vois bien que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça vient tout juste d'arriver, rétorqua Remus. »

« Même s'il savait quelque chose, Roland ne me révèlerait rien, souffla Line en croisant les bras. »

C'est alors que la chance se présenta à eux. James aperçut la petite silhouette de Magdalene Lazitch qui marchait d'un pas pressé, sa courte cape s'arrêtant aux épaules claquant derrière elle. Sans hésiter, James se porta à sa hauteur et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Maggy, attendez ! »

« James, sursauta la jeune femme en levant la tête vers lui. Je suis désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Maggy ? Vous ne pouvez rien nous dire, ajouta Sirius qui s'était approché au côté de James. »

La flèche réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à tout leur révéler, afin de pouvoir partir au plus vite.

« Il y a eu une prise d'otages au Ministère, je dois y aller ! »

Maggy voulut se détacher de la poigne de James, mais celui-ci enserrait son avant-bras plus fermement depuis qu'elle avait lâché ces quelques mots.

« Mes parents, articula avec difficulté le maraudeur. »

« Plus vous me retardez, Potter, plus l'issue est incertaine, répliqua la jeune femme en se dégageant brusquement. »

Sa petite silhouette disparut rapidement au-dehors, laissant le petit groupe de Gryffondor stupéfait. James avait des palpitations et une douleur grandissante enserrait sa poitrine. Remus contempla Sirius, le regard sombre posé sur les autres jeunes gens du groupe. Eux deux savaient ce que cela faisait d'apprendre la mort d'un de ses parents. Ils ne souhaitent à aucun d'entre d'en faire l'expérience. C'est alors que James rencontra le regard noir de Julia, dont les lèvres tremblotaient.

« Tu sais, le ministère de la Magie est grand. Enormément de monde y travaille, dit Mary en prenant sa camarade par les épaules. Je suis sûre que ta mère est en sécurité. »

Julia blêmit, secoua la tête et ses anglaises d'ébène s'agitèrent autour de son visage.

« Elle est forcément sur place, lâche Julia. »

« Que fait ta mère, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Elle a été nommé vice-directrice du département des catastrophes magiques. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, car il y avait effectivement de bonnes chances pour qu'Eléonore Hindle soit engagée dans ce qui se déroulait à Londres. Autour d'eux, les élèves avaient repris leur habitude, déambulant vers les couloirs pour ceux qui reprenaient les cours de l'après-midi. Personne ne jetait un coup d'œil au gryffondors attroupés à quelques pas du grand escalier de marbre. James s'éloigna du groupe à grand pas, montant les marches aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend, demanda Line en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Ses deux parents sont haut placés au ministère, souffla Remus en guise de réponse. »

Le reste du petit groupe s'engagea aussitôt à la poursuite de James qui semblait s'être dirigé vers la tour de Gryffondor. Bousculant le portrait de la grosse dame qui râla fort haut sur la brutalité des étudiants, ils découvrirent James redescendant des dortoirs sa besace à la main.

« Allons, James, c'est de la folie, grogna Remus s'en s'approchant de lui. »

« Non ! Je dois y aller, cria le maraudeur en se détachant de lui. »

« Remus a raison, James, rétorqua Line avec froideur. Tu ne sais même pas s'il s'agit de tes parents. Et ce n'est pas une coïncidence si Dumbledore a été appelé à Londres ! Tout ira bien. »

« Justement, si Dumbledore a été appelé à Londres, c'est que la situation est plus qu'inquiétante, lâcha James en se redressant. »

« Potter, tu comptes te rendre là-bas, coupa Julia en le fixant dans les yeux. »

James acquiesça et Julia vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Je te suis ! »

« C'est de la folie, Julia, s'exclama Mary, qui d'habitude gardait son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation. »

Sirius attrapa alors James par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Les deux meilleurs amis parurent se confronter dans un jeu de regard, dont aucun des deux ne voulait abdiquer.

« James Potter, je te jure que tu ne t'y rendras pas sans moi ! »

James allait repousser son meilleur ami du plat de la main, quand il sentit Sirius l'étreindre.

« Je sais ce que c'est, James… Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver à ta famille, souffla le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule. »

« Très bien, coupa James. »

Ils avaient déjà perdus assez de temps. Le désaccord scinda le petit groupe en deux, James, Sirius et Julia sortant précipitamment de la salle commune de Gryffondor. James courait toujours plus vite, bousculant dans les couloirs les élèves qui s'avançaient à contre-sens, ses deux camarades sur ses talons. La seule chose qui le stoppa fut de se cogner dans une autre personne et de tomber par terre alors qu'il finissait de monter les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Relevant les yeux, James aperçut Sarah Vinterberg, ses cheveux noirs attachés en deux courtes tresses, ses yeux bleus délavés fixés sur lui. Alors que le gryffondor se relevait tant bien que mal, Sirius et Julia apparurent.

« Sirius, demanda doucement Sarah. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sirius hésita à mettre la jeune fille dans la confidence, mais après tout, elle faisait partie de l'Alliance, tout comme eux trois.

« Londres… ministère…. otage, articula le jeune homme en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, le corps courbé, les mains plaquées sur les cuisses. »

« Que veux-tu dire, demanda la jeune fille, dont les joues avaient perdu leurs couleurs. »

« Il y a une prise d'otage au Ministère, coupa Julia. On s'y rend ! »

« Je viens avec vous, rétorqua aussitôt la voix douce de Sarah. »

« Allons, Sarah, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui dit Sirius. »

« Mon père travaille là-bas, le coupa aussitôt la jeune fille dont le regard de glace piqua Sirius. »

Le jeune homme n'osa alors plus émettre une quelconque remarque. James s'était redressé et vérifiait fébrilement qu'il n'avait rien perdu dans sa chute. Sa baguette magique était bien passée à la taille.

« James, comment comptes-tu te rendre à Londres, cette fois-ci, demanda Sirius en dévisageant son ami. »

« Aucun de nous ne sait transplaner, déclara Julia. »

« De toutes façons, il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, ni même de prendre le réseau de cheminette, ajouta James. »

« C'est bien ce que tu crois, ajouta Sarah. Une seule cheminée dans le château y est reliée, et je sais où elle se trouve ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'éloigna, les trois gryffondors sur ses talons. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans le château, les couloirs s'étaient vidés, les autres élèves s'étant rendus dans les salles où ils avaient cours. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un long couloir au second étage, James remarqua la statue assez laide, pourvue de griffes, qui lançait une grimace à quiconque passait devant.

« Le bureau de Dumbledore, s'écria Sirius en reconnaissant la gargouille. »

« Oui, c'est logique, déclara Julia. Mais comment y accéder ? »

« Certainement un mot de passe, souffla Sarah avec déception. Des idées ? »

La dernière fois que Sirius s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur, ce n'était pas pour entendre de bonnes nouvelles, mais les paroles qui avaient tentées d'être réconfortante suite au décès de sa mère. Il réprima un frisson et essaya se souvenir des autres fois.

« La dernière fois, c'était Fizwizbiz, déclara Sirius. «

« Un rapport avec les sucreries, proposa Julia. »

« Tentons, s'exclama James. Dommage… Pour une fois que Peter aurait pu nous aider ! »

Ils tentèrent rapidement quelques noms de sucrerie, mais rien n'y fit. James s'impatientait car plus ils perdaient du temps, plus ils risquaient aussi d'être surpris à forcer la porte de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme avait peur à tout moment d'entendre les caquètements facétieux de Peeves.

« Suçacides, proposa Sarah, presque dépitée. »

Un petit grincement se fit entendre et la statue de la gargouille bascula sur le côté, révélant un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Les quatre jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent rapidement et débouchèrent devant une grande porte de bois sombre. Au grand étonnement de James, un simple '_Alohomora'_ suffit à ouvrir la porte. Dans le bureau, de sobres meubles et vitrines était remplis d'objets en argent. Deux hautes fenêtres en ogive éclairaient la pièce, révélant sur un pan de mur de nombreux tableaux accrochés au-dessus du bureau. Quelques murmures bruissèrent dans le dos des élèves, et James remarqua que certains portraits discutaient à voix basse.

« Sirius Procyon Antarès Black, s'exclama une voix caverneuse, faisant sursauter les quatre jeunes gens. »

Sirius grogna en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait interpelé, et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. De son côté, James pointa sa baguette devant lui, sans trop savoir qui viser.

« Rien à craindre, James, ce n'est que le tableau, déclara Sirius en s'approchant du mur. »

« Le tableau de qui, demanda James perplexe. »

« Que faites-vous ici, jeunes gens, recommença la voix grondante. »

James aperçut alors dans un cadre de bois sombre le portrait d'un grand sorcier émacié et pourvu d'épais favoris noirs. Sirius s'en approcha lentement, frôlant le mur telle une ombre, et jeta un grand morceau de tissu sur le portrait qui s'époumona tant bien que mal.

« Prends ça, vieux croûton, gronda Sirius en se redressant avec vigueur. J'ai tellement rêvé de faire ça les rares fois où j'ai été convoqué dans ce bureau ! »

« Qui est-ce, demanda Julia. »

« Mon arrière-arrière grand-père, grogna Sirius, qui a été autrefois directeur de Poudlard. »

Pendant ce temps, Sarah s'était approchée de la grande cheminée, et fouillait du regard les fioles posées sur le linteau en bois. Enfin, elle saisit un petit pot en faïence et souleva le couvercle. La jeune fille fit une petite moue satisfaite, et alluma d'un geste de sa baguette un feu de flammes claires dans l'âtre.

« Tu es sûre de toi, demanda James qui s'était approché de la cheminée. »

« On le saura une fois qu'on l'aura tenté, soupira la jeune fille. »

« Très bien, vas-y, déclara Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle. »

La jeune fille prit une poignée de poudre scintillante et la lança dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, les flammes s'allongèrent jetant des lueurs vertes sur la pièce. Sirius lança un regard décidé vers ses amis et s'avança dans l'âtre, après prononcé avec clarté les mots '_Ministère de la Magie_'.

_x_

_x x_

_x_

C'est dans un petit nuage de fumée âcre que les quatre jeunes gens apparurent au Ministère. James chassa d'un geste impatient la poussière qui lui bouchait la vue et fit quelques pas pour sortir de la cheminée. A sa grande surprise, le grand atrium qui accueillait la plupart du temps une foule de sorciers en effervescence, était plus clame que d'habitude. Le parquet ciré noir grinça sous ses pieds et le jeune homme aperçut à quelques mètres de là Sirius qui s'était collé contre le mur.

Une cinquantaine de sorciers s'agitait dans le hall, attendant des directives de leur supérieur pour savoir comment réagir à la panique. Passant prestement parmi eux afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, le petit groupe se mut avec rapidité à travers le grand hall, longeant l'immense fontaine dorée qui crachait des petits jets d'eau. Une voix magiquement amplifiée retentit alors qu'ils s'approchaient des ascenseurs aux grilles dorées.

« Il est demandé à tous les agents du ministère d'évacuer au plus vite le bâtiment. Seul le personnel mandaté par le département des catastrophes magiques est homologué à agir. »

Les sorciers s'empressèrent aussitôt de sortir sur la grande place pavée qui accueillait l'immense bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie. Profitant de la panique, James appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton jusqu'à ce qu'un ascenseur ouvre enfin lentement ses portes et les laissent pénétrer dans la cage. Quelques éclats de voix leur parvinrent alors que leur cabine allait s'ébranler.

« Une prise d'otage, c'est impensable ! Qui est derrière ça ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il faille évacuer ? Il parait qu'ils ont pénétré par dizaine et occupent maintenant le premier étage. Où est Ministre ? Aucune idée, déclarèrent les voix qui se mélangeaient des sorciers sortant précipitamment de l'ascenseur voisin de celui de James et ses compagnons. »

Les jeunes gens ne purent saisir un mot de plus, car l'engin s'éleva brutalement, les secouant tous les quatre avec cahots.

« Où s'arrête-t-on, James, demanda Julia en regardant les gros boutons lumineux clignoter sous son nez. »

« Premier niveau, lâcha James. »

Sirius leva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que l'accès en sera facile. A mon avis, ton père a été évacué en même temps que le Ministre. Rendons-nous au cinquième étage, non ? »

James finit par opiner et l'ascenseur continua sa course à travers les étages. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur sa mère, à défaut de son père. Kathleen Potter travaillait en tant que représentante anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. Malgré le caractère exigeant de sa mère et les perpétuelles remarques qu'elle ne manquait pas de lui faire suite à ses farces en toujours, James lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Sirius le savait, même si son meilleur ne le lui aurait jamais avoué.

Les grilles dorées s'écartèrent en grinçant, laissant sortir sur la pointe des pieds les deux maraudeurs en compagnie de Julia et Sarah. Quelques sorciers passèrent en courant dans les couloirs, certains avec des dossiers coincés sous le coude, d'autres la baguette pointée en l'air. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention aux jeunes gens. A nouveau, la voix magiquement amplifiée se fit entendre.

« Aux agents du ministère qui le peuvent, évacuez le bâtiment sans perdre votre calme ! »

Ne tenant nullement compte de l'avertissement sonore, les jeunes gens continuèrent leur avancée dans le couloir, et aboutirent enfin au bureau de Kathleen Potter. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et James parut déçu lorsqu'il découvrir que le bureau était vide. Seuls quelques rouleaux de parchemin encombraient le bureau. Sa mère n'était nullement dans les parages.

« Demi-tour, grogna Sirius. On ne la trouvera pas ici ! Si ça se trouve, ta mère est elle aussi sortie du ministère avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, rétorqua James en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. »

James Potter tenait en effet de Kathleen Potter son caractère bien trempé qui le laissait parfois s'enflammer. Fort heureusement, sa mère avait su au fil des années dominer son tempérament.

« Le mieux serait de descendre au troisième niveau, déclara Julia. C'est là que se trouve le département des catastrophes magiques. Au pire, on pourra nous renseigner… »

Sirius ne paraissait que moyennement enthousiaste : si l'on découvrait leur présence, les agents du ministère se feraient un plaisir de les évacuer à leur tour sans qu'ils ne puissent être certains du sort de leurs parents respectifs. Le calme régnait à nouveau dans le couloir lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers les ascenseurs. Cependant, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Bien qu'hésitant, James préféra se planquer dans un contrefort du mur. Il aperçut alors une silhouette qui courait vers eux, puis qui s'écroula par terre touchée dans le dos par une gerbe d'étincelles. Un rire sournois se fit entendre, qui fit hérisser les cheveux de James.

« Voilà à quoi ça mène de ne pas obéir. »

La baguette dressée contre son visage, James attendait que l'inquiétante présence s'en aille, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il vit alors apparaître un homme de grande stature et vêtu de noir. C'est alors que Sirius bondit dans le couloir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, la baguette pointée vers le mangemort qui parut étonné de découvrir enfin un adversaire.

« '_Expelliarmus'_, cria le jeune homme, les dents serrés. »

L'homme face à lui se baissa prestement et le sort le manqua de quelques centimètres. Il parut interloqué lorsqu'il remarqua l'âge du jeune homme.

« Et bien, on embauche de plus en plus tôt au ministère ? »

« Silence ! Où sont-ils, ceux que vous retenez ? »

« Et pourquoi te le dirais-je, sale morveux ? »

Un jet d'étincelles violettes jaillit vers Sirius, qui fit un roulé boulé afin de l'éviter. Sarah sortit alors de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était tapie, et d'un geste arracha la baguette des mains du mangemort. Celui-ci se trouvant désarmé recula prestement mais se retrouva dos au mur. Quelques gestes de la baguette suffirent à lui ligoter les poignets.

« Alors, vous êtes plus disposé à parler, maintenant, demanda Julia en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Qui retenez-vous en otage ? »

L'homme fit un rictus, cracha au pied de la jeune fille. Le sort que lui jeta James le fit changer d'avis.

« A part quelques crétins du bureau du ministère qui n'ont pas su s'enfuir, j'avoue que notre cible se trouve bien plus haut. »

« Le ministre, questionna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Notre maître n'a que faire d'un tel pantin ! Ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse. Mais s'il n'est pas écouté, nous n'hésiterons pas à sacrifier tous les otages. »

Le mangemort fixa alors James d'un regard entendu. Le jeune homme se rembrunit, serra les poings, prêt à frapper l'homme. Plus le temps s'écoulait, moins il serait facile d'intervenir discrètement. Dans la panique, ils avaient encore une chance.

« Tu es le fils de Potter, jeune homme, n'est ce pas ? Je serai toi, je n'espérais pas trop sur la miséricorde de mes amis. »

La tirade s'arrêta là, car Sirius se redressa aux aguets. Une des cages de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et deux sorciers apparurent. Hésitant sur la position à tenir, Sarah s'était rapprochée de Sirius. Le '_Stupéfix_' que lança le plus petit sorcier des deux mit les jeunes gens d'accord. Ils abandonnèrent aussitôt leur capture pour s'élancer dans les couloirs. Le mieux était de parvenir aux grands escaliers de marbre sombre qui menaient à l'étage.

« Par ici, crièrent les voix des deux nouveaux mangemorts derrière eux. »

Sirius et James enjambèrent les marches vers les étages supérieurs le plus vite possible, Sarah et Julia sur leurs talons. Alors que de nouveaux sorts jaillissaient vers eux, Sirius empoigna Sarah par la main pour l'aider à se mettre à l'abri.

« Je sais où on n'ira pas les chercher, lâcha la jeune fille dont la course folle avait rendue les joues rouges. Dernier niveau, c'est là que mon père travaille. »

« Ton père travaille au département des mystères, souffla Sirius avec un air intrigué. »

« Exact ! »

S'échappant à nouveau, ils leur fallut plus de dix minutes pour parvenir devant une grande porte d'acier, qui était étrangement entrouverte. James se faufila en premier et découvrit effectivement une grande salle de marbre noir et au fond de celle-ci un petit attroupement. Au-delà une grande arche sur laquelle étaient gravés des signes cabalistiques indiquait l'entrée du département des mystères.

Sirius vit James s'avancer et blêmir en découvrant que la dizaine de mangemorts présents tenaient effectivement à leur merci plusieurs sorciers, dont son père. Ni une, ni deux, James lança avec élan vers le groupe, la baguette pointée devant lui.

« Le fou, s'exclama Sirius. »

« Et bien, que voilà, déclara un mangemort en apercevant James. Voilà l'aide que vous envoie le ministère, messieurs, déclara t'il aux otages, un sourire aux lèvres. »

« Relâchez-les, s'exclama froidement James. »

Alexander Potter était assis à même le sol, les cheveux en bataille, le regard fuyant et le visage marqué d'ecchymoses. Il redressa la tête et hoqueta en apercevant son fils se porter à son secours. Il ne voulait pas alerter les mangemorts sur le lien qui les unissait. Cela n'aurait joué qu'en leur défaveur. Mais son effort pour se contenir ne servit à rien. Sa tête brûlée de fils exigea qu'ils le relâche.

« Lui, demanda le mangemort en pointant sa baguette vers Alexander Potter. C'est ton père, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse… »

James dont toute l'attention était tendue vers son père, ne vit pas alors la jeune femme aux cheveux roux faire quelques pas de côté, et lui lancer un sort puissant qui l'atteignit au bras. James fit une grimace et saisit son bras avec vigueur. Voyant son meilleur ami en difficulté, Sirius s'approcha sournoisement du groupe, mais fut surpris par un mangemort au crâne rasé.

« Et bien, il n'est pas tout seul, le gamin ! »

« James, Sirius, s'écria Alexander Potter dans un filet de voix éraillé. C'est de la folie ! Partez ! »

« Certainement pas sans mon père, grogna le jeune Potter qui se tenait tant bien que mal le bras gauche. »

« Puisque ton père t'intéresse tellement, je te conseille de m'écouter attentivement. »

A ses mots, celui qui semblait être le chef fit un pas en arrière, attrapa le père de James par le col de sa chemise et le redressa d'un geste. Sirius fit une grimace en constatant qu'Alexander Potter avait du mal à tenir debout et que seule la poigne du mangemort lui éviter de s'écrouler.

« Si tu veux revoir ton père, tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit… Sinon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. »

La lame d'un poignard aiguisé jaillit de la manche du mangemort et vint se placer contre la gorge du père de James. Devant la situation, Sirius décida de jouer au plus malin. Il fit signe à James d'abaisser sa baguette.

« Dites-nous ce que vous voulez ! »

« Vu que les autres ne reviennent pas, vous allez pénétrer dans le département des mystères et me trouver cette foutue langue de plomb… Vinterberg ! »

En entendant le nom, Sirius pensa aussitôt à Sarah qui était restée tapie dans l'ombre en compagnie de Julia.

« C'est d'accord, mais qu'est ce qui nous certifie que vous n'allez pas nous duper ! Après tout, un mangemort n'a pas de parole. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… »

James n'avait jamais été au département des mystères, même ses parents n'en parlaient que rarement, évoquant plutôt le silence qu'entretenaient les langues de plomb sur leur travail. A cet instant, le voile qui dissimulait l'entrée du département des mystères s'agita et laissa passer à travers lui deux sorciers qui encadrait un troisième homme. Celui du milieu avait les poignets magiquement menottés par deux anneaux argentés.

« Et bien, vous arrivez à temps, souffla le chef des mangemorts. A-t'il parlé ? »

« Négatif, aussi muet qu'une tombe, rétorqua le sorcier qui trainait l'homme. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je connais de nombreux moyens de faire parler les récalcitrants. Même les langues de plomb… »

Le chef des mangemorts se retourna vers James en haussant les épaules.

« Jeune homme, je ne crois pas que nous aillons encore besoin de tes services … »

« C'est vous qui êtes fou d'avoir cru que nous accepterions de marchander avec des horreurs de votre espèce ! »

Le cri de Sirius s'accompagna alors de bruyants bruits de pas qui progressaient dans leur dos. James se retourna de trois quart et constata qu'un groupe de sorcier venait d'arriver. Aussitôt des sorts furent échangés entre les nouveaux arrivants et les mangemorts qui se replièrent vers le fond de la salle. Dans la panique, James poussa un cri en voyant le mangemort qui tenait son père lacérer d'un geste rapide la gorge de ce dernier. Alexander Potter s'effondra au sol, et le sorcier le laissa choir au sol sans ménagement. Un voile rouge tomba sur l'esprit de James qui s'avança vers le petit groupe mis en difficulté par les sorciers qui venaient d'arriver. Alors que le combat faisait rage, James tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher du corps étendu de son père, alors que le sang empreignait toujours plus les vêtements de ce dernier.

Un mangemort se redressa alors et jeta vers les assaillants une fiole de verre qui explosa au sol. Un nuage verdâtre et opaque suffoqua bientôt l'atmosphère. James profita de la panique pour s'approcher du corps inanimé de son père. Il parcourut d'un geste fébrile les habits de celui-ci et le retourna pour constater que l'écorchure courrait d'une clavicule à l'autre. Le regard brumeux de son père lui arracha des sanglots, James tenta vainement de le ramener à lui, mais sans y parvenir. Seul Remus et son don aurait pu temporairement éviter que son père ne se vide de son sang.

James était trop choqué pour constater autour de lui que la bataille faisait rage. Sarah et Julia s'étaient montrées, aussitôt les renforts arrivés. L'homme que les mangemorts avaient menotté et qui devait être le père de Sarah, était toujours retenu par ses deux gardes, tandis que le reste des mangemorts attaquaient plus que férocement les agents du ministère. James ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était le poison ou le chagrin qui lui faisait couler des larmes. Il entendit à côté de lui quelques toussotements et redressa la tête alors qu'un jet d'étincelles figeait le mangemort qui se trouvait à sa droite. A partir de cet instant, les agents du ministère semblèrent reprendre le dessus. Un groupe de sorciers organisé avançait de façon méthodique vers les mangemorts.

Sirius eut un sursaut de joie en voyant en apercevant la brigade des tireurs d'élite fendre la foule, Capsian Harlow à sa tête. Le jeune homme avait remplacé le père de Sirius suite aux absences répétées de ce dernier. Devant la débandade, un grand bruit ébranla Sirius et il vit plusieurs éclairs de lumière qui l'éblouirent. Les mangemorts avaient apparemment disparus grâce à un portoloin, vu qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans le ministère.

Les quelques sorciers qui avaient été pris en otage tentèrent de se redresser, tandis que les agents du ministère se portaient à leur rencontre. Une jeune femme fébrile fut parmi les premiers à être évacuée. Sirius fit quelques pas et son regard se porta sur le dos de son meilleur ami, voûté au dessus du corps de son père. A ses côtés, se tenaient deux médicomages qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'insuffler une étincelle de vie dans le corps d'Alexander Potter.

Alors que ses oreilles continuaient désagréablement à bourdonner, Sirius redressa la tête et aperçut la silhouette de Sarah Vinterberg, debout au milieu du carnage. Ses bras pendaient le long du corps, et elle semblait ne plus pouvoir faire un seul pas. Face à elle, trois sorciers entouraient le corps de son père qui était adossé contre le mur. Sirius se porta à sa hauteur, et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille comme pour la consoler. Elle se laissa alors doucement allée contre la poitrine du gryffondor, mais sans toutefois quitter des yeux la scène.

« Allez, Vinterberg, revenez à vous ! Tout est fini. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il ce regard hagard ? »

« Vous pensez à un sort de confusion, Leibniz ? »

Le dénommé Leibniz poussa un soupir et se gratta la tête perplexe ?

« Plutôt un sort interdit, grogna l'homme qui tentait de secouer Vinterberg dont la tête dodelinait sur ses épaules. Ils lui ont arraché ses paroles de force. »

Sarah se retourna alors vers Sirius et enfouit son visage dans le chandail du jeune homme, quelques larmes perlant sur le tissu. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune fille finirait dans ses bras lors de telles circonstances. Il déglutit douloureusement en pensant que c'était de telles évènements qui les avaient enfin rapprochés. Autour d'eux, l'agitation se fit plus pressante, les sorciers commençaient à s'agiter pour établir les dégâts. James apparut alors devant ses deux camarades, le visage blême, les lèvres presque bleues à force de les avoir mordu. Sirius constata qu'Alexander Potter était évacué sur un brancard par les deux médicomages, ce qui à défaut d'être une bonne nouvelle, montrait qu'il présentait encore des signes de vie.

« Ils l'emmènent à Sainte-Mangouste, souffla James la voix rauque. Et son père ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, caressant doucement la tête de Sarah.

« Je ne sais pas, il est en vie mais semble confus, déclara doucement le jeune homme. Et Julia, où-est-elle ? »

James, le regard fixe, ne répondit pas. C'est alors que Caspian Harlow qui avait donné des directives à ses agents, s'avança prestement vers eux, le regard soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés là. Mais il va falloir disparaitre fissa, jeunes gens ! »

« Caspian… Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé, demandé Sirius en le fixant des yeux. »

L'homme soupira et posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches.

« C'est bien parce que je connais ton père, Sirius... Des mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans le ministère avant l'heure du déjeuner. Ils s'en sont pris aux quelques sorciers qu'ils ont croisé. Fort heureusement, le bâtiment à été rapidement évacué. Hindle a géré au mieux la crise, nous appelant à intervenir, nous, la brigade des tireurs d'élite avec les aurors qui étaient présents. Si on avait dû compter sur cet incompétent de Fudge, je pense qu'on ne s'en serait pas aussi bien tirés ! »

« Est-ce que ma mère va bien, demanda froidement James. »

« Potter, c'est cela ? Oui, elle a permis aux différents membres de la Commission de s'échapper. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! Dès que les autres du ministère auront repris leur esprit, on s'interrogera sur votre présence. Heureusement, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont là. Je vais demander à l'un d'entre eux de vous faire disparaître au plus vite. Ca me semble le plus raisonnable. Vous n'êtes que tous les trois ? »

« Non, Julia Hindle se trouvait derrière nous, lâcha Sirius. »

Caspian se retourna, jeta un coup d'œil et s'échappa quelques instants vers la jeune fille dont s'occupait déjà un sorcier. Il lui suffit d'échanger quelques mots pour revenir rapidement vers les trois jeunes gens.

« Elle va être évacuée vers Sainte-Mangouste, elle a respiré trop de poison. »

Le jeune homme fit alors un geste de la main et une petite silhouette apparut. Sirius fut soulagée en reconnaissant Maggy Lazitch, bien que ce ne sembla pas être le cas de la jeune femme. Son regard lourd de sous-entendus se porta sur les trois jeunes gens, et elle poussa un soupir.

« Je savais que j'aurai mieux faire de ne rien vous révéler. Mais je suis certaine que même enchainés au fond d'un cachot, vous auriez trouvé le moyen de venir, Black et Potter ! »

« Lazitch, je peux compter sur toi pour les rapatrier à Poudlard ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on les trouve ici. »

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Maugrey, ça serait plus sûr, non, souffla la jeune femme en replaçant une courte mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille. »

« Il risque d'être très occupé par la gestion de la crise. »

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer. Ses mains gantées firent jaillir sa baguette et elle se saisit d'une brique de marbre scintillante qui avait été arrachée du mur lors de l'affrontement.

« '_Portus_', souffla la jeune femme avec concentration sans siller des yeux. »

Une lueur bleue éclaira la brique qui se mit à trembler dans la main de la jeune femme. Caspian Harlow lui adressa un signe de remerciements de la tête et les abandonna rapidement pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

« Je voudrai voir ma mère avant de partir, lâcha James d'une voix sourde. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps, James. Soyez raisonnable !

« Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable alors que mon père est peut être entrain de mourir. »

Sirius fusilla du regard Magdalene Lazitch qui recula de quelques pas, ne sachant que répondre. Autour d'eux, on commençait à s'agiter, les blessés les plus sérieux ayant été évacués en premier. Le jeune homme constata par ailleurs que le père de Sarah se tenait maintenant debout, entouré de deux sorciers qui le soutenaient. Il avait apparemment retrouvé ses esprits, mais semblait tout de même confus. Sarah se détacha de Sirius et observa la silhouette malhabile de son père s'approcher d'eux.

« Papa, souffla la jeune fille d'une voix crispée. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Impossible à dire, souffla Admété Leibniz, le médicomage membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que les maraudeurs avaient déjà rencontrés sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais vous ne devriez pas restés là. »

« Nous partirons si vous nous promettez de nous donner des nouvelles de leurs parents, déclara Sirius en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. »

L'homme face à lui hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'éloigna en soutenant Constant Vinterberg par le bras. James jeta un dernier regard alentour, espérant voir apparaitre la grande silhouette menue de sa mère, mais rien n'y fit. Sirius s'avança vers Maggy, tenant toujours Sarah dans ses bras. Avec hésitation, les trois jeunes gens empoignèrent la brique qui s'était irisée de reflets bleutés.

James ressentit à nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'être happé par un courant d'air. Au bout de quelques instants, il retomba sur le sol, les graviers s'enfonçant dans ses paumes lorsqu'il se réceptionna. Le jeune homme se redressa et aida Sarah à se relever tandis que Sirius époussetait ses vêtements. Autour d'eux quelques arbres se dressaient, leurs ramures couronnés de feuilles vertes. Le jour commençait déjà à décliner, laissant quelques bandes de nuages noirs couvrir peu à peu les hautes tours du château.

James renifla et aperçut enfin la petite silhouette de Maggy Lazitch qui apparaissait enfin à leur côté. Le petit groupe s'avança sur le chemin poussiéreux qui menait aux hauts murs qui encadraient Poudlard. James contempla avec aigreur les sangliers ailés qui encadraient les grandes grilles de fer, et qu'il avait toujours trouvé fort laids. Rien dans le calme ne laissait présager que de nombreux bouleversements s'étaient déroulés en leur absence.

= fin du chapitre 18 =

Le 17 juin 2013


	20. 19 A travers la forêt interdite

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Lors du déjeuner, Dumbledore disparait mystérieusement en compagnie d'Aleichem Wace. Les maraudeurs apprennent par Maggy Latzich qu'une prise d'otages a lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que James et Sirius décident de s'y rendre, malgré le désaccord des autres gryffondors. Inquiètes pour leurs parents, Julia et Sarah Vinterberg se joignent aux deux maraudeurs. Après avoir pénétré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils parviennent par le réseau des poudres de cheminette à Londres.

Au ministère, la panique règne et les quatre jeunes gens parviennent aisément à explorer les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que des mangemorts leur tombent dessus. S'échappant de justesse, les quatre jeunes gens parviennent à l'entrée du département des mystères. Là, les mangemorts retiennent en otage quelques agents ministériels, dont le père de James. Les mangemorts sont à la recherche d'un agent Langue de Plomb, qui se révèle être le père de Sarah. Alors que les secours ministériels arrivent, un terrible affrontement éclate : le père de James est égorgé sous les yeux de son fils et celui de Sarah horriblement torturé afin de révéler des secrets. Tandis que Julia qui a été blessée dans l'attaque est emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste, Maggy Lazitch rapatrie James, Sirius et Sarah par portoloin jusqu'à Poudlard.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Investigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Tolstoï Dimitri : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteur. Jumeau de Natacha. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Tolstoï Natacha : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteuse. Jumelle de Dimitri. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Corwin Illian: Oubliator et charmante mère de famille. Elle a sauvé des vies lors de l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Leicester Eddard : Auror, appartenant à l'ordre du phénix. Un bon vivant.

McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Sévère mais juste envers les élèves, elle soutient fidèlement Dumbledore dans l'ordre du phénix.

Montague Inès : Ancienne Serpentard. Fille assez froide, peu abordable qui souhaite lutter contre l'idée que les serpentards sont des mages noirs. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix avec ses dons de potions.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix. Roland Yaltes lui attache une affection particulière.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 19. A travers la forêt interdite

A travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques arbres aux feuillages verdoyants. Le vent les agitait de temps à autre, marquant le retour du printemps sur le petit village de Pré-au-Lard. Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu'elle était cloîtrée ici, attendant d'abord péniblement puis patiemment que ses forces reviennent. Il ne lui restait presque aucuns souvenirs de son arrivé au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. De longues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis, des journées émaillées d'un sommeil agité lui-même entrecoupé de réveils douloureux. Son corps avait été meurtri par le long voyage de retour, mais fort heureusement, elle sentait bien que la magie revenait peu à peu en elle. De lentes vagues de chaleur lui chatouillaient les jambes, et elle était parvenue depuis une dizaine de jours à se lever. Sa guérison, elle la devait très certainement à Inès Montague qui avait concocté avec application des potions toujours plus élaborées, dosant avec minutie les ingrédients permettant de lui redonner un peu de vigueur.

Mais ce qui lui avait bien permis de se rétablir était la venue depuis quelques jours de Remus. A sa demande, le maraudeur avait obtenu de la part de McGonnagal le droit de soigner Lily par son don. Il avait empêché la jeune fille de sortir du lit, lui conseillant une convalescence la plus longue possible. Lorsque Remus lui avait apposé ses mains, Lily avait senti en elle une petite étincelle s'allumer, bien profonde et vivace, et cela l'avait soulagé de sentir à nouveau la puissance de la magie ancestrale en elle. A partir de ce moment, elle s'était sentie de mieux en mieux, soulagée aussi de constater que sa magie l'aidait à se rétablir.

Le seul fait qui restait inexplicable pour la jeune fille était que son avant-bras s'était peu à peu couvert de dessins, comme si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de tracer avec une plume à l'encre bleue des signes cabalistiques. Impossible de savoir à quoi cela correspondait : plusieurs fines lignes s'enchevêtraient, deux flèches étaient croisées et quelques runes ornaient le dessin. Lorsqu'elle l'avait montré à Inès Montague au début de sa convalescence, la jeune femme n'avait su que lui répondre. D'après elle, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa réaction à la potion que la jeune préfète avait ingurgitée. Après avoir tenté de l'effacer avec une infusion de trèfle et de gui, Inès Montague en était venue à la conclusion que quelqu'un avait dû lui lancer un enchantement. Lily avait contemplé durant de longues heures le schéma et pensé à de nombreuses choses sans trouver de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Malgré ses interrogations, elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Remus, car elle sentait bien que le jeune homme gardait pour lui certains faits qui s'étaient déroulés. De plus, Lily ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure sur son état. Elle allait mieux de jour en jour et le tatouage ne lui faisait nullement mal. La jeune fille s'était donc contenté de demander à Remus lui avait apporté quelques grimoires afin de passer le temps.

Lily était justement entrain de consulter un ouvrage d'enchantements lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passer Helen McKinnon, accompagnée de deux jeunes gens aux cheveux blonds en épis.

« A table, clama Dimitri en s'asseyant sur la courtepointe du lit de Lily. »

« Place, place au déjeuner, répondit Natacha à sa suite. »

Helen qui portait un plateau couvert de victuailles s'avança lentement dans la chambre pour ne pas trébucher sur les replis du tapis. Les deux jumeaux à sa suite singeaient des pitreries qui tirèrent un sourire à la préfète allongée dans son lit.

« Qu'a-t-on de bon à manger, aujourd'hui, demanda Lily en reposant son grimoire sur la petite table de nuit. »

« J'ai réussi à t'avoir un peu de viande, répondit Helen en tendant le plateau à la jeune fille. »

« Franchement, Inès pourrait faire un effort pour te préparer des gâteaux, rétorqua Dimitri avec un air froissé. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Inès ait envie de gâcher ses talents de potions à te préparer de bons petits plats, répondit Lily avec amusement. Et puis, de toute façon, cela me suffit largement. Dimitri, Natacha, allez donc vous trouver une activité… »

« Qui ne soit pas de faire tourner en bourrique les autres, conclut Helen en observant les deux jeunes gens disparaître bruyamment. »

La porte claqua derrière eux et la jeune fille poussa un soupir, en remarquant que Lily avait commencé à boire le bol de bouillon. La jeune fille apprécia le goût épicé de la boisson, puis attaqua avec un peu plus d'appétit le plat de viande.

« Quand penses-tu que je pourrai retourner à Poudlard, demanda Lily, alors qu'elle piquait du bout de sa fourchette un morceau de rôti. »

« Bientôt, je suppose. Ta convalescence est presque terminée. »

« Helen, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé, questionna la jeune fille. »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas présente. Tu as peut-être mal réagi à la potion, répondit Helen un peu gênée. »

Lors de ses précédentes rencontres, l'Alliance avait convenu de ne pas inquiéter Lily outre mesure en lui révélant qu'elle avait été très certainement empoisonnée. Les différents membres qui avaient suivi les agissements de Greylake n'avaient pour l'instant rien noté qui puisse jouer en sa défaveur. Helen finit par croiser les bras sur la poitrine et fixer Lily avec ses yeux bleus. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient bien, étant toutes deux préfètes de leur maison respective, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Lily repoussa le plateau et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle sentait bien que la jeune serdaigle ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'elle savait, mais elle-même ne lui avait pas fait le récit de son évasion de Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de James, ni surtout celui de l'attaque des mangemorts lors de leur fuite.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre. Helen parut soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre aux multiples questions de Lily. La jeune fille glissa ses mains dans ses poches et abandonna le rebord du lit à Remus, en signalant qu'Inès aurait peut-être besoin d'aide en bas. Lily pensa que Remus serait peut-être plus bavard que les autres membres de l'Alliance ou de l'Ordre. Illian Corwin, l'oubliator qui travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, était venue s'enquérir de son état de santé plusieurs fois. Mais elle non plus n'avait pas répondu aux quelques questions de Lily. Comme en témoigner son regard songeur, la femme semblait en réalité plutôt préoccupée par les actions à mener que par les éventuels complots que les élèves de Poudlard soupçonnaient. Mais finalement, lorsqu'elle eut contemplé le doux visage du maraudeur assis en face d'elle, ce fut tout autre chose qui vint à l'esprit de Lily.

« Remus, puis-je te poser une question ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Pourquoi James n'est-il pas venu me voir, demanda-t-elle en poussant un soupir. »

Remus se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui saisit la main qu'elle avait posée sur la courtepointe brodée. Un soupir souleva sa poitrine, puis il fixa les yeux interrogateurs de Lily.

« Tu sais, Lily, McGonnagal ne l'a pas autorisé à venir te voir après son échappée à Londres. »

« Elle devait penser que c'était plus sage, pouffa doucement Lily. »

« Je crois aussi que James a mis longtemps à réaliser qu'il tient à toi… Et qu'il a besoin de digérer la chose de son côté. »

« Tu crois que … »

Lily sentit ses joues le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré sa pâleur. Un moment de silence s'installa dans la chambre et Remus eut un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit doucement.

« Les garçons ont parfois du mal à accepter leur sentiments, c'est plus facile pour eux si vous faites le premier pas. »

Le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisa et ils parurent se comprendre sans échanger un mot de plus. Lily pensa à Remus qui avait dû attendre durant plus d'un an avant de revoir Line. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily sentit que quelque chose la liait à James Potter. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remercier James pour les risques inconsidérés qu'il avait encourus en se rendant à Londres, et son absence ces derniers jours avaient fini par lui peser.

« Je suis certain que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter lorsque tu pourras retourner à Poudlard, conclut Remus en se relevant doucement du lit. »

« J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, soupira Lily en se redressant. Je vais me lever un petit peu. »

« Si tu t'en sens la force, peut-être peux-tu nous rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, ajouta Remus, en se saisissant du plateau pour le ramener en bas. »

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lily s'extirpa de sous les couvertures et glissa ses jambes le long du lit. Un rayon de soleil tardif vint taquiner son visage, et elle passa ses mains devant ses yeux. Contrairement aux autres jours, la tête ne lui tournait plus lorsqu'elle cherchait à se lever. Elle ôta délicatement sa chemise de nuit, passa une robe légère et par-dessus un gilet. Lily redressa et appuya ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler par-dessus les toits du village les hautes collines verdoyantes. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi glissait lentement vers l'ouest.

Quelques bruits retentirent dans le couloir, et une cavalcade s'en suivit. Lily se retourna et vit les jumeaux Tolstoï se faufiler dans sa chambre, un sourire narquois accroché à leurs lèvres.

« Que se passe-t-il, demanda Lily en croisant les bras. »

« Montague n'apprécie pas qu'on traine autour de ses chaudrons, murmura Natacha dont les yeux pétillaient. »

Lily poussa un soupir et voulut renvoyer les deux jeunes gens, quand Dimitri se redressa, un sourcil interrogateur. Il vint rapidement se poster aux côtés de Lily qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le garçon jeta un regard sur la rue pavée qui passait devant la maison. Au dehors, tout semblait tranquille, rien ne perturbait ce début de soirée printanière. Pourtant, le jeune garçon resta aux aguets.

« Qui a-t-il, demanda Lily en se tournant pour regarder à son tour par la fenêtre. »

« C'est bizarre, il se passe quelque chose. J'ai comme une intuition. »

Lily se décida alors à ouvrir la fenêtre, et elle constata que le chant des oiseaux s'était tu. Un silence sourd et nébuleux semblait planer sur le village. Par ailleurs, elle s'étonna de ne voir personne, alors qu'à cette heure, la plupart des commerces étaient encore ouverts. Un courant d'air glacé vint la frapper en plein visage et fit claquer les battants de la fenêtre.

Cette tranquillité sournoise suffit à mettre la jeune fille sur ses gardes. Elle demanda alors aux jumeaux de surveiller au dehors, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Remus et Helen en bas. Serrant son gilet contre sa poitrine, elle descendit prudemment les marches de l'escalier en se tenant à la rambarde. La maison était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, résultant du soleil couchant. Alors que Lily arrivait en bas, elle se faufila silencieusement dans la grande salle où se trouvaient ses amis. Dans la journée, le quartier général était le plus souvent vide. Les membres de l'Ordre y restaient parfois à tour de rôle, mais seule Inès était perpétuellement présente pour continuer à concocter ses préparations. Ses rares absences étaient dues à la cueillette de certains ingrédients qu'elle allait elle-même ramasser dans les bosquets alentours.

Dans un vieux canapé, Lily trouva Helen en compagnie d'Edward Davies, qui discutaient avec enthousiasme. De son côté, Remus était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais ouvrage. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et abandonna sa lecture. Les deux jeunes gens de Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent de discuter et invitèrent Lily à se joindre à eux devant la cheminée, où flamboyait un grand feu clair.

« J'ai comme un pressentiment, souffla Lily parcourue d'un frisson. »

« Un pressentiment sur quoi, demanda Edward avec curiosité. Tout est calme par ici ! »

Helen acquiesça et continua de scruter le visage pâle de son amie qui se tenait debout, les pieds nus sur le carrelage.

« Lily, personne ne sait qu'on est ici. Et même si c'était le cas, la maison est protégée par un enchantement de dissimulation, ajouta Helen. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule, affirma Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Les jumeaux aussi ont eu la même impression. »

Remus se releva du vieux fauteuil cuir râpeux et prit un air soucieux.

« Veux-tu que j'aille demander à un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'il n'a rien remarqué ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en affirmant que cela la soulagerait de ses doutes. L'intuition de Lily l'avait rarement trompé, et elle sentait pour la première fois depuis ces longues semaines que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout semblait trop calme au dehors.

Remus qui s'était absenté quelques instants revint en compagnie d'Illian Corwin, la femme oubliator, un des membres qui leur prêtait le plus d'attention parmi ceux de l'Ordre. Elle aussi paraissait soucieuse, mais c'était son air habituel. Par-dessus ses fines lunettes à la monture en acier, elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Lily.

« Je n'ai rien perçu d'inquiétant aujourd'hui, jeunes gens. Cependant, si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux demander à Leicester de faire un tour dehors pour vérifier que tout va bien. Après, tout, en tant qu'Auror, il est le mieux placé pour nous répondre. »

Mais ses mots s'arrêtèrent à cet instant, car les deux jumeaux descendaient l'escalier en courant, le souffle court, la baguette à la main et les yeux brillants d'anxiété.

« Je crois …, commença Natacha essoufflée. »

« Qu'on est attaqués, compléta son frère en attrapant la main de Lily pour lui faire grimper les escaliers. »

Tous se levèrent et passèrent dans la pièce située à l'avant de la maison. Par la vitre, ils constatèrent que le crépuscule était rapidement tombé et ils aperçurent au-delà du petit jardin quelques ombres malveillantes qui s'approchaient de la maison. Un des sorciers s'approcha de la clôture en fer forgé rouillé qui encadrait le petit jardin laissé à l'abandon et dressa sa baguette. Un rayon blanc vint frapper la maison et tous ses occupants sentirent les murs vibrer.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, glapit Illian Corwin en saisissant sa baguette. Ils sont entrain de forcer la dissimulation de la maison. Vous, allez immédiatement vous mettre à l'abri ! »

Sur ces mots, la sorcière disparut elle-même au rez-de-chaussée et les jeunes gens entendirent provenant du couloir le pas lourd d'Eddard Leicester. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute là-dessus, ils étaient bel et bien attaqués. Remus saisit alors Lily par la main et l'attira vers lui pour lui faire descendre au plus vite les escaliers. Au dehors, plusieurs explosions retentirent, ébranlant la maison.

« Tant que la protection magique tient bon, on est à l'abri, souffla Edward comme pour se remonter le moral. »

Battant tout d'abord en retraite, ils déboulèrent dans la pièce où Inès Montague préparait ses potions. La jeune femme leur jeta un coup d'œil furtif et continua de remplir sa besace de nombreuses fioles soigneusement étiquetées.

« Que comptes-tu faire, demanda Remus avec appréhension. »

« Donner un coup de main aux autres. Je peux essayer de ralentir nos assaillants avec quelques décoctions. »

Suivant la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas allant et décidé, ils s'aperçurent que des jets d'étincelles fusaient de l'étage vers les sorciers du dehors. La situation aurait pu se maintenir si la barrière magique ne s'était pas finalement écroulée, laissant les occupants de la maison sans autre protection qu'eux-mêmes. Lily vit la haute et massive silhouette d'Eddard Leicester, l'auror, se glisser au dehors et commencer à attaquer. Dans le salon, une vitre explosa dans un grand fracas et Inès se glissa par la brèche réalisée par l'explosion. La jeune femme se tint quelques instants accroupie sur le perron, puis elle se redressa et jeta une fiole vers ses adversaires. Un nuage bleuté parut saisir les assaillants qui se regroupèrent.

Remus avait sorti sa baguette et ses yeux dardaient l'extérieur pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait. C'est alors que des cris stridents retentirent à leurs oreilles. Lily plaqua ses mains sur les siennes afin de se protéger des horribles hurlements et gémissements qui déchiraient la nuit. Au dehors, de puissants battements d'ailes résonnèrent. Illian Corwin sortit à son tour et lança vers le ciel quelques sorts qui ne semblèrent pas faire effet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Lily avec angoisse. »

« Des harpies, répondit Remus en déglutissant sourdement. »

Une nouvelle explosion frappa la maison et ils se reculèrent précipitamment pour ne pas être blessés par le mur qui s'effondrait. Lily s'aventura alors à l'extérieur et constata que la bataille faisait rage. Eddard Leicester s'était rapproché des mangemorts, et semblait s'engager dans un féroce duel avec deux d'entre eux. De son côté, Illian Corwin tentait de faire fuir les harpies qui volaient de plus en plus bas vers eux, toutes griffes sorties. Lily leva la tête et aperçut un des jumeaux penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage et occupé à lancer des sorts vers les créatures. L'une d'entre elle s'approcha dangereusement et lacéra de ses griffes puissantes le visage du jeune sorcier, qui tenta de se défendre en battant des bras. Lily tendit alors sa main et lança d'un geste ferme une bourrasque de vent pour faire reculer la créature.

A une dizaine de mètres, un cri de rage poussé par une femme retentit dans le crépuscule et Lily remarqua qu'il provenait d'un des mangemorts, une femme aux courts cheveux bruns, qui semblait diriger les harpies. Son visage était crispé et laissait découvrir un sourire mécontent. La mangemort relança ses créatures vers la maison et Lily se plaqua conter le mur de briques à moitié effondré pour se cacher.

De son côté, Inès avait lancé une flasque de produit qui avait touché un mangemort qui gisait au sol. Cependant, elle s'était trop rapprochée et un jet d'étincelles lui toucha l'épaule. Alors que Remus criait à Lily de se mettre à l'abri, la préfète se glissa aux côtés d'Inès pour l'aider à reculer de quelques pas.

« Reviens ici, saloperie, grogna la voix du mangemort qui avait atteint la jeune femme. »

Mais Illian Corwin s'interposa en menaçant l'homme de sa baguette. Ces quelques instants permirent aux deux jeunes filles de rejoindre la maison. Elles s'assirent derrière un tas de gravats et Lily constata qu'un filet de sang coulait de la robe d'Inès Montague.

« Remus, j'ai besoin de ton aide, cria Lily avec ferveur. »

Le visage d'Inès Montague était impassible et ses yeux au regard fixe semblaient regretter de s'être fait si bêtement touchée. Remus s'accroupit à leur côté et plaça ses mains sur l'épaule blessée. Un scintillement émergea de ses mains et le sang arrêta de s'écouler. Inès déchira alors un bout de sa robe et banda vaguement sa blessure. Avant de se redresser, elle sortit une petite fiole en verre de sa sacoche et la glissa dans les mains de Lily.

« Evans, je te confis ça. J'espère bien que tu n'en auras pas besoin, mais si jamais ça tournait mal, elle t'aidera contre… »

Montague n'eut pas le temps de finir ses mots qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit, projetant sur eux de la poussière.

Lily vit alors la silhouette d'Helen reculer de quelques pas, la baguette magique braquée en l'air.

« Helen, tu t'en sors, lui cria Remus. »

« Je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne vois plus Edward, il était à mes côtés jusqu'à l'explosion. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider, souffla Inès Montague en se redressant avec difficulté. »

Une nouvelle petite fiole vint exploser devant la maison, et une lumière claire embrasa la place, révélant que les attaquants étaient encore plus d'une dizaine. Surpris par la lumière, les mangemorts cessèrent pour quelques instants leur attaque, mais brusquement l'un d'entre eux poussa un cri en désignant la maison du doigt.

« Elle est là ! Saisissez-vous d'elle ! »

« De qui parlent-ils, demanda Helen avec appréhension. »

« De toi, Lily, j'en ai bien peur, articula Remus en jetant un regard inquiet sur son amie. »

Lily glissa sa main dans celle de Remus et serra les dents. Mais à ce même instant, ils virent une gerbe d'étincelles vertes atteindre Eddard Leicester dans le dos. L'homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol dans un puissant râle, et ils entendirent alors Illian Corwin pousser un cri de rage.

« Lily, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse bon rester ici pour toi, murmura Remus en voulant l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison. »

« Mais on ne va quand même pas les abandonner, cria la jeune préfète en rage. »

« Evans, tu n'as pas le choix, si c'est toi qu'ils sont venus chercher, il faut que tu t'enfuis, déclara Inès Montague avec fermeté. »

Son regard améthyste et déterminé croisa celui de Lily et la jeune préfète comprit qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Mais, et vous ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily ! On va s'en sortir, je suis sûre que ceux de l'Ordre vont se porter à notre secours, dit Helen avec courage. »

Lily remarqua que sa camarade crispait ses mâchoires pour empêcher les larmes de glisser de ses paupières. Remus l'obligea alors à s'éloigner de la scène de combat. Alors que tous deux pénétraient dans la maison, les bruits de l'attaque s'estompèrent. Remus se dirigeait vers le tunnel que lui et les maraudeurs utilisaient pour se rendre de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Ils déboulèrent dans l'arrière-cour et traversèrent tant bien que mal les hautes herbes qui leur arrivaient à la taille. La baguette de Remus s'illumina pour trouver l'entrée du souterrain. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un petit monticule de terre, d'horribles piaillements leur vinrent aux oreilles. Une harpie les avait suivis et fonçait maintenant droit vers eux, ses grandes ailes déployées alors que son visage grimaçait. D'un geste, Lily lança une petite boule de feu que la créature ne put éviter. Le monstre s'embrasa aussitôt et s'éleva dans le ciel sombre. Remus jura.

« Bon, on n'a plus à espérer que personne ne nous suive. »

Mais, déjà derrière eux, des éclats de voix retentissaient. A ce rythme là, s'ils s'engouffraient dans le souterrain, ils risquaient de se faire suive et prendre. C'est alors que Lily tira la main de Remus pour l'aider à grimper sur un petit talus herbeux. Devant eux, une haute futaie se dressait, pleine d'ombres. Mais la jeune fille n'hésita pas et elle entraîna son compagnon à sa suite dans la lisière de la forêt interdite.

_x_

_x x_

_x_

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient d'un pas allant, le souffle court. La nuit était tombée, seules quelques étoiles scintillaient à travers la voûte formée par les arbres touffus de la forêt interdire. Mais rien d'assez visible pour espérer se repérer. Lily avait lancé devant elle une petite sphère de lumière bleutée qui dansait à un mètre du sol, afin de guider leurs pas. Si la jeune fille avait d'abord mené la danse en dirigeant Remus à travers le sous-bois, au bout de presque une heure, elle avoua finalement être incapable de se diriger plus avant dans les ténèbres. Un léger souffle de vent se glissait dans son cou et la faisait frissonner. Passée la stupeur de l'attaque, son corps semblait à nouveau s'endormir. Voyant que la jeune fille n'en menait pas large, Remus lui avait pris le bras et ils avançaient maintenant tous les deux blottis de concert l'un contre l'autre, pour se protéger du froid.

Alors qu'ils escaladaient un monticule de terres et de broussailles, Remus s'arrêta l'air fatigué. Lily le vit sortir sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon et la poser à plat sur sa main.

« Pré-au-Lard se trouve à quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest du château. '_Pointe à l'Est'_, déclara le jeune homme en scrutant sa baguette. »

Aussitôt, la baguette de bois fut mue par de légères vibrations et elle se mit à tourner vers la gauche. Lily poussa un soupir, releva le bas de sa robe avec ses mains pour enjamber plus facilement un large tronc d'arbre mort qui leur barrait la route.

« Remus, tu crois qu'il est si facile d'arriver au château, questionna la jeune fille. Il existe très certainement une protection magique qui entoure Poudlard. »

« Effectivement, mais je crois que la forêt interdite fait elle aussi largement partie de cette protection, déplora Remus en continuant d'avancer au côté de la jeune fille. »

« Penses-tu que les autres s'en soient sortis ? »

« Je ne sais pas, soupira Remus. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous dépêcher et prévenir un des membres de l'Ordre qui résident au château. »

Alors qu'ils progressaient à travers les fourrés, espérant enfin rallier un des chemins sinueux qui apparaissaient parfois dans la forêt, Remus se figea sur place, sa main serrant douloureusement celle de Lily. La jeune fille le fixa d'un œil inquiet, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu mettre aux abois le jeune homme.

« Nous sommes suivis, grogna Remus avec froideur. »

« Les mangemorts ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Au-dessus d'eux, une bourrasque agita les arbres et Lily crut entendre une très lointaine mélodie. Quelques notes égrenées au gré du vent parvinrent à ses oreilles, pas tout à fait une mélodie, mais quelque chose d'à la fois envoûtant et sinistre joué sur un instrument à vent.

Sans en connaître la raison, Lily sentit son corps se raidir et une sourde terreur monter en elle. Remus resserra la pression sur la main de la jeune fille, et il serra les mâchoires. Après quelques pas hésitants, il se mit alors à courir, entraînant Lily derrière lui. Quoi que cela puisse être, il convenait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette mélodie. Tandis qu'ils couraient maladroitement dans le noir, des bruits de course se firent entendre au loin derrière eux. Quelque chose de vif était à la poursuite, et la mélodie résonnait maintenant à travers les arbres. Les branches fouettaient leur bras et Lily manqua bien plusieurs fois de tomber alors que ses pieds butaient contre des racines. Un hurlement déchira la nuit, révélant enfin la nature de ce qui les suivait à la trace.

Ce cri révéla alors en elle l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cet instant, cette course folle pleine de terreur. Alors qu'elle réalisait cela, Lily eut un mouvement brusque et tira Remus vers elle. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Roulant dans les brindilles, la jeune fille se retrouva à plat ventre, la respiration sifflante.

« Remus… Ce sont … »

« Oui, ce sont des loups, répondit Remus en se redressant maladroitement, le visage griffé par les ronces. »

« Et cette musique ? »

« Un meneur de loup, à n'en pas douter. Il faut absolument qu'on les sème, Lily. Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'est difficile de résister à cet appel… »

Bien qu'accroupie, Lily eut un mouvement brusque en arrière, mais Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour lui signifier que ces craintes n'étaient pas avérées.

« Je ne risque pas de me métamorphoser, mais cette musique bride ma volonté, déclara le jeune homme, tandis que ses yeux renvoyaient un éclat ambré vers Lily. »

Il se redressa et tendit une main à Lily afin de l'aider à se remettre debout. Il n'était plus temps de bavarder, des bruits de course des bêtes convergeaient vers eux, signalant l'approche de la meute. Alors qu'ils se remettaient à courir tant bien que mal, Lily réalisa soudain que ses pas la guidaient, qu'elle connaissait intuitivement la direction à prendre.

« Remus, souffla t'elle avec maladresse. Cela va te sembler dingue, mais je crois savoir où il faut aller. »

« Comment ça, où il faut aller ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas très bien moi-même d'où vient cette impression… Mais fais-moi confiance ! »

Remus laissa alors la jeune fille le guider dans leur fuite. Lily bifurqua vers le Nord. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à force de courir de façon désordonnée pour éviter les embûches. Sa plus grande hantise aurait été de se fouler la cheville. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne couraient pas assez vite, car bientôt des hurlements plus proches retentirent. Cet ultime avertissement les engagea à accélérer leur course jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Devant eux, les grands troncs des hêtres centenaires semblaient d'espacer pour mener vers une clairière. Les buissons étaient plus diffus, laissant la place à de grandes herbes hautes que le souffle du vent agitait. Un grand bruit au-dessus d'eux les distrait un instant. Relevant la tête, Lily vit qu'une grande silhouette ailée volait au-dessus de la forêt. Sans parvenir à la distinguer, elle poussa un cri et chuta à terre. Remus s'arrêta et aperçut alors à l'orée de la clairière une dizaine de massives silhouettes pourvues d'yeux rougeoyants. A leur côté, apparut une haute silhouette voûtée et vêtue d'un capuchon. L'homme tenait à la main une fine flûte en os, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour jouer à nouveau de cet air sinistre.

Alors qu'elle se relevait maladroitement en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la mener jusqu'à cette clairière, l'attention de Lily fut attirée par une lueur scintillante. A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, des poussières nimbaient l'atmosphère, jouant avec les rares lueurs de la nuit. Sans hésiter, Lily se dirigea vers le nuage de poussière. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, elle tendit les mains vers l'avant et sentit sous ses doigts comme une légère démarcation dans l'atmosphère. Mais Remus ne l'avait pas suivi, mortellement captivée par la mélodie sinistre de la flûte de l'homme. Les loups, monstrueux par leur taille, s'avançaient maintenant vers le jeune homme qui paraissait paralysé.

Mais alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour venir en aide au jeune homme, sa main se saisit de quelque chose d'invisible. Elle bascula dans l'inconnu en poussant un cri déchirant. Remus se retrouva seul, les poings serrés tandis que la meute avançait à pas furtifs vers lui. Là où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait encore Lily Evans, ne persistait qu'un léger nuage de poussière qui tendait à s'évanouir dans l'air lourd de la nuit.

x

x x

x

Bien que la tête lui tourna douloureusement, Lily qui était à genoux saisit à pleine main deux mottes de terre herbeuses qui se trouvaient devant elle, et parvint enfin à se redresser. Ses yeux la brûlaient, car la nuit semblait s'être éclipsée, laissant place à une lumière rasante qui nimbait les alentours. A son grand désarroi, la jeune fille constata qu'elle était seule. Aucune trace de Remus à ses côtés. Le jeune homme devait sans doute être resté dans la clairière de la forêt interdite. Lily regarda autour d'elle pour s'orienter, mais constata qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien. Devant elle se tenait une grande plaine herbeuse et au loin, quelques collines vallonnées. Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé : elle n'avait certes pas saisi un portoloin, mais elle se trouvait sans aucun doute à mille lieux de Poudlard.

Les images dans sa tête qui l'avaient guidé à travers la forêt interdite lui revinrent alors en tête. Comment avait-elle pu savoir où se rendre pour échapper à leurs poursuivants ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire semblait d'avancer dans la direction du soleil. Chose étrange, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider s'il s'agissait du soleil levant ou du soleil couchant. Et elle ne comprenait comment elle avait pu basculer de la pleine nuit à cette aube crépusculaire. Lily s'avança donc tant bien que mal vers l'horizon pour seul guide. Autour d'elle, les herbes folles et les quelques rochers qu'elle dépassait semblaient sans couleur, mais lorsque la lumière du soleil les touchait, ils se nimbaient d'argent. Elle ne constata par ailleurs aucun signe de vie.

Sa marche à travers la plaine parut durer des heures. Enfin, elle parvint à ce qui semblait être une rivière qui coupait les champs. Elle s'accroupit, remonta ses manches et tendit ses mains en coupe pour les remplir d'eau. Mais alors qu'elle les plongeait dans le flux, elle ne sentit pas la caresse de l'eau, mais simplement un courant fluide et argenté. Hésitant, elle finit par laisser couler ce liquide dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, elle ne sentit plus ni soif, ni fatigue. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle aperçut à nouveau l'étrange tatouage bleu qui courrait sur son avant-bras gauche.

En l'observant avec un peu plus d'attention, elle se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de signes tracés au hasard. La rune la plus proche de son poignet marquait le nord, et cette grande ligne était sans aucun doute cette rivière. Ce tatouage n'était rien d'autre qu'une carte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, quel qu'il puisse être.

Lily frissonna et se redressa pour regarder au loin, l'endroit qui semblait être le point central de la carte. A une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle avait bu, la jeune fille aperçut un gué qui barrait le cours de la rivière, et qui lui permit de traverser à sec. Parvenue de l'autre côté, elle s'engagea à nouveau dans les hautes herbes qui se balançaient avec le souffle du vent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché depuis des heures et pourtant, la lumière ne déclinait pas, ni ne s'embrasait. Le temps semblait donc suspendu tandis qu'elle parvenait en bas d'un petit vallon rempli de bosquets. Lily contempla à nouveau son bras et constata que la croix qui devait marquer le lieu où se rendre n'était plus très loin. Au-devant d'elle, se dressait une haute colline sur laquelle trônaient des hautes silhouettes de pierre usées par le temps. Lily escalada tant bien que mal la pente de la colline qui semblait battue par les vents. A plusieurs reprises, elle manqua de tomber, mais finit enfin par parvenir au sommet.

Devant elle, se dressait une haute structure de pierres, des dolmens de couleur claire qui semblaient avoir traversé les âges. Lily pénétra sous l'arche formée par ces masses de granit et aperçut au centre dans le cercle formé par les pierres, une haute table d'où provenait une lumière scintillante.

Alors que la jeune fille hésitait à s'en approcher, une silhouette apparut, la première qui témoignait d'un signe de vie dans cet étrange endroit. Lily vit devant elle une jeune femme s'avancer les bras tendus vers elle comme pour l'accueillir.

« Lily, vous êtes arrivée au bout de votre voyage, souffla la nouvelle venue en abaissait le capuchon qui voilait jusqu'alors son visage. »

La nouvelle venue présentait un visage fin et apaisé, des cheveux châtains et longs, qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Pourtant, Lily eut du mal à la reconnaître.

« Je vous connais, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, déclara la jeune fille, toujours hésitante. »

« Vous me connaissez, mais vous n'avez jamais vu mes yeux… »

« Vous êtes… »

« Oui, je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lily, déclara la jeune femme qui s'approcha de la table de pierre. »

Ses mains s'appuyèrent brièvement sur le socle, se tendirent vers la lumière et s'emparèrent de la chose qui nimbait l'atmosphère. Lily fit un pas en avant jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alinéor Smith qui était aveugle, se mouvait ici sans aucun souci.

« Vous devez prendre ceci avant de repartir, lui déclara son professeur. »

La femme sortit alors un tissu et s'employa à en envelopper l'objet lumineux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Bien qu'hésitante, Lily avança ses mains et reçut le paquet d'où n'échappait plus maintenant qu'une faible lueur masquée par l'épaisseur de la toile.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Lily. »

« Un objet très important que vous avez déjà rencontré, d'après ce que son propriétaire m'en a dit. »

« Et ce lieu ? Quel est-il ? »

« Lily, souvenez-vous. Je vous ai raconté que certains sorciers pensaient que la magie émanait d'un lieu à part de notre monde, un lieu qui se trouverait derrière un voile… Vous avez su passer au travers, Lily, et semblait y être parvenue. »

« Mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment saviez-vous que je serai là ? »

« On m'a envoyé pour vous guider, Lily et pour vous remettre ceci. Jusqu'à maintenant, cet objet était en sûreté ici, mais maintenant que les forces du mal se sont définitivement réveillées, il convient que vous l'utilisiez. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est, professeur, demanda Lily. »

« Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu, jeune fille. Mais il est temps pour vous de partir. »

A ces mots, Lily entendit un bruit sourd révélant que quelque chose s'approchait du sommet de la colline. Elle découvrit alors une licorne d'une blancheur aveuglante qui s'approcha en trottant vers elles. L'animal semblait sortir d'un songe, ses yeux fiers fixant la jeune fille avec douceur. La licorne ralentit et baissa la tête en s'approchant de Lily.

« Montez, Miss Evans ! Elle saura vous mener là où il faut aller, déclara Aliénor Smith. »

Lily s'approcha doucement de l'animal. Elle frotta doucement son museau dans sa paume, tandis qu'elle tenait blottie contre elle l'objet empaqueté. Elle enfourcha maladroitement l'animal qui agita la tête de gauche à droite. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur fit un geste de la main et à ce signal, la licorne se cabra sur ses pattes arrière et s'engagea en trottant sur le sentier qui descendait de la colline. Arrivée dans la plaine, Lily dut se cramponner à la crinière d'argent de l'animal pour ne pas tomber, car la licorne s'élançait maintenant dans un galop surprenant. Autour d'elle, Lily vit les paysages défiler, les plaines se transformer en vallée, les montagnes situées à l'horizon défiler.

Dans cette lumière toujours rasante digne d'un crépuscule, les yeux de la jeune fille pleuraient du fait de la vitesse. Enfin, la licorne sembla se diriger vers un nuage de poussière argenté. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient toujours au galop, l'animal et la jeune fille disparurent.

= fin du chapitre 19 =

le 13 juillet 2013


	21. 20 Premiers combats

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

A Pré-au-Lard, dans la maison occupée par l'Ordre du Phénix, Lily se remet doucement. Mais au coucher du soleil, la planque est attaquée par des mangemorts. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont absents, ce sont donc Corwin et Leicester, respectivement oubliator et auror, qui tentent de défendre les jeunes gens présents. De leur côté, les jumeaux Tolstoï, Helen Mckinnon, Edward Davies aidés d'Inès Montague essayent de ralentir la progression de leurs attaquants. Lorsque Remus comprend que Lily est la raison de leur attaque, il s'enfuit avec elle à travers la forêt interdite qui borde le village. Dans leur fuite pour rejoindre Poudlard, les deux jeunes gens sont attaqués par un meneur de loups et ses bêtes. Lily qui a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette course-poursuite à travers les bois, guide Remus jusqu'à une clairière, mais sans parvenir à semer les bêtes. La jeune fille aperçoit alors un nuage de poussière et pénètre dedans.

Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, Lily se trouve seule et dans un lieu inconnu. En progressant à pied à travers une immense plaine sauvage, elle réalise que le tatouage sur son bras forme un plan qui la guide dans cet endroit inconnu. Parvenue au sommet d'une colline couronnée de dolmens, elle rencontre une jeune femme qui prétend être Aliénor Smith. Celle-ci lui révèle qu'elle se trouve à la source de la magie, et qu'elle a été guidée jusqu'ici pour qu'elle lui remette un étrange objet magique. Elle renvoie ensuite Lily à dos de licorne vers la réalité.

**Rappel des élèves évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Investigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Zimmer Gaétan : Poufsouffle, 6° année, attrapeur. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Wolf Ulrich : Serpentard, 6° année, attrapeur. Aspirant mangemort.

Korn Janet : Serpentard, 7° année. Aspirante mangemort qui tient souvent tête à Evan Rosier.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 7° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs. Aspirant mangemort.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfet. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa. Aspirant mangemort Un esprit pervers, retord et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Sa haine envers Lily l'a déjà opposé à la préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 7° année. Capitaine et gardien. Aspirant mangemort. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées de ses camarades. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

**Rappel des sorciers évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Elberich Uther : Mangemort bretteur. Une 'connaissance' de Roland qui l'a combattu sur le toit du Black Hawk.

Flint Cyril : Ancien Serpentard et mangemort.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltès.

Landwattir Emris : Mangemort bretteur. Sirius et Line ont tenté de lutter contre lui lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

Parry Laureline : Mangemorte, mais en réalité agent infiltrée sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Prewett Matthew : Ancien Serdaigle. Il travaille pour Dumbledore en temps que duelliste combattant.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix.

Yaltes Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 20. Premiers combats

A la suite du départ de Julia à Londres en compagnie de James et Sirius, Mary s'était retrouvée seule avec Line. Malgré toutes ses appréhensions, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu retenir son amie de se joindre aux deux maraudeurs. Et comme aucun des trois n'était réapparu depuis le début de l'après-midi, il fallait croire qu'ils avaient dû réussir leur coup.

De son côté, Remus s'était rendu auprès de Lily à Pré-au-Lard pour accélérer sa guérison. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs annoncé quelques jours plus tôt à Mary que son amie serait bientôt guérie. La jeune fille attendait le retour de la préfète avec impatience, car depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule.

Le départ de Daniel Payne en début d'année continuait de l'attrister. Le jeune homme que sa famille avait retiré de Poudlard pour plus de sécurité, lui avait écrit quelques lettres d'Irlande, mais leur échange épistolaire s'était rapidement tari dans les mois qui suivirent leur séparation. En tant qu'enfant unique, Mary n'avait pas non plus la chance de Julia qui s'entendait très bien avec sa famille. Son père à elle, plutôt froid et austère, n'avait pas été très présent ses derniers mois, trop occupé à arranger les placements de Gringotts depuis que la situation politique semblait se détériorer. Mary se contentait donc des lettres de sa mère moldue, qui n'avait aucun lien avec le monde magique, d'autant moins du fait que son mari la tenait prudemment à l'écart des derniers événements dramatiques qui avaient frappé la communauté magique. Auprès de Lily Evans, Mary avait donc trouvé une compagne idéale, sérieuse certes, mais toujours prête à se lancer à l'aventure. En témoignait l'initiative de la jeune fille pour créer l'Alliance. Mais depuis l'attaque dont Lily avait été victime, Mary avait été peu à peu touchée par un certain sentiment de mélancolie. Et elle-même n'avait pas la hargne continue dont faisait preuve Line Darcey, qui semblait tout feu tout flamme s'embraser pour les causes qui lui importaient.

L'heure du dîner était enfin venue. Mary s'était donc retrouvée à dîner en tête à tête avec Line en bout de table, tandis que certains de leurs camarades de Gryffondor s'étonnaient de ne pas voir les maraudeurs à table. Les plus jeunes espéraient bien assister sous peu à un tour pendable de la part de leurs acolytes. Cependant, tandis que la jeune française était occupée à découper sa viande, Mary, elle, ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres. L'appétit ne lui venait pas, sachant que Julia était allée s'empêtrer dans les histoires des maraudeurs.

« Line, tu crois qu'ils vont parvenir à quelque chose, demanda la jeune Gryffondor en appuyant sa tête dans sa main. »

« Je ne sais pas, Mary. Mais je pense que Julia ne craint rien tant qu'elle est en compagnie de James et Sirius. Certes, James est parti sur un coup de tête pour venir en aide à ses parents. Mais Sirius l'a avant tout suivi pour veiller sur lui. Et crois-moi, il y a plus de chance qu'ils se fassent tous trois arrêter par les agents du ministère, plutôt qu'ils ne parviennent à leur objectif ! »

Mary fit une petite moue hésitante et se résigna à avaler un verre d'eau pour conclure son repas plus que frugal.

« Et du côté de Greylake, ça avance, demanda la jeune fille. »

« Rien de probant pour l'instant, répondit Line avec une petite pointe de déception dans la voix. Mais je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec l'accident de Lily… »

« Personnellement, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment et pourquoi un professeur pourrait avoir essayé d'empoisonner une de ses élèves, souffla Mary d'un regard hésitant. »

« Je sais que cela parait fou, mais crois-moi, cet homme n'est pas clair ! »

« C'est que ton mentor a dû t'apprendre à te méfier de tout le monde, rétorqua Mary avec un petit sourire, en évoquant Roland Yaltès. »

« Pas du tout, déclara Line en sortant de table. Je ne devrai pas dire cela, mais parfois, je le trouve un peu naïf. C'est un excellent technicien, mais son cœur est pur. Il n'a jamais connu ce que mes parents ont subi… »

Line se tut en évoquant ses parents : tout comme Roland Yaltès, sa mère appartenait à la Guilde des Lames, mais elle avait eu à faire à de terribles adversaires qui lui avaient lancé des sortilèges ineffaçables. Mary qui trottait au côté de Line, parut gênée et ne sut comment mettre la jeune fille à nouveau à l'aise. Les deux jeunes filles firent un écart pour éviter un fantôme qui s'avançait face à elles. Peut-être que Remus serait enfin rentré de Pré-au-Lard et les attendrait dans la tour de Gryffondor pour leur donner de bonnes nouvelles concernant la guérison de Lily. Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur chemin à travers les couloirs, laissant les plus jeunes élèves chahuter à travers les escaliers.

« Dès que Lily sera de retour parmi nous, elle aura peut-être des idées plus précises sur les raisons de son accident. Il faudra alors à nouveau réunir l'Alliance, dit Line en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« J'espère que c'est pour bientôt, souffla Mary en tournant à gauche dans le couloir. »

Mary retrouvait un peu le sentiment d'exister lorsqu'elle se mêlait aux autres jeunes gens, en quête d'éclairer les mystères qui planaient sur Poudlard. Un lien ténu mais visible s'était tissé entre les membres de l'Alliance, d'autant plus depuis que son instigatrice avait été attaquée. Connaissant les talents de Lily, Mary avait elle aussi eu du mal à croire en une mixture malheureuse. Quelqu'un avait du trafiqué ses ingrédients, mais elle-même avait du mal à croire en la possible culpabilité de Greylake. Est-ce le résultat d'une farce qui avait mal tournée ? Depuis le début de l'année, les maraudeurs s'inquiétaient beaucoup plus des affaires des sorciers présents au château, que du divertissement qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors offert aux élèves de Poudlard. Et si c'était une face, elle était de très mauvais goût car la jeune fille avait manqué d'y laisser la vie.

Alors qu'elles parvenaient en haut du pallier du premier étage, Mary fut tirée de ses pensées par Line qui affichait une moue dubitative sur son visage.

« En parlant de l'Alliance, lors de notre dernière rencontre, je me suis étonnée que certains ne soient pas venus. Je pense à … »

A cet instant, la jeune fille releva la tête et aperçut la silhouette d'un élève vêtu aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et qui s'éloignait devant elles, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi. La jeune française qui s'était apprêtée à évoquer le nom de Gaétan Zimmer quelques instants plus tôt, aurait juré l'avoir vu disparaître devant elles. Sans hésiter, elle allongea le pas et s'engagea à son tour dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mary la suivit silencieusement, en contournant les armures alignées dans le couloir.

« Après qui coures-tu, demanda-t-elle à Line qui avançait d'un pas leste. »

« J'ai un pressentiment…, lui répondit sa compagne en se plaquant contre les pierres du mur. »

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la silhouette devant elles était bien vêtue des couleurs de Poufsouffle, et ressemblait en tout point à Gaétan Zimmer. Mais il était étrange que le jeune homme ne se dirige absolument pas vers le dortoir de sa maison situé au premier sous-sol. Voilà qu'il venait de s'engager vers le patio extérieur qui bordait certaines salles de cours.

Les deux jeunes filles progressèrent en silence jusqu'à apercevoir le jardin aménagé au centre du patio. Sous les colonnades de granit, Line aperçut alors quelques silhouettes qui semblaient attendre le jeune homme. La jeune fille fit signe à Mary de se mouvoir dans l'ombre du mur pour se rapprocher le plus possible du petit groupe sans se faire repérer. Line saisit le fourreau de son épée pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, et c'est en silence qu'elles parvinrent à une dizaine de mètres du petit groupe. Line reconnut alors les serpentards de septième année qui se tenaient face à Gaétan Zimmer. Le poufsouffle baissait la tête, apparemment confus. Face à lui, Evan Rosier le dominait d'un regard sombre, les sourcils arqués, et semblait écouter avec attention ce que le jeune homme était entrain de lui raconter. A ses côtés, Line reconnut aussi Michael Zabini avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés en batailles et ses lunettes en acier. Le jeune homme avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard scrutait Gaétan Zimmer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ces bribes d'imbécilités, grogna Evan Rosier en sortant les mains des poches de son pantalon. »

« On ne peut même pas appeler ça des informations, souffla Michael Zabini avec froideur. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est toujours malade suite à l'attaque qu'elle a subie, répondit avec hésitation Gaétan Zimmer. Et qu'elle n'est pas soignée au château… »

« Tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose, Zimmer. Je te signale qu'en haut lieu, ils ne vont pas se contenter de ce peu d'information, déclara Michael Zabini d'un air froid et entendu. »

Gaétan Zimmer parut alors se recroqueviller sur lui-même, tandis qu'Evan Rosier le saisissait au col. Ce dernier serra le poing et menaça le jeune homme.

« Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si tu ne trouves pas précisément où elle se trouve, Zimmer. Pense un peu à ta petite sœur… »

A ses mots, Line sortit sa baguette magique, prête à intervenir. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps d'agir. Derrière elle, retentirent des éclats de voix. La jeune française se redressa, tous les muscles de son corps douloureusement tendus. Mary avait été surprise par d'autres serpentards qui les avaient prises de revers. Line constata avec mécontentement que Rogue menaçait maintenant Mary de sa baguette et que la jeune fille paraissait hésiter sur la démarche à tenir.

« Mais …tiens tiens, Bones n'est pas seule, glapit Rogue avec une joie apparente. Voilà que la petite protégée de Yaltès nous faut aussi l'honneur de sa présence ! »

Attirés par les bruits de l'altercation, Evan Rosier et Michael Zabini s'étaient rapprochés du petit groupe et avaient découvert avec surprise la présence des deux jeunes filles. Rosier avait lâché Gaétan Zimmer qui restait blotti conte le mur, sous la bonne garde de Zabini.

« Darcey, tu ne devrais pas fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

Line se redressa, n'ayant pas eu le temps de dégainer son épée. Mais elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique à la main. De son côté, Mary hésitait toujours à abaisser la sienne de baguette face à Severus Rogue dont les yeux la dardaient d'un air mauvais.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, Rosier, mais tu ferais mieux de laisser partir Zimmer. Même si je n'ai pas une grande affection pour les traîtres, clama Line avec détermination en lançant un regard noir au poufsouffle. »

En entendant les derniers mots prononcés par la jeune fille, Gaétan Zimmer se redressa, l'air désespéré. Il était pâle et s'était plaqué contre le mur comme pour faire oublier sa présence.

« Ils m'ont obligé… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, pleura le jeune homme avec quelques hoquets qui bouleversèrent sa voix. »

« La ferme, espèce de lopette, grogna Evan Rosier en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche. »

« Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à ma sœur… Ils voulaient tout savoir sur elle ! »

« Elle, c'est Lily, c'est cela, demanda Line avec soupçon. »

Mais la jeune fille n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question, car Zabini fut plus rapide. A l'aide de son avant-bras, il repoussa le poufsouffle et l'envoya bouler à terre. De son côté, Rosier s'était avancé et faisait maintenant face à Line, la baguette pointée vers elle.

« Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne, Darcey. Mais comme ton mentor n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise, voyons comment tu de débrouilles ! »

Contre toute attente, Line fit un pas en arrière et lança un sort la première. Les serpentards évitèrent les étincelles rouges avec facilité et se mirent face à elle. Dans la précipitation, Line vit qu'Ulrich Wolf, un serpentard de sixième année qui trainait avec Rogue quelques instants plus tôt, avait saisi Mary par le poignet. Fort heureusement, une ombre cogna à la tête le jeune homme qui lâcha prise durant quelques secondes. Mary se dégagea et aperçut avec étonnement la silhouette de Janet Korn, une camarade de Rosier, qui venait de l'aider et qui lui faisait face.

L'altercation les avait fait sortir de sous les voûtes du patio et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le petit jardin aménagé où les élèves appréciaient d'habitude de flâner entre les bosquets d'arbuste et de fleurs. Au-dessus d'eux maintenant, la nuit tombait doucement. On entendait quelques oiseaux pépier à travers le petit jardin.

Severus Rogue et Ulrich Wolf parurent surpris de s'être laissés malmenés par leur frêle camarade, Janet Korn. Malgré son attachement à la maison Serpentard, la jeune fille passait pour être assez solitaire. Son mutisme et son allure sauvage n'arrangeaient guère les choses. Elle n'était pas plus appréciée par les élèves de Serpentard que par ceux des autres maisons. Face à la jeune fille qui avait temporairement rétabli l'équilibre entre les deux camps qui s'affrontaient, Evan Rosier lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux et pesta.

« Korn, je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi stupide. Tu ne fais vraiment pas les bons choix, si tu veux mon avis. Tu devrais te joindre à nous. »

« Je n'ai que faire d'une bande d'énervés dirigée par un pantin, lança la jeune fille en serrant les poings. »

Même si ses mèches de cheveux roux masquaient en partie son visage, il était facile de constater la détermination du regard d'ambre de la jeune fille. La jeune serpentard recula de quelques pas, évitant les bordures en buis situées derrière elle.

« Tu es triste à cause de tes parents, c'est cela, se moqua Evan Rosier avec une voix mielleuse. Mais on n'obtient rien sans rien, voyons ! »

Mary qui contemplait la scène avec incertitude se rappela alors que l'un des parents de la jeune fille, elle ne se souvenait plus lequel, avait été tué dans l'une des attaques des mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt. Il fallait donc croire qu'à chaque fois que Voldemort et ses sbires frapperaient, une poignée de sorciers se lèveraient ensuite contre eux. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là car Severus Rogue lança un jet d'étincelles vertes dans leur direction.

Furtivement, Line les évita et fit un bond de côté, avec maintenant sa fine épée à la main. D'un geste vif, elle attaqua Ulrich Wolf qui se trouvait être le plus près d'elle. Le jeune homme hésita et poussa un cri lorsque la lame lui mordit le bras. L'affrontement était lancé.

Dans la mêlée, Mary visa à plusieurs reprises Evan Rosier qui semblait bien plus intéressé par un affrontement avec la jeune française qu'avec elle-même. Mais Line était trop occupée à repousser Zabini qui se révélait être un dangereux adversaire. Le jeune homme avançait avec détermination vers elle, et la jeune fille ne put finalement que tenter de se défendre en le repoussant d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine. Elle-même roula à terre dans la poussière de l'allée et se redressa face à Evan Rosier, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire moqueur.

« Quand on se bat avec une épée, Darcey, c'est qu'on est trop mauvais en magie, n'est ce pas ? Ton mentor t'apprend-il vraiment des choses ou c'est juste de la frime que tu te balades avec ton épée ? »

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux, clama Line en se redressant. »

Avec un peu de chance, il lui serait possible de surprendre le serpentard qui s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'était redressée, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers son adversaire, un bruit étrange venant de derrière elle la déconcentra. Ces quelques instants d'inattention lui furent fatals. Rosier la frappa et l'épée tomba dans les graviers à plus d'un mètre d'elle sans qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Line ressentit ensuite une terrible douleur, lorsque la chaussure du serpentard lui écrasa consciencieusement sa main. Derrière eux, des éclats de voix se rapprochèrent et Line tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'une dizaine de silhouettes cagoulées venaient à leur rencontre.

L'affrontement entre les élèves s'était momentanément suspendu avec l'arrivée de ces inconnus. Le plus proche des nouveaux venus contourna un des bancs de pierre et s'approcha d'Evan Rosier. Il fit glisser son capuchon et révéla un visage hostile et déterminé.

« Rosier, c'est cela ? Tu ferais mieux de tenir tes petits camarades. Nous n'avons pas besoin que la moitié du château rapplique au bruit de votre bagarre. »

« Vous êtes Jugson, je suppose, déclara le serpentard avec un air suspicieux. Votre arrivée n'était pas prévue. »

« Et bien, maintenant que nous sommes là, vous avez intérêt à nous démontrer votre efficacité, fit remarquer le sorcier apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Et ceux là, que font-ils ici, demanda l'homme en désignant les gryffondors d'un geste de la tête. »

« Règlement de compte, grogna Evan Rosier apparemment mécontent d'être pris de haut par le mangemort. J'essayai de faire parler ma source concernant votre cible. »

« Essayer ne suffit pas, Rosier, clama l'homme avec froideur. Certains ont été plus rapides que toi pour nous informer… »

Vexé, Rosier serra les poings, la mâchoire visiblement contracté. Face à lui, le dénommé Jugson dévisagea Line qui était toujours agenouillée par terre, mais qui avait pris soin de glisser sa baguette sous son uniforme. Il demanda alors à Evan Rosier qui était son adversaire, sachant que la jeune fille n'était pas revêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais d'une veste qui ressemblait fortement à celle de son mentor.

« Une sale fouine. Elle est proche des sorciers rassemblés par Dumbledore, souligna Rosier. »

« Relevez-là et surveillez-là, Rosier. Pareil pour ceux qui l'ont aidée ! »

Evan Rosier redressa donc brutalement Line et l'éloigna de son épée qui gisait toujours à terre. La jeune fille grinça des dents en constatant que Mary et Janet connaissaient un sort similaire. La situation qui était déjà bien mal partie lorsqu'elles affrontaient les serpentards, venait clairement de tourner à la catastrophe. Si des mangemorts étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans Poudlard, c'est qu'ils disposaient sans aucun doute d'une aide à l'intérieur. Le temps que les professeurs ou les membres de l'Ordre découvrent leur présence, il serait déjà bien tard.

« Il en manque un, souligna alors Ulrich Wolf. Le Poufsouffle s'est fait la malle. »

En effet, Gaétan Zimmer avait profité de la cohue pour disparaître, mais peut-être était-ce bien avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Line n'aurait su le dire. Les sorciers échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, certains semblaient d'accord pour avancer rapidement, tandis que d'autres prônaient de plutôt s'intéresser aux élèves retenus dans le patio. Parmi les mangemorts, une femme se glissa vers les élèves et se saisit de l'épée de Line. Ses cheveux auburn encadraient un visage un peu fermé au regard triste. Les mains de la femme parcoururent la lame de l'épée et admirèrent la garde finement ouvragée de l'arme.

« Une bien belle épée dans les mains d'une si jeune fille. C'est étrange, non ? Qui es-tu, demanda la jeune femme en fixant Line du regard. »

La jeune fille détourna la tête et refusa de répondre, ce à quoi Rosier lui tourna durement le visage à l'aide d'une de ses mains, pour la forcer à regarder les mangemorts.

« C'est l'apprenti du français, Yaltès, une lame que Dumbledore a mandaté, finit par répondre le serpentard en constatant que Line se refusait à décocher le moindre mot. »

Jugson haussa les épaules et parut énervé.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper d'eux, Parry. Plus vite on avance, plus vite on les prendra par surprise. »

La mangemort hocha la tête, mais ne parut pas convaincue par la remarque de son chef. Derrière elle, d'autres sorciers s'étaient rapprochés pour traverser les voûtes en pierre sculptée et rejoindre l'intérieur du château.

« Je pense qu'elle peut nous apprendre des choses, souffla la femme aux cheveux auburn avec détermination. »

« Très bien, Parry. Je te donne dix minutes, pas plus. Après, je veux que tu nous ais rejoint, finit par lâcher Jugson avec mauvaise humeur. Vous autres, suivez-moi en silence ! »

Les sorciers se regroupèrent avec devant eux Ulrich Wolf qui avait été désigné pour les guider dans les couloirs. Line vit le petit groupe d'intrus s'éloigner et constata que la sorcière les engageait de la pointe de sa baguette à se diriger vers la porte ouest du patio, celle qui menait vers l'aile où se trouvait la bibliothèque. A cette heure là, aucune chance de tomber sur qui que ce soit. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis un bout de temps. La lourde porte se referma sur eux et ils avancèrent dans les couloirs du château.

_x x x_

Si Evan Rosier avait temporairement cessé de la brutaliser, il la menaçait maintenant de la pointe de sa baguette pour qu'elle avance devant lui. Le petit groupe s'était engagé dans un long couloir où les flambeaux grésillaient faiblement. Line regarda attentivement la sorcière qui marchait devant elle d'un pas souple, tenant toujours son épée à la main. La jeune fille pensa alors que ses chances étaient minces : au mieux, Gaétan Zimmer aurait pu prévenir des personnes ou Yaltès aurait pu la chercher, sachant qu'elle venait involontairement de sécher un entrainement avec lui. Mais ces derniers temps, Line avait constaté que Yaltès avait l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, il semblait particulièrement s'inquiéter pour l'enchanteresse qui travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune fille aurait préféré le voir se concentrer sur sa mission, mais elle-même ne pouvait le critiquer car elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Remus.

« Je pensais qu'on devait la faire parler, grogna Evan Rosier, rompant le silence »

« C'est exact, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Mais je souhaite faire quelque chose avant. »

« Et quoi donc, si ce n'est pas indiscret, se permit de questionner le serpentard avec mauvaise humeur. »

Il était évidant que Rosier n'avait pas aimé se faire damer le pion par les mangemorts. Line aurait presque pu parier que le jeune homme aurait préféré finir en découdre avec elle, plutôt que de suivre gentiment les ordres de cette femme.

« Rien qui ne soit de votre ressort, coupa la sorcière en se tournant vers lui les mains sur les hanches. »

Rosier finit par hausser les épaules et reprit sa marche. Derrière lui, se tenaient Mary et Janet Korn qui avançaient avec mauvaise humeur. Enfin, Michael Zabini et Severus Rogue clôturaient la marche. Arrivée à un croisement, la femme qui les guidait parut hésiter sur le chemin à suivre. Elle finit par s'arrêter et étrangement posa l'épée de Line contre le mur à moins d'un mètre de sa propriétaire. Voyant cela, la jeune française hésita à s'en emparer pour retourner la situation. Rien ne lui était plus insupportable que de rester ainsi à la merci de ses adversaires.

Mary dut avoir la même réflexion, car elle se retourna brutalement et lança de la main un jet d'étincelles au visage de Zabini qui tenta vainement de se protéger avec la manche de sa cape. Line plongea à terre pour se saisir de son épée et éviter de ce fait la réplique de Rosier. Elle se trouva au pied de la sorcière qui ne fit pourtant pas un geste pour la menacer. Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, la mangemort ne réagit pas alors qu'elle aurait aisément pu la mettre en difficulté.

Derrière elle, se fit entendre un bruit de pas martelant le sol du couloir.

« Halte-là, cria une voix masculine avec vigueur. »

Line se retourna et découvrit alors Matthew Prewett, l'un des membres de l'Ordre qui les toisait avec sévérité. Ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts et ses yeux bleus fixaient la sorcière avec détermination.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda le jeune homme en gardant en joue le petit groupe d'élèves, même si la question s'adressait clairement à la sorcière. »

Cette dernière parut hésiter à répondre, puis finalement, Line observa que la femme soulevait le col de sa veste d'un geste rapide. Mais à cet instant, les serpentards qui étaient jusqu'alors restés silencieux, reprirent le dessus. Michael Zabini s'était approché et venait de lancer un sort de '_Stupefix_' vers le sorcier qui avait interrompu leur progression. Dans la cohue, la mangemort laissa tomber à terre l'objet qu'elle avait décroché de ses vêtements pour le lancer vers son adversaire. Quelques sortilèges fusèrent alors à travers le petit groupe qui se scinda en deux. Janet Korn percuta d'un violent coup de coude au visage de Severus Rogue qui tentait de la retenir par l'épaule. Matthew Prewett ordonna aux élèves de s'arrêter, mais il comprit que les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'intention de lui obéir. De son côté, la femme s'était dégagée de l'affrontement.

« Venez avec moi, cria-t-elle aux trois serpentards qui se joignirent à ses pas de courses. »

Les voyant s'enfuir, Line s'élança à leur poursuite, bien décidée à obtenir la monnaie de sa pièce. Maintenant que les trois jeunes filles n'étaient plus seules, mais en compagnie d'un membre de l'Ordre, l'équilibre s'était partiellement rétabli. Surtout lorsque Matthew Prewett sortit de son fourreau un sabre à la lame acérée.

« Il faut les arrêter et se dépêcher de prévenir les autres, déclara-t-il rapidement. Mais comment se fait-il que des mangemorts aient pu pénétrer dans le château ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais ils sont au moins une dizaine, souffla Mary. »

« Aucun instant à perdre alors, rétorqua le jeune homme. »

Aussitôt, le petit groupe s'avança rapidement dans le couloir, espérant pouvoir rejoindre Line qui les avait devancés. Seule Janet Korn prit le temps de se pencher pour ramasser l'objet que la sorcière avait jeté à terre.

« Bones, tu sais ce que signifie ce symbole, demanda la serpentard en dépliant la main pour dévoiler l'objet perdu. »

Mary vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une petite broche en argent légèrement piquetée de la forme d'un cœur barré en son milieu. Elle secoua la tête pour lui répondre que non.

« Je crois qu'elle cherchait à le donner à ce sorcier, déclara Janet sourdement. »

« Prewett ? »

« Oui, ajouta la serpentard. »

« Qu'est qu'un mangemort aurait pu vouloir lui donner ? Peut-être que Prewett y verra plus clair, conclut Mary avec incertitude. »

Janet Korn replia les doigts autour de la petite broche et la glissa dans sa poche, s'apercevant que Matthew Prewett était déjà à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, l'épée à la main.

_x x x_

Ce furent des éclats de voix sourds qui guidèrent leur pas. Alors qu'ils dévalaient un des larges escaliers qui menait dans la grande galerie pourvue de rosaces en vitraux, le groupe mené par Line tomba dans l'embuscade des serpentards qui venaient de s'enfuir. Le sort lancé par Rogue atteignit Janet Korn à l'épaule qui plaqua sa main dessus avec un rictus de douleur. Mary lança d'une main une gerbe d'étincelles qui aveugla temporairement leurs adversaires. Matthew en profita pour passer au travers des élèves, car en contrebas de l'escalier résonnaient des bruits métalliques sous la voûte des arcs de pierre. Dévalant les dernières marches, il tomba alors sur un sérieux duel qui opposait Roland Yaltès à deux bretteurs. Line venait de s'engager contre l'un deux, qui semblait néanmoins plus intéressé par le fait de tailler en pièce son mentor plutôt qu'elle-même.

Line de son côté, faisait face au second mangemort qui tenait faisait des moulinets du poignet avec son épée, comme pour déstabiliser la jeune fille.

« Tiens, comme nous nous retrouvons, lança l'homme à Line avec un sourire moqueur. As-tu progressé depuis Pré-au-Lard ou as-tu toujours besoin de ton maître derrière toi, gamine ? »

La remarque de l'homme la piqua au vif. Line l'attaqua à nouveau avec vivacité. Elle avait l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Cependant, sa petite taille l'obligeait à ouvrir sa garde : l'homme avait donc peu d'efforts à faire pour parvenir à la toucher, d'autant plus que sa carrure était imposante.

« Prewett, venez-nous aider, clama Yaltès dont les longs cheveux s'agitaient au rythme de ses passes d'arme. »

Aussitôt, Matthew s'avança d'un pas énergique et força l'opposant de Line à s'attaquer à lui. Dans un geste souple, il para la première attaque et repoussa le sorcier.

« Vous avez besoin de vous mettre à deux contre moi, ricana l'homme d'une voix gutturale en désignant d'un geste fluide Line qui venait de l'attaquer de côté. »

« Pour venir à bout d'un bretteur aussi vicieux que toi, Landwattir, mieux vaut être nombreux, lança Prewett qui venait d'effleurer la jambe de son adversaire. »

« Vous vous connaissez, demanda Line avec stupeur. »

« Peu de sorciers ont eu l'audace de tuer leur maître, déclara Matthew en se repositionnant. Mais Emris Landwattir, lui, n'a pas hésité ! »

« Et en quoi cela te dérange, jeune homme ? A ton âge, tu devrais encore te battre avec une épée en bois, rétorqua le dénommé Landwattir. »

L'affrontement s'intensifia, la seule chose que Line craignait était le moment où le dénommé Landwattir utiliserait à nouveau la magie dans son épée, comme à Pré-au-Lard. Elle-même était certes habile dans les passes d'arme, mais encore assez inexpérimentée dans l'ensorcellement des armes. De plus, elle souffrait terriblement de sa main droite qu'Evan Rosier avait écrasée avec application. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sentit d'ailleurs que la poignée de son épée manquait de lui échapper des mains. Voyant cela, Roland Yaltès grimaça.

« Line, je t'ordonne de rejoindre tes camarades, grogna le professeur qui était lui aussi mis à mal par les enchaînements de son propre adversaire. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas l'entendre, car elle attaqua sur le flanc le dénommé Landwattir.

« J'ai beau être votre apprentie, il me semble que vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« Tu es aussi têtue que ta mère, grogna Roland Yaltès mécontent. »

A cet instant, le professeur de combat fut touché par un sort qui venait de l'escalier. Line tourna la tête et constata que Mary et Janet étaient elles aussi en mauvaise posture face aux serpentards. La face de Rogue s'ornait un magnifique cocard infligé plus tôt par Janet Korn, mais Zabini et Rosier s'étaient ligués contre Mary. La jeune fille venait de fracasser une sculpture de la rambarde en projetant une boule d'énergie vers ses adversaires, mais sans succès.

« Darcey, file aider tes camarades. Je m'en charge, déclara Matthew en faisant un signe de tête vers Landwattir. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il bouscula Line d'un coup d'épaules pour l'obliger à se replier. Bien qu'haletante, la jeune fille se porta donc au secours de ses camardes. Elle escalada d'un pas svelte les marches qui la séparaient des deux serpentards et cingla le visage d'Evan Rosier du bout de son épée. Surpris, le jeune homme la foudroya du regard tandis que le sang gouttait de sa joue zébrée de pourpre.

« Darcey, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! »

Line se baissa et évita un puissant jet d'étincelles vertes. Temporairement débarrassée de Rosier, Mary se concentra sur Zabini qui l'attaquait froidement avec des sorts complexes qu'elle avait du mal à parer.

En bas, Roland Yaltès tentait tant bien que mal de tenir tête à son adversaire. Après le dîner, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Line, il avait surpris les deux hommes dans la grande galerie. Tout deux l'avaient aussitôt attaqué. Fort heureusement, lui-même ne se séparait jamais de son épée qui était accrochée à sa taille. Son premier adversaire avait brandi un fleuret, tandis que de sous sa cape, le second avait fait jaillir une lourde épée.

Dès les premières passes d'armes, Roland avait reconnu le style fluide et agressif de l'homme qu'il avait affronté sur le toit du Black Hawk quelques mois plus tôt. Sans nul doute, l'homme était un adversaire redoutable. Quant à l'autre combattant, Matthew Prewett avait l'air de le connaître et de ne pas le sous-estimer. C'est sans nul doute celui auquel le jeune Black et Line avaient essayés de tenir tête à Pré-au-Lard. Son combat était engagé depuis dix bonnes minutes quand le professeur de combat chercha à dégrafer l'attache de sa veste d'uniforme qui lui engonçait le cou. Ce simple geste avait laissé le temps à son adversaire de le toucher à l'avant-bras de la pointe de son fleuret. Aussitôt, Roland avait ressenti une douleur inhabituelle, bien plus forte que les multiples égratignures qu'il avait pu connaître lors de ses entraînements pour devenir une Lame. Il avait pincé son coude et s'était aperçu que l'homme face à lui ricanait.

« A ce rythme là, tu ne feras pas long feu… D'autant plus que tu viens de constater que la pointe de mon fleuret est empoisonnée. »

Yaltès constata que Line venait enfin d'accepter de battre en retrait et qu'elle s'était portée au secours des élèves présents dans l'escalier. Lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger son bras droit et sentait le poison circuler lentement dans ses veines et engourdir ses mouvements. Il lui fallait conclure ce combat rapidement avant qu'il n'en ait plus la force.

Plus haut, Janet Korn venait d'envoyer valser Severus Rogue à l'aide d'un puissant sort du bouclier. Ce dernier ne se releva pas, sa tête ayant cogné contre une armure placée contre le mur. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir en quoi elle pourrait aider Mary, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Zabini la toucha d'un puissant sort de plein fouet à la poitrine et elle s'écroula en suffoquant. Dans sa main, se trouvait toujours la petite broche qu'elle avait ramassée un peu plus tôt.

De son côté, Line était occupée à lutter contre Rosier qu'elle avait blessé au visage quelques minutes avant. La fureur du jeune homme le rendait encore plus dangereux qu'à son habitude. Elle décida alors de sauter sur le parapet de l'escalier pour être plus en hauteur que son adversaire. C'était un jeu dangereux car elle pouvait basculer dans le vide à tout instant. Mais cela lui permit de frapper d'un coup de pied le jeune homme au plexus. Soufflé durant quelques instants, Rosier tomba à terre, sa main agrippée à la rambarde de pierre.

Zabini apercevant la mauvaise posture de son camarade lança brusquement un sort à Mary qui porta ses mains devant son visage. Le sort vint s'écraser contre le mur invisible que la jeune fille avait dressé par réflexe devant elle. Aussitôt, délaissant sa baguette, elle contrattaqua et envoya une sphère enflammée vers le serpentard. Son sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Zabini se recula et évita la boule de feu qui finit sa course contre le lustre en fer qui dominait la galerie.

C'est l'instant que choisit Evan Rosier pour saisir le pied de Line et la faire basculer sur le parapet de marbre. La jeune fille se rattrapa tant bien que mal aux aspérités de la pierre, tandis que son épée tombait d'une dizaine de mètres au sol à quelques pas du combat de Matthew Prewett.

« Darcey, tu ne vas pas tarder à suivre le même chemin que ton épée, grimaça Evan Rosier dont le visage était gonflé d'un côté par la blessure que lui avait infligé plutôt la jeune fille. »

Un éclair de frayeur parcourut les yeux bleus gris de Line, lorsqu'elle voulut assurer de sa main droite mal en pointe sa prise sur la rambarde. Le serpentard s'était redressé, le bout de sa baguette rougeoyait déjà du sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Soudainement, il pivota d'un quart de tour et visa en contrebas Yaltès qui se trouvait dos au mur face à son adversaire.

« Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Si tu lâches, je ne tuerai pas ton mentor, souffla le jeune homme avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. »

« Qu'est qui me fait croire que tu tiendras parole ? Un sorcier comme toi ne recule devant rien pour assouvir ses désirs, dit Line d'une voix entrecoupée par l'effort. »

« C'est toi qui voit, Darcey. Montre-nous donc ton grand sens du sacrifice ! »

Bientôt Line n'aurait même pas à faire le choix que lui imposait le serpentard, car elle sentait ses forces la quitter tandis que son bras gauche se contractait douloureusement sous l'effort. Si elle se laissait tomber dans le vide, sa chute d'une dizaine de mètres qui se terminerait sur le sol de pierre se conclurait certainement par sa mort. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner !

Son salut vint finalement du bruit retentissant qui éclata à cet instant et qui fut accompagné par un nuage de poussière. Le lustre de fer s'était détaché du plafond qui surplombait la galerie car la boule de feu lancée par Mary avait rongé l'épaisse corde qui le retenait. Il venait donc de s'écrouler avec fracas au sol. Le vacarme fut assourdissant, et suspendit les combats de Roland Yaltès et Matthew Prewett. L'adversaire de Yaltès se trouvait écrasé sous l'immense arceau de métal, une de ses jambes pliée dans un angle étrange. En toussant, Matthew profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour le toucher. Cependant, le coup ne fit que ricocher sur l'épaule du mangemort, déchirant juste le tissu noir qui recouvrait une armure en argent. Landwattir recula et saisit l'occasion pour disparaître dans les couloirs. L'ancien serdaigle abandonna sa poursuite, fourbu par le combat qu'il venait de mener.

De son côté, Roland Yaltès se trouvait aussi mal en point. Son uniforme avait été déchiré au niveau du ventre, mais fort heureusement, son adversaire n'avait pas eu le temps d'y enfoncer sa lame empoisonnée. Constatant que les élèves s'affrontaient toujours les uns les autres, il lâcha son épée et d'un geste sûr, le sort lancé par sa baguette atteint Evan Rosier à la tête.

« Prewett, réceptionnez Line, cria-t-il aussitôt, lorsqu'il constata que son apprenti se balançait dans le vide. »

La silhouette de Line se détacha de l'escalier et Matthew Prewett ralentit la chute de la jeune fille d'un geste sûr de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à genoux sur le sol. Voyant la situation tournée en leur défaveur, Zabini et Rosier jugèrent plus prudent de se replier dans les couloirs du château.

Line s'était redressée et constatait avec soulagement que seule sa main continuait de lui faire mal. Elle était cependant capable de marcher, seule la tête lui tournait encore un peu. Mary de son côté, était parvenue à éviter les attaques successives des serpentards. Seule Janet Korn gisait toujours sur le sol, sans connaissance. Ce fut Mary qui prit le pouls de la jeune fille avec un geste hésitant, mais cela confirma ses doutes : la serpentard s'était simplement évanouie.

Line qui avait récupéré son épée rejoignit enfin le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé dans les escaliers. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle observa plus attentivement le visage pâle et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front de son mentor. Roland Yaltès s'était assis, sa veste noire aux galons rouges et or complètement dégrafée et l'une de ses manches lacérée par les attaques successives de son adversaire.

« Vous êtes blessée, s'écria Line en se portant vers le sorcier. »

« Ce n'est rien, grogna le français avec mauvaise humeur. Fais plutôt voir ta main à ta camarade ! »

Line s'exécuta et Mary prononça quelques paroles magiques pour essayer de ressouder les os de sa main écrasée par Evan Rosier. Une grimace de douleur parcourut son visage, mais la jeune fille put à nouveau serrer le point sans souci.

« Que vous est-il arrivé avant de me trouver, demanda Roland Yaltès appuyant son dos contre une colonne ouvragée. »

« Nous avons surpris les serpentards dans le patio et des mangemorts sont apparus. L'une d'entre elle nous a conduits à travers le château, mais Matthew nous a surpris, répondit Mary. »

« Il faut alors impérativement réveiller les professeurs et avertir les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvent au château, murmura Roland en essayant de se lever. Le danger est imminent ! »

Matthew Prewett s'était redressé, à nouveau sur le qui vive.

« Cela ne nous dit pas comment ils ont pu pénétrer dans Poudlard, lâcha avec inquiétude le jeune homme. »

« Pour l'instant, il faut assurer la sécurité des élèves et de la malle, déclara Roland Yaltès avec ferveur. »

Mary fut surprise par l'allusion à la fameuse malle qui avait obnubilé leurs pensées en début d'année. Certes, depuis l'attaque du Black Hawk lui paraissait lointaine. Et même si l'Alliance avait cherché à en savoir plus sur les agissements des membres de l'Ordre, ils avaient oublié cet élément important depuis l'attaque de Lily. Etait-cela que les mangemorts venaient chercher à Poudlard ? La jeune fille fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la remarque de Line.

« Si tous les mangemorts sont aussi inattentifs que celle de tout à l'heure, lança planer la jeune française. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à lui dérober mon épée. »

« Tu es bien présomptueuse pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait détroussée son arme, lui déclara Matthew en essuyant la lame de sa propre épée dans le tissu râpeux de sa cape. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Line, j'ai l'impression étrange que cette sorcière a fait exprès de laisser ton épée à ta portée. Et puis, elle s'apprêtait à vous donner quelque chose, déclara Mary en se retournant vers Matthew qui avait rengainé son épée à la taille. »

La jeune fille s'accroupit à côté de Janet Korn et ôta de ses mains la petite broche qu'elle tendit à l'ancien serdaigle. Matthew Prewett prit un air soucieux en observant l'objet, puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur la broche. De leur côté, Line et son mentor semblaient attendre ce que le jeune homme allait dire.

« Je connais ce symbole, murmura le jeune homme en mordant ses lèvres. Si ces serpentards n'avaient pas attaqué aussitôt, elle aurait pu me le donner, grogna Matthew avec mécontentement. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Line avec curiosité. »

« Il s'agit d'un cœur barré, c'est le symbole des '_Cœurs Honnêtes_'. La femme que j'ai poursuivie n'est pas une mangemort, lâcha Matthew Prewett en glissant la broche dans la poche de sa poitrine. »

« Elle en avait pourtant tout l'air, rétorqua Line dont le visage avait repris des couleurs. »

« C'est un agent infiltré du ministère. Et il y a des chances qu'elle communique avec Dumbledore depuis un certain temps. Et sans cette broche, elle risque bien de signer son arrêt de mort face aux membres de l'Ordre, expliqua le jeune homme avec inquiétude. »

Quelques instants de silence s'installèrent entre eux, avant que Roland Yaltès ne se redresse, serrant toujours son bras contre sa poitrine.

« Organisons-nous, déclara-t-il pour masquer sa douleur. Prewett, vous allez patrouiller dans les couloirs pendant que je mobilise les autres membres de l'Ordre. »

« Il faudrait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, souffla Mary. »

« Il n'est pas encore rentré de Londres, fit savoir Matthew en secouant la tête. J'ai bien peur que tout cela ait été orchestré pour l'éloigner de Poudlard. »

« Le professeur McGonnagal, alors, s'exclama Mary. Elle aura assez de poigne pour mener les opérations. »

Yaltès se saisit de son épée qu'il glissa dans son fourreau. Ils observèrent en contrebas de l'endroit où il se trouvait les dégâts laissés par la chute du lustre. Dans sa chute, le métal du lustre plus que centenaire avait entaillé les dalles de pierre et quelques bougies fondues gisaient encore au sol, terminant de se consumer.

« Line, Mary, je vous charge d'une mission, souffla Roland Yaltès en dévisageant les deux jeunes filles. Rendez-vous dehors et tirer une salve d'étincelles en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Deux fois, puis trois fois, de couleur rouge. C'est le signal pour que ceux qui sont présents nous viennent en aide. »

Line acquiesça et suivie de Mary, elles s'avancèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre les portes de bois qui donnaient sur la terrasse bordant l'aile Ouest du château.

Une fois Matthew évanoui à son tour dans les couloirs avec un flambeau de fortune à la main, Roland souleva les lambeaux de tissu de sa chemise qui recouvraient sa blessure. Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Line, mais son bras s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Il constata alors que son avant-bras était marbré de noir. Son adversaire n'avait pas bluffé : il fallait agir vite avant que le temps ne lui soit compté. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Teresa Herrington qui étaient sensée se trouver au château ce soir, les membres de l'Ordre se relayant dans leur ronde. D'un pas encore vif et assuré, il se dépêcha de courir pour la rejoindre.

= fin du chapitre 20 =

Le 21 juillet 2013


	22. 21 Trahison

Chers lecteurs, le rythme des mises en ligne s'accélère, car j'ai enfin le temps nécessaire pour conclure ce récit commencé depuis maintenant de nombreuses années (cela ne nous rajeunit pas) !

Bien évidement, il n'est pas facile de reprendre une histoire que j'avais imaginée avant la parution des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de la saga. Et il est d'autant plus difficile de ne pas penser à des éléments que l'intrigue des derniers tomes a révélés. Au fil de l'écriture, des idées me sont apparues pour raccrocher mon histoire à certaines révélations des derniers tomes. C'est certes très maladroit, mais c'est ce qui me vient naturellement en tête lorsque j'écris.

En espérant que vous prendrez toujours du plaisir à me lire.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé** **général de l'histoire** :

Tandis qu'attentats et meurtres éclatent à travers la Grande-Bretagne, la population des sorciers paniqués vit sous la menace de plus en plus permanente des mangemorts. Lors de la rentrée, un coffre suspect est embarqué dans le convoi pour Poudlard et placé sous une impressionnante garde de sorciers. Convoité par les mangemorts, l'étrange coffre tant bien que mal au château, où des sorciers puissants liés à l'Ordre du Phénix veillent à sa protection. Or, il semblerait qu'une taupe agissait en leur sein. De son côté, Lily est recherchée par le ministère pour avoir utilisé sa magie élémentaire en public. Malmenée par ses sentiments et ses relations avec les autres, elle se rapproche des maraudeurs pour former ne alliance de jeunes sorciers. Mais ils ne se doutent pas que certains d'entre eux sont très convoités par les mangemorts, et que des traitres existent, même derrière les visages les plus innocents. Et si ce qui était protégé a Poudlard avait le pouvoir de changer la guerre qui s'annonce ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

A Poudlard, Mary et Line découvrent que Gaétan Zimmer, l'un des membres de l'Alliance, a révélé certaines informations sous la menace d'Evan Rosier, le chef des serpentards de septième année, qui cherche à satisfaire les mangemorts. L'affrontement entre gryffondors et serpentards est interrompu par l'arrivée de mangemorts dans le château. En compagnie de Rosier et des autres serpentards, l'une des mangemorts prend à part les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor. Le groupe tombe sur Matthew Prewett, qui travaille maintenant pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Line profite de la situation pour se rebiffer contre ses adversaires.

Alors qu'ils poursuivent les serpentards en fuite, les jeunes gens tombent sur Roland Yaltès entrain de combattre deux hommes armés d'épées. Le combat s'organise alors entre les mangemorts et les autres sorciers. Se voyant en mauvaise posture, Rosier et Zabini s'enfuient. Si Matthew Prewett et Roland Yaltès parviennent à avoir le dessus sur les deux mangemorts, le professeur de combat a néanmoins été blessé par la lame empoisonnée de son adversaire. Ils découvrent aussi que la mangemort qui a guidés Line et Mary dans le château est en réalité une auror infiltrée par le ministère, et que sans la broche en forme de cœur qu'elle a perdue, rien ne permet de la distinguer des sbires de Voldemort. Il est donc plus que temps de sonner l'alerte : Mary et Line sont envoyées dehors pour alerter par signaux les sorciers qui se trouveraient au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, à Pré-au-Lard. De son côté, Matthew part patrouiller dans les couloirs. Quant à Roland, il part à la recherche de Teresa Herrington l'enchanteresse de l'Ordre, pour qui il est inquiet.

**Ce qu'il conviendrait de se souvenir :**

- La mort de Beltégueuse Black dont Sirius sait qu'elle a été causée par les mangemorts (partie 1 de l'histoire)

- La menace qu'a subie Aliénor Smith de la part d'un sorcier inconnu (chapitre 15)

- La dispute entre Aliénor Smith et Teresa Herrington à propos de leur intérêt respectif pour Roland Yaltès (chapitre 16)

- L'altercation entre James et Owen Greylake, ce dernier reconnaissant qu'il sait que Lily est en danger (chapitre 17)

**Rappel des élèves évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltès et demande à pouvoir poursuivre ses études et accepte même le poste vacant de poursuiveuse. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Instigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Vinterberg Sarah : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible et fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

**Rappel des sorciers évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltès.

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Phoebus Richard : Oubliator travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

Prewett Matthew : Ancien Serdaigle. Il travaille pour Dumbledore en temps que duelliste combattant.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix. Roland Yaltès lui attache une affection particulière.

Yaltès Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 21. Trahison

Le crépuscule tombait doucement sur les toits d'ardoise des tours de Poudlard, tandis que le petit groupe avançait à travers le parc. En tête se trouvait Magdalene Lazitch qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur fuite de Londres. Elle était accompagnée de l'immense et massive silhouette d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard qui était venu leur ouvrir la grille. Derrière, James marchait d'un pas lent, revoyant sans cesse l'image de son père se faisant presque mortellement agressé par un mangemort. Enfin, venait Sirius qui avait passé le bras autour de Sarah Vinterberg pour la soutenir et la réconforter. Jusqu'au voyage par portoloin, la jeune fille s'était refusé à émettre le moindre son. Elle avait juste glissé sa main douce et tiède dans celle calleuse de Sirius, qui était bien décidé à parvenir à l'apaiser.

James dont l'estomac était noué depuis leur départ du ministère, commença enfin à s'apaiser en respirant l'air frais du soir. Il vit qu'Hagrid les guidait jusqu'à la grande porte du château, puis repartait d'un pas lourd vers sa petite maison, laissant Maggy Lazitch s'occuper d'eux. Une fois seule, la jeune femme se retourna vers les trois jeunes gens avec un regard appuyé.

« Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous avez mis vos vies et celles des autres en danger, jeunes gens ? »

Les maraudeurs n'acquiescèrent pas à la remarque de la jeune femme. Devant le manque de réponse de ses interlocuteurs, la sorcière renifla, haussa les épaules puis replia sa courte cape autour d'elle. C'est la première fois que les maraudeurs voyaient la jeune femme aussi fâchée, elle qui d'habitude avait tendance à sembler prendre les choses plutôt avec humour, même dans les moments difficiles.

« Je me demande parfois si on ne fait pas peser trop de futures responsabilités sur vos épaules, soupira enfin la jeune femme. »

Magdalene Lazitch était au courant de la sélection des élèves qui seraient à même de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et d'y apporter leurs talents. Cependant, elle finissait par se demander si on n'encourageait pas ces jeunes gens dans une voie dangereuse qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas choisis d'eux-mêmes.

« Vous devriez penser un peu à vous et à vos rêves avant de vous préoccuper de ceux que les autres veulent vous imposer. Quand je suis sortie de Poudlard i peine dix ans, ma seule ambition était d'obtenir le premier balai de la gamme Etincelles et de jouer au Quidditch. »

« Il y a dix ans, il n'y avait pas de mage noir qui assassinait vos parents, rétorqua froidement Sirius en jetant un regard de biais à la sorcière. »

Cela était vrai. Avaient-ils vraiment le choix, se demanda la jeune femme en soupirant. Ils étaient parvenus sur le seuil, devant la grande porte du château.

« Je dois repartir à Londres, conclut la jeune femme en tendant la main vers le ciel. Maintenant, vous rentrez, on s'occupera de vous ! »

Un léger sifflement se fit entendre et Maggy Lazitch saisit au vol un balai au manche vernis et profilé qui venait d'apparaître. En d'autres circonstances, James aurait admiré l'objet, mais il n'était guère d'humeur ce soir.

« Vous avez promis de nous donner des nouvelles de leurs parents, grogna Sirius pour rappel. »

« Dès mon retour, concéda la flèche en enfourchant son balai. »

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent sa petite silhouette s'éloigner dans le ciel, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du château. James s'était attendu à ce que le professeur McGonnagal les attende de pied ferme avec sa mine sévère, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine. Pourtant lorsqu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils ne virent personne. Sirius fit alors la réflexion que l'heure du dîner devait être passée et que leurs camarades avaient rejoint leurs propres dortoirs. Il demanda à Sarah Vinterberg si elle préférait qu'ils la raccompagnent à sa salle commune ou si elle acceptait de venir à celle de Gryffondor, pour se sentir moins seule. Avec les mains de Sirius posées sur ses épaules, la jeune fille frissonna et réussit à articuler quelques mots pour signifier qu'elle acceptait de les suivre.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet pour ton père, James, mais crois-moi, il va s'en tirer, déclara Sirius en suivant la silhouette de son meilleur ami. »

« Je l'espère, souffla James. Si jamais il n'était plus là, ma mère en mourrait de chagrin. »

Sirius eut alors une pensée pour son propre père qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, depuis le décès de sa femme deux ans plus tôt. La famille Black qui était jusqu'alors très unie avait implosé, car chacun de ses membres s'était retrouvé seul face à son chagrin. Sirius lui-même avait peu échangé avec Orion Black, car chaque échange avec son père lui rappelait cruellement l'absence de sa mère. Quant à sa sœur, Cassiopée dont il avait été si proche, la jeune fille semblait essayer d'avancer en créant son propre foyer en compagnie de Lawrence Ackerley. Sirius ne pouvait certes pas la blâmer, mais de ce fait, les rares séjours du jeune homme au Havre, la demeure des Black, s'étiraient de façon douloureuse en tête à tête avec la morose silhouette paternelle. Le jeune homme souhaitait donc de tout son cœur que la famille Potter ne connaisse pas le même sort que la sienne.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, tous trois furent arrêtés par une voix derrière eux.

« Jeunes gens, où croyez-vous aller comme cela, s'exclama une voix masculine. »

En se retournant, ils découvrirent deux sorciers qui venaient à leur rencontre. James reconnut Teresa Herrington, l'enchanteresse qui officiait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu marine brodée de fils d'argent, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient relevés sur la nuque en un chignon natté. A ses côtés, se tenait un homme de taille moyenne au crâne rasé et aux lèvres minces et pincées.

« Vous revenez de Londres, n'est-ce-pas, questionna la sorcière en regardant successivement les trois élèves. »

Sirius déclara que oui, d'une voix mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, le sorcier lui demanda quelle y était la situation. Ce fut Sarah qui lui répondit d'une voix atone et en un seul mot.

« Terrible… »

Teresa Herrington fit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

« Richard et moi-même allons vous conduire auprès de la directrice adjointe, répondit l'enchanteresse en prenant la tête du petit groupe. »

« Il ne serait pas plus simple de nous laisser aller nous coucher, demanda Sirius contrarié. »

Le jeune homme n'avait nullement envie de se faire sermonner par McGonnagal, et surtout, il souhaitait épargner cette peine à Sarah qui n'avait jusqu'alors certainement pas ou peu expérimenté les remontrances de ce genre. Il aurait préféré la savoir blottie à ses côtés face à un feu de cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors qu'elle reprendrait des couleurs.

« En l'absence du professeur Dumbledore, nous devons assurer la sécurité du château, expliqua Teresa Herrington avec douceur. »

« Vous ne croyez pas que la menace se trouve plutôt dehors, répondit avec hargne Sirius, en soutenant le regard des deux sorciers qui se tenaient face à lui. »

« On ne sait jamais d'où la menace peut venir, jeune homme, lui répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. »

La discussion parut close et les trois élèves se décidèrent enfin à avancer, suivis par les deux sorciers. Sur leur passage, les flambeaux accrochés au mur s'embrassaient puis semblaient mourir à petit feu, une fois qu'ils s'éloignaient. Le petit groupe passa devant plusieurs tableaux au cadre vide, leur occupant certainement occupés à des visites nocturnes.

« C'est étonnant, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, lança Sirius au sorcier qui les suivait, rompant ainsi le silence qui planait dans le couloir. »

« C'est parce que je travaille pour l'Ordre, répondit simplement l'homme d'une voix sourde. »

« Mais à part cela ? Je suis presque certain de vous avoir rencontré en dehors de Poudlard, continua à arguer le jeune homme. »

« Je suis oubliator, déclara l'homme pour mettre fin à la conversation. »

« Alors vous avez dû connaître Beltégueuse Black alors, ajouta Sirius en se renfrognant. »

« C'est exact… jusqu'à sa disparition, répondit Richard Phoebus étonné, en se demandant où voulait en venir le jeune homme. »

Mais Sirius s'était tu et ne semblait plus décidé à répondre aux interrogations du sorcier. James se décida à clore la discussion, car plus vite ils affronteraient les foudres de McGonnagal, plus vite ils passeraient à autre chose. Tout ce que lui-même souhaitait, c'était essayer de lâcher prise et que cette image obsédante de son père se vidant de son sang quitte enfin son esprit. Pour l'instant, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils auraient pu être tous les trois renvoyés de Poudlard pour leur expédition londonienne.

« Sirius est le fils de Beltégueuse Black, lança James pour mettre fin à l'attente du sorcier. »

A ces mots, l'homme fit un signe entendu de la tête et déclara à Sirius qu'il était désolé pour la perte de sa mère. Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation entre deux larges couloirs, celui de gauche menant aux appartements de certains professeurs dont la directrice adjointe.

En s'approchant du couloir qui menait aux appartements du professeur Flitwick, aujourd'hui occupés par Owen Greylake, James sentit son estomac se nouer et il repensa à la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec le professeur à propos de Lily. Il lui faudrait parvenir à faire avouer au sorcier qu'il était bel et bien responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la préfète en chef. Certes, James s'était refusé à expliquer au professeur McGonnagal pourquoi il s'était porté au secours de Lily Evans. Le jeune homme était certain que la directrice adjointe ne l'aurait pas cru, et que dans le meilleur des cas, Greylake aurait tout simplement nié ce qu'il lui avait révélé.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

C'est alors que venant de la droite, ils entendirent des bruits de pas feutrés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Aliénor Smith. Le professeur paraissait fatigué, sa démarche était hésitante et par moment, elle s'appuyait doucement contre le mur. Contrairement à son habitude, elle était vêtue d'une tunique pourpre qui retombait sur un justaucorps noir. James s'étonna de lui voir une cape de voyage jetée sur les épaules, alors qu'elle sortait pour ainsi dire presque jamais du château.

Teresa Herrington, voyant la femme avec qui elle avait eu précédemment une altercation, parut aussitôt sur la défensive. Quant à Aliénor, même si elle ne pouvait les voir, elle avait clairement senti leur présence magique, s'étant arrêtée à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Potter, Black et Vinterberg, c'est cela ? Que faites-vous à cette heure dans les couloirs et en une telle compagnie, devrais-je ajouter ! »

Le ton du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se voulait neutre, mais James sentit bien que la femme venait d'adresser une pique à l'enchanteresse. Il se souvint alors de l'échange acerbe dans lequel s'étaient lancées les deux sorcières quelques semaines plus tôt. Le sujet de leur discorde n'avait pas paru très clair au jeune homme, mais il se souvenait que l'arrivée de Yaltès avait mis fin à la joute verbale.

« Nous pourrions vous retourner la question, rétorqua Teresa Herrington sur la défensive en s'adressant à Aliénor. Un professeur qui rôde dans les couloirs à une heure bien tardive, ce n'est pas vraiment normal, non plus, Smith. »

« Et bien, tandis que certains sorciers s'escriment à vouloir montrer aux yeux de tous comment ils vont sauver le monde, les autres se contentent de vivre, déclara froidement Aliénor Smith, les lèvres pincées. »

La femme qui était jusqu'alors appuyée contre le mur, sembla reprendre le dessus sur sa fatigue. Elle croisa ostensiblement les bras sur la poitrine, tandis qu'un bandeau de couleur crème lui masquait toujours les yeux.

« Je sais très bien que votre jalousie est la source de ces remarques acerbes, Smith. Mais vous avez raison, certaines personnes ne participent pas à rendre ce monde meilleur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui, comme vous, pense seulement à sa petite personne. »

La réplique cinglante de l'enchanteresse sembla ébranler le professeur, dont le visage avait brusquement pâli.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre première question, coupa Richard Phoebus. Que faites-vous dans ce couloir ? »

« Vous revenez des appartements de Greylake, c'est cela, articula James avec stupeur. »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit doucement Aliénor en tournant son visage vers le jeune homme. »

La réflexion de James surprit tout le monde alentour. Les deux sorciers de l'Ordre parurent fortement s'intéresser à ses paroles, tandis que Sirius haussait les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Cela me regarde lorsqu'on sait que cet homme en a après Lily Evans, grogna le jeune homme en serrant les points. »

« Qui est Lily Evans, demanda Teresa avec candeur en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Sirius. »

« La préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, lui répondit le jeune homme. Elle a été victime d'un accident, mais nous soupçonnons fortement que Greylake en soit à l'origine. »

« Vous ne devriez pas affirmer des choses que vous supposez, jeune homme, répliqua froidement Aliénor Smith. »

Le jeu d'Aliénor Smith n'était certainement pas clair, et les remarques lancées à voix haute par James finirent par porter leurs fruits. Richard Phoebus parut faire un petit signe de tête en apprenant l'information et il regarda son acolyte.

« Avez-vous des informations concernant les agissements de Greylake, Smith ? Si c'est le cas, vous feriez mieux de répondre. Est-ce que ce que dit ce jeune homme est exact, demanda l'oubliator en s'approchant lentement de la sorcière. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, clama Aliénor en reculant à son tour. »

« Vous étiez au courant de ses intentions et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher, c'est cela, demanda Richard Phoebus inquisiteur. »

« Ou … vous l'avez aidé ? »

Ces derniers mots prononcés par Teresa Herrington firent place à un silence pesant. L'enchanteresse et l'oubliator semblaient s'acharner sur le professeur. James de son côté, avait pris un air contrarié, les sourcils froncés par-dessus ses lunettes.

« L'Ordre soupçonne que quelqu'un ait eu vent de certaines de nos informations, lança Teresa en grinçant des dents. »

« C'est vous, Smith, qui avait récolté des informations et les avez rapporté à Greylake, votre complice, demanda Richard en levant sa baguette vers la jeune femme. C'est pour cela que vous étiez fâchée que Yaltès ne vous adresse plus la parole. Votre source d'information s'était tarie ? »

« Roland Yaltès n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

A ces mots, ils virent Aliénor Smith sortir rapidement de sa poche une fine baguette en bois clair, et la pointer d'un air menaçant vers eux.

« Professeur, comment avez-vous pu faire cela à Lily, s'exclama James. J'ai rapidement compris que Greylake était un sombre con, mais vous ? Pourquoi ? »

Le maraudeur avait serré ses poings et ses yeux sombres foudroyaient le professeur.

« Vous étiez un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plutôt compétent, ajouta Sirius. »

« D'autant plus que Lily s'est confiée à vous, rétorqua James. Vous avez abusé de sa confiance ! »

« Potter, vos sentiments vous égarent, se contenta de déclarer le professeur sur la défensive. »

« Smith, je crois que vous allez nous suivre, conclut Teresa Herrington qui avait écouté avec attention l'échange entre les élèves et leur professeur. »

« Je n'ai jamais attenté à la vie de Lily Evans, s'écria Aliénor Smith en redressant sa baguette vers l'enchanteresse. »

« Pourtant, en tant que professeur, vous auriez pu avoir accès aux réserves du laboratoire de potions, coupa James avec aigreur. »

« Il y a un moyen de vérifier ses dires, coupa Richard Phoebus. »

« Lequel, demanda Sarah perplexe qui avait jusqu'alors assisté silencieusement à l'altercation. »

« Véritaserum, se contenta de répondre le sorcier. »

Ce simple mot plomba l'atmosphère qui était déjà pesante.

« Je pensais que son usage était strictement encadré par le Ministère, s'exclama Sarah. »

« Donc, les nombreuses fois où Brocklehurst nous a menacés de nous faire parler en nous en faisant ingérer de force, c'était du bluff, demanda Sirius. »

« Nous en aviserons avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. En attendant, arrêtons-là, répondit Teresa Herrington. »

A ces mots, Aliénor Smith pointa sa baguette vers l'enchanteresse et lança un puissant jet de lumière. Teresa Herrington eut à peine le temps de se plaquer contre le mur, le sort du professeur alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière, et délogea même quelques pierres. Voyant que l'affrontement allait être inévitable, Sirius sortit sa propre baguette magique et passa devant Sarah pour la protéger.

Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il serait impuissant devant le combat que s'apprêtaient à mener les deux femmes. Teresa Herrington prononça une longue formule magique et une aura lumineuse l'entoura, suivant ses mouvements. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée du sort que l'enchanteresse venait de lancer mais il ne semblait pas faire peur à Aliénor Smith qui s'était avancée d'un pas décidé, sa baguette menaçant toujours le petit groupe. Une flamme bleutée jaillit de la baguette du professeur et vint lécher l'endroit où se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt les deux sorciers de l'Ordre. Le professeur Smith tourna son visage vers les trois élèves qui s'étaient tapis contre le mur adjacent, observant avec stupeur la violence du combat.

« Jeunes gens, partez ! Il n'y a aucune raison que vous soyez blessés, ordonna la jeune femme. »

James qui avait toujours été mal à l'aise lorsque les yeux bandés du professeur se portaient sur lui, n'osa pas bouger. Ce fut Sirius qui le tira doucement par la manche.

« Très touchant, Smith, de vous préoccuper enfin de vos élèves, s'écria Teresa Herrington. »

A ces mots, le professeur s'attaqua d'un geste rapide à l'enchanteresse, projetant à nouveau vers elle cette même flamme bleutée qui cette fois-ci, lécha les pieds de Teresa Herrington. Voyant cela, la femme blonde plissa les yeux.

« A ce que je vois, vous vous croyez douée alors que vous avez toujours dû vous cantonner à la magique théorique. »

C'est alors que devant Sirius et James un éclair de lumière explosa. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, James tendit sa main droite devant lui, mais eut la surprise d'être arrêté comme par une paroi invisible. Le professeur venait de les séparer par un mur de magie. Grognant pour lui-même, le maraudeur lança avec sa baguette un sort qui rebondit sur la paroi invisible et manqua de toucher Sirius.

« Sirius, aide-moi à briser cette paroi, s'exclama James mécontent d'être laissé à l'écart. »

Depuis le début, Sirius s'était reculé car il avait très vite compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'insérer dans l'affrontement des deux femmes. La seule bonne nouvelle était que la situation avait tirée Sarah Vinterberg de son apathie. La jeune fille portait un regard d'acier sur les deux femmes, et s'était détachée de Sirius.

« James, tu ne te rends pas compte ! On n'est carrément pas de taille à lutter contre elles. »

« Mais on ne va pas rester là les bras ballants, s'exclama James en frappant du point la paroi qui fut certes parcourue d'une vibration mais qui ne s'ébranla pas. »

Pendant ce temps, Teresa Herrington semblait avoir pris le dessus sur le professeur qui avait reculé de quelques pas. Voyant qu'elle prenait l'ascendant, l'enchanteresse eut un petit sourire en coin et figea sa baguette dans l'air. Aliénor Smith, mal en point et qui se tenait contre le mur, psalmodia quelques mots. Un souffle brulant s'échappa de la sorcière et prit forme dans le couloir. Les maraudeurs frémirent en voyant un immense brasier en forme de bête féroce s'élancer vers Teresa Herrington. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et le sortilège embrasa le bas de sa tenue. Richard Phoebus courut vers sa consœur et arracha d'une main experte le pain de tissu qui se consumait. C'est alors qu'Aliénor frappa d'un jet de lumière le dos de l'homme. Le corps de l'oubliator s'arc-bouta, une grimace étira les traits de son visage et un cri déchirant retentit dans les murs du château.

« Richard, s'écria l'enchanteresse. »

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme reposait par terre.

« Que s'est-il passé, demanda Sarah en ouvrant les yeux. »

Ce fut les paroles de Teresa Herrington qui éclairèrent l'incrédulité des trois jeunes gens.

« Comment avez-vous su…, lâcha la sorcière en foudroyant du regard Aliénor Smith qui s'était redressée. Son centre névralgique… »

« La magie théorique, rétorqua le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle que vous semblez tant dénigré. Et sachez qu'il est possible de faire d'un handicap un atout ! »

« Vous voyez les champs de magie, déclara l'enchanteresse d'un air entendu. »

Tandis que le professeur reprenait son souffle, elle se retourna vers ses trois élèves.

« Jeunes gens, vous pensez vraiment que le professeur McGonnagal ne serait pas venue elle-même pour vous trouver, leur demanda la sorcière qui espérait les convaincre. Pourquoi est-ce justement ces deux sorciers qui vous attendaient ? »

Entendant les remarques du professeur, James haussa les épaules. Ce fut Sarah qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. James voulut se dégager mais elle le retint face à elle. Sirius surpris, regarda son meilleur réticent faire face à la jeune fille.

« James, écoute-moi ! Tu ne crois pas que le professeur Smith pose de bonnes questions ? »

« Tu as entendu Herrington, tout désigne Smith comme étant une traitre ! »

« En attendant, on ne peut pas rester là, rétorqua Sirius. Réglons la question en allant chercher McGonnagal. »

« Sirius a raison, James ! »

Le maraudeur paraissait tiraillé entre les arguments de la jeune fille et son envie dévorante de chercher des coupables pour l'état de Lily. Sa fureur rentrée envers Greylake s'était incarnée contre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et il s'était focalisé dessus. Voyant l'indécision de James, Sirius se saisit du jeune homme et l'attira vers lui. James se laissa alors entraîner par les deux jeunes gens. Etant déjà à une dizaine de mètres du lieu du combat, James vit juste un reflet rouge éblouir les verres de ses lunettes, mais il était déjà trop tard, Sarah et Sirius l'entrainant à leur suite.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

Aliénor s'était effondrée par terre, la main crispée sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux balayant son visage. La sueur s'écoulait de son front et elle continua quelques secondes encore à serrer les dents, le temps que la douleur s'apaise. La tête lui tournait toujours et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Les flux de magie qui guidaient d'habitude ses mouvements bougeaient en tout sens, lui donnant le tournis.

« Alors, Smith, on fait moins la maligne ! Et il semblerait que ce soit juste moi contre vous, finalement, s'exclama Teresa Herrington. »

« Vous n'avez pas été longue à vous consoler de la perte de votre compagnon, souffla Aliénor Smith en désignant la silhouette allongée de l'homme à terre. »

L'enchanteresse était debout et repoussa du pied le corps du sorcier qui traînait à ses pieds. Bien que sa somptueuse tenue ait en partie brûlée, Teresa Herrington semblait toujours dominer la situation.

« Nous allons pouvoir parler librement, maintenant que ces petits fouineurs sont partis, déclara la jeune femme. Et je reconnais que Richard n'a pas fait long feu. Mais il avait rempli sa mission. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de mettre hors-circuit cette Lily Evans. Quoi de mieux qu'un sorcier sensé assurer l'ordre dans le château et qui peut se déplacer partout ? »

« C'est lui qui l'a empoisonné, alors ? »

« Effectivement, même s'il y a eu quelques à-côtés, soupira l'enchanteresse. Richard a du nettoyer la mémoire de ce malheureux élève qui l'avait surpris. »

« Vous n'avez même pas de regrets, rétorqua Aliénor Smith qui était assise par terre, dos au mur. Quel intérêt représente pour vous cette pauvre jeune fille ? »

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et une petite moue silencieuse apparut sur son visage. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de précisions, Aliénor Smith s'engagea sur une autre voie.

« Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Herrington. Comment un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore a-t-il pu se laisser abuser ? »

« Que voulez-vous… Le titre d'enchanteresse ne laisse personne indifférent. Pas même les grands sorcier et les mages noirs ! »

« Et on vous apprend les sortilèges impardonnables ? »

« Allons, ne soyez pas impertinente ! »

Un nouveau sort _Doloris_ vint frapper la sorcière qui était déjà à terre. Son corps se révulsa et la douleur sembla s'éterniser. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, ses membres étaient endoloris et la jeune femme était incapable de se redresser. La magie autour d'elle était brouillée, et elle n'avait donc aucun repère.

« Vous avez du beaucoup vous tourmenter lorsque Richard est venu vous menacer. J'avais personnellement parié que le désintérêt de votre personne de la part de Yaltès vous encouragerait à changer de camp. Mais contre toute attente, vous n'avez pas ouvert Poudlard aux mangemorts. C'est moi qui ait du m'en charger… »

« Les mangemorts ont pénétré dans le château, laissa échapper Aliénor Smith dans un souffle désespéré. »

« Et oui, mais trêve de bavardage, j'ai d'autres talents à dévoiler auprès des membres de l'Ordre. Ce qui est fort amusant, c'est que de puissants et tenaces sorciers comme Wace, le mage de guerre, ait toujours douté de vous, alors que j'agissais sous leurs nez ! Même ce naïf de Yaltès n'a eu aucun mal à tomber sous mon charme… »

« Tout n'était donc que de la comédie. »

« Oui, Yaltès n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier qu'il convient de dégommer. Même s'il ne m'a pas laissé pas indifférente… Dois-je vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal me laisser séduire ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment minable… »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de me faire de telles remarques, Smith. »

Une nouvelle décharge frappa le professeur. Des larmes coulaient de sous son bandeau, mouillant son visage.

« Dès que j'en aurai fini avec vous, je vais me dépêcher de m'occuper de Yaltès. Et ça sera d'autant plus facile qu'il me mange dans la main. Ainsi, l'Ordre du Phénix sera déjà bien entamé… Sans compter sur le travail des autres mangemorts. »

« Pourquoi être venus à Poudlard ? Vous allez tuer de nombreux innocents ! »

« Dumbledore s'en prendra à lui-même. Il a caché à Poudlard ce que nous recherchons. C'est donc lui qui a mis en péril la vie de ses élèves. »

« Vous insultez un grand sorcier, déclara Aliénor dont la respiration devenait sifflante. »

Une quinte de toux douloureuse vint lui soulever les côtes. Voyant cela, Teresa Herrington eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Allons, je sais que ça doit faire mal… Aussi mal que de s'être sentie abandonnée, trahie presque, par celui qui vous attirez, Smith ? Ne pleurez pas. Ce sera bientôt fini. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous semblez si bien résister à la douleur. »

Tandis que l'enchanteresse enjambait le corps du sorcier à ses pieds, Aliénor roula sur le côté et mordit ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes de sang pourpres perlèrent, la sorcière glissa ses doigts sur le liquide visqueux. D'un geste fébrile, elle traça une rune sur le creux de son poignet. Le pas sec de son adversaire retentit dans son dos, et la femme à terre se concentra sur son sort, les mots s'échappant doucement de ses lèvres. Quand le sortilège de son adversaire la frappa, elle lâcha enfin prise.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

Matthew Prewett venait de parcourir le troisième couloir de l'aile Sud et s'engagea dans un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout avait semblé étrangement calme, les couloirs étaient déserts, la plupart des tableaux endormis laissaient échapper un petit ronflement. Matthew, épée au clair, s'avançait calmement avec l'ensemble de ses sens aux aguets. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait de n'avoir pas déjà eu à faire aux mangemorts. Soit l'attaque était de moindre ampleur que ce qu'ils avaient pensé, soit les sorciers à la solde du mage noir étaient diaboliquement bien organisés.

Des cris perçants retentirent alors aux oreilles du jeune homme.

« Intrus dans les couloirs, intrus dans les couloirs ! »

Matthew reconnut la voix perçante si caractéristique de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, qui l'avait terrorisé lors de sa première année à Poudlard. L'ancien serdaigle se souvenait encore de la bassine d'eau croupie que le poltergeist avait renversé sur lui t d'autres camarades quelques minutes à peine avant de revêtir le choipeau. Cuisant souvenir ! Le jeune homme se mit néanmoins à courir en direction des cris et aperçut bientôt l'esprit frappeur qui flottait à un mètre du sol. Son visage grimaçant et moqueur se tourna vers le sorcier et il s'envola brusquement. Matthew se pencha pour l'éviter. Peeves laissa échapper un caquètement de déception.

« Peeves, pourquoi fais-tu autant de bruit ? Tu as vu des gens rôder dans les couloirs ? »

L'esprit se contenta d'émettre un borborygme pour toute réponse, puis reprit sa tirade puissante. Matthew eut alors une idée brillante.

« Arrête de faire du bruit, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Rusard ou McGonnagal soient tirés de leur sommeil. »

Une lueur malveillante s'alluma dans le regard sombre de l'esprit. Il enchaina une cabriola et partit dans les couloirs en s'époumonant de plus belle à propos des intrus. En lui disant le contraire de ce qu'il désirait, Matthew avait parié sur le caractère rebelle de l'esprit frappeur. Et cela avait plus que fort bien marché. Peeves allait être un formidable vecteur pour tirer le plus de sorciers hors de leurs lits.

Matthew jeta alors un coup d'œil autour de lui et eut la surprise d'apercevoir une forme indistincte sur le sol, à moitié camouflée dans l'ombre. En s'avançant, il eut la mauvaise surprise de reconnaître le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de la croiser, mais quelques conversations des autres sorciers de l'Ordre avaient porté sur la jeune femme. Matthew s'agenouilla, appréhendant de découvrir un cadavre.

Lorsqu'il la retourna, il remarqua avec stupeur que la femme ne respirait plus. Elle était en piteux état, une trainée de sang couvrant sa gorge et sa peau terne semblaient indiquer qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Matthew eut par ailleurs un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bandeau de la jeune femme s'était détaché et que deux grands yeux blancs sans iris semblaient le regarder.

Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis par terre. Son regard fut alors attiré par la tâche de sang qui maculait la manche de la jeune femme. D'un geste délicat, il souleva la manche déchirée et aperçut tracé dans le creux du poignet de la sorcière, une étrange rune de couleur pourpre. Le professeur avait dû avoir à peine le temps de tracer ce symbole pour la protéger contre le sort qui lui avait été fatal. Matthew eut alors un vague souvenir de ses derniers cours à Poudlard, il se souvenait juste que la magie du sang était extrêmement puissante et qu'elle s'approchait parfois dangereusement des frontières de la magie noire. Les doigts du sorcier parcoururent la trace sanglante d'un geste maladroit et comme pris d'une intuition, ses lèvres prononcèrent le nom de la rune à voix basse.

= fin du chapitre 21 =

Le 29 juillet 2013


	23. 22 Poussière et flammes

Après avoir dispersé dans diverses situations fort dangereuses les maraudeurs et leurs petits camarades, voici un chapitre qui permet de recroiser tout ce petit monde. Il est clairement temps que la défense de Poudlard s'organise, si les jeunes gens souhaitent sauver leurs vies. C'est aussi un chapitre où l'on retrouve des anciens personnages, que j'aime bien, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Vous n'avez qu'à lire !

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de l'histoire :**

Tandis qu'attentats et meurtres éclatent à travers la Grande-Bretagne, la communauté des sorciers vit sous la menace de plus en plus permanente des mangemorts. Lors de la rentrée scolaire, un coffre suspect est embarqué dans le convoi pour Poudlard. Convoité par les mangemorts, l'étrange coffre arrive tant bien que mal au château, où il est place sous la garde de puissants sorciers liés à l'Ordre du Phénix et qui sont sensés le protéger. De son côté, Lily est recherchée par le ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie élémentaire en public. Malmenée par ses sentiments et ses relations avec les autres élèves, elle se rapproche peu à peu des maraudeurs pour former une alliance de jeunes sorciers qui s'intéresse tout particulièrement aux manigances de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ces jeunes gens ne se doutent pas qu'ils sont pour certains d'entre eux très convoités par les mangemorts, et que les traites sont partout. Et si ce qui était protégé à Poudlard avait le pouvoir de changer la guerre qui s'annonce ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Maggy a raccompagné James, Sirius et Sarah jusqu'à Poudlard, tandis qu'elle-même retourne à Londres pour aider le Ministère. Les trois jeunes gens qui s'apprêtent à remonter dans leurs dortoirs sont alors surpris par deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui souhaitent les mener au bureau de la directrice adjointe. Le premier est Richard Phoebus, un oubliator que Sirius a l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré, le second est Teresa Herrington, la belle et charismatique enchanteresse qui s'est disputé ave Aliénor Smith au sujet de sa relation naissante avec Roland Yaltès, le professeur de Combat.

Justement, le groupe surprend Aliénor Smiht dans les couloirs et devine qu'elle revient des appartements de Greylake. James, soupçonneux, se demande si la sorcière n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir, elle aussi, dans l'accident de Lily. D'autant plus que les deux membres de l'Ordre la soupçonnent d'avoir essayé de soutirer des informations à Yaltès. Aliénor Smith se défend férocement et un duel violent s'engage entre les deux sorcières. Dans l'altercation, Richard Phoebus est mortellement blessé. Sur l'ordre de Teresa Herrington, les trois jeunes gens s'enfuient. Débarrassée de la présence gênante des élèves, l'enchanteresse révèle alors à Aliénor que ce sont Richard et elle-même qui ont en réalité trahi l'Ordre. Teresa achève alors le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à coups de '_Doloris_'. Matthew Prewett qui patrouillait dans les couloirs, découvre alors le corps laissé pour mort d'Aliénor Smith sur lequel est tracée une étrange rune avec du sang.

**Ce qu'il conviendrait de se souvenir :**

- La mort de Moïra Asriel, l'amie de Pélias Keïta (partie 2 de l'histoire)

- Les lettres de menace qu'a reçue Beltégueuse Black, chose que Sirius a appris en lisant le journal secret de sa mère après sa mort (partie 2 de l'histoire)

- La flamme d'Eleusis, pouvoir dont dispose Remus et qui lui permet de soigner certaines blessures (chapitre 1)

- Le pillage d'un cimetière (chapitre 12)

**Rappel des élèves évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteur. Le maraudeur, éternel meilleur ami de James : beaucoup d'humour, gentil et charmeur bien qu'un peu borné parfois. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus. Grand amour de Remus, c'est une fille douée et déterminée malgré ses doutes qu'elle dissimule au fond d'elle. Elle revient cependant en tant qu'apprentie de son tuteur, Roland Yaltes et demande à poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Instigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Tolstoï Dimitri : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteur. Jumeau de Natacha. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Tolstoï Natacha : Serdaigle, 6° année, batteuse. Jumelle de Dimitri. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 7° année. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfète. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon

Vinterberg Sarah : Poufsouffle, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Elle ne laisse pas Sirius insensible et fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

**Rappel des professeurs évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix. Elle attache une affection toute particulière à Roland Yaltès

Yaltès Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

**Rappel des sorciers évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Asriel Moïra : Amie de Pélias Keïta avec qui ce dernier a fait ses études. A été assassinée lors d'une mission.

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Autrefois Oubliator, elle a mis en place l'Opération Pégasus avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Elle est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances et Sirius ne doute pas qu'elle ait été en réalité assassinée par des mangemorts.

Ferland Aerys : Invocateur ayant beaucoup voyagé, il paraît jeune malgré ses nombreuses années et travaille pour l'Ordre du phénix.

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltes. Mais c'est en réalité une mangemorte infiltrée.

Keïta Pélias : Se nomme en réalité Anderson Thésée. Ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est un mercenaire habitué à la triste cruauté des humains dont il a fait la douloureuse expérience.

Lazitch Magdalene : Dite 'Maggy'. Elle se trouve à Poudlard par ordre de Dumbledore et dirige en temps normal une escadrille de flèches (l'élite des sorciers volant sur balais). Très sympathique sorcière avec beaucoup d'humour (ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tous ses collègues).

Londubat Frank : Ancien Serdaigle et maintenant auror qui participe aux activités de l'ordre du phénix.

Maugrey Alastor : Auror de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix.

Montague Inès : Ancienne Serpentard. Fille assez froide, peu abordable qui souhaite lutter contre l'idée que les serpentards sont des mages noirs. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix avec ses dons de potions.

Nott Adela : Ancienne Poufsouffle et sœur jumelle d'Avery. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix et met Lily en garde contre les orientations de son frère.

Phoebus Richard : Oubliator travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Il s'agit en réalité d'un mangemort infiltré.

Potter John : Cousin de James. Il joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Plein de désinvolture. Il est mort dans un attentat qui visait un stade de Quidditch.

Wace Aléichem : Mage de guerre au caractère irascible et sévère. Il a été mandaté par Dumbledore à Poudlard et travaille pour l'ordre du phénix.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 22. Poussière et flammes

Peu à peu autour d'elle les paysages changeaient, leurs couleurs argentées et mystérieuses reprenaient des teintes plus proches des roux et verts des collines écossaises que la jeune fille connaissait. Toujours accrochée à la crinière de la licorne, Lily serrait les jambes autour de l'animal dont les sabots semblaient ne pas toucher terre. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage, mais elle n'osait pas réduire l'étreinte de ses bras, de peur de tomber. De son côté, la créature galopait furieusement à travers les champs et les hautes herbes sans paraître ressentir de fatigue. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers l'orée de ce qui semblait être une grande et sombre forêt touffue. Sans jamais se faire hésitante, la course de la licorne ralentit peu à peu, laissant à Lily l'occasion de reprendre son souffle. La licorne s'avançait maintenant à pas lents à travers les bosquets. La nuit était à nouveau tombée, ne révélant rien des alentours. Enfin, les branches s'écartèrent autour d'elle et Lily reconnut les limites du parc de Poudlard. La jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa fuite de Pré-au-Lard. Le temps semblait s'être étiré, elle avait l'impression d'avoir galopé sur des milliers de kilomètres et pourtant, aux abords du château, tout paraissait calme.

C'est alors que sa monture se cabra sur ses pattes arrière en poussant un hennissement terrifié. Lily glapit et perdit l'équilibre, ne pensant pas à se rattraper à sa monture. Même si elle eut le réflexe de se protéger avec son coude, la jeune fille chuta lourdement à terre. Relevant la tête de l'herbe dans laquelle elle avait atterrie, Lily vit la licorne s'enfuir à nouveau vers la forêt interdite. A quelques mètres, la jeune fille aperçut deux silhouettes sombres qui s'avançaient vers elle. La peur la saisit et elle voulut se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Qui va là, s'exclama une lourde voix masculine. »

Lily fut alors aveuglée par un faisceau lumineux que projetait une baguette magique. Elle se protégea avec sa manche et entendit une voix étranglée crier son prénom. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un la saisissait à bras le corps et l'aidait à se relever. Encore chancelante, la jeune fille mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Lily se rendit alors compte que deux yeux sombres et sévères la scrutaient.

« Miss Evans, je vois que vous n'avez pas tenu compte de mes conseils, grogna le sorcier. Se faire discrète, ce n'est pas tellement votre genre ? »

« Cessez de la rabrouer et aidez-moi plutôt, grogna la seconde voix que Lily reconnut sans hésiter. »

Remus la soutint par les épaules et la jeune fille fit quelques pas maladroits avant de se redresser. Face à elle, se tenait le sorcier à la voix sourde qui continuait de la fixer du regard. Son visage était impassible, malgré la cicatrice qui s'étirait sur sa joue recouverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Cela n'empêcha pas Lily de reconnaître rapidement son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pélias Keïta se tenait devant elle, une grimace tordant ses lèvres, et toujours vêtu de vêtements de voyage usés. Lily sentit que Remus posait ses mains sur sa cheville et rapidement, elle parvint à nouveau à marcher toute seule.

« Lily, où étais-tu passé, s'exclama le maraudeur en se redressant et en essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front. »

« Et toi, Remus, comment as-tu pu t'en sortir ? Je te croyais derrière moi, répondit Lily. »

« L'heure n'est pas aux devinettes, jeunes gens, grogna Pélias Keïta en allongeant le pas. Suivez-moi et regagnons le château. »

Tout deux n'osèrent pas se défiler face aux ordres du sorcier et lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Que fait-il là, souffla Lily en se rapprochant de Remus. »

« Vous savez que je vous entends, Evans, rétorqua Keïta en tournant la tête vers eux. »

« Alors répondez-moi ! »

« Je devais venir à Poudlard pour retrouver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Décidément, il faut croire que la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre en font partie, s'exclama la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Si c'était le cas, Miss Evans, nous n'aurions pas aussi fort à faire face aux forces grandissants de Voldemort, lui rétorqua le sorcier avec moquerie. »

Lily haussa les épaules et repensa alors aux évènements plus récents de la soirée. Un frisson glacé la parcourut lorsqu'elle se souvint de leur fuite de Pré-au-Lard et du fait qu'Inès Montague et ses autres camarades étaient restés seuls face aux mangemorts.

« Professeur, nous devons immédiatement prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que le quartier général de Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué, s'exclama la jeune fille. »

« Monsieur Lupin m'a déjà tout raconté, souffla le sorcier pour tenter de la calmer. »

« Mais je dois lui donner quelque chose de très important, répondit Lily avec fermeté. »

« Evans, pour l'amour du ciel, vous me croyez stupide ? Même un sort de dissimulation ne me cacherait pas ce que vous transportez avec vous… J'ose en tout cas espérer que vous en ferez bon usage ! »

Vexée, Lily se tut et continua à avancer d'un pas rapide tandis que Remus lui lançait un coup d'œil interrogateur. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait disparu sous ses yeux moins d'une heure plus tôt dans la forêt interdite. Le maraudeur ne devait son salut qu'à sa course rapide à travers les buissons et à l'arrivé inattendue de Pélias Keïta sur son cheval ailé. Le sorcier l'avait tiré des griffes des loups et ils avaient tout deux atterri dans le parc du château. Remus avait alors exposé à Pélias Keïta l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, les paroles que venaient de prononcer le sorcier laissaient Remus soucieux, et le jeune homme était bien en peine d'imaginer de quel objet magique Keïta semblait vouloir parler. La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas non plus et se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se réchauffer. Pour Lily, se faire rabrouer comme une gamine par le sorcier ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait quelque peu raison. Ce qu'Aliénor Smith lui avait remis, s'il s'agissait bien d'elle, devait être un puissant objet magique dont l'aura devait être ressentie par les sorciers les plus sensibles. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait certainement une solution à cela, et saurait quoi en faire, pensa la jeune fille, alors qu'ils s'approchaient maintenant de la terrasse sud qui se trouvait à proximité des serres de botanique.

Tous trois aperçurent alors la silhouette d'un homme qui se tenait immobile sur les premières marches qui menaient aux terrasses. Lily sentit Remus se raidir à ses côtés et elle vit Pélias Keïta sortir lentement sa baguette magique de sa veste. Mais avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'accoster l'inconnu, celui-ci fit apparaître une petite flamme dans sa paume, dont la lumière révéla un visage aux traits tirés.

« Keïta, je ne vous attendais plus, s'exclama l'homme. »

Pélias Keïta hocha de la tête en reconnaissant le sorcier seul et solitaire qui lui servait de comité d'accueil. Le nouveau venu était de taille moyenne, des cheveux de couleur grise encadraient son visage, visage dont il était impossible de deviner l'âge. Le sorcier était vêtu d'un chapeau pointu assez informe qui pouvait avoir déjà plusieurs décennies, mais malgré tout cela, son regard bleu pétillait.

« Ferland, vous êtes bien peu nombreux pour m'accueillir, se moqua l'ancien professeur. »

« Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme prévues. Dumbledore s'est absenté, laissa entendre le dénommé Ferland. »

Remus lança un regard inquiet à Lily en apprenant ce dernier point. De son côté, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« Mais dites-moi Keïta, qui sont les deux jeunes gens qui vont accompagnent ? »

« Deux élèves, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, qui se trouvaient au quartier général de Pré-au-Lard, commença à raconter Keïta. »

Mais Lily lui coupa alors la parole.

« Nous avons été attaqués par les mangemorts, il faut absolument prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre, s'exclama-t-elle malgré le regard réprobateur que lui lança son ancien professeur. »

De son côté, Remus resta stoïque, observant le regard de plus en plus soucieux du dénommé Ferland. Le jeune homme se souvint alors qu'il avait déjà rencontré le sorcier au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aerys Ferland était un invocateur plus souvent parti sur les chemins que dans les chaumières. Malgré son regard vif, il était en réalité bien plus âgé qu'il ne le paraissait.

« Ils sont de plus en plus proches, lâcha Pélias Keïta d'un geste de la tête. En survolant la forêt interdite, j'ai sauvé Lupin ici présent des griffes d'une meute de loups affamés. »

« Très bien, soupira le sorcier en repoussant d'un geste vague le chapeau pointu et râpeux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Le mieux est d'aller prévenir McGonnagal, elle saura contacter Dumbledore et engager la défense de Poudlard. Si jamais les mangemorts s'avisent de mettre les pieds ici, je vous prie de croire qu'ils seront bien accueillis ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots prononcés que le sorcier se retourna et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif vers le château. Remus et Lily suivis de Keïta, lui emboitèrent le pas. La jeune fille poussa un soupir en voyant qu'enfin, ils allaient pouvoir prévenir les autres du danger imminent qui planait sur Poudlard. Mais ses espoirs s'arrêtèrent bien vite lorsqu'une gerbe d'étincelles rouges leur barra le chemin.

« Plus un geste, cria une voix lugubre dans l'obscurité. »

Aussitôt, Pélias Keïta eut le réflexe de passer devant les deux jeunes gens et de s'armer de sa baguette magique. Aerys Ferland, de son côté, était resté stoïque, attendant sans doute de voir à qui il avait à faire. Lily frémit en imaginant qu'ils allaient échouer si près du but, à quelques mètres à peine du parvis du château. Un éclat de rire sardonique résonna à leurs oreilles et la jeune fille vint par réflexe se rapprocher de Remus qui scrutait autour de lui les ténèbres. Le maraudeur n'eut pas besoin de le faire plus longtemps, car leur attaquant éclaira du bout de sa baguette magique les alentours.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui motive votre petite balade nocturne, messieurs dames ? »

« Pressés de la finir, lança une autre voix masculine à la cantonade. »

« Hors de ma vue, vermines, grogna Pélias Keïta pour lui-même. »

Le sorcier crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette, toute sa volonté tendue pour ne pas débuter les hostilités. Il était en effet peut-être plus prudent de savoir à qui on allait être confrontés, pensa Lily avec angoisse. Dans l'obscurité, il était pour l'instant impossible de savoir combien étaient leurs adversaires. La main moite de Remus resserra son étreinte autour de celle de Lily, et la jeune fille respira une grande brassée d'air frais pour se calmer.

« Laissez-nous passer, tonna la voix grave et sourde d'Aerys Ferland. »

« Essayez-donc, cria la voix de l'homme qui avait éclairé son visage, maintenant nimbé de ténèbres. »

Un nuage de poussière brillant apparut devant Aerys Ferland, qui recula de quelques pas rapides, avant qu'une masse compacte ne se forme devant lui. Le sorcier ordonna aux deux jeunes gens de se reculer, tandis qu'il proférait à voix haute une incantation sonore. Un craquement retentissant eut lieu et devant les yeux ébahis des deux gryffondors, des étincelles de magie qui crépitaient prirent la forme d'un immense serpent géant annelé. Face à eux, le mangemort prononça à son tour des paroles en latin et son nuage de poussière forma peu à peu un monstre pourvu d'une large gueule et doté d'épines.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, s'écria Lily en se protégeant le visage. »

« Ce sont des invocations, clama Remus avec les yeux grands ouverts sur les deux terribles monstres de magie qui commençaient à s'affronter. Des esprits ou des puissances primitives que certains sorciers essayent de dompter ! »

Pendant ce temps, Pélias Keïta s'était avancé vers le second homme qui était resté caché dans l'obscurité. A sa grande surprise, le second mangemort éclata de rire en le voyant approcher.

« Tiens donc, Anderson ! Que fais-tu ici ? En manque de sensation forte ? La dernière fois que je t'ai croisé, cela ne t'a pourtant pas réussi… L'école des mages de guerre, c'était il y a combien d'années ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Anderson, jappa Pélias d'un cri bourru ! Et pour ton information, c'était il y a quatorze ans et aucun jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à rayer ta sale face de rat de la terre. »

Remus attira Lily en arrière, sentant que Keïta et son adversaire allaient sans tarder se jeter dans un affrontement acharné. En entendant l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre les deux sorciers, Lily repensa aux recherches qu'elle avait menées l'an passé dans les archives de Poudlard, en compagnie de Julia et de Mary. Pélias Keïta était bien un pseudonyme que le sorcier avait pris à la suite d'un horrible évènement survenu après ses études à Poudlard. Mais la jeune fille n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, à part que le caractère froid de l'ancien professeur et son dégoût pour les forces du mal avaient très certainement été forgés par ce traumatisme.

« Tu ne faisais pas le fier, fanfaronna le mangemort. Il faut dire que ça ne fait pas parti du code d'honneur des mages de guerre de s'enfuir en courant face à leur ennemi, tandis que leurs petits camarades agonisent. »

« C'est sûr que c'est dans le code des Lestrange d'assassiner leur propre famille, demanda Keïta en lançant un sort à son adversaire. »

Le mangemort évita avec adresse le sort et haussa les épaules d'un geste las.

« Seulement ceux qui déshonorent notre nom, grogna le sorcier mécontent. »

« Avoue que tu n'as jamais supporté que ta cousine devienne mage de guerre, Silas ! »

« C'est toi qui lui a fourré dans la tête toutes ces sornettes, rétorqua l'homme avec aigreur. Si tu n'avais pas croisé sa route, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort ! »

« Tu l'as assassiné, hurla Keïta en se lançant contre son adversaire. »

« Allons, allons, c'est plutôt toi qui l'a laissé mourir. Mais après tout, la mort est bien peu de chose ! »

Lily retint un cri en regardant les deux hommes se lancer dans un combat acharné, les étincelles volant à toute vitesse entre les deux hommes. Leur affrontement les rapprocha dangereusement des créatures magiques invoquées par les deux autres sorciers. Aerys Ferland, toujours à moitié caché sous son large chapeau, dirigeait son serpent d'un geste précis de sa baguette. Ses mouvements témoignaient d'une extrême concentration, tandis que son adversaire incitait son monstre à attaquer sans vergogne la création de ce dernier. Les coups de crocs du serpent dans la croupe de la bête firent jaillir de violentes étincelles de magie que Lily et Remus évitèrent tant bien que mal. Remus attira alors la jeune fille vers lui et devant le spectacle des forces en présence, elle trouva un peu de réconfort dans les bras du maraudeur.

« Si tu veux, je peux te laisser retrouver ta chère et tendre Moïra, lança le mangemort d'une voix compatissante à Pélias Keïta. »

« Moïra est morte et enterrée sous les pierres depuis bien longtemps, grogna Pélias Keïta avec haine. »

« Lily, allons nous en tant qu'il est encore temps, s'écria le maraudeur en la tirant par le bras. »

Mais la jeune fille refusa catégoriquement d'abandonner les deux sorciers à leur sort. Pour l'instant, Aerys Ferland et Pélias Keïta s'en sortaient plutôt bien d'après elle, mais rien ne promettait que cela allait durer.

« Lily, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas que la famille Lestrange est spécialisée dans les arts obscurs ! Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce que va faire Silas… »

La jeune fille foudroya Remus de ses grands yeux verts avec un air surpris. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer jusqu'où pouvait aller les forces du mal, et pour sa part, elle ne faisait pas vraiment de distinction entre tout cela. Remus pensa que cela était très certainement dû au fait que la jeune fille était issue d'une famille moldue. Car tout gamin sorcier avait entendu depuis son plus jeune âge tout ce à quoi pouvait servir la magie, tant en bien qu'en mal.

Lestrange écarta les pans de sa cape et se saisit d'une bourse en cuir attachée à sa taille. D'un geste précautionneux, il plongea sa main gantée à l'intérieur et en sortit quelque chose de blanc. De son côté, Keïta scrutait d'un regard obnubilé les gestes de son adversaire. Le mangemort vida devant lui le sac avec adresse, puis sortit un fin poignard de sa botte. D'un geste sûr, il ôta son gant et coupa avec le tranchant de sa lame la chair de son pouce. Quelques gouttes pourpres tombèrent sur ce qu'il avait précédemment jeté au sol. Le sorcier articula alors dans l'ombre de drôles de paroles.

« A la poussière tu t'en es allée, de la poussière, je te rappelle. »

Remus bien qu'horrifié, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard, des gestes du mangemort. Lily scrutait avec incompréhension la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Prononçant des paroles envoutantes, Silas Lestrange jeta alors un sort de couleur noir vers le tas blanc qui reposait à ses pieds.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, puis un nuage noir émergea du sol, s'élevant furtivement dans les airs. Les os qui reposaient jusqu'alors au sol s'agitèrent et se mirent à se mouvoir. Des bruits sourds émanaient de la chose qui était entrain de prendre forme sous leurs yeux. Peu à peu, la chose se redressa, fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsque le sang apparut en elle. Alors que le sortilège avançait, Lily se rendit compte que la chose devant elle prenait forme humaine, même si les contours en restaient flous. Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit alors.

« Th… Thésée… »

Les deux gryffondors eurent un mouvement de recul en entendant la créature appeler ainsi leur ancien professeur.

« Lestrange est un nécromancien, souffla Remus avec horreur, pour Lily. »

Pélias Keïta s'arrêta dans son mouvement les bras ballants. Il observait avec indécision la chose qui se dressait devant lui et qui l'appelait par son ancien nom, celui qu'il avait abandonné depuis de nombreuses années.

« Thésée, c'est moi… Moïra. »

Chaque mot semblait arraché des limbes et résonnait comme un souffle aux oreilles du sorcier. Alors que l'ancien professeur s'approchait d'un pas hésitant, la créature s'incarna un peu mieux, un visage apparut tandis que les nuages d'ombre qui composaient son corps semblaient de moins en moins flous.

« Thésée, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, souffla la créature d'une voix larmoyante. »

« Tu n'es pas Moïra, répondit avec hésitation le sorcier, alors que ses pas le rapprochaient dangereusement de la créature. »

Trop occupés à contempler leur sorcier et la créature, Lily et Remus ne jetaient même pas un coup d'œil à Silas Lestrange qui insufflait du bout de sa baguette toujours plus de puissance dans sa créature. Bientôt, des cheveux blonds encadrèrent le visage dont les pommettes se colorèrent doucement.

« Thésée, viens me rejoindre. Tu peux encore me retrouver, je suis là. Devant toi. »

Pélias Keïta abaissa lentement le bras qui tenait la baguette et contempla d'un regard perdu le visage de celle qu'il avait aimé. Bien malgré lui, ses pas le portèrent à moins d'un mètre de la créature qui soupira.

« Moïra, c'est vraiment toi, demanda le sorcier comme hypnotisé. »

Plus Keïta s'approchait de la créature, et plus celle-ci semblait prendre vie. Les langues de fumée noire qui l'avaient fait naître disparaissaient lentement alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'attirer à elle le sorcier. Les bras ballants, Keïta fixait des yeux le visage de Moïra qui lui semblait à nouveau si parfait. Alors qu'il allait se laisser aller contre elle, Remus poussa un cri puissant à l'attention de son professeur. Mais il était trop tard ! La créature avait glissé ses bras autour du cou du sorcier et s'efforçait de le mordre. Pélias Keïta restait statique. Lily tendit alors sa main vers son ancien professeur et lança un puissant sort qui arracha la chose de son étreinte mortelle. Keïta roula à terre, le visage dans les mains, tandis que quelques lambeaux de brume s'aventuraient encore autour de lui. La créature poussa un hurlement et vit son corps se désincarner.

« Non, Moïra, s'écria d'une voix étranglé Keïta qui avait redressé la tête. »

Devant lui, la créature sembla exploser et le corps se dissout peu à peu. Lily, le souffle court, s'élança vers l'ancien professeur et s'efforça de l'aider à se redresser.

« Allons, ce n'était pas votre amie, lui cria la jeune fille tandis que l'homme avait bien du mal à se remettre debout. Regardez-moi, rien de ceci n'était réel ! »

« Lily, attends ! »

Remus courut à ses côtés et grâce à son aide, la jeune fille parvint enfin à mettre l'ancien professeur debout. Ils évitèrent alors avec bien du mal la queue acérée du serpent de Ferland qui semblaient mis à mal par le monstre du mangemort. Reportant leur attention quelques instants vers la gauche, ils virent que Ferland se cramponnait à sa baguette avec force, tandis que son invocation essayait vainement de se dégager des crocs de celle du mangemort.

« Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me gâche mon plaisir, jeune fille, grogna la voix sourde de Silas Lestrange qui les ramena à la réalité. »

Lily manquait de vaciller sous le poids que pesait le corps manquant de réaction de Pélias Keïta. Remus de son côté, fit une grimace d'horreur en constatant qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant à la merci du mangemort qui avançait vers eux d'un pas lent mais sûr. L'homme n'hésita pas et marcha à travers les débris éparpillés sur le sol qui restaient de sa créature. La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur en entendant les restes de membres craquer sous le pas vigoureux du sorcier.

« Alors, on vous apprend à contrer les sorts noirs à Poudlard, jeune fille, demanda la voix doucereuse du mangemort sur un ton interrogatif. »

Lily s'alerta en constatant que Pélias Keïta tardait toujours à reprendre ses esprits. Il gardait certes les yeux ouverts mais son regard restait brumeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme sévère au visage barré par une cicatrice qu'elle connaissait. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, Lily se rendit compte qu'il semblait porter une profonde trace de morsure noirâtre dans le cou.

« Vous avez interrompu un très beau final, un baiser avec la mort, grogna le sorcier en dirigeant sa baguette vers le trio. »

« Vous n'avez aucun scrupule de jouer avec la vie des gens, s'exclama Lily, se disant qu'elle gagnerait du temps. »

Le mangemort ricana sourdement, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Les deux jeunes gens firent quelques pas en arrière, trainant toujours un Pélias Keïta chancelant. Mais ils durent rapidement s'arrêter car à quelques mètres, se trouvait Aerys Ferland toujours aux prises avec l'autre mangemort. Remus et Lily se trouvaient donc maintenant pris en tenaille entre les deux mangemorts. De son côté, Aerys Ferland semblait lutter toujours plus pour maintenir son invocation en vie. L'immense serpent étincelait dans la nuit noire tandis que le monstre du mangemort se lançait une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Jeunes gens, vous feriez mieux de filer. Allez mettre Pélias à l'abri, s'écria Ferland. »

« Et vous, on ne peut pas vous laisser, s'écria Lily avec angoisse. »

« Lily, on ne peut pas se battre sur tous les fronts, lui répondit Remus en essayant d'accrocher son regard enflammé. Avec Keïta sur les bras et Lestrange qui avance sur nous, on sera déjà chanceux si on s'en sort ! »

Lily, que l'action avait d'abord effrayée, avait maintenant retrouvé son courage. Elle sentait sous sa cape palpiter l'objet bien blotti dans le tissu râpeux qu'elle portait contre sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait su dire si sa détermination venait seulement d'elle-même ou aussi de la magie émanent de l'objet, mais d'un geste de la tête, elle fit comprendre à Remus qu'elle ne pouvait baisser les bras. La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra. Dans sa tête, des signes cabalistiques tournoyaient mais elle n'eut aucun mal à se concentrer pour faire jaillir une immense bulle dorée autour d'elle et de Remus. Silas Lestrange étonné et aveuglé par la lumière, dut se protéger les yeux, le temps que la lumière émise par le sort de la jeune fille disparaisse.

« Très impressionnant, siffla le mangemort en s'approchant pour tester la solidité de son sort du bouclier. »

Le sort que l'homme envoya ricocha et manqua de peu de lui revenir en plein visage. Il frotta son visage de sa main gantée et son regard fixa Lily à travers les reflets irisés de la bulle. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il se remit à parler.

« Dis donc, tu me sembles très douée… Tu ne serais pas celle qu'on cherche, demanda le mangemort. »

Lestrange se retourna alors vers l'autre mangemort et l'appela à la cantonade.

« Dolokof, je crois qu'on a trouvé celle que le maître cherche, cria le sorcier avec bonne humeur. »

Le dénommé Dolokof qui allait ordonner à sa monstrueuse créature de se jeter sur le serpent de Ferland, suspendit un instant son geste.

« Si c'est le cas, ne la laisse pas s'échapper ! La récompense sera à la hauteur de nos efforts, déclama le mangemort avec un fort accent. »

Remus avait déposé le corps inanimé de Keïta au sol et s'était penché sur la morsure du sorcier qui teintait de noir son cou. Déchirant d'un geste maladroit la chemise de l'homme, le maraudeur eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les veines grossir et palpiter à mesure que le mal pénétrait dans son corps. Debout à ses côtés, Lily observait Lestrange qui s'était mis à tourner autour de leur barrière de protection magique.

« Lily, combien de temps peux-tu faire tenir ton sort, demanda sourdement Remus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est clairement après toi qu'ils en ont. Et il faut prévenir McGonnagal. Elle, pourra te mettre à l'abri, déclara Remus en regardant Lily. »

« Remus, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, lui rétorqua vigoureusement la jeune fille. Et je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! »

« Je ne doute pas que tu sois très forte, Lily, mais on ne peut pas lutter tout seuls, lui cria le maraudeur furieux. Lestrange et Dolokof ne sont sans doute que l'avant-garde de Voldemort, et regarde où nous en sommes rendus ! »

Le jeune homme désigna alors Keïta qui reposait à ses pieds.

« Tu ne peux pas le soigner, demanda Lily. »

« Non, le sort est trop puissant. Et je ne pense pas que la flamme d'Eleusis puisse contrer un sort noir de cette importance. Mais toi, tu peux aller chercher du secours, Lily. Il le faut ! Je vais rester avec lui tant que c'est possible ! »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter sur la démarche à suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner là Remus, Keïta et Ferland face aux mangemorts. D'un autre côté, il était en effet fort possible que d'autres mangemorts attaquent le château et surprennent les élèves dans leur sommeil.

« Lily, va t'en, lui ordonna Remus. Tu ne peux pas rester ici… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, James ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

Cette dernière phrase sembla toucher la jeune fille qui expira profondément et acquiesça de la tête. Il lui restait maintenant à réussir à rejoindre le château sans que les mangemorts se saisissent d'elle. Lily demanda alors à Remus de conforter le sort du bouclier tandis qu'elle-même le suspendait durant les brèves secondes nécessaires pour en sortir. Lestrange s'était encore rapproché et dans moins d'une minute, il lui bloquerait l'accès aux marches de la terrasse. Lily n'hésita pas un seul instant, elle décocha un sort aveuglant vers le serpent géant qui se mit à battre violement de la queue. Le sort du bouclier éclata sous la puissance de la magie de l'invocation de Ferland et projeta un souffle violent autour d'eux. La préfète courut tant bien que mal droit devant elle et parvint enfin devant une large porte en bois bardée de fer. Lorsque les gonds grincèrent derrière elle, Lily se dépêcha de verrouiller l'accès en gravant une rune de protection sur le linteau de bois.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

Suivie de Mary sur ses talons, Line parvint enfin dehors. Les deux jeunes filles avaient poussé la lourde de porte de bois et s'avançaient maintenant dans l'obscurité. Il leur fallait remplir au plus vite la mission que leur avait confié Roland Yaltès, c'est-à-dire prévenir le quartier général de Pré-au-Lard que les mangemorts venaient de pénétrer dans Poudlard. Parvenue en haut du large escalier de pierre qui descendait du château, Line dressa sa baguette vers le ciel et lança le signal convenu entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa première salve d'étincelles rouges explosa dans le ciel nocturne, et retomba dans un faible crépitement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles, la jeune française fut surprise par une détonation sourde et peu distante de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mary avait sans nul doute entendu la même chose qu'elle, car la jeune fille s'était rapprochée d'un pas rapide. Scrutant les alentours, toutes deux ne parvinrent cependant pas à distinguer la moindre chose. Puis à nouveau une puissante explosion retentit, révélant cette fois-ci une lueur diffuse qui émanait de derrière l'aile la plus proche du château. On aurait pu croire aux réjouissances d'un feu d'artifices, mais il s'agissait sans doute de quelque chose de bien moins festif.

« Tu penses que les mangemorts sont aussi arrivés dans le parc, souffla Mary à sa camarade. »

« Je ne l'espère pas, rétorqua Line en serrant les dents. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'aller voir ce qui se passe ! »

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir le long des murailles du château. Enfin, elles débouchèrent sur une des terrasses bordées de statues. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant devant elles deux immenses créatures scintillantes qui se livraient un âpre combat. La première créature qui ressemblait à un sanglier, paraissait mal en point. L'autre monstre, un serpent argenté élevait ses larges anneaux dans le ciel et venait de plonger ses crochets dans le corps de la bête qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cela, s'exclama Line en ouvrant grand la bouche, sa baguette toujours glissée dans sa main mais sans réaction. »

« Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Mary, mais regarde là-bas ! »

La jeune fille désigna au loin une sphère dorée dans laquelle semblait être abritées deux petites silhouettes recroquevillées. Autour, un sorcier s'efforçait de lancer des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants pour ébranler la barrière magique. Un arc de lumière frappa une nouvelle fois la sphère qui commença à se fissurer. Profitant du fait que les combattants étaient trop occupés pour s'apercevoir de leur présence, les deux jeunes filles progressèrent discrètement derrière les rambardes de pierre sculptées pour se rapprocher de l'affrontement.

« Mon dieu, c'est Remus, s'écria Mary en découvrant leur camarade à genoux tentant tant bien que mal d'assurer la cohésion de la protection magique qui l'entourait. »

« Il faut lui venir en aide ! »

Line demanda alors à Mary de se rapprocher de la sphère dorée pour distraire le mangemort, le temps qu'elle-même puisse le prendre à revers. La jeune fille acquiesça et s'exécuta en s'avançant vers le mangemort. Ce dernier parut surpris de la voir surgir de nulle part et arrêta quelques instants d'attaquer la sphère. Mary contrattaqua le sort qu'il venait de lui lancer et lui renvoya une puissante bordée de flammes qui l'entourèrent. Ces quelques instants furent suffisants pour que Line dégaine son épée et s'avance d'un pas vif à travers les flammes. La jeune française frappa par surprise le mangemort sur le côté, ce dernier poussa un cri et eut un mouvement de recul. Les flammes qui l'entouraient embrasèrent alors sa veste et il se mit à hurler. Ce répit de courte durée permit à Mary se porter aux côtés de Remus. La jeune fille fit courir ses mains sur la surface de la sphère qui palpitait doucement à son contact. La personne qui avait jeté ce sort y avait très certainement mis beaucoup de volonté. A l'intérieur, Remus avait redressé la tête et contemplait sa camarade d'un air certes épuisé, mais soulagé de ne plus être seul. Il soutenait la tête d'un sorcier allongé au sol et qui semblait en piteux état. Mary effleura la surface de la bulle avec sa baguette et dut se concentrer pour parvenir à en briser le charme. Les nombreux sorts lancés précédemment par le mangemort lui facilitèrent la tâche. Mais la jeune fille savait que le temps leur était compté : dès que Line n'aurait plus le dessus sur le mangemort qui harcelait Remus quelques minutes plus tôt, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à se tourner à nouveau vers eux.

« Remus, que fais-tu ici, s'exclama la jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui. Je te croyais à Pré-au-Lard. Et qui est-ce ? »

« Mary, tu es folle d'être venu ici au milieu de cet affrontement, lâcha Remus avec des trémolos dans la voix. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons prévenu le quartier général de l'Ordre. Tous les sorciers qui y sont ne devraient plus tarder, rétorqua la jeune fille en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. »

Une lueur glacée parcourut rapidement le regard gris de Remus qui poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Mary ! J'en viens de Pré-au-Lard… Le quartier général de l'Ordre a lui aussi été attaqué. Helen, Edward et les jumeaux Tolstoï sont restés là-bas tandis qu'on s'enfuyait. »

« Qui, on ? »

« Lily et moi, répondit Remus dans un souffle. »

Mary se redressa, réalisant alors que les secours qu'ils avaient espéré ne parviendraient jamais jusqu'au château. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il allait leur falloir compter sur les seules forces de Poudlard. Sa première pensée fut pour le professeur McGonnagal. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Forte de cette résolution, la jeune fille prit alors le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au sorcier mal en point. Et elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visage raviné de fatigue de Pélias Keïta.

« C'est Keïta, s'exclama la jeune fille avec surprise. Que fait-il ici avec toi ? »

« Ils nous a sauvé des mangemorts, Lily et moi, répondit Remus. Mais il a été mordu par… »

« Mordu par quoi ? »

« Par la créature d'un nécromancien, articula avec difficulté Remus, dont la voix laissait parfaitement entendre le dégoût. »

Bien malgré elle, Mary eut un mouvement de recul et contempla effectivement la morsure et la tâche noirâtre qui en émanait et qui semblait gagner du terrain sur le corps du sorcier. La peau qui avait été touchée par le sort semblait toute parcheminée. Il n'y avait malheureusement rien qui ne soit en leur pouvoir pour l'instant, songea la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir s'il était possible de survivre à une telle morsure. Peut-être Keïta était-il déjà condamné et le regardaient-ils simplement s'éteindre à petit feu, tandis que le sort noir le brûlait de l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'un violent jet d'étincelles s'écrasa à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Surprise, Mary se redressa et vit effectivement que le mangemort avait repris ses esprits et essayait à nouveau de les attaquer, malgré les assauts répétées de Line. Sa blessure au ventre semblait néanmoins le gêner car les sorts suivants qu'il lança tombèrent eux aussi bien à côté des deux jeunes gens. Mary demanda alors à Remus avec inquiétude où était passé Lily. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher de l'aide au château tandis que lui-même restait auprès de Keïta. Puis le maraudeur désigna le violent combat entre Aerys Ferland et l'autre mangemort. Cet affrontement semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de se conclure, car la maigre silhouette de Ferland s'était écroulée au sol. Le sorcier tenait des deux mains sa baguette et tentait vainement de diriger son invocation avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

« Mary, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, déclara Remus avec un air inquiet. Les mangemorts, ce sont après Lily qu'ils en ont. »

« Comment ça après Lily, s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es sûr de toi, Remus ? »

« Plus que sûr ! C'est déjà elle qu'ils cherchaient en attaquant le quartier général. »

« Il faut la protéger ! »

« Je l'ai envoyée trouver McGonnagal, répondit le maraudeur en guise de réconfort. »

« C'est un sorcier comme Dumbledore qu'il nous faudrait pour nous sortir de là, laissa échapper la jeune fille avec une nuance de désespoir dans la voix. »

Cette phrase suffit à les décourager, car tout deux savaient parfaitement que le directeur n'était pas présent à Poudlard, et que les mangemorts avaient sans aucun doute saisi cette occasion pour attaquer le château. L'immense serpent dirigé par Aerys Ferland poussa alors un sifflement strident et s'écroula au sol. La créature éclata alors en des milliers d'éclairs de lumières blanches et sembla se décomposait rapidement. Avec Keïta inconscient et Ferland maintenant battu, Remus, Mary et Line se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient le prochain et seul rempart face aux mangemorts.

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

Sirius sentait le sang lui battre les tempes tandis qu'il courait toujours plus vite dans les couloirs. Pour une des premières fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, le maraudeur ne courait pas pour fuir les représailles suite à une de ses nombreuses farces, mais bel et bien pour sauver sa vie et celle de ses camarades. L'affrontement dans lequel s'étaient lancées Teresa Herrington, l'enchanteresse de l'Ordre, et Aliénor Smith, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, n'avait laissé planer aucun doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Soit l'enchanteresse avait raison sur la trahison du professeur et cette dernière avait admirablement bien caché son jeu depuis le début de l'année, soit Aliénor Smith était tombée dans un guet-apens. Mais quel en était l'intérêt ? James, pour sa part, avait semblé convaincu de la culpabilité du professeur. Dans la tête de son meilleur ami, Sirius comprenait bien que tout faisait sens, et son altercation récente avec Greylake avait certainement encouragé le jeune homme à croire à cette théorie du complot. Pourtant, au fond de lui et en repensant aux propos désespérées d'Aliénor Smith, Sirius doutait. Pourquoi justement Teresa Herrington et son acolyte étaient-ils venus les chercher ?

D'autant plus que le court échange qu'avait eu Sirius avec Phoebus qu'il était sûr de connaître, le taraudait. Nul doute que le maraudeur avait déjà croisé ce sorcier au crane rasé qui était, semble-t-il, un ancien collègue de sa mère. Puis sans aucune raison, le jeune homme repensa au journal secret de sa mère qu'il avait récupéré après son décès. Il avait passé de longues heures à lire et relire l'écriture serrée de Beltégueuse Black et son intuition que sa mère avait été assassinée s'était confirmée au travers du récit qu'il avait parcouru. Certes, sa mère avait monté des projets secrets dans le dos du Ministère, ce qui aurait pu lui valoir l'opprobre de ses supérieurs, mais Sirius se souvenait parfaitement des lettres de menace que sa mère avait évoquées dans les derniers jours où elle avait tenu son journal. Etait-il possible que celui qui l'ait trahi est été un de ces collègues ? Le jeune homme secoua tout d'abord la tête devant cette idée, et continua sa course dans les couloirs. A ses côtés, Sarah était enfin sortie de son mutisme et de sa mollesse. Assister à l'affrontement entre les deux sorcières lui avait redonné de la détermination. Le jeune homme songea que pour quelques heures au moins, la jeune fille ne penserait plus à son père.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements du professeur McGonnagal. Quelques maigres flambeaux jetaient une lueur malingre dans l'obscurité et Sarah d'un geste vif de sa baguette, les fit à nouveau flamber. Sirius se redressa et toqua sèchement contre la lourde porte de bois, en appelant de la directrice adjointe. Il n'eut pas le temps de réitérer sa démarche, car le battant s'entrouvrit et une large silhouette apparut. Sirius se retrouva alors avec une baguette presque pointée sous le nez, tandis qu'un homme au visage sévère lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

« Qui va là ? »

« Maugrey, laissez-les entrer ! Ce sont Black et Potter, résonna la voix sourde du professeur McGonnagal derrière lui. »

« Pour une fois qu'on vient de notre plein gré voir le professeur McGonnagal, pesta Sirius comme pour lui-même. »

« Vigilance constante, grogna l'homme pour toute réponse. »

Le sorcier s'écarta et les laissa enfin rentrer dans les appartements. Sirius découvrit alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été les premiers à réveiller le professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière semblait avoir rapidement passé une robe à carreaux et son visage chiffonné témoignait d'heures de sommeil bien peu nombreuses. Dans la cheminée, flambait un large feu de flammes et autour se tenaient quelques sorciers que Sirius reconnut sans mal.

« Potter, Black, c'est cela ? Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure, leur demanda froidement la haute silhouette d'Aléïchem Wace, les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air soupçonneux. »

« Vous prévenir que la défense de Poudlard est compromise, lui répondit sèchement Sirius en prenant un air revêche. Nous avons été témoins d'un violent combat entre le professeur Smith et Teresa Herrington. »

« Comment est-ce possible, s'étonna le professeur McGonnagal qui venait de chausser ses lunettes à montures d'écaille sur le bout de son nez. »

« Smith a laissé les mangemorts pénétrer dans le château, grogna James dont le regard était furieux. »

« Le professeur Smith, Potter, tonna la directrice de Gryffondor en s'indignant du ton de James. Et qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Sarah qui prit la parole pour raconter aux sorciers présents la violente altercation entre Aliénor Smith et les deux membres de l'Ordre à laquelle tous trois avaient assisté bien malgré eux. Tandis que Maugrey écoutait avec attention le récit, Sirius observa les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Maggy Lazitch lui avait jeté un regard étonné lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans les appartements du professeur. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Adela Nott, vêtue d'une longue cape de voyage trempée par la pluie, ainsi qu'un jeune sorcier au visage assez rond.

« Miss Vinterberg, vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous dites est extrêmement grave, souffla Alastor Maugrey avec une grimace. »

« Je vous ai toujours dit que Smith n'était pas un élément de confiance, tempêta Aléïchem Wace. »

Son regard sévère se porta sur le professeur McGonnagal qui haussa les épaules.

« Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, Wace. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a engagé Miss Smith et qu'elle n'a jamais participé à quoi que ce soit en lien avec les activités de l'Ordre. Il convient de tirer cette affaire au clair avant tout ! »

Devant le ton assez sec de la sorcière, Wace finit par céder, mais se mit aussitôt à parler d'un plan de défense pour le château. Alors qu'il désignait Adela et le jeune sorcier qui l'accompagnait pour arpenter les couloirs, lui-même se proposa pour sécuriser les extérieurs du château. Ses paroles furent alors interrompues par une violente explosion qui venait du dehors. A travers les vitraux qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, Sirius vit un immense éclair éblouir les alentours. Bousculant Sarah, James vint lui aussi se plaquer contre la vitre. Dans l'obscurité, il distingua alors quelques silhouettes qui semblaient s'affronter.

« Aléichem, je crains que les sbires de ce satané mage noir ne soient déjà partout présents, grogna Alastor Maugrey en se redressant. »

Aléichem Wace poussa un juron et ordonna à Maggy Lazitch, Adela Nott et Franck Londubat, le dernier sorcier de le suivre sur le champ. Le professeur McGonnagal s'était retourné vers les deux maraudeurs et Sarah et leur intima de rejoindre leurs quartiers pour s'y barricader. La sorcière eut alors la surprise de voir James Potter lui tenir tête, chose qu'il avait rarement osé faire.

« Professeur, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ces mangemorts ont manqué d'assassiner mon père. Je ne vais certainement pas attendre qu'ils viennent jusqu'à moi ! »

« Potter, je vous ordonne… »

Mais les derniers mots de Minerva McGonnagal furent interrompus par le départ de James qui claqua la porte derrière lui, pour se mettre à la poursuite de la troupe dirigée par le mage de guerre. Sirius eut un sourire crispé en regardant le professeur, puis tous trois, lui, Sarah et le professeur, sortirent rapidement des appartements.

Dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle avançait à grands pas, McGonnagal claqua des mains et aussitôt, les flambeaux éclairèrent les murs comme en plein jour. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, le professeur anima les nombreuses armures qui se mirent au garde-à-vous, la hache dans les mains, prêtes à défendre chèrement l'accès aux nombreux couloirs du château. Apercevant Nick Quasi-sans-tête au détour d'un recoin, la sorcière lui demanda d'aller réveiller tous les professeurs et intima au fantôme l'ordre de se rendre dans les salles communes des quatre maisons pour s'assurer que les élèves n'en sortiraient pas.

« Black, Vinterberg, comment puis-je vous faire comprendre les risques que vous courrez en restant ici, souffla le professeur. »

« Plus nous serons nombreux à nous défendre, plus nous aurons de chance de les repousser, lui répondit froidement Sirius dont les yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle ferveur.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la grande porte ouverte sur l'extérieur, le professeur McGonnagal constata avec effroi l'ampleur des combats dans lesquels s'étaient déjà engagés par les membres de l'Ordre. De son côté, Sirius prit Sarah par la main et ils avancèrent tout deux à couvert derrière les statues pour évaluer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Sarah poussa un cri en constatant que l'un des mangemorts invoquait un monstre à plusieurs têtes, face auquel combattait déjà Aleïchem Wace. Le mage de guerre semblait parfaitement dans son élément et dirigeait d'une poigne de fer, Franck Londubat, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Arrivé pour sa part en même temps que les membres de l'Ordre, James avait avisé Remus qui était prostré dans l'herbe quelque peu à l'écart des combats. Le maraudeur constata rapidement que Mary et Line affrontaient de concert un mangemort, non loin du jeune homme. A proximité de son ami, James posa un genou à terre pour lui parler. Sarah qui l'avait suivi, se plaça d'instinct devant eux pour les protéger de la moindre attaque. James eut alors la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le visage de Remus était ravagé par la fatigue. Ses traits tirés lui rappelaient les états de fatigue chronique dans lesquels se trouvait son ami, quelques jours après la pleine lune. Mais là, il n'était pas question de cela ! Avisant l'homme à terre sur lequel veillait le jeune homme, James apprit de la bouche de Remus comment Pélias Keïta avait été touché par un sort noir. Le maraudeur ne peut que hocher la tête en regardant l'ancien professeur d'un regard navré. De son côté, Remus sentait sa magie s'affaiblir : ces derniers temps, il avait eu de trop nombreuses fois recours à la flamme d'Eleusis, qui dévorait son énergie vitale. Il aurait bien été incapable de livrer un combat d'une ampleur pareille à ceux qui se déroulaient à proximité de lui.

« Mais, tu étais avec Lily à Pré-au-Lard, déclara James en fixant Remus. Elle va bien ? Je ne la vois pas ! »

« James, c'est bien après Lily que les mangemorts en ont, lui déclara le maraudeur d'une voix étranglée. Je l'ai envoyé se cacher dans le château. »

« Dans le château… Mais les mangemorts y sont, s'écrit James avec horreur. Je dois absolument la retrouver ! »

Alors que Remus lui criait d'être prudent, James s'était déjà élancé vers l'escalier qui menait vers l'intérieur du château. Sur le parvis, il vit alors Sirius qui l'alpaga.

« James, s'écria Sirius en voyant son ami se diriger vers l'intérieur. Que fais-tu ? »

« Lily est à l'intérieur et les couloirs grouillent de mangemorts, répondit James. Et c'est elle qu'ils cherchent. »

« Comment elle qu'ils cherchent, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, lui répondit le jeune homme les poings serrés. »

C'est alors qu'au dessus d'eux résonna alors un terrible rugissement. Sirius redressa la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une gerbe de flammes vint frapper la façade du château. Un dragon aux écailles noires battait furieusement des ailes et semblait déterminé à réduire Poudlard en cendres. Le jeune homme se demanda alors comment une telle créature avait pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Sans nul doute, un sorcier devait diriger le monstre et l'incitait à cracher du feu. Encore sous le choc, les deux jeunes gens virent Maggy Lazitch débouler vers eux d'un air décidé. Contre toute attente, la poigne ferme de la jeune femme s'abattit sur l'avant-bras de James. La sorcière lui jeta un regard concentré, les sourcils froncés.

« Potter, vous devez m'aider ! On ne peut pas laisser les autres membres de l'Ordre s'exposer à un tel risque. A nous deux, nous pouvons essayer d'atteindre le sorcier qui dirige cet animal ! »

« Maggy, vous êtes totalement folle, lui répondit Sirius. Vous savez que seuls les spécialistes des créatures magiques sont habilités à s'occuper de ce genre de … chose. Vous avez toutes les chances de finir grillés comme sur un barbecue. »

James se dégagea alors de la poigne de la sorcière et secoua la tête par la négative.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, lui répondit le jeune homme. »

« Quelque chose de plus important que de trucider ce fichu dragon et donner une chance de sauver vos camarades, s'étonna la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Oui, maintenant, laissez-moi passer ! Je dois aller dans le château. »

« Comme vous voulez, Potter ! Mais vous faites honte à la mémoire de votre cousin, lui rétorqua aigrement la jeune femme, en claquant de la langue. »

James la foudroya du regard, et bien qu'ulcéré, il reprit sa course en direction de l'entrée du château. Pour l'instant, peu lui importait ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Même si l'évocation de son cousin, John Potter, rouvrait à nouveau une brûlante douleur dans son esprit. La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant était de retrouver Lily et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Voyant son meilleur ami partir, Sirius lança sa baguette et cria un puissant sort. Un bruit de verre retentit à ses oreilles et son balai qui était rangé dans sa chambre, fila jusqu'à lui. Saisissant le manche en bois verni, le jeune homme fit un signe entendu à la flèche qui hocha la tête. Maggy abaissa ses lunettes de protection, se saisit du manche de son propre balai et l'enfourcha. Quelques instants plus tard, elle et Sirius volaient vers le monstre, essayant déjà par des mouvements en zigzag de l'éloigner des combats des sorciers situés sous eux.

= fin du chapitre 22 =

Le 13 août 2013


	24. 23 Le secret de la dame

Important chapitre où l'on comprend enfin de quoi il retourne. Les révélations en tout genre vont enfin permettre d'y voir plus clair, mais il n'est pas sûr que l'avenir de Lily y apparaisse bien radieux ! Vous savez bien que je ne facilite jamais la tâche à mes personnages !

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du troisième volet** : Le réveil des légendes.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 / T (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé** **général de l'histoire** :

Tandis qu'attentats et meurtres éclatent à travers la Grande-Bretagne, la communauté des sorciers vit sous la menace de plus en plus permanente des mangemorts. Lors de la rentrée scolaire, un coffre suspect est embarqué dans le convoi pour Poudlard. Convoité par les mangemorts, l'étrange coffre arrive tant bien que mal au château, où il est place sous la garde de puissants sorciers liés à l'Ordre du Phénix et qui sont sensés le protéger. De son côté, Lily est recherchée par le ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie élémentaire en public. Malmenée par ses sentiments et ses relations avec les autres élèves, elle se rapproche peu à peu des maraudeurs pour former une alliance de jeunes sorciers qui s'intéresse tout particulièrement aux manigances de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ces jeunes gens ne se doutent pas qu'ils sont pour certains d'entre eux très convoités par les mangemorts, et que les traites sont partout. Et si ce qui était protégé à Poudlard avait le pouvoir de changer la guerre qui s'annonce ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :

Sur le dos de la licorne, Lily parvint enfin à retrouver Poudlard, tout en tenant bien caché l'objet magique qui lui a été confié. Dans le parc, elle tombe sur Remus qui a été sauvé par Pélias Keïta, leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier qui devait rallier Poudlard pour se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, est accueilli par l'un de ses membres, Aerys Ferland, un vieux sorcier. Mais deux mangemorts les attaquent. Ferland s'engage alors dans un redoutable combat en lançant de puissantes invocations contre son adversaire. De son côté, Keïta est confronté à Silas Lestrange, celui qui a assassiné Moïra, son amie alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans leur jeunesse à l'école des Mages de guerre. Lestrange, fort de ses talents de nécromancien, envoute Keïta avec une créature issue des os de la jeune femme. Malgré l'intervention de Remus, Keïta est mordu par la créature qui distille en lui un puissant sort noir. En découvrant la présence de Lily qui a utilisé ses puissants pouvoirs, les mangemorts cherchent alors à se saisir d'elle, car elle est la cible de Voldemort. Sous les imprécations de Remus, la jeune fille s'enfuit dans le château. Sur ces entrefaites, Line et Mary qui devaient avertir le quartier général de Pré-au-Lard de l'invasion des mangemorts à Poudlard, découvrent la terrible situation dans laquelle se trouvent Remus et Pélias Keïta.

De leur côté, James, Sirius et Sarah sont partis chercher des secours dans le château et tombent sur des membres de l'Ordre qui reviennent de Londres. Maggy Lazitch, sur ses doutes, a en effet ramené avec elle Aleïchem Wace, l'irascible Mage de guerre, Alastor Maugrey, redoutable Auror, ainsi qu'Adela Nott et Franck Londubat. La défense s'organise donc pour essayer de repousser les mangemorts qui sont à l'extérieur du château. Face à l'attaque d'un dragon, Sirius et Maggy décident de faire équipe à l'aide de leur balai pour lutter contre la créature. Quant à James qui a appris par Remus que Lily errait dans le château, il part à sa recherche, bien décidé à la protéger.

**Ce qu'il conviendrait de se souvenir :**

- L'intérêt que porte Greylake à la magie de Lily (chapitre 8)

- Les étranges phénomènes qui se produisent autour d'Owen Greylake (chapitre 13)

- Le sort que Greylake a lancé à Lily lors de leur dispute (chapitre 16)

- La potion qu'Inès Montague a confiée à Lily lors de l'attaque du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix (chapitre 19)

**Rappel des élèves évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Ancienne petite amie d'Avery Nott. Possède d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la magie élémentaire ainsi qu'une baguette réalisée par Viviane de Brocéliande. D'étranges rêves et visions semblent la perturber depuis peu. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 7° année. Lycanthrope, c'est un maraudeur discret, réfléchi et toujours un peu triste. Nouveau préfet nommé en remplacement de Daniel Payne. Petit ami de Line. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

Potter James : Gryffondor, 7° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Instigateur des maraudeurs, curieux, perspicace et parfois un peu mesquin. Fait parti de l'Alliance de Pendragon.

**Rappel des professeurs évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Greylake Owen : Remplaçant de Flitwick qui reste cependant bien mystérieux. Personne ne sait rien de ses intentions et d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour de lui.

Smith Aliénor : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est très qualifiée mais se laisse facilement déséquilibrer. Certains la soupçonnent de traîtrise bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'ordre du phénix**.**

Yaltès Roland : Professeur de combat venant de France et tuteur de Line. Lame de son état, il a accepté de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix.

**Rappel des sorciers évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Herrington Teresa : Enchanteresse de haut niveau travaillant pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Roland Yaltès. Mais c'est en réalité une mangemorte infiltrée.

Keïta Pélias : Se nomme en réalité Anderson Thésée. Ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est un mercenaire habitué à la triste cruauté des humains dont il a fait la douloureuse expérience.

Montague Inès : Ancienne Serpentard. Fille assez froide, peu abordable qui souhaite lutter contre l'idée que les serpentards sont des mages noirs. Elle travaille pour l'ordre du phénix avec ses dons de potions.

Prewett Matthew : Ancien Serdaigle. Il travaille pour Dumbledore en temps que duelliste combattant.

_x x x_

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

3 Le réveil des légendes

_x x x_

Chapitre 23. Le secret de la dame

Peu après que Remus l'ait supplié d'aller prévenir McGonnagal, Lily s'était enfuie vers le château. Elle avait tout d'abord couru dans le grand hall, puis s'était mise à déambuler d'un pas plus lent, fatiguée qu'elle était par son affrontement avec les mangemorts. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute l'attention de ces derniers semblait se concentrer sur sa personne. La jeune fille repensa en frissonnant à la course-poursuite qu'avaient engagée les sorciers, lorsque James était venu la sauver à Sainte-Mangouste. Les souvenirs de cette journée étaient certes confus, mais elle en retenait parfaitement un sentiment latent d'angoisse. Pour masquer son inquiétude, la jeune fille essaya de penser à autre chose et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était le plus urgent de faire. Il lui paraissait impératif de prévenir la directrice adjointe qui, en l'absence de Dumbledore, saurait mener d'une main ferme la défense de Poudlard. Sans aucun doute, les autres professeurs contribueraient aussi à repousser les mangemorts et à assurer la protection des élèves. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily Evans pensait à nouveau comme la Préfète en Chef qu'elle était.

Forte de ces considérations, la jeune fille eut enfin une pensée pour l'objet qu'elle transportait et qui était toujours logé dans un morceau de tissus sous sa cape. La vitesse à laquelle s'étaient déroulées ces dernières heures n'avait pas laissé à la jeune fille l'occasion de s'appesantir sur l'objet magique que lui avait remis par Aliénor Smith.

Lily avançait dans la galerie supérieure qui longeait la plupart des salles de cours. Les arcades en arcs-boutants ornées de vitraux translucides laissaient passer un rayon de lune qui éclairait ses pas. Tenaillée par sa curiosité, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Lily s'assit alors sur le rebord d'une large fenêtre et sortit de sous ses vêtements l'objet qui pesait contre sa poitrine. Elle hésitait encore entre rester dans l'inconnu et savoir enfin de quoi il retournait. Après tout, si elle s'était retrouvée en possession de cet objet, il y avait très certainement une raison. Et lorsqu'elle saurait enfin ce que c'était, elle serait peut-être plus à même de décider comme agir. Sachant que le professeur Smith lui avait dit que cet objet permettrait de faire reculer les forces du mal, cela ne faisait nul doute qu'il allait falloir maintenant s'en servir. Et ce devoir lui revenait, à elle !

Les doigts de Lily écartèrent avec précaution le tissu usé dans lequel se trouvait emballé l'objet. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'on lui avait longuement ressassées en cours, la jeune fille laissa ses doigts parcourir l'objet. Le contact avec le métal froid la surprit, puis elle baissa les yeux et découvrit un fin cercle de métal blanc, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètres et composé de tresses de métal qui s'entrelaçaient avec adresse.

Chose étonnante, Lily n'aurait su dire ce qu'était cet objet, mais elle avait l'intime conviction de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Elle le saisit et le porta devant son visage pour admirer la qualité du métal finement martelé. Aucune aspérité n'enlaidissait l'objet et il était bien difficile de savoir quand une telle chose avait été forgée. La première pensée de la jeune fille fut de supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une couronne, le cercle de métal ayant précisément la taille nécessaire pour ceindre le dessus d'une tête. Indécise, Lily décida d'être prudente et elle rangea avec délicatesse l'objet dans le tissu. Elle réfléchit rapidement et finit par estimer que la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à ses questions était sans nul doute le professeur Smith. Ayant ainsi pris sa décision, la jeune fille se redressa et sentit que de la couronne irradiait une douce chaleur, ce qui conforta sa décision. Oubliant temporairement la mission que lui avait confié Remus, c'est à dire d'alerter McGonnagal, Lily fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'aile Est où se trouvaient les appartements d'Aliénor Smith.

Dix minutes plus tard, la préfète s'engageait dans un étroit corridor qui menait chez le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il faisait plus sombre dans cette partie du château, aussi la jeune fille allait elle sortir sa baguette et lancer un discret '_Lumos_', quand elle entendit sur sa gauche un léger bruit. Inquiète, Lily vit une haute silhouette s'approcher d'elle en silence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reculer, l'inconnu fit jaillir dans sa paume une flamme qui éclaira son visage. La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visage mystérieux de l'homme, dont une mèche de cheveux cachait adroitement les yeux. Owen Greylake lui faisait face, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Miss Evans, c'est justement vous que je cherchais, déclara le sorcier en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. »

Lily resta silencieuse. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais sentit alors dans son dos le contact froid du mur qui réduisait à néant toute tentative de fuite. A sa grande surprise, cet homme qui s'était révélé tout au long de l'année le plus souvent hautain et arrogant, se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce et presque inquiète. A travers ses mots perçait même une petite pointe d'inquiétude.

« Vous l'avez sur vous, n'est ce pas ? Je me suis longuement demandé comment parvenir à ce résultat. D'autant plus que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez une telle tête de mule, Evans ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Lily mal à l'aise. »

« Allons, j'en sais beaucoup plus sur vous que quiconque. Vous avez fini par vous douter que je ne suis pas à Poudlard par hasard, souffla le professeur. Et je ne suis pas plus professeur que vous n'êtes une sorcière ordinaire, n'est ce pas ? »

La question posée par Greylake laissa Lily dans l'expectative. Face à l'homme qui l'avait rabroué toute l'année et qu'elle avait froidement menacé au bord du lac, la jeune fille ne savait comment réagir. Gerylake avait depuis plusieurs mois laissé sous-entendre qu'il savait qu'elle disposait de puissants pouvoirs. La jeune fille eut alors une pensée désolée pour ce que lui avait conseillé Pélias Keïta l'an passé avant son départ, c'est-à-dire d'apprendre à camoufler la puissance de sa magie. Face à l'intérêt croissant que lui portait Greylake, Lily fit alors le lien avec celui plus récent des sbires de Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le professeur d'enchantements, et voilà maintenant qu'elle parvenait à la conclusion que ses doutes étaient parfaitement justifiés. Le fait que Greylake soit aussi entreprenant envers elle l'incita donc à agir. Expirant profondément, Lily glissa délicatement sa main gauche dans la poche de sa cape, en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention du sorcier.

« Je pense que le professeur McGonnagal serait ravie d'entendre vos explications, déclama la jeune fille avec aigreur. Vos étranges phénomènes ne seraient-ils pas responsables de l'entrée étonnamment aisée des mangemorts dans Poudlard ? »

« Des mangemorts dans Poudlard, s'étonna le professeur en faisant un pas de recul. »

« Pas la peine de jouer la comédie avec moi, professeur…ou quoi que vous soyez ! »

« Evans, vous ne comprenez donc rien, souffla Greylake avec énervement, ayant apparemment repris le dessus sur sa surprise Nous avons donc bien moins de temps que je ne le pensais. Venez avec moi ! »

Alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle et tendait le bras pour la saisir par l'épaule, Lily sentit enfin ses doigts se refermer sur la petite fiole en verre de forme ronde. Sans hésiter, elle la sortit de sa poche et la projeta au visage du professeur qui poussa un hurlement. Aussitôt, l'homme se plaqua les mains contre le visage et tomba à genoux. Bien que stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Lily recula et se protégea des émanations de la petite bouteille qui était maintenant fracassée en morceaux sur le sol. Un nuage de couleur bleu nuit entoura le professeur et se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, enserrant peu à peu son torse et ses bras. Tandis que le sorcier se débattait et toussait, une langue de fumée vint alors jusqu'à sa bouche et un rictus tordit ses lèvres. Ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge comme s'il était entrain d'étouffer, mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Son corps se détendit et il chuta sur le sol du couloir. Lily contempla alors le corps inanimé de Greylake qui reposait immobile à quelques mètres de ses pieds. Inès Montague ne l'avait pas trompé sur l'efficacité de la potion qu'elle lui avait remise plus tôt dans la soirée !

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

James fut extrêmement satisfait de découvrir enfin le petit point qui représentait Lily Evans sur la carte du maraudeur. Sans perdre de temps, il fourra le parchemin dans la poche et s'élança dans la direction où se trouvait la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il courrait, le maraudeur essayait de comprendre pourquoi Lily Evans, la petite préfète parfaite de Gryffondor, celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps, était le centre d'intérêt des mangemorts. Les paroles de Remus lui résumant comment les sorciers avaient férocement attaqué le quartier général de l'Ordre à Pré-au-Lard, avaient suffi à le saisir d'effroi. Lily avait eu la chance que Remus soit à ses côtés, mais cela ne durerait pas toujours. Seule dans les couloirs du château, elle pouvait tomber à tout moment sur des mangemorts ou sur des sorciers douteux dont l'allégeance restait nébuleuse !

Manquant de déraper sur les dernières marches d'un escalier, James se dit que la jeune fille ne devait plus être loin de lui, car il l'avait repéré aux abords des appartements du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le garçon entendit alors derrière lui une voix sonore l'appeler par son nom de famille. Surpris, il se retourna et eut la surprise de dévisager Matthew Prewett dont les joues étaient vermeilles et qui soutenait dans ses bras le corps d'Aliénor Smith. Le sorcier était à la fois gêné par le corps de la jeune femme et par son épée qui ralentissait ses pas. James s'approcha de lui, mais resta à distance de la jeune femme.

« Potter, tu comptes rester planté là à me regarder ? Viens donc m'aider ! »

« Où l'as-tu trouvé, demanda lentement James. »

« Inanimée dans un couloir … Je ne sais pas qui s'est attaqué à elle, mais elle a failli y passer. Regarde un peu ça ! »

James contempla alors les vêtements déchirés de la jeune femme, les tâches de sang noirci qui maculaient le haut de la chemise et le bandeau qui d'habitude masquait ses yeux et qui maintenant, reposait autour de son cou. Le jeune homme accepta alors de se saisir des jambes du professeur et aida ainsi Matthew à progresser. Ce dernier le dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils avançaient tout deux maladroitement dans le couloir, James poussa un soupir en voyant la mince silhouette de Lily Evans prostrée contre le mur. La jeune fille semblait pâle, ses cheveux flamboyants détachés sur ses épaules masquaient en partie son visage. Le maraudeur sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le regard d'émeraude de la jeune fille se porta sur lui. Il fut encore plus agréablement saisi lorsque Lily prononça faiblement son prénom.

« James ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Evans, peux-tu nous ouvrir la porte, demanda Matthew Prewett qui n'avait rien aperçu du trouble du maraudeur et qui cherchait à se débarrasser le plus vite possible du corps d'Aliénor Smith. »

C'est alors que le sorcier buta contre quelque de mou étalé sur le sol. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il découvrit Greylake immobile dont le corps était contorsionné sur le sol.

« Lily, que lui est-il arrivé, demanda James en fixant avec appréhension sur la préfète. »

« Il a essayé de m'attaquer, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me frotter à toi, se contenta de déclara Matthew en ouvrant la porte des appartements d'Aliénor Smith par un '_Alohomora_'. »

James et Matthew déposèrent Aliénor sur une méridienne recouverte d'une épaisse couverture. James aurait volontiers laissé Greylake là où il se trouvait sur le sol, mais Matthew tira l'homme à l'intérieur et essaya tant bien que mal de l'appuyer contre le mur. Le sorcier eut alors le réflexe de se boucher le nez en sentant l'odeur putride qui se dégageait des dernières émanations de la potion.

« Evans, qu'as-tu utilisé, demanda avec inquiétude Matthew en interrogeant du regard la jeune fille. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une bouteille de potion que m'a confié Inès Montagne, expliqua Lily. »

James lui coupa la parole en déclarant qu'on était au moins tranquille de Greylake pour l'instant, tout comme du professeur Smith.

« Non, répondit sèchement Lily. Il faut absolument la réveiller. Smith est la seule qui puisse me répondre et m'aider. »

« Lily, je ne veux pas être désobligeant, mais j'ai vu Smith se battre avec Teresa Herrington, et je peux te jurer qu'elle n'est pas claire, déclara James. »

Lily l'ignora et s'approcha du professeur. Son premier réflexe fut de s'assurer que la femme n'était pas mortellement blessée. Plusieurs brûlures marquaient sa nuque, mais la jeune fille ne constata aucune plaie profonde.

« Elle a subi plusieurs sortilèges Doloris, lâche Matthew Prewett comme pour signifier qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Au mieux si elle revient à elle, elle aura perdu la raison. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Lily en frappant ses mains contre le rebord en bois de la méridienne. »

« Et quelqu'un a utilisé la magie du sang sur elle, conclut Matthew, espérant que la jeune fille passerait enfin à autre chose et que lui-même pourrait retourner surveiller les couloirs. Tu n'as qu'à regarder son poignet ! »

James eut une petite moue dégouté en entendant cela. Mais Lily parut s'en moquer : elle souleva les lambeaux de tissu de la manche et découvrit en effet une petite rune tracée maladroitement du bout du doigt. Avec quelques hésitations, elle l'effleura, mais rien ne se passa.

« Le sang ne répond qu'au sang, déclara James comme pour lui-même. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Lily en reportant son regard vers lui. »

« La magie des runes de sang n'est actives qu'au contact du sang. Je ne sais pas quel est le pouvoir de celle-ci, mais n'espère pas faire quelque chose sans verser toi-même du sang. »

« Très bien ! »

A l'aide de sa baguette magique, Lily fit apparaître une fine incision dans sa paume de main. James poussa un cri et s'avança vers elle comme pour l'en empêcher. Les quelques gouttes pourpres tombèrent sur la rune et une fumée âcre s'en dégagea. Lily saisit ensuite à pleine main le poignet sanguinolent et concentra la force de sa magie pour essayer de sentir celle de son professeur. Fermant les yeux, elle vit au loin une très faible lueur. Elle peinait à s'en rapprocher et dut s'appliquer à avancer comme à l'aveugle. Enfin, elle sentit que la petite lumière palpitait à côté d'elle. Lily se tendit mentalement vers la lumière et l'attira à elle. Une secousse lui fit ouvrir les yeux. A ses côtés, le corps d'Aliénor Smith était pris de convulsions. Lorsqu'enfin celles-ci cessèrent, Lily eut la joie de constater que les paupières du professeur battaient lentement. Elle cria alors à James et à Matthew de s'approcher.

« Professeur Smith, vous m'entendez, demanda Lily avec appréhension. »

« Où suis-je, croassa la voix sèche et voilée de la femme. »

« Dans vos appartements à Poudlard. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Moi, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, grogna James. »

« Potter, c'est vous, demanda Aliénor Smith en se tournant vers James qui grimaça. »

« Ne bougez pas, souffla Lily en couvrant la sorcière de la couverture. Et James, franchement, comment peux-tu encore croire qu'elle est complice de je ne sais quoi ! Elle ne s'est pas infligé ça toute seule. »

James haussa les épaules et ne parut pas convaincu. La sorcière se tourna alors vers Lily et saisit doucement ses deux mains.

« Miss Evans, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez réussi, souffla Aliénor Smith avec un sourire timide. »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Il faut me dire ce que je dois faire, professeur. »

« Lily, je n'ai été que le messager. C'est Owen qui doit maintenant vous guider. »

« Owen… comme Greylake, demanda Lily d'une voix blanche. »

Les quelques instants de silence qui s'en suivirent firent froncer les sourcils à Aliénor Smith. La sorcière se redressa doucement et fixa Lily du regard de ses yeux blancs.

« Vous ne dites rien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est que…, commença Lily. »

« Lily a donné à Greylake ce qu'il méritait, lâcha James content de lui. Maintenant qu'il est K.O, il ne risque plus de vouloir mettre sa vie en danger ! »

« Lily, comment cela ? Expliquez-moi ! Qu'avez-vous fait, demanda alors sévèrement le professeur en reprenant un ton plus froid. »

Lily exposa alors rapidement comment Greylake avait essayé de se saisir d'elle et comment elle lui avait jeté un flacon de potion au visage. Tandis qu'elle racontait cela, la jeune fille vit le visage d'Aliénor Smith pâlir.

« C'est horrible, souffla le professeur. Que lui avez-vous jeté ? »

« Je ne sais pas, balbutia Lily confuse. Il a été saisi à la gorge par des nuées bleuâtres et il semblait s'étouffer. »

« Ce que tu décris ressemble beaucoup au philtre de mort-vivante, déclara Matthew qui était debout à côté d'eux. Si c'est bien cela, il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller. »

« Lily, Owen aurait dû vous confier cela beaucoup plus tôt, soupira le professeur. Vous n'avez donc pas compris qu'il était là pour vous protéger ? »

« La protéger, s'exclama James. C'est bien la meilleure, celle-là. »

Le professeur ignora la remarque narquoise de James et se tourna vers Lily.

« Je crains que ce soit maintenant à moi de vous expliquer ce qu'il aurait dû vous révéler bien plus tôt. »

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que le doute l'avait envahi. Les heures du jour s'étiraient misérablement et les heures de la nuit la laissaient sans sommeil, tandis qu'elle guettait avec appréhension le moindre signe qui pourrait l'encourager à agir. Malgré tout, elle essayait de garder sa contenance, tant devant les élèves que l'approche de la fin d'année et des examens rendait nerveux, que devant ses collègues. Mais il lui arrivait assez souvent de ne pas descendre déjeuner dans la grande salle sur cette longue table disposée sur l'estrade où il fallait faire bonne figure. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque, et la jeune femme se sentait soulagée de ne plus avoir à affronter la vision de Roland Yaltès, tout sourire aux lèvres.

Aliénor Smith s'était définitivement rendue compte que quelque chose s'était brisée entre eux. Ses timides attentions envers le professeur de Combat durant les longs mois d'hiver lui avait fait espérer l'attention du sorcier. Alors que Poudlard était habité par des centaines de sorciers, Aliénor s'était longtemps sentie isolée, et seuls les rares moments passés avec Yaltès l'avaient réveillé de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se complaisait. Face aux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix qui la tenaient à l'écart, la jeune femme n'avait trouvé que la rigueur de l'enseignement pour passer le temps.

Elle avait donc été d'autant plus blessée par la réaction froide et distante de Yaltès lors de son altercation avec Teresa Herrington, pour qui le sorcier semblait depuis lors n'avoir d'yeux. Face à l'enchanteresse qui était autant solaire que et rayonnante, Aliénor avait l'impression de vivre maintenant dans une pénombre permanente. Les tendres rapprochements opérés par le professeur de Combat à son égard s'étaient évaporés, et la sorcière avait depuis fait en sorte de ne pas recroiser ni Roland Yaltès, ni Teresa Herrington, afin d'épargner à ses sentiments plus de déception.

Mais ce qui l'empêchait vraiment de dormir, c'étaient ces menaces qu'on lui avait faites dans la salle des professeurs et qui continuaient de la hanter. D'autant plus qu'elle avait trouvé épinglé sur son bureau un parchemin lui intimant d'affaiblir la défense magique de Poudlard, et que dans le cas où elle s'y refuserait, aucun des élèves ne seraient épargnés.

Si la jeune femme avait eu un peu plus de crédits auprès des sorciers de l'Ordre, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi distante avec ses collègues, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas hésité à tout leur révéler. Mais cela lui paraissait clairement impossible : on la traiterait de menteuse et elle n'aurait plus aucune prise sur les terribles évènements qui allaient survenir. Et Roland à qui elle avait espérer se confier n'avait plus aucune raison de l'écouter ! Tandis qu'Aliénor réfléchissait nuit et jour à une solution pour protéger Poudlard de la menace grandissante qui rodait, il lui était peu à peu venu à l'esprit qu'une seule personne dans le château pourrait écouter avec attention et impartialité ce lourd secret et la conseiller. Alors qu'elle hésitait encore, un évènement vint conforter sa décision.

Ce jour même dans l'après-midi, Aliénor avait entendu certains des élèves commenter avec inquiétude le départ précipité de Dumbledore pour Londres, afin de soutenir le Ministère contre les mangemorts. La sorcière y avait vu un signe présageant que l'attaque de Poudlard était imminente. C'était donc maintenant qu'il fallait se décider maintenant à agir ! La jeune femme claqua derrière elle la porte et s'avança dans les couloirs. Le dîner venait de se finir et de nombreux élèves circulaient dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre leur salle commune. Le professeur ne prêta pas attention aux rires et discussions juvéniles qui l'entouraient, et elle continua d'avancer d'une démarche décidée. Parvenue devant la porte de bois bardée de dentelure de fer, elle frappa trois coups secs et recula de quelques pas. La porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant et elle s'écarta juste assez pour révéler dans l'entrebâillement un visage aux traits tendus.

« Professeur Smith, s'étonna l'homme en ouvrant enfin en grand sa porte. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

La jeune femme rétorqua d'une voix sourde qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose de très important. Owen Greylake s'écarta et la laissa pénétrer dans ses appartements. Une fois en tête à tête, le sorcier s'assit dans un étroit fauteuil de cuir, les longs doigts de ses mains appuyés sous son menton alors qu'il examinait Aliénor avec attention. Cette dernière déglutit, hésitant à parler, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et exposa alors sans détours au professeur d'enchantements ses craintes à propos d'une attaque imminente de Poudlard.

« Si je comprends bien, vous êtes venue pour me demander conseil ? »

« J'ai pensé que vous au moins prendriez le temps de m'écouter. »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas celui qui vous a menacé, demanda le sorcier avec humour. »

« Votre aura en dit long sur vous, Greylake, lui répondit la sorcière, contente de son effet de surprise en voyant le visage de l'homme se figer. »

Le sorcier croisa les jambes et se pencha pour saisir un verre plein qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Après avoir dégluti, il le reposa et esquiva un mince sourire laissant apercevoir ses dents.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter… Et alors, que vous dit mon aura, Miss Smith ? »

« Etrangement, vous ne la dissimulez pas, alors qu'elle laisse planer un certain mystère. Elle semble très pure, comme si votre magie était presque originelle… »

« C'est ce qui arrive lorsque… »

Greylake s'interrompit comme s'il s'était apprêté à épancher un peu son esprit, et se reprit en demandant à Aliénor ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Il faut que vous préveniez les autres sorciers le plus vite possible, déclara Aliénor. »

« J'ai bien peur d'être aussi peu apprécié que vous par ces fameux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix, souffla l'homme avec dédain. Les prévenir ne permettra pas de retarder l'attaque, mais à nous deux, nous pourrions réussir un très beau coup d'éclat. Anticiper sur l'avenir… »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Même si vous ne le dévoilez pas, je sais que vous disposez d'une puissante magie. La preuve en est dans la description que vous m'avez faite de mon aura. De plus, votre savoir est assez pointu pour connaître des choses telles que la source de la magie. »

« C'est étonnant que vous me parliez de cela, professeur Greylake. J'ai justement une de mes élèves qui m'a interrogé là-dessus il y a quelques semaines, lui répondit Aliénor. »

« Oui, je me doute que Miss Evans est venue se renseigner après de vous, conclut Greylake avec un petit sourire. »

« Comment le savez-vous, s'étonna la sorcière qui toujours debout, appuya plus fortement ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise située devant elle. »

« Vous avez sans nul doute remarqué comme moi que Miss Evans dispose d'une très puissante aura magique. Et son jeune âge et sa dextérité n'expliquent pas tout. »

« Effectivement, lui accorda Aliénor d'un signe de tête. »

« Voyez-vous, Lily Evans n'est pas une sorcière ordinaire. Le Ministère de la Magie, et pour être plus précis, le Département des Mystères veille sur les gens qui, comme elle, possèdent des dons singuliers. Et c'est ce qui m'a été demandé au début de l'année, de veiller sur Miss Evans. »

« Mais qu'a-t-elle de si particulier, demanda Aliénor Smith. Même si sa magie est très puissante, c'est aussi le cas de nombreux autres sorciers, non ? »

« Miss Evans a été choisie par une baguette toute particulière, qui l'a sans doute aidée à développer ou à s'approprier de puissants pouvoirs. Sa baguette a appartenu à Viviane de Brocéliande. »

« Je pensais qu'il n'existait plus de baguettes aussi anciennes, rétorqua le professeur Smith avec des doutes. »

« Vous seriez bien étonnée de savoir tout ce que ce brave Ollivanders possède dans sa boutique, répondit Greylake. Mais pour en revenir à Lily Evans, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'an passé a fait en sorte que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur elle. Une sorcière dotée de tels atouts est une proie très intéressante, et vous imaginez parfaitement ce qu'une telle baguette pourrait réaliser si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. »

Aliénor acquiesça en silence, mais eut une petite moue dubitative.

« Mais cela ne me dit pas en quoi je suis sensée vous aider, et comment nous pouvons sauver Poudlard. »

« Je suis un illusionniste, Smith, et j'ai longuement travaillé à ce que certains sorciers considèrent comme une folie. Je suis parvenu à passer au-delà du voile, et à aller là où provient la magie… J'y ai caché un précieux objet magique qu'on m'a remis. Là où il se trouve, il est même mieux gardé qu'à Gringotts, car je ne connais personne qui ose aller là-bas. Si cet objet entrait en possession de Miss Evans, il saurait tant la protéger elle que Poudlard. Il s'agit d'un objet magique intimement lié au château et à sa magie. Mais voyez-vous, mon souci est que Lily Evans ne me fait pas confiance, elle a même peur de moi. Il faut dire que cette tête de mule de Potter est persuadé que c'est moi qui aie attenté à sa vie. »

« Attenté à sa vie… Vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident lorsqu'elle…, articula avec difficulté la jeune femme. »

« Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Je ne pense pas que le but était de la faire disparaître, mais plutôt de l'éloigner de Poudlard où elle était jusqu'alors bien en sécurité. Si jamais un sorcier comme Voldemort s'emparait d'elle, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses pouvoirs, et se révèlerait alors bien puissant à abattre. »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait eu un frisson involontaire lorsque Greylake avait évoqué le mage noir.

« Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est de remettre à Lily cet objet magique. Mais il vous faudra pour cela passer au-delà… où se trouve caché l'objet. Miss Evans est assez proche de vous pour se laisser guider par votre personne. Je lui ai moi-même lancé un sort qui a tracé sur son bras une sorte de plan qui la guidera, une fois qu'elle sera passée au-delà. Une sorcière comme elle, capable de percevoir les modifications de la magie qui l'entoure, saura franchir le pas et passer à travers le voile. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que moi, je puis passer au-delà de ce voile, demanda sourdement la sorcière. »

« Vous avez beau être aveugle, vous êtes très sensible aux auras magiques et même à la magie en général. Je vais vous entrouvrir le voile et vous n'aurez qu'à passer. Dès que Lily Evans sera entrée en possession de l'objet, je vous aiderai à revenir ici. Certes, je dois vous prévenir que cela ne sera pas de tout repos, mais nous avons une chance de doter Poudlard de ce qui pourra faire la différence dans la bataille qui s'annonce, conclut Greylake en se levant de son fauteuil. »

« Alors ne tardons pas, conclut Aliénor Smith en se détournant de sa chaise et en s'approchant du sorcier. »

_x_

_x x x_

_x_

James avait détourné son regard lorsque le professeur Smith avait raconté son entretien avec Greylake. Une boule s'était nouée dans sa gorge et il avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'il ait pu se tromper. Tout laissait pourtant croire que le professeur d'enchantement en avait après Lily. Même l'altercation que le maraudeur avait eue avec le sorcier avant de s'envoler pour Londres. Mais peut-être Greylake avait-il expressément brouillé les pistes et était-il arrivé à ses fins, c'est-à-dire à ce que James sauve Lily, alors que lui-même la savait en danger et ne pouvait intervenir ? Quant aux révélations sur les dispositions magiques de Lily, James avait depuis longtemps fini par se douter que la jeune fille disposait d'un très beau potentiel. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa baguette puisse être si puissante.

Il pensa alors que Lily devait se sentir bien seule après les révélations d'Aliénor Smith. Elle avait manqué de tuer celui qui était chargé de veiller sur elle, et elle se retrouvait maintenant sans personne pour la guider. James finit donc par se détourner du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, estimant qu'il avait assez longtemps contemplé le cuir râpé de ses chaussures. D'un geste hésitant, il s'approcha de Lily qui lui tournait le dos, assise sur une chaise face au professeur Smith, et il vint doucement placer la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Lily resta tout d'abord immobile, puis posa sa main sur celle du maraudeur.

« Que faut-il faire maintenant, demanda la jeune fille. »

« Vous servir de cet objet magique, Lily, déclara le professeur. »

« Mais il faudrait pour cela faire revenir Greylake à lui, soupira James. »

« Ce qui n'est nullement dans les capacités de l'un d'entre nous, conclut Matthew Prewett qui avait écouté avec attention le récit de la sorcière. Mais de quel objet magique s'agit-il ? »

Sans un sourire, Lily sortit délicatement le tissu qui entourait l'objet. Les regards curieux de James et Matthew se portèrent avec attention sur la fine couronne d'argent. Alors que Lily la soulevait avec précaution, elle sentit sous ses doigts de fines irrégularités. Tournant l'objet, elle découvrit à l'intérieur une fine calligraphie gravée dans le métal, mais rien de plus.

« Le professeur Greylake m'a confié que vous aviez été confrontée à cet objet l'an passé avec certains de vos camardes, mais que le professeur Keïta, mon prédécesseur, avait placé un verrou magique sur ce souvenir. Greylake ne m'en a cependant pas dit plus. »

« Et Keïta, ne pourrait-il pas t'éclairer, Lily, demanda Matthew. »

« Il se trouve dehors mais a été victime d'un sort noir de la part des mangemorts, déclara la jeune fille. Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit encore vivant. »

« Nous ne pouvons donc rien faire de ce côté-là, s'exclama Matthew avec mauvaise humeur. En attendant, professeur Smith, il faut impérativement prévenir l'Ordre que vous avez été attaquée… »

« Cela ne sert à rien, Monsieur Prewett. Celle qui m'a attaqué fait partie de l'Ordre. »

A ces mots, Matthew eut un mouvement de recul et une grimace parcourut son visage.

« Allons donc, c'est impossible ! De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Teresa Herrington, lâcha alors James. »

Matthew parut étonné et se tourna aussitôt vers le maraudeur.

« Potter, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Herrington est une grande enchanteresse… »

« Qui a essayé de nous faire croire que le professeur Smith était la traître. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru plus tôt, professeur, déclara James d'une voix sourde en se tournant vers la sorcière. J'étais… »

« Aveuglé par la colère, Potter, je sais. Sachez donc à l'avenir que celle-ci est mauvaise conseillère, conclut Aliénor Smith. Par contre, Herrington va essayer d'affaiblir l'Ordre en se débarrassant de Roland Yaltès. La confiance que lui accorde ce dernier va lui permettre d'y parvenir sans difficulté. »

« Alors, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, déclara Matthew, la main sur la garde de son épée. Il faut que vous alliez le sauver ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de faire cela, soupira la jeune femme en secouant de la tête. »

« Si la colère est mauvaise conseillère, professeur, le renoncement l'est tout autant, siffla James entre ses dents. On ne peut pas abandonner ainsi ceux qu'on aime ! »

« Potter a raison, Aliénor, rétorqua Matthew. Vous devez venir avec moi dehors et sauver Yaltès ! »

« Miss Evans ne doit pas restée seule, rétorqua alors Aliénor avec inquiétude. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle. »

« Je m'en charge, déclara alors Matthew en bombant le torse. De son côté, Potter va vous guider dehors ! »

James jeta alors un regard sombre vers l'ancien Serdaigle, qui venait de décider de l'éloigner de Lily. Le maraudeur avait abandonné les combats qui se menaient au dehors pour venir à la rescousse de la jeune fille, et maintenant qu'il savait et comprenait tout le danger qui régnait autour d'elle, voilà qu'on lui intimait de s'en aller.

« James, vous savez que Matthew saura parfaitement veiller sur Miss Evans, souffla Aliénor qui s'était mise debout. »

Lily qui était toujours assise sur sa chaise avec James dans son dos, fit glisser ses mains sur la couronne qui reposait sur ses genoux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ressentit d'abord un léger picotement parcourir ses doigts, puis un flash de lumière blanche l'aveugla. Un flot d'images floues lui sauta au visage et elle sentit une violente douleur s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ce fut la poigne de James autour de ses épaules la secouant vigoureusement et la voix du jeune homme criant son nom, qui la firent revenir à elle. La nausée lui montait à la gorge, et manquant de s'effondrer de son fauteuil, elle s'accrocha aux avant-bras du jeune homme.

« Lily, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda James avec angoisse. »

« Potter, laisse-la respirer, bon sang, s'exclama Matthew. »

Aliénor Smith s'approcha alors de Lily et glissa doucement sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille. Les tremblements qui parcouraient la jeune fille cessèrent enfin, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, le souffle encore haletant. James lui demanda à nouveau cette fois plus calmement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je sais où j'ai déjà vu cette couronne, lâcha Lily. James, souviens-toi l'an passé lorsque nous sommes tombés dans les fondations de Poudlard. Elle est liée à la magie du château, et Keïta nous a sauvés… »

« Lily, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, déclara James en secouant la tête. »

« Mais si, voyons, s'exclama la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Lily, je pense que Monsieur Potter dit la vérité lorsqu'il vous dit ne plus se souvenir de rien. Votre professeur a oblitéré ses souvenirs avec de la magie, lui répondit Aliénor Smith calmement.

« Mais comment cela se fait-il que moi maintenant je m'en souvienne, demanda Lily. »

« Le sceau magique qui verrouillait ce souvenir a dû sauter. Depuis quand avez-vous de telles crises, Lily ? »

La jeune fille resta alors silencieuse et repensa au violent malaise qui l'avait saisi après l'ingestion de la potion quelques semaines plus tôt et qui lui avait valu d'être hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Si les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient si réalistes, c'est qu'elles étaient des souvenirs, mais pas seulement. Lily repensa aux images de cette course folle dans les bois qui s'était réalisée ce soir même, mais qu'elle a vue depuis bien des semaines dans son esprit.

« Depuis la potion… de préscience, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix sourde. »

Aliénor poussa un soupir, qui laissa James pantois. De son côté, Lily venait de comprendre que ces flashs ne sortaient pas de son imagination, mais d'un futur proche, le sien.

« J'ai vu… l'avenir, n'est-ce pas, professeur, demanda Lily en tournant son visage vers celui impassible d'Aliénor Smith. »

« Oui, Lily, j'en ai bien peur, lui répondit la sorcière sur un ton navré. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe, et les laissa sans voix pour quelques instants. James s'agenouilla alors devant Lily et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu vu, Lily, demanda le maraudeur en ayant pris les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. »

« Potter, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas connaître l'avenir, déclara Aliénor Smith en forçant James à se relever. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, si cela se trouve, Lily sait ce qu'il faut faire pour repousser les mangemorts, lâcha James d'une voix étranglée. »

« Dans ce cas là, c'est à elle seule de juger de ce que nous devons savoir. »

« James, le professeur Smith a raison, conclut Lily après quelques instants de réflexion. Matthew va rester avec moi. Par contre, tu peux faire quelque chose de très important. Tu te souviens de la malle que nous avons vue être embarquée au début de l'année dans le Black Hawk ? »

« Lily, je ne crois pas que cela soit très judicieux, lança Matthew. Ce que cette malle contient ne doit pas être divulgué. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de quoi il s'agissait, rétorqua Lily. Je sais juste que l'objet qu'elle contient est très important. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à aller le chercher, répondit James. »

« Il est hors de question que Lily aille là-bas, s'exclama l'ancien Serdaigle en croisant les bras. Je veille sur elle, et elle n'ira nulle part. »

James serra les poings et fit un pas en avant. Mais avant qu'il laisse éclater son désaccord, une violente explosion se fit entendre au dehors. Par la fenêtre, ils virent la lueur d'un grand feu éclairer la nuit. Lily serra ses poings sur les extrémités des accoudoirs et jeta un regard au professeur Smith.

« Professeur, vous devriez rejoindre le professeur Yaltès, tant qu'il est encore temps ! James, je vais rester avec Matthew, mais toi, tu peux trouver ce que la malle contient. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

Aux paroles de la jeune fille, le professeur Smith s'était relevé et avait blêmi. Matthew, toujours devant la fenêtre, regardait avec appréhension la bataille qui se menait au dehors. Quant à James, il céda enfin et porta un regard attentif à la jeune fille qui, elle non plus, n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du maraudeur. Sans rien se dire, une entente mutuelle s'instaurait donc entre eux, soutenue tant par l'imminent danger qui les cernait que par l'amour naissant qui enfin les liait.

= fin du chapitre 23 =

Le 8 septembre 2013


End file.
